Descent of the Archangel
by Dream-forger
Summary: Season 6 AU: A newcomer in Sunnydale puts the Scooby Gang on alert but is he friend or foe? Meanwhile, still feeling detached from the friends who tore her from heaven, Buffy experiences a change in her relationship with Spike. ON HAITUS FOR TIME BEING
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. My first new story in about two years and my first Buffy story _

_Warning: OC introduced into the storyline and slight changes to the plot made but nothing drastic. _

_Anyways do enjoy!_

* * *

Descent of the Archangel

Chapter 1 

New Arrival

The sound of grunts and yells echoed out from the training room, throughout the empty Magic shop in the early hours of the morning. The shop was, technically, not open to the public but the noises coming from the training room suggested someone had ignored this rule. The noises continued to increase in volume as the sun began to rise over Sunnydale, the inhabitants of the rising from their slumber.

She growled in frustration as she continued to train on the wooden dummy or the Ching Jong, as it was know, moving as if she were blocking incoming attacks and then reacted with one of her own. The more and more she went around the dummy, the more and more angry she became. At her friends, at the world, at _everything_.

Buffy roared in anger and, without realising, unleashed a furious kick with her right leg, using the full force of her Slayer strength and the wooden dummy splintered into shards of wood that clattered to the floor. She stood, her chest heaving but not out of fatigue and she closed her eyes trying to relax but couldn't so she moved to sit down on the bench, mopping her brow with a towel. She held her head in her hands for a moment and against her will, a few silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

Buffy had only been back a couple of weeks and already the burden of her newly restored life was taking its toll. She was beginning to understand why some people viewed death as a release from the stress of life. But she figured, no she _knew_ that she had been given the worst deal out of all them. Buffy had been taken, _ripped_ out of heaven against her will.

The thought of it sent a fresh wave of anger coursing through her veins as her jaw clenched. Her friends had been the ones to tear her out from a peaceful eternal slumber, more importantly her best friend;Willow Rosenberg had been the one to lead them in doing so. Buffy sniffed in a mixture of grief and resentment as she wiped her eyes with her hand and tried to compose herself. She was so furious with almost all of them; the only three she wasn't irritated with were Dawn, Tara and Spike. Dawn hadn't been involved and had her found on that tower the night she was brought back. Tara, Buffy knew, would have been extremely reluctant to bring her back.

_Probably because she knew I was heaven_. Buffy mused silently to herself and then her thoughts turned to Spike. The bleached blond vampire "William the Bloody" the Slayer of Slayers.

Spike would've had no part in the resurrection and he was shocked by her return when he saw at the top of her stairs that night. She remembered his eyes had been swimming with amazement and hurt? Buffy had seen pain in his eyes when he looked at her. She also saw him outside after he slipped out, she was watching from upstairs, watching him weep and then saw how livid he was at Xander and Anya. And when she'd told him where she had been torn from…God she would never forget the expression of pure horror on his face.

She sighed to herself, grabbing her leather jacket and throwing it on and headed out of the training room. Exiting the Magic Shop from the back entrance and closing door, she headed back to the Revello Drive. Buffy walked quietly, lost in her dark thoughts and not paying much attention to where she was going. By the time she reached 1630, the sun was had risen and people were beginning to head off to begin their day. She pushed the door, hearing Tara, Willow and Dawn in the kitchen. Smiling, despite herself, she put her bag down by the staircase. Tara had heard her enter and appeared in the hall behind her with a sisterly smile.

"There you are." She said sounding relieved. "Where were you all night?" Buffy smiled again.

"Patrolling and then kinda ended up at the Magic shop."

"You haven't slept." it was more of a statement than a question. She shook her head.

"Haven't been able to, not properly anyway." She looked away, unable to keep the bitter tone out of her voice.

"I understand sweetie." She looked up at Tara, who simply gave her that caring look that only Tara could give. Buffy followed her into the kitchen where Dawn was eating her breakfast and Willow was doing the washing up. Avoiding Willow's gaze when she looked up, Buffy turned to Dawn who smiled whilst swallowing her toast.

"Ready for school Dawnie?" her sister nodded pointing at her bag. Buffy nodded in approval and without asking, took a slice of toast from Dawn's plate. Dawn made a noise of disapproval and Buffy grinned. "Hey, I'm hungry.

"Then make your own breakfast!" Dawn exclaimed, though her words were muffled by her food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Dawnie," Buffy chastised playfully, "can't hear what you say." Her little sister huffed as Buffy took a bite out of the toast. Willow sniggered slightly.

"What are your plans today Buffy?" She asked from her place at the sink. Buffy sighed quietly. She was tired of being questioned about her daily routines by Willow and Xander.

"Don't know yet. I know I'm gonna take a long trip into showery goodness." She stated and looked at Tara, "after that I'm just gonna sleep." Tara nodded as Dawn looked up at her finishing her breakfast.

"Buffy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I go see Spike at some point this week? I can't today because I'm going out with Janice, but I haven't seen him for awhile and…" Buffy actually laughed earning her a look of confusion from her sister.

"You don't need to ask to go and see Spike Dawn." She replied, ignoring the look of surprise on Willow's face but noticing the smile on Tara's. "I know that's the first place I'd look for you but just make sure you're home before sun down when you do. As much as I trust Spike with you, It'd make me feel better." Dawn grinned, ecstatically.

"Great! Thanks!" she bent down, grabbed her bag and kissed Buffy on the check before bounding out to the hall to put her shoes on as Willow turned to Buffy.

"I wouldn't let Xander hear you say that," she said with a laugh. For the first time that morning, Buffy actually looked at Willow. Willow faltered when she saw something unusually cold in Buffy's eyes. "I mean this _is_ Spike we're talking about." Buffy nodded.

"Spike cares about Dawn and she obviously loves him a great deal. He'll keep her safe." Turning to leave, she couldn't help adding on "He did all the time I was gone didn't he?" _Until you messed that up Will. _Without waiting for the reply, she rushed up the stairs for the bathroom. Willow looked down, feeling put out and went back to washing up.

"I hope she's ok." She mused, "she's barely said anything after we brought her back." Tara more or less glared at her lover.

"If you'd stop asking her how she is, every second of everyday, than maybe she'd tell you." Willow turned and stared at her with wide eyes. "Seriously Will, you need give her time to adjust back to life again." Willow looked indignant.

"But who knows what she went through though after she jumped, I mean…"

"Stop Willow!" she flinched at Tara's unusually harsh tone, which surprised her. "I don't want to think about that. Just let Buffy be for now ok?" Somewhat dejected, Willow nodded and turned back to the washing up and Tara made herself a glass of orange juice. "Maybe Spike was right after all…" Willow frowned and turned back to her.

"Right about what?" Tara threw her a look.

"About the spell. About it having consequences." Willow looked like her girlfriend had physically struck her. "The spell was very powerful Will." The redhead had an expression of hurt on her face.

"I was able to handle it wasn't I?" she demanded. Tara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No there were complications with the after-effects weren't there?" Willow looked down, remembering the demon that had tried to possess each of the Scooby Gang before Buffy killed it. "Frankly Will, you're becoming far too dependant on magic." She put the glass down before turning to go. "If you're going to use it, you need make sure you can control it first, and you that use it responsibly." Tara exited into the living room, as Willow stood shocked at Tara's lecture.

Buffy felt the water of the shower and satisfied with the heat, she peeled off her clothes and stepped in, pulling the shower curtain round to hide her. She let out a deep sigh of contentment as the water cascaded down her skin, soaking her hair and she put her hands on the shower wall, resting her forehead against it. The heat of the water took the edge off her aching muscles, something she only just noticed by getting into the shower. Slowly cleaning herself, she waited until she could hear the front door click meaning Willow and Tara had left after Dawn. She was glad they were gone, she truly wanted to be by herself at the moment without the constant questioning looks and the continuous questions of "Are you ok?" and "How you doing Buff?" from Willow and Xander. Dawn never asked her how she was feeling and simply acted normally, while Tara knew better than to ask.

After hearing the door close, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a bathrobe and picked up her clothes heading for her room. Dumping her clothes, she sank down on the bed and curled up on top of the comforter, resting her head on her arm. After what seemed like hours, she fell into a restless sleep.

The sky was becoming dark and murky by midday, despite no rain being forecast and the air became thick with tension. On the outskirts of Sunnydale, a young man in his late teens was approaching the city at a slow measured pace. He simply continued walking, paying no attention to the change in weather as he made his way slowly towards the city. His purely silver hair glowed in the light and his eyes simply focused on the road ahead of him as he ignored the vehicles roaring by as he continued his trek into the city, his hands in the pockets of his black leather, fur trim collar bomber jacket.

A shrill noise woke Buffy with a jerk. She groaned in annoyance as she got up, her hair dry now tangled and knotted from her sleeping with it wet. Still clad in her bathrobe she hurried downstairs to pick up the phone. "Hello?" her voice was hoarse from drowsiness, running a hand through her hair, wincing when she came into contact a very tight knot in her hair.

"Hey Buffy!" it was her sister.

"Hey Dawnie." She replied. "What's up? Has something happened?" her tone was anxious.

"No, just wanted to catch you before you go out to patrol since it's nearly 6." Buffy frowned and looked at the clock. Ten to six, she cursed silently and sighed.

"Ok what's up Dawn? She enquired again.

"Just wanted you to know I might be a bit late back tonight. Janice and I are going to a party." Buffy smiled lightly and nodded, even though Dawn couldn't see.

"That's fine Dawn, just make sure you're not home too late ok?" she stated.

"I will. See you later sis."

"Bye Dawn." She answered as she hung up. She pinched the bridge of her nose, heading back upstairs to get some clothes on. Picking out some light blue jeans, a red t-shirt and her leather jacket with some tennis shoes, she proceeded to get dressed quickly in order to head out before the sun went down so she could catch any fledglings before the older more powerful vamps came out. After Buffy finished getting dressed and sorting her hair, she came back downstairs and picked out her stake from the box of weapons in the living room. With a dejected sigh, she exited the house and headed for the cemeteries.

The patrol was rather uneventful, few vampires actually hung around the cemeteries at night and those that did were usually fledglings and were practically nothing for Buffy to take down. The final cemetery was slightly more eventful as a couple of older vampires were there but nothing she couldn't handle.

Buffy spun, kicking the first of the vampires in the face, hard enough to cause him spin in the air. Turning, she received a right hook round the face from the second, but retaliated with a backhand, sending him head first into a gravestone. Picking him up, she kneed him in the gut and then the face, before staking him. As he crumbled to dust, she turned to the other and ducked his wild blow, before kicking his legs out from underneath him. The second he hit the floor, she drove her stake into his heart and watched him dissolve with a grim satisfaction. Brushing herself down, she looked around for anymore vamps.

Huffing to herself, both out a lack of fulfilment and irritation, Buffy wandered around the cemetery for a little longer, hoping for another vampire to show up. When this didn't happen, she headed towards the center of the cemetery and stood outside a certain crypt for a few moments. Hesitating a moment, she pushed open the door to see a TV and a chair with a leather duster draped over the back, the crypt itself lit by candles. She closed the door, stepping in a little whilst looking around cautiously.

"Spike?" she called out. It was a moment before she got a reply from the underground section she always forgot about.

"Gimme a sec pet! I'll be up in a minute yeah?!" was the reply. Buffy felt a small tinge of comfort in the deep, British voice that belonged to Spike and waited patiently. The trapdoor opened leading down into the underground section and the bleached blond hair of Spike came into view, followed by his handsome visage. He grinned as he clambered up, wearing his usual black v-neck shirt and black jeans with boots. "Well this is a surprise, not a bad one though mind." he remarked as he stood up. Buffy smiled and his grin turned into one as well. "What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked moving over to his chair. She shrugged, still standing by the sarcophagus.

"I just finished patrol, thought I'd drop by." She answered. He never pressed the subject whenever she'd come over his crypt since her resurrection, which was often Buffy had answered. "How's our resident 'big bad?'" he chuckled dryly at her phrase and sat down.

"This big bad is rather bored love" Spike responded with a sigh. "Not so much as a fledging to come knocking at my door so I can relieve the boredom. But if I get surprise visits like this maybe I'll be getting bored more often." He added playfully.

"Well, I thought you'd be happy that I've come to see you." She turned her gaze away for a moment. "I can go if you want." He stared at her incredulously.

"You're always welcome pet, you know that." She looked back at him and saw his caring smile again, that smile that told her he loved her. "You and the Niblet can drop in anytime you want." He offered shifting in his chair, Buffy smiled again. "How is the Lil Bit anyway?" he asked.

"She's ok. She wants to see you, you know? I think she misses you." He snorted slightly.

"Well I'd better prepare myself. Don't want her to hurt me." Buffy laughed slightly, but her face soon dropped and Spike frowned. "Buffy?" she looked at him.

"I'm fine." She said, half-heartedly. He cocked his head to side and she knew he'd seen through her mask once again. _How does he know me so well? Well, despite the fact he stalked me for over year. Damn Buffy you'd never been __that__ popular. _

"I know a lie when I hear one, sweetling." His voice soft and gentle, which contrasted his fierce reputation as a master vampire. He stood up, walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders guiding her to sit down. "Come on, talk to Spike." Buffy chuckled slightly at his childish behaviour, which cheered her up slightly as she sat down and he sat opposite her.

"Well, I dunno Spike…" She started, unsure of what to say exactly and Spike waited patiently as he always did, not pushing her like the others. "You know things haven't exactly smooth for me recently…" He nodded. "And it's just getting worse. I've got Willow…" Spike's eyes gained a hint of gold at this, but she held up a hand to calm him "and Xander constantly asking me 'are you ok?" they don't stop. It's like they expect me to go and you know…" his blue eyes were filled with anger though his face wouldn't show it.

"They still making you feel, how did you put it?" he thought for a second "crappy." She let out a small laugh at this but nodded all the same.

"Yeah, they continue to make me feel crappy and all they do is get all fussy when I mention I want to do or eat something." He shook his head with a grin as she continued. "Then there's Dawnie. Social services called and threatened to take her away if I don't pay the bills."

"They bloody dare!" he snarled. "No-one's taking your sister and my lil bit away!" She felt a rush of warmth at his protectiveness of Dawn. He was a mixture between brother and father when it came to Dawn. His face softened slightly. "I can always help you with money you know pet?" he offered. She shook her head.

"I can manage for now and I don't want stolen money Spike," she added with a raised but knowing eyebrow. He winked at her with a smug expression. "But that's not the big issue for me right now…"

"The heaven thing right?" Buffy bit her lip and nodded, looking away. Spike moved to sit next to her on the arm of the chair and gazed at here. "Talk to me…" he whispered. Buffy turned back to him and he let out a very soft gasp when he saw her tears.

"It's getting harder Spike." She mumbled. He thanked his vampire hearing that he could catch it. "I fall asleep and I remember I was in heaven but I wake up and I'm back in hell." She sniffed as he continued to listen. Spike knew Buffy was by no-means weak but being torn from heaven is cruellest thing that could've happened to Buffy with the all good she'd done. "I…I can't look at Willow anymore, I can't believe she got involved in that, her and her damn magic!" she shouted the last words so loudly Spike flinched and she sighed. "Why did she do it? It's… she didn't even bother to check where I was!" she let out a choked sob but refused to completely dissolve into tears. "She's meant to be my best friend and…"

"Hey, hey. Easy luv" He soothed her quietly and she stopped. "As much I hate to admit it, Red didn't mean any harm, but you're right pet. She shouldn't have meddled." He tentatively put a hand on her shoulder and she gazed at him. "Magic always has consequences and the sooner Red gets that, the better for us all." She nodded in agreement.

"I can't hang out with her and Xander like I used to. Tara, Dawn and you are the only ones I can feel myself around." He nodded sadly at this, but felt ecstatic at the same time that she implied she enjoyed being here. He rubbed his thumb over her shoulder as she paused for a second. "I wish…"

"I know Buffy." Spike gazed at her calmly. "Pet you gotta know, sooner or later, you're gonna have to tell her what she did." Buffy inclined her head and her tears began to fall again and she buried her head in her hands. Spike got off the arm of the chair and knelt in front of her. "Buffy, luv…" she lowered her hands to look at him.

Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were wet with tears. It was the first time Spike could say he had truly seen her cry and it broke every inch of his heart to see such a powerful young woman fall apart like that.

"C'mere" he implored, opening his arms. To his pleasant surprise, Buffy wrapped her arms around him tightly and nuzzled his chest, as she continued to cry, softly.

Spike rubbed her back, taking pleasure in the fact she was letting him hold her and planted a soft kiss on her head as he did so. She snuggled into his chest a little more and he rest his chin on head. He hated seeing her like this, vulnerable and miserable. It wasn't the strong and powerful Slayer he'd fallen in love with. He whispered soothing words to her as she clung to him like he was her lifeline and they stayed that way for a long moment, neither one really willing to break the moment between them.

Buffy came back a later than she thought she would. She'd spent most of the evening at Spike's simply sitting and talking with him. She frowned at that, it had never occurred to her that she would spend so much with Spike, the Slayer of Slayers. What was even stranger to her was that he was effectively the only one able to give her comfort since she'd returned from heaven.

She looked down, her hand on the door handle. After Angel, she never imagined she would become close to another vampire, yet alone one without a soul. But Spike was different, both from regular vampires and from Angel. In fact was he was everything…Buffy shook her head with a sardonic smile.

_I'm actually thinking good things about Spike? Maybe I've finally lost it._ She mused quietly as opened the front door to her home and entered. The first thing she heard was the sound of the TV and she could pick out Willow and Tara in the living room. Wanting to avoid that particular area, she headed into the kitchen, where Dawn was sitting at the table trying to do her homework.

Her sister looked up and grinned at her as Buffy put her hands on her hips. "Isn't it a bit late to be doing homework?" she asked quietly.

"It's meant to be in the end of the week, I stayed at the party longer than I thought I would, but every second counts right?" she shrugged as Buffy quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry, I know I've gotta get my grades up but Janice really wanted me to come out tonight and…" Buffy held up her hand.

"I know you really wanted to go out tonight and God knows I was like that when I was in school but Dawnie, you need to get these grades up." Dawn looked down as Buffy held back a long lecture for her sister and sat down next to her. "I know I'm not a shining example for school work considering I dropped out of college but you need to work hard Dawn." Dawn nodded as Buffy put her arm round her shoulders. "I know you'll do your best though." She kissed Dawn's forehead and headed over to the fridge to get a soda.

Dawn watched as Buffy opened the bottle and drank from it for a moment before she turned around into the kitchen. Dawn felt a sense of sadness all over her big sister's movements and even more so when Buffy leaned on the counter with both hands braced in a slouch that displayed a great sense of exhaustion physically and mentally. She watched as Buffy took a deep shuddering breath before taking another swig from her soda. She turned and Dawn saw the look of weariness and pain in her eyes and she stood up to approach her.

"What's wrong Buffy?" she enquired. Buffy frowned at this as Dawn peered into her face as if she were looking for something.

"Nothing, just very tired." She replied, weakly. Dawn had never asked her this question and part of her had been dreading it since the second day of her return.

"You sure?" she pressed. "You've been really distant this past few days, not just from me but from everyone. Well apart from Spike, but I won't go into that…" Buffy stopped her with a look that said more than words ever could. Something was wrong, seriously wrong with Buffy and it was eating her up inside.

"I'm still getting used to life again Dawnie. Gimme some time ok?" _Should I tell Dawn? How'd she take it? The fact I was in heaven before Willow…? She'll freak and she doesn't need that at the moment. No, I can't tell her yet. _She smiled, sadly. "I wasn't really expecting to be brought back." Dawn gave her a miserable look and hugged her. Buffy smoothed her hair as she did so.

"Ok, but you'll tell me if something's wrong won't you?" she implored her. Buffy nodded with a forced smile.

"I will Dawnie, promise." Her little looked happier and kissed her on the cheek before returning to her homework. Buffy sighed and headed upstairs to have another shower.

Four vampires were prowling the streets of Sunnydale that night. They stalked a young woman down the street heading towards her home in an alley that was cut-off by wooden fence right at the farthest end. They slipped into game face, as she was about to withdraw her keys. They all hissed with sadistic glee as they approached her from behind and grabbed her.

She shrieked as they forced her against the wall and began trying to sink their fangs into her throat. She screamed for help as they ripped her blouse in half and tore at her remaining clothes with vicious brutally. Just as one of them ripped off her skirt, a sudden chilling breeze blew across them. The four vampires stopped and looked around, feeling a strange new scent on the air.

The ice-like breeze blew again and, unintentionally, they released the woman, who ran into her house and slammed the door. As they looked around, their vampire instincts kicking in and they growled fiercely at the unseen challenge. Then just as a third and final gust of wind came the sound of footsteps echoed around them and they snarled again. Then a wind whistled around them as a figure emerged from the shadows heading towards them.

It was the young man from the outskirts, his leather bomber jacket worn open, revealing a mostly black t-shirt, save two large dark crimson stripes going from top to bottom. His outfit was finished off with light blue jeans, a pair of leather knuckle gloves and stylish black dress boots. His unnaturally silver hair fluttered slightly as he approached the four vamps, his grey eyes that were tinged with blue gazing at them as he took slow measured steps towards them. They all formed a straight line as he approached, not stopping at their challenge.

"You new in this town, little man?" the leader called out. The newcomer didn't answer and simply continued to make his way forward. "Well I think you should know that you've walked into the Hellmouth and around here: vampires make the rules." Again no answer and the vampire began to get frustrated as the newcomer finally came to a stop in front. With a sharp movement of his head, the vampire's lackeys moved to surround him and the newcomer's eyes scanned each of them briefly before settling back on the leader.

"Got nothing to say?" The vampire snarled at him. Nothing, he bared his fangs in a feral manner and he stepped forward. "Then I think you should just walk your ass out of my town." He approached the young man and got in his face. "You've got five seconds to start walking punk." The newcomer made no movements of any kind and simply gazed at the vampire. "Ok five…"

The vamp got no further as the newcomer violently head-butted him. As the leader staggered back, the other three vampires all charged him at once. The first one suffered a chop to the throat before being kicked back several feet. The newcomer spun round and pointed two fingers at the second vampire, who froze as a sparkling essence formed around his body. In an instant the unfortunate demon burst into flames and howled in shock as he burned to dust. The third of the group was floored by a right hook and the first vampire leapt back into the fray.

The warrior ducked his kick but received a violent jab to the face from the vampire. Taking a step back, he caught the follow up attack, thrusting his open palm into the vampire's face before delivering a brutal spin kick to his gut. The demon stumbled back into the wall, where the warrior hit him with a far more vicious kick to the face, causing the back of his head to smack into the brick behind him. Stunned, the vampire was defenceless as his felt the newcomer's hand seize his head and the last thing he felt was his neck snapping with a vile crunch before he dissolved into dust.

The leader, who had been observing the whole fight whilst nursing his bleeding eye, roared and flew towards the newcomer, intent on ripping out his throat. To his shock, he found himself floating in mid-air held aloft. The newcomer looked at him, tilting his head to gauge the vampire's expression before raising his hand towards the vampire. His arm tensed and he threw it out to the side and the air-born vamp rocketed towards the wooden fence at break-neck speed with a scream of terror as he crashed through the wood, being impaled a large chuck of it and vanished into a cloud of ash. The newcomer straightened and slowly turned his gaze to the final vampire who was still lying on the ground. With an almost polite smile, he turned and walked away into the streets and disappearing around the corner

With fearful breath, the vampire scurried to his feet and moved as fast as his legs would carry him away from the young man. He had to warn the others of what happened as whoever this newcomer was...

He meant business.

* * *

_There's chapter 1 guys._

_What did you think? Thoughts on the OC? Reviews, reviews reviews please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2. _

_Enjoy _

* * *

Chapter 2

Spike opened the double doors and sauntered over to the bar, ignoring the glares of the numerous demons that often made up the patrons in Willy's Place. Sliding onto one of the stools, he lifted two fingers to Willy who nodded to him and walked over, using a cloth to clean a glass in his hand.

"Spike, good to see ya." He greeted. Very professional of him, considering he was usually being beaten up for information by everybody, hence his nickname: "the Snitch."

"Likewise mate how's business?" Spike answered, looking around at the bar.

"Good, always has been, always will be." Was the reply. "What can I do ya for?" Willy enquired. Spike thought for a moment and looked at him.

"Bourbon whisky, strongest you got." He said. Willy grinned at him and reached under the counter to pull the shot glasses Spike always drank from and then walked over to the cabinet. Pulling out the bottle, he slid it down the counter to Spike, who nodded to him and proceeded to pour himself a shot.

Drinking the first shot down, he poured himself a second, whilst looking around the bar. Vampires and demons usually crowded in at night, which was nothing unusual in Sunnydale and tonight was no exception. Some of the demons knew him from experience and all of the patrons hated him, firstly because he was a vampire and secondly he was allied to the Slayer.

Spike chuckled to himself. Ever since he'd thrown his lot in with Buffy, his life had been made all the more difficult. He remembered the time he'd had the holy high hell beaten out of him before being thrown out of the last bar he used to drink in. Chugging down his second and third shot, he turned his gaze to a group of demons who had been glaring at him ever since he entered. He raised his scarred eyebrow at them.

"What? Can't a bloke have a drink without being stared at?" they all turned away from him and he sneered before returning to his drink. Without intending to, he listened into some of the conversations around him. Most of them were casual conversations and he found himself laughing quietly at some of the jokes being told around him and took another shot of whisky.

"I'm telling you, man. The kid wasn't human." _That _got his attention. Spike turned his head slightly to listen in to the six vampires sitting in one of the corners of the bar. All of them were in vamp face and were staring intently at the one in the centre of the booth.

"Right ok, Marvin." One of the others replied. "Then just what in the hell was this kid?" Spike continued to listen in intently. "What was he? Another vampire? A demon?" Marvin shook his head.

"He wasn't a vampire or a demon, but he sure as hell wasn't human either!" The other vampires all groaned at this.

"Then just what the hell was he?!" a brawny bald male demanded. Spike frowned at this. _A being that's not human, demon or vampire? That's interesting._

"Look I told you what happened, you gotta believe me!" Marvin blustered. The vamps around him sighed and a female vamp spoke up.

"Then just tell us again!" Marvin groaned but began to talk again all the same.

"Me, Jake and the others were following this girl. When we got her to ourselves if you know what I mean…" The males all began chuckling as Spike continued to eavesdrop on them. "Then this cold wind blew around us and this kid just came out of the shadows towards us."

"Ok, what'd this kid look like?" Marvin thought for a long moment trying to remember as much detail about the newcomer as possible,

"He was about 5'11, 18 years old. He had silver hair, no seriously silver hair." He began, as the female vamp shook her head. "Eyes as grey as steel man and fur-trimmed bomber jacket. He just stalked towards us and didn't say a goddamned thing, even when Jake began threatening him." Marvin's companions all looked at each other and then back at Marvin.

"Wait a sec! You're telling me, Jake was threatening this guy and he didn't budge an inch?" Marvin nodded and they made noises of surprise.

"Kid's got balls to do that." One of them remarked.

"I bet Jake ripped his throat out right?" a second said. Marvin shook his head to their shock.

"Never got the chance. This kid just went to work on us and we only managed to hit him once! He dusted Chase and Tyler like it was nothing, hell he set Chase on fire with a wave of his hand." Spike had put down his glass by this point, memorising every detail that was coming out of Marvin's mouth. "He almost ripped Tyler's head off before Jake got back into it."

"Then Jake took him to school." Again Marvin shook his head.

"No, he jumped at the kid, but the kid didn't even move and Jake was just floating in mid-air." Spike raised an eyebrow at the mention of this. _Telekinesis?_ He pondered quietly as Marvin continued. "Then he moved his hand out to the side like this…" Marvin swept his arm out to the side in a dramatic fashion "and Jake just flew into fence and dusted." The other vamps all stared at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Where were you during all this?" they demanded, he looked down humiliated.

"The kid floored me before I got the chance to grab him. By the time I got back up, the other three were dust and then he just walked away…" Spike had heard enough by this point. Taking a final shot of whiskey, he slammed the glass down on the counter and made his way out of Willy's Place, ignoring the yell of outrage from the owner as he did so.

He stepped outside and began to head back to his crypt, avoiding the direct routes in favour of the back alleys, looking for some entertainment along the way. He was gonna tell Buffy about this, whoever or whatever this newcomer was, he had taken on four vampires with, by sounds of it, no effort and dusted three of them. Marvin he'd left alive to be the messenger to tell the vampire community of his work. But what interested him was that this newcomer was not human, vampire or demon. So the Questions were: who and what was he and just who's side was this guy on?

Spike thought this all the way back to his crypt and continued to do so by the time he reached his humble abode and settled down to watch _Passions_. He rubbed his chin with hand and for once, did not really watch the show and simply sat pondering the answers to the questions in his mind.

Buffy sighed in boredom. She was sitting on the couch with Tara sitting next to her, watching or at the least pretending to watch TV. Willow and Dawn had gone out to the mall, leaving them at home on their own. Both of them seemed relieved at Willow's absence though Buffy found herself missing Dawn a little, despite the fact she would only be gone about two hours. She leaned on her arms as Tara folded her legs underneath her.

"You know…" Buffy looked over at her curiously. "I'm actually surprised we were able to convince Dawn to go out with Willow, she seemed really stubborn about it." Buffy laughed a little.

"Well, I'm personally more surprised we convinced Willow to leave if I'm honest." They both shared a laugh at this and then they went quiet for a moment. Buffy glanced over at Tara, who seemed very caught up in her own thoughts. She'd noticed the tension between the Wicca's the other day but hadn't mentioned it. "Tara?"

"Hmmm?" the Wicca looked up at her.

"Are you and Will…" Tara frowned "you know, cool?" Tara looked away for a second.

"I-I dunno Buffy," she answered, looking back her. "It's…it's been different since…"

"Since she brought me back?" Buffy enquired. Tara hesitated for a long moment and then nodded.

"Y-yeah…" she stammered, not sure how to continue. "Ever since she began using higher level magic, she's…she's changed." Buffy frowned. "She hasn't changed how she acts towards me, you, Dawnie Xander and Anya but her aura's changed…it's heartbreaking." Buffy's eyes widened at this and she turned fully to look at Tara.

"What?" she breathed. Tara's cheeks were wet with tears and she sniffed as she tried to regain her breath.

"Her aura…it's d-different now. She d-doesn't even r-realise it yet but it's there…" Buffy could only look perplexed as Tara hiccupped through her tears.

"What is?" she continued.

"Lust…lust for magic, the d-desire to use it and abuse it." Tara tried to take a steadying breath. "She's…addicted to it and I can't…I'm not sure if…I can deal with it now." Buffy opened her mouth to say something but the words stuck as Tara wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I love her, Goddess I love her with everything that's mine but her addiction to magic is getting out of control and we've argued about it but she just won't listen to me!" Tara actually cried out the last words and broke down again. Buffy scooted across to her and wrapped her arm over her shoulders.

"She'll come round, have you told her how you feel about this magic thing?" Buffy asked. Tara shook her head, leaning into Buffy's shoulder. "Then that's what you need to do." Tara looked up at her.

"You think she'd listen to that?" Buffy nodded, though she didn't quite believe her own words.

"I know Will well enough to know you're the most important person in her life. Remember the whole brain sucky thingy with Glory?" Tara nodded Buffy shuddered slightly. "Ewww I can't believe I just brought that up" Tara snorted slightly at that. "Anyway, Willow did everything, _everything _to bring you back and she didn't stop until she had you back. She'll understand if you explain to her how you feel." Tara nodded and straightened. "I'm sorry." Tara frowned and tilted her head at Buffy's sudden apology.

"For what?"

I just feel kinda responsible, you know because her addiction started when she t…" Buffy just managed to catch herself before she finished that sentence and reworded it "when she decided to bring me back from the dead." Tara frowned; she hadn't missed Buffy's sudden change in attitude during that sentence.

"You don't have to apologise Buffy." She answered softly. "But…aren't you happy she brought you back?" Buffy tensed and paused for a second too long.

"It's not that…it's just…" Buffy paused, unsure of how to say this without exposing her secret. "It's just I'd wish, she hadn't gone through with it without at least giving me some kind of alarm call." Tara frowned and then sniggered slightly. "You know, "Hey Buffy, we're gonna bring you out of eternal slumber, be prepared" kinda thing. I'm still adjusting to…life again but that's all there is to it. I'm not ungrateful but at the same time…"

"You find it hard to be grateful." She nodded and Tara understood. Buffy sighed inwardly; Tara was far from stupid and would probably figure it out soon or later. _Later rather than sooner would be good._ She thought as Tara wiped her eyes again.

"I'm sorry about this whole, breaking-down-in-tears episode, it's been bottled up for awhile now and just needed to come out." Buffy smiled understandingly and scooted away from Tara who sat up straighter again. "With that said, how about some lunch?" Tara asked. Buffy grinned and both of them headed for the kitchen. Buffy and Tara fussed over whether to have an omelette or a pizza as they looked at the contents of the fridge but eventually decided on omelette and Tara set about making the lunch as Buffy looked on.

Buffy always admired Tara, not for her prowess as a witch but for her kindness and gentle nature. She was so thoughtful and knew when to ask something and when not to. She was good at reading people and often knew things others didn't. Buffy smiled, grateful that she had a friend like Tara especially during a time like this.

When Willow and Dawn came back, Buffy did her best to play the role of best friend to Willow. Despite feeling angry and disappointed she still considered her such and was determined to keep her friendship. That evening Buffy sat with them while they were in the lounge and watched TV. She smiled at Willow and Tara; Tara was obviously keeping quiet for the time being and wore her ever-gentle smile around Willow. Buffy quietly slipped outside after half an hour of television to get some air.  
She stood on her back-porch, listening to the evening noises as the sun set very quickly in her opinion as the evening turned into night. She didn't mind though as she closed her eyes enjoying the breeze as the sounds from inside the house were muffled by the wind in her ears. She lost track of how long she stood there, just enjoying the quiet.

She suddenly tensed when she heard rustling from the bushes and her body slipped into combat mode as she eyed the shadows for a long tense. Surprisingly, to her relief, Spike emerged from the bushes, smoking a cigarette as he did so. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad at not having to fight something outside her own home and smiled as he approached. He was really the only person other than Dawn she could smile to, at least properly.

"Evening Slayer." He greeted dropping the cigarette and stumping it out with his foot.

"Hi Spike." She replied as he climbed the two stairs to stand by her. She looked into his cobalt eyes and became entranced by them for a moment before she next spoke. "What brings you here? Not stalking me again are you?" she asked playfully. He chuckled.

"Only if you ask real nice, pet." She laughed and they looked at each other for a moment. "I'm sorry to say I'm here strictly on business." She frowned and folded her arms at this.

"Business?" she repeated. He nodded leaning against the railing.

"I've got some information that might interest you." She nodded and waited for him to continue. "I think it's something all the Scoobies are going to want to hear, love." She raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on, what kind of information?" she persisted, wanting to know more of the specifics. He sighed.

"There's newcomer in town." She inclined her head and he continued. "I don't know the particulars but I heard a group of vamps talking about him at Willy's last night." She thought for a moment as he gazed at her. "I think it's something everyone should know, pet." He repeated. She nodded.

"All right sure, I'll call Anya and tell her to bring Xander and Giles over." He nodded as she went to go inside. She turned towards him with a frown and motioned for him to follow. "You can come in you know," she said. He chuckled, feeling unusually nervous and followed her into the kitchen.

When they entered, Dawn came through from the living room and grinned ecstatically at the sight of her favourite vampire. "Spike!" she threw herself at him and he caught her with a laugh, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Niblet." He answered. Buffy couldn't help but beam at the sight of them as Dawn kissed him on the cheek. Dawn adored Spike and had told her how much Spike had looked after her when she was gone. _I haven't thanked Spike for that. He really hasn't broken any of his promises to me _Buffy realised this now as she glanced at her sister and Spike. "How's my Lil'Bit?" he asked as Buffy watched them from the living room door.

"I'm ok, even with school and that." She answered dancing around him.

"You doing your homework?" He asked sternly, something that was very unlike him. She nodded with a pout.

"Yeah, even Buffy's nagging me about my homework and the fact my grades need improving." She stuck her tongue out at her big sister, who smirked.

"It hurts because it's true Dawnie." She replied. Spike chuckled but held up his hand to calm them both from snapping at each other, a talent he'd picked up in his time with both Summers girls.

"Listen to your big sister Dawnie. If she's worrying then she's right ok?" Dawn pouted and Spike put his hand on her head. "Hey, just promise me you'll do good in school ok Niblet?" Buffy marvelled at his nature around Dawn. It was like he wasn't even a vampire, he act so _human_.

"Ok for you Spike." Dawn conceded and Buffy and Spike shared a grin at this. "I really missed you!" she stated. Spike raised his scarred eyebrow at Buffy, who shrugged.

"It's only been a week, Dawnie." He answered matter of factly, and she shrugged.

"I know but I don't see you as much anymore." She replied. He sighed at this, sensing the implication behind that and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that won't we, pet?" he answered. He looked at Buffy expectantly. "If that's ok with you love?" Buffy blinked at the fact Spike was actually asking her permission.

"Come on Buffy please?" Dawn pleaded. Buffy rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and smiled.

"Oh alrighty then go on, I've gotta call Anya anyway." Dawn squealed and pulled Spike into the living room. Tara smiled as did Willow and they both greeted Spike who nodded at them as he sat down next to Dawn.

As Buffy called Anya, she barely acknowledged what she and Anya were saying; she just watched Willow, Tara and Dawn interact with Spike. She couldn't help but notice how much Willow and Tara had also taken to Spike, despite how pissed Spike was at Willow, he still spoke with her like nothing was wrong and laughed with them. She recognized now that Spike had become part of the family while she was gone, like he was their guardian angel. She chuckled lightly at that thought and had to reassure Anya she wasn't laughing at her _Guardian Angel? More like Guardian Big Bad he wouldn't look at me the same if I put him and 'Angel' in the sentence._ She said her goodbyes to Anya over the phone and came over to sit next to Spike as he joked with the other three girls and they all shared good conversation until Anya, Xander and Giles arrived after half-an-hour.

Giles and Xander fixed Spike with a glare and Spike simply nodded to them, his face uncharacteristically devoid of his usual cocky smirk that irritated them. Anya simply smiled at him and moved over to sit down in the armchair with Xander perching next to her; Giles leaned on the coffee table, still staring coldly at Spike.

"Ok Buffy." Anya started. "What's so important that you had to drag me away from kinky time with Xander?" Tara covered her eyes whilst blushing and Dawn stifled a giggle. Xander looked down sheepishly as Buffy shook her head.

"Well I've called everyone here because…" she nodded to the bleached blond vampire "Spike has got some information for us…" she didn't get much further before being interrupted.

"He's leaving Sunnydale?" Xander exclaimed hopefully.

"In your bloody dreams, bricklayer." Spike shot back, Dawn giggled again and Buffy had to turn her face so she could hide her grin.

"No." She said. "He said he's got information that all of us need to hear." Xander frowned and looked at Dawn.

"Should Dawnie really be here for this then? I mean if it's all slayer-y stuff…" he trailed off at the anger in Dawn's eyes.

"Hey I'm old enough to hear slayer-y stuff!" Dawn retorted indignantly. Xander held out his hand to pacify her.

"Dawnie, you're fifteen…"

"Your point?" he and Giles both looked at Buffy in shock. "I was fifteen when I became a Slayer, so that argument's pretty much out the window." They gaped at her as Spike raised his eyebrows to her while Dawn also looked surprised. "Besides, Dawn's got a right to be here after Glory." She looked at Dawn who smiled at her and nodded.

"Regardless…" Giles turned his icy stare to Spike once more. "What could possibly be so important that _you_ would want _us_ to here it?" Spike scoffed at this and pointed at him threateningly.

"Well if you'd just shut ya gob Rupert, I'd tell you now wouldn't I?" Giles's face contorted with anger as again Dawn stifled her laughter, along with Tara and Willow.

"Just because you've tried to integrate yourself with us when Buffy was gone, doesn't make you one of us, Spike" he growled. "You've still got a lot to prove before…" Dawn went to speak again but Buffy beat her to it

"You're wrong Giles." He looked at her with wide eyes, as did Xander again. "Spike has more than proved himself to us…" she turned her gaze to the aforementioned vampire "to _me_…over the summer. He's welcome here now." Giles turned to her fully.

"Buffy would you…"

"Think about I'm doing? I have and Spike's part of the group now." She fixed him with a look that wasn't to be argued with. Spike smiled in elation at this and nodded gratefully to her. Xander went to say something. "Let's just hear what Spike has to say, _without _anyone butting in?" she said pointedly and Xander sighed in defeat and everyone turned their attention to Spike.

"All right, bear with me for a sec yeah?" he began. "I went to Willy's Place, last night. Remember your old mate Willy the Snitch?" they all nodded and he continued. "I just went there to pass the time yeah? And was minding my own business…"

"Is this going to get important anytime soon?" Giles interrupted, Buffy pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance but said nothing this time. Spike looked at him, mischief in his gaze.

"Didn't your mum ever teach to respect your elders Rupert? Since I got at least century on you, I think I hold that spot" Giles bit the inside of his mouth as Spike inclined his head slightly and he continued. "I was sitting at the bar when I overheard a group of vamps talking. They said something about a 'kid', a newcomer in Sunnydale." They all looked at each other for a second.

"So what?" Xander demanded Anya hit him on the leg. "Ow!"

"Shut up Xander, this is a chance for me to earn more money, so shush!" The rest of the Scoobies save Giles, all sniggered at this whilst Spike waited patiently for them to turn their attention back to him.

"Well this 'kid' apparently isn't ordinary yeah? Seems he's already made an impact in the vampire world by dusting three vamps out of four from what I hear. The survivor, a Marvin, said something about him setting one on fire with 'a wave of his hand.' Tara and Willow looked at each other and then back at Spike.

"Magic?" Willow asked Spike shrugged.

"I don't know Red. Marvin also said, that one of the vamps, Jake, jumped at him but just ended up "floating" in the air, while the kid barely moved. Don't need three guesses to figure that out do we?"

"Telekinesis." All eyes turned Dawn, who felt like hiding now. "What? I read." She defended; Spike and Buffy glanced at each other and shrugged. Giles looked incredulously at Buffy and then Dawn.

"Points to the Niblet." Spike continued as he paced in front of them. "Yeah, he used telekinesis and magic…" he pointed at Willow "and dusted three out four vamps leaving this Marvin alive. But, get this, according to Marvin this newcomer isn't human, demon…or vampire." Everyone exchanged shocked glances as Buffy looked at Spike.

"Then what is he?" Spike shook his head at her, looking just as confused.

"Not a clue, they didn't say anything else. But apparently he fought all four vamps together and only got hit once. That's no small feat against vampires and no offence pet but even you'd have trouble with pulling that off." He pointed out; Buffy nodded in agreement and turned to Tara and Willow.

"What do you guys think? Magic?" Tara looked at her as Willow frowned in confusion.

"I dunno Buffy. If what Spike's saying is true and he was able set a vampire on fire with ' a wave of his hand' then that means he has a high level of skill in magic…" she looked at Willow who nodded.

"Not even me and Tara can manage that," she added on, "we have to chant the incantation before we can really get any results." She frowned. "Come to think of it, I did feel someone using magic last night but I just thought I was going nuts." She admitted sheepishly and Tara put her hand on her knee.

"I felt it too." Tara said. "It was very powerful." Buffy nodded in thought as Giles spoke up.

"Why should we believe any of this Spike?" he insisted. "You could've been drunk." Buffy turned to her Watcher but kept quiet when Spike laughed out loud.

"You haven't been drinking with me Watcher, it would take a bit more than a few whiskey's to even got me remotely tipsy yeah? Vampire constitution and all" he replied with a dry smirk as Giles simply folded his arms. "I know what I heard and it's big, I mean if this guy could take on four vamps…" Buffy nodded in agreement "one of them being Jake, who I heard, is or _was _a big shot in one of the nests, almost as old as me I hear, then that already means he's no push-over yeah?" He stated. Buffy got up and paced around, trying to think about who or what this newcomer could be.

"But what is he?" she stressed; Spike simply shook his head again. "Giles, any ideas?" she asked. Giles shook his head, rubbing his glasses, as was his habit.

"None, I've never heard of anything quite this powerful before and if I have anything on it, then it would be within the oldest archives of the Watchers Council. I'm no more confused than you are." he sighed as Buffy turned to Anya.

"Anya? You're an ex-demon, what about you?" Anya, after getting over her shock about being asked such a question, shook her head sadly.

"I don't have a clue either Buffy. I'll admit I've come across some pretty powerful beings in my time as a Vengeance Demon, but like Giles I've never encountered anything like this beyond D'Hoffryn, but he wouldn't waste his time by dusting vamps, not his gig." Buffy nodded as Spike thought for a moment, when Dawn spoke up.

"Do you reckon it's someone like Glory again?" Her voice was tiny and filled with fear. Buffy down next to Dawn and put her arm around her.

"No Dawnie, it isn't. It can't be." Dawn nodded as Spike now came over and knelt down in front of her. Buffy sent a warning glare at Xander and Giles, who'd made to move forward and they backed off slightly.

"Niblet, you don't worry about that now. She is not going to bother you again." Dawn nodded and pressed her cheek into Buffy's shoulder as Spike rubbed her arm comfortingly. "That's over with, so let's focus on the here and now." Buffy glanced at him and mouthed "thank you" to him and he nodded, moving to sit next to Dawn.

"So what are we going to do about this newcomer?" Willow asked. "Do we hit research mode?" Buffy nodded. "I can do a locator spell if you…" She stopped at Tara's hard look and faltered. "Never mind. Internet?" Giles groaned.

"Why would the internet have anything on any kind of Demonic entity Willow?" he uttered incredulously. "I've got books that may help."

"Still surfing the web can't hurt right?" Xander asked. Giles muttered something intelligible and Xander looked at Buffy. "Maybe the Magic Shop has something that can help with this." Anya nodded as Spike thought, unaware of the sudden weight on his shoulder.

"I can do some more scooping around in the bars…" He began, looking at Buffy.

"I think you've done enough Spike." Giles retorted, Buffy growled quietly at Giles's attitude towards Spike.

"I wasn't asking you." Spike shot back, turning back to the Slayer. "Pet?" she nodded again to Giles's dismay.

"It may help, keep an ear out for anything unusual." He nodded and she grinned. "Spike." He frowned and she indicated to his shoulder. He looked down to see Dawn was fast asleep. She snuggled into his shoulder and her arm unconsciously hooked into Spike's

Spike's lips shifted into a very tender smile. The rest of the Scoobies watched in amazement, as he gently reached underneath Dawn's legs and scooped her up carefully into his arms. With a soft, parental look on his face, he looked at Buffy and indicated he would put her upstairs. Willow and Tara watched with awed expressions as Spike quietly moved out of the room and up the stairs, out of sight.

"That was so cute." Anya piped up. "I swear I've never seen any vampire act like that. He's so brotherly and fatherly and…and I dunno, that was so _cute_" Giles straightened up, a thunderous expression on his face and looked at Buffy.

"A word Buffy." He stated, heading into the kitchen. Buffy sighed; she should've known this would happen.

_Here it comes_. She got up and followed her watcher out of the room. Xander went to follow but Anya stopped him with a firm grip on his wrist.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris, if you go into that kitchen, you will be without me as a bed-mate until our wedding." Xander paled and sat down, much to the amusement of the watching Wicca's.

"What are you thinking Buffy?" Giles hissed the second they entered the kitchen. She folded her arms, defiantly.

"What are you talking about?" she replied coldly. He pointed out towards the living room.

"Giving Spike permission to be in your house, exposing Dawn to him and allowing him to take part in our operations? This is _Spike_ Buffy!" he growled. "What is wrong with you?" her mouth dropped, appalled by this sudden attack on her.

"What's wrong with me?" She repeated, "For God's sake Giles, will you just stop and listen to what you're saying!" he put his hands on his hips and she did the same. "I have not _exposed_ Dawn to Spike, she loves him and Spike obviously cares a great deal about her. If I'm not mistaken, he's the one who spent the most time with her, while I was GONE!" She spat out. "As I said, Spike has proven himself to us and to me, he's one of us now." Giles snorted and paced to the other end of the dining table.

"Have you ever stopped to consider what would happen if he lost the chip?" Giles spat. Buffy froze for a moment. No she hadn't but in truth, she couldn't see Spike just deciding to kill her and the Scoobies just because the chip stopped working.

"Have _you_ ever stopped to consider why he simply doesn't go and get a brain surgeon to remove it?" she retorted just as bitingly. Giles opened his mouth and then closed it again, his retort died on his tongue. "I didn't think so." Giles decided to try the more diplomatic approach.

"Buffy, Spike is dangerous…"

"Oh you're preaching to the choir on that one." She admitted. "I know just how dangerous Spike is. Uh hello, he almost _killed_ me the first time I fought him, but I also know that he hasn't tried to find some other way to try and kill me since he got the chip. In fact he's done far more for me than I ever expected him to, which is more than I can say for you." Giles stepped back from the table.

"What?" Buffy laughed bitterly at his confusion.

"You didn't even stay to try and take care of Dawn Giles. You decided to leave for England when you got the chance. Willow, Tara and _Spike _were there for her. Anya, I can understand since she runs the Magic Shop, but I honestly expected more from you and Xander." He looked down at this and Buffy continued. "You were supposed to be there for her and you weren't. Spike was and I'm grateful he was." Giles sighed and stepped forward.

"Buffy, can you just listen…"

"No enough!" she cut him off with a venomous tongue. "I've heard enough. Spike's part of the group now and you need to deal with that." Giles closed his eyes, conceding defeat and cleaned his glasses once more.

"Very well Buffy. But don't think for one second that I am comfortable with this." He growled and went to exit the house. She stood and watched him as Xander peaked his head round the corner and smiled hesitantly at her as she heard the door open.

"I'll see you tomorrow Buffy." He said. She nodded and he vanished from view. The door closed indicating Xander, Anya and Giles had gone. Releasing a breath, she sunk down into a chair and rested her head on her arms.

"Thanks, pet." She jerked up to see Spike leaning against the door leading to the living room. She smiled and he looked down sheepishly. "You didn't have to defend me you know? I understand why they can't trust me." Buffy stood up and approached him.

"I don't." He raised his eyes to hers and she smiled again. "You've done so much for them over summer and they still can't look past the fact you're Spike, The Slayer of Slayers."

"Can you?" he murmured. Buffy frowned and paused for a moment. Then she stepped forward so she was closer to him.

"Yes, I can…" she breathed he failed to hide his grin at this and nodded. Both them of them noticed the sudden increase in tension between them; they gazed at each other intensely for a long moment.

"That means a lot, pet. More than I can put into words." She nodded and they stood awkwardly for a moment. Being so close to her was driving Spike crazy; it took all of his willpower to stop himself from devouring her sweet lips. "I'd better go." He went to move to the front door.

"You don't have to…" he turned to her, eyes wide and she blushed under his gaze. "I mean…you don't…you can stay?" his jaw dropped faster than the Wily Coyote and she giggled shyly at this.

"Stay?" he repeated, unsure if he'd heard her right. She nodded

"You can sleep on the couch if you want." She offered. He let out a breathy laugh at this and scratched the back of his head.

"I think the Scoobies would get ideas if I stayed, love." He pointed out. She shrugged.

"Look, they'd only get ideas _if _we were sharing a bed Spike." He looked away, the faintest glimmer of crimson on his cheeks and she couldn't to hide her reddened cheeks either at that thought. "But…you're gonna be on the couch and besides it would save you the journey back to the crypt." He hesitated but she pressed on. "At least I'll know you'll be downstairs if I want to talk…" That sealed the deal and Spike sighed in defeat so he looked up and nodded.

"Ok." She released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding as he slid off his duster and hung it on the banister. "As long as you promise not to play "Kick the Spike" in the morning." She laughed breathily and nodded.

"Only if you don't wake me up too early." He smiled and went into the living room, which was now void of Scoobies. "Thanks for putting Dawnie to bed Spike." She said awkwardly, he nodded with a grin and settled down on the couch but not before drawing the curtains.

"Good night Buffy." She yawned and nodded to him, heading upstairs, watching Spike as he lay back on the couch.

Spike had barely gotten comfortable when his vampire hearing caught her reply, though it was only a whisper.

"Good night, Spike…"

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3 enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Spike groaned in his sleep and opened his eyes groggily. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn but he didn't see any sunlight coming in through the window. It was still the extremely early hours of the morning and sunrise was still a few hours away. Swinging his legs off the couch Spike pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to rub the sleepiness from his eyes before he stood. Rolling his neck from side to side, he popped the stiff joints and stretched before heading over to the foyer and picking up his duster. Slipping it on, he looked upstairs andcontemplated telling the sleeping residents he was leaving. Deciding not to risk a round of "Kick the Spike" with Buffy, he headed for the back door.

On entering the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was a pile of bills on the table and he picked one of them up and looked it over. With a soft huff of annoyance, Spike took a pen and pulled something out of his duster pocket and scribbled something down and left it on the table. Finding a small pad of paper, he wrote a note on it before folding over what he'd gotten out of his pocket. With a smile, he straightened up and moved to the back door.

"Leaving?" he jumped at the voice and turned to see Buffy leaning against the door to the living room. She was wearing her nightwear, a tank top and shorts that were barely noticeable due to the robe she was wearing and his eyes drank in before he caught himself. She smiled teasingly "And without saying goodbye?" she came into the kitchen "how rude." He chuckled.

"Didn't want to wake you, pet." He answered softly. The sight of her smooth and bare legs was tempting him terribly, but he kept his eyes on her face and fought to keep them there. "Wanted to get back to my crypt before sunrise." She nodded understandingly, but he noticed she looked very tired. "You sleep alright?" she shook her head sheepishly.

"No, haven't slept well for a couple of nights now." He nodded understandingly. "But tonight was easier than the others," she met his gaze "maybe it's because you were close by." He blushed oh-so very slightly and grinned shyly.

"Not sure that had anything to do with it, love," she laughed a little before she become serious for a second, as she went over what Spike had told them last night. "Buffy?" She looked up at him.

"Do you have anything else to tell me about this newcomer?" Spike thought for a moment, remembering everything that he overhead at the bar.

"Well, I got a physical description but not sure how much help it will be." Buffy nodded and he continued. "Silver hair," she raised an eyebrow and he shrugged in a "don't ask" gesture, "eyes as grey as steel, 18 years old apparently and a fur trimmed-bomber jacket, that's about it." She slowly digested the information, locking it away in her 'slayer information' vault as Spike watched her. "You still want me to check the bars today if I can?" he enquired. Buffy nodded.

"If you can that'd be great. I wanna know as much about this guy as possible and whether he's one of the good guys or one of the bad guys," He looked down in thought. "Though dusting three vamps definitely works in his favour in some circles." Spike laughed.

"Guess it does in that." He stood in silence for a moment. "I don't think I'll head to the Magic Shop if I find out anything. Don't think Rupert or Harris would appreciate it, especially after last night yeah?" She sighed in annoyance. "Just saying, pet." He said. She nodded.

"I know, but they'll have to accept the fact you're part of the group now." Spike couldn't help his grin at this. "And I laid into Giles pretty hard last night, I'm sure he'll think twice before he gets all demand-y again." She smiled softly. "Spike…" he looked at her. "You don't have to prove yourself to them." He smiled.

"Maybe not, but I'm gonna have to either way ain't I pet?" she inclined her head in agreement. "Don't matter to me, at least I've got you for back up." They laughed and Buffy blushed at this. "Shall I come here if anything comes up?" she nodded immediately,

"Yeah that'd be great, if not I'll drop by your crypt." He inclined his head as she paused while he went to exit "And Spike…" he turned back to her "you're welcome here anytime." Spike blinked in surprise before he beamed at her.

"Thanks, kitten." He answered. "That's means a lot." She nodded. "I'll see you later today then?" she smiled and turned to make herself glass of water. "Oh and you're welcome." She looked back at the door in confusion but he was already gone. Frowning she turned towards the hall, only to notice the note he'd left on the table. Walking over to it, she picked it up and unfolded it and to her shock, a few paychecks fell out onto the table. Blinking, she turned her attention back to the note.

Buffy

_I know you didn't want me to help with the money, but it's something I wanted to do, so sorry pet but I've gone ahead a paid your bills for you._

_Honestly if I'd let them take the Niblet away from you then I'd have never forgiven myself. She's your only remaining family Buffy and I don't want to guess what you'd do to keep them from taking her away. Please let me take care of you just this once._

_You don't have to worry about the money being stolen. I was quite wealthy as a human and I inherited all of the goods when my mother died. I didn't have much use for it as a vamp so it's all been saved up in a bank under my name. You're paid up for the next few months, so that should give you enough time to get a job._

_I'm sorry I did this behind your back but I wanted to be some help. I know I haven't said it recently but I love you and this is my way of showing you._

_Spike_

Buffy completely and utterly melted and her stomach did a funny flip as she read the note a second time and she gave a surprisingly dreamy smile. She honestly couldn't believe Spike had done this. She grown so used to him doing as she asked recently that she never dreamt he'd go against her wishes especially in this case. Nonetheless, for the first time being ripped out of her eternal slumber, Buffy felt genuinely happy. She turned to the door Spike had disappeared through and considered running after him.

_No, no. You'll give him ideas if you do that, Buffy-girl. _Her mind argued. _Thank him later. He's done so much for you and Dawn, Spike deserves so much more than he gets. _She sat down, looking at the checks and gasped at the amount he had paid $_20'000?!_ Her mind screeched at her. _Damn, you seriously owe Spikey for this Buffy. You'd better start thinking of how to repay him. _Numerous images went through her head of how to repay him for his sudden act of amazing generosity but none of them seemed good enough until a particular image of _her _and Spike came to mind. She couldn't help thinking how delightful the image would be as it played in her mind but she then shook her head with a grin though her skin was pleasantly flushed. _I'll find a way to pay him back. Spike. _Then it hit her like a punch in the gut, _He really does love me. _Wistfully caught up in this sudden affirmation, she drifted out of the kitchen and back up into her room. She fell back into bed and waited for the sun to come up.

The morning passed quickly, Buffy had been the first up and quickly showered and dressed before anyone else. She sat downstairs in the living room with a cup of water as Dawn came down the stairs. Her sister gave her a tired smile and entered the kitchen. Buffy waited for a moment, before she heard a squeal of amazement and grinned as Dawn came running back in with Spike's note.

"Spike paid the bills!" she cried. " Spike paid the bills!" Buffy stood up and Dawn leapt at her and they hugged, relieved at the weight of their shoulders.

Tara and Willow responded in similar ways, though Tara held back the squeals and simply smiled in her typical fashion. Willow was amazed but elated by Spike's generosity as they sat down at breakfast discussing how Buffy had found him leaving in the early hours of the morning. Buffy couldn't help the grin all the way to the Magic Box.

Though the mood she found at the shop was less than joyful when she got there. In fact, Giles, Anya and Xander all looked thoroughly bored by the time they arrived, Giles had his nose in a book whilst Anya was leaning on the counter in complete boredom as and Xander sat opposite Giles. Xander didn't look up from his book until Willow sat down and pulled out her laptop whilst Tara went to talk to Anya. Buffy and Dawn remained standing for a moment before Buffy spoke.

"So, how's it going?" Giles took off his glasses and pinched his nose as Xander looked up, shaking his head.

"Nothing Buff, absolutely squat. Since we didn't have much to go by anyway, we haven't found anything." She sighed at this and Dawn looked a bit of place, shifted her weight from foot to another whilst she waited for something to do.

"Dawnie…" Buffy had noticed realising she wanted something to do. "Why don't you see if you can help Willow with the web searching thing." Dawn nodded brightly and moved over to sit next to the redhead, who smiled as they both began surfing the web. "Anything that could even hint at what this guy is?" Giles groaned and stood up; while Buffy turned to Anya "How about you?" she shook her head.

"Nope. I've drawn on all my vengeance demon memories and nothing and nobody comes to mind." She whined. "You'd think if I met someone like this, I'd remember." Buffy chuckled as she stepped in front of the counter as Willow tapped the keys on her laptop, whilst Tara put her nose into a book.

"Are you absolutely certain Spike's information is accurate?" Giles said dryly. Buffy groaned as put her hand on her forehead in annoyance. "Buffy, I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're saying Giles because you said last night." He stopped and he waited for Buffy to continue. "Look, maybe this will help with our research. Spike said this guy has silver hair, grey eyes and is 18 years old." Giles and Xander both looked very dismayed at this and Xander stood up. Tara on the other hand had an intrigued expression on her face as she began flicking through her book again, looking for a certain page.

"How do you know that?" Xander demanded. Buffy looked down sheepishly before replying.

"Spike told me this morning." She mumbled, but both of them heard it. Xander however did not say anything but jumped as Willow and Tara both winced at the thunderous that Giles suddenly exploded out with

"What were you doing with him this morning?!" Giles barked. Buffy shrank away and Dawn couldn't help but notice this. It was rare for Buffy to back down, but the sudden outburst had either shocked her or upset her.

"I-I let him stay the night." She answered weakly. Xander looked absolutely shocked as Giles threw up his hands in appalled dismay.

"You let him stay the night?!" the Watcher bellowed. Buffy nodded avoiding Giles's eyes as Willow and Tara looked at each other, whilst Dawn stood up going to her sister's side. "What else did you let him do while he was there Buffy?!" Giles couldn't stop the words from spilling out his lips, but Buffy's shocked and furious green eyes told him he'd just crossed a line. Though a large part of him did not care.

"Giles! I can't believe you just suggested that…!" she couldn't stop the hurt from flooding into her voice. "How dare you! Even if that…" she didn't finish the sentence as the older man's gaze bored into her and she just let her eyes show him the line he had just crossed. "It wouldn't be any either of your business anyway!" Xander went to say something but Anya cut him off and began admonishing him

"Come on you two." Willow entreated softly having noticed Xander was about to start as well. Both of them turned their eyes to her. "Let Buffy at least explain herself before you throw accusations at her. I'm sure Buffy had her reasons…" It dawned on her that was just about the worst she could've just said.

"Reasons?!" Giles roared. Dawn put her hand on Buffy's shoulder as Giles turned his attention to Willow, whilst Anya stopped Xander from saying anything at all. Dawn knew that Xander had no love for Spike but had Buffy's best intentions in mind, whilst Giles simply loathed the vampire for existing. "Spike had no business staying the night!" Willow stood up to Giles who looked down at her.

"Giles, it's Buffy's life. Let her make her own decisions." Tara looked at Willow with pride as Dawn smiled at this. Buffy however seemed to have withdrawn into herself and the younger Summers felt herself become extremely angry.

" I can't believe you'd even try to condone such recklessness Willow! Especially with your behaviour as of late" Willow gasped in shock and felt herself tear up at this as Giles stared at her accusingly and she backed away slowly. "Spike shouldn't have been there in the first place, whatever his reasons. Good Lord, need I remind any of you just who and what Spike is?!"

"Oh shut up Giles!!" Everyone in the room froze and all eyes turned to Dawn who marched over to Giles with such authority that he stepped back in the face of the fifteen year old. "You stand there talking about Spike's history, how he's killed two slayers and that he's a vampire without a soul and you just ignore what he's done for us!" Giles stood gaping as Dawn put her hands on her hips.

"He protected me from Glory, he got _tortured _so badly he couldn't walk for a week and still didn't give me up. He was the first one up on that tower." Everyone grimaced at the memory of the final battle with Glory but Dawn pressed on. "And most of all, he was taking care of me all summer Giles!" the Watcher looked down as Buffy finally raised her gaze to watch her little sister defend Spike, her guardian. "Whenever Willow and Tara had to go out, Spike was the first one to check on me. He would often hold me if I had nightmares and he would also let me talk to him. He was there for me when you weren't!" Giles looked away, guiltily as the shop remained in stunned silence until she finally spoke up again.

"Giles, Spike is family to me and what Buffy said is true. He's one of us now. But I'm gonna give you a choice my sister won't" he looked up, frowning. "Either you can deal with that fact, or you can leave." Dawn finished. Giles stood, rooted to the spot at the ultimatum and turned his gaze up to Buffy for some grasp of support. To his alarm, he saw nothing of the kind, her gaze simply seemed to maintain what her sister had just said. With a dejected sight, Giles picked up his coat and left the Magic Shop in defeat as Dawn looked amazed at her own outburst.

"Score one of the little Summers" Anya exclaimed, in approval as the others apart from Buffy all gawked at Dawn. "Oh, if we were closer I'd hug you for such a tremendous display. Truly one for the record books." Dawn laughed lightly, out of embarrassment as Buffy approached her and put her arm round her.

"Thanks Dawnie." She chuckled and kissed her little sister on the head as everyone recovered from the sudden show they'd received.

"Buffy…" Xander started, but she threw him a cold glare.

"Xander, you're my friend and you're an irreplaceable presence in my life but if you start about Spike again, you can follow my Watcher out that door." Xander swallowed and nodded before sitting down opposite Willow as Anya came and rubbed his neck.

"Don't worry honey, I'll sooth you later on." The rest of the Scoobies shivered at the thought as Tara spoke.

"Um…B-Buffy?" The Slayer looked up. "You said this guy h-had silver hair, grey eyes and was about 18 right?" Buffy nodded and Tara looked down at the book in her hand. "Well I've found something in here that may be a clue but I'm not sure…" Buffy nodded again. "This is an account from a battle in the English Civil War, from Oliver Cromwell in 1650." Buffy frowned, more out of confusion then anything else. She didn't know her national history, yet alone the history of England. _Maybe Spike will tell me_ she mused and Tara continued.

"I'm gonna read what it says o-ok?" They all nodded. "I'm not sure if it means anything, but you saying this person has silver hair and grey eyes reminded me of this passage." They all nodded as Tara began to recite what the passage said.

_We were outnumbered 10-1 and the men were exhausted from hours of fighting. The Royalists had us surrounded on all sides and had cut off our retreat. But we were prepared to fight to the end, to let them know our resolve. However as the situation truly became hopeless, we were sent a gift from the heavens. _Buffy and the others all listened intently as Tara continued.

_From the shadows of the battlefield, striding through the numerous bodies of the dead, he came. Dressed from head to foot in black, he approached our oppressors. When they turned to him, they raised their weapons in a vain attempt to defy heavens will. But with a mere wave of his hand, the men were thrown to ground._

"Telekinesis" Dawn declared triumphantly. They all looked at her and she apologised meekly as Tara continued.

_Some of the Royalists weapons were simply torn from their grasp by an invisible force, whilst others were thrown into the trees. He tore through them like the Angel of Death until they fled in fear and awe. _The Scoobies were entranced by the description, holding their breath as Tara carried on.

_He stood amongst the bodies and for a few moments I simply marvelled at his divine figure, basking in the sunlight's glow. He was barely a man, younger than any of the soldiers on the field, tall and lean. His was hair as silver as the moon on a clear summers night and his eyes as grey as the steel of a blade. He turned his gaze to me and in fear; I wrenched my eyes from his face for a mere moment. When I dared to look again, he was gone._

They sat in silence as Tara closed the book and set it on the table and she looked around at them for a long moment as they all recounted the description in their minds.

"I-I'm not sure if it's the same person," Tara stuttered slightly embarrassed, "b-but the silver hair a-and the grey eyes part of your description Buffy reminded me of this account I read last year." Buffy nodded.

"For all we know, it could be. That'd mean whoever it is, they are immortal." She pointed out. They all nodded.

"Vampire?" Xander enquired. Anya fixed with a look that clearly said 'you are a dumb fool Xander Harris'

"Basking in the sunlight's glow' Xander. He can't be a vampire or he would've been that army's fireworks display." He looked down, blushing as they all thought for a moment as Anya patted his head. "And there's no vampire I know of who could've performed telekinesis." She continued, cheeking her nails. "Besides we established last night he is not a vampire, demon or human." She finished.

"You mean Spike said, he wasn't a vampire, demon or human." Xander spat. "I mean how could he…?"

"Xander please!" he stopped as Buffy fixed him with that cold glare again and he looked away.

"Sorry." She nodded and they remained silent for a longer moment.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we've hit a dead end on this folks." Willow muttered. They all nodded and then she brightened up. "Hey I've got an idea, let's go to the Bronze tonight." They all looked at her and Xander smiled. "Food, drink, loud music-y goodness, dancing…" she said suggestively to Buffy, knowing she loved to dance. The Slayer smiled slightly at the thought.

"Will's right Buff." Xander added. "Come on, let's get with the Bronzing tonight." Anya nodded enthusiastically as Tara simply grinned at the thought. Dawn, who had been quiet up until this point, piped in as well with a pleading expression on her face.

"Can I come too? I've got no homework to do and Janice is at her aunts." Buffy thought for a moment, really considering the idea of a night off.

"All right, what the hell? A night at the Bronze sounds pretty good after last night." They all nodded and grinned at the thought. "So how about we all meet at mine at 7 and head up there?" Again nods of affirmation answered her question. Then Dawn spoke up.

"Um…Buffy?"

"Hmmm?" she replied, having already guessed the question on Dawn's mind before it came out of her lips.

"Can we-can we invite Spike?" Xander's jaw dropped.

"Ok look, I'm not gonna judge what happened last night, but I _am not_ gonna spend an evening at the Bronze with the Bleached Wonder. I mean I really don't…"

"I'll think about it." Xander stopped dead, his eyes bulging comically as he stared at Buffy. "Actually, I'll ask him when I go see him tonight, I said I'd drop in if he didn't come and find me with any new info." Dawn grinned as Tara covered her mouth to keep from laughing at Xander's expression as Willow giggled lightly. None of them noticed however the small red light in one of the corners of the shop that was shining at them at that very moment.

…

Warren Mears, Jonathon Levison and Andrew Wells watched the screen intently as they overheard the Slayers plans for this evening. Warren stepped back and walked around their lab as if in thought.

"So, the Slayer is going to the Bronze for a night out." He mused to himself, before turning to the other two members of The Trio. "Gentlemen it's time for another first test." They both looked at him.

"What kinda test?" Andrew stuttered as Jonathon sat quiet, though his eyes displayed his discomfort with the whole idea.

"We're going to test the Slayers skills again, and finally see what kinda threat she poses to us." _Not much if I have anything to say about it. _Warren added to himself.

"And how're we gonna do that?" Jonathon enquired. "Summon a demon in the middle of the Bronze?" Warren glared at him.

"No, you Neanderthal. That newcomer, they've been so nicely sharing information with us has thoroughly annoyed some vampires. We're gonna tell them where to find the Slayer." He continued, as Jonathon looked sceptical whilst Andrew listened intently. "If we're lucky this new guy will show up as well and we can see whose side he's on." Whilst they both nodded, Warren paced and looked down the opposite end of the lab and grin maliciously at the idea of the vampires fighting the Slayer.

…

Buffy cautiously pushed open Spike's crypt door to find the vampire sitting in his chair reading, something that surprised her as she thought him more of a TV kinda guy. He looked up as the door shut and a surprised expression formed on his face as she smiled at him.

"Wasn't expecting you, pet." He admitted as he closed his book and put on top of the TV. She shrugged.

"I said I'd drop in, if you didn't come and find me didn't I?" she replied. He scratched the back of his head in his typical fashion.

"Yeah, but it's still early afternoon." He pointed out. "I couldn't go anywhere above ground without becoming a walking campfire." Buffy snorted as Spike grinned. "I didn't expect you to drop by this early, luv." She nodded.

"I know, but I thought I'd drop by…" she stepped forward in a threatening manner that had Spike thoroughly convinced. "Besides I've got a bone to pick with you after this morning." Spike gulped slightly.

"Look Buffy, if this is about the bills I said I'm sorry ok?" he put his hands out, thinking he needed to calm her down, though in truth she was struggling to keep a straight face. "But I really wanted to help yeah? Just thought I'd do something useful instead of watch those buggers come and whisk the Niblet. I'm sorry it's behind your back…" Buffy guffawed no longer able to keep a straight face and starting giggling madly as Spike now looked thoroughly confused.

"I was _joking_ Spike." She managed through her laughter. "Geese, you really think I'd play "Kick the Spike" after what you did for me this morning? Honestly, I can't think of how to thank you enough for that." His jaw dropped and she chuckled again. "Oh come on William, don't you have more trust in me than that?" she pouted and he sighed.

"Bloody hell, woman." He muttered. "You're unpredictable you know that?" she blinked, still pouting.

"Is that a bad thing?" he shook his head with a lop-sided grin.

"No, it's just one of the many reasons I love you." She smiled widely as he cocked his head in that way that said he was admiring her. "So you're not mad?" Buffy rolled her eyes and decided to be a bit bold. Stepping forward, she embraced him lightly to his surprise.

"No, Spike." She clarified as his arms timidly wrapped around her. As per usual with Spike, the second his arms did so, she felt safe and secure. Last year that would have disturbed her to no end but now it was very comforting. "I'm not mad, I'm extremely grateful. You've done a lot more for me than anyone else in the last week. Heck, maybe even in the last year." She admitted as she pulled away and put a hand on his cheek. "Thank you." He smiled tenderly.

"You're welcome Buffy." She nodded and he sat back down as she sat opposite him. For more a comfortable silence fell between them and they both enjoyed it for a few moments. Buffy looked at him and he glanced away sheepishly and she mentally grinned at his shyness.

"So did you find out anything more about this new guy?" she enquired, deciding to get to the point. To her surprise, his expression became one of complete and utter annoyance, his eyes darkened and his jaw locked. She was worried she'd upset him in some way.

"No. Nothing." He replied stiffly. "It's bloody annoying, you know that, luv?" she relaxed somewhat and cocked her head to the side.

"What is?" he glanced up at her, still looking frustrated.

"This guy's a bleeding mystery. Silver hair, eyes of steel, 18 years old and fur-trimmed bomber jacket. Every stinking git I've spoken to, or eavesdropped on only says things I already bloody know." Spike growled leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. "This guy can either cover his tracks masterfully, or the entire demonic community is so terrified of him they only repeat what he looks like over and over again." He sighed standing up and moving to the sarcophagus, Buffy watching him.

"That's what's got you all bad moody?" she enquired. He nodded, hands on hips.

"I want to know about this guy Buffy." He said, his tone now become respectful about this newcomer. "He just waltzed in, killed three vampires like they were nothing and now almost everyone knows about him. But nobody apart from Marvin has seen him." He hopped onto the sarcophagus and grunted.

"I know how you feel." She sympathised standing up and going to stand next to him. "I wanna know if he's on our side or not you know?" he inclined his head to the side in agreement. "The only thing we've actually got linking to him is the fact he may've gotten involved in the English Civil War, saving Oliver…Crumbwell?" she finished. She was never any good with names. Spike sniggered with a smirk.

"Cromwell, Buffy." She made an 'oh' movement with her mouth. "So what pet? This guy's really old and yet looks 18." She nodded and he let out a breathy laugh. "He's immortal." She could only nod again as he looked down trying to figure just what they could be dealing with.

"Spike?" his eyes came back up to her and he frowned at her sudden shyness. "We…er…. we're planning to go to the Bronze tonight for a break…" she started. He smiled and nodded.

"Good, you need a break love." He said, hopping off the sarcophagus. "I hope you have a good time." Buffy blinked as he hadn't even let her finish and had assumed he wasn't welcome. In that moment, she failed to notice him heading over to the trapdoor so he could disappear into the lower levels of his crypt.

"No, Spike." She called to him and he jerked his head back to her as she approached. "What I mean is: we're going to the Bronze tonight for a break…and I'd like you to come along." The stunned and awed expression on his face made her blush and she stammered slightly, now more hesitant. "Wouldn't you like to?" she enquired. He scratched his head again, now painstakingly unsure of himself.

"I…er I don't know Buffy." He admitted. "It's not because of you, or Dawnie or the Witches. Are you sure the other's would make me welcome?" She couldn't help but smile at Spike's insecurity. While she, Dawn, Willow and Tara accepted him, the others excluding Anya, were less courteous.

"Spike…" he looked back at her smiling face, emerald eyes twinkling as she gazed at him. He licked his lips nervously, swearing that his should-be dead heart was pounding furiously in his chest. Her beauty always made him lose his trail of thought. "Dawn and I would like you to come. You deserve a break too you know?" he stuttered slightly.

"I don't know, pet." He repeated.

"Come on, pretty please?" she pleaded, putting her hands together. "Pretty please with cherry on top?" he laughed as she nudged him. "Come on…pretty, _pretty_ please?" he grinned.

"Don't keep reminding me how pretty you are Slayer." Her cheeks went red and his smile widened. "And ok…I'll come," She grinned "if only to stop your nagging." He added. She opened her mouth in mock hurt and put her hand on her heart.

"Oh, I'm wounded Spike." She whined with a playful smile. "Thanks it'll be fun promise." He nodded.

"I know it will be." She kept her smile as she went to go, her eyes never leaving his.

"So you'll come to mine at 7?" she enquired. She hoped he wasn't just trying to get her hopes up

"See you then pet." She grinned at him; opening the crypt and glancing back quickly she walked out closing it behind her. Spike sat down, his eyes glued to the crypt door and a constant euphoric grin glued to his lips in stunned yet elated amazement. He ran a hand through his gelled hair and laughed to himself

…

A group of about 5 vampires were sitting in a bar in the underground of Sunnydale. They all drank blood and were playing cards, counting the hours until the sun went down and they could hunt. One of them snarled as his companion went to steal one of his cigarettes. The other vampire recoiled with a hiss and they sized each other up.

As the remaining three watched the two of them, they failed to notice the three humans approaching their table. By the time they did notice, they found a wooden cross in their faces and they all hissed backing up slightly before seeing who was holding it. One of them covered her eyes in humiliation as Warren continued to hold the cross in front of them, out of fear they'd attack him.

"This is great. It's not the slayer, it's a freaking chump." She snarled, the others all made similar noises of dejection as Warren, Jonathon and Andrew looked at them.

"It's nothing personal guys." Warren said. "Just an insurance policy that you won't try and have us for lunch."

"Please, I'd gag if I ate you, kid." A bald male vamp spat, his companions sniggered in response as the leader of the Trio flinched in annoyance. "What'd you want with us human? Tell me that I'll consider not eating you next time I see you." Warren paled slightly, but went on boldly as the other two nerds gulped, beginning to regret going along with Warren's plan.

"I've got something that might interest you, if you're willing to listen." As they spoke, neither of them noticed a silver-haired individual sitting at the bar, his steel-like eyes watching the exchange intently. As he sat watching, some of the other demon and vampire patrons were eyeing him warily, some of them fearfully.

"What could you have that'd possibly interest us?" the vamp retorted.

"The Slayer." The intruders grey eyes narrowed as he listened whilst the five vampires on the table all suddenly looked interested.

"Did you say…" the vampire repeated slowly, as Andrew looked round suddenly the bar nervously as Jonathon tried to look as brave as possible, "you have the Slayer?"

"Not really have the Slayer, per se." Andrew clarified as the silver-haired observer continued to watch.

"But we know where you can find her tonight." Warren said. The lead vampire looked around at his followers and turned back to the nerds.

"Go on…"

"The Bronze. Tonight at 7." Jonathon informed him quickly, his discomfort with the situation becoming very clear now.

"Why should we believe you?" the female vamp demanded, the rest of them nodding in agreement.

"Because why would we lie about where the Slayer's gonna be when we're her arch-nemesis's?" Warren asked. The vampires all burst out laughing, as the observer also seemed amused at the notion.

"You're her arch-nemesis's?" the female exclaimed. "And what? You want us to kill her for you?"

"Something like that." Warren replied. Andrew nodded enthusiastically whilst Jonathon looked sick to his stomach. _You're going too far Warren _he thought as the vampires considered it.

"So be it, we'll check it out." The bald one said. Warren nodded and lowered his cross. A huge mistake as the vampire grabbed him and slammed him onto the table as the vamps all being cackling. "But if you are lying boy, I'm going to find you, rip you apart and hang what's left on my wall. Got it?" Warren nodded desperately. The vamp shoved him away roughly and pointed to the door. "Walk." While Warren and the nerds began to leave, the observer left a few dollars on the bar and walked out of the back door heading into an alley as the vampires made their plans for the Bronze that night.

His silver hair and the fur-trim of his leather bomber jacket fluttered in the wind as he walked into the streets of Sunnydale and he smiled to himself as the crowded seem to part in front of him and he contemplated the evening ahead of him.

_Vampires are going to attack the Bronze and I'm going to meet my first Slayer. This place isn't half bad. _

_

* * *

_

Et viola. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy padded around in her bedroom as she fussed over her clothes for the evening. Dawn was standing by her mirror, checking her appearance. She was wearing a form fitting t-shirt with a denim skirt and boots. Buffy had settled on a black skirt herself but was still trying to decide on a shirt. Dawn was brushing her hair when her sister pulled out a red t-shirt and a black tank top.

"You know I did speak to Spike earlier." Dawn turned to Buffy with a grin, bobbing up and down excitedly.

"Is he coming?" she enquired eagerly. Buffy couldn't help but return the grin. "I'll take that as yes, considering how happy it seems to have you." Dawn rolled her eyes as Buffy simply blushed slightly. "Honestly you're like school-girl with a crush." Buffy almost dropped the shirts in her hand at that.

"Says the school girl and I do not have a crush on Spike!" She exclaimed in a high tone. Dawn gave her the patented 'Buffy's a liar' look. "I don't! It'll just be nice to hang out with him instead of patrolling with him. Besides he's just really helped me out this past week. "

"Like paying the bills?" Dawn asked. Buffy nodded.

"And he didn't even ask me to let him help with that. He did it by himself" Dawn looked quite shocked at this but smiled all the same.

"Well's that Spike for you. Unpredictable." Buffy could only nod as the door opened and Willow and Tara entered the room, both dressed for the occasion. Both of them were wearing long skirt, Tara wearing a dark blue with a beautiful golden belt, whilst Willow had a black one with a red sash and both of them were wearing patterned long-sleeve shirts. The Summers sisters looked up and Buffy huffed.

"Ok, group opinion here girls," she held up the two items of clothing. "This one?" She held out the red-shirt, "or this one?" She held out the black tank top. Tara and Willow looked at each other before looking back at Buffy, whilst Dawn wrinkled her nose at the red one.

"I'd go with the black one, Buffy." She stated. Willow nodded, as did Tara.

"Yeah definitely black. Much better than the red one" Willow added on. Tara simply nodded again with a smile. Buffy smiled and put the black top with the skirt. She then made shooing motions with her hands as she checked the time. 6:45

"Ok, out, out you three. Lemme get dressed." She ordered with a grin. The other three girls herded out. As soon as they did, Xander shouted something Buffy couldn't make out and Dawn stuck her head back through the door.

"Giles is downstairs." She practically growled, obviously still very irritated with former librarian. Buffy grunted in annoyance.

"Tell him I'll call him later on. I'm in no mood for anymore of his Watcher lectures tonight." Dawn grinned and nodded, closing the door and bounding down the stairs to go and see Giles. Xander and Anya sat in the living room with the two Witches as Giles stood impatiently at the bottom of the stairs as Dawn came down.

"She says she'll call you later." Giles groaned and went to go upstairs but the younger Summers stopped him. "Don't bother, she doesn't want to hear it again tonight." Giles glared at her.

"For what reason?" he demanded, "my only concern is her well being for goodness sake! Dawn put her hands on her hips and returned the glare full force.

"She's still pissed at you." She hissed before joining the others. Giles growled and went to the front door and yanked it open. To his dismay, Spike was standing there ready to knock with a similar look of surprise. Spike wasn't wearing his usual all black with leather duster, he was wearing dark blue jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt with a blue button down shirt worn open over the top. Xander noticed the vampire at the door and stood up, but didn't make a move.

"Rupert." Spike greeted in surprisingly polite tone, but still laced with his trademark sarcasm. Giles gritted his teeth.

"Why are you here?" Giles snarled. Spike was about to make an extremely sarcastic comment that would really get under Giles's skin but…

"He's coming with us to the Bronze." Both of them looked at Xander, who refused to meet Spike's look of utter amazement whilst Giles seemed flabbergasted. "Buffy and Dawn invited him G-man." Giles's looked about ready to thunder upstairs but Xander stopped him once more. "Look unless you want to take on both Summers girls at the same time, knowing you can't argue with them one on one, I think you should leave it for tomorrow Giles." The Watcher took in the rest of the Scoobies all them as surprised as he was, stunned into silence. With a look of bewildered anger, he shoved past the vampire and left Revello Drive.

Spike turned to Xander, who finally met his eyes and for a moment they simply looked at each other. Spike then nodded curtly and Xander did the same before sitting back down. He took a deep breath as Anya stroked his hair and Buffy came down the stairs seeing them gathered there. She smiled at Spike and Dawn, before turning to the others.

"Giles gone?" They all nodded as Anya smiled broadly.

"Yes, my fiancée sent him packing before the Watcher and Spike could go at it." Anya announced merrily before planting a kiss of Xander's lips. Buffy blinked and glanced at Spike who only nodded. She turned to Xander and mouthed, "thank you" to him and he gave an embarrassed lop-sided smile in return.

"So now we're all ready," Dawn began bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Can we _please_ go?" They all chuckled at her impatient and made their way out the door. As they journeyed towards the Bronze, Buffy pulled Spike to the back and they walked slower so they were out of earshot from the rest of the Scoobies.

"Did Giles's try anything?" She whispered, urgently. He shook his head as they began to catch up to the rest of the gang.

"No, Harris stepped in before he had the chance." He answered, in amazement. "Never thought I'd see the day, he'd come to my defence." Buffy could only nod in agreement.

"Same here. Maybe that's a good sign." She mused. He frowned at this and looked at her.

"Sign of what, luv?" She smiled softly at him and slipped her hand into his briefly, sending tingles up his arm.

"That maybe you're welcome with them after all." She released his hand and both hurried to catch up with the others as they settled at their pace. The walk there was filled with chatter about work, hobbies and daily plans. Spike specifically kept his attention limited when Dawn went on about clothes, not wanting to be dragged on another shopping spree with her, when Buffy joined Dawn in the conversation he blocked it out entirely knowing a clothes-shopping trip with the two of them would be suicide.

The Bronze was loud and crowded as per usual on a weekend. The Scoobies plus Spike entered through the doors. People, mainly teenagers were dancing, drinking chatting and playing pool as the music pounded around them. Spike winced at the noise and Buffy noticed with a playful smirk.

"Too loud?" she called over the thunderous beat. He nodded, rubbing his ear as Willow, Tara and Dawn went to find a table, whilst Xander and Anya immediately went to the bar.

"I never thought I'd say this but vampire hearing can be a real bitch sometimes yeah?" He said, laughing. Buffy giggled and they headed over to the table Dawn was sitting at with the Wicca's as they sat down. Xander and Anya arrived with drinks, sodas and a beer for Spike. Dawn eyed Spike's beer and he glanced at her disapprovingly.

"That's a no Niblet." He remarked casually. Dawn tried her luck with the Summers puppy eyes but he only raised an eyebrow. "Maybe when you're 17." He finished. She pouted.

"But that's two whole years." She whined. The others sniggered as Tara glanced around.

"Do you really wanna be a drunk teenager like these people sweetie?" she enquired. Dawn looked around and saw a few boys and girls from college staggering all ready and seemed to think about.

"Good point." Tara gave a half-smile.

"Good girl." She said approvingly as Willow took a sip from her soda. Buffy looked over the crowd and felt uneasy. She felt like something was watching them as her emerald eyes scanned the numerous students and adults in the Bronze finding nothing. Shaking her head, she returned to her soda.

"Hey Dawn!" Dawn looked up and saw three girls coming towards and she grinned at the redhead in the middle.

"Catherine." She squealed as they came over. "Didn't know you were here." She stated the girl waved her off.

"We just got here. Do you wanna go dance?" She implored Dawn looked round at Buffy, who smiled and shooed her away.

"Whatcha looking at me for? Go have fun." Dawn nodded and got up to leave but Spike called to her just before she did.

"Dawnie." She turned back around to look at him expectantly. "Stay where I can see you, pet" She nodded as the girls dragged her to the dance, one of them whispering to her about how hot Spike was. As Dawn moved away Xander looked over at the pool table. Seeing it vacant, he smiled to himself and turned to the table.

"Hey, Spike." The vampire looked round at him and Xander pointed his thumb to the pool table. "Game?" Spike raised his scarred eyebrow but nodded at the same time.

"Sure why not?" he downed the rest of his beer as Xander kissed Anya on the cheek. Both men rose and Spike shot a quick glance over at Dawn who was in the center of the dance floor. Buffy tapped his arm with a smirk.

"We'll keep an eye on her, go play pool." He nodded and went after Xander who had collected the cues and had begun to set up the balls as Spike came up to the table.

"Just a friendly game, Spike." He said, seeing Spike approach. The vampire nodded and picked up the chalk and a cue. Xander paused for a moment and looked over at Buffy, who was caught up in conversation with the other girls before turning back to Spike. "So… you and Buff have been spending a lot of time together huh?" Spike simply nodded, chucking the chalk over to him.

"Yeah, but it's been patrol mostly, there's the odd evening visit but that's about it." he replied, putting the cue ball on the table. "That's all there is to it." Xander hesitated not sure where he wanted to take this now, but spoke again.

"I know it's been mostly patrol, but lately she's spent more time with you than with us." Spike straightened up and eyed the much younger man and lent on his cue for a moment. "Just saying…"Xander finished.

"Where're you going with this Xander?" That caught him off guard. Spike almost never addressed by his first name. It was usually 'whelp' or 'Harris' but never his first name. He swallowed slightly and Spike sighed. "Look if you've got something to say mate, go ahead and say it."

"Ok, look I know we never ever seem to see eye to eye where Buffy is concerned." Spike tilted his head, conceding the point to the human. "But since she's come back, she's spent most of her time with you and Dawn…" Xander held up his hand as Spike went to say something. "I'm not going to say anything, it's her choice and it's her life. What I've noticed is that she seems to be…more herself when you're around and she's more happy when you are too." The vampire turned his cobalt eyes over to the Slayer who saw him and smiled at him before turning to Anya who was chattering whilst Willow and Tara listened intently.

"Maybe, she seems happy at the moment though…" Xander also turned his gaze over to the table and nodded with a smile.

"I think it's because she's knows you're here." The two men looked at each other. "Look, what I'm trying to say is: I know we've never really liked each other…"

"Understatement of the year that one." Spike chuckled dryly, with no trace of sarcasm in his voice. Xander also laughed.

"But if you being around helps Buffy cope," Xander continued, "then I'm willing to try and be more…civil." Spike's jaw dropped as Xander looked away, unable to meet his gaze for a moment. _Whelp wants to be friends? When the bloody hell did hell freeze over and why wasn't I invited? _"Of course only if you're comfortable with it." Spike gave a half-smile and nodded.

"All right, let's give it a shot." Xander exhaled lightly; relieved it hadn't been as difficult but felt the need to ask something.

"Spike…" The vampire frowned at the seriousness in his voice. "What would you do if the chip stopped working?" He faltered and was quiet for a long moment. What would he do if the chip stopped working? Good question. Spike sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Honestly, I don't know." Xander's brows knotted and he tilted his head as Spike continued. "It's been a long time since I've killed a human, hurt one even. If the chip stopped working, I honestly can't say what I'd do." Spike looked up at Xander who was nodding. "I hope that's enough for you Harris."

"It'll have to do I guess…" the boy mused. "But Spike…" his eyes became very threatening, Spike stepping back slightly. "If you ever, _ever_ hurt her…"

"I'll personally give you the stake." Xander blinked as the vampire smirked at him. "If I'm gonna go because I hurt Buffy, I want to be by someone who'd have no problem doing it." the boy simply shook his head with a smile and then Spike held out his hand and Xander looked at it for a moment. "Shake it on…just in case?" With a nod, he reached out and they shook hands. "So who's breaking?" Spike asked. Xander shrugged.

"You can break, I'm easy." The vampire chuckled and lined up his shot. "You know Giles won't be as nice I was just now." Spike shrugged and took his shot and broke the balls up. Xander looked over the table for moment.

"He doesn't need to be…" the bleached blonde replied, scratching his head. "Rupert's got every reason to hate me." Xander scoffed as he potted a red and checked for another shot.

"Why? Just because Dru tortured him when you were with her that gives him a right to take it out on you?" the vampire raised his eyebrows in surprise as Xander lined up his shot but missed the pocket and stepped back to let him have his turn. "I don't like the fact Dru tortured him, but you couldn't have stopped her if you tried and Giles isn't looking out for Buffy on this, he just hates you for what you are. At least I'm looking out for Buffy right?"

"Dru _did _torture him and make him think he was seeing that Jenny Calendar…" Spike pointed out. Xander waved him off.

"Yeah, but you're _not_ Dru." Spike nodded slowly stunned by Xander. _Guess he really wants to try huh? Well, I guess this world still has its surprises._

"You know what Xander…" the use of the first name got Xander's full attention again. "Next time we're here, remind me I owe you a beer." He nodded with a grin and they settled back into the game.

The game could have been over quite quickly, but Xander assumed Spike was taking it easy on him. Spike had enough experience in the game to have won pretty quickly but maybe it was his way of saying thanks. After five minutes, Spike's ears twitched at something he could hear over the pounding music and he rose up, looking out over on the dance floor.

"Leave me alone you creep!" It was Dawn and it sounded like she was arguing with someone. He straightened up slowly as Xander puckered a brow and followed his gaze out onto the dance floor. Dawn was standing with her friends and was in the middle of an argument with a rather unpleasant boy, with brown shaggy and greasy hair who happened to be flanked by two of his teen lackeys. Spike's eyes narrowed very dangerously as he observed the scene.

"Come on Summers. Just one dance, look I'm asking real nice." The kid drawled. "Look there's no other dance partners to choose from." He reached for her arm, but she slapped his arm away.

"I'd choose nothing over you any day Ryan." She spat, her friends all-nodding. Ryan growled stepping closer to her. Spike looked over at the table to see Buffy still caught up in her conversation.

"Maybe I'm not giving you a choice." Ryan snarled. Typical male teen response can't get what he wants, so he tries to take it. "I want you to dance with me."

"And _I_ want you to get lost!" Dawn snapped turning to head back over to Buffy but Ryan grabbed her arm. Spike dropped his cue onto the table with a clatter and descended onto the dance floor heading straight for the kid, his lethal gaze fixed on his target. Xander put his own cue down as those closest to the table heard the clatter and watched the bleached blonde as he marched over to the arguing teens. "Let me go Ryan!"

"Make me!" The kid raised his hand and Dawn flinched. But the kid's wrist was caught by Spike, who's menacing blue eyes bored into Ryan.

"I believe Dawn said no, boy." He eyed the kid up and down in a disgusted manner. "And that means no." Ryan snatched his wrist back as the surrounding dancers all stopped and backed away from scene. Buffy, Willow, Tara and Anya all noticed the situation as well and Buffy stood up but didn't move over to them just yet.

"And who might you be gramps?" The kid demanded as his friends flanked him. Spike signalled for Dawn and her friends to step back and they did so with wide eyes. He turned his attention back to Ryan.

"I'm a close family friend," he stated, drawing himself to his full intimidating height, hands on his hips. "And I really don't appreciate what I just saw you try and do. So I say you should back up right now and leave Dawnie alone." He snarled out the last part. Ryan's two friends backed up slightly. But Ryan, blissfully unaware of the danger he was in did not.

"Not until Summers apologies for hurting my feelings." He spat. Spike raised his eyebrow and raised his hand to point at the kid.

"Actually I think you," he then pointed at Dawn, "owe Dawn the apology." Dawn smiled smugly at Ryan. The kid made to turn away and then shoved Spike slightly. Buffy couldn't but shake her head with a sardonic smile at this. _Poor kid's got no clue who he's dealing with._

"Or what?" Ryan challenged. Spike chuckled dryly and scratched the inside of his nose with a finger.

"Ok, that's your first and _last_ chance, kid." Spike drawled with a smirk. Then his eyes hardened into his deadly glare "Now I think you should leave, before I get really pissed off." The teen made an 'is that so expression' and turned around. Then he suddenly spun and struck Spike round the face with his fist. The crowd surrounding them gasped but Spike simply turned his head back around to face the boy, rolling his neck. Buffy chuckled as Willow and Tara covered their eyes whilst Anya watched excitedly

"Ouch," the vampire stepped forward threateningly "that almost tickled." Spike struck back, his right fist smashing right into Ryan's face, catapulting him across a table causing it to upturn. Spike winced, eyes clenched shut as the chip went off in his brain, sending a shock through his system and he cracked his neck as Ryan's friends blinked. Spike folded his tongue behind his teeth and pointed at him. "Take him out, he was lucky today. Tell him to be on his best behaviour the next time, _if_ there is one." They hurried over to Ryan and picked him up before dragging him out of the Bronze, throwing terrified looks at Spike as they did so.

"Wow." Spike turned as Catherine spoke and Dawn simply grinned at him as he approached.

"You ok Niblet?" he asked, checking her over in concern she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for getting rid of that creep." She replied. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead affectionately.

"Stay out of trouble now." She giggled and he moved past her, heading back over to their table as Buffy smiled at him.

"A bit over the top don't you think?" She remarked coolly. He shrugged as he sat down next her. The dancers began moving again, recovering from the shock of the situation. Willow and Tara didn't seem too bothered and Xander, whilst looking a bit shocked, looked ok. Anya simply took a swig of her soda without saying much. "Just how hard did you hit him?"

"Not hard enough." He replied casually.

"Spike…" he sensed Buffy was about to say something in disapproval and he quickly cut her off.

"I'm sorry Buffy ok?" she stopped, her brows raised. "I know I shouldn't rightly be hitting kids like that, since I'm one of the _good_ guys and all," he looked around suppressing a laugh at the thought," but that kid deserved it and besides he hit me first." Buffy nodded with a smile.

"Ok, you're forgiven Spike." He nodded. "Just don't make it a habit, or I may have to you know, stop you." He raised an amused eyebrow.

"And hit my nose again?" She waved him off.

"It wouldn't be any fun, since you can't fight back." He laughed at that and nudged her gently.

"I can still defend myself if I want to pet." He remarked coolly, she inclined her head with laugh and they settled down into ideal talk for a few minutes. He remained quiet as Buffy and the others chatted, every now and then casting a glance over to Dawn, who was still dancing on the floor.

Suddenly he tensed and he sniffed the air, looking around the Bronze. There was something out of place, a different scent to all the others he could smell at this point. A scent that was mingled with the aroma's of power, menace and natural authority. His eyes roamed every single person the club, not one of them owning the scent as his eyes scanned the balcony. Buffy noticed his odd behaviour and put her hand on his arm.

"Spike what's wrong?" he didn't reply, his eyes still searching the balcony and then, finally, his eyes set on the owner of the scent he had caught.

The person he was looking at was leaning on the rail with both hands. He was dressed dark blue jeans with a black belt and decorative buckle. His torso was covered by black tank top and black leather bomber jacket with a fur-trimmed collar finished off with black boots. Spike's eyes narrowed at the sight of this and his mind jumped back to the description Marvin had given him, unintentionally.

_Fur-trimmed bomber jacket, 18 years old, silver hair and grey eyes. _Spike looked over the kid further and they widened at what they took in. He looked 18 years old and had silver hair and grey eyes, he was the…

The newcomer's gaze slowly turned him and the two of them locked eyes. Spike, to his astonishment, felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as they stared at each. The vampire could feel the power in this person's gaze, it pulsed through him and he shuddered as the kid straightened up, never breaking eye contact. Buffy nudged Spike again and followed his gaze and saw who he was looking at and gasped.

"Spike it's…" Spike wasn't hearing her and he gulped as the newcomer continued to gaze at him before he began to slowly walk along the balcony. It had been long time since the master vampire had felt fear but he could safely say in that moment in time, he was afraid. This…being whoever or whatever he was, was something he had never encountered in his long life but both his demonic side and his human side were both frozen by his piercing grey eyes. The newcomer continued to stare at him until he disappeared from view. Spike took a deep breath as he and Buffy turned to each other.

"That was…" A high-pitched scream suddenly caught their attention and they both turned to look at the entrance of the Bronze.  
There as a young woman crawled away from them in fear, stood a group of at least ten vampires all in game face. The leader of them, a tall bald male stepped forward as people began to scatter around them, heading for any exit they could find.

"Slayer, I hope you enjoyed your night out," the leader announced in lazy tone. Buffy groaned as she and Spike stood up. Xander immediately moved over to Dawn as Willow, Tara and Anya moved away from the table.

"This is my first day off in over a week." She complained, stomping her foot in typical Buffy fashion. "And now, you decide to attack the Bronze?!" She threw up her hands. "Your timing sucks!" Spike cracked his knuckles, licking his lips in a sinister manner as he eyed each of the vampires in front of him.

"Oh, I see you brought your pet vampire with you." The bald vampire turned his attention to Spike. "Tell me Spike, when did you go from killing the Slayers to serving them?" Spike scoffed and took a step forward.

"As long as I get to shut ya trap, I got no complaints, mate." Spike grinned dangerously as Buffy reached behind her and pulled a stake from her waist. Spike raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I swear you've got magic pockets Slayer." He remarked casually, turning back to the vamps.

"I try." She replied with a wry smirk. "Ok how're we gonna do this fellas?" She asked. "Are you gonna get in line, or should I just pick one of ya at random?" The bald one jerked his head up and the vampires leapt at them with roars.

Buffy kicked the first down and the second was dusted before he could think of attacking. She recoiled from a vicious punch from a third but quickly kicked him back.

"Geese, don't you guys ever fight one on one?" She complained backhanding the vampire she'd kicked away first as two more vamps advanced on her and she backed up to gain some space. "Come on guys, give a girl something to work with here."

Spike ducked under a wild swing at his head and right hooked his assailant away. A female vampire threw a punch at him, but he blocked and seized her head before brutally head butting her. Throwing his leg out, he knocked another away before punching the female back again. As he straightened up, a chair shattered over his back and he hit the floor with a thud and a snarl. Shaking his head, he heard the leader's voice again.

"You've grown soft, Willy." Spike went rigid at the accursed nickname and his visage shifted into game face. Seizing one of the shards of wood from the broken chair, he roared and leapt at them again.

Xander was busy fending off two vamps with a chair, knocking each one back as they approached. Dawn was huddled behind him, Willow, Tara and Anya hiding behind the bar. Having no real experience fighting vamps other then the time Buffy ran away, he was outmatched and he knew it. Hitting one of them over the head, he clumsily kicked out at the second, forcing him to jump back. Xander could only back up as the two advanced.

"Buffy!" the Slayers head whipped round as she saw him.

"Xander!" As she yelled, a vampire tackled her to the ground. With a growl, she kicked him off, leaping up onto her feet and staking him as he advanced again. Spike had turned at this point, the female vampire dusting behind him as he saw Xander being pushed back. He made to run forward but the bald vampire uppercutted him over a table.

"I don't think so Spikey." He snorted. Spike was on his feet and snarled at the leader.

"You are so bloody dead!" he struck the leader with a powerful jab then elbowed him in the jaw before hurling him into the wall.

In that time, one of the vampires trying to get by Xander feinted him. When Xander's attention went to him, the other struck, sending him flying into a wall. Dawn quickly tried scurry away, falling back and crawling backwards as the vampires turned to her. Willow stood up and threw her hand out.

"Dissolvo!" One of the vampires was thrown into the wall by sudden blast of light from the Wicca. The second simply seized a table and threw it straight at the Wicca. It collided with her and she crumpled to the floor with a cry.

"Willow!" Tara flew to her side as the vampire turned back to Dawn who was retreating towards the balcony. She tipped chairs and tables in his path, but he simply kicked the aside, his companion joining him and a third disengaging from Buffy to go to them.

"Buffy! Spike!" Dawn's scream caused them both to turn.

"Dawn!" They immediately began to try and get over to her but the other vamps stopped them. Dawn tripped up and fell back just below the balcony as her attackers moved in slowly, relishing each moment.

"Don't worry, sweetness. It won't hurt…much." One of them salivated at the thought and she huddled up, closing her eyes.

The sound of footsteps above them caused the vampires to look up and see someone running along the balcony towards them. The figure put one hand on the rail and vaulted over it. With a loud thud, he landed in front of Dawn on one knee; all three vampires leaping back as he did so. They hissed as he lifted his eyes to them. Two grey, steel like eyes bored into them as the interloper shook his silver hair out of his eyes and stood up, eyeing them dangerously.

The rest of the fighters had stopped at his sudden arrival, Spike looking at him as the newcomer slowly straightened up. Shaking his head, he punched the leader, sending him to the floor and then began repeatedly driving his fist into his head. Buffy staked one of vampires and quickly fended off the others before advancing on them again.

Dawn looked up at her saviour as he took a couple of slow steps forward, covering her form from the vampires view. She huddled back against the wall as he rolled his shoulders, the leather of his body jacket rustling as he did so.

One of the vamps snarled and ran at him. The second he reached him; the newcomer grabbed his arm and clotheslined him, causing the vamp to flip and crash into the ground in a daze. A foot pressed over his throat and then violently pushed down and kicked out. The vamp dusted as his neck broke and his fellow vamps backed up with gasps. The newcomer turned to them and raised his hand, curling his fingers in a taunting gesture. With howls of rage, they charged him.

The warrior spun and heel kicked the first of them aside. Hopping back, he used the same foot to roundhouse kick the second into a table. Spinning back around, he caught the other vampire's fist, kicking him twice in the ribs then hitting him with a spinning back fist sending him to the left. Grabbing a piece of wood from the wreckage of the table, he advanced as the vampire jumped up and tried a final attack. Seizing his wrist, the warrior kicked his leg out, and drove the stake into his chest and watched him dust.

Buffy snapped her first victim's neck and as he dusted, battered her final vamp to the floor and staked him with a yell of rage. Pausing to catch her breath, she watched as Spike forearmed the leader across the jaw before slamming him onto the bar and laying two more blows on him. With a vicious growl, Spike raised his stake and stabbed it through the bald vampire's chest, feeling satisfaction course through his system as he turned to dust.

"Still think I'm soft now?" He drawled, shaking off his game face. Everyone looked up to watch the newcomer as he turned to the final vampire, who was trying to slink away.

With impossible speed, he caught the vampire, punching him once in the face and then the gut before throwing him across the floor. The vampire groaned, shifting back into human visage out of exhaustion, turning onto his front and got to his knees. The newcomer walked in front of him, keeping his back to him before he calmly raised his hand. The unfortunate creature suddenly lifted into the air, whining in fear as he flailed his arms and legs pathetically in the air. The newcomer turned slightly to him with a disgusted sneer and threw his arm back. Like a bullet the vampire crashed through the railing of the balcony and dusted, impaled through the chest by a large chunk of wood.

Spike marched forward, the newcomer turning to him sharply and bracing himself for another fight. However Spike simply moved past him and knelt down in front of Dawn, tenderly brushing her hair. The rest of the Scoobies got up, Buffy approached, her chest heaving from the exertion of the fight. Dawn took a few deep breaths and got to her feet, wrapped in Spike's embrace and turned to the person who had saved her, with wide eyes.

"Thank you." She mumbled. He nodded with a soft smile and turned as Buffy approached, with a wary expression on her face.

"Not that I don't appreciate you saving my sister but who are you?" she said. The others nodded and he looked around at them before turning to look at the dust on the floor.

"I'll tell you, but not here." His voice was slightly deep, but had a youthful edge about it as he spoke. The Scoobies all gazed at him as he spoke. "Do you have somewhere where we can talk without having to worry about more of those vamps showing up?" Buffy glanced around and Xander spoke as Anya helped him stand. He had a nasty graze on his head and blood was oozing down his face as he stood.

"We can go to the Magic Shop." She nodded and looked back at the silver-haired newcomer who tilted his head calmly.

"Lead on…" he stated. With that all of them herded out of the club, leaving the upturned tables, shattered chairs and dust covered floors for someone else to worry about.

Giles was waiting for them at the shop and they explained what happened as they tended to Xander and Willow who had got the worst of the ordeal. However Dawn couldn't help but keep her eyes on the newcomer as he looked around the shop, inspecting the numerous objects and relics, picking some of them up and looking them over with fascination. Unable to keep the teen girl side of her in check, Dawn's eyes roamed over his form.

He was handsome, incredibly so, his face was one any male model would die for, much like Spike. He was about Spike's height and he was lean and athletic in build. The muscles of his shoulders were just barely visible underneath the jacket he was wearing but it was enough to ignite her curiosity. He wasn't overly muscular but neither was he too lean, just the right amount of muscle to look capable in a fight.

"Hey!" the newcomer turned to look at Anya, who was staring at him incredulously. "You break it, you brought it pal. And it ain't cheap!" he laughed and put back on the shelf.

"My apologies." He replied. She nodded, her eyes doing the same as Dawn and roaming over his figure. Xander noticed and nudged her and she lowered her head with an embarrassed apology. Buffy turned to him, her brows furrowed and arms crossed as she looked at him. "So what do you want to know?" He asked casually.

"Well your name would be a good start." Giles muttered. Buffy rolled her eyes but the newcomer nodded politely.

"My name is Logan." He introduced with a bow of the head. Xander raised his brows.

"Logan?" he repeated, he got a nod in reply. "Er is your other name Wolverine?" Logan laughed lightly at this. Spike snorted somewhat as the others all flamed with embarrassment

"Sadly no, the claws would be cool though." he answered with a grin. Xander grinned as well and stood up walking over to him.

"I'm Xander." They shook hands and he moved back over to his fiancée." This is Anya, my fiancée." Anya beamed happily at him.

"It's a pleasure." Logan said. She blushed slightly as Tara and Willow now approached him, both somewhat shyly.

"I'm Willow."

"Tara, it's nice to meet you." He shook both their hands, still wearing his polite expression.

"Likewise, I'm going to assume you're both witches." They glanced at each other then back to him and he waved them off. "I saw you, Willow, use a spell on that vampire, very impressive." She nodded sheepishly and Tara simply smiled at him. Finally Buffy approached, extending her hand.

"Buffy Summers." As with the others, he shook her hand, a respectful smile on his face.

"This is Giles," she pointed to her Watcher, who simply nodded curtly, "and this is my sister, Dawn." The younger Summers fidgeted as Logan gazed at her and tried to stop the blush on her face, averting her gaze.

"It's n-nice to m-meet you." She managed. Spike chuckled at her flaming cheeks as Logan nodded.

"Same." He gazed at her a little longer before turning back to Buffy. "And can I say it's an honour to finally meet a Slayer in person." She smiled and he turned his gaze to Spike, who was standing away from the group, arms folded leaning against the wall.

"Oh that's…"Buffy began, she didn't get very far though.

"Spike." Logan finished; all of them gaped at him as Spike raised an eyebrow. "Your reputation proceeds you." He continued stepping forward so he was in front of the vampire, "I know all about you, Spike." Spike smirked and straightened up.

"Well, it's nice to see someone reads history." He remarked casually. Logan chuckled at this before looking him in the eye.

"Oh I didn't just read it. I was _there_ for it." The vampire stuttered at this, Buffy's jaw dropped and Giles stepped forward, eyeing him suspiciously as Logan and Spike looked at each other, both respectfully.

"What are you?" Logan turned to the Watcher, not fazed by the blunt question, which for some reason or another unnerved Giles. "It's clear you're not human, so what are you?" He smiled calmly and stepped down from where he was to be on the same level as the Scoobies.

"Why, Giles," he said, in a mystical tone. "I'm the Left Hand of God." Giles frowned, not making any sort of connection but Tara and Spike's eyes widened in amazement, Spike's particularly so.

"Bloody hell." Spike muttered in wonder

"Oh Goddess." Tara breathed. Willow and Buffy glanced between them, whilst the others all looked thoroughly bewildered.

"What?" Buffy squeaked, wondering what was wrong. "What? Don't leave me in suspense here you two. Make with the talky." Tara shook her head, her eyes wide and fixed on Logan, and Spike's eyes doing exactly the same

"Buffy, he's a…" Tara started but couldn't continue as she lost her trail of thought at the sudden information. She sat down, a dreamy expression on her face.

"What?" Xander pressed, as Logan looked round. "What is he?" Spike rolled his eyes unable to believe they were asking that question. Wasn't it obvious?

"He's a…" They all turned their attention to Spike who was in awe of the younger looking silver-haired man in front of him. "Bloody hell, he's a…an Archangel." He breathed, all of their eyes shot to Logan who simply nodded. "Gabriel." Spike finished, the Archangel chuckled dryly.

"Good lord" Giles mumbled, cleaning his glasses in amazement, as if they were dirty and distorting reality.

Everyone was in stunned silence as they turned to look at Logan, who remained extremely calm and collected, not at all bothered by their astonished looks. Buffy looked thoroughly confused but amazed at the same time. _Was he…sent here from heaven? _Her mind screamed at her.

"No, not _the_ Gabriel anyway." Logan stated. "I'm his descendant, but I've officially taken his rank and his position." Spike could only nod numbly as he spoke his next words.

"You've said you've experienced history." He breathed Logan nodded. "How old are you exactly?"

"604." He replied instantly, with an almost smug smile. Spike shook his head with a breathy laugh as Buffy and the others digested the information. Dawn spoke up.

"Can…I ask you something?" Logan nodded. "Are Archangel's um…are you a kind of demon?" he shook his head with a soft expression on his face.

"No, it's common misconception. But no, we are exactly what our name suggests." She nodded numbly _That explains his other worldly hotness._ She thought to herself. He grinned at her as if he'd read her mind and she turned bright red, looking away. Buffy looked at him as he gazed around at them all.

"I don't understand." He turned to her as she whispered. "What are Archangel's if not demons? Nothing I've read in demonic history ever mentioned anything about Archangel's." Giles coughed lightly and all their attention turned to him. Logan remained silent allowing the Watcher to do the talking

"Archangel's are very nomadic creatures Buffy," he began as the others all listened intently, Logan however went and stood next to Spike and they began muttering to each other whilst Giles spoke. "They travel from place to place, sometimes being present for some of the most important historical events in history." Giles glanced up at the Archangel in question. "And if he is truly as old as he claims to be, then he has witnessed most of them." They all looked up at Logan who was still talking quietly to Spike.

"So they're not demons?" Xander repeated. The Watcher nodded, still eyeing the two immortals, who were talking to each other.

"No, they're the complete opposite of demons. But I have very little information on them here. Any information on them is most likely within the most secure archives of the Watchers Council." He sighed. "I know enough to say they are the most revered beings in the world. Demons and vampires alike fear and respect them due to their power. Essentially they are the ruling body of the Demonic community. In the modern world everything answers to them." They all turned to Logan and Spike who were now looking at them as Spike sneered at Giles.

"You don't know half of it Rupert." The Watcher glared as Spike walked over to the table. "Our new friend here," he indicated Logan with his hand, "could be the master of Sunnydale if he wanted, none of us here could stop him either." They all gulped as Logan chuckled dryly.

"I have no intention of ruling Sunnydale," he reassured them "but I do intend to stay here, for awhile at least." He said, they all nodded. "Until then, I'd like to offer any help I can to you." Buffy blinked. If Giles and Spike were right, why would he _offer_ his help?

"Um…why?" Logan shrugged with a smile as he glanced around the Magic Shop.

"Seems a shame not to do anything when I can be of help." He replied, straightening up and looking at her dead in the eye. "Until you tell me otherwise Buffy, I'm here to help, in any way I can." Buffy glanced around at the others. Giles seemed sceptical, Xander simply shrugged. Anya was nodding encouragingly, Tara nodded once and Willow smiled supportively. Dawn and Spike both nodded, Dawn quite eagerly whilst Spike did so pragmatically.

"Let's face it pet." He said gently, when her eyes settled on him. His eyes glowed and she felt entranced by them. "We need all the help we can get in the Hellmouth. And if we have an Archangel on our side," he looked up at Logan, "all the better for us." She nodded and looked back at Logan.

"Welcome to Sunnydale." She said. He nodded with a grin and looked around the Magic Shop one last time. He pulled out a small piece of paper and pen, writing something on it.

"If you've any further questions, call this number." She took it when he handed it to her and stared at it. "Ask for room 3-14, that's where I'm staying." She pocketed the piece of the paper and smiled. "Now, I think I'm gonna call it a night. It's been a pleasure to meet you all." He stated, giving a small bow.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Spike asked standing up. "I've gotta head back to my crypt." Logan grinned and nodded as the Slayer approached Spike.

"Spike…"

"Buffy, I've got to go ok?" he said tenderly, she pouted very slightly and he smiled gently. "You know where to find me," she nodded as Willow and the others all looked at each other with knowing smiles. Giles however looked outraged. "Thanks for the night out pet" she smiled.

"Thanks for coming, Spike." She replied. With that Spike turned and began walking with Logan out of the shop and they started talking as they left. Buffy watched him leave, disappointed and yawned as the night caught up with her.

Later on The Scoobies minus Giles were walking back to Revello Drive. Xander and Anya joined them for the conversation of the night's events and to make sure they got home ok. Buffy was only listening to the conversation, not saying much.

"A living, breathing Archangel." Anya exclaimed, bouncing on her feet as she did so, Xander tried to keep her in his grasp but she danced out of his reach, laughing excitedly. "I've never met one before. Ohhhh it's…" she just laughed again as Willow and Tara shook their heads.

"I never thought I'd live to meet one." Tara commented, wonder in her voice. "I've only ever read about them and what I read did him no justice." She looked dazed as Willow simply smiled at it. "His aura was beautiful." She breathed.

"It was." Willow agreed. "He was something else that's for sure. Not like all the other demon-y things in Sunnydale." Buffy was thinking to herself silently before she spoke, more to herself than anyone else."

"I wonder why he's here?" they all nodded, not realising she wasn't talking to them.

"Good question." Xander said. "Well, at least he's on our side." Buffy grunted, not really paying attention. It was good they had a helping hand, but something was off. Why was he really there? Well, he'd offered to help and that was enough for now.

"He's hot." Everyone stopped dead and turned their shocked eyes to Dawn. She awkwardly hid face, her cheeks bright red from her blush, not having realised that she'd said it out loud.

"Dawn!" Buffy spluttered, half-laughing, "a new supernatural being comes walking into Sunnydale and the first thing you notice about him is how _hot_ he is?"

"I really have to agree with Dawn on this, Buffy." Everyone now looked at Anya. "He really is quite a _hunk_." She remarked. Xander choked on something invisible and Anya raised her eyebrows. "What? Just making an observation." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but Ahn, did you have to be that blunt?" Xander mumbled looking down. Anya hugged him.

"It's ok, I still love you, Alexander." She cooed. "But I couldn't not notice." He sighed in annoyance

Buffy, Willow and Tara all shook their heads and continued walking a whilst Anya kept trying to reassure Xander and Dawn kept quiet, not wanting to embarrasses herself again. However she kept bringing her thoughts back to the day's events and slow, dreamy smile forming on her face.

* * *

_Hey guys. Thoughts on Logan? Reviews please...!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Admit it Spike!" Logan demanded as he sat on the sarcophagus in Spike's crypt, his bomber jacket laying folded next to him. "Admit it! You got lucky, L-U-C-K-Y, lucky. Just face the facts man!" They had been at it for about 30 minutes and showed no signs of stopping now.

"Face facts? Fact is mate she stood no crumb of a chance. Even with the temple on fire and using that sword of hers, she still bit the dust!" Spike shot back, pacing around his crypt. Logan scoffed hopping off the sarcophagus and approaching the vampire.

"Oh yeah? Lucky was she? Then what kinda_ luck _let her do that to you?" he pointed at the scar over Spike's eye. If the vampire could've blushed he would have. "And second, _if_ she was _lucky_, how come she almost made you a pile of dust on the temple floor?" He raised his brows waiting for Spike's response.

"She didn't even come close, Logan!" he exclaimed, cutting his hand through the air, looking thoroughly outraged at the idea. "Yeah, ok she got a few lucky shots in…"

"Lucky shots? Is that what it was when she had you pinned to a pillar, ready to introduce you to her stake?" Logan retorted hands on hips. "Face it William, if it weren't for that sudden explosion in the temple, you'd a been Spike, 'the roasted vampire of China.'" Spike threw up his hands as he raised his voice even higher.

"Don't go around telling me what I woulda been Logan. What I am now is a bloody famous bloke," He was speaking so loud, both of them missed the knock on the crypt door, "famous, I'll have you know, for killing not one," he held up one finger, "but _two_," he held another, "bloody slayers!" Logan snorted.

"Ok, ok, so you've killed two slayers. But first one, from what I saw, was a fluke, my friend." Spike spluttered as they both raised their voices.

"Fluke?!"

"Fluke!" Another unacknowledged but louder knock.

"Bollocks was it!" He snapped as they stood nose to nose, sizing each other up. "She was finished the second I got trapped in that temple, it was _destiny_." Logan nodded sarcastically, as the door was opened cautiously.

"Spike, you just want it to be the way you want it to be."

"It's not about what I want!"

"Sorry," both of them turned to see Buffy standing in the doorway, hands on the door, wide greens eyes fixed on them. She looked absolutely bewildered at the sight in front of her. "Hey." She greeted, coyly.

"Hey Buffy." They said in unison, before looking at each other confused. She looked between them in both amusement and awkwardness.

"Is this a bad time?" Spike shook his head, whilst Logan backed away from the vampire, who's attention had immediately turned fully to the Slayer when she entered as it usually did.

"Not at all, pet. Come on in." Logan perched back onto the sarcophagus as Buffy, timidly, sat down on the table, as Spike reclined back in the chair. "So what pleasant business brings you here?" he enquired.

"We'll get to that in a minute," she looked between them again, they both glanced at each other "what was that about just now?" the guys glanced at each other again and both of them guffawed, "hey, don't leave me all in the dark here. Make with the explain-y." They both continued sniggering until Logan spoke up.

"Just having a debate, Buffy," he and Spike looked at each other again. "Think it got a bit heated." Spike snorted and they laughed again. Buffy let out a single breathy laugh.

Logan had been in Sunnydale, almost a month now and the Scoobies had accepted him pretty quickly. Tara and Willow got on great with him and Xander, surprisingly, was quick to become a friend. Considering Xander was usually very distrusting of non-human newcomers, she thought that was rather impressive. Anya flirted with him every now and then and they were very friendly towards each other. Giles was less friendly but nonetheless polite, she could tell that her Watcher didn't trust him though, which thoroughly annoyed her. Buffy was still wary, but liked Logan.

Buffy didn't even want to think about Dawn. Whenever they called Logan to the Magic shop, her younger sister could barely take her eyes of the Archangel. And when he spoke to her, she could sometimes hardly put two words together. He didn't seem notice or did but chose not to embarrass her. When they did speak, Dawn was laughing with him and they got on very well. Buffy made a mental note to speak to Dawn about this.

What had surprised her the most however was that Logan and Spike were almost inseparable when they patrolled or were at the Magic shop. They had an instant chemistry, they joked and subtly annoyed everyone they could. When they ran into vampires, Spike and Logan made bets about how long it would take them and then have a casual conversation while dusting the vamps. It was both very amusing and weird at the same time.

She often wondered if it had something to do with them both being immortal. Or was it that they were on completely different ends of the spectrum? Logan was a divine being whilst Spike was an unholy entity. Maybe that was why they got on so well.

"A debate about what?" she continued. Logan grinned and looked at Spike.

"Mal som ju, alebo by ste mali?" _(Should I tell her or should you?) _She groaned as Spike chuckled wryly at her reaction. Logan had told her that he had a habit of speaking in Slovak every now and then. But what frustrated her is that _Spike_ could also speak Slovak something she had never known and this bothered her for some reason. That and she couldn't understand a damn word they were saying when they slipped into it. She often found herself wondering what they were saying when they were eyeing Giles whenever they spoke Slovak.

"Povedz jej" _(You tell her) _Buffy glared witheringly at both of them.

"English please!" They sniggered at her irritation and Logan spoke.

"We were discussing whether or not Spike got lucky in China when he fought his first Slayer" he explained, she made an 'oh' movement with her mouth and Spike muttered under his breath.

"Luck had nothing to do with it."

"Sure it didn't." Buffy cut Spike off before he exploded back into defensive mode.

"Please don't start again, I thought you two were at each other's throats when I walked in." They _both_ looked at her with Spike's "Buffy you're dumb" look and she sighed. "What? I heard shouting, I made a logical conclusion." They both laughed again.

"I think if we were at each other's throats, this crypt would be stained with blood." Logan pointed out, still laughing. Spike sniffed haughtily at the thought.

"Yeah, mostly mine." He grumbled.

"I wouldn't say that." Logan gave a half-smile as the vampire eyed him with raised eyebrows.

"Guys," they both turned back to Buffy, who looked very left out now. "Ok, I am _here_ you know. I don't wanna hear about you two kicking the crap outta each other."

"Could've fooled us, considering how intently you seemed to be listening" Spike snickered as she glared at him playfully as he shrugged. "Just saying, kitten."

"Ugh, whatever." She huffed and they both grinned. "You know Spike's only gotten worse since you came into town Logan." She looked pointedly at him and he put his hand on his heart as Buffy continued, "Sun's gone down. I was wondering if you two would like to patrol?" The two of the looked at each other and Logan dropped off the sarcophagus, picking up his jacket as Spike slipped on his duster.

"Sure why not?" Logan replied, as he put his jacket on. "I could use the exercise." Buffy nodded and led the way out of the crypt.

The patrol was largely uneventful, only a couple of fledglings to annoy them. Logan sat out the extremely brief fight, lounging on a tombstone whilst Buffy and Spike played around with the young vampires. He sighed dramatically as they took their time and almost seemed relieved when they finally finished them off.

The evening dragged on but it wasn't really boring. They walked and talked for most of the patrol, Buffy walking alongside Spike all of the way, which she did by reflex and her mind for once didn't object. Buffy listened to the banter between Logan and Spike, amazed that there was another a person who was just as dry and sarcastic as the bleached blonde vampire. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought and when both of them looked at her in confusion, she simply passed it off as remembering an old joke she'd been told, something she hoped they bought.

However the peace did not last long. They'd done two circuits of the cemeteries just to be safe were walking through the final cemetery again. Spike had a careful eye on his surroundings, whilst Buffy now remained quiet and alert. When they reached the center, Logan stopping dead, his silver hair fluttering in the late evening breeze and his head turned sharply from side to side. The two blondes turned round and frowned at him as his steel like eyes roamed the graveyard.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, baffled by the sudden change in his behaviour. He didn't answer at first, continuing to scan the area. He had sensed something for a few moments: it was a like a call of some kind and it was powerful enough to grab his attention before it disappeared. He closed his eyes and listened carefully. There was a small sound in the air, like a musical instrument and he looked around at the direction of the music. His eyes fell on a black van and he raised his eyebrow. Buffy and Spike followed his gaze and noticed the van as well, both glancing at each other.

"I felt something just now. It was only for a few moments, but it was something weird." He paused, reaching out with his senses once more and felt the call again, opening his eyes. "It's a summoning." Spike's eyes narrowed as Buffy's hand drew out her stake cautiously. "Listen." They both cocked their heads to side and they heard the light tune in the air.

"What kind of summoning?" Spike enquired. Logan shook his head.

"I don't know but it's-" a powerful blow sent the Archangel crashing through a gravestone and skidding along the dirt with a strangled yell. Buffy and Spike found themselves face to face with the summoned and repulsive demon.

It wasn't one they'd encountered before. It was at least 6 feet 8 inches tall and was extremely muscular, with dark purple skin and dark red eyes. Dressed in only a pair of pants, it snarled baring sharp, yellow canines, a thick gooey substance dripping from its jaw and it advanced on them. Spike immediately threw a kick at it but it barely flinched. It swatted him away and Buffy rolled underneath its tree-like arm.

She unleashed a flurry of blows on it, but only received the same treatment as Spike. It seemed only to annoy the demon as it unleashed a vile screech and Buffy gripped her ears in agony. The demon caught her with a brutal uppercut and she slammed into a tree with a choked cry of pain. She struggled up as it came at her.

She spun away from it as it punched clean through the tree but it tore it's arm free to backhand her across the ground, her stake falling somewhere in the grass. She groaned as it advanced and knelt down to grab her throat. She tried, vainly to pry it's vice like grip around her neck and she gasped desperately for breath. After thrashing frantically to loosen the grip on her windpipe, her vision began to blur and her hands slowly began to go limp.

The demon suddenly looked to it's right to see Logan leaping towards it. He drew back his fist and delivered a vicious haymaker as he landed. The demon released the Slayer, who slumped back as it staggered away. The demon snarled at Logan before hearing a vampiric bark behind it. Whipping around, it came face to face with an extremely pissed off and vamped out Spike. They glared at each for a moment before Spike struck with a ferocious fist to the jaw.

The demon staggered around and Logan followed it up with a punch of his own sending it back to Spike. The vampire kicked the demon in the ribs, followed by a kick to the face behind the Archangel. Logan jumped, spinning and caught it with a foot to the chest and it stumbled back. Picking up Buffy's stake, Logan chucked it to Spike who charged the demon in a rage. Before it could react it in time, Spike slammed the stake through its skull with a roar and snapped the end off. The demon numbly groped from the end of the stake before collapsing, a puddle of dark green blood pooling around it head.

Spike took a deep breath and slipped back into his human visage. Turning, he flew to Buffy's side and Logan bent over, holding his ribs. Spike gently helped Buffy to sit up as she coughed violently, gasping for breath. He rubbed her back tenderly as her head settled on his shoulder for a moment, her hand massaging her throat, her eyes shut. She nuzzled into his shoulder a bit more, still trying to breathe and sought comfort from his embrace and felt a warmth seep through her when his arm came around her. Spike gently coaxed her to her feet, with an arm around her shoulders as Logan approached, limping slightly.

"You ok?" he asked, concern shining in his eyes. Buffy nodded gratefully, wincing at the pain in her neck. She noticed Spike gazing at her in worry and she smiled at him.

"I'm fine Spike." She reassured him softly. He nodded after a moment and his hand slowly, reluctantly fell back to his side. She felt disappointed by the loss of contact but didn't say anything. Logan looked around and spotted the van again, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Jonathan's eyes widened as he noticed the Archangel take a couple of steps towards the van and he panicked. "He's seen us Warren!" Warren snarled in rage and started the van.

"Damn it!" he roared as he pushed his foot down on the accelerator. "How'd he see us?" He demanded, Andrew shook his head, the flute he'd used to summon the demon in his lap, as Jonathon retorted.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact _someone_," he looked pointedly at the apparent demon summon, "decided to paint an image of a Death Star on the van."

The van's tires screamed and it began to drive away as Logan watched. To his great amusement, he saw the painted picture of the Death Star on the side and couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"What's funny?" Spike enquired. Logan pointed at the van and Spike guffawed at the sight. Buffy watched the van disappear but didn't see what they were laughing at. "Ok I've heard of Star Wars fans but that's going a bit too bloody far." Spike said dryly. Logan nodded.

"Not discreet in any sense of the word is it?" the vampire shook his head laughing. Logan looked at Buffy and tilted his head still worried. "Buffy…" she nodded signalling she'd be ok. He sighed calmly. "Maybe you should head home …" he pressed kindly. She looked a bit indignant for a second but then her eyes softened and she nodded.

"Maybe you're right…" she sighed in resignation, she looked between them. "You two gonna be ok finishing up without me?" Logan waved his hand through the air.

"We'll be fine." He said with a smile. She nodded and turned to go before glancing back.

"Be careful." While she was addressing both of them, she looked at Spike as she did so. He winked at her and she blushed a little before moving away from them. Logan smiled to himself at the little exchange between the two blondes and turned his focus to the vampire.

"Shall we?" He nodded and they both went in the other direction, deciding another round of the cemeteries may not be a bad idea. As they walked, Spike spared a glance over his shoulder at the retreating Slayer and his midnight blue eyes softened for a moment before they hardened into focus once more.

Buffy gingerly pushed open the door to her home and stepped inside. Toeing off her shoes, she kicked them next to the banister. She rolled her neck slightly, grimacing as it protested to every movement. She touched the side of her throat with her fingers, coughing a little when she heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. She looked up to see the worried face of her sister.

"Buffy." Dawn breathed, clearly relieved as she came down the stairs, "Tara and Willow have gone out for the night. I was wondering where you were." Buffy smiled lovingly at her sister.

"I was out on patrol. We did two rounds of the cemeteries. Got chucked around a bit by a demon." Her sister's eyes widened at those words.

"Are you ok?" she exclaimed in worry. Buffy nodded, appreciating the concern of her well being instead being asked how she was just because she'd woken up.

"I'm fine, thanks to Logan and Spike." She commented. She watched as her sister became extremely attentive at the mention of the Archangel and grinned inwardly despite herself. _So it's just as I thought._

"You went patrolling with Spike _and_ Logan?" Dawn asked eagerly. Buffy rolled her eyes at this and went to sit in the living room, her sister following her every step. _Geese, make less obvious why don't ya Dawnie?_

"That's what I just said." She replied playfully. Dawn nodded, her eyes dancing with something Buffy couldn't place but it was beautiful to see. "The demon had me pinned to the ground but they were able to get it off, I didn't see who killed it but I'm guessing Spike." Her sister agreed with an incline of her head. Buffy looked at her grinning and Dawn looked very confused.

"What?"

"Why did you wanna know if Logan was patrolling with me all of a sudden?" Dawn went bright red and tried to hide her flaming cheeks. Buffy pretending not to notice, pressed her teasingly. "Come on, tell your big sister why you're so curious." Buffy freely admitted that she wasn't particularly quick on the uptake in most situations. However this area she had some skill in, which she prided herself on.

"Just wondering, that's all." Dawn attempted, stuttering almost every word. Buffy sniggered at this, though her throat disapproved.

"Oh? Then why are you getting all stutter-y?" she sing-songed the final word, Dawn's red cheeks getting ever brighter. She rarely got to tease her sister, but savoured every opportunity she got. "Dawnie" she continued in the same tone. Her sister shook her head.

"Just wondering!" Buffy laughed. "Buffy." She whined. "You're so mean." Her older sister nodded proudly as Dawn sulked jokingly. "Can't I ask about how patrol was?"

"Aw. It's ok, Dawnie. You can ask me about patrol any day you want." They both started laughing. "You can tell me anything now that I think about it. No secrets between us." Dawn's eyes became watery, much to her surprise. "I mean it Dawn." She finished softly.

"Buffy I…" Buffy raised her hand and Dawn stopped instantly. Buffy took a deep breath and began speak.

"I've been a really sucky sister lately. I know it's true and I won't make any excuses. But I want to be there for you Dawnie." The sisters gazed at each other. "I will admit, there're some things I'm not ready to share just yet." Buffy finished on a painful tone, the night of her resurrection playing around in her mind. Dawn frowned but didn't say anything. "But everything else I'm willing to talk about. School, work, patrol, _guys_…" she emphasised the last word, causing Dawn's blush to return full force. "I wanna be a good sister and I want to start with that now." Dawn laughed and threw herself at her big sister, engulfing her in a hug.

"Buffy. You have no idea what that means right now. I thought…" she stopped and Buffy brushed her hair.

"You thought?"

"I thought I was losing you again." Dawn whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. Buffy wiped the tears away and lent her head against her sisters.

"Not gonna happen anytime soon. But we've gotta make up for lost time and that means I've gotta start being a good sister." Dawn nodded and settled back into her sister's embrace and they sat in quiet harmony. Buffy gently brushed her sister's hair and kissed her on the head as the minutes went by.

The next day, time went by quickly. Buffy, instead of simply getting Dawn to go to school, walked her there. They chatted and laughed along the way, Janice and a few more of Dawn's friends meeting them on the way. They seemed nice to Buffy as they asked her questions about herself. One of them asked about Spike and to her own surprise, she became quite defensive on the subject. She glared playfully at Dawn's smug look when she did so. She left Dawn at the school gates, reminiscing on some of her better memories of Sunnydale High before returning home.

She spent most of the day relaxing. She watched T.V; she listened to music even dancing to her favourite track and then simply slept, without the insomnia that had kept her awake for the past few weeks. Waking up in the early afternoon, she arranged with Willow and Xander to go to the Bronze for the evening. Tara was taking Dawn out and Anya was going to be contacting people over her wedding with Xander. Both of them agreed and they headed to the club at 6. As she left, she left a note on the kitchen table telling whoever found it where she was.

Buffy found herself settling back into the presence of her best friends. The _original_ friends, they'd been with her from the start. Every threat she'd ever faced, they'd always been by her side. Other allies had come and gone, but they'd stayed and they were family. And regardless of how upset she was with them about bringing her back, she couldn't really live without them either.

They entered the Bronze at about 6:30 to find it less packed than usual. To their surprise they saw Logan and Spike at the pool table. Spike's duster was folded over a chair they'd pulled up, wearing blue jeans and his usual black t-shirt and boots. Logan was wearing a blue forming fitting tank top that outlined his athletic frame, jeans and trainers. Buffy immediately went over to them as Willow and Xander got the drinks. They switched players quite often, Xander played Logan, Spike played Willow and Buffy ended up playing Willow too. She found herself laughing and enjoying the game, though neither she nor Willow were very good.

Presently Logan and Spike were playing again and she along with Willow and Xander were highly amused that Spike had finally met someone who was just as good as him at pool. Spike was leaning against the table, cue against his shoulder, whilst Logan was lining his shot on the red.

"Sure you can hit that?" Spike drawled. The Archangel snorted.

"A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit." He answered, taking the shot. The red went it, but the cue ball bounced off the table, into Spike's waiting hand, who was smirking.

"Well in that hit you miss," he put the ball on the table and calculated his options as Buffy and Willow sniggered, Xander grinning.

"You know, I never thought I'd see you quoting Shakespeare, Spikey." He commented. Spike looked insulted.

"Oi! Shakespeare wrote some bloody good plays I'll have you know, Harris." Logan nodded with appreciation as Xander cocked his head, laughing, as were the girls.

"I second that." He said. Willow grinned at him.

"What's your favourite play then guys?" she enquired, Buffy folded her arms, as if she were backing up her friend.

"Yeah, come on boys tell us." When Willow put resolve face on, Spike and Logan both raised their eyebrows and the vampire answered first.

"Macbeth." He said. "Is this a dagger I see before me?" he uttered spectacularly. They all chuckled at it, Buffy's eyes dancing with mirth as she watched Spike, Xander smiling at the sight, as was Willow. "Great play." He commented and turned to Logan. "You?"

"Hamlet," he answered. "To be or not to be, that is the question." He quoted, walking around the table as he spoke, brushing hand through the air in front of Willow's face dramatically as she giggled. "I swear, best soliloquy in Shakespeare." Spike rolled his eyes, getting ready for his shot.

"Too much Freudian theories about that play now." He remarked in annoyance. "About Hamlet having an Oedipal complex and all. Kinda ruined it for me." Logan nodded thoughtfully, as the others chortled lightly.

"Hey, if Hamlet wanted his mother that way, that's his business." He replied. They all cringed at the thought, whilst they were struggling to breath from laughing, failing to notice the approaching person coming to the table. Spike took his shot, still chuckling at the comment and straightened up.

"Good evening." They all looked up to see Giles standing before them. He looked disapprovingly at Spike but this went unnoticed by the others. Logan's eyes narrowed at the Watcher but he said nothing, instead looking down at the table to take his shot.

"Giles?" Buffy said, confused. "What're you doing here?" he smiled at her calmly, Logan potting another ball as they spoke.

"You weren't at home and the note you left said you were here with Xander and Willow." He eyed Spike as his next words came out. "It didn't mention anything about these two though." Xander licked his lips nervously as Spike stiffened while Logan simply ignored the comment. He'd already guessed the Archangel had less of a temper than Spike.

"They were here when we got here." Willow informed him quickly, whilst Logan nudged Spike for him to take his shot. "We've been playing pool." She added brightly. Giles looked less than impressed.

"Of course…." Buffy's eyes became very stern now as she watched Giles give Spike a withering look, who was doing his best to keep calm, though the hard smack of the cue ball hitting another indicating he was failing in this endeavour.

"Is there a problem Giles?" She demanded. He looked taken aback by the sudden question, but came back with blunt honesty.

"Yes. I disapprove of you still letting Spike into your life Buffy." Xander rolled his eyes; Willow pinched the bridge of her nose while Spike went rigid.

"Oh here we go again…" Xander groaned. Giles glared at him.

"I never thought you'd stand up for him." Buffy couldn't believe he was saying this, whilst Spike was standing more or less right behind him.

"Well maybe because I'm trying to make an effort and be grateful for everything Spike's done for us." Xander retorted. The Watcher scoffed.

"And what's that exactly?" The sound of a cue clattering on the table's surface caused them to go silent as Spike's blazing blue eyes were set on Giles.

"You know, if you have something to say, say it to my bloody face!" he snarled. Everyone was now silent, Logan watching carefully. Giles sneered.

"I don't know what games you're playing Spike, but I think you should stop. You're _not _one of us."

"You know a little gratitude goes a long way Rupert." The vampire spat. "All summer I watched out for you, kept your lousy life intact and took care of Dawn when you couldn't be bothered Watcher." Giles's face contorted with outrage.

"Why you…"

"And now, you've got the gall to say I shouldn't be around, because what? My ex-girlfriend decided to play a little game of 'Fool the Watcher' with you?" Giles froze but the others didn't say anything, they knew Spike was in the right here. "Get this through your head Watcher, Jenny is gone and hating me won't bring her back!" he finished. Giles took a step forward but Logan moved between them. He glanced pointedly at Spike, who immediately backed up a step, complying with the silent order being given to him.

"Out of my way." Giles growled, Logan simply glared at him.

"No chance." He muttered darkly, turning to Spike. "Mali by ste ísť. On za to nestojí." _(You should go. He's not worth it.) _Spike nodded stiffly, instantly obeying the command only he understood.

"Yeah, you're right." He grabbed his duster and threw it on "Night all." Before they could reply, he was stalking out of the Bronze. Giles went to follow him, but Logan stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"You've done enough. You've already ruined a perfectly good evening with your antics Watcher." He stated. Giles was about to retort when Buffy exploded at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Giles?!" He blinked at the sudden attack. Willow and Xander both grabbed their coats looking disgusted with him whilst Logan handed a few notes to the barkeeper, covering the drinks he and Spike had. "I was here having a good time with Xander, Willow, Logan and _Spike_," she emphasised his name, "and then you suddenly show up, stopping us from having a good time. What the hell is so important?" She finished.

"I was making sure you're ok." He tried, putting on his most soothing tone. "Buffy, I know it may not look like it, but I'm trying to help." They all scoffed and Buffy pushed him out of her way while the others followed her to the door. "Buffy, for goodness sake, would you just listen to me?!" he insisted as they got outside and were in front of his car. Logan walked past them heading for his own car, a dark red Chevrolet Camora Z28

"Why _should_ I listen Giles!?" she rejoined, turning to face him, hands on hips, eyes blistering in anger. Xander and Willow indicated they were heading home and she nodded to them. "Every since Spike told us about Logan showing up in town, you've been all over him and come to think of it, after everything he's done for us, for _you_, he deserves some gratitude at least." Giles approached backing her up against his car, hand next to her head.

"Buffy, for God's sake see reason!" he snapped, pointing his finger at her, and she flinched as he did so "Spike is a bloody vampire, without a soul no less. He can turn on you at any moment."

"So can humans, Giles." She replied quietly, "I mean you're doing pretty well at it right now." He looked down as Buffy breathed shakily, Logan was still watching the exchange quietly, his car door open.

"I think I'd better take you home Buffy." Giles muttered, sensing he wouldn't get anywhere. To his shock, Buffy shoved him back and walked over to Logan's car.

"Don't bother, I'll get a ride with Logan." She snapped, opening the door and getting in, Logan doing the same without a word. Giles marched over and bent down in front of the window.

"Buffy, don't be foolish…." He began.

"She has made her choice Watcher!" Giles looked as though he'd been slapped as Logan scowled at him. "And for once I think you should respect that." He finished, as he started up the engine and pulled out onto the road before anything else could be said, leaving Giles angry and he turned stalking to his car.

The drive home was quiet at first, Buffy too angry with Giles to say anything whilst Logan just remained respectfully silent and didn't say anything. He simply focused on driving his car, it's powerful engine roaring through the streets of Sunnydale as he drove. Buffy was gazing out the window as he slowed down, pulling up to a set of lights. He looked at her as continued to gaze out the window.

"You ok?" he enquired. She sighed.

"I will be." She replied he nodded with a gentle smile. "I just can't believe he did that in such a public place." The light went green and the engine cut her off as he turned into the main road. "It's…"

"Humiliating?" he supplied.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath.

"It comes with him being a Watcher. No matter how good a man he might be, he's always gonna think he's got overall authority. Both in your slayer duties and your personal life." She shook her head, a single tear falling from her eyes.

"Even Xander's getting on with Spike now, hell they've begun having drinks together. I just can't understand why Giles can't at least be civil. He's not letting go of the fact Spike is meant to be the second worst vampire in history and is refusing to acknowledge his changed. Whether it's because of the chip in Spike's head or not." Logan had heard about the chip being implanted into Spike's head by the Initiative. He thought it was disgusting, leaving Spike virtually defenceless against humans for their own research purposes.

"Spike's still very dangerous Buffy." Logan pointed out, she glared at him but he held one hand out, the other still on the steering wheel. "He is more importantly very loyal to you and he never breaks his word. That's one of the unusual things about him. He's one of the very few vampires to profess love for anything or anyone and he's honourable." She smiled at that thought, knowing how true it was and he saw this. "It's up to you Buffy, Spike obviously cares for you a great deal and you, at the least, care about him as a friend." She nodded; glad someone wasn't drilling her on it. But her stomach did a funny flip when he had said she cared about Spike.

"I just wish Giles could accept it. Spike's part of the group, he has been for a long time." Logan inclined his head and she stared at him curiously. "What's your opinion?" he raised his brows.

"You're asking my opinion? I've only been here a few weeks." He replied. She inclined her head, lowering her gaze.

"Yeah, but I'd like to know what you think." He grinned and thought for a moment. She waited anxiously, gazing at him for that long moment.

"It's your life." He said finally. She frowned.

"That's it?" she squeaked. He laughed as they pulled into Revello Drive, coming up to her house.

"Buffy, look who you want to be with, either as friends or romantically is up to you. Nobody else can make that decision for you. It is not about whether or not they _think_ they know what is best for you, it is about you making your _own_ decisions." She listened intently, feeling a great deal of warmth coming from Logan's words as the car came to stop outside her house. "Giles needs to learn, that it's your life and that, while he may be your Watcher, he does not have a say in who you spend your time with, Spike…or otherwise." She smiled sincerely as he finished and he winked at her in a friendly manner.

"At least you're not biased." She replied playfully.

"How can I be? I just got here." She snorted as he grinned at her. She put her hand on the door handle, still smiling.

"Thanks for the lift Logan." She said as she opened the door. He bowed his head politely.

"It was my pleasure." She got at the car and closed the door. "Buffy," she turned round and leant down to the window. "Just remember, it's your life, your decision. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to tell him, deal with it or don't." She nodded again still smiling.

"Thank you." He went to turn on the ignition, "Logan," he glanced back at her. "Could you drop by the Magic Shop tomorrow and give us a hand with things?" He nodded with a smile.

"Sure." He started the engine and Buffy stepped back. She waved him off as he pulled out into the road and his car sped off into the night, heading for his motel.

Buffy moved up to the door and it opened before she got there. Tara stood in the door, a smile on her face and hands on hips in mock annoyance.

"Dawn's upstairs doing homework. Where have you been?" she said, dramatically. Buffy put on puppy eyes.

"Sorry." She grinned as Tara laughed. "Had a thing with Giles so I got a lift with Logan." She explained. Tara raised an eyebrow as Buffy came in, seeing Willow in the living room. The redhead noticed her and smiled, but also looking concerned.

"Hey, you ok? Did Giles say anything else?" Buffy shrugged, glad her friends weren't drilling her about being back anymore.

"Yeah, told me Spike will turn on me, because he doesn't have a soul." Tara scowled which was rare for her, whilst Willow scoffed.

"Sure, if Spike was gonna turn on us, he'd have done it by now." Buffy nodded in agreement. "Want me to use resolve face on Giles?" Buffy giggled.

"No, I laid into him pretty good again. So did Logan." Willow nodded at this and then Tara fidgeted slightly.

"Buffy, I-I was wondering…" she gazed up at Buffy, who was encouraging her to continue with her eyes. "We still don't know very much about Logan, well about the Archangels as a whole." Buffy nodded thoughtfully as Willow gazed at her.

"Do you think we should hit research mode on it?" Buffy shook her head, smirking at the thought of Giles still being pissed at her for being with Spike.

"No, Giles probably won't help us this time. I think maybe we should ask Logan himself." The two witches' jaws dropped and they looked at her. "He's coming by the Magic Shop tomorrow, so maybe we can ask him then."

"Do you think he'll be ok with that?" Tara asked. Buffy nodded.

"Logan's cool. I think all we'd have to do is ask and he'd explain to us everything about his people." she pointed out, both Willow and Tara nodded. "So we'll ask him tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Question time for Logan tomorrow it is." Willow stated enthusiastically.

"Dawn's gonna wanna be there." Tara said, with a pearly white grin. "She's very curious about Logan." Buffy guffawed.

"Not sure curious is the word I'd use Tara." The three friends laughed heartily together for the first time since Buffy had been brought back.

* * *

_Please review guys. I'd like to know your thoughts on the story so far. Reviews please._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The entirety of Willy's bar was silent, every single vampire and demon had frozen in the middle of what they were doing. Drink glasses dropped onto the table, cigarettes were held loosely in mid-air, half way to the holders lips. All eyes fixed on Logan, who had just walked into the bar and he gazed at all of them, an unmistakable and indisputable authority in both his posture and his gaze.

He took slow measured steps across to the bar, some of the patrons scurrying out of his way. He never took his gaze from the customers, his eyes roaming them one by one. His eyes fell on Marvin, one of the very, _very_ few vampires ever to walk away from a confrontation with him. Marvin's gaze became filled with fear and almost immediately, he shot out of his seat, tripping over as his did so and scurried out of the bar. Logan watched him leave, a sinister smile on his face, before he turned his attention back to the other patrons.

"I am here on business, none of which involves any of you. You may return to your drinks." They all breathed a sigh of relief and presently the bar became filled with noise again. Logan turned back to the counter and looked at Willy the Snitch. "Barkeep, a word." He moved over to a corner of the bar, sitting on a stool as Willy came over to him, looking extremely nervous. "So you're Willy the Snitch." He stated. The human nodded.

"Yeah that's me." He answered, his voice shaky with nerves. Logan smirked at this. "How c-can I help you?"

"Hey relax," Logan held up his hand in a calming gesture. "If I was here to hurt you, I would have already done it." Willy nodded anxiously at this. "I'm here because I need information." The barkeeper shook his head.

"I dunno what I can tell you, man. I mean I only know what goes…" Logan's lethal glare stopped the words coming from his lips and Willy shivered in dread.

"I'm no fool. I know who you are, _what_ you are, snitch." The archangel said, calmly. "I know that you know a lot more than you should do, which is why so many…" he looked around at the customers in the bar before looking back at Willy, "people, come to you if they need information." He leaned forward, locking the human with his deadly gaze. "And that is why I am here." Willy swallowed.

"How can I help you? If at all?" he stammered.

"How about we make a little deal first?" He blinked and nodded as Logan stared at him hard. "Whenever I need information from you, you give it to me. Straight away with no buts and no ifs. Because I do not want have to…_negotiate_ with you for it." he emphasised it in a way that had such an obvious meaning that Willy paled, turning an almost deathly white. "Is that in any way unacceptable?" The barkeeper shook his head desperately and Logan nodded. "Good."

"What do you need to know?" Willy asked. Logan looked around the bar.

"Any humans come in here?" He enquired before pointing threateningly at the human, "and don't even think about lying to me. I'll know if you do". Gulping, the barkeeper nodded

"Every now and then. Not many of 'em." He replied. "They don't like the rest of my customers if you know what I mean. Too…different for their liking." Logan chuckled dryly at this as Willy went on. "The Slayer comes in here sometimes, usually to beat me up."

"I can imagine." He retorted, sardonically. He could easily see Buffy coming in here and beating the crap out of Willy if she needed to. _Or wanted to_ he finished in his head. "Any others worth mentioning besides Buffy?" Willy thought for a long moment and then a light bulb went off in his head. Logan frowned.

"There were three humans in here about two-three weeks ago. They were bribing a group of vamps with information about the Slayer. Not smart in either case, I can tell ya." Willy explained.

"I was here for that." Logan replied, curiously. "Three nerds right?" Willy nodded. "The leader was taller than the other two, had black hair and brown eyes?" The barkeeper nodded again and Logan was silent for a moment. "Tell me, do they come here in often? Have they come in since?" Willy shook his head and Logan sensed he wasn't lying.

"Nah, I think they learned their lesson not to get involved with vamps unless they wanna end up their breakfast." He nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his chin as he did so.

"Humans shouldn't be involved with the demonic community anyway unless there are special circumstances." He replied. "Thanks for the information Willy." The barkeeper went to leave, but Logan grabbed his wrist sharply. "Remember our deal and let me know if those three show up here again." He uttered dangerously, Willy nodded quickly and Logan let him go.

With an air of lethal yet beautiful grace, he stood and slowly exited the bar, all eyes following him. He paused at the door and turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at the bar. Everyone tensed as they beheld the power in his gaze, his grey eyes piercing each and every one of them. Then he turned and left and every single person's shoulders in the bar slumped out of relief.

**…**

The living room of the Summers household was filled with laughter as Xander, Willow Tara and Buffy all sat together making jokes and playing cards. Buffy wore a grin on her face as she watched Xander tease Willow about her childhood habit of eating crayons as she and Tara tried hard not to burst into fits of giggles. Willow slapped Xander on the arm as he continued and mock glared at Tara.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Tara smiled gently and placed a single kiss on Willow's lips.

"I am sweetie." She replied and then laughed a little. "But that is kinda funny." Willow pouted. "In a cute way." Her face brightened up at this as Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Sappy, sappy, really, _really _sappy." She said. Willow and Tara raised their eyebrows at her and she grinned. "Look, I can deal with sappiness, but that was just _too_ sappy." Xander laughed as the two witches blushed.

"I dunno. Sappy is good don't you think?" he mused. Buffy inclined her head in agreement.

"When it's called for. Saying your girlfriend's cute after finding out she used to eat crayons..." Willow moaned in annoyance.

"Shut up!" she whined, causing the other three to laugh, "What is this pick on Willow day?" Buffy nodded with a smug expression and Willow sulked playfully. "You're all so mean." She complained. Xander patted her on the shoulder as Buffy looked at her cards.

"Oh by the way guys…" they all looked at her as she lay down her cards, four queens. All of them groaned as she grinned. "I win." She declared proudly.

"Damn, I haven't won a game yet." Xander put his cards down and scratched his head as Tara and Willow stared hopelessly at their cards as if trying to defy the fact they'd lost before ultimately setting them down. "It's the Summers luck," he joked, "Buffy's won three games straight." Buffy pretended to be looking at her nails as he spoke. "Don't look so smug." He spat playfully.

"Well, unless you admit it wasn't Summers luck and that it was Summers skill…" she said. They all laughed again.

"So I hear we're going to be giving Logan a game of twenty questions." Xander ventured. Buffy nodded and he chuckled. "Think he's gonna be up for the Buffy and Dawn Summers interrogation?" She giggled and nodded.

"I think he'll do good." Tara guffawed and everyone looked at her confused. She shrugged, still snorting.

"Are you sure it's gonna be a Summers interrogation?" she enquired, light-heartedly. "Surely, it's gonna be Buffy interrogation and Dawn swooning." They all howled in amusement after she finished, Xander whooping slightly as Willow dried her eyes from the tears and Buffy fanned herself with her hand.

It had been a long time since she'd just spent time with her best friends and honestly it felt very good. She was no longer angry or upset with Willow and Xander for their part in the resurrection. She still felt they had to earn her trust back, but they didn't know that. Xander was already well on his way due to his new found friendship sort of thing with Spike and Willow was getting there but still had a long way to go.

She looked at each of them in turn, smiling to herself. Willow noticed and frowned at her as Xander and Tara were trying to still their breathing.

"What's up Buffy? You're all stare-y," she stated. Buffy shook her head, still beaming happily.

"It's just…it's been a long time since we've just sat down and had fun you know?" All three of them went quiet and she fidgeted a little. "I just want you to know, that the whole being distant thing is over with now." She looked up her eyes dancing with life as they had done so much previously and all of her friends smiled joyfully. "I'm back now. Properly back." They all grinned and soon she found herself engulfed into a group hug and they suddenly all fell onto the floor, chortling in glee as she wrestled with Willow on the ground whilst Tara and Xander watched, their face's painted with joy as the two best friends laughed, before Buffy was at Willow's mercy as the Wicca tickled her sides.

"No…fair!" she managed, writhing on the floor as Willow continued her assault. "Cheat! You cheat! Stop cheating!" she uttered. The redhead smirked and relented, Buffy panting as a result of the match.

"I think it's safe to say this time I win." Willow stated. Buffy glared at her good-humouredly and stood up, still trying to breathe. As she did, she heard the front door open and Dawn came in.

The younger Summers sighed, dropping her bag to the floor and coming into the living room before flopping dramatically onto the couch. "Why do I have to go to school?" She whinged. They all snorted and Buffy answered.

"Because you need to get yourself a future planned that isn't just having a big sister who goes around slaying vampires and demons and…what not." She replied with a grin. Dawn huffed.

"Yeah, but it's slow, boring and Ryan's still being annoying!" she growled. Buffy frowned as Xander tilted his head to the side, Willow and Tara remaining quiet.

"Ryan?" Xander repeated. Dawn nodded. "That's the kid who tried to pick a fight with Spike right?" he asked. Buffy snorted at the memory and nodded. "Man he got slapped around that night."

"More like got punched once and went down like a sack of potatoes." Willow replied. They all nodded in agreement and then Dawn piped up.

"And that's when we first met Logan." She added on grinning from ear to ear. They all nodded, Buffy smirking at her sister, who blushed again. "Just saying."

"Uh huh." She replied and Dawn, if possible, blushed even more. "Speaking of whom, are you gonna be at the Magic Shop with us tonight when we talk to him?"

"Yes." The reply was instant and left no room for argument. Buffy grinned as Dawn blinked at the suddenness of her reply. "Um…I mean…if that's ok?" she finished timidly.

"It's fine Dawnie." She responded. "But I think we'd better get ready to go, it's almost 6." Dawn groaned something about having only just sat down and they all laughed as Buffy got her to stand up and began ushering her out the door with a grin.

Logan was walking down towards the Magic shop, his bomber jacket draped over his shoulder, leaving him in a black tank top, black jeans and boots. He was unaffected by the evening chill as he turned the corner towards the shop. Not surprisingly, he found Spike leaning on the wall outside, smoking. The vampire nodded to him and pushed off the wall.  
Logan frowned as Spike stood up. There was something different in his posture, like it was missing something. Logan thought back to when he'd first seen Spike in the Boxer Rebellion and remembered the confident refinement that Spike always held in both his poise and movement. It was lacking as Spike approached him, the swagger was only half-hearted and the cockiness was missing.

"Evening Logan." Spike greeted, throwing his cigarette away.

"Spike." He replied, grinning. "You're early." He said, indicating the evening light around them. Spike shrugged.

"Yeah, well better early than late I guess." Logan tilted his head, frowning. He noticed Spike's attitude was almost melancholic.

"Is something wrong Spike?" he asked. Spike flinched at this but shook his head, his eyes shining as his defences went up.

"No nothing at all mate." Logan nodded but didn't saying anything more. "Shall we?" The two immortals went up to the Magic Shop door and entered. Anya was standing behind the counter looking very bored and brightened up when she saw the two of them. She grinned at Logan taking in his form, as she usually did.

"Hey, guys." She greeted enthusiastically. They both nodded to her, Logan setting his jacket over a chair.

"Good evening Anya." Logan replied. Spike nodded to her again and sat down, being unusually quiet, troubling the both of them with his silence. She shrugged and looked back at Logan.

"You're looking delicious as always." She stated. Logan raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"Thank you. You're not looking too bad yourself." Anya grinned and blushed as Spike chuckled dryly behind them.

"Wouldn't let Xander hear you say that. Since that's his fiancée you're flirting with." Anya huffed.

"I wasn't flirting. I was making an observation." She stated, Spike rolled his eyes and then froze. Logan followed his gaze and they saw Giles standing there, looking between the two warily. Logan pursed his lips, not sure how to approach this as Giles sighed.

"Hello Spike." He said. Spike gave him a curt nod and a nasty scowl.

"Rupert." Logan glanced at him and then back to the watcher.

"Buffy's not here then?" he asked. Giles nodded, looking miserable at the mention of his Slayer.

"No, she'll be here with the others in about five minutes or so." Logan nodded and looked at Anya.

"Let us know when they get here would you?" she nodded and he turned back to Giles. "We need to talk." Giles frowned. "In private." He nodded slowly and motioned to the training room. Logan turned his attention to Spike before following.

"Don't listen in Spike." He nodded, obeying immediately and Logan followed the Watcher into the training room and closed the door. Giles was leaning against the table on the inside, arms folded and looking very tense. For a long moment they simply stood in silence before Giles finally spoke.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Logan sighed and took a step forward. Giles tensed even more, being Logan's presence was bearable most of the time, but seeing Logan acting with such incredible and natural authority was intimidating.

"I think we need to talk about last night, Giles. I need to clear up a few things if I'm going to trust you." The watcher looked down and waited for him to continue. "What is it Giles? Is everything that is not human or is it just Spike?" He glanced back up to the Archangel.

"It's Spike, Logan. _Just_ Spike." He paused unsure of how to continue, "I just…want what's best for Buffy. And I'm not sure Spike's the one for…"

"I told you last night, it's Buffy's life, _her_ decision and you need to respect that." He swallowed and looked away as Logan eyed him curiously. "Buffy is her own woman now and she has chosen to spend time with Spike, is that really so bad? I mean he's done a lot of good."

"Because of the bloody chip!" Giles hesitated, knowing that was in fact not entirely true, but most of the past acts of goodness had motivated by selfishness on Spike's part. "Regardless it's not enough to overlook his past!" It was the tone of Giles's retort that got Logan's attention more than the words themselves. It wasn't loathing or hatred or even dislike. It was something bitter, something that Giles had not fully moved past yet. Logan moved forwards again, frowning.

"Why do you hate him so?" he asked, curiously and quietly. Giles flinched but shook his head.

"I don't…hate him Logan." He explained as the Archangel respectfully gave him time to collect himself. "I just…don't, _can't_ trust him. Not after…" he trailed off but Logan pressed him.

"What? After what?" Giles shook his head, pain and hurt written all of his face. Logan remembered the name Jenny from the night before and took a step forward. "Giles I need to know." Again Giles made his refusal adamant and Logan sighed. "I'm going to find out before we leave this room." He stated.

"It's not something I'm good at talking about…"Giles stopped when Logan put up his hand in placating manner.

"You don't have to talk about it, but I need to know." With that Logan reached his hand forward and placed the tips of his fingers on Giles forehead.

"What are you…?" the rest of Giles words were muted as Logan closed his eyes and numerous flashes of Giles memories assaulted him. He pictured him and Jennifer Calendar standing talking together. He watched as Giles dropped the wine glass upon finding her body, her cold dead eyes staring at him and then as he furiously assaulted Angelus with a flaming baseball bat.

Then the images of his torture at the hands of Angelus and Drusilla played through his head. The way they attempted and failed numerous times to break him. Then he saw Drusilla fool him into seeing Jenny and kissing him as well. But all the while there was the image of Spike sitting on the sidelines in the accursed wheelchair. He wasn't doing anything, _couldn't_ do anything, as he watched painfully Angelus and Dru continue to torment him even after they had got what they needed.

Logan opened his eyes slowly and for a brief moment they shined a breathtaking blue before they settled back to their normal steel grey. Giles looked thoroughly perplexed as Logan stepped back, looking at him sympathetically.

He understood now. All of the distrust, all of the blunt comments and the anger directed at Spike. It wasn't disgust or hatred, it simple bitterness. The pain of loss was very acute and Giles, while rightfully hating Angel for that loss, blamed Spike for not helping. He smiled sadly and turned away.

"So that's it." he breathed, Giles continued to look bewildered as Logan kept his back to him. "You loved her didn't you? Jenny?" Giles's bewilderment was replaced by heartbreak and he nodded, even though Logan could not see. "It makes sense now… but he couldn't have stopped them Giles. You know that." He entreated. Giles shook his head.

"He could have tried." He spat, resentfully. Logan turned halfway round to look at him. "He may not have been able to stop them, but if Spike truly understands love then…"

"Spike could not have stopped them even if he had tried." Logan cut him off gently. "You and I both know enough about Spike to know that once he's learned what he wants from someone, he'd either put them out of their misery or he would let them go. He's far more merciful than Angelus, which is very rare in a vampire. Even with the soul, he shows more mercy than Angel" Giles nodded reluctantly knowing this to be true. "There was nothing he could have done."

"But he doesn't have a soul!" Giles exclaimed. "And all the crimes he has committed…"

"Humanity is rarely any better." Logan answered. The watcher frowned as the Archangel continued. "It does not matter who has soul and who does not. Everyone, soul or not is capable of good _and_ evil." Giles watched him as Logan walked across the room, slowly and calmly as he spoke.

"You know,for over six centuries I have walked this earth and I've seen some of the most barbaric acts in history. The Salem witch trials, The Holocaust, the Collectivisation of Soviet Russia, the racist killings conducted by the Klu Klux Klan, all of them committed by humans…with souls." The watcher stood mesmerised by Logan's words as he spoke. "Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin; these two men are considered the most evil men to have lived in the past century…they were human and they had souls." He looked at Giles and smiled ironically. "Being human doesn't automatically classify you as good. And being a vampire, in my opinion, doesn't automatically make someone evil." Giles went to say to something but Logan continued.

"Granted some of them are naturally evil. Angelus is the prime example of that, but not _all_ of them are evil. Some just want to survive and do whatever it takes to do so. Spike was never as evil as Angelus, even though he has killed two slayers. And he has proved more…loyal and trustworthy than anyone could have predicated." Giles nodded conceding the point grudgingly.

"Still, that does not mean I have to trust him." He responded, no anger in his voice. Logan nodded again.

"But you can try can you not?" he challenged him. The watcher looked down. "Giles at least give him a chance."

"And what if the chip stops working?" Giles demanded. "What if the chips stops working and he starts killing again?"

"Then we'll deal with it however Buffy wants to." Logan responded with such supremacy that Giles did not dare defy him. "Remember this is her life and whether you approve or not. And regardless of whether Spike has betrayed you in the past or not, he loves her." Logan paused letting that fact sink in before continuing. "Spike's in her life and he's a big part of it." Giles exhaled at this. A long moment of silence past between them as Logan patiently waited the reply. Finally, Giles looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Ok, a chance." He conceded and Logan smiled at this. "But one is all he gets." He stated.

"That's all I ask." Logan replied. He tilted his head slightly, hearing voices clearly from the other side of the door and smirked lightly. "They're here." He said. Giles took a deep breath. "This stays us between us, you have my word. As a friend" Giles smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." Logan returned the smile and nodded with a friendly wink and both got ready to go back into the main room.

Buffy and the others walked into the Magic Shop, seeing Spike sitting calmly at the table, being very quiet. Buffy smiled at him as he entered and he smiled back affectionately. Xander nodded to him and Willow and Tara both sat next to him and began talking quietly. Buffy noticed his answers were short and to the point, though not rude and she frowned at this, not sure what to make of it. Dawn noticed Logan's bomber jacket and looked around for its owner.

"Where's Logan?" she asked. Anya smirked knowingly at her.

"He's in there with Giles." She pointed to the door to the training room. "He wanted to talk to him about something." Buffy gazed at the door, debating whether or not to go in.

"I wonder what about." She murmured.

"I'd wager about last night pet." She glanced at Spike. "Don't rightly know, Logan told me not to listen in, so I haven't." She raised an eyebrow again as the training room door opened.

Dawn watched as Logan stepped through after Giles and her eyes, as usual, took in everything about him. His silver hair glistened in the light and his grey eyes shone unnaturally for a moment. She noticed the tank top outlined his powerful, lean athletic frame and the muscles of his arms were toned but not overtly large and perfectly slid into place. He was like one of those legendary ancient Greek heroes, perfectly formed without a single flaw.

"Hey Dawn." She jumped as he addressed her, his eyes twinkling. She turned a charming shade of red and the others sniggered as she tried to avert her eyes from him.

"H-hey." She managed, just barely. Buffy giggled and raised her brow again and looked at Logan with a smirk.

"I think you've stunned her speechless." She remarked. Dawn cheeks flamed even further as Spike nudged her knowingly his eyes dancing with mirth.

"I tend to have that effect on people." Logan replied, though he winked at Dawn in manner that suggested he appreciated the attention. She finally managed to look away, still blushing. "So what's on the agenda?"

"Well, if you don't mind, you are." His eyebrow went straight up and he tilted his head, looking at Buffy. "We… um…" she looked round at the others for help.

"We'd like to know more about you." Tara supplied, timidly. Logan and Spike looked at each other, Spike frowning. "It's just…you've been for about a month now and we still know so little about you."

"You could've just asked anytime you know?" he replied, amused by the fact it took them a month to do so. "What do you wanna know?"

"What? Just like that?" Xander squeaked, amazed by his openness." We ask and poof you're just gonna tell us?" Logan nodded in response.

"Why wouldn't I?" he replied.

"Maybe they think there's some ancient law meaning you can't or something." Spike said. "You know? Like a rule." Logan nodded still looking amused.

"Tak to je len hlúpa." (_Now that's just stupid.) _He muttered in Slovak. Spike shrugged, an unreadable look on his face, though his voice was cold.

"What's stupid is a vampire with a chip in his head," He retorted, "but wait, that's exactly what I am." Logan rolled his eyes, noting the tone in which it was said but turned back to the others.

"I told you when we first met, if you wanted to ask anything else, all you had to do was call." He said, laughing as he did so. They all looked down embarrassed and he shook his head, smirking. "Ok, what do you wanna know?" Buffy swallowed slightly and hesitated, thinking for a moment.

"Well, how about you tell us a bit more about your people?" She asked. He nodded, taking a seat and held out his hands to his side.

"All right shoot."

"How long have Archangels been around?" Xander started eagerly. Everyone nodded at this. It was as good a place as any to begin. Logan nodded at this question and considered his reply before he answered.

"Archangels have existed since the dawn of time." He began, moving his hand as he spoke, as if he were a lecturer in university. "We're among the oldest beings in the known world." They all were silent, watching him intently as he explained. "It's said that the first of us just…appeared in the world and we've wandered it ever since." He paused, gauging their reactions before going on.

"These Archangels are known to the demonic community as the Original Seven. To humans, they're known as the Seven Archangels, specifically in the Book of Enoch." The Scooby gang all gasped as he calmly recited their names. "Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Zerachiel and Remiel." He smiled as he did so. "And in Catholicism they are the Seven Saints, each one corresponding with the days of week." He looked around at them smiling. "They have many different names in different faiths." They all nodded though they barely understood half of it.

"Are any of those Archangel's still alive?" Tara asked quietly.

"Afraid not pet." She looked at Spike, as Logan let him answer. "The ancient Archangels are dead. Most Archangels don't live beyond three hundred." They all glanced at Logan who nodded.

"Why's that?" Giles asked. Logan shook his head.

"I'll answer that one later." He nodded and Logan waited for another question. Dawn licked her lips and he turned to her, expectantly. She faltered the second his eyes met hers, her stomach doing a back flip before she spoke.

"What are you exactly?" She began. He looked at her curiously, not getting her meaning. "Um…if there's more Archangel's like you, why haven't we met them?"

"You probably have, you just haven't realised it Dawnie." She blinked, perplexed and he chuckled. "We Archangels tend to travel from place to place. Never staying too long, always on the move. As Giles rightly said," he nodded to the Watcher, "we're nomadic creatures." Anya listened quietly for once, utterly enthralled as he spoke. Willow coughed slightly and attention immediately went to her.

"Why do you move around all the time?" He paused to think as she continued. "I mean…can't you like, I don't know, settle down for a long time, or is it a species thing?" she cringed at the way she put it, but Logan simply smiled again. _He's really cool under pressure_ she thought.

"It is a…survival thing." Everyone, except Spike, blinked. Spike simply lounged back in his chair. "Archangels try to avoid each other at all times." They all looked at each as Giles spoke up.

"Why is that may I ask?" Logan didn't answer at first, pondering his response before he finally spoke again.

"If two Archangels meet, something takes control. It's hard to explain, but something compels us to…try and destroy each other." The silence in the room that followed his answer was filled with tension. They all gaped at him as he remained as calm as ever, simply waiting for the next question.

"So you fight to the death?" Buffy exclaimed. He inclined his head regretfully and she gulped slightly. "Why?" he sighed and stood up to pace in front of the counter before he turned to face them again.

"We Archangels are not benevolent beings you think we are." He explained, calmly. "Many of us are arrogant, melodramatic and most of all, power hungry. In fact _all _of us have a desire for power. It comes with being an Archangel." He turned, walking in front of them as Dawn spoke timidly.

"But you're ok." He focused on her, smiling gently as she gazed at him. "I mean, you're helping us and I don't see you as melodramatic." She paused, smirking lightly. "Though you're kinda cocky." He laughed softly as Spike and Buffy gazed at Dawn proudly. Their eyes met for a second but Spike quickly broke eye contact, looking miserable for some reason.

"Thanks Dawnie." She flushed prettily and Logan continued. "I'm probably more approachable and sociable than other Archangels." He admitted, in an almost sheepish manner. Tara smiled her gentle smile.

"You've spent a lot of time around humans." It was a statement, one that caused all of them to glance at her then back to Logan who nodded.

"Yes, I'm fascinated by you humans, if I'm honest." All them looked rather flattered by this. "It's probably because of humans that I have survived as long as I have." Their mystified looks caused him to snort lightly and he continued. "I think you can say I've picked a certain amount of human cunning, as well as your knack for survival." Spike laughed.

"They're tenacious if anything." He pointed out, looking at Buffy for a brief moment. Logan nodded. "But in the end you are what you are as well though right?" The two immortals looked at each other, Logan's eyebrow raised at Spike's comment.

"So why do Archangels kill each other whenever they meet?" Willow ventured quietly.

"Not every encounter ends violently, otherwise there would not be as many Archangels as there are in the world." Logan explained. "But to answer your question, each Archangel is born with unique gift."

"Gift?" Xander enquired. Anya had come round by this point and had her hands on his shoulders. The words came out of her lips before she could stop them.

"It's not your deliciousness is it?"

"Anya!" Xander all but shrieked, causing everyone to wince, except Dawn. Instead, she glowered at the former vengeance demon, something boiling in her gut. Her jaw was clenched as her eyes bored into the blonde who was defending herself, saying it was yet another observation.

"Sadly no." Logan stated, forcing her attention back onto him. "That just comes naturally I'd imagine." Everyone sniggered slightly, Anya apologising meekly to Xander again. "The gift we receive is a power that is uniquely our own." Xander nodded, glaring at Anya slightly.

"What's yours?" Dawn asked, her tone was mild but had an undercurrent of annoyance, which Buffy noticed with a grin.

"Mine? My gift is thrall." Spike blinked and sat up, suddenly interested. It was the most he'd moved since he'd come in and sat down.

"Thrall?" He repeated. Logan nodded coolly. "But I always thought…"

"Vampires are not the only beings to be able to thrall others into doing their bidding." Logan smiled to himself. "I'm the first Archangel in over 2000 years to able to use a thrall." He shook his head. "But that's besides the point. The point is every Archangel has a unique gift. And that gift can be stolen by another Archangel… once they have killed the bearer." There was a shocked, almost horrified silence as he sat very calm and collected, as if he were discussing the weather.

"So…you're saying," Anya murmured quietly, "that Archangels kill each other…to steal each other's powers?" He nodded grimly and she grimaced as Giles spoke up.

"But that's just…"

"Barbaric?" Logan supplied calmly. Giles nodded stiffly. "Like I said…we're not the benevolent entities you think we are. Most of my kind…are drunk on their own power." He stated bitterly.

"At least you know what you are." He looked at Spike, frowning at the sudden comment and the utter sourness in his voice. Spike's sudden melancholy was starting to worry him even if the others didn't notice it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Spike shrugged.

"Just saying is all. If you know what you are, that's all part of life then really." Logan's frown only deepened at this as Buffy spoke up.

"How many Archangels have you killed?" he looked at her square in the face before answering.

"Three." All of them let out a breath as Spike's face was filled with awe perhaps fear for a brief second, as Logan remained smoothly composed. "They hunted me not vice-versa." They all looked up at him.

"What other powers do you have?" Xander breathed, trying to calm his thundering heartbeat.

"Well you've seen my telekinesis." Logan replied, "I can also use magic, though I tend not." He smiled lightly. "I can heal others and read people's thoughts and project my own, telepathy if you will." The Scooby all nodded numbly as Willow spoke now.

"And all them from killing these three Archangels?" she whispered, dreading the answer.

"Unfortunately." He replied. "Magic comes naturally to Archangels. We have an affinity for it. But telekinesis, the ability to heal and my telepathy, I took from the Archangels I killed." His voice became dark and painful as he continued. "When we sense another Archangel near, you have no idea how…seductive the call take the power is. It always wins in the end, no matter how we resist." Again they were engrossed in his words as he spoke. "It's like a…distant, malicious voice calling for you to what should be yours. It gradually becomes more and more difficult to resist." He finished bitterly. "I wish I didn't have to kill them, but in the end, it was me or them." They all looked at him now, partly of respect and partly out of fear.

"So what now? What will you do?" He asked calmly, not judging their reactions. He knew they were right to fear him, but they were the first group of friends he'd had in a long time. He tensed as Buffy took a deep breath and then, to his surprise, smiled.

"Well, from what you've shown us so far, you're a good man." He looked down sheepishly. " And I think I speak for all us when I say you're a friend." They all nodded, Dawn smiling enchantingly at him. "You're still more than welcome here." He grinned and sighed out of relief. "If it's ok," he looked up, "I think you should hang out with us more often, you know help us in research and still help out on patrol." He beamed, a bit overwhelmed.

"I'd be more than happy to…"

The rest of the evening was spent quizzing Logan a bit more about the Archangels as whole and a bit about himself. He happily answered all questions and added a bit of drama to his stories enough to make them gasp and make noises of surprise in all the right places. Buffy however spared glances at Spike every now and then and noticed how removed he was, how unusually silent he was being. Sure he smiled every now and then, but that was all. She was silently concerned by this but said nothing.

At the end of it all, she was standing in the training room, Logan having taken his leave and Tara and Willow had taken Dawn home. Xander and Anya left for their apartment and left her the key. Giles had just vanished soon after Logan. She calmly paced the room as Spike entered looking at her curiously.

"What's up pet?" She looked up at him and smiled coyly.

"Just a bit of an eventful night I guess. I mean I haven't even patrolled or trained tonight." He smiled and nodded calmly as she gazed at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's just…you were real quiet tonight. As in, creepily-non-Spike quiet. It's not like you." He licked his lips and looked away.

"Rough couple of days I think." He lied, though she brought it, or a least he hoped so. She smiled and then cracked her knuckles.

"Wanna spar?" she asked suddenly. His eyes snapped up to her and he blinked in confusion. He must have heard her wrong.

"Pardon?"

"Wanna spar?" she repeated, with a grin. He scratched his head in typical Spike fashion and chuckled dryly.

"Not sure. You've got an unfair advantage in that I can't hit you back." He answered. She giggled lightly.

"Yeah, but you can still block right?" she asked, he nodded and she grinned playfully. "Well then I'll get a good work out, by trying to hit an actual fighter this time." She said dropping into a combat stance. He laughed and shrugged off his duster.

"Oh I'll give you a work out, luv." She tilted her head and threw a punch at him, which he caught. Spinning away, he blocked or evaded her attacks, smirking the whole time as he did so.  
She had always, at first grudgingly but now keenly enjoyed fighting Spike. He was always at his most attractive when in the midst of combat. Sure, he was one of the most gorgeous vampires she'd ever laid eyes on, but fighting him was like a sensual ritual. Everything was graceful and potent and none of his movements were wasteful. Even now, he was reading her stance and her movements perfectly as only he could.

They carried on like this for about half-an-hour. She threw out her attacks in random fashion, testing and probing his defences for a way in. he left no opening as per usual and she smiled lightly to herself as he ducked a kick from her than jumped over an attempt to kick his legs out. He was one of the most skilled fighters she'd encountered, even with the chip. His defence was intense, unorthodox and nigh impossible to penetrate, a blend of many different styles he'd picked up in his unlife. He ducked and spun away from her again as she caught her breath.

"Tired luv?" he taunted with his trademark smirk. She laughed, settling back into her fighting stance, weight distributed perfectly around her lithe body.

"You wish." She retorted, teasingly. He huffed and gave her a challenging gesture with his hands.

"Well then dance like you mean it." She grinned, her eyes glowing as she aimed two kicks at him, both of which he blocked quite easily.

"You think we're dancing?" she asked, remembering the night she'd asked this question in the alley outside the Bronze. He winked at her.

"That's all we've ever done." She came at him again, with more focus this time and he laughed as he ducked and re-directed her blows with glee she'd never understand, yet found thoroughly attractive.

It was in the final minutes that it happened. She'd stepped up the dance quite a few levels and Spike eagerly matched her rhythm. He still parried all of her punches and kicks, evading others. He dropped under a right hand and battered away her kick. He caught the second but then Buffy caught him, unintentionally hard round the jaw. In the heat of the moment, she advanced further on him, so caught up in the rush of the match. In that moment he reacted.  
Out of impulse alone, Spike lashed out with his foot and caught her in the chest. She staggered back with groan, winded. She regained her breath and proceeded to advance once more. But while Buffy didn't notice something was wrong, Spike did. He had clutched his head in an instinctive response but his eyes widened as he lowered his hand looking at her.

"Buffy…" She shook it off; rolling her shoulders and fell back into her stance.

"I'm fine, come on." She replied. Then she noticed his eyes were wider than saucers and his breathing was heavy out of shock.

"No Buffy…" she frowned straightening up and going over to him. To her utter dismay, he stepped back, shaking his head furiously. "Buffy, the chip…"

"What about the chip?" she asked. He gawked at her. How could she have not noticed?

"It…it…" she straightened up slowly as he stammered, his midnight blue eyes shocked. "It didn't go off." She went utterly still, her mouth opening in confusion as he backed away a bit more.

For a long moment they simply stood staring at each other. Both of them were highly confused and equally as speechless. Spike swallowed heavily as Buffy couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Then suddenly Spike whipped around, causing her to jump and he seized his duster. She saw the hurt and utter panic in his eyes. _He's upset about hitting me back_ her mind uttered. She leapt into action, calling after him.

"Spike wait!" but it was too late and he had vanished out of the door and she was left alone in the training room. Suddenly cold, she sighed shakily and wrapped her arms around herself. And the only thought in her head was confusion and anxiousness all at once.

The chip had not gone off…

* * *

_Hey guys and girls. What did ya think? Reviews please._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy slowly trudged back to Revello Drive, still shocked by the whole events of the evening. Her mind could barely process it all; one second they had been sparring, the next Spike's eyes were wide as he registered the fact the chip hadn't fired when he'd struck back. Then he'd just gone, not a word but the look in his eyes said more than a thousand could.

There was shock, confusion and guilt all mixed into one as he stared at her before he'd left. It was not true guilt, not the kind humans feel anyway, but it was a unique Spike trait in her mind. He was the only soulless vampire she knew who could possibly regret anything; even if it was a shadow of the guilt he would have felt as a human. She had tried to call him back but he had fled immediately.

Buffy sighed coming up to her front door. She didn't hold Spike hitting her back against him. They had both been caught up in the heat of the dance, she'd hit him harder than she'd meant to and he had retaliated. It was a sparring match that had resulted in an unexpected revelation and now she wasn't sure what to think. She didn't know whether to believe he wouldn't go out and kill again or whether he would simply revert to old 'William the Bloody' Spike. She pinched the bridge of her nose and pushed open her front door.

Going inside, she closed the door and leant against it, keeping her head down. Shutting her eyes, she took a couple of deep breaths and kicked off her shoes.

"Hey."

She jumped almost a foot in the air and turned to see Xander in the doorway to the kitchen. She laughed nervously as he smirked at her sudden shock at him.

"Xander. God, don't do that."

"Sorry." They both chuckled and he indicated upstairs with his head. "Dawn's asleep, Willow and Tara have gone back to their apartment to pick up a few things. Said they'd be back in the morning so I stayed until you got home." He explained. She nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, Xand." He frowned, immediately noticing the fact she was troubled and stepped forward cautiously.

"Are you alright?" She bit her lip and shook her head and he put a hand on her shoulder. "What's up?" She inclined her head to the living room and both of them went and sat down on the couch.

She took a few deep breaths before speaking; preparing herself for whatever Xander was going to say. He sat patiently waiting for her to start. Ever the best friend was Xander Harris, tried hard not to push people but was always there if needed.

"Um…" Buffy hesitated, "when everyone else left tonight, I was going to stay back and work out a little." He nodded. "Well, Spike came in and er…I asked him to spar with me." He frowned at that, but for the moment didn't say anything. "Well let's just say we gotta pretty intense and I kinda hit him a bit harder than I intended to. He kicked me back, just out of instinct." She said quickly making sure Xander couldn't start, though he didn't look like he would.

"So, what happened? Did you have a fight about it?" he enquired, she shook her head slowly.

"No…it was…um." He remained quiet waiting for her to finish. "The chip, it didn't go off when he hit me." She ducked her head as Xander's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. They sat in silence as Buffy waited for his reaction.

So it had finally happened. The chip had stopped working. Xander gulped silently as he thought. Spike had not attacked Buffy, as he would have readily assumed a couple of months ago. From what he could deduce from the whole thing, Spike had either let her leave, or he had left himself. Xander remembered Spike saying that he did not know what he'd do if the chip stopped working. But he had not tried to harm Buffy in anyway, so maybe…

"Buffy?" she looked up at him as he gazed at the coffee table in thought. "What did he do? When he found it wasn't working I mean."

"Nothing." He glanced at her and she looked down for moment. "He was as shocked as I was, _more_ than I was. He just…picked up his duster and left, without saying anything."

"So he didn't try to hurt you?" he pressed. She shook her head and he sighed. Then to her surprise, he smiled softly.

"Then we shouldn't have to worry about him hurting you then." She frowned but he continued. "I think we should keep an eye on him just in case he gets any ideas," she didn't have to think about what he meant and nodded reluctantly. "But if he didn't jump at the opportunity to hurt you then maybe you've been right all along and we can trust him." She blinked as she stared, flabbergasted at Xander.

"Ok. Who're you and what have you done with Xander?" she exclaimed, he laughed and she shook her head, smiling. "There's a time when you'd have never said that Xand." He nodded in agreement and looked away.

"Yeah, but I've realised that I'm gonna have to deal with the fact that it's your life. And Spike's in your life." He looked back at her. "I said I'd try to be more civil with him and I am. And he hasn't tried to hurt you, so I'm just gonna wait and see what happens." She smiled and leaned forward, engulfing him in a hug.

"Thank you. You, Willow and Tara, you've never gone away you know?" she whispered and he nodded. "With Giles being all protective and not dealing with my decisions, I really need you guys to back me up." He grinned.

"We've always had your back Buffster, you know that." She nodded. "That isn't gonna change, no matter what happens and what you choose to do." She smiled, blinking back tears and snuggled into her best friends shoulder and he simply brushed her hair lightly, enjoying the moment with each other after a long time of being distant.

…

Logan stood in the kitchen of his motel room, gulping down what was left of his water. He laid the glass down and splashed some water over his face. He stretched as the midday sun caressed his skin and his silver hair shining in the light. He walked back into the main room and switched on his CD player, cycling through his songs before stopping on _Every Breath You Take_ by Sting.

As the song began to play, Logan hummed to the lyrics and looked out of the window. He watched people walking up and down the street. He leant his hand on the glass as he did so, still humming softly to song as it came to the chorus and he closed his eyes.

There was a sudden knock at the door, causing Logan's eyes to snap open. He glanced at the door and sighed, moving back to the stereo. Hitting the pause button, he moved to his bed to grab a plain white t-shirt. As he picked it up, a second, more urgent knock came at the door.

"I'm coming!" He called out, loud enough for the knocker to hear. "Hell, beat on my damn door." He muttered to himself as he threw the shirt over his head and pulled it down before moving to the door. He looked through the door viewer to see who was outside. He drew back and frowned before opening the door.

Dawn was standing outside, looking quite shy. She was wearing sunglasses and was dressed in a black t-shirt with a denim jacket and jeans and her trainers. Her bag was slung over her shoulder as she shifted nervously under his gaze. She smiled sheepishly and Logan leaned lazily against the doorframe with a grin, gauging her appearance.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." He said. She giggled coyly and looked up at him. He eyed the sunglasses curiously; it wasn't bright enough to be wearing them.

"Can I come in?" she enquired. He stepped back and gestured for her to come in. She did so and looked about his room taking in every detail.

It was modest, something that surprised her considering his standing in the demonic community. The bed was large enough for two people and covered in a black sheet with a red comforter. There was a large TV at the foot of his bed with a black stereo next to it, CD's piled on top of it. The walls were a plain white, with the two paintings and one picture hanging from them. There was a mirror beside the head of the bed as well _Suppose even he needs to check his appearance _She mused silently. As she checked out his room, she heard him shut the door and turned back to him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Not that I'm complaining but shouldn't you be at school Dawnie?" he asked gently. She blushed, her hand unconsciously rising to straighten her sunglasses.

"Yeah…" she replied, still blushing. "But I wanted to come see you." He nodded, smiling and leant his arm on the wall. However he saw past the lie straight away but decided to play along for now.

"Do you wanna drink or something?" he indicated the kitchen. She nodded. "I've got a couple of cokes if you want." He said moving to the fridge. She grinned.

"Sounds good." He came back with two diet cokes and handed her one. He went and propped himself against the headboard with one leg straight, the other bent at the knee, his arm resting on it. "Nice place." Dawn comment gesturing around room, he shrugged.

"I try. Got no complaints." He answered, sipping his coke. "You can sit down you know?" he remarked playfully. She put her bag on the floor and sat down in front of him, cross-legged. "So why'd you wanna come see me?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Wanted to come talk to you I guess. You know? Not like the game of twenty questions we were playing last night." He laughed. "Is that ok?" He nodded but he shifted forward so he was a bit closer to her.

"That's fine with me." He tilted his head. "Now why don't you tell me why you are really here?" She seemed taken aback by how perceptive he was before she looked down. "Dawn?" he entreated softly, putting his coke on the bedside table. "What is it?" she shook her head. He gently reached for her chin and tilted it upwards so she was looking at him.

Her cheeks were wet as she'd starting crying silently. He gazed at her tenderly, his hand coming up to wipe them away. She spoke then, her voice shaky.

"I've just had a really bad day so far and I don't wanna deal with them right now." She shuddered trying to calm down.

"What happened?" Logan pressed soothingly. She shook her head and he sighed. Reaching up carefully, he took hold of her shades. She whimpered at this and he simply smiled kindly before taking them off of her. She immediately glanced down but it was too late.

Logan's eyes widened at the sight he'd uncovered. Dawn's right eye had a dark and painful looking bruise covering it. She'd been struck, that was the only explanation. He brushed his finger across it very softly. She winced, more tears falling down her cheeks and he took his hand away, looking at her. She glanced at up and gasped.

His usual steel grey eyes had changed into a beautiful but angry blue as he gazed at her. She was entranced, not daring or even wanting to look away, butterflies flapping in her tummy as she stared at him.

"Who hit you?" he asked stiffly. She swallowed before looking down ashamed.

"A boy in my class. His name's Ryan." Logan's eyes narrowed but he continued to listen. "He's not leaving me alone, not since the night we met you." He nodded, remembering seeing her arguing with a boy on the dance floor that night. "Well we were having our sports lesson and he grabbed my…" she indicated her rear with her head. "I shoved him off me and told him to keep his hands to himself. When he wouldn't leave me alone, I pushed him off me again and he…he punched me." She whispered in the end. "The whole class stopped and I just ran, got dressed and the first place I thought of coming was here." She sniffled and bowed her head. "Please don't tell Buffy, or Spike." She looked up at him, with a pleading look in her eyes. "Buffy will be mad I skipped school and Spike will probably kill Ryan if he finds out." She looked away as the Archangel gazed at her sympathetically.

Logan sighed and scooted forwards. She glanced up at him crying again. He opened his arms and she fell into them, sobbing onto his shoulder. He brushed her hair and she clung to him, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. They remained like that for a few moments, Dawn unconsciously snuggling a bit closer to him as Logan thought for a moment. He would honour her wish for him not to tell Buffy, which meant they'd have to make sure the bruise wasn't visible. He licked his lips and made a decision.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and coaxed her back up into a sitting position. She looked confused, his eyes still that incredible blue and he smiled kind-heartedly and leant forward. Dawn's breath caught tightly in her chest and her heart started pounding as he did so. As he drew nearer her lips parted, almost eagerly and she gulped.

To her surprise and slight disappointment, he gently kissed the bruise above her eye. She tried to calm her raging heart as his lips lingered there for moment, but her heart refused to relax. Her eyes were wide and her breath was ragged in both shock and excitement. After a moment, he pulled back and gazed at her, his eyes back to their normal grey colour. She blinked, a strange sensation coming over her face and she raised her fingers to touch the raw mark on her skin. To her amazement, there was only a dull throbbing where there had once been a fiery pain and she looked at him befuddled.

"What did you…?" he winked at her and carefully pulled her forward so she was sitting next to him, in front of the mirror. She looked at her reflection and her jaw dropped.

The bruise was gone, save for some red skin above her eye but that would go pretty quickly. She sat fully in front of it now, her hands brushing across where the bruise had been in awe. He was sitting behind her, arm braced on his knee simply watching her with a grin on his face. Dawn could only keep blinking in astonishment and she stared at his reflection in the mirror, stunned bewilderment evident in her face and eyes.

"Did you…?" she trailed off he nodded calmly. "How?" he chuckled wryly.

"I can heal people remember?" she thought back to the night before and recalled him mentioning this. "All I need to do is think about it and be in physical contact with them." She turned round to him, heart still thundering in her ears.

"So is that why you kissed me?" she asked as calmly as she could manage. He shook his head.

"Partly, I kinda wanted to do it with a healing kiss. Only for you though" He winked at her roguishly. She flushed prettily and tried to hide her flaming cheeks and he chuckled again, enjoying her embarrassment.

"Tease." She whispered. Hearing her completely his grin grew wider and he cheekily leaned closer to her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. He nodded in "uh huh" manner but didn't press. He didn't needed to; he'd heard her perfectly. "Thanks for you know," she pointed at her eye with a sheepish expression. "It was…nice." He smiled as she turned a charming shade of red.

"You are very welcome." He replied. He shifted across and she leant back against the headboard, reaching for her coke as she did so. She handed him his and they sat for a moment in silence, though Dawn was still failing to calm her nerves. He took a gulp of his coke and looked at the time. "I think you should get back to college Dawnie." He pointed out. To his surprise, she shook her head.

"No, I can't." she murmured. "I don't mean that I can't be bothered, I…just don't wanna face him again today." She looked up at him pleadingly. "I've never thought he'd go that far. I knew he was a jerk sure, but the whole punching me in class, that I didn't expect." She begged him with her eyes. "Please…I don't wanna…"

"Ok." She stopped and he rubbed her arm soothingly. "You can hang with me if you want." She grinned bashfully and he drained the rest of his coke. "But that doesn't mean we're staying here." She frowned as he hopped off the bed and grabbed his leather bomber jacket that was hanging on the door.

"What? Where're we going?" she asked, confused. He straightened the fur collar of his jacket and grinned at her.

"The park. It is a nice day." He remarked, pointing out the window. "It would be a shame to waste it, so let's go to the park. Ice cream is on me." He added casually. She grinned and leapt up grabbing her bag as he opened the door.

"Well that settles that." She retorted. Dawn herded Logan out the door, both of them laughing as she did so, before making their way to the park.

…

Spike paced the length of his crypt. He didn't know what the hell was going on, what to do, or comprehend exactly what had happened last night. He just remembered the shock coursing through him when the chip didn't fire. He ran his hands through his platinum locks, sighing but whether it was out of frustration or anger he did not know. He put his head in his arms, trying and failing to calm his mind.

He thought he'd be jumping for joy the second the chip was either gone or ceased to work. It was all he had been able to think about the first months he'd had it. The utter inability to hit a human back if they hit drove him insane at first. Then it was simply an annoying inconvenience that didn't stop him anyway. He remembered last year, he had distinctly said "this is gonna be worth it" before he'd slapped Xander round the head for simply…well being Xander, though to be fair it was because of a memory charm. He growled again, stalking around his home, unsure of what to do with himself.

His reaction was not something he had expected. True, he knew he would now _never _harm Buffy, at least not intentionally or without ample, _ample _motive. He neither had any form of murderous desires towards the Scoobies. Well, except maybe the Watcher…and occasionally Harris, even though they were getting on better now.

But instead of breaking out his happy dance, he had instead run for the hills. Something he was never accustomed to doing. No matter the odds, he never ran away, never ever backed down from _anything_. The words 'surrender' or 'submission' had never meant anything to him, in fighting or in love. He constantly challenged Angelus for Drusilla, resulting in a fair share of brutal beatings from his whelp of a Grandsire, but it served to show Angelus he had a challenge. For over a century, Spike had taken on entire mobs of people and whilst he had come out of those brawls with his fair share of injuries, he'd never retreated from them. He had killed two slayers and fought the third to a standstill numerous times, never once _backing down_ except with the incident with the Gem of Amara when he was nearly toasted by sunlight, but that didn't count.

He never gave in and yet last night he had turned tail and ran. He had become what he was afraid he always thought he would become. A coward. Without slipping into game face, Spike roared and slammed his fist into the wall, shattering the stone, only cutting his hand. He did it again, the cement crumbling to the floor and once more, leaving a fist sized hole in the wall. With a snarl, he turned and slipped down the wall to sit down.

He buried his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes in irritation. He was completely and utterly stuck, without a route to go down and he was extremely hungry. Then it hit him like a kick in the nuts. If he could harm Buffy, did that mean…? He took deep shuddering breaths. It had been a long time, that was for sure and he wasn't sure if he could even find the urge anymore. The drive that had consumed him the second he had been turned by Drusilla over a century ago. Could he reclaim the need that had driven him before the bloody chip had become a factor?

His eyes shone with confusion at first and then with a grim determination. _Tonight, the fire, it's gonna to burn again._

…

Logan looked over the ice cream selection for a moment before ordering vanilla ice cream cones with flakes from the vendor. After waiting a few moments, he took both ice creams and paid the man. Walking over to Dawn, he handed her one and she giggled taking it. He sat down next to her, taking a mouthful of his

"Thanks." She took a lick of hers and glanced around the park they were sitting in. "Buffy will throw a fit if she finds out about this." Logan grinned, looking at her.

"Well, it's a good thing she's not gonna find out then. At least not from me." He replied. Then he took the flake from her ice cream.

"Hey!" she squealed, trying to take it back, but he leaned away from her, making sure she didn't make a mess. "You've already got one, greedy." He shrugged, eating it.

"Well, I figure you owe me since I am keeping your little secret." He reasoned. She pouted and he chortled. He took his flake from his own cone and made to hand it to her. As she moved to take it, he lifted it back with a cheeky smile. She whined in a teenaged manner and he laughed. "Now, now Dawnie. Ask nicely." He admonished in a flirting manner. She stuck her bottom lip out.

"Please. Pretty please." she replied with puppy eyes. He laughed and held the flake to her mouth. Grinning at what he was doing, Dawn opened her mouth and took a bite from it. As she did so, he released it and she sucked the rest into her mouth and he shook his head still grinning. "Mmmmm Chocolaty goodness."

"There's nothing like chocolate that's for sure." He answered, tasting his snack again. She looked at him, her brow at her hairline.

"Oh?" he nodded. "Over six hundred years and you've got a sweet tooth? I thought you'd be into more expensive stuff. Like, I dunno, like steaks or really upper class meals." He chuckled at this, taking another lap of his ice cream as she ate hers too.

"What is the point in being immortal if you deny yourself the simple pleasures in life?" he said. Dawn giggled again as he smirked. "Simple pleasures are better than the more extravagant ones in my opinion. No point in being all over-the-top when you can simply lay back and enjoy a soda, ice cream or chocolate everyday if you wanted to." She guffawed.

"You sure you're an Archangel?" Logan rolled his eyes. "No seriously. I thought given, you know, where you stand in the world, you'd be all…I dunno living like royalty with people serving you all kinds of weird and exotic things." He laughed.

"True, but I don't like being served anything." He replied. She frowned and he continued. "Being Archangel to me, isn't about having everything handed to me. I am not going to flaunt myself in front of everyone just because I can. The truth is, I prefer to live life this way…"

"What? Eating ice cream with a girl in a park?" Dawn supplied teasingly.

"A very pretty girl I'll have you know." He corrected as he tapped her nose and she blushed adorably, her eyes twinkling.

"No one's ever called me pretty before." She stammered, lamely, desperate for something to say. Logan scoffed at this. How anyone couldn't was completely beyond him.

"Then obviously they are either blind or simply plain stupid." He returned in a very sincere tone. If at all possible, she turned a deeper shade of red, smiling dreamily.

"Not everyday a cute guy tells me I'm pretty." She repeated coyly before she could stop herself, her stomach to flips. He smirked mischievously.

"Think I'm cute do you?" He drawled. "No one's called me cute before." She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth and playful honesty.

"Then obviously they're either blind or just plain stupid." She grinned as he laughed and winked at her. She could have sworn she saw a faint tinge of red colour his cheeks for a moment and she felt a rush of pride at this. "Can I ask you something?" he glanced at her, seeing her fidget and he nodded. "Why did you come to Sunnydale?" He frowned as he pondered the answer.

"I cannot say it's because I was just passing through, because that would be a lie." He started; she nodded, waiting impatiently for him to continue. "The truth is, I was…pulled here." She blinked, perplexed.

"Pulled here?" she repeated, he nodded slowly.

"That is the best way I can describe it," he reasoned "I was in Chicago just over a month ago when I felt, _sensed_ a powerful energy coming from Sunnydale. I knew of it beforehand, every Archangel does. Sunnydale, the Hellmouth." He stated. She nodded. "I don't know what it was, but it was something that was affecting nature itself." He explained. Dawn gulped; she had an idea of what had pulled him to Sunnydale.

"What did it feel like?"

"It felt like…like a call. A plea. I know that Osiris, the Egyptian God of the underworld was summoned, that sort of thing I have felt before. It was like…something was being reversed and only Osiris could do it." he turned his gaze to Dawn and she saw a stern look in his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about." She nodded meekly.

"Yeah it was…um…" he tilted his head, waiting calmly. "It was Willow." His mouth opened slightly in surprise and he frowned in shock.

"Willow?" she nodded again. "What did she do?" he already knew the answer.

"She brought…she brought Buffy back." Logan let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, his eyes wide and on Dawn, who was crying again, silently. "B-Buffy died last year, saving t-the world and W-Willow brought her back." She stuttered through her tears, it was obviously still extremely painful for her to talk about. _Losing someone always is_ He thought. Logan sighed and slid his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder, sniffing. "Don't…t-tell her I told you." She begged. He nodded.

"Do not worry I won't." he rested his chin on her head as she wiped her eyes but didn't move, liking where she was. "But Dawn…" ok maybe she could move. She came up and looked into his firm gaze, "this is not something I can take lightly."

"What?" she squeaked, hiccupping slightly through her tears. He lowered his head, though his arm remained around her comfortingly.

"Sakra." _(Damn it)_ He cursed in Slovak quietly, though she had no clue what he'd said. "Don't me get wrong Dawn," he started, "I like your sister. She is a remarkable young woman, which I am sure you know." She nodded with a watery smile. "But…"she glanced at him again, "death is not something to be meddled in. Sometimes…it leads to bad things." She looked down, speaking in a shaky voice.

"I needed her back. She's the only _real_ family I've got left."

"I know, but…who knows what she went through or, more importantly, where she _was_." Dawn's eyes shot up sharply and she shook her head as he looked at her. "She is a Slayer Dawnie and she saved the world." Dawn thought for a long moment then it clicked. Her eyes widened in stunned horrified realisation. _No, God no. Please no!_ Tears began to cascade down her cheeks again, the ice cream dropping uselessly onto the grass. Sobs began to rip through her lips and she pressed her face into his shoulder, covering her face with her hands. His other arm came up around her and she wailed into his chest as he rubbed her back gently, pressing his cheek into her hair. They sat like that for a long time, Dawn crying into his chest, Logan whispering to her tenderly, earning them a few odd looks from passers-by. He shot a glare at a man passing them who quickly scampered away as Dawn continued to weep in his chest

"Why?" she pleaded, "why wouldn't she tell me?" He sighed and chose his words very carefully, still holding her gently.

"It's not something she can talk about. Even with you. She may be trying to be a good sister, but it's not something she can talk about." He gently lifted Dawn to look at him. He smiled sadly as Dawn hiccupped, still crying, her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks streaked with tears. "She's come back to life, and a Slayer's life is not an easy one. More painful than most, she is probably still adjusting to the difficulty of life again." Dawn sniffed defiantly, trying to regain her breath.

"The hardest thing about this world is to live in it," she said. "But Buffy loved life, like me. Maybe she'll love it again." He nodded. She was very mature for her age, he thought. Probably with Buffy being her sister, she had to grow up much quicker than she was meant to. She wiped her eyes and to her surprise and pleasure he kissed her for the second time that day, on the cheek. She looked at him, eyes still red and he smiled at her. The kiss on the cheek had calmed her, yet excited her as well and she knew he was going to speak.

"Žiť život je záťaž, milostný život, ako vy, je dar" _(To live life is a burden, to love life like you do is a gift) _Whilst he had spoken in Slovak, she somehow guessed what he was saying. The way he had spoken it in a soft, caring whisper told her more than anyone else could have interpreted from the Slovak and it soothed her all the more. "She loves you," he whispered again, "always remember that. Regardless of what she's going through, she loves you." She nodded.

"I know," she replied, "I love her too. And I'm trying to be good to her, you know?" he smiled, "but I wish I could understand." He brushed a hand through her hair.

"One day, Dawnie, you'll be there when she needs you the most. And then you'll realise, you _are _being good to her." She half-laughed, half-sniffed and looked at him.

"You're really too nice to be an Archangel if they're as bad as you say." She breathed. He gave her his trademark wink, making her stomach flutter again.

"What can I say? People like you grow on me." She giggled and he used his thumb to brush a stray tear away. "Now, no more tears and this stays between you and me. Until the time's right."

She nodded and they both stood up coming to a silent agreement that she needed to go home. As they walked, she linked her arm with his for comfort and he smiled at her as he walked her home. She sorted herself out and steeled her nerves for home. She wouldn't let anything show.

It was early evening by the time they reached Revello Drive, the sun setting causing long shadows to stretch across the ground. The evening sky was an exotic orange with a mixture of pinks. Dawn extracted her arm from Logan's and opened the door. She beckoned for him to come in. She went into the kitchen as he stayed in the foyer.

"Logan?" he looked up and smiled at Tara who was coming down the stairs, Willow was standing at the top. He smiled up at her and she waved sheepishly, heading into her room as her girlfriend approached and gave him a friendly hug. "What's up?" she pulled back as Dawn walked into the room. "Hey Sweetie, how was school?" Dawn nodded.

"It was fine. I was with Logan at the park after school, sorry." She blushed as Tara gave her a knowing grin. "He picked me up from school and walked me home." The Wicca raised an eyebrow at the Archangel who shrugged.

"Just being a gentleman." She laughed.

"Have you seen Buffy?" Dawn demanded, worriedly. Now that she knew the truth, she was more anxious than usual when it came to Buffy. Tara smiled gently.

"At work, her new job remember?" Dawn slapped her forehead with a groan as the two others chuckled. "She's starting early tonight. She asked if you and Spike could patrol Logan." He nodded. "You got work to do honey?" Tara asked Dawn, who pouted.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go make a start on that." She turned round and engulfed Logan in a hug. "Thanks for the afternoon out and the ice cream." She said. He nodded and she went upstairs, turning to grin at him before going to her room.

"Ice cream?" Tara enquired with a raised eyebrow, hands on hips. He nodded. "You've been treating her have you?" she teased.

"She needed it." Tara frowned at the words, he growled, annoyed that he'd let it slip. Well at least it was Tara and not Buffy or Spike.

"Why? What happened?" Logan indicated the kitchen and the two of them went to the island and Tara sat on the stool, as he remained standing. "Did she get in trouble?"

"In a sense." His eyes flashed an angry blue briefly before he continued. Tara waited patiently, hands in her lap as she watched him intently "Some boy called Ryan punched her today." Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Apparently he didn't like being put in his place." He growled.

"Is she ok?" then her brows furrowed and she stared at him. "But, I didn't see…" he waved his hand dismissively

"I healed it." he clarified softly, she made an "ah" shape with her lips. "She did not want Buffy or Spike to know, for obvious reasons." She nodded as he continued. "Well, she left school and came to my motel room about midday, she was quite shaken though she hid it well." He explained. "Don't tell Buffy or Spike." Tara nodded in agreement.

"Sure." She replied.

"I mean it Tara." He pressed urgently. She blinked. "I do not want her getting into trouble because of me." She beamed and nodded. _Maybe it's not just Dawn after all._

"Of course, you have my word." She reassured him. He sighed out of relief. "Can I get you anything?" she offered. He shook his head with a smile.

"No, I'd better go find Spike and get ready for patrol. Thank you though, perhaps another time." She smiled and went to the door with him, opening it for him. "I'll see you soon." They hugged and he turned to leave. Tara watched him go, her eyes sparkling knowingly before she shut the door and headed to her and Willow's room.

The journey to Restfield cemetery was short, but long enough for the darkness to start creeping in. Logan pushed the gates to the cemetery open and walked calmly through. A couple of vampires on the far side of the graveyard saw him and hurried away. He smirked at this, walking towards Spike's crypt, but keeping a careful eye on the graves as he went past.

He slowed as he reached the crypt, his eyes narrowing. He took a couple of measured steps to the door and stopped. He knocked and waited for a minute. When there was no reply, he knocked again louder but received the same results. He reached out with his mind into the crypt, searching for the vampire's presence but could not find him. So he was right after all, Spike was already out.

Logan scanned the graveyard for any sign of him but found no trace whatsoever. He frowned, not sure what to think. Spike wasn't one to head out this early when not on patrol. Spike would usually be at a bar or something closer to midnight, but never this early. Something was seriously out of place. Logan exhaled through his nose and glanced down to the ground by the crypt.

Crouching, he ran his hand along the grass slowly as if trying to find someone's name imprinted in the dirt. Raising his fingers to his nose, he took a sniff and looked at the soil once more. Seeing the tracks that only he could find, his eyes traced them across Restfield. This troubled him, Spike was heading into the town centre by the look of things and he'd left only ten minutes before Logan had arrived.

"What are you up to Spike?" he muttered to himself. Glancing at the tracks again, they gave the impression that Spike was on the prowl, not good. Logan thought for a moment. Surely with the chip, he could not be on the hunt. A look of worry on his face, the Archangel started the follow the tracks out of the cemetery and towards the town centre.

Spike's trail was unusually easy to follow. Logan remembered he'd had difficultly tracking Spike over a century ago in China. Spike had either grown very complacent or he was not expecting to be followed. With a hard gaze, Logan moved through the crowds of the town, keeping a look out for the bleached blonde. He sniffed the air and sent a disgruntled glace up towards the heavens. Clouds were starting to form overhead, the temperature had dropped slightly and there was salt in the air. He growled in annoyance.

Then a sudden high-pitched scream caught his attention. No one else had heard it but he did. Glancing around, his eyes set on an alleyway and somehow he knew. He grimly marched over to the alleyway as he sensed his quarry.

A young woman turned the corner of the street, heading into towards the shortest route to her home. She hummed to herself, shaking her black hair from her eyes as she quickened her pace, turning into the alley and hurried down it. Checking through her handbag, she didn't realise there was someone in front of her until the last possible second. With a startled yelp she stopped, staring into the midnight blue eyes of Spike who was staring at her.

She gulped, taking a step back as he approached with the grace of a predator, his duster flapping behind him in the evening breeze. He did not take his eyes off her and they glowed ominously as she backed up, nearing the wall.

"I…" the woman's heart was pounding in fear. He relished the sound; it was a long time since he had heard it. He licked his lips maliciously, a slow hiss emanating from his throat. "I-I don't have any money if that's what you're after." She whimpered as he approached. "Please…"

"Sorry, luv. But I'm not here for money." He smirked dangerously and suddenly slipped into vamp face. Her eyes widened as his now golden eyes fixed on her throat. "I'm here for something else." He lunged forward with a snarl, fangs bared. A shrill scream ripped through the air and then there was silence.

The woman had her eyes clenched shut and her breathing was heavy, but…there was no pain. She slowly opened her eyes and felt heavy breathing on her neck. Spike had stopped, inches from her jugular and she blinked, terrified and bewildered. She heard him growl in animalistic manner and braced herself, but still nothing came. Then she felt his breath leave her throat and looked up to see Spike with his back to her, his head in his hands.  
He couldn't do it. He snarled at his own weakness, slipping back into human visage, keeping his back to the woman. He felt disgusted with himself and his weakness. His frustration at his inability to hunt came back full force. The chip had not gone off, but that wouldn't have mattered anyway. His heart, or what was left of it, was just not in the hunt. He couldn't bite her, couldn't bring himself to bite her.

He straightened up, running his hands through his gelled, bleached blond hair as she stared at him, partly out of indignation, partly out pure confusion. Why couldn't he do it? He didn't have a soul, what was stopping him? His mind was screaming at him, his demon begging for release but still nothing.

"Forget it!" he snapped, waving his hand over his shoulder. "You know what? You can go home, just bloody go!" she shook her head in disbelief. After all that, he was just letting her go?!

"What? That's it?!" she exclaimed, he stiffened but not because of her. There was an observer at the end of the alley. "So what? You don't have the balls to do whatever it is you were gonna do?!" he cracked his neck angrily at her words. "You coward!"

Spike whipped around with a roar, ready to rip her throat out as a loud thunderclap sounded above them. But to her shock, he howled in agony, clutching his head as the chip sent shockwaves through his brain. "What the bloody hell!?" She didn't think twice this time, she sprinted for the exit as he continued shout in pain. She looked back at him, running straight into the arms of another person.

"Please! You have to help me. That man…he's going to…" She looked up into the grey eyes of Logan and froze. His eyes slowly changed colour, grey giving way for a bright and brilliant cerulean glow as he stared at her. Whatever she was about to say stopped on her tongue as her mind went blank and her eyes glazed over.

For moment she simply looked at him, his bright azure eyes fixed on her own as another loud thunder roll sounded above them. He glanced up at Spike who was crouched down by the wall, rubbing his eyes, then back at her. He smiled kindly.

"I want you to go home," his voice was hypnotic and laced with honey and sweetness as he spoke, "go home and forget that this ever happened." She nodded numbly, completely under his thrall, her eyes still faraway as she turned and walked down the sidewalk away from him. She walked away as if nothing had happened.

Watching her leave, Logan's eyes shifted back into grey as the rain began to descend upon Sunnydale. His silver hair flattened down in the downpour as lightning flashed above him. Slowly he turned his gaze back to Spike. With a dark expression, Logan made his way over to the vampire, the rain creating something akin to a drum roll as he did so. Coming to a stop just above the bleached blonde, he gazed down at him. Spike's eyes turned up to the younger looking immortal and he let out a bitter snort and stood up in front of him, rain drops dripping down his face.

"So…"he started, Logan's eyes simply watched with no sign of emotion, "you here to stake me?"

"We both know I wouldn't need a stake to kill you Spike." The vampire scoffed and sneered at him.

"Well, if you gonna bloody do it, get on with it, yeah?!" he barked, holding out his arms to the side, leaving himself wide open. Logan shook his head, as the rain got heavier, another deep rumble coming from the heavens.

"No, I am just gonna ask: what did I just see Spike?" Logan watched as Spike lowered his arms and pointed to where the woman had gone.

"I was gonna sink my fangs into her pretty little neck, that's what you bloody saw mate!" he hissed.

"No. It wasn't." he looked back at the Archangel, who had one hand on his hip, his silver hair glistening with the rain. "I don't know what I just saw, but I do know, that you were not going to kill her."

"Yeah because of the stinking chip!" Spike spat.

"No, you would not have tried to bite her if you thought the chip would have stopped you." Logan pointed out, "So that leaves to question, why did you think it wouldn't stop you?" Spike sighed, lowering his eyes.

"Because last night, it didn't fire during a scuffle with Buffy." Logan's eyes narrowed but he continued. "Here's what happened yeah? Goldilocks and me were having us a little sparring match, nothing major. She clocks me in the jaw a bit bloomin' hard and I kick her back. And when I do the chip didn't fire." He looked up at the Archangel, "but for some bloody reason, it went off just now!"

"Not before, not when you went to bite her." Logan replied.

"Didn't matter anyway!" Spike retorted, "I couldn't go through with it. The chip only goes off if there's intention to hurt." Logan frowned.

"I beg your pardon?" Spike growled in annoyance.

"I wasn't going to bite her Logan." He replied, a hint of despair in his voice. "I know it looked like it, but I wasn't going to. Didn't have the fire." Logan quickly began to get irritated with the riddles.

"Oh really? What about the second time?"

"I wanted to break her face!" Spike shouted, Logan snorted at this as the vampire ranted. "I was pissed off with myself because I'm bloody fangless. I can't even find the thrill of it anymore. And then she starts calling me a coward? You're damn right I wanted to hurt her mate. But no, intention to harm pretty innocent, ZAP!" He pointed at his head as Logan shook his head.

"Fangless? Spike talk sense would you?" he pointed out of the alley as Spike took covered his face in rage. "You're lucky I thralled her into forgetting about this night."

"Good, can you do the bloody same to me? I seriously need to forget about this, can't find the bleeding fire." Logan growled at Spike's cryptic words and snapped, pointing at the vampire.

"Spike, for the love of God, enough of the cryptic messages!"

"I don't think like a vampire anymore!" Another crack above them as Logan's arm dropped, his eyes fixed on the vampire, who was taking deep unnecessary breaths. His cobalt eyes were filled with depression, sorrow and something similar to self-loathing. The Archangel shook his head in confusion.

"What?"

"I can't hunt! I can't bite anything! This stinking chip in my brain means I can't punch a human for getting in my face without being given a migraine!" Spike punched the wall as the rain increased, Logan simply watching him. "I don't feel like a vampire! I don't act like a vampire and I don't bloody _think_ like a vampire!" he turned his back to Logan, unable to face him, his voice becoming softer now as his emotions began to drain away.

"I thought…I thought that I could get that back you know? The thrill of it, the thrill of the hunt, the enjoyment of the kill, but you know what I felt? Nothing, a fat load of nothing, no rush, no enjoyment." He sighed, clearly mentally and now physically drained. "I can't even find the urge anymore, I can't get that back. When I was turned, I thrived on the rush, on the crunch and never once looked back at the victims." He turned to look at Logan. "I've killed two slayers, I've tasted slayer blood and now I've become this," he gestured helplessly around him, "a fangless vampire with a chip in his head, no urge to kill and I'm in love with the person who's supposed to be sharpening a stake with my name on it." He sank to his knees, not caring about the wet or the grime and lowered his head in defeat. "I don't even now what I am now." He mumbled as the rain soaked him through.

Logan closed his eyes, feeling the pain coming from the vampire. He reopened them and looked at Spike. He wasn't crying, he was far too exhausted for that, but he was something far worse. Beaten, he was thoroughly beaten. He'd lost his sense of self and it seemed he'd lost it long ago. The Archangel walked over to him slowly as the sounds of water pounding onto brinks and pavement continued to echo around them. Spike didn't look up as he came closer but remained kneeling on the floor, quiet and conquered by his resentment. He flinched as Logan rested his hand on his shoulder and turned his head slightly as the silver-haired Archangel gazed at him.

"I'm gonna have to tell Buffy huh?" Spike said bitterly. Logan nodded.

"Yeah. We're going to have to tell her." He agreed. Spike exhaled sadly. "She's more forgiving than you realise." He raised his head as Logan finished. "You've helped her for a long time now. Maybe, it's her turn to help you."

The vampire's head dropped again as Logan kept his hand on his shoulder. The two immortals remained silent as the heavy shower of rain continued to fall around them as the evening slowly gave way to night.

* * *

_Thoughts guys. Do please review! All thoughts are welcome._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Logan leant against the pillar of the crypt as he watched Spike, who was sitting in the armchair, head bowed and his arms braced on his knees. It had been a few hours since he caught Spike in the alley and found out the cause of his depression. The question was, how to pull him out of it? Logan brushed his hands through his silver locks and pushed himself off the pillar to come and sit in front of Spike.

He didn't think like a vampire anymore. That's what Spike had said. It was both very unnerving and extremely dangerous. Spike wasn't simply a master vampire. His reputation was second only to Angelus in terms of being evil. But then Angelus was so vicious; no one could come close to being as purely evil as he was. Logan felt disgust for the now ensouled vampire creep into his gut but pushed it aside.

Whilst he acknowledged Angelus was more sadistic than Spike, Spike was far more dangerous and violent. Spike didn't bother to stop and gloat unless he really wanted to prove a point. While Angelus would pick out his victims carefully, Spike would have just killed anyone in his way. He started riots in many of the places he'd visited. If Logan had to guess, Spike probably had a bigger body count than Angelus, it was simply the fact Angelus was so utterly malicious and cruel that had given him the label of worst vampire in history.

Spike, the second worst vampire ever recorded, claimed to no longer think like a vampire. There was no way to describe how thoroughly that changed things. If he doubted himself that much, then he was as good as dead. He couldn't bring himself to fight back against the feeling of defeat inside him, it wasn't right. Logan had never known Spike to doubt himself, or maybe he simply was not paying all that much attention. Spike hadn't been himself for a few days now he should have seen it. Logan rubbed his eyes unsure how to approach this, so decided to go for some basic facts.

"Ok Spike…" the vampire looked up at him. "How long have you had this chip?"

"Two-three years now." He replied instantly.

"Blbost." _(Crap)_ Logan cursed. Spike chuckled dryly.

"You got that right." He growled. Logan remained quiet as Spike spoke. "I'm not sure what quite happened you know?" he nodded. "All I know is that the Initiative got me and chipped me up. I was able to get out yeah?" he paused looking around the crypt. "Then I found out this bloody chip stops me from beating up humans." He sighed.

"So you've had the chip for awhile?" Spike nodded. "Did it ever stop you from harming humans?"

"Not at first. You know me Logan, I like a good brawl." Logan snorted; glad to see Spike still had some humour in him. "But eventually I realised how pointless it was. Starting fights I couldn't possibly win because of a stupid piece of metal in my brain. So now I just don't bother. Though there's the odd whelp who deserves it." Logan raised an eyebrow. "Not Harris, I only insult him with words most of the time. There was this Ryan kid in the Bronze." Logan's eyes shifted into blue at the mention of that punk and Spike raised his brows. "You know about that kid?"

"Oh yeah…" Logan snarled remembering what that _whelp _had done to Dawn, but he quickly calmed down, his eyes changing back to grey and looked back to the vampire. "But that's not the issue." Spike nodded.

"Well eventually it just kinda became second nature not to harm humans you know. It's been building up for a while." Logan continued to listen as he paused. "I slowly lost the urge to hunt, something I was always fighting back because I knew the chip would go off if I even thought about it. So I usually stuck to beating up demons…. but that lost it's appeal as well." Spike sighed, taking his head in his hands. "I don't know when I completely lost the urge to feed on humans, but I didn't even realise it until I kicked Buffy in our little sparring session yeah?" Logan thought for a moment. So Spike hadn't even realised he didn't feel the urge to hunt until the incident with Buffy. And that's when he thought the chip wasn't working.

"So, you've haven't hunted for something close to three years. That is what you are saying?" Logan asked. Spike nodded. He took a breath, not sure what to say. "Maybe it was the chip, maybe it was not…" Spike glanced at him, "but not hunting for three years is a long time not to point out the obvious. Do you ever think it was just you and not the chip?" Spike shook his head.

"No it was the chip." Logan looked down. Ok this was going to be a bit harder than he thought. "If I didn't have the chip, I'd have tried to kill Buffy again and again and again, until I finally succeeded." Logan shook his head.

"I doubt that, you helped her once against Angelus. You would've helped her again." Spike looked down.

"How can you be so sure?" he uttered bitterly.

"Because I know you Spike." The vampire scoffed.

"You sure about that?" Logan nodded.

"You're in love with her." Spike opened his mouth to speak but Logan cut him off. "I don't wanna hear it Spike. You _are_ in love with her. And you have been for a while, maybe longer than even_ you_ realise." Spike glowered in annoyance and Logan sighed. "Face it Spike, even at your worst, you could not bring yourself to kill Buffy." Spike shook his head.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Logan growled and Spike exploded. "What am I supposed to bloody say Logan?! Yes I love Buffy, and you're right I have done a long bleeding time, but I haven't always loved Buffy. I could've killed her if I wanted to, even though now I don't dare bloody think about it."

"So why didn't you?" He opened his mouth and then shut it, unable to reply and the two sat in silence for a long moment as they simply gazed at each other, one friend to another.

…

Buffy sat at home on the couch with Dawn, both laughing at the late morning TV. Dawn was leaning against Buffy's shoulder while her older sister stroked her hair as they listened to the show presenter making jokes at the contestant's expense. Dawn groaned a little as Buffy grinned at a lame joke on the TV. Buffy looked at the clock and sighed.

"Time for an hour of homework Dawnie." She said. Her sister groaned and shook her head as Buffy smiled lightly. She could understand. "Dawn." She pressed. "Don't play this game with me, you promised me that you'd spend three hours a day doing homework." Dawn huffed in resignation.

"Oh ok, ok. I'm going." She whined standing up. Buffy followed her to the stairs when there was a knock on the door. Dawn eyed the door with curiosity before Buffy shooed her upstairs. "All right, all right geese." She bounded up to her room. With a grin, the Slayer turned to open the door.

When she did, her smile vanished and was replaced with a neutral expression. Her Watcher was standing at the door, looking surprisingly nervous as she looked at him. He coughed lightly and adjusted his glasses on his face. Dawn came down the stairs to grab her bag, stopping halfway down when she saw Giles. She simply watched, not saying anything as Buffy continued to gaze at Giles without saying anything.

Realising that he needed to start, Giles took a deep breath. "Hello Buffy."

"Hi." She replied, her tone impartial as she spoke. She took her eyes off of him for a moment, turning back to her sister. "Dawn need something?" Her sister shook her head, picking up her bag.

"Just my bag, need my textbook." She went to go to back to her room and then remembered something. "You working tonight Buffy?"

"Not tonight honey." Buffy answered with a smile. "Now go on, an hour of work and then we'll go get some of that ice cream you like." Dawn grinned and planted a kiss on Buffy's cheek before heading back upstairs, without acknowledging Giles.

Buffy smiled, turning back to her Watcher. "What's up?" he licked his lips, adjusting his glasses again.

"Can I come in?" he enquired. She sighed in annoyance and nodded.

"Sure." She walked away into the living room as he followed. He closed the door behind him as she turned to him; arms folded across her chest as she usually did when she was annoyed with someone. He stepped forward hesitantly and rubbed his hands a little.

"Buffy…I just want you to know-"

"If you're here to lecture me again Giles save it!" she spat. He recoiled looking at her, stung by the accusation in her voice. All he had done recently was lecture her it was true. And he was ashamed. "I really don't wanna hear it anymore. I've heard enough of you telling me how to run my life." She continued softly, looking more hurt now than angry. "Angel did the exact same thing when I was with him, hell he's kept doing since he pulled his 'walking off into the sunset' deal and I've had it ok?" she looked at him, her eyes swimming much to his dismay. She'd been putting up with it long before Willow had resurrected her, the poor girl. "So please just don't…" he sighed.

"I didn't come here to lecture you or tell you what to do." he started softly, she didn't look too convinced but he pressed on. "I'm here to apologise." She frowned.

"You're here to say sorry?" He nodded. "Giles…"

"Buffy, please just hear me out." she stopped and he took a deep breath. "I understand your anger and I apologise for anything I've said that's hurt you." She pinched the bridge of her nose as he went on. "I simply want what's best for you and I'm just worried…"

"You're just worried that I'm relying too much on Spike." She finished for him. He went silent, eyes downcast. "Giles, I understand, really I do and I appreciate that you're looking out for me. But it's just too much." She watched as he sat down. She remained standing, one hand on her hip.

"Giles, you've got no idea how _hard_ it's been for me since I got brought back." Her voice was shaky as the memories of her first night came flooding back to the forefront. "I had to claw my way out of my own grave for God sakes." She ran a hand through her hair as she continued. "Dawn and Spike were the first ones to find me, Spike even bandaged my hands when he saw them. And unlike you guys he gave me the space and time I needed to readjust." Giles couldn't help but smile at this, though this was unseen by Buffy. _Logan was right after all Spike really does love her. A chance, maybe I should do as Logan said._

"Buffy, I…I'm not sure what I can do or say to make things right between us." He started, she sighed and sat down next to him, hands folded in her lap. "I…I just worry about you, especially after what happened with Angel." She looked down. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring up bad memories." He leaned back, not sure what to say,

"Spike _isn't _Angel." He looked at her as she spoke in a harsh tone. "I know that Angel probably wouldn't have been as understanding as Spike. He would've tried to do everything for me you know? Spike? He lets me do things my way and only steps in if I ask him to…" she smiled slightly. "Which I admit has been a lot over the past month or so." They both chuckled. "I'm not sure how to explain but Spike…"

"Loves you?" She turned her eyes to her Watcher, seeing a knowing expression on his face to her surprise. He'd rarely acknowledged how Spike felt about Buffy and when he did, it was done so with disgust.

"I know I've just ignored it in the past. But I _have_ seen it." she smiled as she spoke.

"He does. I think more than I probably deserve." She replied. "But…it's hard to explain, but Spike's there for me whenever I need him and it's comforting." Giles nodded and leaned forward.

"Buffy, I'm sorry for how I've approached this situation." He said, looked at her. "You are like a daughter to me and I've always wanted what's best for you." She inclined her head. "And if Spike is the person you've chosen to rely, then so be it." she smiled happily but once again sighed as her face fell.

"Giles, when you came to the Bronze, what you did…"

"Was selfish and immature." She blinked as he continued. "I'm sorry I humiliated you and I'll try to be more…accepting from now on." She nodded with a smile and they both stood up. "I truly am sorry Buffy."

"I know." To his surprise, she stepped forward and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you, for you know? Trying." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly manner. They stood together, surrogate father and daughter wrapped in an embrace that spoke more than words ever could.

…

"When did you realise you were in love with her Spike?" The vampire sighed as Logan stood, arms folded, looking down at him. Spike got up and paced around the crypt. Logan took the chair and crossed one leg over the other, watching him.

"Couple years ago maybe, can't rightly give you a day or date." He began. Logan remained quiet, his eyes following his every movement. "All I know, is that I started dreaming about her," the Archangel's eyebrows rose so high, Spike was sure they would come off his head, "then, to my great horror, at the time, I realised I was, _am _in love with her." He shrugged, as Logan actually looked amused by this, though still deadly serious at the same time.

"Dreams?" Spike nodded. "How long were you having these dreams about her?" he thought for a long moment. How long? He had no bloody clue. It was before he came back to Sunnydale that was for sure, so was it when he was in…

"Before I came back three years ago." He replied. Once again Logan remained respectfully quiet as Spike paused for a long moment. He felt like he was in a counselling session and it unnerved him that the person who was playing therapist was at least 500 years old than him, but looked physically younger. "Dru knew it long before I did that's for sure." That got Logan's attention.

"So you were still with Drusilla at the time?" Spike nodded. Logan thought for a moment. Of course, Drusilla being clairvoyant and all that, she was bound to have figured it out.

"She knew, she _always_ bloody knew. I was obsessed with Buffy by that point. I thought it was because she was the only Slayer to have gotten away yeah? But Dru told me otherwise, saying something about me always 'chasing the sunshine.'" Both of them laughed again. For a vampire who was most certainly insane, Drusilla was one of the most perceptive. She could see things others couldn't, both literally and metaphorically. And like Spike, she could love. "I think it broke her heart." Logan looked down, giving Spike a moment to reflect on his former love. "But she…knew before I did so she left."

"Well that pretty much confirms what I said." Spike glanced at him confused. "You loved Buffy long before you even realised it," the vampire sighed as Logan stood up, arms still folded. "So that most certainly means, you could not and _would _not have killed her when you returned, regardless of whether you thought you intended to or not."

"I dunno if I really wanted to…"

"Then you would not be able to live with yourself afterwards." Spike let out a breathy laugh. Logan was right, even though he didn't have a soul, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. "So, now we've established that you cannot bring yourself to harm Buffy intentionally without being pushed _significantly_." He said pointedly, emphasising the final word as Spike propped himself on the sarcophagus, still looking thoroughly dejected. "But now we need to ask the question: could you bring yourself to harm other humans?" Spike froze, licking his lips nervously as Logan simply stared at him, awaiting his answer.

Could he? He wasn't sure. Last night, he had tried and failed to do so, simply because he didn't have it in him. Could he bring himself to harm another human being? Well, he'd punched Ryan in the face, but then the kid deserved it.

"Logan, you were there last bloody night!" he bit out. "I tried to drink from a girl."

"_Tried_ being the key word in that sentence. You said yourself, you could not find it in you" Logan pointed out. Spike growled. "If you really wanted to, could you?" Spike sighed and thought for a long moment.

"Probably not." He replied, dejectedly. _Yeah a great example of a master vampire me. Bet Captain Forehead would be beside himself if he saw this. Finally proved himself right after all these years. Bloody ponce!_

"What if it was Willow?" Spike eyes snapped up to Logan's in shock. Did he seriously just say that?!

"What? No!" he spluttered. What was Logan getting at?

"Tara?"

"No."

"Anya?"

"No."

"Dawn?"

"Definitely no." he was getting annoyed now.

"Buffy?"

"No again."

"Xander?" There was a pause.

"…Maybe."

"Giles?"

"You're starting to piss me off, Archangel." To his bewilderment, Logan simply smirked with a snigger. Spike must have had one hell of a look on his face, as Logan's smirk grew wider.

"There you go." He declared, triumphantly. "There's the Spike I know." He stood up, gazing at Spike. "The Spike that would've let nothing stop him, the Spike that would not have let a chip stop him." Spike shook his head and Logan groaned "Spike…"

"Logan, I can't think that way. Don't you think I've tried?!"

"Not hard enough." Logan replied. "It is not about whether the chip stops you or not Spike. It's about you _period_." He said. Spike frowned and Logan rubbed his eyes in frustration. "You honestly believe you've become a fangless vampire?" He exclaimed. This was turning out to be much more difficult than he expected. Spike was very stubborn and miserable, a bad combination.

"Oh I _know_ I've become one." Spike muttered darkly and Logan grunted in annoyance. "I can't hunt, I can't feed. I drink bleeding pig's blood!" He snapped. "I'm fighting on the side of good and I don't even have a soul! I should be out there causing hell, not trying to woo the Slayer." Logan looked down.

Spike had truly lost his sense of self. Being a vampire to Spike had been everything, the hunt, the fight and the kill. Spike had relished in that. As a human, Spike wasn't anywhere near as great as he could have been. In Spike's mind, Drusilla had brought him over to the side greatness. The darkness that was synonymous with being a vampire that's what Spike had thrived on. No-one's rules except his own, and it was his belief, he could no longer have that.

Logan scratched his head at a loss of what to do. He had never imagined the day would come where he would see Spike just give up, more over claim not to be a vampire anymore. He remained quiet for a long moment, not sure what to say. To see Spike so deep in depression, it moved him more than he ever thought possible. He chose his words carefully before speaking again.

"Spike…I know that you believe that you can't do any of those things and thus that makes you less of a vampire." He started. "But the truth is, you can still be a vampire, a _master_ vampire, without having to hunt and kill humans." Spike scoffed.

"Prove it." he spat. Whilst Logan kept quiet at this, he thought calmly to himself.

_Oh…I intend to Spike. The Question is: can you take it?_

…

Dawn growled to herself as she finally shut the book for her homework and threw it back in her bag, giving up on it. She sometimes regretted promising Buffy to do three hours of homework a day, but she knew she needed to get her grades up. Buffy, Willow, Tara and Spike had all told her she could get straight A's if she wanted and that she just needed to put the effort in.

She sighed despite herself and flopped out on her bed, looking up at her ceiling. She raised her hand, completely bored, and traced the numerous patterns she could make out through the air with her finger. As she did so, her thoughts unconsciously went to the silver-haired Archangel and a wistful expression formed on her face.

Suddenly, a light knock on her door jerked her from her thoughts. Sitting up Dawn turned her head to the door and called out lightly.

"Come in." Tara opened the door, smiling her unique smile as she did so. Dawn grinned as the timid witch came in and shut the door.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted in a sisterly fashion, coming over to the bed and sitting down on it. Tara really was like a second sister to her and Willow was a third, despite what Dawn had figured out thanks to Logan. Dawn scooted across, crossing her legs and Tara did the same. "How's your homework coming?"

"It's not." Dawn replied, fidgeting under Tara's unusually strict gaze. "I know, I know, get the grades up but I've given up for the day." Tara smiled, cheekily and tapped Dawn on the nose.

"Don't worry Dawnie. I used to be like that." Dawn looked shocked as her jaw dropped.

"No you weren't. You were a goody-goody." Tara wiggled her eyebrows in a devilish manner.

"Only some of the time." Dawn somehow read into the deeper meaning behind that comment and moaned, covering her eyes whilst blushing as Tara laughed. "You walked into that one Dawnie." Dawn nodded in defeat.

"Yeah…I did." She laughed with Tara and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before she spoke up again. "So what do you think of Logan?" Tara pondered her answer for a moment, not sure how to reply to the sudden question.

"I think he's nice." She started, seeing Dawn's face filled with impatient curiosity and felt a grin form on her face. "He's certainly a lot nicer than most of the guys I've met in my life. He's powerful too, more powerful than any of us." She finished off with a dreamy tone in her voice. "And his aura is beautiful." Dawn frowned at this. Tara had said this night the first met Logan, but Dawn was too caught up in the moment to acknowledge what she'd said at the time.

"His whata?" Tara smiled and explained.

"His aura. It's the energy that surrounds all the beings of the world. Humans, vampires and demons have them as well as Archangel's." Dawn nodded and Tara continued. "I've never seen one _purer_ than his before. Orange, blue, indigo, violet and white all mixed together. It's like… he's part of nature itself, sensing everything around him and healing it as he does so. You have no idea have dazzling it is to see it." she finished. Dawn suddenly wished she could see it and sighed in a disappointed manner.

"Oh…that's pretty cool." Tara nodded and leaned in with a glint in her eyes and a grin on her face.

"Now sweetie, why are you asking what I think of Logan?" Dawn stammered as Tara giggled in a girlish manner as Dawn tried to get her words sorted out.

"I…er no reason…really just wanted to…know if you thought he was… I mean if you…" Tara's giggling increased as Dawn flushed bright red, stilling stuttering. "I…um wanted to er know what y-you thought of him?" Tara raised her eyebrow and grinned again.

"Dawn, do you like him?" The question was so blunt that Dawn's face went from red to pink, as she couldn't form a complete sentence. Tara simply watched her, eyes dancing with glee and a grin still plastered on her face.

"I…um, I don't…I mean…" Dawn's mind was working overtime as the Wicca just giggled at the display. "I'm not, I mean," she stopped in silence before all but whispering the final word "maybe?"

"You usually don't answer a question with a question you know?" Tara laughed heartily as Dawn tried to hide her face but the Wicca smiled. "You do don't you?" The younger Summers put on a brave face and nodded now blushing madly. Tara moved up the bed to sit next to her as Dawn tried to fight the blush back.

"Yeah, I like him. A lot. There's some serious likage going on."

"And I'd wager, it has been for a while." Dawn could only nod in reply. "Since he came here?"

"Oh, at the time I just thought he was seriously hot." She replied. Tara laughed and Dawn continued. "It was his hotness at first but recently, it's been something else too." Tara tilted her head and frowned.

"Like?" Dawn licked her lips nervously, unsure how to continue.

"Well…um…I visited him yesterday…during college." Tara blinked and frowned at her.

"Dawn…"

"Wait, let me explain first kay?" Tara nodded and she continued. "I went to see him because um…because Ryan punched me." Tara's eyes widened for effect, though she already knew this due to Logan.

"Oh Dawnie…" she wrapped an arm around her shoulder as Dawn sighed shakily.

"I'm ok, really. It's just… he did it so publicly, right in the middle of a lesson." That Tara didn't know and she rubbed Dawn's shoulder soothingly, silently angry with Ryan for doing so. "I was humiliated, stunned and angry all at the same time. So I ran, like literally ran to his place and told him what happened."

"And what did he do?" Dawn's blush returned full force and she ducked her head in an attempt to hide.

"He um…he kissed me, here." She pointed to just above her eye as Tara felt amazement course through her at Logan's bold move. "This is where Ryan hit me and Logan healed it, called it a healing kiss." She blushed, remembering how she called him a tease and he heard her. "Said it was only for me." Tara giggled.

"Logan, he's an unusual one." Dawn nodded as Tara continued. "So you like him because…?" Dawn flushed and took a deep breath.

"I guess…I guess it's because how…oh how do I put this?" she muttered, as the Wicca waited patiently, "I think…he's just really cool you know. I mean at first it because it he was so mysterious and…and…"

"Good looking?" Tara offered. The younger girl could only nod.

"Now I've kinda realised he's a lot more than that. He's cool, he's nice, he's really funny and he's around if I need him too." She finished as Tara gazed at her as Dawn tried to find more words. "It's not just me schoolgirl with a crush and him ultra-yummy guy." Tara laughed at Dawn's choice of words, as her gaze became quite dreamy, "it's… I really, _really_ like him. I can't explain why." Tara grinned and rubbed Dawn's shoulder in a sisterly manner.

"You rarely ever can. It's not something to be explained sweetie." Tara smiled. "I remember the first girl I liked, I didn't know why either." Dawn grinned sheepishly. "Have you told him?"

"No. But I think he knows." Dawn murmured in embarrassment.

"You're not exactly subtle Dawnie." She groaned as Tara grinned. "And Logan's a smart guy, he's not blind, neither are we for that matter." Dawn tried to hide but Tara simply brushed her cheek tenderly. "It's our little secret, no-one has to know the real reasons you like him." Dawn smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Tara." She replied. "I know he's just got into Sunnydale but you know…" Tara nodded.

"I know sweetie." She answered, a sly glint in her eyes. "He's smart, he's young well in a way, he's strong, he's charming, he's sweet and he's _very_ good-looking." She grinned at Dawn's shocked expression. "I can see why you like him." Dawn spluttered wordlessly at this. But Tara was…

"But Tara, you're… you know," she couldn't say the word and Tara laughed, "and you're dating Willow." Tara waggled her eyebrows with half smile on her face.

"Yes, that's true. But that doesn't mean I'm blind Dawnie." Both of them laughed at this. Dawn because even Tara could appreciate good looks when she saw them and Tara because she was happy for Dawn.

…

Logan and Spike made their way to the Magic Shop just as the sun was low enough for Spike to walk around without becoming a walking campfire. They did so in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Spike had his hands stuffed into his duster pockets, Logan occasionally looking over at him in concern.

Logan had called Buffy half-through the day, asking her to get the Scoobies together at the Magic Shop. She was confused but complied after he said it was important. He sighed to himself, again sparing a glance at Spike. He hoped that they wouldn't overreact to the situation. Though to be fair he wasn't sure he could blame them if they did. Spike trying to feed on a girl was a big problem and they were after all human. Humans had a tendency to overreact. He ran his hands through his silver locks as they turned the corner to the Magic Shop.  
As they approached, Spike came to a stop and took a deep breath. Logan stopped and watched him out of the corner of his eye. Spike turned to him and he could sense his nervousness.

"You ready for this?" Logan asked. Spike shook his head.

"No, but I don't have a choice do I?" Spike sighed again and glanced at the door. "Never thought I'd be putting my fate in their hands again mate." Logan nodded, calmly.

"I can see what you mean." He looked fully to Spike, eyeing him carefully. "But this needs to be done. They have a right to know." Spike nodded, looking miserable.

"I know, I know." He said. "Just expecting one of them to have stake with my name on it. Probably the Watcher if anyone." Logan snorted lightly at the sarcasm. "Let's get this over with." He nodded and walked up to the door. He glanced back at the vampire who inclined his head, putting on a brave front and pushed it open.

Everyone looked up from where they were as the two immortals entered. Logan smiled at Dawn who waved at him, beaming. Spike however kept his eyes downcast, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Buffy frowned at this, Willow and Tara glancing at each other. She tried to catch his gaze but couldn't, feeling disappointment coil in her gut as she did. Logan looked at her, seeing her hurt expression and then at Spike. Tentatively, Spike raised his eyes to meet the Slayers.

Buffy noticed misery and depression in his gaze and let out a shaky breath upon seeing this. She was used to seeing Spike's eyes dancing with mirth or mischief but they were void of both of those things. She gave him a small smile, trying to get a similar reaction from him. To her dismay, he seemed to become more upset and simply turned his gaze away. She blinked away the stinging sensation in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Xander asked quietly. He looked between the two immortals cautiously. Anya glanced at Spike and felt his pain through the air, somehow.

"Are you ok Spike?" She entreated gently. He flinched and looked at Logan.

"Nemôžem to zvládnu. Ja idem do školiace miestnosti." _(I can't handle this. I'm going to go into the training room.) _He addressed Logan. Everyone looked confused as to what he had said. Logan simply nodded calmly and stepped aside to let Spike past.

"V pořádku." _(Okay) _he watched as Spike went into the training room as the other's eyes followed. Spike chanced another glance at Buffy and saw confusion in her big green eyes along with hurt. With a trembling breath, he pushed the door open and closed it.

He took off his duster and threw over the pommel horse before moving to the wall and sliding down it. He covered his face with his hands and then braced them on his knees. He blocked out all the noises from the other room and simply stared at the wall. His fate was in their hands now and he hated it. Lowering his head, he gazed at the floor and remained completely still, as if he were oblivious to everything in the world.

Logan gazed at the door for a long moment before turning to the others. As usual, his smooth confidence came out as he patiently waited for them to bombarding him with questions. And of course he didn't have to wait long.

"What's going on?" Giles.

"What's up with Spikey?" Xander.

"Did something happen to him?" Willow.

"He seemed upset." Tara. He turned his eyes to Buffy who looked on the verge of something, her eyes watery and her face pained. She looked at him as calmly as she could, gulping as she did so.

"Spike's the reason you called this meeting isn't he?" She mumbled tearfully though she wasn't actually crying. Dawn's eyes shot between them, shock evident in her eyes as Giles folded his arms, looking at the Archangel for answers. Willow and Tara both looked nervous, Xander had a surprisingly neutral expression as Anya waited impatiently for him to start. Closing his eyes Logan moved to sit down at the desk before opening them to gaze at the gathered Scoobies.

_This court is now in session…_

* * *

_Thoughts guys and girls? Always welcome._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Logan sat calmly as the Scoobies exchanged shocked glances after he told them what happened. Dawn wasn't sure what to make of it, since Spike was more or less her brother and had been her guardian whilst Buffy was gone. Willow and Tara were unsure what to think, both trusted Spike a great deal and were confused as to what would drive him to try and do this. Anya was sitting next to Xander, looking worried. Xander however looked rather less troubled and more thoughtful about the whole thing, instead of exploding as most of them had expected. Giles had a neutral expression on his face though he was contemplating the consequences. Logan turned his gaze to Buffy and his heart ached for her.  
She looked positively stunned when he finished his tale, her emerald eyes widened with disbelief and she took a few gulping breaths. A few silent tears had slipped from her eyes, though Logan hadn't told them the full story, only up to the part where Spike had tried to feed. Buffy was confused and perhaps hurt by the sudden change of events. She kept quiet for a long moment as Logan waited patiently for the questions to start. Dawn licked her lips and looked towards the training room door.

"So…how's he taking it?" she asked. He sighed quietly.

"Hard." They all looked at him and he took a deep breath. "He didn't actually feed from her." Buffy's face brightened at this and she let a breath of relief as he continued. "He only tried…"

"He tried?" Giles cut in. Logan nodded. "What stopped him?"

"Himself." Everyone frowned, all looking confused at this as he continued. "He couldn't bring himself to do it." he finished.

"Why not?" Buffy asked quietly. "I mean if the chip wouldn't have stopped him..."

"The chip still works." She stopped in mid-sentence and blinked as he gazed at her. "For some reason it just doesn't go off when he harms you. Which you found out two nights ago." Giles looked shocked and stared at Buffy for answers. Willow looked similarly surprised also glancing at her. Dawn remained quiet, as did Tara.

"We were having a sparring match and it got a bit intense." She said quickly. "I hit him harder than I meant to and he hit me back and the chip didn't fire." Giles nodded slowly and turned to Logan.

"But you said he stopped himself?"

"The first time yes."

"The first time?" Xander asked. "He tried again?" Logan shook his head.

"No, he tried to harm her the second time. She called him a coward and you know how Spike is when someone does that." Xander nodded as everyone listened intently to Logan speak. "He turned round to, in his words, 'break her face' and then the chip fired."

"But you said, he stopped himself?" Buffy repeated. He looked at her. "What do you mean?" He thought for a moment.

"The chip only goes off if he harms someone, or if there is intense intent to harm someone right?" She nodded. "Well, there was never any intent to bite her in the first place. So it didn't go off."

Everyone looked at each other. Xander still had his neutral expression on his face. Dawn moved closer to Buffy, who was shaking a bit and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Her sister smiled hesitantly at her as Willow and Tara looked deep in thought. Giles walked over to the counter and leant on it, arms folded also mulling over what Logan had said. Anya glanced around and then back at him.

"You said he had no intention to hurt this girl." He nodded. "So you're telling me, Spike wasn't on the hunt at all right?" again he nodded. "Which means, he was trying to figure something out wasn't he?" He cocked his head in affirmative gesture and Willow spoke up.

"What was he trying to figure out?" she enquired.

"Whether or not he could actually bite her." He replied, calmly. "It was a…test of sorts. Since he thought the chip was no longer working, he wanted to see if he could hunt again." Buffy looked perplexed and leaned forward.

"But why would he wanna do that?" she asked quietly. "After what he's done for us, why would he…?"

"Because Spike says he no longer thinks like a vampire anymore." Everyone went silent; Buffy's eyes were wide as Dawn stared at Logan, her mouth open in shock. Willow and Tara had similar looks on their faces, whilst Giles simply frowned. Xander coughed lightly.

"What do you mean…he says he no longer thinks like a vampire?" Logan sighed and stood up, pacing in front of them.

"Just that." He replied. He rubbed his temple, trying to organise his thoughts. "Spike told me last night that the reason he tried to bite this girl, was because he wanted to see if he still got a rush out of it." he looked back at the Scoobies, hands on his hips. "And he did not. He claims that he doesn't feel like a vampire, does not _think_ like one. Meaning…he no longer feels the urge to hunt." Giles spoke up.

"Because of the chip." He stated, matter-of-factly. Logan nodded in partial agreement.

"At first, yes." Giles watched him, intrigued now. Only at first? "But now, it's just Spike. The chip may have…influenced his decision not to hunt at first. But now, he simply does not want to I think." Giles nodded feeling a strange sense of calm come over him at this.

"How can Spike claim not to think like a vampire anymore?" Tara put forward. She licked her lips, unsure how to continue as everyone looked at her. "He still drinks blood and he can still fight as well as he ever could." Logan nodded. "So why?" Logan pondered his explanation very carefully as they all turned their gaze back to him. Buffy especially watched him, expectantly. As he remained silent, she grew more and more impatient.

"Logan?!" she demanded suddenly, so much so, Dawn jumped and everyone glanced at her. He raised an eyebrow and held up his hand to calm her. Surprisingly she did so.

"Being a vampire is more than just drinking blood and fighting." He began; she leaned back in her chair, everyone's attention back on him. "It's more about the thrill of the hunt and buzz they get from the kill. Of course Spike is no average vampire, nor is he a typical one." He paused as they thought over what he said. "For Spike it so much more. Being a vampire is about living by his own rules, being free to do what he wants, when he wants. Spike started riots everywhere he went after he was turned, simply because he finally had the freedom to do so. Now to have that freedom of choice so to speak, taken away from him due to the chip," he sat back down with a disgusted sneer at the mention of the chip, "it was like he'd become handicapped."

All of the Scoobies looked down at this. None of them had thought of it that way, especially at the time. To them, Spike had always been vampire first, ally second. Now they saw it differently. Xander turned his eyes back to Logan, as the others remained quiet. Buffy had closed her eyes, biting her lip as if she was suddenly ashamed of something.

"So, Spike's like this because the chip had taken away his free will so to speak?" Xander asked. Logan nodded grimly. Giles looked at him.

"And when he thought the chip no longer worked, he thought he could get it back." Again Logan inclined his head. "But the…limitations," Giles continued slowly, as if he was answering an extremely complicated riddle, "the chip suddenly forced upon him, have been bred into his mind." He tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling. "Now I see." Dawn spoke up now.

"But he helped all summer though right? I mean with Glory?" she looked around at everyone, they all nodded in agreement. "That had nothing to do with chip." She declared vehemently and Logan smiled.

"No it didn't you are right." She turned to him, as did the others. "Helping you with Glory was due to his personal feelings," he turned his gaze to Buffy at this point and she gazed down again, avoiding his look. "He genuinely wanted to help you against Glory. Perhaps to prove himself to you, or because he cares about you." He indicated all of them with his hand as he spoke. "And he has continued to do so again because of his personal feelings and the promises he's made." Buffy timidly looked up at him and spoke in a whisper.

"You mean the promise he made me." Logan smiled tenderly.

"Yes, since he fell for you, everything he has done up to this point was done for you." He emphasised each word and Buffy sniffed at this.

"So, what do we do?" Willow asked her tone was anxious as she looked at the training room door. "I mean, after all he's done for us. I think we need to help him too." Tara nodded. Logan kept his face calm but inside he was pleasantly surprised.  
They were more concerned about Spike's state of mind than they were with the fact he'd tried to feed. He was sure almost all of them save Dawn and Buffy would be all for staking Spike. He enjoyed the fact people could still surprise him after six centuries and let a small, barely noticeable smile form on his face.

"Will's right, we can't just walk away now." Tara agreed, Dawn nodded, as did Anya. Buffy was still lost in her own thoughts as Giles remained silent, observing the debate in his typically composed manner

"We're not going too." Everyone's surprised eyes turned to Xander, who had remained quiet for a long time now. "Are we Buffy?" she blinked as he looked at her. "Spike's put a lot on the line for us. Even when he first got the chip, he helped us."

"For selfish reasons." Giles pointed out, realistically. "Remember at first it was to ensure his survival, both due to us and the Initiative." Buffy raised her eyes to look at her Watcher, anger swimming in their green depths. "At first he was motivated by his own survival." She growled and stood up.  
"Giles…"

"No Giles's right Buffy." Her eyes shot accusingly to Logan as he gazed at her neutrally. "When Spike first got the chip, he was not your ally and his own life was top priority." She sat down, unable to counter the argument. "Since then his motives have changed to helping you. Since then, Spike has lost the urge to hunt and kill, partly because of the chip and partly because of his own shifting feelings on the matter."

"Spike's feelings are what prevented him from trying to harm anyone." Giles said. Everybody gaped at him as he was now defending Spike. "The chip may've controlled the impulses at first, but Logan's saying they've now either gone or Spike simply doesn't acknowledge them." He looked at Logan for his answer, receiving yet another nod.

"So what Spike's said about changing has been true all along." Anya pointed out brightly. "See, he's not as bad as you painted him out to be." She frowned at Giles and Xander, who looked down guiltily. "But now's he's 'oh woe is me' Spike because he can't get his priorities sorted out as he was faced with either going back to his own rules or keeping up with fighting the good fight." She let her eyes roam over the Scoobies before continuing, "And yet again the choice isn't his to make because of the chip and the fact we've well, house trained him." There were some light snorts at this, while Buffy looked up at Logan.

"So what're we gonna do about this?" she questioned. Logan looked at her, taking in her features. It was clear she was confused by the whole situation with Spike and she was at a loss for what action to take. He shook his head.

"I dunno." He said. Giles spoke hesitantly.

"We need to consider all the options here before we act." He stated. Buffy's eyes snapped to him, burning with righteous fury.

"We're _not _staking Spike!" she snapped at him. He nodded calmly as Logan looked deep in thought.

"Buffy, I wasn't suggesting that." He reassured her gently. She continued to stare heatedly at him. "But we most certainly have to make sure we've considered every angle." They all nodded in agreed, Buffy rather curtly. "Now, why don't we get him in here and talk to him?" Giles suggested.

"That's a good idea." Willow agreed brightly.

"It won't work." She turned to Logan who was shaking his head. "I've been trying to talk to him all day." He said gravely.

"That was a terrible idea Giles." Anya shot at him. Giles simply looked at her and she huffed.

"Why not remind him of all the good he's done?" Tara enquired, shyly.

"Again, I've been doing that all day." Logan replied. She looked down as everyone tried to come up with ideas. "Spike's really down and I have tried to talk him out of it, but he will not listen to me." Buffy stood up in a brisk manner, determination evident in her posture.

"Then maybe he'll listen to me." She turned towards the training room but Logan caught her before she could move. "Logan…"

"Buffy, you going in there will just make it worse." She frowned at him, tilting her head. He sighed and looked at her. "Spike feels like he's let you down by trying to feed. If you go in there, it might just make him more upset." She looked down, feeling terrible now because she couldn't help Spike after the all help he'd given her since she got back.

"But Spike's done so much for me." She murmured. "So much since I…." Dawn's eyes widened slightly as she noticed her sister catch herself in mid-sentence and finished it for her in her head. _Since you got brought out of heaven. _Dawn turned her gaze to Willow and her eyes narrowed into a glare for a moment as the Wicca looked on, unaware of Buffy's hardships before turning back to Logan. "He's been there when I've been down and he's helped me back up…and now you're saying that I…that I can't…" Buffy started to cry helplessly. Dawn went to stand up but stopped when Logan drew the sobbing Slayer into his arms gently before anyone else could move. She smiled gratefully at him when he looked at her.

Buffy covered her face with her hands as Logan rubbed her back soothingly. She wept into his jacket's fur-collar as he held her quietly. She was thoroughly lost now, feeling utterly useless. The strength she relied on was gone because she could not repay the debt she owed Spike. He had essentially become her best friend since she had been torn out of heaven. He was her anchor and her pillar of strength that she now depended on for so long and so much. She let her mind comprehend these facts and sighed, something have suddenly become clear to her. As she came to terms with her sudden revelation, she felt Logan push her back. She stepped back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Buffy." She looked up at Logan. "I've got an idea." He looked at the door and she stared at him as his steel grey eyes focused on the back room that housed Spike. "There is one thing that might," he turned back to her, "_might_ work. It's the only option we've got." She looked at her friends, all of them looking just as perplexed as her.

"What're you gonna do?" she entreated him, desperately. He stared at her.

"Something drastic." He replied grimly. "It's the only option we have and it's the only one that might just work." He looked back at the door and Buffy swallowed nervously as he did so.

"Logan…"

"Buffy." She stopped as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You need to promise me something before I do this." She could only nod as the others all watched with concern. "Whatever happens, don't get involved." She frowned and he shook his head as she went to speak. "Just promise you will not get involved." She sighed and nodded dejectedly.

"Ok." He smiled and looked at the others.

"That goes for the rest of you too." They all gestured they understood and he moved back from Buffy and looked them over once. Dawn held his gaze for a moment, curious as to what he was going to do but trusting him completely. "Thank you." He said. Then he slowly turned and walked towards the door, eyes blazing with resolve and he put his hand on the door handle.

Spike sat against the wall, arms braced on his knees. He had been sitting there the whole time the Scoobies had been talking. He'd blocked out everything they were saying, not wanting to hear their possible plans to stake him. But unfortunately he could smell Buffy's tears. He cursed himself, knowing he was the cause of them and growled angrily. Bloody chip shutting down and making him think he could hunt again, if it had kept working things wouldn't have gone downhill like they had done now.

He didn't want to know what the verdict was but he could sense Logan on the other side of the door and realised he had no choice in that matter.

The door opened and he looked up. Sure enough, Logan came through and gazed at him coolly before closing the door. The Archangel slowly came closer as Spike remained sitting against the wall, gazing at him expectantly.

"So has the jury reached its verdict?" he asked dryly. Logan nodded and looked down at him.

"They wanna help you Spike." Spike's brows raised and a sardonic smile passed over his lips.

"That right?" he responded, standing up. He put his hands on hips, walking a little ways so he was standing in front of the pommel horse, Logan turning to look in the face.

"Yeah." He replied. "They are worried about you, all of them." Spike scoffed. "Let them help Spike." He shook his head and Logan growl "Spike…"

"I'm beyond their help Logan." The Archangel pinched the bridge of his nose as Spike laughed bitterly. "They can't help a bloody fangless vampire." He straightened as Logan growled, clearly losing patience with the vampire. Depressed was one thing, thoroughly unreasonable was another. Guess there was just one thing for it…

"Oh you're such a pain in the ass." He stated. Spike chuckled dryly.

"Finally noticed did ya? Took you long enough." He held his arms to the side for a moment, looking defeated once more. "So, what do we do now?" he asked. Logan let out a long sigh; silently hoping Buffy wouldn't hold what he was about to do against him as he raised his eyes to Spike's.

Suddenly, his fist shot out and cuffed Spike across the jaw with incredible force. Not expecting the strike, the vampire gasped in shock and crashed into the pommel horse. He slammed onto the floor, groaning a bit and looked up in pure and utter shock at Logan.

"What do you think?" Logan drawled, taking a few steps towards him. Spike rubbed his jaw, not moving his spot on the floor. He was too shocked to respond. What the bloody hell was Logan doing?

"Come on…" Logan continued, holding his arms out in a taunting gesture, "let's see just how much fang you've got left in you." Spike growled.

"Logan what the bloody hell are you doing?" he demanded. Logan leant forward in front of him hands on his knees, looking at him with an expression that clearly said 'Isn't it obvious?'

"Don't worry about a thing Spikey." He replied. Spike stiffened at the mocking tone in his voice. "If everything you are saying is true, you're not gonna last that long." Spike snarled. That did it.

"Fine." He pushed himself, getting into Logan's face. He punched him round the face, Logan's head snapping to side before looking back at him again, practically unfazed. "Let's do it your way." Spike swung again, but Logan ducked underneath, moving behind him. Spike was always easy to provoke, regardless of his mood.

Spike lashed out again with another right hook, but Logan barely acknowledged the punch, his face snapping to the side for just a second. Spike struck with a left hook, then another a right followed by a second left, Logan simply smirking the whole time, not even reacting to the blows. Spike threw a final punch and Logan raised his arm. Blocking, he struck out with the same arm, stunning the vampire with a blow to the face. Grabbing his arm, Logan spun him round and hurled him into the wall, causing Spike to slump.

As Spike got to his feet, he heard Logan laughing vindictively and glared up at him. Logan simply shook his head with a dark smirk.

"Oh yeah," he said still laughing, "look at you Spike. You really _are_ fangless." He paced in front of him, Spike snarled in anger, following his movements with his eyes, observing him for any sign of attack. "There was a time, when you would have never been _this_ easy to throw around." Spike straightened, cracking his neck in rage.

"You're an Archangel, I'm a vampire." He spat angrily. What was this about? Logan said they wanted to help him. "There's something of a big gap between us." Logan chuckled again.

"Well that's just it. That should not be stopping you. You always keep fighting, always. Not matter what the odds you always defied them and came out on top." He paused in thought and stared at Spike. "You're not fangless now that I think about, you're just a wimp." Spike hissed furiously and leapt at him.

Logan ducked the wild swing and battered away Spike's follow up blow. Stepping back, he slapped Spike's leg down as he went for a front kick. He dipped his head again to avoid a backhand, knocking Spike back with a palm thrust to the chest. Spike staggered back, hitting the door with a thud. Logan spun and hit Spike with a ferocious kick to the gut, the door giving away under the sheer force behind the attack.

All the Scoobies jerked up from their places as Spike came crashing through the door, landing on it with a loud thud. He growled in pain as Logan stepped through the doorway, calmly. Everyone watched with wide eyes as Logan walked around Spike, slipping his bomber jacket and hanging it on the back of a chair. Spike got up into his knees as the Archangel turned him, rolling his shoulders in a bored manner.

"You can do better than that Spike." He taunted as Spike remained on his knees, clutching his abdomen. "Where's that old love of destruction?"

"You are _this_ close to bringing it out!" Spike snapped back. Logan shook his head regretfully. "What are you trying to prove Logan?" he asked quietly. Logan's gazed hardened dangerously

"Ale no tak, já myslel, že si rád dobrý boj." _(Oh come on, I thought you liked a good fight) _Spike slowly pushed himself up, as Logan spoke in Slovak. No one else knew what he said, but they were too caught up in what was happening, they probably hadn't acknowledged he was talking. Buffy's eyes flicked between them, desperate to jump in, but she didn't, remembering the promise she made Logan.

"Jsem teprve zahrieval." _(I'm only just warming up) _It was Logan's turn to scoff and pointed at him mockingly.

"Vyzerá to, že dávate do mňa, že ste dospelý príliš mäkké" _(Looks like you're giving up to me, you've grown too soft) _Spike's eyes narrowed very dangerously, a hint of gold to them now, rage beginning to flow through him. Logan smirked triumphantly _There we go_ Just as he had hoped, Spike was getting more and more angry.

"Ste naozaj tlačí to!" _(You're really pushing it!) _He retorted, venom dripping on the end of every word. Buffy froze, Spike's tone of voice reminded her of when she'd first fought him and for a brief moment she felt fear shoot through her. To her and everyone else's shock, Logan simply raised his hand and curled his fingers in a challenging gesture, Spike stiffening in fury.

"Prísť!" _(Come!) _Spike charged forward with a yell, Logan dropping into a defensive stance, seeing some of the old Spike had resurfaced in the master vampire.

Despite knowing just how dangerous Spike was Logan was still caught off guard by his sudden intensity. Spike caught him on the shoulder with spinning roundhouse kick. Logan stumbled back and the vampire used his momentum to attempt a spin kick. The Archangel ducked the first one and quickly leaned back to avoid a second, Spike's heel whizzing above his nose, back peddling the whole time. Coming to a stop, he blocked the follow up punch with one arm and swatted it away. Spike attempted to kick his legs out, but Logan flipped over, landing behind him once more.  
Spike whipped around, attempted a back hand but Logan caught his wrist. The Archangel drove his fist into Spike's kidneys and then as he doubled over, caught him in the chin with his palm. He twisted under his arm, causing the vampire to stumble, before catching him round the face with a spin kick of his own. Spike skidded along the floor to the steps, the observing Scoobies cringing at the scrapping sound. He got up onto his knees as Logan dashed towards him.

Spike looked up and quickly caught Logan's foot just inches from his head, struggling to hold it due the Archangel's superior strength. Logan huffed at this and Spike growled, his anger boiling all the more. Tensing he threw Logan up as he rose to his feet, but the Archangel flipped over landing directly in front of him. Stunned by his agility, Spike couldn't counter as Logan's foot slammed into him. Caught in the chest, Spike sailed back, crashing into the shelves behind him, just next to the main door. As he tried to drag himself up, he was forced to roll to the side to avoid the collapsing shelf as it shattered on the ground, sending the contents all over the floor.

"Hey!" Anya screeched, forgetting for a moment that there were two powerful fighters locked in combat in front of her. "Don't wreck my shop damn it!"

"Ahn I don't think now's the time." Xander pointed out, absolutely riveted on the action in front of him. Buffy and Dawn glanced at each other, both of them trying to figure out what was happening. Willow and Tara looked frightened by the sudden change in Logan and Giles was as in engrossed as Xander.

Spike coughed, winded though he couldn't figure out why. He hauled himself up onto his knees once more. As Logan advanced towards him, he shakily got to his feet, his anger once again leaving him, in favour of confusion. Logan noticed this, growing frustrated. He needed Spike enraged; it was the only way he could realise that he was still thinking like a vampire.

"Spike, how the hell did you manage to kill two Slayers?" he wondered to himself. Spike's head twitched to the side, his blue eyes darkening once more. "I swear if this is how you fought against them, they must've either been really clumsy or simply very unlucky." He sneered _Now I get it!_ Buffy's mind screamed triumphantly, finally seeing what Logan was doing.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Spike replied, lethally. "They had a death wish and I simply helped them along." He popped his neck in rage again, Logan rolling his shoulders. "It was fate." Logan snorted mockingly.

"Fate? No fluke!" he retorted. Spike barked in a vampiric manner, though still in human visage. Everyone was holding their breath, eyes focused on the action, scarcely blinking so as not to miss a single moment.

"Not this bollocks again!" Logan sniggered; turning so his side was facing Spike, stepped in front of the door. _Perfect_ he said to himself.

"You know I've figured it out." He said, as if a revelation had suddenly hit him. "The only reason you beat those Slayers before is because back then," he turned away, "you weren't humanity's bitch!" He unleashed a brutal side kick, sending Spike hurtling out into the darkened street, taking the door with him.  
Spike rolled onto his front, clutching his chest. As he once again forced himself onto his knees, Logan leapt forward from the door. The Scooby Gang all scrambled up and hurried outside so they could continue to watch what was happening. Spike turned his head just in time to witness Logan drive his fist into the side of his head with a vicious haymaker. Spike coughed violently as Logan straightened and walked a little way from him. Spike was lying on his side, pain shooting through his body. He had known Logan was strong but he'd never expected this level of strength. Logan sighed in annoyance, Spike was still holding back, once he'd unleashed his full anger, things would go better for him.

"Geese Spike, if this is your best I pity you. Pathetic truly pathetic." Spike tried to catch his breath, unnecessarily but the pain he was in forced it upon him. Buffy gazed at him, fighting every desire to run over to him and check if he was ok. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Giles who shook his head, squeezing in a comforting manner. Dawn did the same on her other shoulder as the Scoobies watched the scene unfold.

"Shut up!" Spike bit out, trying to regain some form of control over the situation. Who was he kidding he was fighting a bleeding Archangel? A powerful one too. He had no control over this whatsoever.

"Truth hurt Spike?" Logan continued. He hated what he was saying, but he needed to bring Spike to his senses. With a mental sigh of resignation, he used the mother of all insults when it came to Spike. "No wonder you've been playing second fiddle to Angel all these years." Spike went rigid; his eyes wide, though no could see them.

"Uh oh." Buffy managed, still reeling from the words Logan had spoken. Dawn looked at her confused, whilst all the other Scoobies also looked stricken by this.

"What?" Dawn asked. Willow covered her eyes as Xander gulped.

"He just pushed Spike's button big time." Buffy replied, watching Spike as he got onto all fours, his face still hidden.

"Come on Spike." Logan continued, taking a few steps forward and crouching down. "I need to see the real you." Spike's head snapped to him and his visage shifted in game face. His golden eyes blazing Spike rose to his feet as Logan smirked lightly. "Ooooh there he is." With a roar Spike rushed him, Logan quickly fell back into his stance, just before Spike was on him.

Spike let loose with a vicious right fist, Logan barely redirecting it. He retaliated with a kick, but Spike blocked it and hit him with backhand. Logan responded with a punch and caught Spike's wrist as he threw one back. However Spike violently head butted him. Staggering, clutching his eye, Logan dodged a wild swing from Spike before ducking under a second. Grabbing Spike's arm, he rocked him with a back fist. He proceeded to smack him in the gut before knocking Spike onto his back with an uppercut.

He blinked as Spike caught himself on his hands behind his head. Buffy thought back to when Spike had the Gem of Amara, remembering when he'd done the exact same thing and she knew his next move. Spike sprung right back onto his feet and caught Logan with spinning heel kick to the jaw. Logan stumbled back and had to defend himself from a barrage of blows from Spike. Coming up to the wall, he placed his foot on and propelled himself over Spike. Dropping down, he whipped around as Spike came at him again.

The Scoobies didn't think to step in, too caught up in the fight to acknowledge they should probably stop them. Dawn couldn't decide who to root for and Buffy licked her lips nervously praying both of them were able to walk afterwards. Giles was amazed at the skill of both fighters and the Wicca's were also immersed in the fight. Anya was bouncing up and down excitedly as she viewed the two combatants, while Xander was gawking at the spectacle.

Spike struck at Logan with his powerful fist from the left then from the right. Logan stopped them both. Spike struck left again causing the Archangel to block again, but then struck him on his right side twice, before jabbing him in the face then backhanding him. Punching him in the kidneys, he watched Logan stumble back teetering. Logan however used both hands to parry his following attack, forcing Spike to turn his back on him. Logan wrapped his arm around Spike's but was stunned by an elbow to the head. He deflected a second one before driving his forearm into the back of the vampire's head.

Spike lurched forward and turned as Logan now went on the offensive. Starting with a kick aimed for Spike's chest, Logan unleashed a flurry strikes, some were blocked but others found their mark. Jabbing Spike in the face, he spun hammering him with another spinning back fist. He aimed two kicks at Spike's right side first to the leg and then head. Both were repelled but Logan connected with two on his left. Pivoting around, he lashed out with his foot again, cracking Spike round the face and then in the stomach. He leapt up for a high jump kick only for Spike to catch him halfway through it.

Walking forward, Spike slammed him down onto the ground chest first. Logan grunted from the fierce throbbing before rolling out of the way of Spike's knuckles as they causing a fist sized crater in the cement beneath. Placing his hands beneath him, Logan handspringed onto his feet just in time to see Spike flying through the air towards. Raising his leg, he repelled Spike with a ferocious foot to the solar plexus, sending him careening to the floor.

Logan was panting from the exertion of the fight, blood trickle from his lip and he eyed Spike warily as the vampire raised himself up onto his elbows, looking up at him. Spike's vampire visage slid back into human as he too was breathing heavily, also bleeding from some point on his head. Logan bent over a bit, hands on his knees as the Scoobies held their breath as the two stared at each other. Logan gulped in a breath and straightened up a bit.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked. Spike swallowed what should have been a lungful of air and fixed his gaze on the Archangel. Then he smirked lightly causing the audience to blink.

"Much." They both chuckled and the others almost fell over in shock. They'd just beaten the holy high hell out of each other and now they were laughing like nothing happened. Spike got to his feet, grimacing a bit and patted the back of his head tenderly.

"See I told you," he glanced up at Logan who was smiling, "you can still think like a vampire. You don't need to hunt or feed from people to do so. Remember that." He nodded thankfully, feeling much better. He always did after a good fight.

"I will." He replied. Glancing around, he looked down sheepishly when his eyes met Buffy's, feeling a bit foolish. "I'm gonna head back to my crypt, lick my wounds." He stated dryly. Logan nodded. "Thanks for knocking some sense into me mate." Logan waved him off.

"Yeah, I'd do it again for free." Spike snorted and walked away, limping slightly before vanishing into the shadows. Logan shook his head before raising a hand to his jaw. He turned making his way back towards the Scoobies, who were watching wide-eyed.

"You ok?" Dawn asked, touching his arm, hers dancing with concern. He smiled at her gently.

"Yes I'm fine." He rubbed his jaw despite his words. "Kinda forgot Spike has a rather mean right hook." Buffy guffawed a little at that while the others all stared at him confused.

"Ok, I may be sounding like a complete moron here, but what the hell was that?" Xander asked, obviously bewildered.

"Spike said he doesn't think like a vampire and I needed to prove him wrong." Logan explained. "And the only way to do that was to appeal to Spike's love for violence." He winced clutching his rib. "Now he knows he can still fight like a vampire, even though he can't hunt humans because of the chip."

"You're sure?" Giles enquired cautiously. He nodded, wincing again.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." He struggled out through his pain. "But we should keep an eye on him just in case." They all nodded as Logan made his way back into the shop. "Oh sorry about the door Anya."

…

Buffy sat against the wall in the training room, looking at the mess Logan and Spike had caused. She was feeling relieved that Spike seemed to be back to his old self but decided she'd check on him later on. She sighed to herself, rubbing her temples before she heard the door open. Turning round she saw Logan enter, wearing his bomber jacket again and he blinked when he saw her.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey." He approached her and sat down next to her. They sat in companionable silence for a long moment before he spoke again. "You ok?"

"Am I ok?" She asked, amused. "After what you just went through, I should be asking you that." He sniggered, wincing. "You ok?" He rolled his eyes as she snorted at her rather lame joke.

"Jaw hurts but I'm fine." He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. "I hope it worked." She laughed breathily.

"If I know anything about Spike, it's that he feels better after he's had fight. You know he finds beating someone up therapeutic." Her brows brunched together at this. "Oh that's a big word for Buffy."

"Yeah I know." He replied. "On both counts." She scowled at him playfully.

"Hey!" They laughed together and sat in silence again. Then she took a deep breath. "Thank you." He frowned and looked at her.

"For what?"

"Spike." He made an "ah" movement with his mouth and she conitnued. "I mean, I'm not sure I coulda brought myself to do what you did. I owe him too much just to beat him up again." He smiled.

"I think it would have made it worse if you did." He said gently. She looked at him. "No offence." She shook her head with a smile of her own.

"No I think you're right. I'd have felt really bad and Spike would've probably never looked at me the same again." He leaned forward a little, gazing at her intently. "What?" she enquired in confusion.

"You really care about him don't you?" She looked down unsure of how to answer his question.

"Yeah, I do. I mean he's sorta become my best friend you know?" he remained quiet, letting her speak. "I mean he's there for me, even if I ask him not to be. He's never left my side, regardless of how tough it gets. And…" she blinked, trying to fight the cold feeling building within her at the painful memory. "he's been the only one I've been able to rely on since I…..since…"

"Since you got torn out of heaven." Her head snapped up to him and he gazed at her evenly. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to form words.

"How…?"

"Dawn." She blinked and tilted her head in an unasked question. "She told me what Willow did. The spell. The rest was simple to figure out" She nodded and lowered her eyes from his.

"Does she…?"

"Yes. She worked it out." she closed her eyes painfully and felt Logan wrap an arm round her shoulder. "She's a smart young woman Buffy." She nodded. "You know, part of the reason I'm in Sunnydale is because you were brought back." She raised her gaze to his again, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt the spell, the resurrection. I was in Chicago at the time. I sensed nature being tampered with and I came here to investigate." She looked at him painfully and he smiled.

"You're not gonna send me back huh?" she replied dismally. He frowned at her, not grasping her meaning. "I mean you weren't sent to find out why I was taken outta heaven." He shook his head sadly.

"Archangel's maintain the world, but they are not allowed to change it." He sighed. "The power of nature is beyond my jurisdiction, I can't undo the past anymore than you. And unlike some other beings in the world, I respect when someone has passed on." She blinked away more tears, chastising herself for crying so much.

"Life hurts. But then again it wouldn't be life if it didn't." she sighed as he gazed at her. She smiled bitterly. "I haven't cried like this for a long time."

"It's a good thing. Sometimes it is better just let it all out." He rubbed her arm soothingly. "It's also good to have someone to lean in, which I believe in your case is Spike." She laughed through her tears nodding. "I'm here for you too if you need me. I'm sorry I cannot do much more than that." She smiled sadly.

"It's ok, I just wish…no, I mean I wish it was easier to live again…" He smiled understandingly. "The fact my friends here helps but the fact everything hurts doesn't." He nodded. "But then if it didn't hurt it would mean I wasn't alive right." She sighted bitterly. "The show goes on I guess."

"All this is a show." Buffy went utterly still, she knew those words. How could she not know those words? "And when the music stops, the rest is silence." She stared at him with wide green eyes and he grinned at her. "A very wise man said that to me once." He remarked.

"Merrick?" She uttered. Logan inclined his head, smiling. "You…you knew Merrick?"

"Both before and after he became a Watcher." He answered. "I left Los Angeles just before he died. Merrick was a great man." He stated, Buffy listened intently. "I watched him as he grew up, and I knew…I knew one day he would find the chosen one." He looked at her and she blushed lightly. "You, through him you've become the woman you are today." She smiled.

"You've known me longer than I've known you." She pointed out. He cocked his head to the side with a grin.

"I only ever saw you once before I left Los Angeles. When he threw the knife at you." She guffawed at the memory and remembered her outrage that Merrick had tried 'kill' her.

"Not one of my best moments." She replied. They laughed together.

"On the contary, it was quite impressive." She turned her eyes to him again. "You were the first one who ever caught that knife. It was a test, He'd done it once before, to his first slayer. He debliberately missed, as he would have done with you…had you not caught it that is." She smiled sadly.

"Why didn't you find me before?" She asked, curiously. If he'd known of her for so long, why didn't come to her sooner? He could only smile once more.

"Because you didn't need me back then. You needed to dance to your own music for a while." She giggled at the choice of words, reminding her of Merrick once more. "Now things are different and I'm here now because you need me here, I wager." She closed and opened her eyes, sniffing a little.

"I've still got the music in here." She put a hand on her heart. "It's here somewhere but I haven't pressed play yet. Merrick's music would make the hurt go away, but I've been hurting too much." Logan listened as she spoke. "It's been so hard."

"Being in heaven where's there no pain or fear makes it naturally much harder to be anywhere else." She sighed and he rubbed her arm once more in a brotherly fashion. "As I said I am here if you need me."

"Are you my guardian angel?" she mumbled, head down. "I mean I've got Spike and my friends to lean on but I think I need one right about now." She swallowed timidly. "I need someone to watch over me." He grinned and raised her eyes to his.

"Maybe I am. You drew me here Buffy, you're the main reason I'm in Sunnydale. And I am an Archangel, thus it is only a fitting that I watch over you I think." Buffy smiled gratefully and drew him into a hug. She pressed her cheek into his shoulder as he stroked her hair. If he was her guardian angel, then she would have him around as long as she lived. She smiled as he released her and winked at her in a friendly manner.

"I should really get home." She murmured standing, reaching down to help him stand. "Too much action for one night." She turned to exit the training room.

"Buffy…" she turned and noticed him pick something up. Spike's duster, he must have forgotten it. Logan folded it before walking over to her and held it out. "You might want to give this to him when you see him." She nodded and took it, folding it over her arm.

"I will." She turned to go again, before looking back at him smiling thankfully. "Thanks Logan." He nodded, winking again.

"Anytime."

…

Spike sat on his lavish bed, his back against the headboard. He rolled his neck around a bit, trying to still the aching in his body but couldn't. He sighed, an ironic smile on his face in the fact that he was thankful his body hurt. He thought back to the night before and the fight with Logan. Logan had shown him that he could make his own rules, hell Logan had pushed into attacking an Archangel with everything he had and the rush he'd felt because of it was unlike any he'd felt before.

He closed his eyes; finally able to relax which he hadn't been able to do for a few days now. He gingerly leant his head back against the wall. There was a lump on the back of his skull that hadn't quite gone down, even with his vampire healing. _Bloody Logan, he could have at least pulled his punches. Oh wait he did…I was just blocking them with my face._ He chuckled at himself, when he stiffened. He could smell her vanilla shampoo even from this distance and he heard the knock on the crypt door followed by the creak as it opened. So she was here…

"Spike?" Her voice called out from the upper level of his crypt. He sighed and steeled himself for the coming conversation.

"Down here pet." He called out. He heard the trapdoor opening and listened as she climbed down the ladder to his bedroom. Sitting patiently, he looked up as Buffy came into view. To his surprise, she was wearing his duster and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think you'd be into leather luv." She smiled.

"It was cold out, I just kinda threw it on." She took it off and folded it gently. "You forgot it last night, thought I'd better get it back to you." He nodded his thanks. She put the duster on the weapons chest he kept in the corner and shyly approached the bed. She was never shy around Spike it unnerved her a great deal. "How're you doing?" She started. He shrugged.

"Bit of pain, but nothing I don't deserve." She shook her head and he smiled at her. "Don't go being all forgiving on me pet. I needed the sense knocked into me and a little pain reminds me of how bloody stupid I was." She remained standing, unsure what to do now. She had to say what she needed to say and was unsure how to say them.

"Did it work?" she asked. He grinned playfully, tapping the back of his head with his finger.

"Still got the bump to prove it." She laughed. He scooted over in a silent invitation. She didn't need to be asked twice and plopped down next to him on the bed, back against the headboard.

"Why'd you do it Spike?" she mumbled. He sighed, leaning forward his arms on his knees.

"Just needed to know if I could." He replied softly. She looked at him and shook her head.

"You don't need to hunt to be vampire Spike." He chuckled wryly.

"I know that now." He shifted round, crossing his legs. "Buffy, you need to know something. You may not like it, but I'm gonna say it." She nodded and took a deep breath. "There was time when the first thought in my head when the chip stopped working would be killing you," she nodded, she had guessed that part, "but over time the idea became more and more unappealing. Eventually in phased out entirely and was long forgotten." He looked up at the ceiling. "Do you know what my first thought was that night in the training room?"

"No."

"What have I done?" she blinked and brought his gaze back down to her. "I was shocked Buffy, and my first thought was get the bloody hell away." He looked down. "Logan's right, there's a time I'd have never backed down, but I did…because I don't want to hurt you."

"What if I gave you a reason?" he shook his head.

"It'd have to be a bleeding good reason kitten." She smiled softly. "I don't want to be the one to hurt you. You've had enough of that in your life." He refrained from referring to her ex's both of whom he wanted to strangle. She nodded.

"But that doesn't tell me why you did it?" She pressed gently. She needed to hear him say it, not Logan, _him_.

"Because I wanted to know if I could still find it in me to hunt." He replied, reluctantly. She tilted her head, folding her legs underneath her and sat opposite him so she could give him her full attention. "Wanted to see if I could feel the rush. But nah, I didn't and it scared the hell outta me. I haven't hunted for a long time pet, and I guess now I know I don't need to, but I just wanted to see if I still had it in me." And he then smiled calmly. "Which I don't."

"Doesn't it bother you?" She asked apprehensively. She looked into his face, searching for any form of deception. To her delight, she found none. "I mean, with all the hell you caused in Europe with the Scourge and the killing of two Slayers, you're saying not being able to hunt doesn't wig you out in any way?"

"It did at first." He admitted. "But now, not so much." He chuckled again and met Buffy's eyes. They were dancing and he was glad that they were. "It took Logan beating the snot outta me for me to realise that…just because I can't hunt, doesn't make me any less of a vampire." She nodded, accepting his answer. She licked her lips nervously and took a deep breath.

"I'm not angry about it Spike." She stated as bravely as she could. His face remained impartial giving nothing away.

"You should be."

"Yes I _should_ be, but I'm not." Buffy repeated, making sure he understood that. "But I am disappointed." He looked down at this but recognized the fact she had the right to be.

"I'm sorry Buffy." She nodded, fighting back the urge to smile at his sudden bashfulness. _Bashful Spike? Kinda cute_ her mind decided for her.

"I know," she continued. "But you need to know that more importantly, I expected more from you Spike." She stated sternly. He ducked his head and she pressed on. "You've lost some of my trust."

"I understand." He said humbly. _Humble Spike now? Man oh man this is awkward._

"Good, I'm glad you do." she said. She waited patiently, guessing correctly he was expecting her to leave now. She waited at least a minute until he plucked up the courage to look at her. The second he did, she leant forward, closing her eyes and kissed him.

Spike stiffened for a brief moment as Buffy's lips connected with his. He was too caught off guard to respond but that didn't seem to matter as her lips lingered on his. It was chaste single kiss, much like the one she'd given him after he'd been tortured by Glory. After another long moment, she pulled back, opening her eyes, which were sparkling now, and he took an unneeded breath.

"I'm sure you'll earn it back, you always do." she said somewhat dreamily. He stared at her blankly and she fidgeted under his gaze. He blinked, unable to grasp what had just happened.

"Buffy what…?"

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now." She confessed, blushing slightly, playing with her shirt. "But I was too chicken to." They both shared a moment of silence, she was amazed by her own boldness and he was shocked by the fact she had run away afterwards. "Spike?" he met her gaze with his own

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when you asked me for a crumb? The barest smidgen?" She quoted his words exactly. He would have blushed if he was able, but his rather embarrassed look made up for it.

"How could I forget?" She grinned a little.

"Well you've got your crumb Spike." She said, grinning at his stunned look. "You've earned it, you've been amazing since I got back and I know I wouldn't have made it through the first week without you there." He smiled bashfully again and she kept her grin. "Spike." He looked up at her. "I'm gonna kiss you again." As she spoke she leant forward.

"Okay." He breathed, just as their lips connected gently. It was a slow, hesitant kiss, neither of them sure what the other wanted and neither deepening it but there was a hidden passion behind it. Spike brushed the back his hand down her cheek as she thread her fingers through his hair. The slow pace was kept all the way through until Buffy slowly broke away, drawing it out as long as possible. They broke, eyes opening and staring at each other. Buffy brought her hand down to stroke her thumb along his cheek. He simply gazed at her, eyes scanning every aspect of her face.

"Buffy…" she sighed, but didn't take her hand away from his face.

"I'm sorry." She breathed and then noticed his panicked eyes. "No not that, I mean, well kinda…just that," she took a deep breath as his brows bunched together, "I know we've crossed a line here, one that we can't come back from." He nodded. "But I'm not sure I'm ready for that step yet." She declared softly. She met his gaze again and was thrilled to see love dancing behind them just as he always claimed. "I need some time Spike." He nodded, brushing his hand through her hair with an understanding and adoring smile.

"Take all the time you need pet." He replied. "I'll be here, when you're ready." She smiled and unable to resist planted another quick kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She sighed, not wanting to go and to spend more time with him, but work called. "I've gotta go, I'm working today." He nodded understanding. She got up from the bed and he watched her turn to go. "Thanks Spike, for everything." He waved her off.

"Anything for you, Buffy." She couldn't help the blush that came over her and simply gave him a little wave before leaving his room.

Once outside, Buffy leant against the crypt door and exhaled a breath that she'd held all the way through that meeting. Feeling a goofy grin form on her lips, she glanced back at the crypt, fighting the urge to go back in before heading out of the cemetery for Revello Drive, the grin never leaving her face as she made her way home.

* * *

_What'd you think guys? Good? Bad? Let me know._


	10. Chapter 10

_Quick warning: Very long chapter, this is my longest chapter so far. Please read and review. Thanks._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10

"So how's the new job going?" Buffy looked up at Logan, who was sitting opposite her. They were sitting in her living room, having a drink and a chat. She shrugged as she took a sip of her juice.

"It's ok, I'm earning money, that's what counts right?" He tilted his headed and smirked.

"Still, there are better places to work than the grease hall." She groaned, covering her eyes and he sniggered.

"You hangout with Spike way too much." She stated. He looked mock offended, putting his hand on his heart.

"What makes you say that? The fact I beat him up last week or the fact we play pool with him?" She chuckled a little and pointed at him.

"_You _hangout with him too much." She repeated. He arched his brow. "You drink with him, you play pool with him and yes, you beat him up way too much."

"I went easy on him, if that counts." She waved her hand dramatically.

"No excuse. You do it too much." He gave her an evil grin.

"Now, now. No need to be so protective Buffy." He teased. Buffy's expression was outraged and he grinned again.

"I'm not protective!"

"Denial." He pointed at her. She frowned and he laughed. "You are denying it. Quite forcefully for that matter, means you are protective." She glared at him.

"I'm not protective!"

"Uh huh. Tell that to someone who does not know you kissed him." She blushed bright red and hid her cheeks as he chuckled dryly. "Do the others know?" she shook her head.

"No. They've just gotten used to the idea that Spike's on our side. Gonna wait until we're actually together before I…"

"So you're going to give you and him a shot?" he cut in. She realised what she'd just said and her cheeks flamed again. He smiled. "Buffy…"

"I'm not ready for that." She replied instantly. He nodded and she continued. "I've told Spike this, it's just my previous relationships have ended really badly." She sighed; angrily thinking back to how both Angel _and_ Riley had walked out on her and Parker wasn't even worth mentioning. "Both men claimed to love me you know? And then they left…one said it was because he wanted me to have a normal life." She shook her head remembering how Spike had told she wasn't built for normal. "And the other guy literally flew out of my life after going to see vampire whores."

"Vampire…?" he started, not finishing the sentence. She nodded and he growled, eyes flashing blue. Buffy had noticed this; he was taking his role as her guardian angel quite seriously. He wasn't watching her every second of every minute, but he was there whenever she needed him. She appreciated it; it was nice having someone watch over _her_ for a change. "Why'd he do it?" she shrugged.

"Don't know, not a clue. Said he wanted to feel what I'd felt when vampires bit me." Logan looked disgusted; his eyes back to their normal grey colour now. "I guess, my _stellar _history with guys has made me insecure about it." She admitted, she sighed thinking about it. "It's been a long time since I've felt anything like this for any guy. I'm…I'm just worried…"

"That Spike will leave you like they did?" She looked up at him. She didn't make any other form of movement or gesture but Logan understood. "If I know anything about Spike, he's not someone to leave the woman he claims to love. If he was, he would have left long ago." She nodded and he sighed.

"But you're right. I'm seriously thinking about giving Spike a chance, but…I'm not ready. I know he loves me, he's proved it on more than one occasion, I just need be sure I'm ready for that." Logan smiled gently at her, sipping his juice as he did so.

"I'm sure it will work out." She beamed gratefully and they sat in companionable silence for a minute or two, calmly listening to the sounds outside.

"Did Willow tell you about Amy?" He looked up at her with a frown and she took that as a no. "Amy Madison, she's a girl me, Willow and Xander used to go to school with. She's a witch but she ended up turning herself into a rat." He guffawed into his hand.

"Must've been a pretty poor witch." She giggled at that, shaking her head trying to stop herself.

"Well, Willow was able to reverse the spell two nights ago." The smile dropped from Logan's face and he became deadly serious. "I know, Willow's supposed to be laying off the magic, I dunno when or how she did it." Logan leaned forward, arms on his knees.

"Does Tara know?" Buffy nodded and he ran his hand through his silver hair, "How is she taking it?" Buffy leaned back in her chair.

"Not sure. She's impressed but she's more hurt that Will didn't tell her that she performed the spell." They sat in silence again for a moment. "Willow needs to keep it under control." He nodded.

"We are agreed." He replied. "She needs to be less dependant on it. Especially the dark magic, that is more seductive." He sighed quietly. "Maybe I'll have a word with her."

"Do you think you could take care of patrol tonight?" she enquired suddenly. "I'm working late, gotta take someone's shift on top of mine." He nodded once.

"No problem, Spike and I will patrol tonight." She nodded.

"Be careful though." He frowned and she continued. "There's been more demon activity this past week then we've ever had to deal with before." She said. "It hasn't ever been like this since I've been here. Demons literally tearing up the streets and vampires feeding at random, it's hell, pure and utter hell." He nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. We will be careful." Buffy bit her lip. She remembered Spike's words about Logan having the power and prestige to become the master of Sunnydale. She often wondered if perhaps it would be better if he did. She didn't voice her opinions, giving him a grateful nod and then her eyes widened in abrupt dawning.

"Oh man, I'm not gonna be home for Dawn!" She exclaimed in exasperation. "Damn it…could you make she gets home too?" Again he nodded.

"It'll be my pleasure." She grinned at him and he frowned at her, not understanding her sudden grin. "What?" she bounced up and down in her chair like a child excitingly waiting for something.

"Dawn's birthday." He closed his eyes, grinning shyly, well as shyly as it came to Logan, though Buffy did notice the faint blush on his cheeks. His smooth confidence never failed to impress the Scoobies. "And that present you got her." He chuckled, breathily looking up at her, sheepishly.

"Did she like it?" She laughed at this sudden insecurity and nodded to his relief.

"She loves it, stupid." He rolled his eyes at her insult and she smiled. "I was never able to afford something like that. Spike got her that hairpin she's wanted for ages but what you got her…man. It's been a long time since I've seen her smile like that." He laughed, smiling.

"I'm glad she liked it." she nodded and glanced at the clock. Doing a double take she squeaked and leapt to her feet. Logan raised an eyebrow

"Oh jees, I start work in half an hour. Crap, crap, crap." Buffy bounded up the stairs to grab her work clothes. He stood and slipped on his bomber jacket as he listened to her hurrying around in her room. She came flying back down the stairs, her work clothes in a sports bag; her blond hair tied in a clumsy ponytail as she pulled on her shoes.

"Come on, I'll walk you to work." He offered, holding the front door open for her. She nodded, hurriedly and darted out the door. Logan followed her and she locked it behind them, soon they were presently hurrying along the road up to the Doublemeat Palace. He caught her a few times when she tried to cross the road too early. It was oddly fun, just hurrying up the road to her workplace, like a game to see who could get there first.

By the time they reached the fast food restaurant, Buffy's chest was heaving from the exertion as Logan calmly came to a stop, not out of breath in the slightest. Buffy doubled over a little, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at the Archangel, who looked amused and glared spitefully at him.

"Don't look so smug." He shrugged, deciding do just that, his hands in the pocket of his bomber jacket. She narrowed her eyes a little more as he smirked.

"Can't help it. Thought being Slayer gave you stamina." She growled as he sniggered a little. Oh yes, he most certainly hung out with Spike too much.

"Yeah, yeah." She retorted. Straightening up, she dug into her pocket and pulled out her house key. He arched his brow again as she handed it out to him. "Could you wait for Dawn to come home before patrol?" he smiled and took the key.

"Sure."

"Feel free to help yourself to a drink or snack while you wait." He nodded and Buffy smiled at him. "Ok, well I'd better get in there before my boss drills me." She sighed and picked her bag. "Thanks for this morning, it was nice." He winked at her in his trademark manner and she drew him into a half hug quickly.

"Anytime." He waited and watched her go into work before turning to go.

He stopped almost immediately his eyes fixed on a black van on the other side of the road. His eyes narrowed, it was the same van from the night in the cemetery when he and Spike killed that demon, he could tell from the massive Death Star painted on it. He reached out with his mind and felt three human minds inside and could sense they were observing Buffy. His eyes glowed slightly, turning into the colour of sapphires for a moment before shifting back to grey as he observed the vehicle for a little long.

Two of the minds were cheap and weak, easy to bend to someone's will. They were looking for excitement and it seemed Buffy was at the center of it. However the third mind was far darker, fuelled by greed and lust for power. He searched that mind for a name and a face. His eyes snapped open when he recognised the face from the night when he first met Buffy and the Scoobies. Black hair and brown eyes and then he got a name. Warren Mears. That name he would remember as Warren seemed like someone to keep his eye on.

Warren watched the screen as Logan studied the van, intently. He zoomed in to get a close up of the Archangel's face. Andrew and Jonathan also watched the screen intently as Logan's hands slipped out of his pockets. Slowly he raised one hand up towards the van and then pointed at it with two fingers.

The Trio yelped as the monitor suddenly short-circuited sparking madly, causing the sheet on top of it to catch fire. Warren covered his eyes as Andrew wailed in shock; Jonathon grabbed a bottle of water and threw it over the sheet and monitor. The embers fizzled out as he did so and the three of them sighed. Warren then snarled and slammed his fists into the wall.

"Who does he think he is? Interfering with our plans?" Jonathan looked at him.

"Warren we should stop. If Logan's as strong as he claims to be, then we can't…" He froze in fear at the murderous glare the older boy shot him with.

"We're not gonna stop, do you understand me?" he nodded quickly as Andrew glanced between them. "We're going to rule this town and nothing can stop us. Not even that silver-hair sissy, understand?" another nod. He checked one of the other screens to see Logan gone. He growled and stood up and got into the drivers seat. He turned on the engine and the van roared to life.

_Who the hell is he to get in my way? He's gonna regret this!_

…

Dawn sat with Janice and a group of her friends, tittering and chatting on outside of the benches in the fields of Sunnydale High. She took a bite from her sandwich as her friends giggled madly at some of the boys who went past, though she didn't them much attention. She snorted at Janice as she batted her eyelashes at one, who winked at her. She shook her head as Janice almost swooned.

"Seriously Janice, you need to stop swooning and start wooing if you want a guy in your life." Her friend looked insulted as the rest of her friends all snigger light-heartedly.

"Dawn, I'm not swooning…" she started. Dawn simply gave her a look and finished her sandwich. "I'm not!" she screeched as Catherine teased her now, causing another fit of giggles about the group.

"Speaking of swooning." Grace, a shorter, pretty brunette spoke up suddenly. "I've seen you with a guy in the park recently Dawn." The Summers girl turned an interesting shade of red as the others all squealed at the sudden news. "Details, details." Dawn shook her head.

"There're no details to give."

"Sure whatever." Grace replied. "He was _unbearably_ hot and you're telling me there's nothing going on?" Dawn had stiffened in jealous anger at the mention that Grace had noticed him too and shot her a glare that could kill. Grace noticeably gulped at his.

"There isn't." she replied shortly. "We're just friends."

"_Really_ close friends?" Janice asked. Dawn groaned.

"Come on girls cut me some slack would you?" she asked. They all giggled madly. "I've already got Ryan trying his luck." All of them mad gagging sounds at this and she grinned. "I've got a friend and yes he is a very yummy friend…"

"So you _like_ him?" She flushed pink and they laughed again.

"Oh she so does." One of the other girls pitched in. Dawn finally gave in and sighed looking at them.

"Ok, so I _do_ like him…"

"Did he get you that?" Janice indicated what was around Dawn's neck. She smiled dreamily and fingered it a little.

"Yeah he did. For my birthday." Dawn grinned, remembering her sixteenth birthday party and they all went "aw" at the look on her face. She looked up at them and Janice grinned at the expression of happiness on Dawn's face.

"Well can you at least tell us his name?" Catherine pressed eagerly. All the other girls nodded vigorously.

"Oh come on Cat…"

"It won't hurt to share." Janice interrupted, bobbing up and down from her place on the bench. "Come on, tell us his name." Dawn huffed and nodded dejectedly.

"Fine, fine." She looked up, her eyes sparkling as she spoke. "His name's Logan."

"Mmmmmmmmmm." A sensual and instantly recognisable purr came from behind her and Dawn felt herself melt to the sound of it. "Heard my name." All the other girls were stunned into silence as she turned, the dreamy smile back on her face and saw Logan standing literally just behind her, his silver hair radiant in the sunlight. He winked at her as she gauged his appearance as usual taking in everything from his black tank top to his boots and, unconsciously, licked her lips. "I trust you were speaking well of me." He purred. She could only nod numbly before replying.

"You know I'd only ever say good things about you Logan." She said, dreamily. He smiled at her, his hands in his jeans pockets, his bomber jacket slung over his shoulder, revealing his powerful and lean arms.

"I'm glad to hear it." He grinned devilishly. "Otherwise I'd have to make it up to you." She felt herself blush a pretty shade of red and swatted his arm playfully as he grinned.

"Manners you." She pointed at him in mock command though she grinned. "What're you doing here?" Dawn asked. She'd forgotten about everyone else around her and was focused entirely on him. He titled his head, playfully, his grey eyes dancing with mirth.

"Do I need a reason to come and see you?" he asked, pouting a little. Dawn eyed the bottom lip keenly for a moment but then mentally shook herself from the daze she was in. She giggled as her friends continued to watch Logan, mouths open and eyes wide.

"Of course not." She leaned in towards him and added in a suggestive tone. "I like surprises." He laughed at little. They gazed at each other for a long moment, Dawn feeling her heart begin to race. After that moment passed, Logan looked up at her friends. They were all staring at him as if in a trance. He puckered his eyebrow and looked at Dawn.

"Your girlfriends are staring." He remarked. She glanced at them and smirked evilly.

"Can you blame them?" she enquired. He cocked is head to the side.

"Not at all."

"Ego much?"

"They're staring at me." She giggled and her friends shook themselves from their stupor and all started talking at the same time. He blinked and looked at Dawn, who stared at them blankly. "Did you catch any of that?" she shook her head.

"Nope."

"Neither did I." All of them squealed at him, and Dawn shifted over, patting the bench beside her. He sat down next to her and half of the girls pouted at the sight. "Your friends seem to know about me." He pointed out. She shrugged.

"Only by reputation." She replied.

"Oh, so you've told them about me." She nodded, batting her lashes at him innocently.

"That bad?" she pouted just as he had earlier. He chuckled dryly.

"Of course not."

"You're right Grace." Logan heard Catherine whisper to her friend. "He _is_ hot."

"Thank you." Her eyes snapped to him and he winked at her. "I appreciate the compliment." Both girls flamed in embarrassment and Dawn laughed at this, but felt a grip of jealousy in her gut. She ignored it as best she could but it burned stronger still when he winked at them. He turned his eyes back to Dawn and smiled, looking at her neck. "You're wearing it." He pointed out. She smiled sheepishly and looked fingering the chain again.

On the end of the chain just under her chin was a beautiful silver cross, two inches in length. Each of the four points of the cross had a different coloured jewel placed within it, one scarlet, one violet, one emerald and one sapphire. Logan had given her it for her sixteenth birthday and she loved it the second she saw it. She'd opened it last out of her presents and was stunned and ecstatic the moment she'd pulled it out of its velvet box. She looked up at him, holding the cross lightly and she grinned at him.

"I never take it off." She replied, breathily. He returned the grin full force and before she realised, she leant her head on his shoulder. All of Dawn's friends smirked at each other knowingly as they remained like that for a long minute, neither wanting to break apart. Logan brushed a hand through Dawn's hair for a moment, before she raised her head. "Thank you." He smiled

"You're very…"

"Hey Summers!" Dawn groaned as Ryan approached her with a group of his friends or more correctly his lackeys. They were sniggering at something, as he eyed her up and down, Logan's eyes narrowing dangerously at the boy.

"What do _you_ want?" she spat, the group of her friends glared as one at the boy, all of them knowing what he pulled out a week ago.

"Just wanted to ask how you were." He drawled. Dawn flinched at the memory of him hitting her and Logan noticed this and felt anger boil in his gut at the sight of her sudden discomfort. "How's your head?" She shrank away again and the boy sneered.

"Go away Ryan." She commanded weakly, Logan felt his jaw clench when she saw her literally withdrawing into herself. Ryan smirked triumphantly once again before he went to reply.

"This is Ryan?" All eyes turned to Logan, who was gazing at the boy with righteous fury. Dawn nodded meekly, not looking up. The boy's attack had affected her more than she had dared let on. She felt more vulnerable in his presence than she'd ever had with a man and he frightened her. She was used to Spike, Xander and Logan being so sweet to her, not once had they struck her out of malice. "So he's the one?" She nodded once again and Ryan turned his gaze to Logan.

"And just who're you?" he demanded. Logan stood up, drawing himself to his full height, staring at the boy. "You're not Summers's boyfriend are you?" It was Logan's turn to sneer at him.

"It's hard knowing you are never good enough for someone isn't it boy?" he said. Ryan glared at him and sized him up, trying to intimidate him.

"What'd you say?"

"Face it Ryan, you have never been good enough for her. You never will be So I think you should just leave her alone." Dawn looked up and smiled at Logan, her friends doing the same. Ryan glowered at him and stepped forward.

"How do you know it's me? Maybe she should leave me alone." Logan's eyes flashed an enraged blue for a moment as Dawn shrank back once again and he looked down at the boy. He was tempted to use his telekinesis to send him into the wall, but didn't want to risk killing him. Though that idea in itself was, oh so very tempting.

"Don't think I don't know about the fact you dared to lay your hands on her in class." He snarled dangerously, hating the idea of this bully ever laying a finger on Dawn. Any normal kid with common sense would have backed off by this point. Ryan instead leered at Dawn.

"Oh I think she loved it." Her eyes shot towards him and she sent Ryan a death glare.

"Oh you wish you creep! How anyone could enjoy a little freak like you touching them is beyond me." He glared at her, his brown eyes showing his wounded male ego.

"Shut it you little slut!" Dawn and Janice were on their feet in a heartbeat but Logan caught them both. Dawn struggled against him trying to get at the kid, who was laughing along with his friends. Logan whispered tenderly to her and she relaxed somewhat and backed up a little as Janice did the same, but Logan kept a light grip on Dawn's arm, which Ryan noticed. "Aw, you've got her well-trained." His friends sniggered again. The Archangel slowly turned back round and Dawn trembled. She could literally feel the anger coming from him now and his power was pulsing through the air, like nature itself was responding to him.

"Leave now Ryan." Logan ordered darkly. Ryan scoffed at that and raised a finger at Dawn.

"Not before Summers gives me that apology she's owed me since the Bronze." Logan chuckled at this and pointed at him.

"Actually I think _you _owe _Dawn_ the apology." Ryan's eyes widened in rage, remembering when Spike had used those words on him, Dawn smiled smugly again causing his rage to deepen and Logan stepped forward. "And don't think I will let you off as easy as Spike did. You've got one chance, take it and leave." Ryan held up his hands defensively and made to do that. But as with the Bronze he turned halfway and then shoved Logan much as he had Spike. The response was this time however was brutally immediate.

Logan's open palm darted out and delivered a furious and vicious slap around Ryan's face. The sound of skin smacking against skin echoed throughout the field, people turning round to see what had happened, dropping whatever they were doing. Everyone gasped as Ryan stumbled, his hand going to his face in shock and humiliation as Dawn stared wide-eyed at the whole thing as Logan gazed at the boy. He'd held back, she knew it otherwise Ryan would be dead, but she was still shocked. As Ryan straightened up wincing, Logan seized him by the scruff of his collar and lifted him off his feet with one hand. All the observers stood flabbergasted, but the girls couldn't help but giggle as Ryan struggled vainly against the Archangel's grip while Logan glared at him.

"Let me make this as clear as I can boy." He started. Ryan's eyes were wide with fear as his feet dangled uselessly above the ground. "If you ever, _ever _lay your hands on Dawn again, I will systematically break every bone in your body." He dropped the boy roughly to ground and turned to Dawn.

She smiled breathlessly at him looking sincerely amazed, flattered and grateful all at once. He smiled at her and approached her calmly. Leaning down, he placed a firm yet tender kiss on her cheek. To his surprise and enjoyment, she did the same to his cheek. Ryan stared wide-eyed as their lips touched each other's cheek and they broke apart. They gazed at each other and Logan's stomach did a funny flip for the first time he could remember, butterflies filling his gut and he winked at her. She mouthed "thank you" and he nodded. Sending a final withering glare towards Ryan and he turned and made his way out of the college, the kiss on the cheek being a goodbye to Dawn. But he somehow could sense the haughty smile on her face as she stared at Ryan, who was utterly humiliated on the floor.

Dawn turned her nose up to Ryan and made her way to her class, leaving her friends all gawking at her, glancing between her and departing Logan. On the way, Dawn skipped down the corridors and had a wistful grin on her face all the way. She touched the spot on her cheek Logan had kissed and giggled before entering her class.

Logan walked down the street back towards Revello Drive. He brushed his finger against the spot Dawn had kissed and grinned. It had been a long time since a woman or girl had affected him in such a way. He'd never been so overly protective before and wondered what brought it out, sure Ryan deserved it and then some but he was never usually that quick to provoke.

Shrugging to himself, Logan pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. He selected Spike's phone number, something he had more or less forced the vampire to buy-or steal, and called it. After three attempts, Spike finally picked up, grumbling something about being a creature of the night and it almost being midday. Logan laughed at him and told him to meet him at Buffy's house for patrol. After much convincing, Logan finally told Spike to be there so he could see Dawn, which immediately sold the vampire to the idea, he never could say no to seeing his "Lil Bit." After telling Spike to meet him at Buffy's as soon as possible, he hung up just as he reached Revello Drive.

He walked up to the door and hesitated for a moment. It felt like an invasion of privacy, simply using the keys Buffy had given him to go inside her house. He shook his head and opened the door to enter the Slayer's home. He'd never been in Buffy's home without permission so in some ways it was a new experience. He shut the door and hung his bomber jacket up on the banister. Ignoring the sudden chill on his bare arms, he entered the kitchen.

Looking over the many fruit in one of the baskets, he picked out a banana and began to peel the skin. Taking a bite of the fruit, he opened the fridge door and looked through it for a drink. Finding a beer, he paused for a moment but then smirked. _Hey, Buffy should have drunk it if she had it._ Finding a bottle open, he prised of the cap before taking a swig. Feeling the cool beverage slip down his throat, he let out a grunt of approval before perched himself up on the counter.

A whisper echoed around him all of a sudden and he froze. He looked about him confused, hearing nothing now. Then he heard it again a low voice calling to him through the air. It was joined by another and then two others, then four and soon a whole chorus of whispering voices. He tried to block them out, to ignore the sudden darkness that had erupted inside of him. Then as soon as they came they had gone.

Sighing in relief, Logan closed his eyes as he took another bite of the banana, then his eyes snapped open again. Now he felt something cold flow over him for a moment, something dark and malicious. His eyes turned bright cyan blue as the feeling washed over him in a heartbeat. A sudden deep voice urging him to take something from someone gripped him and his mind searched out for whatever was causing the sinister sensations he was now feeling. There couldn't be…. He let out a ragged breath as the cold feeling clenched his gut for another second and then was gone. His eyes returned to their normal grey colour as he shook his head to rid it of the sudden dark lust that had taken over him. He'd felt that before, when he was about to…

A sudden noise from the back lawn caused his head to turn sharply to the side. He threw the banana skin in the trash and looked out the window, his shoulders abruptly tense. His grey eyes searched the shrubs and bushes for the noise. Then he saw thin wisps of smoke dart out from the bushes and he smirked to himself. Moving over to the back door, he pulled it open and a split-second later Spike came barrelling through, chucking the smouldering blanket he was using onto the floor and stamping it out. Logan looked out the back door as if he were expecting someone else and then closed it turning to Spike.

"That was quick." Spike glared at him, pulling off his duster and swatting it down.

"Yeah thanks, but my coat's still charred." He growled. "Any longer and I'd have lost it!" Logan sniggered.

"You could always buy a new one."

"This here coat is bloody irreplaceable!" Spike shot back outraged throwing his duster back on before he picked up the blanket and starting folding it. "No-way you can buy a new one to replace it mate!"

"Ok, if you say so Spike." Logan took another gulp of his beer and Spike eyed it with envy.

"Please tell me there's another of them." Logan pointed to Buffy's fridge and the vampire went to it and pulled out another beer. Prying off the cap, he chugged down a few gulps and grinned to himself. "That's better." He looked at Logan and raised his bottle to him. "Here's to ya." He said. Logan felt a mischievous grin form on his face and raised his bottle just as Spike took another drink.

"Here's to you… and Buffy." Spike choked up on the liquor as the Archangel laughed. Spike raised his eyes to him and he shrugged. "She told me." If Spike could have blushed he would've done and he glanced away sheepishly.

"She said she wasn't ready." He remarked. Logan nodded.

"You will wait though." It was a statement plain as day. Of course he'd wait.

"For as long as she needs me to." Logan smiled. Very few loved like Spike did. He worshipped any woman he claimed to love, though to his knowledge there had only ever been two he'd know of. Drusilla and Buffy. Spike loved with everything he had, he gave and gave sometimes not expecting anything back in return.

"I thought you'd say that. You sap." Spike shrugged, sitting down at the table swirling his beer. "What? No come back? Disappointing." Spike smirked in his own unique manner.

"I may be love's bitch…"

"But at least you are man enough to admit it." Logan finished for him, rolling his eyes in a bored manner. "Sing me another one Spike." The vampire laughed as did he and they fell into silence for a moment, both sipping their beers.

"Where's the Niblet?" Spike asked looking around. After all Logan had asked him to come and see her before patrol. Logan snorted as the vampire looked confused.

"Still at school." Spike blinked as Logan checked the time on the clock. "It's only 2:30." The vampire growled and pointed at him.

"You said the Niblet would be here."

"I did not say she'd be here at this moment in time." He replied casually. "I simply said you should see Dawnie before we went on patrol tonight." Spike looked at him, annoyed by Logan's ability to beat him through his logic. However he caught the underlining meaning within the words and frowned.

"Did something happen to her at school or something?" He enquired. Logan nodded and Spike's eyes became a dangerous shade of their natural blue. "What happened?"

"The boy, Ryan." Spike bristled as Logan spoke. "He tried his luck again today." Spike growled.

"Did he touch her?" The Archangel shook his head.

"No, I did not give him the chance." Spike frowned. "He pulled the same trick on me that he did on you, so I slapped him." The vampire guffawed and cackled with glee at the thought of Logan slapping the kid senseless.

"Oh I wish I'd bloody seen it." He managed through his laughter. Logan simply grinned unable to keep a straight face with Spike's chortling.

"I also told him I would break every bone in his body if he ever went near her again." Spike nodded.

"Fair deal."

"More than he deserves."

"Got that right." They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "The Lil-bit loved her present by the way." Logan nodded with a grin.

"I know, she said she barely takes it off." He replied, draining the rest of his beer and going over to the trash.

"Uh huh." Spike answered. He then fixed Logan with a very serious look, one that was uncharacteristically serious for him. "She likes you, you know?" Logan froze for a split second before continuing forward to the bin.

"Who doesn't like me?" he joked. Spike didn't laugh at this as Logan dropped the bottle into the garbage cab before turning back to him with a frown. "Did she tell you that?" he asked.

"She didn't need to." Spike replied leaning back a little so his back was against the wall. "And Logan," he looked at him as Spike spoke, "I also think the feeling's mutual." Logan blushed a little and looked away. "Now doesn't that violate one of your _rules_?"

"No." Logan snorted earning an arched eyebrow from Spike. "Several." The vampire laughed jovially as Logan grinned a little at the joke.

"What's the deal Logan?"

"Deal?" He replied, not getting his meaning.

"She likes you, the feelings mutual, so why aren't you…?"

"Spike," the vampire went quiet as Logan took a deep breath. "It has been over three centuries since I last was in a romantic relationship with a human." Spike's eyes widened at this and he almost dropped his beer as he stared at the divine being in front of him.

"Three bloody hundred years?!" He repeated. Logan nodded, leaning against the island, folding his arms over his chest. "So what you haven't…I mean, you've never…" Logan covered his eyes when he got Spike's meaning and growled. "Oh so you have…done the deed then?"

"Spike!"

"Ok sorry mate." He apologised as Logan fixed him with his steel-like eyes. "I'm just saying, she likes you, you like her."

"My last relationship ended very badly." Logan started, "Every other form of relationship I have had with woman has been brief since then." He sighed before he went on. "She is young Spike. Dawn has still got her whole life ahead of her, she's probably gonna find someone sooner or later." Spike smiled albeit reluctantly and tilted his head.

"So you're worried she'd just leave you?" he asked quietly. Logan smiled lightly and looked at him.

"Or maybe I am worried she won't." he replied, in a good-natured and non-offensive tone. "A lifetime is a long time Spike." Both of them snorted lightly and they sniggered a little at the joke. "And there's immortality issue." He finished very seriously.

"Yeah there's that too." Spike agreed, finishing his own beverage and they went back to that companionable silence for a few moments. "Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"About patrol…" Logan looked up to see Spike's unusually worried gaze. It was rare to see him worried. Spike was anything if not fearless, he knew that and two Slayers had found that out the hard way.

"What about it?" Spike scratched his head as he habitually did when he was confused about something.

"They've been quite bleeding wild recently." He replied slowly choosing his words very, very carefully. "I haven't seen it like this since Buffy was brought back. The demons are getting stupid." Logan nodded.

"Yes they are." He answered dryly. Spike sighed and fixed Logan with a look. Time to ask the all-important question. He hoped he wouldn't offend Logan by saying this.

"Logan don't you think…" Just then the front door opened, causing the both of them to jump.

"That will be Dawn." Logan murmured. Sure enough the younger Summers walked into the kitchen, almost falling over in surprise when she saw the two of them standing there. "Hey." He greeted her. She blushed a little, the spot on her cheek he had kissed tingling in his presence.

"Hey." She replied. He smiled and she turned to Spike grinning. He straightened and she bounded over to him and hugged him. He chuckled as he caught her, holding her to him in a brotherly manner as Logan watched. He tried to ignore the small amount of envy in his gut that was directed at the vampire, but couldn't. Spike was her big brother that was all. He shook his head, grinning at his own pettiness as Dawn straightened up.

"Not that I'm complaining but what're you guys doing here?" she enquired, confused. Both of them grinned and looked at each other before answering.

"Your big sis asked us to patrol tonight, Bit." The vampire explained as her eyes turned to him. "Asked Logan to make sure you got home before we went out." She made an 'oh' expression and looked between the two.

"Well, I'm here. No worries, nothing to worry about." She said. Logan sniggered dryly.

"Usually when someone says nothing to worry, there _is_ something worry about." She raised an eyebrow and sauntered over to him, to whisper in his ear.

"The only thing I'm worried about is how much I enjoyed you kissing me on the cheek earlier." Logan laughed breathily his stomach to 360 spins at her words. Dawn's heart was pounding, stunned by her own admission. And Spike's brows went as high as they possibly could. Vamp hearing was a blessing and he'd just heard a lovely piece of gossip.

"Oh?" He remarked, causing the other two look up at him. He folded his arms, grinning mischievously. "Playing kissy-kissy now are we?" Both of them blushed, Dawn more so and he chortled. "Bloody brilliant."

"It was a kiss on the cheek, nothing more." Logan defended. Dawn nodded and Spike waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm not deaf, I heard ya." He replied. "Just now I'm wondering should I tell her big sis or not?" Both of them shot him a death glare and he quickly retracted his words. "Ok, no telling. Definitely not, lips are sealed. Secret's under lock and key." Logan rolled his eyes, whilst Dawn sent him a look that could stake. He gulped a little; it was rare to see Dawn so angry. "Sorry?" he tried, vainly. She growled.

"If you dare try to tell anyone, I'm gonna stake you, bleached boy." She threatened. Whilst he knew she was joking, Spike couldn't help but think that she was somehow being very serious as well. Logan chuckled as he saw Spike being intimidated by a 16-year-old girl, Dawn turned to him, pouting a little.

"Glad you think it's so funny." She mumbled, Logan put his hand on her elbow and a bolt electricity shot through her the second he did so.

"I'm just laughing at Spike's fear that is all." She giggled and he laughed. Spike grinned at the sight. _Niblet's got a flame for him all right_. He saw the dance her eyes were doing whenever they looked at Logan and he simply smiled.

"Yeah I've got him tamed." She replied. He glared playfully at her.

"Oi!"

"Or maybe Buffy's got him, how do you say? Whipped." She amended.

"Oi!" they both turned to him as he folded his arms again, irritably. "Don't say things that aren't true." She arched her brow in a manner that was utterly devious and he growled. "Ok maybe a little."

"Nope, a lot." She shot back. He growled again and Logan laughed at him. Dawn smiled and stretched obviously tired from the day before suddenly realising something. "Where's Willow?" She asked. Logan frowned as well.

"I do not know." He replied slowly. Spike remained quiet. "She wasn't here when I arrived and she did not leave any message from what I know." Dawn sighed.

"She's probably out with Amy again." She said. Spike's eyes narrowed at this. Amy had become almost too friendly with Red recently, Tara was upset about it but Willow had constantly said nothing happened. But something was off at the moment. "They've been quite friendly recently." Logan nodded calmly; adding this to schedule Buffy had given him for the day.

"I see." He answered. "We should wait for her to get back, before we go on patrol." He stated matter-of-factly. Spike gave his sign of agreement and Dawn grinned, liking the idea of spending time with her favourite Archangel and vampire.

They waited for a couple of hours, watching T.V or playing cards. Logan had to make Spike wasn't cheating as they played. They listened to music as well, not really caring what they listened to. But the longer they waited, the more unlikely it seemed Willow would return. Even as the sun began to set, she didn't arrive home. Tara called saying she was having a class and wouldn't be home until late, but Willow made no such contact.

Presently Logan was standing looking out the window while the sun finally set as Spike helped Dawn with her homework in the living room. The music was still playing softly, some club music to keep Dawn happy while she worked. Logan frowned as he scanned Revello Drive for any sign of the Wicca but found nothing. He didn't like this. He was worried, something he rarely ever was. He had encountered enough in his life to expect anything. But Willow was his friend and there was something off in her behaviour recently, at least according to Tara who had come to him at least four times in the past week. Spike was talking to Dawn about World War II for her history homework when Logan spoke.

"She should have been back by now." Both of them looked up at him and saw the anxiety in his stance. Spike stood up and went to his side, also gazing out the window.

"She's fine." He said calmly. "Red's a big girl she can take care of herself." Logan's eyes twitched a little before he spoke.

"I'm not disputing that." He glanced at Dawn before looking back at Spike. "I would be more comfortable knowing she was here to watch over Dawn. Xander and Anya are busy with their wedding, Tara is at a class and I don't even know about the Watcher." He sighed angrily as Dawn felt her stomach flutter at his concern. "What is she doing?"

"I dunno," Spike replied, "but if we're gonna go it's gotta be now." He pointed out. Logan grunted and nodded. Spike headed into the kitchen and Logan approached Dawn. She watched him as he sat beside her and she closed her book and cross her arms over her knees.

"I'll be ok, Logan." She reassured him quietly, in truth she wasn't so sure but she'd been at home alone before. He nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "I can just keep myself in my room until someone gets back."

"That is not what worries me." He replied. She frowned but let him continue. "Demon activity has been at all time high, and I have seen them around the drive when we returned from patrol." She licked her lips, nervously.

"They won't try anything, since they know Buffy lives here." She tried to assure him and herself. "She'd kick their asses if they tried." Spike by this point had returned wearing his duster and waited patiently for Logan. The Archangel jerked his head and Spike nodded understanding the silent command and went out to the front door to wait on the porch.

"Dawnie." She turned a little so she was facing him and he looked at her. "You know all about telepathy right?" She nodded.

"Tara told me the basics." She said. He nodded slowly and he turned her and met her gaze with his own. They sat like that for a moment, gazing at each other and he took a deep breath.

"Reach out to me." She blinked not getting his meaning.

"Huh?"

"Reach to me with your mind." He explained. "If you focus enough, you can speak to me through your thoughts." She nodded slowly and closed her eyes trying to focus on it. She tried hard for a long moment but her nerves were getting the better of her and she shook her head with a dejected sigh. She couldn't do telepathy; she didn't have the talent for it. She was just the Slayer's baby sister in her mind.

"I can't." She said weakly. He smiled.

"Yes you can." He reached out, took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. She looked down at their hands and then back at him, the electricity shooting the through. She enjoyed the contact. He nodded. "Try again." Dawn gulped a little and closed her eyes again, doing as he instructed. She reached out with her mind, trying to send her thoughts to him. She felt a bit foolish and was tempted to just say she'd call his cell phone but attempted to reach out again just for the sake of experimentation.

_Like this?_ Logan grinned and chuckled quietly so Dawn couldn't hear him and brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

_Just like that_. Her eyes flew open and she exhaled a little, staring at him wide-eyed and tilted her head in astonishment.

_You heard that?_

_And that._ She laughed and he winked at her in a 'well done' manner.

"If anything happens just reach out to me ok?" she nodded and he squeezed her hand before standing up and glancing down at her. "Need anything before I go?" She shook her head. "Just reach out."

"Go on." She rolled her eyes. "Get outta here before I kick you outta here."

"No need for violence now." He grinned as she waved him off, hiding her own grin and he walked to the front door, grabbing his jacket from the banister. Sending a final glance at her, he stepped out into the evening darkness to begin patrol.

…

Warren checked the door to his room within the Trio's little base of operations and walked over to the closest. Reaching it he sent a dark look over his shoulder, making sure neither Andrew nor Jonathan were coming through. Slowly opening the door, he grimaced as the freezing cold temperature hit for a second and he looked inside. Kneeling down, he put on a glove and reached inside. His hand reached out and touched one of the twenty frozen demon eggs that he had contained.

He ran his hand over it, a malicious sneer forming on his face as he thought over his new plan. They needed to be kept frozen; at least he was smart enough to know that.

"Warren?" He jerked his head around to the door as Andrew called through. "You ok in there?"

"Fine, don't come in." He shouted back shortly. He just wanted the little nerd to get away from the door. "Did that demon play ball?"

"Sure did. He said he'd check it out for us, but he expects payment for it." Warren growled.

"Great. Go back downstairs." He commanded. Andrew's footsteps immediately left the door and he grinned. He enjoyed having so much control, even in the most simple of situations. Andrew was so easy to manipulate. Jonathan however was becoming more and more of an inconvenience. Warren secretly congratulated himself on not telling Jonathan of his new plot.

Taking a final look at the eggs, he took off the glove and closed his closest door before heading back to the other members of The Trio. Not giving them any thought as he passed them, he sat down at a laptop and began to work. He smirked as his eyes crossed the screen, finding what he wanted.

_Now let's see how the Slayer reacts when the one she relies on the most is caught in a compromising predicament._

…

Logan stared down at the pitiful pile of dust that had been a fledging and huffed. He was bored; patrol wasn't as eventful as he had hoped for. He'd seen plenty of demons causing hell, but they'd scattered the second they saw him and Spike. He was hoping they'd have tried their luck but it seems they were smarter than he and Spike gave them credit for. Hearing a muffled yell of pain, he looked round and watched as Spike continued to beat on the other fledging. He folded his arms and perched on a gravestone as Spike played with the younger vampire.

Spike's lust for violence had defiantly returned to full strength since they'd beaten the hell out of each other at the magic shop. Every time they patrolled he felt sorry for the vampire or demon that crossed Spike. Just the other day, he and Buffy had been sitting for half an hour talking while Spike toyed around with a demon. To his surprise Buffy hadn't been unnerved by it, she just complained about how long he took. Logan scratched his head as Spike threw the fledging around, hearing the younger vamp pleading with the master vampire.

"Hey, come on man, I said I was sorry!"

"Got nothin' to apologise for." Spike retorted, punching him round the face and then in the gut. Logan snorted, shaking his head in disbelief as Spike continued his game. "Just feel like hitting you if I'm honest mate." He hit him again, as the Archangel watched.

"Come on Spike, give the kid a break." Spike looked at him innocently. Well as innocently as he could manage whilst holding the vampire up by the back of his collar as the fledging struggled to get loose, struggling to loosen the collar from his neck. "You've been beating him up for the past ten minutes." Spike scoffed.

"It's fun." He let go of the vamp's collar only to strike him again with the same hand, making him crumple to floor. "He's just picked the wrong night." He reasoned, picking the poor creature up again before throwing him into a gravestone. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose as Spike continued.

"Spike, just stake him already."

"Aw but dad!" came the childish whine.

"Now Spike." The vampire grunted in an annoyed manner and kicked the fledging down and raised his stake.

"Sorry." He muttered sarcastically before driving the stake into the vamp's chest. He straightened up, sniffing dramatically. "That was satisfying."

"Speak for yourself." He glanced at Logan, who was glaring at him. "I had to wait for ten minutes." Spike huffed and straightened his duster, replacing his stake in his pocket.

"You just can't appreciate the rush of a good scrap." He retorted. Logan chuckled dryly and straightened unfolding his arms.

"Oh I like a good fight, but only when I am doing the fighting. I'm just not one for spectator sports." Spike laughed loudly as the two headed off deeper into Sunnydale, the cemeteries now having lost their appeal. Both immortals came to the conclusion that the inner city would have meant more entertainment. They left the streets in favour of the rooftops and while prowling from roof to roof, they watched over the city and saw the chaos in the streets at night.

Demons were hunched in the corners, some of them wrecking cars and setting fires in the streets. The freedom they'd enjoyed when Buffy had been gone wasn't going to be given up any time soon. Spike placed his thumbs in the loops of his belt as he looked over the carnage. Most of him revelled in the sight, but a small part of him hated it as well and that small part was steadily growing larger. Chaos was fun and good, but sometimes order was needed, if only to be torn down again. He spared a glance at Logan, who looked over the pandemonium with a dark expression.

Archangel's were the most powerful beings within the demonic community, despite not being demons themselves. There was only one authority higher than them and that authority was the Powers That Be. Everything, _everything_ answered to Archangels: human, demon, werewolf or vampire, they all answered to them. Logan's hands were in his jacket pockets and he sighed as Spike turned his gaze back to the streets. Sunnydale needed some kind of stability given back to it.

"It's a bloody war zone down there." The vampire muttered, though he heard him, Logan didn't nod or reply and simply watched over it. "We should've started patrolling the town centre, not just the graveyards." He stated. "Maybe if we did that, this wouldn't be happening."

"Don't tell me you do not like the sight William." Logan turned his steel-grey eyes to him, amusement dancing them despite his straight face. "I thought you revelled in this sort of thing. Chaos, panic, disorder, anarchy, sounds like your kind of show." Spike laughed despite himself.

"True, but this," he gestured to a group of demons setting fire to a car. As the vehicle exploded into flames, they cackled with sadistic glee as the two watched them from above, "this is going too far." Logan didn't budge, his hands still in his jacket pockets.

"Perhaps…"

"Perhaps?!" Spike exclaimed. "Logan…this bloody Hellmouth needs some peace restored to it." Logan's eyes snapped to him, a question blazing in them and Spike sighed. "Logan, don't you think you should…?"

"Becoming the master of Sunnydale is not on my to-do list Spike." He replied, icily. "I have no love for being in control of others. Yes I have the power, yes I have the authority but I do not have the desire to do so." Spike scoffed.

"No, it's your pride Archangel." Logan's eyes narrowed dangerously but Spike would not be swayed. "You just don't wanna give the Scoobies the wrong idea now." The flinch he got in response was all the answer he needed. "Look at this place." He said. "Jesus, an Archangel's rule would be good for this bloody dump." Logan sighed.

"Spike…" A scream caught their attention and their eyes jerked down to an alleyway. A young woman was being grabbed by a three vampires, all of them leering at her. The leader, a brutish male pushed her against the wall and pressed himself against violently as she cried out for help.

Logan's eyes snapped to Spike as he growled dangerously. The master vampire approached the edge of the rooftop and dropped down into the alley. Logan's eyes shined bright blue and after a few minutes he followed him.

The vampires whirled around as Spike landed on one knee with a thump behind them. He cracked his neck in anger as they let the woman go and she scurried away as fast as she could. Spike snarled, still in human face as he held his hands out in taunting gesture.

"Why don't you try that on someone who can fight back lads?" He challenged them. All three of them stepped back, gulping as the leader retorted.

"Listen, Slayer's pet. We're just out here having a little fun is all. Just like you would do back in the day." Spike's eyes turned gold, but that was all that changed. He stepped forward, fists clenched and he slowly roamed his eyes over them, trying to decide on his first victim.

"No, you mean like Angelus would do." He spat back. "That was always his gig, loved the power and the control over he had his victims before he killed them and always took his time, especially with women. Me? I've got standards especially for a soulless vampire and I'd never stoop that low." Just as he finished, Logan landed next to him and turned his head to eye the vampire trio menacingly.

"You picked the wrong night children." He drawled and then with a malicious smirk he shot forward. Grabbing the closest one, he threw him backwards as Spike went to work on the leader. Logan battered the first one's leg down and jabbed him in the face. Turning round, he caught the other vamp's arm and clotheslined him, causing to land on the back of his head.

Spinning back, he kicked the first vampire's arm away before heel kicking him in the throat. He then struck him in the chest, sending the vamp flying into the wall. Approaching in a predatory manner, he slowly withdrew a stake from his belt, spinning it in his hand as the vamp came at him. Wielding the piece of wood like a knife, he slashed the vampire's cheek and then his chest, before kicking his leg out. Twirling the stake so the point was down, he plunged it into the demons chest.

As the vamp dusted, Logan ducked the kick from the second vampire and kicked him back. Grabbing the creature's arm, he drove the stake into his chest. The stake did not go all the way through as the vampire howled in agony. Growling, Logan right-hooked him so he stumbled into the wall and followed up with a back kick into the chest, sending the stake straight the vamps heart. As the dust fell to the floor, he yanked the stake out of the wall and he turned to watch Spike finish off the leader.

Spike had leader against the wall and was punching him over and over and over again with an almost righteous violence. Kneeing him in the gut, Spike hurled him into the opposite wall and savagely kicked him in the gut. A loud crack that sounded afterward surely meant the leaders ribs were broken. Seizing the vamp and heaving him above his head, he flung him to the ground and began striking him in the face repeatedly. Logan watched impassively as Spike pulled out his stake.

Without a word Spike drove the stake home and watched with satisfaction as the vampire turned to ash. Straightening up, he brushed himself off as he replaced his stake and turned to look at Logan pointedly. He gestured around at the powdery remains of the three vamps and growled.

"See what I mean?" He demanded, Logan sighed. "These stinking vampires are trying to get themselves off by taking anyone that crosses them. This never happened before Buffy died." Spike grimaced as he spoke and Logan sensed his pain. "It needs to stop and you're the only one who can stop it." Logan put his stake away.

"Spike I don't see how me taking over Sunnydale is going to help the situation." He exited the alley, overlooking the streets again. The demons on the corner fled the moment he emerged and he huffed. "It will not stop them…" Spike grabbed his shoulder and glared at him.

"You are the most bloody powerful thing in Sunnydale right now." He snapped. Logan looked at him. "Everyone answers to you, you're an Archangel!" he waved his hand at the streets around him. "Demons won't come out here and blow up cars if they know they've gotta answer to you. Vamps won't be trying to snack on the nearest pretty innocent if they know you're the law. Look at me!" Logan met his eyes as Spike stared at him intensely. "I'm no saint, I'm not a good guy, but I can't stand to see this place go to hell like this. Women being taken advantage, demons crowding the streets waiting for their next meal. You need to take the reigns!" Logan stepped back and looked around the streets.

Spike made a good case; he always made a good case. The demons were out of control and the vampires were killing far more than usual. Order was needed and as much as he hated it, Logan was the only one who could do it. It was his lot in life as an Archangel, everything else feared him and he was the authority. He ran his hands through his slivery hair and looked down whilst growled to himself. He hated it, loathed it with everything he was, but Spike was right. Something needed to be done.

_Logan!_ His head snapped up as Dawn's voice echoed in his head. He took few steps forward, breathing hard. _Oh no_

"Dawn?" he replied in surprise. Spike frowned at him confused as Logan had not realised he'd spoken out loud.

_Come back! Please come back!_ Her voice was panicked and fast; he could barely make what she was saying. But he could hear the fear; the utter terror in her tone as she spoke in his mind_ Willow's still not home and…and, oh God! There's a demon right outside the house! I dunno what he's doing but I think he's gonna come up here!_

_Calm down Dawnie_ he sent back telepathically. _Find somewhere safe and get out of sight. We are heading back now!_

_Ok, please hurry! Oh no!_ He could feel her tears in her voice as she spoke, the rising dread as she spoke in his mind._ He's coming up to the front door! Logan please!_ With that her voice fizzled out and his eyes widened.

"Dawn?" Nothing, she didn't answer. "Dawn!" again nothing. Logan turned to Spike who looked flabbergasted. "Dawn's in danger, we need to go now!" Without waiting for him, Logan began sprinting down the street Spike quickly went after him as Logan vaulted himself over a high fence into a cemetery. Spike did the same, trying to catch up.

"What's going on?!" He shouted. Logan didn't slow, leaping over another large fence. "What's happened to the Niblet?!"

"Demon!" Was all the reply he got, but it was enough. Spike picked up the pace as they tore across cemeteries and streets to get back to Revello Drive.

Fear was not something Logan was accustomed to but he could safely say his heart was pounding with it now. He was hoping, _praying_ Dawn was safe. If that demon laid a finger on her, he was as good as dead along with whoever told him where Buffy and Dawn lived. He leapt and slid across the bonnet of a car as Spike struggled to keep up. Logan kept trusting his gut feeling was right and Dawn was ok she had to be.

Both immortals dashed up Revello Drive, Spike coming to horrified stop just outside Buffy's house. Nothing was amiss apart from the fact; the front door was wide open.

"Bugger!" he glanced at Logan who was pelting up to the door and quickly tailed him up there. Logan burst through the door and glanced around desperately, calling out for her.

"Dawn!" Spike was in almost a second after and thundered up the stairs as Logan saw her books still in the living room, next to the sofa. No sign the demon was or had been inside which troubled him. _Please let her still be here._

"She's not in her room!" Spike called down, he could still smell her though. "Niblet!"

"Sakra!" _(Damn it!)_ Logan cursed in Slovak as he heard Spike checking all the rooms upstairs. "Dawn!" he called out again, heading into the kitchen. Nothing looked out of place; a demon would have ripped the place apart, that wasn't right. He walked over to back door and yanked it open. "Dawn!" Again nothing, he gulped and licked his lips nervously. This can't be happening. "Please tell me you're still here Dawn." He whispered, closing his eyes painfully searching for her presence, Spike still upstairs, searching every nook and cranny for the younger Summers.

_Logan?_ His eyes shot open and he looked around widely.

"Dawnie?" he asked, voice tinged with relief that he could hear her.

_Where are you?_ Her tone was quiet and afraid and he felt himself cringe at the sound of it in his head.

"In the house, Dawnie." He replied out loud again, trying to calm her with his words.

_You're here?_ Her tone became filled with tears and hope. _You're really here?_

"Yeah, we're here Dawnie." He sent back. He felt her sigh in his head. "Where are you?" he whispered, but she could hear him.

_I'm here!_ He groaned quietly, she was so scared he could feel it and it pained him to sense it.

"Where is _here_ Dawnie?" he asked.

There was silence for a moment as he waited impatiently for her answer. After what felt like and eternity, he heard a loud knock come for nearby. He turned to look at the basement door as an incessant banging came from the other side. Rushing over to it, he found the door was locked. Quickly unlocking it, he yanked it open and then exhaled in relief.

Dawn was on the other side, breathing heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at him. She looked positively petrified, her chest heaving due to the blubbers escaping her lips as more tears fell from her eyes. She just stared at him as if she was hoping she wasn't hallucinating. When it became clear to her she wasn't, she let out a choked sob and leapt at him.

"Logan!" she engulfed him in a crushing hug, crying into his shoulder. His arms immediately wrapped around her in a protective embrace. Instantly she felt safe and secure in his embrace, as her knees grew weak. He seemed to sense this and lowered them both to the floor gently, cradling her against him, brushing her hair soothingly.

"I've got you Dawnie. It's all right." She pressed herself closer to him as he whispered to her and she relaxed at little. "Spike, I've found her!" The sound of heavy booted feet came pounding down the stairs and in a flash, Spike was there, crouched down beside them, gazing at Dawn in concern.

"Niblet?" he asked softly. She turned to him and fell against him, half in Spike's embrace, half in Logan's. She wailed in relief as Spike took her fully in his arms, Logan standing up. Spike kissed her on the head lovingly before gently coaxing to rise up to her feet. She clung to him as he stepped into the kitchen slowly and looked up at Logan, her eyes saying more than she could at that point. He smiled at her affectionately and she did her best to return it. Dawn held his gaze for as long as she could, not wanting to break eye contact the feeling of comfort she was getting being too much, as he made sure she was going to be ok.  
Suddenly Spike's head whipped to the side, looking in the direction of the front door that was behind Logan. His eyes were wide and alert, his nostrils flaring and his ears twitching ever so slightly. After a second, his eyes narrowed and he shifted into game face with a snarl. Logan slowly turned his head to look over shoulder towards the front door and his eyes changed into a brilliant bright but lethal cerulean glow.

Pressing himself to the wall just outside the foyer, he waited patiently as the sound of footsteps came up the porch and into the house. He gave a quick nod to Spike, who tightened his hold on Dawn as he tightened his hand into a fist and got ready to act. Suddenly a harmonious giggle caught him off guard and he frowned, sure he was hearing things. A second later another giggle filtered into his ears and he looked at Spike incredulously. Taking a deep breath, he whirled around the corner and froze at the sight that greeted him.

"Willow?" The Wicca turned to him, a bright grin on her face as she struggled to stay up right. Something was definitely off with her as she stared at him as if he was the most interesting thing on the face of the planet. She swayed on the spot as Spike came round the corner, game face slipping away as he stared at her in shock.

"Hey there." Willow greeted, approaching him. Her voice was slurred but neither Spike nor Logan could smell any alcohol on her breath or any drugs in her system. Her eyes were also very glazed over. "How you doing?" He raised his eyebrow. She was quite obviously high on something but what?

"Willow? Are you all right?" She nodded, still grinning brightly.

"Yeah, I'm…great." She slurred, giggling again. "I feel…wow…dunno how I feel." Logan looked perplexed and glanced back at Spike who wore a similar expression on his face, mouth open as he took in Willow's posture. "I can feel so much and see so many colours. Ohhhh orange." She gazed at something only she could see as the other three watched her. Dawn whilst still clearly distressed, looked as bewildered as the immortals as they watched her.

"Willow?" Logan ventured again, stepping towards cautiously. She suddenly waved her hand at the T.V

"Wanna watch something?" it turned on to a random channel, some talk show with the audience bellowing at the host who was saying something. Spike's eyebrow rose as the three of them watched her in bafflement. "How about some music?" She pointed at the stereo, which suddenly began blaring out a tune, and she swayed to it, giggling madly again. Random objects began hovering around her as she swayed, using her magic to do everything as she laughed to herself, in her own world. Logan's eyes narrowed as she watched her.

"Willow."

"So many colours." She said suddenly, trying to reach for them. The T.V and stereo still blaring out noise vociferously. "So many…so many…so many…colours." Logan moved both hands in a slicing motion through the air and everything went quiet. All the objects fell back into place, the stereo went quiet and the T.V turned off. Willow still swayed on the spot. "So many…so many…" Her eyes rolled backwards and she began to tip dangerously, about to crash into the coffee table. Logan quickly caught her, raising her up in his arms bridal style. She was muttering incoherently, as he looked down at her. Turning his gaze to Spike and Dawn, he indicated upstairs. Spike led Dawn up to her room as Logan to Willow to the bathroom.

He set her down in the tub as she began hyperventilating, still muttering gibberish. Logan checked her pulse, it was erratic whatever was in her system was messing her up quite a bit. He held her gently, soothing her as much as she could before going to work once she'd calmed a little. Stripping off his jacket, Logan reached up and brought the shower nozzle down. Flicking it on with his telekinesis, he turned to the water to cold and waited for a moment.

The second it was cold enough, he began spraying the liquid on Willow's face. Her breathing began to even out but she spluttered a little so he aimed it her hair instead. Her clothes began to soak due to the spray but he ignored it, he needed her clear-headed before anything else happened. He opened her eyes with his free hand, seeing them clear slightly but not enough before they closed again. He growled and slapped her cheeks lightly, to which she made noises of protest and tried to swat his hands away.  
Smiling a little at this, he rested the nozzle next to her so it was spraying on her face again and gently checked her arms for anything. Nothing, just as he and Spike had guessed so what the hell had her so high? He brushed Willow's now soaping wet hair out of her face and hesitated for a brief moment. Willow couldn't even think straight or control what she was doing. Shaking his head he pressed two fingers to her temple and closed his eyes.

A barrage of images assaulted him almost immediately. Everything was jumbled together, nothing was separate and it was hard to decipher. Logan winced as the sheer force of the images battering his mind caused his head to hurt. He saw images of Willow sitting in her room as she returned Amy to human form. Then there was Willow desperately trying to apologise to Tara not telling her about it. Tara was then going out in anger and Willow collapsing in tears. Then he saw Willow trying to help Amy back into human life and then he saw it.

Amy was abusing her powers and coaxed a reluctant Willow into doing the same. Eventually Willow reached her limit and said enough as enough. He watched, the pain in his head growing, as Willow was being guilt-tripped into going with Amy to see a Warlocke. Then his heart skipped a beat when he saw the Warlocke in question. Blood began to seep from his eyes down in his cheek as the strain of the mind-meld took its toll on him

"Rack." He breathed as he continued to observe Willow trying get out of Rack's den before finally giving in after much prodding by Amy. He stared in shocked horror as Rack poured a tremendous amount of dark energy into the young Wicca before he proceeded to…

Logan pulled his hand away from her temple, falling back against the wall, breathing hard his eyes staring at Willow in sympathy and disbelief. She'd been to see Rack, albeit after being more or less forced to by Amy and he'd violated her mentally. He rubbed his eyes; blooding staining his fingers tips and his head throbbed angrily from the exertion. Standing up on shaky legs, he tried to steady his breathing leaning on the sink for a long moment. He ran the water down and splashed his face to clean the blood off his cheeks and out of his eyes. Glancing back at Willow, he turned off the shower and noticed she was becoming less disorientated. Standing up, he turned to the bathroom door and exited the room to collect himself.

Coming outside and closing the door, he rubbed his eyes again just as Spike came out of Dawn's room. The vampire had left his duster with Dawn, who was sitting on her bed trying to calm down. Spike glanced at bathroom, running a hand through his bleached locks.

"What happened to Red?" he asked, knowing full well Logan would have read Willow's mind to find out what happened. Logan sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Did you know she restored Amy Madison back to human form?" Spike frowned, folding his arms.

"Yeah I did, what about it?" he answered.

"Well, it seems that Amy was able to convince Willow to have a night about town. More over, she was able to encourage her to bring her magic into the proceedings." Spike closed his eyes as Dawn approached her door, listening as much as she could. She shouldn't have been and she knew that but she needed the distraction from the alarm she'd felt.

"And?" Spike pressed, Logan glanced at Dawn's door, seeing her there and sighed. He didn't want her to hear this, at least not yet.

"Išla na to, aby Warlock, Rack." _(She went to see that Warlocke, Rack)_ Spike's eyes widened and he stared at Logan in disbelief. Dawn frowned, not understanding what they were saying.

"Rack?" Spike repeated incredulously, unable to believe Willow could've been so stupid. "Prečo to sakra robí?" _(Why the hell did she do that?) _

"Amy manipulovať ju bude s ňou, ona vina-klopýtl ju" _(Amy manipulated her into going to with her, she guilt-tripped her) _Spike snarled but felt a great deal of empathy for the Wicca

"Willow always has been something of a push-over. Especially when her conscience is appealed to yeah?" Spike replied. He glanced at the bathroom again and looked back at Logan. Dawn looked between clutching Spike's duster to her as she watched the exchange in confusion. What about Willow? "She ok?" Spike asked. Logan shook his head.

"Nie, že preplnené ju hajzel, že Ponížil ju psychicky." _(No he overloaded her son of a bitch, he violated her mentally.) _

"I bet he did." Spike growled, anger seething inside of him. He looked pointedly at Logan. "Do you see what I mean now Logan?" The Archangel flinched but couldn't help agreeing with him. He looked up at Spike and took a deep breath.

A sudden moan came from the bathroom and both of them glanced at the door. Logan closed his eyes and massaged his temples for a moment. He looked pointedly at Spike and the vampire got the message and went downstairs. Satisfied with this, he turned to Dawn and smiled kindly at her.

"Do you think you could some new clothes for Willow Dawnie?" he smirked and glanced at Spike. "I don't trust bleached boy there with the choice."

"Oi!" Dawn giggled lightly and nodded, stepping out of her room.

"Sure, what shall I do with them?" She asked, glad for the distraction. The panic of the evening was definitely going to keep her awake tonight.

"Just leave them in her room in case she wants to get changed." She nodded. Smiling at her gently, Logan steeled himself and went back into the bathroom.

Stepping inside, he found Willow shivering the bathtub, looking sluggish but back to normal. She looked up as he came in and swallowed slightly. He closed the door and slowly sat down by the tub and stared at her. They sat in silence for a long moment, Logan respectfully giving her time to compose herself as she tried to form the words to speak to him. She felt terrible, both physically and mentally. She felt ill from what Rack had done to her, she was furious with Amy for appealing to her remorse at leaving as a rat for so long and more importantly she was infuriated at herself for getting herself dragged into it. Oh what Tara would think now? It was over it had to be.

"How are you doing?" Logan entreated her. She looked down, clearly ashamed of herself, wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm up.

"Not so good." She whispered. Seeing her shiver, he got up and took a towel from the rack and draped it over her shoulders kindly. She sniffed and smiled at him in thanks. "I'm so, so beyond sorry." He shook his head tenderly.

"It was not your fault."

"It was!" She exclaimed, though still quietly. "When I turned Amy back into a human, she began dragging me out night after night, getting me to use my magic and then finally…tonight she, she…." She couldn't continue and began to tremble again. Logan looked over her and stood up slowly, so as not to startle her.

"Come on let's get you outta there." She nodded and went to try and stand up but her legs were very unsteady. Feeling weak, she bit her lip and looked up at him helplessly. With a kind expression, Logan leant down and scooped her up in his arms to her surprise. After getting her out of the bath, he carefully placed her down on the floor and sat opposite her. She curled the towel around her a bit more, stretching her legs trying to loosen them.

"I really messed up didn't I?" she ventured. Logan nodded but took her hand gently in a comforting gesture. She felt a silent a command to look up and she did so, meeting his gaze.

"I am not going to lie to you." He replied his voice was soft, not at all harsh. Yet she felt like a student being disciplined by a principal. And ironically she was looking at someone physically younger than her, who had at least 6 centuries on her in terms of experience. "You made a terrible mistake." She let a few tears slip from her eyes as he brushed his thumb over her knuckles. "But everyone does, it is part of being human." He winked at her in his friendly manner. She gave him a watery smile.

"I'm never going back again, I promise." He nodded. "I don't know how she convinced me to go tonight, but she and Rack are out of my life. I'm done with them both." She fidgeted at little as Logan tilted his head observing her. "I only met Rack once, and that was enough." He smiled.

"You are going to have to tell Tara." She nodded and he sighed. "It's gonna be hard, but I know she will be there for you."

"I hope you're right." She mumbled. Logan looked at her and sighed. There was something they needed to discuss. Regardless of what she'd been through tonight, Logan couldn't keep it in anymore. He needed to get this out of the way now and perhaps it would shock Willow into sorting herself out.

"Willow," She looked up at him and saw a suddenly very serious expression on his face. She felt very nervous now, unsure of what to expect which was unusual when she was around Logan. "There's something we need to talk about." She frowned.

"What?"

"Buffy." She froze, caught off guard by this and looked at him confused. "And the spell you did." She gulped at the stern tone he was taking and took a breath.

"Logan I…" he held up a hand and she went quiet.

"The reason I am in Sunnydale is because you brought her back." She felt her eyes go wide and he just stared at her pointedly. "I felt it, all the way from Chicago. Nature was being disturbed and it called to me. I'm an Archangel, I know when something is being tampered with when it shouldn't be." Willow shook her head a little.

"But…I thought she was…I dunno…I…"He simply stared at her and she went quiet and looked down. "What do you want me to say?"

"You're sorry for a start." She looked up at him, flinching at his harsh tone. "You do not have the right to meddle in something like that. Death is a natural part of life," she went to say something but he cut her off, raising his index finger "no matter what form it comes in." Her eyes were downcast, tears falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"I am not the one you should be apologising to." He remarked. She looked at him and blinked in confusion.

"Buffy?" he nodded shortly. "But she…she said…" she trailed off. _No, no she didn't… did she?_

"Willow." His voice was soft, gentle and filled with apologies. "I am sorry…" she felt herself tear up. _Please no! No, no, no!_ "She wasn't in hell." Willow's bottom lip trembled and she shuddered trying to hold everything in. But she failed miserably.  
She let out a choked and painful sob and broke down. Her sobs were loud and mournful as she covered her face with her hands. She'd never even thought about it, she just took Buffy's word for it and kept on living. How could she have been so blind? Buffy was the Slayer, that's a sure path to…to eternal peace. She wailed into her hands, understanding she was the cause of all of Buffy's pain and reclusion. Giles had been right she was a rank amateur.

As she sobbed, Logan scooted forward and enclosed her in his embrace. She fell against him in utter defeat and he smoothed her hair and rubbed her back gently, allowing her to let it out. He rocked her as she poured out everything, finally realising what she'd brought on her best friend.

"Shh, shh. It's ok Willow." He breathed. She shook her head, another wail coming from her throat.

"No, not ok." She said, muffled in his arms. "What have I done? What I have done?!" she cried out. "I…I don't…how could I have been…?" she pounded a weak rhythm into his chest with her fists and he shushed her gently. Eventually, Willow's sobs died down and she slumped against him, clearly exhausted. He kissed her on the head and she sighed. "That's it, I'm done." He frowned and looked down at her. "No more spells, I'm finished." She stated. He sighed.

"It will not be easy. Especially after what Rack did." She shuddered as he spoke. "But you have Tara to help you get through it." She looked at him and Willow looked so vulnerable and small now.

"Will you? Help me?" he nodded and she breathed out in relief and sagged against him. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I know." He breathed. He took a deep breath and gently reached down. "Come on, let's get you into bed." She nodded, but was still very weak. He scooped her up, opening the door gently and carried to her room. She was asleep before he even set her down.

He emerged from the room and leaned his head against the wall. This whole night had gone to hell. First with that truck outside Buffy's work, the vampires in the alleyway and demons causing chaos. Then Dawn being scared out of her wits and finally Willow's break down and Rack's violation of her mind. He opened his eyes and they shone a dangerous and piercing blue. With a growl, he went back into the bathroom to grab his jacket. He descended the stairs, throwing it on as he reached the front door.  
Spike and Dawn looked up from the living room and saw him. He went to open the front door and Dawn panicked suddenly.

"Logan!" he turned his brilliant blue eyes to her and she stopped. He had a look of grim determination on his face, and he wasn't going to be deterred. "Where're you going?" she asked, weakly. He turned to her fully and placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her, though his eyes remained the same lethal cerulean shade they were.

"There is something I need to do." he replied. He glanced at Spike, who got his meaning and stood up to stand behind Dawn.

"It's ok, Bit." He soothed her. She glanced at him and he smiled at her. "Logan knows what he's doing." She looked back at the Archangel and licked her lips.

"Be careful." He winked at her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes, feeling comfort and warmth seep into her at the contact.

"I will." He looked up at Spike. "Call Buffy." He nodded and immediately went to the phone. Logan glanced tenderly at Dawn and brushed her cheek with his knucles before turning and leaving the house, disappearing down the road faster than she had ever seen anyone move. She sighed and went upstairs as Spike asked for Buffy to be put on.

…

A few hours later, Spike was sitting in the lounge calmly when Buffy came barrelling through the door. She was panting, obviously having run all the way home and saw him after looking around wildly. He stood up as she visibly relaxed upon seeing and approached her.

"Spike what happened? Where's Dawn? Is she ok? Please say she's ok!" He put a hand on her shoulder and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath as he nodded.

"She's fine, pet. She's asleep in her room. Apparently a demon got a bit too close to the house for comfort. Logan and I got back here to find her in the basement." She sighed and leant her head on his chest in relief. "Willow got back soon after, she'd been with Amy and came back a bit worse for wear. Logan sorted her out and then left to take care of something." She nodded and moved over to the sofa to sit down, putting her head in her hands.

"Damn it!" She whispered into her hands. "I should've been home." Spike shook his head and went down to kneel in front of her.

"Nothing you could've done, love." He crooned gently. She looked up at him, frowning and he smiled. "It's fine, we got here in time, everything's ok." He went on. "Logan's gone to the bar. I think everything that's happened has finally convinced him to take some action." She frowned, realising the implications but still worried all the same.

"What's he gonna do?" Spike smirked darkly.

"Restore some order around here. He's an Archangel, it's his right and no one will dare go against him, unless they're suicidal." She nodded glad to hear that piece of news. _Maybe now some peace will be restored now, I hope Logan know what he's doing. _Buffy then thought back to the events of the week and looked down again. "Everything all right?" She shook her head wearily.

"No, it's all coming down on me. Not getting enough sleep because of patrol, the job's boring, still got a bit of hounding from Xander and Willow about me ok and now a demon tried to get in the house." She sighed again. "And I went to see him." Spike frowned.

"Him?" She looked at him, sadly and he made the connection, his jaw clenching in jealousy and anger. "Oh, _him_." She nodded and felt him begin to withdraw from her. Alarmed she caught his hand with hers and he looked at her with a guarded expression on his face. "Buffy…"

"Don't please." He sighed and looked away. She realised what he was thinking and put her hand on his cheek to force him to look at her. "It's not what you think." He raised an eyebrow that clearly said he didn't believe her. "Spike…please it wasn't." She pleaded with him. He couldn't leave not now.

"Buffy…" he began again.

"Just hear me out ok?" he nodded stiffly and moved to sit next to her after some encouragement. She moved so she was facing him and took a deep breath. "He called me and asked me to go see him, didn't really give me a chance to say no either." She began, Spike didn't make any sound and she went on. "So yeah, I went to meet him and…and the second I did, I just wanted to come straight back home." He blinked and leaned forward, now more interested.

"Really?" She nodded.

"It was terrible." She assured him. "I just wanted to get the hell out of there, get away from _him_. I didn't feel anything when I got there, I just wanted to leave." He frowned, not smiling as she thought he would and leaned forward.

"Why didn't you?" She shrugged.

"Too polite." He snorted and she giggled a little, glad to have lightened the mood. "I couldn't say anything, I didn't know how to act around him now. And he literally just talked about Cordelia the whole time."

"Peaches and the bleeding Prom Queen!" He exclaimed. She nodded and he laughed a little. "Never saw that coming."

"The point is, I don't want to see him now. Not in the 'I don't like him' sense, it's just I've…I've fallen out of…" Buffy didn't finish the sentence but he got the message. He reached forward a gripped her hand with his. Her other hand came down to cover his and he smiled gently at her.

"It'll be ok." She smiled playfully.

"Here I was expecting a happy dance." He laughed, as did she. "But seriously, he's not an issue anymore. And if I'm honest, hasn't been for quite a long time now." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Sorry, I should've told you." He shook his head.

"No it's ok." He raised her hand to his lips and brushed his lips over it, missing the flash of pleasure in her eyes when he did so. "It's your business." She smiled gratefully and then he yawned. "I'd better go. Past my bed time." She snorted as he stood and put on his duster, which Dawn had left on the sofa.

"Thanks for tonight." She said. He waved his hand at her.

"No problem Slayer. He replied as he went to the door. He opened it and got ready to leave.

"Spike." He turned back around, only to find Buffy right behind him. Before he could respond, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his quickly. He closed his eyes enjoying the brief kiss before she broke away. He took a deep breath and looked at her confused.

"I thought you said you weren't ready." He pointed out. She nodded slowly, blushing a little.

"I'm not. But I'm warming up and well, I just wanted to do that." He chuckled and tapped her nose lovingly. She wrinkled it cutely at the attention.

"I'm not complaining." He replied he began to back out of the door locking his gaze hers, longing evident in them. "Good night Buffy." She smiled, the same yearning in her own eyes.

"Good night Spike.

…

The occupants of Willy's Bar were all sitting enjoying their drinks and cigarettes. There was laughter, shouting and drunken insults as the demons and vampires came together in a rare social atmosphere. They all seemed content the way the way they were as Willy served them drinks and food. A group of vampires were playing cards in the corner whilst a few demons argued over something. But the peaceful didn't last long.

Suddenly a loud crash caused the entire bar to go silent as Rack came flying through the door and slammed into the ground. He groaned in pain, blood oozing down his face, his body covered in bruises and cuts as he struggled to get up, not succeeding. They all looked at the Warlocke in bewilderment when suddenly they all froze at the now intimidating and ominously deadly presence that entered the bar. All eyes turned to Logan who slowly marched over to the fallen Warlocke as he lifted himself up. Rack was promptly kicked in the face and he slumped down to the floor, moaning in pain as the Archangel glared at him.

Logan raised his blue eyes to the patrons and all of them looked positively terrified. He smirked, enjoying the feeling he got from it. He stood up straight, his eyes roaming the entire bar, demons and vampires alike trembling under his lethal gaze. He remained silent, sneering at them all for a long moment.

"There is something I have come to make clear to each and every one of you." He began; everything was tense as he spoke. The power and influence in his tone was too much to ignore. "The freedom you think you have is now null and void." They all looked at each other as he took measured steps in front of them. "It stops now, the chaos on the streets at night, the random attacks on humans. It's over." An M'Fashnik Demon stood up and sneered at him in indignant but thoughtless rage.

"I don't think so, Archangel." Logan stopped and slowly looked round him. The fool had no idea just whom he was dealing with. The other demons all backed away as the Archangel's eyes glowed threateningly. "You can't just waltz here as if you're the boss and…." In a flash Logan was in front of him and sent him flying with haymaker to the face. The punch alone was enough to snap the demons neck, but the resounding crunch when he crashed into the wall sealed his fate. Everyone was leaning back and away from Logan, eyes wide and mouths slack as he observed the corpse of the demon. He rarely made such a display of his power. But they needed to know that he was the top of the food chain. They were beneath him both in rank and stature and it was time they realised that.

"Anybody else share his opinion? If you do, now would be the time to speak." No one moved or made a sound as he dared anyone to stand up and defy him. "Good, that is wise. Otherwise you would have to join him in hell." Again fear seized the patrons as he began to pace around the bar, taking in each and every one of them.

"Whether you live or die, depends on your obedience." Logan went on. While it made him sick to say this, Spike had been right all along. Sunnydale needed order. "In this bar and almost certainly in this town, _I_ am the authority." He stopped in front of a table of vampires, who all scrambled as far away as they could get from him. "Do not step out of line and you will be left alone. Cross the line and I will be the end of you." He resumed his pacing, coming back up to the front of the bar and turned to address them again. He put his foot on Rack's back preventing him from moving.

"The going out at nights to wreck the streets of Sunnydale ends tonight. You will stick to the bars and keep out of the lives of humans. All of them, that goes double for the Slayer." The demons all growled at the mention of Buffy. Logan seized a table and threw against the wall, shattering it into splinters. Everything went rigid with dread again as his blazing azure eyes bored into them. "Am I understood?" He roared, the all nodded in fear. "Vampires, you are free to roam the streets as is your right. If you so desire." They all made noises of approval at this, "But if you run into the Slayer or Spike in your travels, then it's your ass." They all went quiet again. "More over if you run into me, expect no mercy and a quick death." He glanced around at everyone once again.

"This is my verdict, my decree. Defy it at your own peril." He roamed his eyes over every demon and vamp in the bar to get his point across. "These are my laws, you would do well to obey them." He raised his head in a manner akin to a king and went on. "This is my town now. I am the master of Sunnydale, you all answer to me." The sounds of gulping assured him that they would not disobey. Now he turned his attention to the Warlocke.

"And you…" he seized him and slammed him into the counter. "I have a friend by the name of Willow Rosenberg, I am sure you know of her." Rack leered darkly.

"Oh yes. Strawberry…" Logan wrapped his hand around Rack's throat preventing him from going. Logan applied enough pressure to force some frothy dark-red blood to foam out of Rack's mouth, causing the Warlocke to gag for air.

"You don't get to speak of her, you don't have the right to say her name." Logan's glared right into Rack's who was in no condition to resist him. Even at his best Rack was no match for him and he knew it. "You tried to bend her to your will, violate her mind with your disgusting drug. No longer." He heaved Rack into the air, his feet dangling round above the ground. "If you ever go near Willow again, I will kill you in ways you never even imagined." He released Rack, but promptly kicked him into the shelves that held all the bottles of alcohol and the glasses to emphasise his threat. As everything behind the bar smashed and shattered to the floor, he turned his gaze back to the bar, seeing them all terrified just as he had intended.

"This is your first and last warning. Remember it!" With that he slowly turned and marched out of the bar, his rule and authority secure in the Hellmouth.

* * *

_There you have it folks. Thoughts please!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clem sighed as he made his way back towards his apartment. It had been a long day for him and he just wanted to sit down, drink a beer and watch T.V. Ever since the Archangel had taken over, things had really boiled down to a slow, bearable pace instead of anarchy ruling everything. And with Spike being one of the Archangel's friends, Clem had it easier than most.

Pulling out his key, he paused thinking he'd heard something. Looking around and blinking when he didn't see anything, he shrugged and went to open his door.

"Hey man." He jumped and turned round to see who had spoken to him. Warren stood there, his hands in his jacket pockets as he wore a fake smile as he eyed Clem from head to toe. Behind the friendly exterior, he felt disgusted just looking at the harmless demon, but Clem was vital to his little scheme. Clem frowned at him, this human worrying him for some reason.

"Um, do I know you?" he asked cautiously. Warren shook his head still smiling and held out his hand.

"No, I'm Warren." Clem took the offered hand and shook it.

"Clem." He replied, with a smile of his own. "How do you know about me?"

"I've only heard of you, because I'm an acquaintance of your vampire friend, Spike." Not a complete lie, Warren had met Spike once. The rest of the times he'd seen him was through the cameras set up around the Slayer's house and the shop. "I kinda heard things about you from him." Clem seemed to accept this.

"So what do you need man?" he asked. Warren smirked a bit. So far, so good Clem was not suspicious yet so things should go smoothly. "If you know Spike, why'd you come to see me?" He was still unsure how to act around this human. He was not always good at sensing trouble, but there was something wrong. This Warren had just come out of nowhere, claiming to know Spike and, by extension, him. Warren put his hands back in his pockets and shrugged.

"Do you think we could discuss this inside?" Clem looked taken aback and frowned, not sure. This kid was a stranger.

"I dunno…"

"It won't take long. It's something to do with Spike." Clem relented and opened his apartment door. Warren felt triumph slip into his mind as he passed the demon into the apartment. Clem followed and closed the door going over to the couch and sitting down with a loud sigh of relief. Warren moved to sit opposite him on a chair.

"Ok so what's up?" Warren thought of how to phrase this. He didn't want to let anything on, but Clem seemed a bit dim and so he shouldn't catch on to what he had planned. Warren heaved a fake sigh for effect and folded his hands into between his knees.

"Do you know of a demon called the Doctor?" Clem nodded slowly.

"Yeah. He's a big player in the smuggling trade. Also, Spike uses his name as an alias to get things that he couldn't get otherwise. You know, like utilities and furniture for his crypt." Warren felt his malicious smirk return to his lips, unnoticed by Clem and nodded in response.

"Well, I'm here for this guy, but I can't find Spike. He owes the Doctor a favour."

"What kind of favour?" Clem asked. That didn't sound like Spike. He rarely dealt with anyone he would owe a debt to later on. He lived by his own rules no one else's.

"Well, Spike had the Doctor do something for him and now he wants something in return. Smuggling of course. I was hoping you would help out." Clem paled a little but didn't reply just yet. Warren needed to wrap this up quick. "I just need you to get something to Spike as soon as possible, the rest is up to Spike." Clem relaxed a little and nodded.

"Ok. What do I need to give him?" Warren grinned darkly and finally put his plan into action.

"Demon eggs. A nest of them." The harmless demon in front of him paled, even more so than before and shook his head a bit. Warren began to get angry, was he saying no? "You said you'd help me out here." Clem licked his upper lip and nodded.

"Yeah. What kinda demon eggs?"

"Suvolte." That did it. Clem was up and shaking his head. Warren became enraged.

"No way man. Suvolte demons I don't and won't mess with. They should be left alone and even Spike can't be asked to handle a whole nest of their eggs." Clem began to walk past him. "I think you should leave."  
Suddenly, Warren grabbed him by the arm and threw him to floor. Clem, stunned, crawled back to the wall and stared up at the human in shock. Mears towered over him threateningly, glaring down at him. Clem held up his hands in front of him trying to plead silently.

"Please…"

"Shut up!" He flinched as the human scowled at him. "I've come this far and you're saying no?! That won't do, not at all." Clem glanced up and his eyes widened as Warren pulled a gun from his jacket pocket. "Now, here's the deal…"

"Look dude, I…" Warren kicked Clem in the chest, the demon howled into pain as he did.

"Shut up!" he roared as he pulled back the hammer of the pistol and pressed the barrel to Clem's head. Clem whimpered in fear as the cold metal aggravated his skin. "Now here's the deal freak, either you're gonna help me with my little game, or I'm gonna blow your brains out and leave you for your demon buddies to find, you got me?" Clem nodded desperately.

"Yeah, ok man."

"So you're gonna help me?" Warren enquired, pushing the barrel into Clem's temple a bit more and again the demon nodded.

"Yeah, I'll help. Please don't kill me!" Warren grinned sadistically and victoriously.

"Good." He drawled, keeping the gun levelled at Clem. "Now here's what I want you to do…"

…

Spike entered Willy's bar and stopped at the entrance, eyes taking in every detail of the joint with approval. The bar had been renovated since he'd last been there. The walls were now painted a dark red and purple with dim lightning all over the bar. There were now more booths than tables, all of them lined up along the side. The few tables there were remained in the centre of the bar, or perhaps club would be a better word, considered the techno music playing through the speakers. There was a large stage for patrons to dance on, most of them vampires. And the bar looked incredible.

He sidled up to the bar and caught Willy standing there, looking thoroughly pleased at the condition of his bar now. He was sliding drinks out to a couple of demons when he noticed the master vampire. He waved him over and Spike settled at the bar.

"Usual Spike?" he asked, grinning like an idiot. "Or maybe something different?" Spike chuckled and waved him off.

"Was just popping in, mate." He said. "Wanted to see if the word on the street was true. Willy's bar is now Willy's club is it?" The snitch laughed heartily and leant on the counter in front of him.

"Yeah, it's a club now." He replied, then with an almost wistful expression he sighed. "Too bad it ain't technically mine now." Spike coughed and blinked in utter confusion.

"What'd you just say?" Willy nodded.

"Club ain't mine anymore Spike. It's under new ownership and I'm under new employment, but I still officially earn and keep the wages since I run the bar." Spike was still frowning in puzzlement and Willy laughed again.

"New ownership?" Willy pointed over to the booth in the farthest corner of the bar. Spike followed his directions and let out a laugh of both glee and surprise.

There, sitting in the booth all on his own, his left arm draped across the back of the leather seat and look of smugness on his face was Logan. He was dressed casual but smart all in black, with a button down long sleeve shirt and leather trousers along with his boots. His grey eyes were fixed on Spike who was watching him with a wry grin on his face. Spike automatically knew the rules: don't approach unless summoned first. He waited patiently as Logan observed him for a long moment and Spike was sure he was debating whether to punch him or dust him. Then the Archangel raised his other hand and with two fingers, beckoned him over.

Spike snorted and nodded to Willy and went over to the booth to address the new master of Sunnydale. He weaved through the other patrons, some of the female vampires watching as he approached Logan and looked him up and down for moment.

"I trust you are satisfied?" Logan enquired, arm still draped lazily across the chair. Spike arched his eyebrow. "This," he gestured to loud music, the dancers and the new paint, "would not have happened if it was not for you." Spike chuckled dryly.

"I can't take all the credit, the new decoration has your handiwork all over it." Logan laughed heartily and gestured for him sit down. Spike slid into the booth opposite him, slipping off his duster as he did, and mimicked Logan's posture, laying one arm across the back of the leather seat and smirked at his friend.

"It does in that." A young woman came over to the booth, looking at both Logan and Spike with longing. "Holly, tell Willy to get a couple of beers and that wolf's blood I asked him to store for me." Spike blinked as the girl, Holly nodded with a smile and sauntered away, obviously hoping one of them was watching her, which they weren't.

"Wolf's blood?" Spike enquired. The Archangel nodded. "How'd you get your hands on that?"

"Paid a visit to the local zoo, told them that a friend of mine needed them for testing." Spike raised a brow and Logan snorted. "That and I thralled them into giving it to me." Spike chuckled dryly.

"You've got humans working here now I see." He pointed out to the numerous waitresses and the men in the kitchen and bar area. Logan nodded.

"Thought the Snitch could use some company." Spike laughed again as Logan remained relaxed in his booth, looking around the bar for any signs on trouble. "How're the Scoobies taking it?" Spike shrugged in a bored manner.

"Buffy was concerned at first, but she's been happy about the lack of demons roaming the streets and less vampires needing to be staked. Xander and Anya wanna know why you didn't do it sooner." Logan snorted. "Dawn's well, she's head-over-heels for you so she won't care." The Archangel rolled his eyes as Spike smirked at him when he mentioned Dawn. "And you know it's true. And the Watcher, well I dunno about him." Logan tilted his head in acceptance.

"Well, it went over better than I thought it would." Logan said calmly. Holly came back with a tray of two open bottles of beer and a small glass of blood. Logan winked at her and gave her a tip, causing her to practically skip away with glee as Spike picked up the glass of wolf's blood eyeing it with interest.

"Never had wolf's blood before." He mused. Logan simply inclined his head as he sipped his bear, still in the same lazy posture from when Spike had seen him.

"I like to think that even at our age," Spike sniggered as Logan's eyes twinkled with amusement, "it is good to try new things." The vampire nodded and raised his glass to Logan, before downing the blood.  
He paused for a moment, evaluating the taste as the Archangel watched him with a blank face. Spike then nodded quite enthusiastically and put the glass down on the table. He grinned, licking his lips and nodded again, looking at Logan with approval.

"You've got a very good taste mate." He commented, picking up his own beer and taking a gulp. "That was some smashing blood, definitely having some more of that when I come here again." Logan laughed and raised his beer to him.

"I'll have Willy send some to your crypt." They both took a drink of their beverages. "I admire the wolf," Spike cocked his head with a half-smile as Logan went on, "strong, wild and untamed… yet noble and loyal."

"Like you?"

"Not trying to sound arrogant but I am at the top of the food-chain Spike." The vampire nodded in agreement and leaned back leisurely in his seat as Logan looked round the bar.

He was watching the customers, making sure no one was causing trouble. True more humans were working at the club now, mostly serving the vampires, who couldn't harm them due to him being there. Willy himself, to avoid confrontations, usually served the demons. Very little ever happened, Logan had only broken up one fight in the past week, which was good considering the bar's past record and had to settle a few disputes between demon clans. The violence had gone down, but was still at level, which required Buffy, Spike and himself to patrol at nights, which was what he was aiming for. As his eyes scanned the club, he didn't see anything out of place. Until he reached the bar…

His gaze halted on an individual sitting at the bar. The person, who seemed to be a middle-aged man, was looking at him with dark, almost diabolical brown eyes. This being was dressed in a white v-neck shirt with black jeans. A large military style greatcoat was worn over the top of his clothes and the attire was finished off with a pair smart dress shoes. Logan locked eyes with the man, immediately feeling something dark and cold creep into his mind and a growing dark voice began to call for him, begging him for something.

_It's yours. Take it. Take it now! Take what belongs to you! He means nothing!_

Logan's eyes turned bright blue as he continued to stare into the man's eyes. The eyes in question remained locked on him and a dark sneer formed on the man's lips. The air around him became thick, the whispers ordering him to take something for this person. He drew in a deep breath, his hand flexing as he glared maliciously at the man, getting ready to do something.

"Logan?" Spike's loud voice snapped him back and he looked at the vampire, his eyes turning back to grey as he did so. "Are you all right?" Logan took a deep breath and he turned his head to look back at the man. The stool the person had been sitting on was now vacant, the individual no longer visible. Logan frowned, looking over the entire bar, not finding him. _Was it just my imagination?_ He wondered.

"Yeah. Yeah I am fine." He answered slowly. Spike looked unconvinced as he gulped down his beer.

"You look like you've seen a bleeding ghost mate." Logan moved his gaze back to him.

"For a moment I thought I did." Spike blinked, unsure how to reply to that and then Logan chuckled. "Maybe the 6 centuries are finally catching up to me." The two immortals laughed and finished their drinks as Spike began to gaze over the tables. As he did so, his eyes fell onto a corner of the counter in front of Willy and he groaned, out of annoyance.

"Oh bugger me…"

"What's the matter?" Logan enquired, brow arched. Spike indicated the bar and Logan looked over following the direction of Spike's finger.

His eyes settled on a couple of individuals settled at the bar. One of them was a woman the other was male. The woman had long brunette hair and warm brown eyes and was pretty. The young man next to her was staring at the table, more specifically, at Spike with narrowed eyes. He had short blond hair with green eyes and he was glaring a hole through the vampire. Logan flicked his gaze between Spike and the young man before telepathically pushing the man to look at him. The second he did, Logan's eyes flashed blue for a second causing the human to flinch and turn back to the woman.

However what made these two stand wasn't their looks or the fact the man was scowling at Spike. It was the outfits they were wearing: dark green mixed with black. It looked a uniform worn by elite military soldiers sent on the most of dangerous of missions. Logan frowned, still not moving from his place in the booth.

"Those uniforms." He muttered, keeping his voice low for only Spike to hear, who had turned and had his hands laced together on the table. "Military?" Spike shook his head.

"No, look closer." Logan did so and focused on the insignia on shoulder of the man's uniform. The second he did, his eyes narrowed very dangerously and his lips formed into a vicious snarl.

"Initiative." He growled. Spike nodded but did not turn around again, though the man's eyes were boring into his back. Logan noticed this, staring disgustedly at the man. "And judging by how that guy seems to be trying to stake you with his eyes, you and he must have a history." Spike chuckled dryly, turning his eyes round to look at the man, who immediately turned away.

"Captain Cardboard." There was silence after this and he turned back round to see Logan looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Please don't tell me that is his real name." He replied sarcastically. The vampire snickered at this but shook his head.

"Riley Finn." Logan puckered his brow, glancing back at Riley, who was talking with the woman now.

"What is his connection to you?" He went on.

"Oh we don't have a connection beyond him being part of the reason this bleeding chip was inserted in my brain." Logan sneered in revulsion at the mention of that. "No, he's got a different sort of history here." His eyes were back on Spike in a heartbeat, picking up on the message instantly.

"Buffy." He stated, Spike nodded. "What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't be my place to tell ya mate. Best to ask the lady herself yeah?" Logan nodded letting it drop and looked back up Riley for a moment. So Riley had lived here before and more over he and Buffy had some form of past? Interesting. "Is the way outta here that isn't the bar?" Spike asked. Logan nodded

"Go up onto the stage and through the curtain, there is a back door outta here." Spike nodded in thanks and slipped on his duster.

"Right, I'm gonna get outta here before Captain Cardboard decides to stake me."

"I'd like to see him try." Logan uttered darkly. Spike smirked at this and stood. "Do not tell Buffy he is here. I wish to speak to her first." He nodded and soon Spike had vanished in a burst of vampiric speed. Logan waited for a long moment before he was sure Spike had gone before turning his attention back to Riley.

The human glanced back at the table and seemed surprised that Spike was gone. He looked wildly around the club for any sign of him. Finding none he huffed before daring to glance back at the Archangel. Logan gave him a smirk and Riley's expression became apprehensive. The woman turned and frowned at him before following his gaze to Logan. When this happened, Logan finally grew weary of the human's constant staring. In the same manner he had Spike, he raised his right hand and beckoned them over with two fingers, his left arm still draped over the back of the booth.

They both glanced warily at each other before standing and cautiously walked over to him. Logan eyed them both carefully, observing them and inspecting them for any form of weapon. Neither disappointed, Riley carried a stake in his sleeve and had a gun on his hip. The woman also had a gun on her hip and a stun rod at her back. Any normal person wouldn't have noticed since the weapons were concealed, but then Logan wasn't normal. He kept his face expressionless as they neared him and stood next to the booth, unsure how to act.

"Sit." He commanded, indicated the bench opposite him with his head. The woman slid in first and then Riley followed. Logan's eyes followed their every move and he sat silently, deliberately doing so to unnerve them. Something he succeeded in doing so.

"What do you want?" The woman asked suddenly. Logan's gaze snapped to her and she flinched in shock.

"Answers to some questions." He replied coolly, turning his hard gaze back to Riley. The human looked to be in his mid or late twenties and he immediately leant away for his intense stare.

"What are you?" Riley demanded. Logan's stare formed into a glare at this. "Are you a vampire or demon? Because I can tell for a fact you're not human with hair like that." He pointed to Logan's silver hair and received a single light scoff at this.

"Suffice yourself to know that every demon _and_ vampire in this bar is dying for a chance to pay you back for all of their brothers that you've kidnapped or killed." Riley looked around the bar and sure enough, despite the club being loud with music and chatter, almost every eye was on him and his companion. He swallowed slightly and turned back to Logan. "One word from me and they will get their wish." Riley licked his lips nervously and nodded in resignation as Logan leaned back a little in his seat.

"What do you want?" Riley asked again.

"Like I said, I have questions, you have answers." Logan repeated evenly, not giving anything away.

"I've got some questions of my own." Riley retorted. "Like just who in the hell are you and why was Spike here just a second ago?" Logan chuckled enigmatically, causing the two humans to frown.

"Spike is more than welcome in _my_ bar." He replied calmly. Riley looked shocked, as did the woman. "And myself? The only thing you need to know about me is that I make a better ally than I do an enemy. So chose your words very wisely, Riley Finn." He smirked at Riley's surprise that he knew his name. "Spike was more than kind enough to share some information with me."

"I'll bet he was. He's got a gift for saying the wrong things to the right people." He scowled and Logan's eyes thinned briefly, noting the bitter and hateful tone in Finn's voice. The woman reached over and put her hand on Riley's arm, Logan's eyes flicked to the ring on her finger then back to Riley's face. They were married.

"Enough." Both of them shook out of their stupor and looked at him again. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss…"

"I've every right to know what The Initiative is doing in my town." He returned coldly. Riley's eyes became large, as did the woman's.

"Your town?" She squeaked. Now it became clear to them why all the demons had surrounded this being. He was their master, the master of _Sunnydale_.

"Yes. Now I will not ask you a third time." He fixed them both with a look that made them shudder at the lethal vibes that it emitted. "Why are you here?" Riley sighed, knowing there was no way to get out of this without playing Logan's game.

"We're here on an assignment." He answered.

"What kind?" Logan responded instantly, so much so, Riley was caught off guard by the quick question and didn't answer immediately.

"Um…"

"We recently got some information that there was a demon egg nest here." The woman took over, Logan's eyes going to her now, though with less intensity then when he had been staring at Riley. "We've been sent to find out who brought them here and why." Logan digested the information.

"What kind of demon eggs?" She shook her head. At least she was more pleasant than her husband.

"We don't know the specifics." She sighed. He nodded.

"I see how did you get this information?" Riley looked ready to retort indignantly but Logan cut him off. "I have a right to know. If there's a demon egg nest in my town, it could be troublesome, both for me and the people under my care." Riley nodded reluctantly and his wife answered.

"The information came from an anonymous source." He scoffed again.

"Don't you think you need something a bit more concrete than an anonymous informant?" He pointed out.

"We take that kind of information very seriously." She answered, truthfully. "If there is a nest here, we've gotta be sure."

"Sam." Riley said finally, growing agitated now. "We can't tell him everything." She went to reply.

"No, but it would wiser if you did." Logan replied matter-of-factly, grabbing their attention. "You will need my help."

"I already have someone in mind." Riley spat back. Logan's lips formed into a smirk at this. "She can help us."

"You mean the Slayer." Riley blinked as did Sam and Logan stared at them coldly. "I think Buffy has enough on her plate at the moment as it is. She doesn't need you coming back into her life Riley." The human flinched. So he did have some history with Buffy after all, a complex one at that. "Besides, my help would be more charitable." Riley scowled at him. "Stay away from her for now Riley, until you have something more solid to go on." Logan commanded firmly. "Now, leave my bar." Both humans rose and Riley stalked out of the bar instantly. Sam glanced at the Archangel apologetically.

"I'm sorry about him. Buffy's a sour subject for him." Logan shrugged but smiled.

"That does not excuse him, but apology accepted." She smiled and followed her husband from the bar. He watched them leave with narrowed eyes. Something was off; the Initiative never sent out agents on such a flimsy peace of information especially if it was anonymous, it wasn't how they worked. There was something suspicious about the whole thing.

"Tiffany." At his word, a female vampire, in human visage, approached saucily from the side. She was quite pretty and was dressed in all black with the make up and dyed black hair. She propped herself behind him, running a hand over his shoulders once. He allowed it but grudgingly

"Yes master?" She cooed. He snorted at her pet name and jerked his head towards the door Riley had just gone through.

"That human, did you know him?" She hissed angrily but nodded.

"Yes, he killed my sire when he was last here." She snarled. Logan nodded both in sympathy and understanding. The loss of a vampire's sire was usually very traumatic.

"I want you to follow him." She frowned; coming down from her perch to kneel in front of him, hand on his arm, fingers tracing lines over his skin. "Follow his every move whenever you can. I want to know what he is up to. If he does something suspicious, inform me." She nodded once and was gone in a second. Logan hated using a vampire to spy on Riley, but something was up and he wanted to know what. Perhaps it was time to go and talk to Buffy.

…

Spike sighed in relief as he reached the open air of the shaded alleyway just outside of the club. Glancing around, he quickly lifted the manhole cover that led into the sewer and clambered down, pulling the cover back over. Dropping the rest of the down, he began to make his way back to his crypt, taking the long route so he could mull over his thoughts.

Soldier boy was back in town and with his wife by the look of things. But the question was why? The Initiative's operations here had been all but destroyed thanks to the Slayer and Riley had flown out of town after Buffy caught him, albeit with Spike's help, letting vampires feed from him. What exactly was going on to force Captain Cardboard to come back and cause a bit of trouble? Something about the whole stank and Spike couldn't put his finger on it.

Sighing, he came into the final tunnel leading towards his home. After a short, brisk walk, he entered his room, sealing the entrance with a large rock. Taking off his duster, he dumped it on the bed and made his way up to the upper level of the crypt. Climbing the ladder, he went over to the fridge and pulled it open. Taking out a bottle of blood, he opened it and went over to his seat. Taking a sip, he closed his eyes and relaxed a bit.

A sudden knock on his crypt door caused him to jump._ You've gotta be joking!_ He cursed inwardly. He rubbed his eyes and took another swig of his blood as another knock sounded again.

"It's open!" he called out, trying and failing to keep the annoyance out of his voice. When the door opened, he blinked in surprise, all annoyance leaving his voice when he saw his visitor. "Clem. Sorry mate, didn't realise it was you." The friendly demon grinned at him and closed the door, flicking his floppy ears back a bit.

"No problem Spike. Guess I caught you off guard huh?" Spike chuckled, standing up.

"Yeah, just got back from the club." Clem nodded with a grin, rubbing his hands together.

"You mean, Willy's club?" Spike could only nod.

"Yeah, had myself a drink with the new owner." Clem looked impressed and paced around the crypt, to look in the fridge. Were he anybody else, except maybe Buffy, Dawn or Logan, Spike would have stopped him, but Clem meant no harm. But why was he here? "What brings you here Clem?" He asked.

He noticed the barely noticeable flinch from Clement and immediately his eyes narrowed slightly. Something was definitely up now, Clem usually called him first if he was coming on a social visit, but that obviously wasn't the case this time. He was nervous but for what reason? Spike put his hands on hips and frowned at the harmless demon in question.

"Clem?" The demon took a deep breath and glanced at him, sheepishly.

"I, er, I kinda need a favour from you man." Spike stared at him, not sure how to respond to that. A favour?

"A favour?" He asked. Clem nodded, wringing his hands a bit. Yeah, he was certainly nervous, there was something suspicious going on here. Clem comes in out of the blue and asks for a favour?

"Yeah, I've got myself in a bit of jam ya see?"

"And you need old Spikey here to get you out of it?" Spike finished off with a wry smirk. Clem grinned, or at least tried to, lowering his eyes from Spike's.

"You got me. Yeah I need your help with something."

"I got that much mate." Spike chuckled, scratching the back of his head in his typical fashion when he felt awkward. He sighed. "What'd you need Clem?" The demon licked his lips and laughed nervously, one hand playing with one of his large floppy ears.

"I…kinda got a debt to pay with someone." Spike didn't like where this was going.

"Someone?" Clem nodded. "Who?"

"The Doctor." He muttered quietly, but Spike heard it of course and almost fell over in shock.

"You bloody what?!" He barked incredulously. Clem ducked his head. "What're you doing getting involved with that wanker?" he demanded.

"Hey, man look I just need your help all right?" Clem shot back defensively. "I ran into him, he helped me out and now I need to help him out." Spike was confused now; the Doctor didn't just help people out that much he knew. When he did, he did so for a reason and usually had people pay him back. What the hell was Clem doing?

"Clem, you know better than to get involved with the Doctor." Spike said calmly, trying. "I can't bloody well help you with this one." Clem suddenly looked desperate.

"Come on man!" He pleaded, knowing his life depended on getting Spike to agree. But not because of the Doctor as visions of the gun filtered into his mind. "You have to help me!"

"I don't…"

"Besides you owe me one Spike!" He suddenly said. "Remember, you owe me a favour." Spike went to reply but ended up letting out a frustrated sigh. He did owe Clem a favour, but helping him out the bleeding Doctor was a bit out of line wasn't it? If it was anything else sure, but this was a bit out of his jurisdiction. And he was, at least in his mind, still trying to get Buffy's trust back. And helping Clem with a favour from the Doctor would mean he could quite possibly lose that trust again, if she caught him. But his personal code of fulfilling his promises got the better of him.

"Oh sod it! Fine." He conceded with groan. Clem sighed in relief and smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Spike. I mean seriously, big time." Spike waved him off in both annoyance and dejection.

"Just tell me what you need me to bloody do…"

…

Buffy poured a glass of water and pulled out the small bowl of soup from the microwave. She sighed to herself as she grabbed some bread, butter and a spoon from the drawer and put it all onto a tray before carrying that gingerly upstairs. She came to the landing and paused for a moment outside of the witch's room. She hesitated for a long moment.

After the events of that night, Willow had been incredibly fragile. She barely spoke, barely even left the room and she hardly ate. She just either sat there just staring out of the window, or had simply slept or she cried. Logan had come over a few times since that night and on _every _one of those times he had thralled Willow into sleeping due to the state she was in. He was very gentle with her and made sure Buffy, Dawn and Tara were doing the same. He'd informed them and the other Scoobies of the exact events of that night and that it wasn't entirely Willow's fault. He had told them of Rack's actions, which devastated Tara. Whenever she was in, she barely left Willow's side. Xander had all but _begged_ Logan to go and rip Rack into pieces, but Logan had refused saying it wouldn't have proved anything.

With a sigh, Buffy gentle pushed open the door and went inside. Willow was curled up on the bed, her hair wet from having a shower and she was clad in a black bathrobe. She looked over her shoulder when Buffy came in with the soup and water and gazed at her blankly before settling back down on the pillow. Buffy set the soup and drink on the bedside table and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Will?" The Wicca turned her head again and looked at her. "You need to eat something. You can't just sit here all day without eating." Willow turned over so she was facing Buffy and curled up in the foetal position, shivering.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled. Buffy sighed and lay down, so she was facing her best friend. "I'm really not, Buffy."

"Willow. I'm serious, you need to eat." Buffy entreated softly. The redhead shook her head. "Will…" Buffy sighed.

"I'm not hungry!" Willow snapped. Buffy didn't flinch, truth be told, it was the most she'd gotten out of Willow and she was happy the Wicca was being defiant. However the annoyance quickly faded into a timid expression and Willow shivered again, ducking her head away guiltily. "I'm sorry, Buffy, I…I didn't mean…"

"It's ok Will," Buffy replied, tenderly. "You can get mad at me for being all annoying nurse-y Buffy," Willow giggled a little, causing her to smile. "But you've gotta eat something, you're just gonna fade away if you keep this up." Willow went to say something but now Buffy got annoyed. "Look, I know you're beating yourself up over what happened, but punishing yourself won't make it better!" Willow flinched at her sudden anger and Buffy calmed a bit, feeling slightly guilty. "I'm sorry Will, but you've gotta eat." Willow made no move to sit up, so Buffy went on sarcastically. "I'll force feed you in a minute Willow Rosenberg if you don't feed yourself." Willow sighed in a dramatic fashion, shades of her smile coming back to her face and sat up.

"Anything but Buffy's feeding." She exclaimed. Buffy reached for the tray and passed it to her. Willow glanced up at her sheepishly before tucking in. "Actually I am kinda hungry." She admitted as she wolfed down a piece of bread of dunking it in her soup. Buffy giggled lightly at this and nodded.

"I thought you would be." She replied. Willow nodded; blowing her soup lightly to cool it off and then took a sip of it. Wincing, she took a gulp of water to cool off her throat and Buffy chuckled light-heartedly. "Think it's been out of use for too long." Willow smiled bashfully.

"Yeah." Her smile dropped and she became very timid all of a sudden. "Buffy?" The Slayer blinked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Buffy sighed and put her hand on Willow's knee in a comforting manner.

"I know Willow." She replied, but the Wicca shook her head.

"I mean…for everything before. You know, with the bringing you back and then just expecting you to just go on like nothing had happened. Not helping you with the money situation." She went on, eyes on her lap as Buffy simply listened to her. "I'm sorry, Buffy, I'm so, so sorry." She looked up at her, tears slipping from her cheeks. "I've really screwed up!" she wailed. Buffy shook her head.

"Will, it's ok." Willow shook her head a little in denial but Buffy raised a hand. "Really it is, I'm back ok? And yeah at first I didn't wanna be," Willow sniffed a little but Buffy went on, "life was so hard when I got back, but it's ok now, I'm all readjusted and living life like I love to." Willow gave a watery smile.

"Going with the flow?" Buffy grinned with nod.

"You betcha!" she declared and then rubbed her thumb across Willow's knee before withdrawing her hand. "Will, you're my best friend, as in my _best _friend," Willow ducked her head sheepishly, "and you've made mistakes everyone does. Trust me, I've made more than anyone." She sighed. "But you'll make up for them. We're all here for you. All of us." Willow nodded thankfully and sighed. Just then the bedroom door opened and Willow became very apprehensive.

Tara shed her jacket and hung it on the hook with a sigh. She smiled at Buffy and at her girlfriend. She ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the edge of the bed, just a bit away from the other two girls. Willow began tucking into her bread and soup again, as Buffy smiled. Taking it as her cue to go, she sent a final look of support to Willow who smiled at it, and then got up. She put her hand on Tara's shoulder and also gave her a supporting look before turning and exiting the room, softly closing the door behind her.

Tara turned her eyes to Willow and felt tears fog her vision as she did so. She wasn't angry anymore, nor was she disappointed, she was just heartbroken over what had happened. Willow had been taken advantage of and she hadn't been there to help when she got back home. Tara took a shaky breath and crawled over the bed to Willow and sat down next to her, gazing at her tenderly.

"How're you doing sweetie?" she asked quietly, her hand coming up to brush through Willow's still wet but drying hair. Willow didn't answer straight away, as she wolfed down another slice of bread soaked in her soup, before she answered.

"Very hungry." She answered. Tara giggled a little bit as Willow set down her soup and sighed quietly. "I dunno. I've never…" she sniffed again, "no-one's ever done that to me before. Abused my trust like that…" she whimpered a little as Tara watched her sympathetically, "it's my fault for being guilt-tripped." Tara shook her head.

"No, baby, no. It wasn't." She continued to stroke her girlfriend's hair as she spoke. "It wasn't your fault, you had no idea she was going to take you to see Rack." She cringed at the mention of that Warlocke but went on bravely. "You're not to blame for what happened." Willow sniffled and tried to tuck back into her food.

But she couldn't. She let out a choked sob and covered her face with her hands. Tara quickly grabbed the tray and put on the bedside table. She wrapped her arms around Willow and moved back so she was leaning against the headboard of the bed. Willow curled against her, still crying and sobbed into Tara's chest. Tara began stroking her hair again and kissed her before she laid her cheek on Willow's head. Tara let her own tears fall, feeling suddenly helpless because of Willow's fragility.

"I…I can't believe…" Willow stammered through her tears, "Rack he…he forced the magic into me after he…after he…" she wailed again as Tara began to sob silently trying to stay strong for her lover but failing terribly. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." She begged for forgiveness that she didn't need, something Tara had already given to her.

"No, Willow, don't be sorry." She replied, shakily coaxing Willow up to look at her. "You didn't, you didn't do anything wrong." She sobbed a bit, keeping her red puffy eyes on Willow. "Don't blame yourself for what they did. Baby, I love you." She declared sincerely, so sincerely that Willow stopped sobbing to look at her. "I love you so much, nothing will change that." Tara put her hand on Willow's cheek, offering her the most adoring smile she had ever given her. "Nothing." She repeated, brushing her thumb over her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." Willow let something between a sob and laugh at this. Tara leant forward and pressed her lips to Willow's making sure she understood. Willow gave a soft mewl at the action and they kissed for a few moments before they broke apart.

A few minutes later, Tara glanced down at a sleeping Willow as she finished singing her lullaby. She smiled tenderly and quietly moved out from underneath her girlfriend to lay her down gently. She pulled up the covers so Willow was covered and tucked her in. She brushed her fingers over the redhead's cheek. She gave a little girlish whimper of protest and snuggled deeper into the pillow, causing Tara to giggle quietly. She moved round the bed, careful not to wake her up. She opened the door, sending a final tender look towards Willow before going out and closing the door.

She rested her forehead against it for a moment, taking some time to compose herself. She felt truly helpless for a moment in there; Willow's delicate mindset was almost too much for her to take. She sighed trying to calm herself and slowly made her way downstairs. Buffy must've gone out, since her coat was missing from the hanger and she could here Dawn in the living room. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock on the door. Wiping her eyes, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Whatever grief she was feeling was replaced by a sudden surge of inhuman rage.

Amy was standing at the door, looking innocent and carefree as she smiled at Tara. The usually timid witch glared at her icily causing Amy to swallow nervously.

"Hi, er, I'm Amy." She introduced herself. Dawn looked up at this and stood up, but Tara shook her head at her. She stopped, understanding and nodded. She needed to stay out of this. She sat back down, watching the scene carefully.

"Yeah I know." Tara retorted coolly, folding her arms barring her entrance into the house. "Willow told me about you." Amy frowned at this and tilted her head. "I'm Tara, Willow's girlfriend."

"Oh, you're Tara?" She said dramatically. "Willow told me about you. Yeah all good things." She went on. Tara didn't smile or anything just continued to stare at her coldly and Amy shuffled on her feet nervously, it was actually quite intimidating. "Is Willow in by any chance?" She enquired; Tara went rigid with anger but kept her voice as calm as possibly. How dare she! How dare she come here after what she did Willow!

"Yeah, but she's asleep upstairs right now." She sniped back. Amy actually flinched at Tara's unusually but certainly righteous fury. "She's not feeling well." Amy nodded with a friendly smile despite her anxiousness and turned to leave.

"Oh ok. I'll, er I'll drop by tomorrow then. Hope she feels better." She went to leave, but Tara's voice stopped her.

"No you won't." She turned back to see the fierce protectiveness in Tara's blue eyes. She must have heard her wrong. Was Tara saying she wasn't allowed to see Willow?

"Excuse me?"

"You won't be dropping by tomorrow or any other day do you understand?" Tara all but snarled out the words, Dawn freezing up as she listened. She'd never seen Tara so angry; she was usually so quiet, so shy and so kind. To see her look so thoroughly _menacing_ made Dawn wonder is she was in some alternate universe. "You're going to leave Willow alone." Amy turned round, putting her hands on hips indignantly, glaring back at the Wicca.

"Sorry, but who're you to choose who Willow hangs out with?!" She sneered arrogantly but Tara did not back up, she just became more angry. "She has a right to go out with her friends…"

"Friends?" Tara repeated incredulously. Was the girl insane? "Friends?! What kind of person takes their _friend_ to go and see a Warlocke?! What kind of _friend _stands by and watches as said Warlocke violates her friend's mind?!" She felt angry tears fall from her face as Dawn noticed this but continued to say nothing, trying to focus on her work. "What kind of friend are you if you let Rack have his way with Willow, just to get some extra magic? What kind of friend are you?!" Amy looked incensed and felt her jaw drop.

"I didn't know he was going to do that!" She defended, "I had no idea he'd…"

"Shut up!" Tara shrieked in fury, taking a step forward to get right in Amy's face. "You're not coming anywhere near Willow every again. She doesn't need you or you _friendship_!" Dawn was terrified Tara was never like this. This was so out of character but then again she couldn't blame her, Willow was her girl. "Stay away from her!"

"And what're you gonna do if I don't?" Amy challenged sizing her up tauntingly. She immediately regretted that course of action.

In an extremely rare but brilliant display of aggression, Tara's hand lashed out in a furious slap across Amy's face. Dawn flinched at the sound, astonished at the sudden act. Amy was so stunned by the blow she stepped back and actually fell backwards off the porch and landed on her backside. She stared up to see Tara standing over, powerful energies coursing around her hands causing her to scramble away from in fright. Amy clambered to her feet, eyes wide as Tara scowled at her.

"Go away!" She cried out at her. "Don't ever come near Willow again!" Amy didn't need telling twice and she turned and hurried down the path, almost colliding into an amazed Logan, who quickly moved out of the way.

Amy shot a terrified glance over her shoulder at Tara as she fled. Maybe just this once, she'd do as she was told. Logan watched her leave, looking something between amused and astounded as he turned to look at the timid witch who was breathing heavily. She swallowed at little, turning to look at Logan who approached somewhat cautiously.

"Well you never cease to astonish." He said as he approached, clearly impressed. She blinked, still breathing heavily as he approached. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gazed at her. "You ok?" She nodded, a bit surprised at her own actions.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She whispered, a bit tearfully. "Willow's upstairs asleep if you're here to check on her." She stated. He nodded but squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"It is fine, if she is asleep I won't disturb her." She nodded again feeling a bit exhausted. To her surprise, Logan stepped forward and embraced her tenderly. She returned the embrace for a long moment, seeking comfort in the Archangel's embrace before pulling back, sniffing quietly.

"Thank you." He nodded smiling tenderly. "Come on in, I'm gonna go back up to Willow." He watched as she went back upstairs as he walked into the house, closing the front door behind him. When he entered, he looked to his life and smiled seeing Dawn, though she wasn't looking up now, focused on her work.

"Hey you." She looked up and grinned jumping to her feet. She bounded over to him in excitement.

"Logan! Hey!" She engulfed him in a hug, which he returned quite eagerly. He chuckled a little as she stepped back and eyed him up and down in her usual manner. He was still wearing all black from the club, the leather trousers and the boots. The only difference was he was now wearing the shirt open with a black wife-beater underneath. "You always wear these tank-tops." She pointed out, her eyes returning to his face. He raised a brow.

"Complaining?" He asked. She shook her head with suggestive grin.

"No, I like it." He rolled his eyes, but she knew he enjoyed the compliment. "You wear those for a reason after all." He arched a brow again and she grinned and pointed a finger at him. "To get noticed." He shrugged as she turned to go back into the living room and he followed.

"Hey it works does it not?" He asked. She tilted her head in silent agreement. "Besides, your friends noticed a few days ago didn't they?" She glared at him and he waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't mention that to me ok?" She practically growled causing him to snort. "They wouldn't have if I hadn't mentioned how hot you are." She froze, blushing a brilliant red at her admission. He simply took it in his stride.

"Think I am hot do you?" he asked. She raised a brow of her own and put her hands on her hips, looking at him.

"We've been over this." She reminded him, grinning again. "Anyone who doesn't is either blind or just plain stupid." He laughed at this as she giggled and she sat down. "What brings you?" she asked. He sighed.

"I've come to see Buffy. Something has come up today." She nodded; understandable that the new master of Sunnydale needed Buffy's help. Then she pouted playfully.

"So you didn't come to see me?" He smirked and tapped her nose. She wrinkled it cutely as he winked at her

"Seeing you is the added bonus Dawnie." She flushed prettily and he smiled. It was of those things about him that she adored and yet it still thoroughly frustrated her as well. Whenever she said something that indicated she liked him, he would immediately pick up on it and then would voice it. She was always wondering if he liked her too, whether the feeling was mutual.

Then she'd remind herself, why should it be? She's only the Slayer's little sister after all.

"But for the record, I was hoping to see you before I saw Buffy." She looked up at him in surprise and his face showed utter truthfulness and sincerity. Hope flooded through her

"Really?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Of course." He replied softly, a hand came up to touch her cheek. She instinctively leaned into his touch, locking eyes with him and she saw the honesty in his grey orbs. "Why would I lie to you?" She smiled, but had to fight down the disappointment that welled up when he withdrew his hand. "I like seeing you Dawn." Her face broke into an ecstatic grin.

"I like seeing you too." He winked at her and he sat down on the sofa and she plopped down next to him. "Buffy's out at the convenience store grabbing some goodies for this evening. It's sister night." She bobbed up and down excitedly.

"I'll bet." He replied and then glanced up the stairs. She followed his gaze and they both fell quiet for a moment, his smile disappearing as he did so. "How is she?" Dawn sighed.

"She barely eats, talks or comes out the room. Tara's in there with her all the time, but I think she's taken it real hard." She took a shaky breath. "I think she's getting better though, I heard Buffy talking to her." Logan nodded grimly.

"Willow knows…" Dawn glanced at him, biting her lip.

"About Buffy being in…?"

"Yeah." She nodded and looked back up the stairs again. Well, Willow deserved to know the magnitude of her mistake.

"How'd she take it?" Logan scratched his head, turning to her.

"Hard. Very hard." He didn't say anything else and they sat in silence for a few moments, neither wanting to saying anything. She sighed and slipped closer to him, seeking his comfort. He noticed and slid an arm round her, comfortingly. "How are you doing?" She nodded with a thankful smile.

"Ok." She answered. "Buffy still hasn't talked about it, but I'm not expecting her to, until she's ready you know?" he simply remained quiet listening to her talk. This was something she obviously kept to herself and was only telling him. "I've been real good to her, or least I hope I've been. I'm really getting my grades up, doing all my work and hanging out less after school. You're really the only person I come see after school these days." He smiled. Dawn came over his apartment some evenings just to talk to him. Once or twice Spike had come over and caught her there. He said nothing to Buffy, but teased Dawn mercilessly about it. But it was nice having Dawn to talk to.

"Yes, well I am always glad to have you." She smiled and went on.

"I've done all that just so she doesn't have to worry as much about me. I don't wanna get taken away, but then Spike saw to that." She pointed out. "So yeah, I'm being the good little sister so she doesn't have to stress over me as much." He smiled. This soon turned into an evil grin.

"Well, as good a little sister as you can be Dawnie." She scowled at him good-naturedly.

"Bite your tongue Logan." She shot at him jokingly, folding her arms in mock indignation.

"Bite it for me." Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she blushed brilliantly. The next moment she had seized a cushion and began trying to beat him with it. He laughed as he held up his arms to block it from hitting him. She was grinning madly as she did so, he leaned back trying to ward off her playful attacks.

"Bad man!" She cried jovially, still blushing. Oh damn him for being so tempting. "Bad, bad man!" She continued trying to hammer him with pillow in her hand. She swatted him as much as she could as he was laughing with her as she did so. "Oh you're gonna get it!" She threatened. But then he caught the cushion, and sly smile formed on his face.

"Oh, shouldn't make threats you can't back up Dawnie." He pulled her closer and she squeaked. Her eyes widened as his hands were at her sides and she began howling in laughter as he tickled her. She squirmed trying to get away, but failed miserably. She screamed with laughter, writhing on the sofa as he continued his assault. He didn't let up and was grinning as she just continued to shriek, as she twisted in an attempt to escape but again met with failure.

It was good to let go like this. She decided it was great just having fun every once in awhile with someone who wasn't Spike or Buffy or Janice. Just someone she could just have fun with without worrying about whether she'd upset them later. She kept trying to escape but Logan was too strong for her and tickled her relentless, reducing her to a puddle of giggles.

By the end of it all Dawn was draped across his lap, the back of her hand on her forehead as she tried to steady her breathing. He was gazing down at her, his arm across her stomach as she continuing giggling lightly as she gazed up at him. She grinned, not wanting to move from where she was enjoying it too much.

"Cheat." She grumbled he raised his eyebrows innocently.

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"You attacked me."

"With a cushion."

"You did hit me pretty hard."

"It was a cushion."

"A deadly weapon in your hands."

"It's a cushion!"

"Still counts."

"Wimp."

"You are the one who lost."

"Because you cheated."

"You wish." She giggled lightly and shook her head.

"Nah, I like you when you cheat." He chuckled warmly his eyes twinkling gratefully.

"Glad to hear it." he replied genuinely. "I do not intend to change any time soon." She smiled at him.

"Good. Don't ever change." She whispered, her hand going down to his on her stomach. The second her fingers met with his, a bolt of electricity shot through her. But he didn't retract his hand and she just laid hers over his.

Dawn studied Logan's face for any form of rejection and found none. Instead he was gazing at her intensely, causing her heart to thunder in her chest and her stomach to flutter in her stomach. She gazed back just as intensely, debating her actions carefully in her mind. Glancing down at her hand covering his, she licked her lips, now quite nervous before returning her gaze to his. Feeling a little braver when he didn't pull his hand away, she slowly began to push herself up towards him, eyes still locked with his.

Her breathing was ragged now. Was she doing the right thing here? The fact he hadn't snatched his hand away when she touched it. Was that an invite for her? She didn't know and at this point she didn't care. As her face slowly came closer to his, she could have sworn he was leaning down a little…

Just then the front door opened. Dawn flopped back down onto his lap, keeping her gaze locked with his, eyes wide realising what could have just happened. But at the same time, she really wished it had done. She glanced up from her place on his knees to see Buffy come through the door.  
Buffy stepped back from the door, putting the bag of treats down and hanging her coat up. She looked up and did a comical double take upon seeing her little sister lying across Logan's legs. Dawn guessed she was supposed to be embarrassed at being caught in this compromising position, but in truth she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Logan, hey." Buffy greeted him, glancing at Dawn in the 'I never saw this' manner. "What're you doing here? Other then letting Dawn have her way with you." Dawn squeaked in outrage as Logan laughed at this.

"Your sister's violent Buffy. She attacked me with a pillow." Dawn made to retort, but realised she would just make it more embarrassing for herself if she did. Buffy chuckled lightly.

"He cheated!" She whined, pouting. "He tickled me." Buffy rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "He comes here saying he needs to talk to you and then he tickles me. No fair!" She didn't move from her place on his legs. Buffy blinked and glanced at Logan.

"You need to talk to me?" She entreated brightly. He nodded. "What about?" He sighed and glanced at Dawn for a moment.

"I need to talk to your sister in private Dawnie." She understood but decided to be difficult just for play.

"But I'm comfy." She complained jokingly. He chuckled, his thumb brushing hers. She was just now realising their hands were still linked.

"Yeah so am I, but this is important Dawnie." She huffed so he poked her and she squirmed.

"Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going." She said dramatically and reluctantly pushed herself off of his lap and onto her feet. "But I wanna rematch!" She challenged pointing at him in a threatening manner. Buffy giggled_ Dawn's practically glowing when she's with him. Oh Dawnie._

"Anytime." He replied. Dawn grinned and leant down to kiss him on the cheek. This was something she decided she'd do whenever she saw him. He placed a kiss of his own on her cheek and she grinned dreamily at him. He winked at her before she turned and made her way to the stairs.

"You spoiled my fun." She hissed, half-playfully, half-serious, in Buffy's ear. Buffy shooed her away with a grin and Dawn bounded up the stairs, but not before sparing Logan a final glance.

Buffy chuckled a little and came into the living room. "So what's up?" Logan scratched his head before looking up at her.

"You may want to sit down, Buffy." She frowned at him, noticing the very serious tone in his voice. Nodding slowly, she made her way over to the armchair opposite the sofa and sat down. She looked at him curiously as he tried to pull his thoughts together.

"Really must be serious." She remarked casually. He snorted a little. "Come on, what'd you need to ask me?" He licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"What does the name Riley Finn mean to you?" Buffy stiffened immensely, her eyes wide as they stared at him. Their green depths were blazing with bitterness and anger. He had expected many different reactions from her, this being one of them and waited patiently for her to speak.

"Where'd you hear that?" She bit out. Logan raised his head at her sour tone and leaned back on the sofa. His cool and composed nature took control as he stared at her evenly.

"He was in the club today." Buffy's eyes twitched and they were blazing dangerously as he went on. "He was sitting at bar, while I was speaking to Spike. Spike told me his name but nothing more." He paused for a moment letting her digest the information. "He also told me I should to you about Riley."

"Why?" she snapped. She was angry, he noticed this, but her anger was not directed at Spike.

"Because he said it was not his place to tell me about Riley." She closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping and she sighed, crossing her arms. "Who is he?" She took a few calming breaths before meeting his gaze. He saw a great deal of pain swimming in her emerald eyes before she spoke.

"Remember I told about the boyfriend who went to see vampire whores and letting them feed on him?" he nodded. "Well that was Riley." Logan's eyes immediately shifted from grey to a lethal blue and he leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he listened to her. "Spike's the one who told me he was seeing them and Riley flew outta town afterwards without trying to explain his actions. He just told me to give him a reason to stay." Logan's jaw clenched, a look of disgust on his face.

"No wonder, he was looking at Spike like he wanted to stake him." He growled. Buffy nodded and went on.

"Riley's back then?" He nodded again, his eyes still glowing dangerously. "Why's he here? Did he tell you?"

"Apparently he's here looking for a demon egg nest. An anonymous informant informed him of the nest, so he has come looking for it." Buffy shook her head, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Shouldn't he need something a bit more solid?" She asked. Logan scoffed and nodded in agreement.

"That's what I said. But his wife," Buffy raised an eyebrow at this but let it slide, "told me they consider those kind of calls very seriously. They came here to search for it. And he wants your help."

"Tell me you're joking." She snarled, angrily. He shook his head. "Well he's gonna be disappointed." It was Logan's turn to raise an eyebrow and she shrugged. " What? He literally flies outta my life after seeing vampire whores and expects me to just drop everything and help him on a hunch?" she shook her head. "Sorry, but no." Ok so Buffy was a bit, no _very_ bitter, understandable.

"About his wife…" Logan thought he'd push the subject while it was here. She however didn't give him the chance.

"I'm not jealous." Her voice was blunt and honest and searching her thoughts Logan found she was not lying. "He's moved on, that's fine. He walked out on me, end of." He nodded.

"Look just so you know, he might come looking for you today." She nodded in acceptance though he could tell she was certainly not comfortable with the idea. "And with the fact Spike was part of the reason he left," she couldn't dispute that, though she did have to wonder what Spike's motives were on that particular occasion, "he may try to get some revenge." She felt a fresh surge of anger at this.

"If he's smart he won't." Logan nodded in agreement. Buffy sighed again this time in frustration. "I bet he's gonna somehow find out where I work and show up there at the worst time." Logan chuckled dryly and she couldn't but grin in wry sarcasm.

"If he does, just kick him out." She giggled a little and then checked the clock and groaned. He frowned.

"Speaking of work, I've gotta go." She stood up and went upstairs to grab her things. He remained where he was, still deep in thought. There was something out of place with all of this. Why now of all times would the Initiative decide to return to Sunnydale? Demon egg nests were quite common, depending on the species of course. He shook his head as Buffy came back downstairs, these questions would have to wait for the next to he saw Finn.

"Logan?" He turned to Buffy, who slipping her coat on and picking up her work stuff. "Could you keep Dawn company for a little bit, at least until Tara wakes up or something?" He raised his brows in surprise, pleasant surprise and nodded.

"Sure I would love to." She smiled at him, knowingly before opening the front. She waved and then made her way to the Doublemeat Palace. Logan laughed to himself quietly, before slipping off his shoes. Dawn came downstairs and grinned at him before pulling out a pack of cards.

…

Buffy rubbed her eyes as she handed out another set of orders to the customers. She took a quick break and went to splash some water over her face. The hours were tedious and she was exhausted but the money was needed. Though Spike's paying the bills meant she still had a few more months before she had use her own money. By that point she would have more than enough to cover the bills. A knocking on the door caused her to jump.

"Buff, it's getting crowded out there." A voice of a co-worker came through. She sighed.

"All right, I'm coming." She called back out. Picking up the hat she threw it on and went out to the front. Time to do her job.

"Welcome to the Doublemeat Palace, how can I…help you?" She blinked. This was _so_ not happening. Oh he really _did _have the _worst_ timing. _I hate it when I'm right._

"Hey." Riley greeted stiffly.

"You really are here?" She more stated than asked. Logan never lied to her after all. And of course, he'd predicated Riley would come and find her.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath and regained her composure. Or maybe she was fighting back the urge to punch him out the window, she wasn't quite sure.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Buffy," he started, ignoring the shouts from customers behind him. "Something's come up, I need your help." She rolled her eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed Riley, I'm kinda at work." She responded stiffly.

"Buffy…"

"No, Riley you can't just walk back into my life after you went and saw those…" she couldn't finish the sentence but his flinch made up for it, "and then decided to fly ceremoniously out of it, before coming back and just expecting me to help you." She spat harshly. He actually shrank back from her at her anger. "Come back when I've finished," she checked the clock for effect, "which will be in about three hours, so you're gonna be waiting awhile."

"Buffy…"

"Come on man!" Someone in the line shouted at him. "Hurry up already." Buffy smirked as Riley apologised to the people behind him.

"Riley, look I'm working right now, call me later." She snapped. She turned about to call up her next customer. But Riley hadn't moved.

"Buffy I'm serious." He argued. She saw red, her patience wearing thin due to the long day.

"So am I!" She shot back. Just then her boss came out of his office to find out what all was the commotion was about. The other customers had been getting quite impatient and rowdy.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked as he came over. Buffy looked at Riley angrily as if saying 'thanks now you've got me in trouble with my boss' "Buffy who's this?" her boss asked.

"Sorry boss, an old boyfriend. He's got a habit of picking bad times." She growled, glaring at Riley who fidgeted under her gaze. He didn't realise she'd be _this_ angry. Her boss looked him up and down and nodded.

"Well, Buffy it looks he's not leaving anytime soon." He pointed out. Buffy couldn't help but agree, albeit reluctantly. "Take a 5 minute break and talk to him." She nodded but was annoyed at the same time. As her boss called for someone to take over, she jerked her head to the corner. Walking over she folded her arms as Riley came over to her.

"Look Buffy…"

"Just tell me why you're here Riley." She growled this was the last thing she needed. Her old boyfriends had a habit of turning up at bad times, she noted to herself. "And if you say 'something's come up', you can forget about me being nice." She pointed at him. "It's been a long day, so out with it." He nodded. She was really bitter about it.

"The people I work for got a piece of information earlier this week." He began; she simply stared at him waiting for him to finish. "Apparently there's a demon egg nest in Sunnydale. I've been sent here to find it and neutralise it." He explained. She nodded; it was just as Logan had said, now for the important part.

"Who told you this?" She asked him. He looked down shamefully.

"We don't know."

"You don't know?!" She repeated incredulously. Logan had been right again they had no solid Intel. Riley sighed, now annoyed.

"It was anonymous informant, look Buffy." He put his hands on her shoulders and she tensed, her fist clenched feeling very uncomfortable with this. He seemed to notice this but ignored it. "I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't important. I need the best Buffy, I need you." She bit the inside of her mouth and swatted his arms down. He looked quite taken aback.

"Riley, you can't just come out of the blue and ask for my help with something you don't know that much about." She scoffed, glaring at him, shaking her head. "Until you've got something more solid to go, you're on your own." She rubbed her temples. "I've gotta get back to work." He looked shocked and grabbed her arm as she turned to go.

"Buffy…" She smacked his arm down and pointed at him threateningly.

"No!" She snarled. "Until you give me something that isn't just a hunch I'm not getting involved." She looked away. "I need you to go Riley." She spoke softly but firmly and this time he got the message. With a dejected and defeated sigh Riley turned and left.

Buffy took a moment to compose herself before heading back to the counter to take orders again.

…

Later that night, Riley rifled urgently through the cupboards of his motel room kitchen trying to distract himself. Sam was in the main room watching T.V and he leaned against the counter. He hadn't expected Buffy to be so utterly disagreeable and stubborn. She was always ready to jump into action, but maybe he'd underestimated her anger at him leaving. There was something different about her now, she seemed slightly colder and more cynical than he remembered. He brushed his hands through his hair as he thought back to the club.

Spike had been there and it made him quiver with wrath and hate to know that Hostile 17 was still in Sunnydale. He thought Spike would take the hint and just leave, but he didn't. He stuck around, despite everything like Buffy not wanting him and hell, everyone hating him he just stuck around. Riley guessed he should have just dusted Spike the first chance he got. If it weren't for Spike, Buffy wouldn't have known about him seeing those vampires.

And then there was the new master of Sunnydale. How did he know about Buffy? More importantly what was he? Whoever he was, he was obviously very powerful and commanded a lot of respect. But he was demon of some sort and that just meant he was in the way if anything went wrong. Riley growled and went back through the cupboards.

A knock on the door caused him to jump. He frowned and went to it. Sam was just getting out of the bed to answer it. "I've got it." He assured and looked out of the viewer, frowning. He pulled back and opened the door.

Warren stood there, looking sheepish. Well as sheepish as he could, considering how arrogant he was.

"Hey man." He greeted. He needed to play his cards right if he wanted this to work. Riley just frowned at him.

"Hey." He replied, looking the young man up and down. "Have we met?" Warren shook his head, smiling the most polite smile he could.

"No, I just heard you were in town and I've been looking over all the motels trying to find you." Riley's eyes narrowed.

"Well you found me." He said. "What do you want?" Warren looked at his feet and then back at Riley. It was time for the decisive move.

"I heard that you're part of the Initiative." Riley's eyes widened and he straightened as Warren hurriedly went on. "I'm just here because I heard you're looking for demon eggs." Riley softened a bit, leaning against the doorframe.

"You'd be right, but we haven't got much to go." He responded with a sigh. Warren fought back a devious smirk at this. "We don't know where the nest is, we only know who is moving them." He didn't see any harm in sharing this information with someone who had done their homework. Warren pretended to frown.

"Who's that?" he asked. Riley scratched his head.

"Someone called the Doctor. He's a demon we think, but we've never come across him before." Warren nodded.

"I think I might know something." Riley jerked up and looked at him eagerly.

"Really?" Warren nodded. Riley smiled thankfully. "Well whatever you've got will be great man." Warren felt a sense of triumph and satisfaction course as he took a deep breath for an effect.

"The Doctor isn't a demon." He clarified Riley frowned and tilted his head, folding his arms. "The Doctor's a vampire. A vampire called Spike." Riley froze, his eyes blazing with fury and Warren had to fight back a grin again. He could see Riley's mind working like clockwork, digesting the information.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Riley nodded slowly and looked thoughtful for a moment. If that was true, he needed Buffy's help. He didn't know how she would feel about, but he was sure she'd jump at the opportunity to stake the bleached vampire. "Thank you very much." He said holding out his hand to Warren. "This information helps us greatly." Warren nodded with a smile, shaking Riley's hand.

"Glad to be of help." He said his goodbyes to Riley and began to walk away as Riley closed the door to his hotel room. "Check mate." He smiled smugly and melodramatically as he strutted away feeling quite pleased with himself. If this went according to his plan, one of his problems would be taken care of.

As he walked away, he was blissfully unaware of Tiffany watching and listening from the shadows.

* * *

_A:N: I honestly didn't see Buffy helping Riley straight away after he just up left her the way he did, especially after going to see vampires. _

_Anyways, thoughts guys?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Spike looked down at the collection of eggs in the lower levels of his crypt and frowned, hands on hips. What the bloody hell was Clem doing with demon eggs? More importantly, how did he get them? Spike couldn't tell what kind of demon eggs they were, but he'd move from the crypt later on before anyone had the chance to catch him with them. Still he was more confused than ever. Clem made it habit to stay out of trouble and was your everyday nice guy-or demon. Clem and demon eggs weren't even meant to go in the same sentence, yet alone be put together in the real world.

Spike counted the eggs off one by one and counted 13. Thirteen demon eggs. Clem had outdone himself on his first go, and Spike hated the idea of it. Something about the whole thing stank; he brushed his fingers through his sleeked back bleached locks and exhaled noisily through his nose. With a sigh of frustration, Spike spared a final glance at the eggs and headed up to the upper level of his crypt. He climbed the ladder and closed the trap door. He remained kneeling over it for a long second brooding a bit.

_Brooding?! Oh Christ I'm turning into the poofter already. And I don't even have a bleeding soul! _He chastised himself mentally with a grim smile and disgusted shake of his head. Standing up, he went over to the fridge. He pulled out a small jaw of wolf's blood that Logan had sent over to the crypt via Willy and poured some into a glass. Taking a sip of it, he flopped into his armchair and turned on the television.

_Logan. _Spike's brain just clicked in and he closed his eyes, lowering his head and scolding himself for his stupidity. Forget about getting in trouble with Buffy, that was bad enough but now Logan was the master of Sunnydale and if he found out…Spike growled and mentally cursed Clem for getting him into this. He took another sip of his blood and spared a paranoid glance at his door hoping someone wouldn't come in.

If someone like Giles or Xander caught him now, then he could safely consider his membership in the Scooby Gang would be ripped up and thrown on a bonfire, shortly followed by himself. He put his glass down and rubbed his face angrily, partly angry at Clem but mostly at himself. He could only hope that nobody decided to pay him a visit and then he could move the eggs to a different location and be done with them.

But then again, knowing his brand of luck, someone would and then all hell would break loose…

**…**

"What? What did you just say?!" Giles exclaimed, coming from behind the counter to sit at the table with Dawn, Willow and Tara. Anya and Xander sitting on the steps, Anya perched on her fiancé's lap as he had his arms around her waist and she was stroking his hair. Dawn scowled.

"Riley's back in town." She repeated. All of them looked at each other shocked. "Logan gave me the scoop and Buffy confirmed it when she got back from work." Xander looked neutral at the moment, but everyone could see the fire of fury blazing in his dark eyes.

"How did Buffy know?" He asked. Dawn glowered causing everyone to tense.

"Because he confronted her at work." When she said this, everyone's jaws dropped.

"He what?!" Anya yelled also looking livid. Dawn just growled out her answer.

"You heard me."

"Son of a…" Xander began but the caught himself before he could slip into profanity. Willow looked up timidly; still a bit shy about speaking after everything she'd been through. But thankfully, due to the support from all her friends, she was getting back to her normal self.

"How did Buffy take it?" She enquired. Dawn's voice softened and her glare eased, so as not to frighten Willow. She was still quite frail mentally.

"To be blunt, she was _extremely _pissed." Anya snorted lightly at this, earning him a few frowns and she grimaced.

"Can you blame her?" She put forward. All of them shook their heads and she nodded. "Riley decided it was a good idea to go and see vampires for a few suck jobs and then when Buffy discovered this, he took the cowards way out and left. He told Buffy to give him a reason to stay, but he left without giving her a shadow of a chance" She scoffed and got up from Xander's lap and stomped round to the counter. "Oh I wish I was a vengeance demon again." She mused.

"Why's that honey?" Xander asked, though he already knew the answer before she said. And of course, Anya was bluntly honest.

"Because I'd be begging Buffy to make a wish for me, just so I could make him look at his own entrails." Everyone cringed at the imagery and she blinked at them. "What? I've done much worse to men who've committed lesser crimes." Giles cleaned his glasses.

"I'm not sure killing Riley would've made it any better." He pointed out. She shrugged as if to say 'not my problem' and he sighed. "I always had my doubts about Riley." Xander blinked at him.

"I thought you liked him?" Putting his glasses back on, Giles folded his arms and paced in front of them. The watcher thought for a moment.

"At first I…approved of him," he began, the rest of the gang listening to him. "But the second I found out he worked for the Initiative," he shook his head in something akin to disgust, "I couldn't trust a man who would work for such an organisation." He sighed and held up his hand, stopping Dawn before she could go on a tirade. "What they did to Spike was something I don't condone, but none of us can say it hasn't helped us in the long run." They all nodded grudgingly. Spike truly had become a member of the group now and all of them, including Xander and Giles appreciated his contribution to the group, despite a very rocky start. "But they kidnapped some innocent demons and even humans for experimentation, something that is unforgivable," he scoffed, "I've seen more humanity in Spike than I ever did in the Initiative." All of them looked shocked at this, the fact Giles was now willing to admit that was amazing.

"But why'd he come back to Sunnydale?" Tara questioned curiously. "If it wasn't to get back with Buffy why is he here?" Dawn shook her head.

"Logan didn't tell me everything, he just told me to be careful around Riley now. Logan doesn't trust him at all." She muttered still quite angry.

"And so you don't?" Xander asked calmly. Dawn looked at him evenly and nodded.

"Do you trust him Xander?" She challenged. He thought for a long moment. At first he had done, seeing as he was human and 'normal' until he found out he was an operative. Then after last year, with Riley walking out on Buffy and Spike being tortured by Glory and fighting along side them…the answer was clear to him.

"No." he answered firmly. Dawn nodded.

"Neither do I." She replied in a tone not to be argued with. "It's partly because of Logan yeah, he's the master of Sunnydale now, so if he doesn't trust him," they all nodded in agreement, "and Logan said something's going on, something bad and he's usually right in the long run. Riley being here isn't a good thing. And the way he just walked out on Buffy when the going got tough for him, especially after seeing those vampires. Sorry but I don't trust him anywhere near my sister, even if she is the Slayer" Tara smiled at how mature Dawn had become and the fact she was so observant. She'd grown up a lot and they hadn't noticed up until now.

"I agree," The normally timid witch said, earning some surprised looks at the conviction in her voice, she was usually so timid. "Buffy was really hurt by the fact he just left and now he comes back just when she's been brought back," Willow flinched at this, lowering her head, but this went unnoticed by the others, "and now she finally has her life as stable as it can be. Him coming back has probably really shaken her up now." They all nodded and Xander huffed.

"Just in the middle of work? He came to her in the middle of work and more or less demanded she help him?" he demanded incredulously. Dawn nodded, the scowl back on her face.

"That's what she said." She responded. "I've never seen her so angry, I actually steered clear of her for most of last night, she was _that_ mad." She sighed, "I really wish Spike had come over or something." Giles actually snorted and she glared at him, which faded when she saw a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh come Dawn," he said, "if Spike had found out, he'd have probably gone and killed Riley." They all tried to hide their grins of at this, all of them agreeing wholeheartedly with him. "As angry as Buffy is, I'm sure she wouldn't want that to happen." He chuckled, "or maybe she would, who am I to say?" Everyone chortled a little bit in agreement.

"True I guess. But maybe Spike would've been able to calm her down." Xander pointed out. Giles tilted his head, conceding the point to the young man. "So what do we do?" He asked.

"Well, we'd better wait to see what Buffy does," Willow spoke now, still quietly, but Tara's hand slipped in hers and she went on boldly, "if she decides to help him then we're gonna have to go with it." They all inclined their heads in resentful acceptance. "Hopefully Riley will realise that she's moved on and he no longer has a place in her life." Again nods of agreement met her statement.

"Regardless," they all looked up at Giles, who had a dark look on his face, "if Riley's in town and if the Initiative are the ones who sent him here, we must be on our guard." They all stared at him, silently acknowledging his point. "When the Initiative are involved, nothing good ever comes out of it. For anyone…"

**…**

Buffy stepped out of the Doublemeat Palace with a sigh of relief. It was noon and she'd just finished her final shift of the week. She looked around the sidewalks noticing, with some jealousy, the couples walking along. She huffed and threw her bag over her shoulder and began to walk home, cheerful but slightly withdrawn as well. What she didn't notice was that she had an observer in the alley across the street.

Warren watched through narrowed eyes as the Slayer did a quick scan of the road before going on her way. He never understood how she became the Slayer she looked so frail. No matter, with everything going to plan she'd have to make a choice he knew would be torture for her. And he would revel in it. He smirked darkly as he watched her leave; he still had a few more observations to make before he made his next move. He made to step out of the alley.

"You know," Warren yet out a yelp and jumped, whipping round and seeing he had an observer of his own, "I have a feeling you are here doing something you should not be." Warren's eyes narrowed as he saw Logan sitting on the top of one of storage containers, his arm braced on his knee as his grey eyes watched him coolly. "Don't you have better things to do in your spare time other than stalk somebody?" Warren paled a little.

"What I do is none of your business." He spat. Logan stood up and hopped of the container, casually. "Besides who in the hell are you anyway?" Logan scoffed lightly through his nose and paced casually around Warren. "Answer me!" Warren demanded.

"Ooooh. Touchy." Logan drawled and then chuckled at the rage on Warren's face. "I think you already know who I am."

"No can't say I do." Warren snarled.

"Oh really? Well then let me remind you," the Archangel's lips curled up a bit more, "I'm the guy who short-circuited half of the equipment in your van." Warren eyes widened with rage and he took a step forward, getting into Logan's face. Logan wrinkled his nose as if smelling something revolting.

"Do you have any idea how much time it took me to wire all those screens in that van?!" he snapped. The fact Logan had the nerve to show his face after doing what he did was infuriating.

"No I do not and I do not particularly care either." Logan replied coolly, Warren backed up a little bit, realising Logan wasn't intimated by him. "But what I do care about, or more correctly, _who_ I care about is the woman you happen to be spying on …Warren." Warren stiffened, going pale again. How did this guy know his name? And how did he know what he was doing?

"What the hell is it to you?"

"Simple." Logan took a step forward and Warren retreated a little. Despite his bravado, Logan could sense his fear in his greedy little mind. "I want you to stop pestering her and leave her be." Warren scoffed haughtily; it annoyed him that this person had the audacity to give him orders.

"Oh please," he sniggered as he spoke, "I don't take orders for you…" he waved his hand dismissively, "or anyone else." Logan's eyes darkened considerably and he advanced a little further on the human. Warren felt his bluster leave him as his back hit the wall.

"Then maybe I should warn you," Logan's voice was almost a growl as he glared lethally at Warren, every cell in his body was screaming at him to put this human down so he wouldn't be a problem, "that the only thing that is keeping you alive right now, is that small shred of humanity that is within you. But," he held one finger, "you should know that I realise you are behind those demons that have been harassing Buffy during patrol and that demon who almost entered her home last week." Logan's eyes turned bright blue and Warren gulped, now terrified for his life. "You're not playing by humanity's rules, you are playing by demonic rules and you should watch your step. Our laws are less forgiving than yours."

"Is that right?" Warren tried to keep his voice calm. Logan nodded threateningly, his still bright eyes glowing dangerously.

"You should quit while you're ahead Warren. Otherwise, I will put a stop to your little crusade personally and permanently." Warren's rage returned full force and his brown eyes widened furiously at this.

"Who do you think you are?!" he spat, straightening up, feeling self-assured in his fury. Logan raised his head a little, not at all impressed, "I am the last person you wanna mess with!" Warren hissed. Logan chuckled mockingly; Warren became feral and leapt at him.

The Archangel casually pushed him or more accurately, swatted him away into the wall. Warren careened into it and slumped to the floor groaning, his head bleeding from point over his eye and Logan crouched down in front of him, his still cyan eyes gleaming disturbingly.

"And I make a very, bad, enemy." He hissed venomously, making sure his words sunk in. As he watched Warren for a moment, he sneered at him and stood up slowly. Taking his chance, Warren scrambled to his feet and scurried away from him. Coming to the end of the alley, he turned and looked at Logan. His brown eyes burned with hatred, humiliation and anger but Logan simply winked at him tauntingly. Warren snarled, realising the situation was beyond his control and fled. Logan exited the alley in time to see him pushing through the crowds sending a terrified look over his shoulder every now and then.

Logan smiled in satisfaction, his eyes returning to normal and he took a deep breath relaxing. He turned to make his way to the club to see if anything had important had come up. He wanted to make sure Riley had not been back there, more importantly he needed to see if Tiffany had returned with any useful information. He took one step forward but then his eyes fixed on a point across the road.

He narrowed his eyes seeing the man from the bar again across the street. As with last night, the man was staring at him with those diabolical brown eyes once more, still wearing the military great coat his hands in his pockets. Logan's grey orbs shifting right back into cyan, that dark voice calling to him again as he licked his lips like a predator stalking his prey. The other man's eyes glowed a little as the two glared at each other. The voice in Logan's head began chanting in his head.

_What is he to you? Nothing! Take it break him! _

He clenched his fists dangerously as the man took his hands out of his pockets and flexed them as they both tensed ready to take action. Suddenly a van came to a stop in front of Logan for a split-second. But that second was enough as when the van moved once more, the person was gone. Logan's eyes returned to normal and he frowned his eyes scanning the road for any sign finding none. He growled, punching the wall causing one of the bricks to shatter and a passing couple jumped in shock and continued on just a little bit faster.

_That's twice in two days. There cannot be another one here. The dark energy of the Hellmouth should be masking my presence._ He thought to himself, his eyes fixed on the ground in contemplation.

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate in his jacket pocket. Frowning, he pulled it out and flicked it open.

"Hello…?" He paused for a moment to listen to the person at the other end of the call. "Ok, Willy I'm on my way."

**…**

Logan walked into the club, seeing Willy at the bar cleaning a glass. It was more or less empty at the moment, but with the sun setting the patrons would be pouring in any time soon. The club was going to open soon, so he needed to see what the Snitch wanted. The second Willy saw him; he put his glass down and beckoned him over hurriedly. Logan approached and sat at the bar.

"This had better be important Willy." Logan said shortly, "This is my night off remember?" Willy gulped a little and nodded.

"Yeah, well I just thought you should know there's someone here who wants to speak to you." He said. "He's got info on the whole Initiative being back into situation." Logan immediately became interested and leant forward eagerly.

"You're serious?" He pressed, Willy nodded, "Where is he?" The Snitch pointed over to the booth Logan had been sitting at the night previously and Logan saw someone sitting there but couldn't make out whom it was. He nodded and pulled out his wallet and handed Willy about $100 in thanks. "Thanks Willy." The barman nodded with grin as Logan got up and moved over to his booth.

He calmly walked past the waitresses who gathering for the evening, complimenting a few of them as he went past, causing them to blush. He reached the table and his eyes widened in shock.

"Clem?" The friendly demon smiled sheepishly and held out his hand in greeting. Logan shook it and slipped into the booth opposite it him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, and then berated himself for the stupid question that would have obvious answer. Willy had told him already.

"I uh…" Clem began, playing his hands for a long moment before taking a deep breath. "I heard about Riley being back in town." Logan nodded, draping his arm over the back of the leather chair, listening intently. "Well, I thought, um, I thought you should know that I think Spike's in trouble." The Archangel arched a brow and leant back a little. Spike?

"What makes you think that?" The demon stuttered a little and fidgeted a bit, Logan waited patiently for him to talk.

"You know, those um, those demon eggs that Riley was talking about?" He asked. Now how did Clem find out about that? Logan's brows furrowed as he stared intensely at him. "Spike has them." Logan thought for a moment. Spike and demon eggs in the same crypt? No it didn't make it any sense, he had hired demons once sure, but Spike would never do that even at his worst. Unless…

"And how do you know that?" Logan got his answer before Clem even replied. The guilty look on the demon's face gave him. But Logan noticed something else in his eyes as well: fear. Fear of what? Even though he had his answer, it still shocked him.

"Because I gave them to him…" He mumbled. Logan's eyes widened and he leaned towards Clem dangerously.

"What?" Clem flinched at the sudden harshness in Logan's voice, keeping his eyes downcast. He knew he was in trouble. Logan shook his head in astonishment. Clem, the most harmless demon in the Hellmouth was handling demon eggs. Just when he thought he'd heard everything. "Why would you do that?" Clem licked his lips.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Doctor right?" Logan nodded. Everyone had, one of the most notorious demon smugglers in the modern world. Yet somehow he always managed to elude everyone, even Archangels, which said a lot. "Well two nights ago I was approached by someone claiming to work for him…"

"Someone?" Logan cut in. Clem nodded meekly, eyes still looking at the table. "What kind of someone? Vampire? Demon?"

"Human." Logan blinked again. That couldn't be right.

"Human?" Clem could only nod awkwardly again and Logan's gaze hardened into a confused glare. "The Doctor doesn't hire humans Clem." He remarked.

"I know, let me explain." He entreated so Logan beckoned for him to do so and he took another breath. "This guy came to me two nights ago and claimed to be working for the Doctor. I knew that couldn't be right, but I didn't want to chance it you know?" Logan remained silent, taking in all the information Clem was giving. "Well he started talking about how Spike owed the Doctor a favour, which again I thought wasn't true because Spike would never get involved with the Doctor..." Logan grew impatient.

"Get to the point Clem." Clem apologised and went on.

"Well, he told me he needed me to give these demon eggs to Spike. So I asked him what kind. He said Suvolte." Logan brow creased again. Ok that was unusual; Suvolte demons never had anything to do with humans unless their territory or family was threatened. They were harmless unless provoked and tended to flee humans at first sight. "I told him no and then he threatened me with a gun."

"He threatened you?" Clem nodded. "So you agreed?" Clem looked down in shame and swallowed.

"I'm sorry, panicked." Logan shook his head kindly.

"No, it's ok. What did this human look like?" He insisted Clem closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember anything he could and Logan once again waited coolly for him to give him his answer.

"About 5'9 I think, maybe taller. Bit on the nerdy side." Logan's eyes twitched at this oh he was _unbelievable_. "Black hair, brown eyes..."

"Did he give you a name?" Clem gave a small nod of affirmation. "Was it Warren?" Clem glanced up at him sharply, giving him the answer he was looking for and Logan waved him off. "I know who you are talking about. Hopefully he won't be causing any more trouble, though I sincerely doubt he is smart enough to heed my warning." Logan sighed angrily. "So Warren threatened you with a gun and you gave the eggs to Spike?" Clem could only nod.

"I'm sorry man." He responded clearly upset now. "I was just really scared. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Logan surprised him by smiling.

"You did the right thing Clem, coming to me." He pondered something for moment and then nodded to himself, causing Clem to frown. "Look I want you to stay in the one of the rooms in the club for a little while." Clem blinked and Logan continued. "Once Warren finds out his little plan has failed, he'll probably come looking for you. However, he is too much of coward to come in here after what happened last time." He grinned at the memory of Warren by bullied by the vampires. "So just stay here for about a week and then you can go home." Clem thought for a moment and then nodded with a thankful smile. "Go tell the Snitch your room is courtesy of me." Clem seized his hand and shook it.

"Thanks Logan. That means a lot man." Logan smiled at him and Clem slid out of the booth and headed over to the bar to talk to the Snitch.

Logan rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. So Warren was behind the eggs but why? It wouldn't make sense framing Spike, vampires and demons mingle everyday and demon nests weren't much of a big deal. Trading demon eggs was looked down on but not entirely uncommon. But then with the Doctor involved could happen. Logan shook his head frowning, what would Warren gain from this? The plan was clever but at the same time had several flaws, which had already jeopardised it immensely. Logan leant his head back, still deep in thought.

"Master?" he turned his gaze to Holly who was gazing at him before looking down sheepishly.

"What's up Holly?" He asked, careful not to make his tone sound demanding. She looked and he smiled at her, causing a blush to cross her cheeks.

"Tiffany's here master." She informed him, pointing towards the bar. He followed the direction of her hand and saw the vampire sitting at the bar, gazing at him intently, her arms laid across the counter, obviously waiting to be summoned. Logan smirked at her. "She says she's got something information for you." He nodded and glanced at Holly.

"Thanks Holly." She smiled again and walked away. Logan then beckoned Tiffany over with two fingers. She smiled saucily and sauntered over to perch on the table and crossed her legs. Logan leant back lazily once again and gazed up at her intently. "So, what have you learned?" he enquired.

"Well for one, that Riley seemed to have got his information from a human in Sunnydale." Logan inclined his head curiously and she went on. "When I was watching him last night, a kid named Warren knocked at his door." Now it all made sense, Warren's little scheme was to get the Initiative to either take Spike out of the picture or somehow get Buffy to do it.

"Warren again." He chuckled dryly as Tiffany shared his smile. "He's also the reason the demon eggs are in Sunnydale." Tiffany frowned at this.

"Hold on, he brought the demon eggs into Sunnydale?" Logan nodded, his eyes narrowed slightly and Tiffany growled. "Stupid punk."

"Why?"

"He told Riley something that was both thoroughly stupid and ridiculously untrue. Yet somehow Finn brought it." Logan scoffed.

"Doesn't surprise me." He answered. "What did he tell Riley?"

"That Spike is the Doctor." Logan choked on something invisible and looked at her in astonishment.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He told Riley that Spike is the Doctor." She chuckled at the look on Logan's face. "Yeah, that was my reaction." Logan snorted at this, eyes wide with amusement and bewilderment. Didn't Warren know anything?

"Spike is the Doctor? Right, when did Warren come up with that? When he was high on his own ego?" He shook his head. "Warren doesn't know anything about our society it seems." Tiffany nodded.

"The best part is, Finn brought it entirely." She informed him. Logan closed his eyes almost painfully. Riley was beyond foolish. "Master," he glanced up at her, "what're we gonna do?" He smiled darkly.

"You have done what you needed to do," he said calmly. "I'll have Willy arrange for a willing donor as your compensation, just don't kill them." Tiffany grinned at this prospect, licking her lips in agreement. "I however, have a Slayer to visit." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm wigging over that. I mean you're the master of Sunnydale and yet you're all buddy-buddy with the Slayer." He chuckled at the thought and smiled.

"Nice work Tiffany." She nodded and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Anything for you." She replied with a wink before she turned and made her way to one of the rooms upstairs. He rolled his eyes at her before going over to Willy to arrange her donor. When this was done, he said his goodbyes and headed out. He lost himself to his thoughts as he moved out into the streets, the sun still setting slowly and made his way to the Magic shop where he knew Buffy would be.

Warren's plan, Logan did not completely understand it, though at the same time he found himself grudgingly admiring how intelligent it was. Either Buffy would be forced to stake Spike for going back to being 'evil', or a wedge would be driven between them and by the time she found out the truth, Spike would either be dust or back in the hands of the Initiative. He sighed Warren went through a lot of trouble and by the look of things, it was all to make Buffy's life hell. Well either way that's how it would turn out.

Logan found himself glad he'd sent Tiffany after Riley after all. Usually vampires weren't trustworthy but she was one of his most trusted informants and would gladly vouch for Spike. So at least that flaw in Warren's little scheme had been exposed, so hopefully things wouldn't get too difficult.

However, that left the issue of Riley and the Initiative. Given what Buffy and Dawn had told him, Riley would undoubtedly seek to get some revenge on Spike. No doubt he probably blamed the vampire for the break-up with Buffy, even though his own actions probably brought it on. And he never gave Buffy a chance to get him to stay. Logan hoped he get to Spike before all this got too far out of hand. But first he needed to know of Riley had been back to see Buffy at all during the day.

**…**

The Scoobies sat in the Magic shop, all eyes on Buffy. Dawn's observation that she'd been merely angry was something of a massive understatement. Buffy was livid, she was stalking up and down in front of the counter. Willow and Tara were looking through some books of spells, Tara rubbing her girlfriend's back supportively. Dawn was surfing the web randomly whilst Giles and Anya were sorting things out behind the counter.

Xander watched Buffy pace for a moment. He'd seen her angry before, a few times with him but never so utterly furious. He cleared his throat, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Buff," she still didn't stop pacing, "if you keep walking up and down like that, you're gonna be digging your own trench." She stopped and looked at him for a second and then snorted, a smile forming on her face.

"Sorry." She sighed. "Just I'm really, really…"

"Angry?" he finished for her. She nodded. "Look, Buffy, Riley coming back into town after what he did is probably the dumbest thing he's ever done." She giggled lightly and nodded.

"I know I just can't believe him." She growled, kicking the wall lightly, without using her Slayer strength. "I mean at the least he should've apologised first, but no, the first thing out of his mouth was 'I need your help,'" she scoffed angrily, "well at least that hasn't changed about him." Xander sighed and stood up and went over to her.

"Look, Buff," she glanced up at him, arms folded in one of her typical defensive postures, "As much as I agree with you I think you shouldn't let it bother you so much," he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently, "Riley had his chance, you've moved on and you shouldn't let him being here upset you this much." She sighed and smiled slightly.

"Yeah you're right." She pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Xand." He nodded. Just then the small bell noise of the door sounded as it opened and everyone looked up to see who entered. Dawn grinned ecstatically jumping up from her seat.

"Hey Logan" The Archangel chuckled as she bounded over to him and engulfed him in a hug. Buffy and Xander grinned knowingly at each other as the rest of the Scoobies smiled at Logan.

"Hi Dawn." Logan replied, ruffling her hair causing Dawn to pout and try to fix it. "Working hard?" She grinned, hooking her arm with his as they walked down the steps into the main area.

"Just surfing the web." He rolled his eyes.

"Lazy." She swatted his arm with a scowl.

"I've been doing my homework." Logan raised a brow and looked at Buffy, who shrugged.

"If she has, I wasn't there." She said. Dawn began to splutter indignantly causing the rest of the Scoobies to chuckled

"Meanies." She pouted and Logan smirked again and poked her lightly. She squeaked and tried to swat him again but he moved back just a bit causing her to stumble but he caught her and put her back on her feet with an amused look.

"Lazy and clumsy." She blushed and glared at him playfully but he just waggled his eyebrows. "Now go back and do your…web-surfing thing." She pouted again and he simply tapped her nose, she wrinkled it and smiled at him before going back over to the table to sit with Willow and Tara.

Logan spared Willow a look for a moment. She met his gaze and smiled hesitantly. He returned and gave her a supportive wink as well. She giggled a little and then Logan heard her voice in his head. It was something they had been doing for a little bit, whenever there were others around them, they would speak telepathically. Since Logan could do it without magic, Willow didn't have to worry about falling back into old addictions.

"_I'm fine you know." _Her voice said to him .He chuckled a bit and sent a message back.

"_Just making sure." _He heard her giggle in his mind again as she gave him a grateful smile before she returned her attention to the spell book Tara was reading as he turned his attention to Buffy.

"Is Spike around?" He entreated calmly. She shook her head and he could see the disappointment in her face.

"No, he's not. Still at his crypt I think." She looked at him curiously. "Why?" he shrugged. He needed to keep this quiet; hopefully he could solve the problem before Buffy found out what was going on.

"Just wondering, I need to talk to him." She nodded but didn't press the issue, to his relief. "Hard day?" He asked. He could feel her anger from halfway across Sunnydale before he arrived. She rubbed the back of her head as Xander moved away somehow sensing Logan needed to talk to Buffy alone. "Or is something else on your mind?" Logan continued. She huffed.

"Work wasn't so bad." She admitted calmly. She noticed Dawn glance at Logan again over the screen of the laptop and she raised her brows at her little sister in amusement. Dawn flushed prettily and hid her face once more. "But the fact Riley's in town really bothers me." She clarified. He nodded once more.

"He came to you at work didn't he?" She rolled her eyes but giggled as well.

"You hit the nail right on the head. How do you always know?" He snorted and tapped his head with a smug merriment and she groaned in mock-annoyance, shoving him good-naturedly. "All right, let's just ignore that moment of 'Buffy ignorance'" he chuckled dryly.

"Well you're not as angry as I sensed last night." He mused she shrugged in response. "So you must have either punched someone really hard or you just slept it off." She giggled again and folded her arms as they both leaned against counter.

"I want to punch _Riley_ really hard." She answered, some of the irritation at her ex coming back again. "I almost did last night."

"I do not blame you." Logan said, nodding. "Still," he sighed, "he is here for a good reason." Buffy frowned and looked at him pointedly.

"The eggs are legit?" he nodded grimly and she growled. "Great now I have to help him." He pursed his lips, crossing his arms. Everyone was so caught up in what they were doing they didn't hear the bell going for a second time.

"Well, if what you have told me about Riley is correct, then we can both agree that he cannot get anything done by himself." She laughed merrily and he grinned, also laughing a little.

"What the hell?!" Both of them glanced up to see Riley standing there with Sam. Riley was staring wide-eyed at Logan and Buffy. She just stared back passively and Logan struggled to keep a straight face at the look of dismay on the soldier's face at seeing him there.

"Speak of the devil." He remarked offhandedly, causing Buffy to snicker. Riley came forward swiftly, his hand drifting to his gun and immediately Logan's eyes glowed blue causing him to freeze. Moreover, Buffy had immediately unfolded her arms, clenching her fists and her emerald eyes had narrowed in a deadly look that he recognised from when he'd patrolled with her. She got it just before she dusted a vampire.

"Don't even think about it." Buffy threatened in a growl. Dawn having noticed what Riley was thinking, stood up and moved to stand next to her sister, arms folded and eyes blazing. "If you do, your wife will be driving you straight into the ER." He stepped back, eyes going large at the threat. Sam also looked shocked at this. Riley had always spoken so highly of Buffy

"What's he doing here?!" he demanded incredulously, gesturing wildly at the Archangel, whose eyes had returned to their grey colour. Buffy scoffed again.

"He's welcome here. He's a friend." She returned. Riley stammered at a loss for words. She's friends with the demon master of Sunnydale? When did this happen?

"I beg your pardon?!" He barked. The other Scoobies looked ready to step in by this point all of the glowering at him, even Giles had fixed him with an icy glare. Logan however held his hand up, immediately placating the Watcher.

"Don't bother Buffy. He would not understand." He stated. Buffy gave a derisive snort. "I was just taking my leave, I have business to attend to." He glanced at Buffy and winked. She shook her head with a grin; she knew he was now up to mischief. "I will see you guys later." They all smiled at him saying the same thing. However he sent a message to Willow causing her eyes to widen and then she scowled up at Sam. Smirking Logan turned his attention to the younger summers who was still glaring at Riley. "Dawnie." She turned to him, brows raised expectantly and he kissed her on the cheek. She, as usual, returned the act, not caring what Riley saw.

Riley stared with wide eyes at the spectacle as Logan brushed past him and went to the door. Somehow through the dreamy expression on her face, Dawn eyed Riley with contempt, giving Buffy a quick look before going back over to the table.

"Buffy…" Riley began. She cut him off, at the knees.

"Don't even start Riley." She threatened dangerously, eyes blazing now. "First you come back here and practically demand my help and now you're judging me based on who my friends are." He looked down, closing his eyes he didn't want to fight with her, but she wasn't making it easy.

"Buffy…could you just calm down…" immediately Riley realised he'd just said the wrong thing.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Everyone in the magic shop went silent as Buffy was literally trembling with rage now. "You go and see vampires, you walk out on me and now you come back with your perfect life and new little wife and just demand my help!" She spat; Riley reeled now seeing all of the rage and pain in her eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Excuse me…" Sam suddenly cut in gently. Buffy looked up at her, as she came down to them. The woman was trying the more friendly approach, which earned her some of Buffy's respect. However Willow decided to play the role of best friend and glared at the woman. Logan's message had been that Riley and Sam were married. "I know that you and Riley are probably not on the best of terms," Buffy huffed at this but Sam went on bravely, "but we've got a reliable source of information now." Buffy cocked her head, slightly interested now and glanced back at the woman's husband.

"Really?" she asked. Riley nodded stiffly. He still wasn't happy about Logan being here.

"Yeah," he answered, "we know where the eggs are now and we also know who the Doctor is and where we can find him." Buffy's brows furrowed a bit and she observed him for a moment.

"So are you gonna tell me?" She enquired. He sighed angrily and folded his arms.

"Buffy, I can understand why you're angry." She grunted at this and turned away, now he was patronising her. "But look I wouldn't be here if I didn't need your help, I said I needed the best Buffy." She stiffened, all of her fury returning. "I can fill you in the way, but please I need you to trust me." She thought for a moment.

Trust him? After he'd gone and seen vampire whores and then left her high and dry without giving her a chance to try and get him to stay, he expected her to just trust him? She growled to herself now, frustrated. There was a time if he'd asked her to jump, she would've asked how high? But now she could barely stand to look him in the face. He was just like Angel, leaving her and then coming back to screw her life up. But no more.

"Fine." She said resignedly and Riley smiled thankfully. Dawn glared at him when she saw this and wanted to cause him physical harm, Xander had the same thoughts as he clenched and unclenched his fist a few times to relax, Anya came over to put her hand on his arm and he relaxed a bit while Willow now glared at both of the Finns. "On one condition." She added. Riley frowned, glancing at Sam who nodded and he turned back to her.

"Ok."

"Once this is over, you leave Sunnydale, never come back and stay the hell away from me." Riley's jaw dropped and he shook his head in disbelief, everyone else looked pretty shocked by this as well, even Dawn was wide-eyed and staring at her sister as if she was someone else. "I'm serious." Buffy continued turning round and they realised she'd never been more serious about anything else in her life. "I don't ever wanna see you again after this Riley. After what you did…" She paused shaking her head, "I can't ever forgive you for that and I can barely look at you anymore."

Riley swallowed; hurt more than he could explain. He couldn't believe what she'd just said, there was no way this was the Buffy he'd fallen in love with. She was so cold to him now. But he resigned himself to the fact, knowing anything he said would probably lead to his ass getting kicked.

"Whatever you want Buffy." He mumbled, before shifting back into soldier mode. "Let's go." She gave a short nod and turned to Giles who had read her mind, coming from the training room with her weapon of choice. He tossed her a stake, which she caught dutifully with a small smile. Giles nodded proudly at her as she turned and followed Riley out the door.

**…**

Spike sat watching the T.V, more correctly watching the ice hockey game with great interest. It was the Chicago Blackhawks playing the St Luis Blues, he wasn't paying as much attention to the score as he was paying attention to players. He roared with laughter as one of Blackhawk plays slammed an opponent into the side and as a fight almost broke. He supposed nobody else would be laughing this hard but well he was mainly because he loved watching a good brawl. He still chortled as play restarted.

He suddenly jumped, as there was knock on his crypt door. He tensed, not sure what to expect. Normally having visitors wouldn't bother him but the fact there was a nest of demon eggs in his crypt he unusually skittish. Still he thought there was no reason to be impolite. Not wanting to get up, he lounged back in his chair and took a sip of his bear.

"It's open." He called. The door opened and immediately he went still and his eyes were wide. _Bugger._

Logan came through the door and shut it behind him. He stepped down, grinning at the vampire, hands in his bomber jacket pockets as he glanced at the T.V screen for a moment. He raised his brows, still watching the game.

"Ice hockey huh?" He put forward. Spike felt his body relax a bit and nodded with a smirk. "Who's playing?"

"Chicago Blackhawks and St Louis Blues." He replied. "Blackhawks are winning." He remarked. Logan sniggered.

"Not by much."

"Still winning aren't they mate?"

"I suppose." Spike glanced up at him and eyed him for a moment as Logan continued to watch the hockey.

"So what brings the master of Sunnydale to my humble abode?" Logan chuckled and turned fully to look at Spike, still smiling. But there was something in his eyes that unnerved the master vampire so he remained on his guard for anything unexpected.

"Where to begin?" Logan sighed and at this Spike stiffened. _Oh bugger, that ain't a good sign._ "Are you familiar with a human named Warren Mears?" Spike arched his brow, standing up and going over to his fridge and throwing the now empty bear bottle away.

"Only met him the once." Spike answered truthfully. But he didn't need to fill Logan in on the details of the meeting, especially since they concerned the now destroyed Buffybot. "Haven't really seen him since then and frankly, I'm glad I haven't." Logan nodded at this.

"He's been getting involved in the demonic politics recently." Spike chuckled dryly and put his hands on his hips, turning back to Logan now.

"Yeah? Why's he still breathing then?" He enquired, jokingly.

"Because he is human." Logan remarked, but Spike could see a very dark rage in Logan's eyes as he spoke about Warren. "But he has been meddling in business that is none of his concern."

"Such as?" Spike asked, now genuinely curious. A human involved in demonic affairs was almost unheard of. The only one he knew intimately associated with the demon society was Willy The Snitch but for a human to be involving himself in the demonic community was nothing short of unusual.

"Well for starters, he is the reason that Soldier boy is in Sunnydale." That got Spike's attention and he frowned, folding his arms now. Warren had somehow been able to convince Riley to come to Sunnydale?

"How?" Logan sighed, now for the tricky part.

"He was able to get his hands on a collection of demon eggs." He paused for a moment, eying Spike for a reaction. The vampire stiffened almost immediately at the mention of the eggs. "Suvolte eggs." Spike's eyes widened almost comically at this.

_Demon eggs?! Oh bloody hell! If they're the ones in my crypt I'm gonna beat Clem to death!_

"How the bloody hell did he manage to pull that off?" Spike exclaimed. Logan shook his head. That was something he himself would have liked to know. "Did he make a deal with Satan or something?"

"I have no idea, but the real problem is that he threatened someone into trading them." Logan answered. Spike licked his lips nervously as Logan fixed him with one of the most fearsome glares he had ever witnessed in his unlife. "Clem."

_Oh bollocks…_

"Clem?!" Spike exclaimed. Logan nodded grimly, Spike let his head drop in defeat. Things were just going from bad to bloody worse! "Jesus Christ." He growled.

"Don't blasphemy," Logan chuckled, "Clem came to me today and informed me of Warren was doing. I also had one of my vampires spy on Finn and she learned that he intends to make a move soon." Now Logan looked up at Spike and was done playing games. "So now my question for you is, where're the eggs Spike?" The vampire sighed in defeat and folded his arms.

"How did you figure out it was me?" he enquired. Logan waved his hand dismissively.

"Clem told me he was worried you would get in trouble because of him and with what Tiffany told me, the rest was easy to put together." He answered coolly. Spike scratched his head in submission, knowing the gig was up. "Where are they?" Spike gestured to the trap door.

"In the lower level, I had no idea they were bleeding Suvolte eggs." He snarled in annoyance. "Bloody Warren! Threatening Clem like he did." Logan nodded in agreement but needed Spike to focus.

"We don't have time for that now." Spike looked at him with frown. "Riley is probably on his way here with Buffy, he thinks you're the Doctor." Spike blinked at this, was Riley that stupid to think a vampire was the Doctor? Logan shrugged in a 'yeah I know he's an idiot' gesture. "Show me." He commanded him again.

The bleached blonde nodded, moving over to the trap door and opened it. He dropped down, shortly followed by the Archangel and he led him through the lower level of his crypt. Walking past his bed, Spike reached a small curtain and pulled it back, revealing the nest to Logan.

The Archangel crouched down and observed the eggs calmly. "How many of them are there?" He enquired. Spike thought for a moment.

"13 I think." He answered as best he could. Logan looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Look I only got them this morning, I don't exactly have a bleeding receipt for them." Logan guffawed a little and checked the eggs again.

"What time did you get them here?"

"About 8 why?"

"So you've had them just about 14 hours?" Spike could only nod at Logan's estimation, but considering it was evening outside, he wasn't arguing. "We need to move them and soon." Spike turned to go and grab his duster. "Er Spike?" he turned back around, to see a look of concern on Logan's face.

"What?" He asked in puzzlement. Logan turned his eyes up to him.

"Why haven't you frozen them?" The vampire blinked and Logan closed his eyes, his head dropping a bit in exasperation. _Foolish vampire._

"Excuse me?" Spike returned, now thoroughly confused. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose with a grunt of irritation got up from his crouch to stand up next to Spike, arms folded.

"You need to keep Suvolte eggs frozen when they are in storage." Spike turned to him now, looking more perplexed than before at this.

"Why would I need to do that?" he replied.

"Because if they are not kept frozen for long periods of time then there is a chance that they might," a loud cracking noise caught both immortal's attention both slowly turned, eyes wide to see all of the eggs starting pulsate violently, "hatch." Logan finished, his arms unfolding to fall to his side as the two of them took a step back as the first Suvolte burst free from the confines of its egg.

The small crab-like demon screeched at the two, causing them to wince and their heads to start throbbing. Soon a second, grey hatchling emerged from the nest, also shrieking. More and more of the young demons began to burst from the shells around them until finally Logan and Spike found themselves standing in front a small horde of demons all growling and shrieking at them. Logan's gulped nervously, feeling extremely sympathetic for the demons in front of them.

They were only hatchlings, just emerging into the world of life. But due to someone's meddling now they had no chance of living. He made a silent oath to pay a visit to Warren when he got the chance.

"Oh hell!" Spike spat, as he and Logan continued to retreat a few steps. "I've got an entire nest of Suvolte demons in my crypt. I've really done this time." He mused darkly, shaking his head furiously.

"Oh you think?" Logan retorted humourlessly. He glanced over his shoulder to the passage leading to the upper level of the crypt. "We can't let them get out. They are too dangerous to be left to their own devices" Spike looked at him wide-eyed as one of the Suvolte's growled at them.

"Now hold on a bloody sec Logan, they're just hatchlings…"

"Who have already been driven insane due to the loss of their mother." Logan interrupted. Spike's eyes went round with realisation and Logan nodded sadly. "Without the mother to comfort them when they hatch, these younglings are beyond our help. The mother's song would have soothed them, but now they're just mindless animals who will hunt and kill without discretion." He took another step back, tense as one of the demons looked ready to attack. "We have to put them down." As if that was the cue, one of the small demons leapt at him with another screech.

Temporally knocked out of focus by the high-pitched sound, Logan found himself pinned to the wall by the demon. His eyes turned blue in his sudden battle rage and he threw the demon off of him. It came back at him, but he blocked its attempted attack and seized its head with both hands. He jerked it to the side and heard bones snap. Dropping the lifeless corpses he kicked another hatchling back into the wall, before punching straight through its chest, severing its spine.

Spike struggled with one of them as a second tried to get him from behind. He ducked and the two demons collided. With intensely loud screams, they began tearing at each other in rage as Spike hurried over to the weapons chest he kept in his crypt. Yanking it open, he pulled out a sword and an axe. Leaving the sword for a moment, he turned and beheaded on of the youngling that came at him, the one it had just been fighting with laying shredded on the floor. Shifting into game face, he seized the sword again, turning to Logan.

"Logan!" he chucked the blade over to him. Logan caught it expertly and used the sword to block the attempted attack on him before forcing the demons arm down. He then cleaved the Suvolte in two. However he was forced to back peddle away as three more charged at him wildly. Spike hacked at another in between the shoulders before slamming the axe blade into its skull. He placed his boot on it to shove it off the blade as the rest advanced on him in a frenzy. He growled as he retreated a little, as Logan had to move up the passage leading to the ladder.

**…**

Riley pushed open the gates to Restfield cemetery and marched forward, heading towards the crypt where he knew he would find Spike, The Doctor. He should have known Spike would've been involved in this, he was vampire; demon eggs would be of little concern to him. As he walked, he realised that Buffy had stopped.

"Tell me you're joking." She demanded. He turned to look at her baffled.

"Excuse me?" He replied. She glared at him, extremely livid.

"You're taking me to Spike's crypt." She spat. He blinked at her sudden outburst. "Are you seriously going to tell me that you've come to the conclusion that Spike's this Doctor?" Riley scowled at her, turning to fully face her.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm telling you." He replied. Why was Buffy defending Spike? After all Spike was one of the reasons they had broken up. "It's Spike Buffy, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise to you." He made to turn round but Buffy didn't move. "What?"

"Do you have any real proof that he's the Doctor, Riley?" She demanded, not moving. The look of confused outrage on his face was priceless, under any other circumstances she'd be laughing her head off, but Buffy was beyond furious now.

"Why would you need proof?!" he returned, fuming with her sudden attitude. "It's Spike, everything he does is selfish and for his own gain. You should know that after he helped break apart our relationship." Suddenly Riley found himself pinned a crypt wall, Buffy's blazing green eyes burning into his with a fury he had never seen before.

"You selfish son of a bitch!" She hissed. "You're actually blaming Spike for us breaking up?!" She shook her head in disbelief. "I won't deny that I did too for a little while," he nodded, "but then I came to realise something, you and I were never meant to be." Riley felt more hurt than he had ever felt before, did she really mean that?

"Buffy, you don't…"

"Yes I'm serious Riley." She broke in. "Spike may've told me that you were going to see those vampires, but you're one who took the cowards way out by getting on that chopper and leaving." He let his shoulders slump as she continued glare at him. What had Spike done to her to make her feel this way? "You up and left before I could even talk to you, but I guess it doesn't matter now does it?" She released him roughly and stepped back as he gazed at her in horror.

"Why the hell are you defending him?!" he demanded. She closed her eyes calming down a fair bit. She should've realised this was what Riley would do. If he found out anything linking Spike to these activities he would jump at the opportunity to do something about it.

"He was there for me when you weren't." She said softly, but the effect was still very powerful. Riley took a step back, staring at her with wide eyes shaking his head. "When you left, Spike showed up at the house that night and told me he was sorry for what I'd seen. He's done more for me than I would've admitted back then. Being tortured by Glory, fighting alongside me." She shook her head, fighting back the sudden urge to cry. Why had she been so blind? "Even when he thought I hated him, he did more for me than I deserved from him." Riley looked disgusted.

"This _is_ Spike we're talking about…" he replied weakly, he really didn't have any argument for her he was too shocked and appalled.

"Yeah it is, and I don't have to explain it to you." She shot back, taking a deep breath. "Spike's not the Doctor, he's changed." Riley sneered.

"Yeah right…" Buffy was about to start shouting when a loud crash caught her attention. Riley whipped round to look as well.

Logan came crashing out of Spike's crypt door with a yell, his sword flying out of his grasp. A Suvolte demon leapt out from the crypt and pinned him to the ground for a moment. Logan braced his foot on the demon and shoved it off. Turning onto his stomach, he rolled onto his feet, picking his sword up in the same motion as another two demons joined the first one. Luckily they were too consumed with him to try and escape. He growled and then noticed Buffy and Riley.

"What the blazes are you waiting for?!" He roared. Buffy immediately dashed over to help; Riley hesitated for a moment before joining her. Logan ducked under another swipe from a demon before slashing at its legs.

Buffy engaged the second as Riley took on the third. She kicked it as hard as she could sending it back a bit. As she approached, she caught its arm and with a vile crunch broke it. It fell down with a howl and Buffy spun, bringing her foot round in a roundhouse kick. The kick connected to the sides of its face, causing its to twist awkwardly and its neck to snap. Riley was somehow able to subdue the third demon and she glanced up at Logan.

Logan ducked under another attack, before driving his head into the younglings chin. He head butted the demon twice and then hit it with a spinning back kick. It staggered back and he stalked towards it, his sword held at his side. It charged at him and he caught its arm before cutting out its leg from beneath. As it fell, he kicked it back onto the ground and stood over, placing his foot on its chest. Spinning the blade in his hand so it was pointing directly down, he drove the sword into its heart. He twisted the blade for affect as it twitched and died.

He took a couple of deep breaths, his blue eyes shifting back into grey and he put his hands on his knees for a moment. As he straightened up, a loud shout of pain echoed from the crypt and he spun round to the door.

"You all right in there Spike?" He yelled. After a few moments of waiting, he heard a shrill shriek and a dull thud.

"Yeah, I'm good." The vampire called back, though Logan could hear the pain in his voice. With a sigh he turned back around as Buffy approached. Before she could speak, he noticed Riley begin to make his way towards the crypt, his hand reaching into his sleeve for his stake. Logan, in burst of preternatural speed moved in front of Riley barring his path. Riley flinched and then glared at him.

"Out of my way." He demanded Logan shook his head as Buffy came up, looking between them. "I have a vampire to talk to."

"You are not going into that crypt Riley." Logan snarled back, now angry at the boy's insolence. "Why do you need to anyway? All of your information is faulty and grossly incorrect." Riley's jaw dropped as Buffy glanced at the crypt. Spike had the eggs but why? This didn't seem right, either way she hoped he was all right.

"My information came from within Sunnydale." Riley retorted. Buffy frowned. But didn't Riley say that his information was anonymous? He said he didn't know where it came from. "And the information I received, states that Spike's the Doctor and considering that three Suvolte demons just barrelled out of his crypt, I'd say it was right on the money." He made to move past Logan again, but the Archangel didn't budge. "Out of my way." Riley commanded again.

"Maybe I should just brush you up on your facts here." Logan answered smoothly, not letting Riley get his way. "Number one, the Doctor is a demon not a vampire, Number two: Spike was set up." Riley's expression showed a great deal of disbelief.

"Oh please…" Riley began "Spike is one of the worst vampires in history, smuggling demon eggs is nothing for him." Logan growled and took a step forward, Riley backing up a bit.

"Logan." Buffy warned, taking his arm to calm him down. He didn't look at her, but she felt his body relax when she spoke and he took a step back.

"Don't think being human makes you a saint Riley." Logan remarked to the soldier. Riley huffed and Logan went. "Spike was set up by a human who threatened to kill Clem if the eggs were not given to Spike." Riley knew of Clem but still felt doubtful about Spike's innocence. "Besides one of my vampires can vouch for Spike's innocence in the matter along with Clem." Riley scoffed.

"You expect me to just believe a soulless demon?" He sneered. Logan smirked, suddenly causing him to frown.

"Vampires are surprisingly honest creatures." He answered steadily. "They may lack souls but that does not stop them from being honest." He then smirked at Riley again. "And once again I feel the need to correct you. Vampires and demons are different things." Riley scowled while Buffy fought to keep a rueful grin of her face. Logan shook his head. "Look believe what you want, but I know for a fact Spike is not the Doctor."

"Oh is that so…?" Riley began.

"Yes it is so." Logan retorted, scathingly. "You'd think I would know who people are in my town." He glared at Riley, who suddenly seemed to remember that fact. "Spike is not Doctor," he repeated, "deal with it. Your petty dislike for him is pathetic. Leave now." Riley looked at him in defiance.

"I'd do as he says Riley." He looked Buffy, who had her arms folded as she scowled at him. "If Logan says Spike isn't the Doctor then Spike isn't the Doctor." She said calmly. "Just go."

"Why are you defending him?" Riley asked again quietly. "Why would you defend Spike? After everything he's done…"

"Leave!" Buffy snarled, her anger returning full-force. "Just leave." Riley stood still for a moment, he had never thought that look of rage in her eyes would be ever directed at him. He sighed in defeat and turned, walking away across the cemetery. She let out a breath of relief. Glancing at Logan, he nodded at her before turning towards the crypt and heading towards it quickly, she immediately followed.

The inside of the crypt was more or less intact. There was a bit of a mess on the floor, the chair had been upturned while the television was lying on the floor but was still in once piece. Demon blood stained the stone of the floor and walls but that could be cleaned up easily enough. Spike was leaning heavily against the wall, clutching his side. He took a couple of pained breaths, raising his head when he heard them come in. The final Suvolte hatchling lay dead a few meters from him, the axe embedded in its skull. Buffy went over to him and put her hand on his arm, eyes shining with worry. Logan remained by the door, keeping his distance.

"You ok?" Buffy asked anxiously. Spike nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, got a gash on my side but it'll mend in a bit." He straightened up a bit, glancing at Logan. "Where's Soldier boy?" Logan shrugged.

"Just left, got a bit jealous I think." He said. Buffy giggled at Logan's comment before she glanced seriously up at the vampire. Logan noticed this and stepped outside giving them some privacy. Spike gazed at her intently as she collected herself.

"Care to explain what's going on?" She asked, stepping back and folding her arms once more. He licked his lips, uncertain how to begin and scratched his head in that manner she found adorable whenever he was unsure of himself.

"I dunno the full story myself pet," he started slowly, "Yesterday Clem came to me saying that he needed help with something." She nodded waiting for him to continue. "After a bit of prodding, he told me he owed the Doctor a favour and told me he needed me to hold some demon eggs for me." He sighed, looking away from her. "I was hesitant, but I owed him one so I helped him out." She gazed at him, her face devoid of any form of emotion as he went on. "I didn't find out until today that they were Suvolte or that both me and Clem had been set up. Someone threatened him ya see?" Buffy's eyes widened at this.

"Someone threatened Clem?" He nodded, "oh my God, why would anyone wanna do that? He's so harmless." He chuckled in agreement, scratching his head again.

"I know, but anyway like I said, I only found out today they were Suvolte. The rest, well you know about that. Good thing Logan got here when he did, or all hell woulda broken loose yeah?" Buffy nodded slowly, licking her lips. Logan's words at Riley pretty much confirmed Spike's story, but why would someone want to set him up? She sighed inwardly, all of this was making her head hurt.

"It's ok." She answered him and he frowned. "I know, Logan said as much just now." She informed he nodded looking a bit relieved. "We'd better get back to the Magic shop, I got a feeling Riley's gonna go and bitch about this to everyone."

"Sure you want me there, love?" Spike asked, hesitantly. With Soldier boy in town, he wasn't sure about being with the Scoobies would be the best thing to do.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She enquired, her brows rising in her signature 'Buffy's confused' expression. He chuckled dryly and met her gaze with his own. She saw his conflicting emotions and realised he was worried about Riley.

"It's just with Finn back in town, you sure it's gonna…" Before he could continue, she pressed her lips to his.

He froze for a moment but then returned the kiss. It was slow and chaste, neither looking to put too much into in case it went further. But that didn't stop Buffy's arms coming up to wrap around his neck, pulling him a little closer to deepen the kiss. Spike pulled her tightly against him, as if afraid she'd just disappear.

She groaned a little into his mouth as she did this, enjoying the exquisite agonies his lips performed on hers. Her body was thrilled and her heart was pounding more than it had ever done before. She continued to kiss him, until her lungs virtually screamed for oxygen and she slowly broke away with a slow gasp, her cheeks flushed and the corners of her lips curled up in a dreamy smile.

"What were you saying?" She asked breathlessly. He blinked and gazed at her dumbly.

"Er…" she giggled at this and he smiled in elation. "Buffy…what was…?"

"That was me saying that you don't have to wait anymore." She clarified for him. He gazed at her in awe and she grinned wistfully at him. "I told you I just needed time, well I'm ready now." She finished. He stared at her for a moment, before seizing her lips again fiercely. She chuckled into the kiss, which was brief and pouted when he broke away.

"If we're gonna head back, we'd better go now kitten." He pointed out. She lowered her head with a growl and butted his chest for a moment before coming back and nodding.

"Spoil my fun." She whined playfully, he winked at her and she melted at the gesture. He broke away from her for a moment to go and find his duster. Once he found it, he came back and held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it, lacing her fingers with his and they exited the crypt. Logan glanced up at them, smirked at their laced fingers. He didn't say a word as all three of them began to head back to the shop.

Buffy was careful to keep her fingers laced with Spike's and kept close to him, so her shoulder was brushing his as they walked. They moved quickly, but the journey was slow for Buffy and Spike to enjoy holding each other's hands. Their relationship had finally taken that step that both of them had been subconsciously waiting for. If Buffy was honest with herself, she realised that they had been dancing around this for a while; it was just she'd needed to come to terms with it. She was so glad that she had done; now she just hoped that it would last this time. But if she knew Spike, he would never leave unless she asked him to.

As they rounded the corner they heard raised voices coming from the Magic shop. Buffy groaned in frustration as Logan and Spike glanced at each other. The Archangel gave a silent command by giving both of them a quick look and the two fell into step behind him. Logan walked up to the door and took a deep breath. Then he pushed the handle and opened the door.

"What the hell do you mean Spike's welcome here?!" Riley was shouting at Xander and Willow who were standing in front of him both glaring at him. Sam was standing well away from them, looking worried at her husband's outburst. Dawn looked ready to leap at the older boy and strangle him. Giles looked angry, as did Anya. Tara simply kept quiet, knowing it was wiser to stay out of this. Willow and Xander were Buffy's best friends after all. "It's Spike for crying out loud!"

"Yeah it's Spike." Xander snapped back, his brown eyes burning with antipathy for him. "Spike who helped us out, even when most of us didn't like or trust him at the time. He fought alongside us against Glory while you went off and left Buffy to fend for herself." Riley stared open-mouthed at this.

"It's not like I had a choice but to leave. I mean," Riley growled in annoyance. None of them had noticed the three had entered ye, Logan and Spike looked at each other amused as Riley tried to form an argument, "I mean what was I supposed to do after Spike told Buffy what I was doing?"

"You could've at least tried to explain yourself." Willow shot back, hands on hips. Her pale skin was whiter in her anger and her amber eyes blazed at him. "But instead you just thought 'oh I've hurt Buffy in the worst way I could, I'm not gonna explain myself, I'll just leave'" She shook her head, disgusted. Buffy was pleasantly surprised, this was the most active Willow had been since the incident with Rack. "Do you have any idea how devastated she was when you did? You claimed to love her and then just up and left her like her boyfriend before that." Spike's hand squeezed Buffy's supportively and she smiled gratefully at him.

"I did love her." Riley defended, "but she never loved me the way I loved her." Dawn came forward now with Giles, who was looking utterly menacing.

"Don't you dare try to presume Buffy's feelings." The Watcher spat at the younger man who recoiled at this. "Buffy did love you, anyone who looked at her when she was with you saw it. Perhaps she may've not loved you in the way you did, but she did love you." He shook his head sadly. "I've seen her go through so much, she deserves some happiness in her life. For a while I thought she'd found it with you, but it turns you were so wrong for her." Buffy felt tears from in her eyes as she stared at her surrogate father with so much respect now.

"Giles I…" Riley began then he spotted the three. Logan had his arms cross over his chest and Buffy and Spikes still stood together. Buffy gripped Spike's hand tighter and he did the same. Riley's eyes zoomed in on this and he looked utterly disgusted. "Oh my God, you… and him!" He yelled. The Scoobies all looked up at them and saw what he was referring to. Anya grinned, bobbing up and down as Dawn also grinned ecstatically at this. Willow, Tara and Xander smiled at this and Giles's eyes shined at the sight and he nodded to Buffy as in approval.

"Yes, me and Spike Riley." She replied calmly, her spirits high because her friends were defending them. Riley made to come forward, but Sam came over and stopped him, shaking her head. Logan at the same time took a defensive position in front of the couple, rolling his neck from side to side. "I don't see why you should care, you're married now. You've moved on and so have I." He sneered in repulsion. Logan snorted in amusement

"Človek nevie, kedy sa stratil." _(Guy doesn't know when he's lost) _He said in Slovak. Spike laughed heartily as Riley looked at them confused.

"Je to len nezrelé, keď nedostane svojou cestou." _(He's just immature when he doesn't get his way) _Spike replied, in the same language and they both chortled at Riley's expense who just glared at both of them. The Scoobies just grinned at their antics.

"You've moved on Buffy? No you've just sunk to whole new low." Riley spat.

"Riley that's enough!" Sam called to him but the damage was already done, all the joking stopped. Spike went to go forward, his eyes blazing. Logan's eyes had turned an utterly perilous blue and Xander looked ready to attack. But to everyone's shock it was Dawn who took action.

She flew at Riley and levelled him with an unexpected but incredible right hook. Riley staggered and caught himself on the counter, staring wide-eyed at the 16 year old. He held his jaw, blooding trickling down his lip as she stared dangers at him, fists still clenched. Logan and Spike looked incredibly amused everyone else was flabbergasted, staring mouths gaping at the youngest member of the Scooby Gang.

"You selfish…" Dawn shouted at him. "Who do you think you are? Coming back here and screwing up my sister's life. Just leave her alone, she's with Spike and you're married. She practically told you to get lost. But of course you're just too pig-headed to understand. So maybe if I tell you you'll get it. Get the hell out!" she screamed at him.

However Riley made a dreadful mistake and took a step towards the younger Summers, whatever he was planning to do never happened. Instantly a hand clamped around his throat and he was lifted into the air by Logan. Logan's gaze was venomous as Riley struggled vainly to get free as Sam stared wide-eyed at whole thing.

"Very, bad move." Logan hissed at him, his grip tightening a bit. Riley was desperately gasping to breathe as he clawed at Logan's hand.

"Please!" Logan looked around at Sam, who was staring at him pleadingly. "Please let him go. I know he's really done a lot of damage, but he's my husband." Logan's cyan eyes softened at this and with a sigh, he dropped Riley, who began coughing violently as Sam went to him. Riley glanced at Buffy.

"Buffy I…"

"Leave." She commanded him firmly. "You just threatened my sister. I don't even know you anymore. Get out Riley." Feeling a bitter sensation fall over him, he looked down and stood up shakily, Sam supporting him gently. With a final defeated look, they moved away from the Scoobies and towards the door. Nonetheless on the way out, Riley sent a withering glare to Spike. Spike just gazed back passively, as Buffy's arm wrapped around his waist while they watched Riley and Sam Finn leave the shop.

Once outside, Riley put his hand to his ear as he and Sam began to make his way back to their motel.

**…**

A few hours later, Logan and Spike dumped the last of the Suvolte hatchling corpses into a fresh hole, dug at the far end of Restfield cemetery. Logan raised his hand to the large pile of dirt they'd dug up and obediently it lifted and filled the makeshift grave. With a final glance at the new grave, the two immortals headed back to Spike's crypt.

"It's a shame." Spike remarked, as they entered and he began to brush himself down. Logan closed the door and glanced around the crypt. It was still a mess; the TV was still in one piece but needed to be set back up. There was still blood on the floor and the chair was completely upturned. "They were so young." Logan nodded regretfully.

"I know." He sighed. "But we did the only thing we could have done." He said calmly. "Still, I'm gonna make sure Warren regrets this." Spike nodded, still brushing himself down. They stood in silence for a moment, both lost in their thoughts.

"So what now?" Spike asked, now wandering what was going to happen. Logan shrugged.

"Well, you need to rearrange your crypt again." Spike snorted in agreement. "But I think that can wait until later," Logan checked his watch, "I'm sure Buffy is expecting her new boyfriend to turn up at her house in abour ten minutes." Spike blinked in apparent confusion.

"Which boyfriend would you be talking about?" he asked. Logan went along, gazing at Spike with his brows raised.

"You haven't heard?" Spike shook his head, his eyebrows hitting his hairline as they joked. "Well he is about 5'10, likes to smoke and drink. He has bleached blonde hair and tends to wear a leather duster." He paused as if in thought. "Oh wait that's you." Both of them started laughing at this. "How does it feel?" Logan enquired.

"Dunno where to begin mate." Spike answered truthfully. He was beyond elated at the fact he and Buffy had finally taken that step. He couldn't find the words to describe it. "I'm…shocked and thrilled." He decided finally. Logan chuckled.

"Glad to hear it." Spike's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Now all that's left is you and the Niblet and…"

"Spike, don't got there." The vampire laughed again and silence descended on them again. Logan checked his watch once more. "Come we had better get going before-"

A sudden noise outside cut him off. It was muffled by the closed door but both of them heard it very clearly. Logan's eyes scanned around the crypt as his ears searched out the sound once more. Spike's eyes narrowed a bit as he also tried to catch the sound again. Then the sounds of multiple feet padding around on grass outside rippled into their ears and both of them tensed. Logan's hands coiled into fists and he glared at the door as Spike rolled his shoulders.

"Haven't we had enough for one night?" Spike complained. Logan grunted in agreement as they waited patiently. Nothing moved outside now, they couldn't perceive any sound from the exterior of the crypt as a bead of sweat slid down Spike's face.

Logan's eyes widened as he and Spike heard a gun cock from outside and quickly moved to the door. Suddenly it burst open and a small canister was chucked inside. It rolled into the Archangel's foot.

"What the…?" he exclaimed. Then it gave a small crashing sound and then smoke began to pour out of it. He choked a bit, coughing violently covering his mouth with his arm. "Smoke grenade?" He wondered out loud. As far as he knew, Spike hadn't moved and he glanced back to make sure. Seeing the vampire coiled and ready to strike, he turned his gaze back to the door, still coughing and the smoke became a bit too thick for him to see.

Then two loud bangs echoed around him and he heard a surprised grunt from behind him. He whirled around and saw Spike staring at two darts in his chest. Spike raised his mystified eyes to the Archangel before his pupils rolled and he buckled and dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Spike!" No sooner had the words left his mouth, Logan gave a strangled cry of stunned pain as an electrical current surged up his spine. He fell to the ground, spasms assaulting his body as his vision blurred a bit and he groaned while his body throbbed. The dulled sounds of feet greeted his ears as hazy shapes moved around him and he noticed two distorted silhouettes pick up the form which he was sure was Spike and begin to carry him out of the crypt. As he made to get up, a third form promptly kicked him back down and moved out of his line of sight.

He lay twitching on the floor of the crypt for a long moment, trying to will his body back into action. After a few agonising moments, his limbs finally complied with his demands and he struggled to his feet. Logan's head pounded as he stumbled to the door. He lurched outside and hurried as fast as he could to the open cemetery gates. As he reached them, he saw a white van begin to drive away from the graveyard.

Pushing himself, he was only able to make to the gates before he fell to his knees, groaning at the exertion. He raised his eyes to see the van disappear into the darkness. Put his hand on the floor he pushed himself back up and began to stagger down the pavement, catching himself on the fence a few times and had to still his breathing before he moved once more.

**…**

Buffy hummed peacefully in the kitchen feeling quite cheerful despite the night's events. She'd finally found some happiness in all the hell that had just happened and she couldn't feel happier about it. She sighed, taking a swing for water from a glass and checked the time. She pouted; realising Spike should've been there by now and began to head into the living. The rest of the Scoobies were sitting there, laughing and playing games. She smiled leaning against the doorframe, as she wanted Giles and Dawn exchanged mock insults at the fact Dawn had just beaten him at scramble.

She was glad the Scoobies were becoming the group of friends they had been before she jumped from that tower. Willow and Tara were back on stable ground though their positions had been reversed a bit as Willow was now the quiet one. Giles had become her surrogate father once again and Xander and Anya were going strong. Buffy felt warmth as she felt her old love of life begin to flood into her once more.

She giggled, as there was loud knock on the door. "I got it!" She called to them, jovially as she pulled open the front door. Her eyes widened as she saw Logan doubled over in the doorway, his body still twitching a bit as he shuddered a little. "Logan!" He stumbled forward and swayed dangerously. She caught him and dragged him inside, closing the door. "Giles!" Her Watcher looked up and gasped, darting over to help the Archangel over to the couch.

All of the Scoobies after shaking themselves out of their stupor, moved over trying to check on him. Dawn flew to his side, putting her hand on his back. He hissed in pain and she quickly retracting it, her eyes wide with worry as he tried to still his breathing, his body jolting every so often as he closed his eyes trying to calm down.

"What the hell happened?" Anya shrieked as Buffy knelt down next to him, her hand on his arm. Buffy had never seen Logan in this condition; she was a bit embarrassed to admit she'd thought him something close to invincible.

"Spike and I…we'd just finished burying the Suvolte corpses. We were just about to make… our way here, when we were attacked." He grimaced as his body jerked again violently as everyone's eyes became large at this.

"Attacked by who?" Giles asked quickly.

"Don't know." Logan replied, wincing. "I was hit with a stun rod in the back before I could put up a fight. I think it might have been the Initiative." He coughed suddenly as everyone gasped in unison. Buffy's bottom lip wobbled _No, please no._

"What happened to Spike?!" She demanded. Logan swallowed, cringing as his body juddered again and he cracked his neck as his closed his eyes tightly against the pain in his body. "Logan, where's Spike?!" He opened and turned his eyes to her, sorrowfully. _Oh Spike no!_

"I'm sorry I could not fight back." He winced once more. "They took him Buffy." She rose to her feet, eyes wide in disbelief. She stepped back, shaking her head as she stared at him.

"No," she whispered. "No, you're lying I know you are." She took another step back. Everyone watched her, Dawn was close to tears, Willow was already silently crying, Tara trying to comfort her as Xander began to approached her.

"Buff…" She moved away from his grip.

"You're lying Logan." She hissed in stubborn defiance. "There's no way Spike's…you're lying you have to be." Logan just gazed at her with sadness in his eyes and she let out a shaky breath. This couldn't be happening. "It's not true!" She flew to the door and all but pulled it off its hinges.

"No, Buffy! Wait!" Logan shouted after her, but it was too late. She leapt out of the door and began sprinting up the road as fast she could.

There no way they'd taken him again, it wasn't true it couldn't be. She barrelled through a couple who screamed obscurities at her but she ignored them. Not now, not after she and Spike had embarked on an actual relationship, a relationship not influenced by outside forces. Her thoughts were blank, there was no this was happening. Logan was lying, this was some kind of sick prank, she was sure of it She flew across the road, narrowing avoiding an oncoming car as she ran to the gates of Restfield cemetery. She blew through them heading straight for the crypt.

"Spike!" She called as she barrelled through the door. She looked around; everything was so out of place. The upper level was a mess. But there was no sign of Spike he wasn't watching the TV. Though he couldn't have done anyway since it was still lying on the floor and the chair was upturned. Buffy felt panic settle in her gut as she turned her gaze to trap door.

_Ok, no__ biggie. He's just downstairs, having a shower or something._

She pulled open the hatch and jumped down, completely bypassing the ladder. She ran through the tunnel, ignoring the fact she could barely see. She came hurtling into Spike's bedroom and looked around wildly. The large bed looked completely untouched and the pipe that served as Spike's shower was still in place. She bit her lip now terribly frightened.

"Spike!" She screamed out. "Spike please!" She searched every small section of the lower level finding nothing, no trace of him. "Spike." She felt her body go numb, coldness starting to seep into her skin and she looked around, desperately wishing he would appear. _No, no, no, no._

She quickly hurried back up to the upper level of the crypt. She came back up and looked around. She then his duster on the sarcophagus and she choked. She walked over numbly and ran her hand over the leather. She let out a throttled sob and tears began to cascade down her cheek. She stepped back away from the sarcophagus and covered her mouth, trying to stifle her tears. She fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands and wailed into them, tears dripping from the bottom of chin. She bawled into her palms, the magnitude of everything breaking down onto her shoulders as she wept into her hands.

Buffy collapsed on her side, curling into a ball as she wailed. The Powers must really have it out for her. She sobbed louder as she stared at the leather duster, trying to will it's own back into the crypt and into her arms. She howled another sob out for the world to hear and then panted once more. She held off another cry to whisper his name before dissolving into sobs once more.

"Spike…"

* * *

_Et viola. What do you think?_


	13. Chapter 13

Descent of the Archangel

Chapter 13

His vision was blurry as Spike slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times trying to refocus his sight until everything finally levelled out. He grunted as he finally became fully conscious. Last thing he remembered was Logan shouting at him before he collapsed in his crypt, two darts in his chest. _Most have used a tranquilliser and really upped the dosage_ he mused mentally as he checked his surroundings.

The room was small with only one door to provide an exit. A large metal door at that, meaning it would be very hard to break down even for a vampire. The room itself was lit quite fiercely, causing Spike to wince a little at the brightness and there was a chair and table by the wall with various sharp, painful looking implements. It wasn't like the last room he'd been held in when he was kidnapped the first time, that had been white and with a clear glass door so he could see out of it. Bloody Initiative, what part of 'Spike's not the Doctor' didn't they get? Or maybe this was just Riley being a prat. Spike growled and went to stand up.

A loud clank and a rattle of manacles caused him to stop and he looked at his wrists. Large chains held him in place, attached to the shackles to his wrists, they'd also removed his shirt, leaving him bare chest. He flexed his wrists and the chains simple clanged in response. He huffed; of course it wouldn't be that easy. Obviously the Initiative had learned from the last time he'd been their captive that he would seize any opportunity not matter how small. For once he found himself grateful that Angelus had been his Grandsire. That was the one of the very few lessons he'd taken to heart.

The sound of the door being opened shook him from his inner musings and he looked up at the door. Riley stepped in, glaring down at him but Spike simply gazed at him, not at all fazed by the boy's hatred. Riley closed the door and pulled the chair out to sit on it. He continued to glare at Spike, who just gazed back passively. But inevitably, thirty seconds later Spike grew extremely impatient with Riley's gaze.

"So, do I get the special treatment Cardboard?" He enquired, Riley twitched at the nickname and Spike simply smirked. "I mean I've done this gig once before, so I just find myself wondering do I get any…special privileges?" Spike knew what was coming, but honestly he just wanted to have a bit of fun before it all started.

"I suggest you shut up Spike." Riley spat, venom in his voice. "You may've be able to fool Buffy into believing you've changed but I know better." Spike guffawed at this leaning back so he was sitting and sat casually back against the wall.

"You know better do you?" He repeated calmly. "Look, mate you don't know the first thing about me, so save your self righteous bollocks for someone who cares." Riley growled, standing up and dragged the chair so he could sit right in front of the vampire.

"What did you do to her Spike?" He demanded. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He said casually.

"Buffy couldn't even look at you when I left. So I'm just wondering just what did you do to her to make her change her view of you?" Spike shook his head smirking.

"None of your bloody business Soldier boy." He retorted dryly, not bothering to hide the venom in his voice. "For God's sake, how many people do you have to hear it from?" Riley simply glowered at him. "Buffy's moved on, so have you. Get over it." Riley grabbed the back of Spike's head.

"Answer the question Doctor." Spike groaned in exasperation. Not this _again_.

"And again I ask, how many people do you have to hear it from?" He raised his neutral eyes to Riley. "I'm _not_ the Doctor." He said calmly. Something in that calm tone unnerved Riley who released his hold on him. How could Spike be so calm? Surely he knew what was coming?

"I don't believe you." Riley responded flatly. "You may've fooled…"

"I haven't fooled anyone!" Riley actually flinched. The fact that Spike was composed enough to snap at him was nothing short of frightening. "You're just trying to come up with as many brainless excuses as you can because you can't believe how much everyone's opinion of you has suddenly gone 'you're a great bloke' to 'you're a complete and utter wanker.'" Spike scoffed. "I mean what did you expect after what you did?" Riley snarled.

"It's your fault Spike," he responded childishly, "if you hadn't of…"

"Then it's more than likely someone else would've found out." Spike stated, matter of factly. "Honestly I bleeding smelt it on you for weeks before I told the Slayer what you were up to." Riley stared at him horrified, how long had Spike known he was seeing those vampires? "Every time I saw you, I had to leave because smelling them on you was enough to make me wanna kill you." Riley stiffened, but Spike went on steadily. "But the truth is I couldn't bear it that even after everything Buffy had done for you, you'd just pay her back by giving the worst insult any man could give a woman." Spike spat on the ground near the soldier's feet in disgust. "I may not have a soul, but at least I can love." Riley was too shocked to reply for a moment.

"I loved her." He responded weakly. Somehow he'd come into this with all the power but now Spike, who was physically helpless against him, was stripping that power from him layer by layer.

"Please." Spike sighed, looking around against absent-mindedly. "So what's the deal?" He changed the subject to his surroundings. "Have you taken me to some far away place to make sure no-one will find me?" Riley glared at him just as Spike had hoped: he was extremely angry from all the talk about Buffy.

"No we're still in Sunnydale." As soon as he said, Riley swore and got up from his chair. Spike sneered triumphantly and chuckled. "You son of a bitch!" Riley roared.

"Hey, you spilled the beans so it's your fault Captain Cardboard." Spike answered smugly. "Honestly you didn't hold out very long, I thought I'd have to harass you a bit more." Riley snarled and grabbed Spike by the hair. "Oi! Easy on the hair mate!" Spike demanded indignantly.

"Listen Spike, it doesn't matter either way. There's no way anyone can find us. Not Willow, not Tara and especially not your demon friend with the silver hair." Riley snapped Spike simply scowled at him.

"You really don't them at all do you? After all the time you spent with them." Spike chuckled dryly and Riley pulled his hair, hoping some kind of pained reaction. To his dismay, he only got another chortle. "Red and Glinda are more powerful than before, Red especially and Logan?" Spike simply smirked. "He's not a demon, he's on a much high-level Finn." The soldier couldn't help but let nervousness slip into his gut.

"If he's not a demon then what is he?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but failed slightly. Spike's calm and cool demeanour was very unsettling, even though Spike knew what was coming his way.

"An Archangel." Riley's eyes widened. The Initiative had some documents on an extremely powerful race of beings that called themselves Archangels. But they were considered nothing but a myth in the Initiative, as they had never encountered one and there was so little documented evidence to confirm their existence.

"There's no such thing." Riley argued. Spike sniggered darkly, enjoying the mind-games he was playing with the boy.

"You keep telling yourself that." The vampire replied. "It don't matter though, he probably already knows you're in on this. You're as good as dead, unless he's feeling merciful, which I doubt." Riley tightened his grip on Spike's hair again, but received nothing from the vampire except one more snicker.

"There's a magical barrier around the warehouse Spike." Riley said, confidently. "They won't be able to find us for at least a month I reckon, which is all the time we need Doctor." Spike rolled his eyes in firm annoyance.

"I told you, I'm not the bloody Doctor."

"And we don't believe you." Riley retorted, letting go of Spike's hair. "Two weeks," He said to the vampire as he straightened up, "I'll give you two weeks until we break you." To his shock, Spike simply starting laughing loudly, still completely unfazed by the threat and Riley took a step back.

"And I reckon two weeks is all Buffy will need until she finds us." He replied eerily but with great assurance.

Riley looked at Spike, unsure what to do or say at this point. Spike was too composed, there was no way he should be, knowing they were going to do whatever it took to get what they wanted from him. Yet the vampire just talked to him like he was discussing the weather, casually as if nothing was wrong. Suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable, Riley turned and left the room quickly, slamming the metal door behind him.

Spike eyed the door for a moment and then closed his eyes and began to prepare himself. It was going to begin soon and he needed to be ready for whatever they threw at him. Two weeks, he had to hold out for two weeks.

…

"Buffy?" Giles called cautiously from outside Spike's crypt through the open door. Getting no reply, he cautiously entered and his eyes widened at the mess inside, the blood on the walls wasn't Spike's, but he could tell that either before or during the kidnapping there had been one hell of a fight. "Buffy?" he asked again quietly. Then he heard it from the side of the door, the quiet sounds of sobbing. He turned his eyes to the side and he let out a small gasp at the sight.

Buffy was sitting in the corner of the crypt, head down so he couldn't see her eyes but he could hear her snivels and sobs. She was sitting, hugging Spike's leather duster to her chest tightly as if it were her lifeline. She finally looked up at him and the look on her face broke his heart. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and her emerald eyes were bloodshot and puffy from her crying. She was let out a whimper as more tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged the coat to her even more.

"Oh Buffy…" Giles came down towards her and crouched down in front of her, his hands going to her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"They took him." Buffy mumbled, a look of helplessly on her face as he rubbed her shoulders. "They took him Giles. Why would they take him?" He shook his head slowly.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. What would the Initiative gain from kidnapping Spike a second time? "I really don't know Buffy." He gently went to take her hands, but she clutched the duster more desperately in panic. Realising she thought he was going to take it away, he carefully withdrew his hands and gazed at her calmly.

Buffy was beyond heartbroken, he could tell. She was distraught as the person she had finally given herself to had just been taken away from her when she'd realised she wanted him. He cursed Riley and the Initiative angrily. What right did Riley have to do this? Was it because he was jealous or bitter at Buffy choosing Spike over him? To get some form of twisted revenge? Or was it another form of experiment? Giles snarled quietly as Buffy blubbered a little bit, her breathing coming out in gasps.

"What're we gonna do?" She asked quietly, weakly. Giles sighed, pushing his glasses up a little bit to prevent them from falling.

"Right now we need to get you home." She looked up at him as he spoke softly. "Once we do that, we can plan our next course of action."

"We have to find him." She stated. He nodded in agreement. "We're going to find him." She repeated, as if to reassure herself, all the while holding Spike's duster to her like her existence depending on it.

"And we will." Giles reassured her. "Now come on, we need to get you home." She made no move to stand so Giles waited patiently.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, Buffy still sobbing silently and he with his hands on her shoulders doing the best he could to soothe her. He had never seen her like this, even when she'd been forced to kill Angel to save the world she wasn't this panic-stricken. This was something he had never seen in her before and it frightened him like nothing else. He sighed silently as she finally seemed ready to move.

"Why?" She whispered, tearfully.

"Buffy?" he asked, confused. She raised her stricken eyes to him again and the despair in her gaze sent a cold feeling down his spine.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" She sniffed, more tears spilling forth. "Why can't I have something without it being taken away? Do the Powers hate me? Is it me?" She wailed, the leather in her arms creaking as she tightened her hold on it. "Don't I deserve to be happy?!" She screamed finally in desperation. Giles quickly brought her into his arms as she broke down again on his chest.

He rubbed her back trying to appease her once more, trying to think of something to say to her. Of course she deserved to be happy nobody else deserved it more. After everything she'd been through, dying twice, giving her life for the world and saving all of her friends, she deserved peace and happiness. But instead she was in the Hellmouth and her ex-boyfriend had just stolen her current and recently chosen lover from her for reasons no one could explain.

"Buffy," he cupped her cheeks to bring her eyes to his, "I swear to you, we'll do everything in our power to find him. We _will _find him." He planted a kiss on her forehead. Buffy fell against her surrogate father as he enveloped her in his fatherly embrace as she thanked him over and over. Giles ran his hand through her hair and continue to try and comfort as much as her could

…

From her place on the stairs, Dawn glanced at Logan who was sitting on the sofa, still obviously in some pain. His body had stopped twitching but he was still incredibly tense and his breathing was ragged with the occasional wince. She had never seen him like that, never seen him in so much pain. There had been the odd occasion where he had returned from patrol with a few bruises and the odd cut but he generally never received severe injuries and in under an hour they'd be gone. When he'd fallen across the threshold into the house, his body convulsing and his eyes shut tight against the pain, she'd never been more afraid in her life save for the time on the tower.

She sighed and went into the kitchen and searched for one of the two first aid kits there were in the house. The other was usually kept in the bathroom, in case of emergencies. She looked around before finding it on the ridiculously obvious kitchen table. She huffed to herself and picked up before steeling her nerves and heading towards the living room. The other Scoobies had headed off in order to give Buffy some privacy for a bit, though Logan remained behind in order to recover a bit. Dawn took a deep breath and entered the living room.

"Hey," she greeted, he glanced up with a smile, "how're you doing?" She came over shyly, holding the first aid kit under her arm. He eyed the box dubiously for a moment, still smiling.

"Have really been better." He said obviously. She giggled a bit, sitting down next to him. "It has been a long time since I've experienced pain like this." He chuckled dryly. "It is rather refreshing if I am honest." She frowned.

"I don't understand." She replied. He furrowed his brows for a moment, obviously pondering his answer.

"To know that despite the fact I have all of this power," he gestured to his body absently, "I am still human enough to feel pain. It comforts me to know that, in at least that sense, I am normal." She understood now.

"So what you're saying is: your body's a…" she thought for a moment, trying to come up for the appropriate word, "a weapon." Dawn winced at the phrase but it was the best she could come up with.

"And any weapon can be broken." He finished with a smile. She shivered involuntarily at the dark thought; she didn't want him to break. He winced a bit again as he took a breath and she berated herself for becoming distracted.

"Here." She said, awkwardly holding up the first aid kit. "I er…I was wondering if this would be useful?" She stammered, looking down. When she glanced back up, Logan was gazing at her with surprise and fondness.

Very few people had ever, ever offered medical aid to him when he was injured. It was very touching.

"I appreciate the concern," he replied smiling gratefully, "but there is no need." Dawn blinked at him before she narrowed her eyes a bit. "Seriously, I am fine." As soon as he said the words, he grimaced.

"Oh yeah, you're just peachy." She answered sarcastically, grinning despite herself. "Come on, it can't hurt right?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she swatted his arm playfully. "Not like that, at least let me check it over." Logan chuckled a bit, smiling gently.

"I'm not sure what there is to do Dawnie." She scowled at him and he sighed, shrugging off his jacket. "You know how to use that stuff?" He enquired curiously. She fidgeted bashfully.

"Not really." She averted her eyes as he gave another chuckle but she knew he wasn't make fun of her so she looked back up. "But Buffy's patched me up a few times when I've had a bad fall at school or just cut myself because of my clumsiness." He grinned and Dawn glowered at him. "Ok, don't make fun. Anyway I sort of know what to do." She finished, blushing a little bit.

"Dawn it's fine really." He repeated.

"Oh come on." She pouted a little and he rolled his eyes. "Let me see your back, I just wanna make sure you're ok." He arched one eyebrow very high whilst he stared at her.

"No, you just wanna see me with my shirt off." He stated cheekily. Dawn's eyes went wide and she blushed adorably at what he said and she found herself at a loss for words at this. She wanted to check his back yes, but she'd somehow completely forgotten he'd have to take his shirt off for her to do it. While she had…wondered what Logan looked like shirtless this was unexpected.

"That," she started, stilling pleasantly flushed causing Logan's to grin, "that's besides the point." This time's Logan's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped for extra affect and she smirked proudly that she could surprise him like that. "Now come on, off with it so I can have a look."

"As you wish, Nurse Dawn." He replied teasingly. He stood up but hesitated for another moment and she just gave him a look. Shrugging Logan drew his shirt over his head without another wasted minute and Dawn's eyes grew very round at the sight.

He was handsome, impossibly so and she already knew that. But all coherent thought bid her _adieu _at the visage of his topless torso. Logan was flawless in appearance. His eighteen-year-old body looked as though it had been chiselled out of stone by one of those renowned ancient Greek sculptors. Every muscle was perfectly toned and slid faultlessly into place. His torso was well defined like one of those body-builders though without the added body or muscle mass. His stomach was magnificently flat but muscular as well adding to his appeal. Dawn swallowed slightly as her eyes roamed over his perfect torso.

_Stop drooling stop drooling._ She mentally screamed at herself as she continued to take him in, her eyes refusing to obey her commands.

Aside from the flawless muscles, Logan had a pale complexion to his skin that was uniquely attractive. It wasn't like somebody who had spent decades out of the sun, just somebody who was naturally pale. Of course during the time she had a crush on Spike, she had noticed he too had attractively pale skin but Logan's was on higher level. All of this, the athletic build, very fair skin colour and perhaps the fact that physically he was only two years older than her all made him divinely beautiful in Dawn's eyes. He was truly an Archangel both in name, appearance and status. Then again he was the only guy she'd seen ever without a shirt on.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Dawn blinked suddenly, realising she had been staring a bit longer than she thought and she looked up at Logan. Her cheeks burned in both embarrassment and desire, though Logan only seemed to notice the embarrassment.

"Huh?" Was Dawn's ineloquent reply.

"You have been staring at me for a good minute now." Dawn's cheeks flamed even more having lost track of time. Of course Logan didn't seem to mind. "See something you like?" He asked mischievously. Dawn nodded before she could prevent herself.

"Stop distracting me." She ordered, slightly indignant but mostly playful.

"Hey you asked me to take my shirt off," he pointed out. She huffed and opened the first aid kit.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok turn around and let me have a look." She said, grinning despite herself. Logan sat down again and turned his back to her and she looked up and down his well-developed back. She found the spot she was looking for and stopped short, her brow furrowed with interest.

The skin were Logan had been struck with the stun was still a bit black but in front her eyes the flesh was actually healing very quickly. The electrical burn wasn't as severe as she thought but the speed it was disappearing was surely supposed to be medically impossible. She watched as the black was slowly vanishing, turning back into pale skin something that usually took months. Also the soft tissue of the wound was sealing up right before her eyes. She gazed in fascination as the membrane knitted together bit by bit. Not even Buffy healed this quick, especially from such a serious wound. Logan turned to her, smiling softly as he touched her knee drawing her attention back to his eyes.

"See?" He said delicately. "No need." Dawn could only nod as she closed the first aid box. She felt a bit let down because once again she couldn't help someone she cared about.

"I just wanted to help." She replied and Logan smiled knowingly and stood up to put his shirt back on. Dawn pouted at this, standing up herself to give him a quick one over to check for anything else she should worry about. When she saw him gazing at her, she looked away sheepishly

"And I am grateful for that." Logan replied sincerely, stepping forward. "Thank you." She smiled and turned back to him only for her breath to catch.

They were standing very close to each other now, neither had realised just how close they were until Dawn had turned around. They could feel each other's body heat very acutely and Dawn shivered slightly, her belly tingling excitedly at their proximity to each other. Logan's eyes wondered over her face for a long moment, uncertain where to look for the first time in about 4 centuries. He let out a ragged breath as Dawn licked her lips a bit her eyes travelling over his features for a moment.  
Then their eyes locked and suddenly the atmosphere changed from tense to electric.

Dawn immediately fell under some form of spell and she couldn't take her gaze away not matter how she could have tried. Not that she wanted to. Logan was in a similar situation and he began wondering if Dawn somehow had learned how to thrall, as he was unable to look anywhere else but her light green eyes. He swallowed, a little unsure what to do now as they stared at each other. Dawn's heart was hammering in her chest and her stomach was doing flips humanely impossible and Logan couldn't control his breathing, as they remained transfixed in each other's gaze.

Dawn began to edge her face forward a bit, timidly keeping her eyes locked on his. Logan's lips parted a little, showing some of his pearly white teeth and Dawn's parted as well as they both began to move closer to each other. Neither of them wanted to stop or try to prevent themselves from moving, it was beyond their control anyway. Their bodies were making the decision for them, acting on desire and instinct. Dawn was growing exceedingly nervous, as she had no doubt Logan had been with girls before her. What if…? Oh it didn't matter as Logan's nose met hers halfway.

They could feel the other's breath on their lips as they continued to gaze at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Dawn out of nervousness and Logan out of respect and some small shred of self-control. The electricity in the air had sparked dramatically as both remained mesmerised by the other. Dawn gulped a little before slowly tilting her head a bit, their noses still touching. Logan's hot breath slipped past her lips and caressed her tongue intimately, sending shivers down her spine.

Dawn's tongue swept across her lips again as she tilted her head a little more and their noses slipped away from each other. She continued to creep her face towards his as she continued to feel Logan's breath on her tongue, a foreshadow of his taste teasing her taste buds. She was only inches away now from his lips, a bit closer and she'd be there. Logan began to move forward a bit, looking to meet her halfway and Dawn's eyes drifted closed as his mouth brushed over hers, almost a kiss but not quite and she went to complete the act.

The front door suddenly opened, jerking them from their situation. Their faces moved apart as both looked disappointed and thoroughly irritated. Dawn closed her eyes, letting her head fall on Logan's shoulder in aggravation, both of them breathing hard from the sudden surprise. Dawn cursed the fact the moment had been broken prematurely. _So close, we were __so__ close _She thought angrily.

Then the sniffs of her sister broke her from her trance and she closed her eyes again, this time painfully now feeling a bit guilty. She'd completely forgotten about the situation with Spike when she was caught up in the heat of the moment and while she did not regret what had almost happened, she regretted forgetting the situation Buffy was in right now. She looked up at Logan and he was gazing sorrowfully over her shoulder and she too turned around to look at the door. Buffy was standing there, weeping silently but dreadfully as Giles disappeared into the kitchen. The Slayer toed off her shoes, sniffling as she did so before looked up. She flashed a sad apology at Logan with her eyes and he smiled sadly. Then her eyes fell on her sister and the tears began anew.

"Dawnie…" Buffy whimpered urgently reaching for her. Dawn immediately came forward and embraced her distressed sister. Buffy began sobbing again, her arms coming up to wrap around Dawn's frame securely. "Dawnie, they took him." She sobbed. Dawn brushed her hand through Buffy's hair, sniffing defiantly, holding back her own tears wanting to stay strong for her sister.

"It's ok Buffy." She whispered, tightening her hold on her sister, trying to calm her down. "It's gonna be ok." She repeated, trying to convince herself. But the truth was, Dawn was clueless about to what to do next. The Initiative no-doubt had taken Spike somewhere secure and possibly out of reach. She had no idea where to even start looking. "We'll find him." Buffy gave a small sniff and hugged Dawn tighter.

Logan stood away respectfully, not wanting to intrude or make things any worse. He was glad Dawn had not made issue of their moment being shattered and immediately set about trying to help her sister. Logan would have done something as well but in truth, he was stuck. Spike had been kidnapped and he was right there when it had happened. He felt somewhat responsible and thought he had let Buffy down by not doing more to help. He observed the Summers sisters as Buffy sought comfort from her sister's presence and licked his lips, unsure what to do next. Buffy looked up at him and there was no accusation in her eyes, no anger or hatred, only sadness and confusion.

Logan came forward now, cautiously and the Summers both looked up at him. He could see Dawn's eyes were swimming but she was fighting them back in order to be there for her sister. The Archangel could feel the sorrow emanating from the Slayer and his heart went out to her. He came close to them, Dawn breaking away from her sister who was still crying desperately, but keeping an arm wrapped around her. Logan put a hand on Buffy's shoulder and leant his forehead against hers tenderly. She calmed a little bit as he sent a telepathic wave of warmth and support to her and she gulped a bit regaining her breath. Dawn looked between them unsure what was happening but knew better than to say or do anything at that moment.

"Logan?" The Archangel looked at Buffy as she spoke. Her voice was soft and trembling as she fought for control once more, but she was calmer now. "What're we gonna do?" She entreated. He sighed and thought for a moment.

"I don't know Buffy." He answered honestly. She nodded understandingly but disappointedly. "But I will do anything and everything in my power to find him. I swear it." She closed her eyes, feeling more comfort and affection flow into her mind from his and once again swallowed back another wave of tears. Spike needed her now; she needed to be strong and focused. She straightened up, her cheeks were still streaked but there was a fierce glow in her eyes now.

"We need to find him." She declared, her voice quiet but firm. He nodded, his eyes glowing a little bit, shifting into grey-blue without being too much of either colour.

"We will." He moved his hand up to her cheek and brushed it kindly, like a guardian to their pledge. "But first you should go get some rest." Buffy frowned.

"I can't, we don't have time." She argued, truth be told however, she was feeling very drained from the nights events and her breakdown had sapped her mentally and emotionally. "Spike needs…"

"Buffy." Logan cut her off gently. "Spike will need you alert and ready. Understand?" She nodded reluctantly he had a point. "Go upstairs and get some rest, we'll call the others here and you come down when you are ready." She gave a small smile of gratitude and pulled him into a quick hug. She broke away and nodded again, before turning and slowly making her way upstairs. As she reached the top and turned the corner she ran the remaining way and went into her room. Closing the door, she threw herself onto her bed, her tears returning full-force.

Logan took a deep breath and turned to Dawn. She was biting her lip obviously trying to fight back her own weeping, though some tears were falling silently down her cheeks. Logan opened his arms to her and she instantly fell into them and buried her face into his chest. He laid his cheek on top of her head, rubbing her back caringly. Dawn sniffled a little bit into his chest so he planted an affectionate kiss on her head and she smiled a bit at his support.

"Zostať silní, Dawn. Všetko bude v poriadku." _(Stay strong, Dawn. Everything will be fine)_ He breathed to her in Slovak. She did not understand what he had said but she relaxed as he spoke. She moved back but kept her arms around him. He nodded to her calmly as Giles came back from the kitchen.

"Well it was as you said Logan." He said dejectedly. "There's no sign of Spike in the crypt. The only thing that's left is his duster. I've left that in the kitchen." Dawn turned to face the Watcher, but kept one around Logan's waist for comfort. She felt a surge of affection as Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned closer to him seeking relief. "What the hell is the Initiative thinking?!" Giles growled, hitting the banister of the stairs with the palm of his hand. Logan shook his head.

"Not the Initiative, Riley." He clarified. Dawn and Giles looked at him and his eyes shifted completely into blue, as he rage took him over. It had been a long since he had been _so_ angry with someone. "Riley's convinced himself that Spike has got Buffy under a spell or some kind of thrall."

"There've been no records of Spike ever using a thrall." Giles spat back in annoyance as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "There is also no evidence to suggest he even possesses the ability to thrall."

"I know Giles." Logan answered coolly. "You forget, I spent the better part of the last century tracking Spike. I have seen everything that he has seen and more importantly I saw him perform the deeds that made him into the second worst vampire in history." Giles nodded in agreement. "Spike cannot use the thrall, but Riley's delusional."

"Like that wasn't obvious?" Dawn growled sarcastically. "I mean, I thought he lost it when he saw Spike and Buffy together." Logan again nodded.

"After witnessing Buffy's drastic change in attitude towards him as well the fact all of you were standing up for Spike, he has convinced himself that he needs to 'save' Buffy from whatever 'hold' Spike has over her." He explained. He could see it when Riley left the Magic shop earlier and how much Riley was convinced there was something wrong. "He is also influenced by his own prejudices against demons, which to him is enough to accuse Spike of being the Doctor and that those eggs were in Spike's crypt for some shady purpose." He chuckled humourlessly at that. "He has developed something of a saviour complex." Giles snorted out of annoyance and Dawn growled.

"Well what should we do next?" Giles enquired looking Logan for instruction. The Archangel thought for a moment and looked up the stairs clearly thinking about Buffy's well being. Both Dawn and the Watcher waited patiently for his directions.

"I do not want to disturb Buffy just yet." Logan began, still gazing upstairs thoughtfully. "She is exhausted emotionally, mentally and physically. We should give her some time to get her strength back before anything else." He turned his gaze back to the Watcher. "Go to the Magic shop first and gather anything you can that you believe may be helpful: maps, spell books anything. Then contact the others from the shop and bring them here." Giles frowned at the mention of maps.

"Why maps?" He asked curiously. Logan frowned in thought.

"Maps may come in use if we need track them in Sunnydale or anyway else." Giles nodded understanding now. "Magic is our last option. Willow is still very sensitive right now, so I will not push her unless it is absolutely necessary or if she or Tara volunteers. The two of them have more skill than I do when it comes to those particular spells." Giles nodded once more and then turned to go.

"I will call once I have everything." Giles said. Logan inclined his head as the Watcher pulled open the front door and disappeared into the night. Logan closed the door and leant against it for the moment. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then heard the quiet sobs from the living room. He turned to see Dawn sitting on the couch, crying now. She couldn't hold back anymore, her strength crumbling as the severity of the situation once again crashed onto her shoulders. Logan came over and sat down next to her. She looked up at through her tear filled eyes.

Logan put his hand on her cheek and brushed a few streaks away with his thumb. Dawn nuzzled his hand; seeking whatever comfort she could from the gesture. Logan surprised her by pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her, gently but firmly allowing his embrace to envelop her soothingly. Dawn curled up in his lap and laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes as her tears fell onto his shirt, while he brushed his hand through her hair, whispering small reassurances to her in effort to placate her fears.

…

Spike sat with his eyes still closed serenely in the small room he was held captive in, mentally preparing himself psychologically for the torment he knew lay ahead of him. He knew that this would not go down the way it did last time. They put a chip in his brain and he was able to escape before they went any further the last time. However they were after information this time, information he did not have but they were so utterly convinced he did. Or perhaps it was simply Riley who was convinced.

The Soldier boy seemed a bit unstable now that he thought about it. Not in the sense that he was insane, but his temper had got the better of him very quickly. Riley was most likely obsessing over the fact everyone's opinions of him had dramatically changed since he left Sunnydale. Was he really expecting the Scoobies to be all 'oh welcome back Riley' after he left Buffy high and dry? Spike wondered just what was going through Riley's mind. His inner musings were cut off as the sound of the metal door opening echoed around the room.

It was time; he took a deep quiet breath. He felt no fear at what he knew was coming. He had been tortured at the hands a hell God and that had nothing on what he had seen Angelus do back in the day, plus the lessons Angelus instilled in him as he watched reminded him of one thing. The only true form of torture was mental. Physical pain is brief and easily forgotten at times, but mental anguish can never be erased. The only kind of torture he would receive here would be physical and Spike knew he could take it.

Spike looked up, his cool, collected eyes gazing at Riley who came back in. The human looked at him for a moment, before walking over to the small table that held the various implements of pain and eyed them hesitantly. Riley wasn't new to this, he had tortured before but he was wondering just how much damage he would have to inflict before Spike would surrender to it. Riley closed his eyes, steeling his nerves and turned to the vampire with a hard gaze.

"So, are you ready to talk?" He asked. Spike arched an eyebrow as if in confusion.

"About what?" he replied. "The weather?" Riley growled, already growing frustrated now. It was bad enough Spike had some kind of thrall over Buffy, but now he was being completely and utterly irritating.

"You know what Doctor!" Riley spat. Spike rolled his eyes and groaned in exaggeration frustration.

"Jesus Christ, this _again_?" Spike exclaimed, well more said in a very bored fashion but with the added melodramatic tones. "Oh, we're gonna be here all bloody night aren't we?" He asked. Riley's jaw twitched in fury.

"Talk Spike!" Riley demanded, his rage growing with every passing second. The damn vampire was so smug and it infuriated him. "Where did you get those eggs?!" Spike's brow furrowed.

"Oh got them from a friend. You know Clem? Yeah some guy threatened him into giving me the eggs so it would make it look like I was the one storing them. Funny ain't it?" Riley was looking in something or a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

"Please, your friend Logan made up the same story. You expect me to believe that?" Spike shrugged coolly.

"Truth is truth. What I just said was the truth." Spike said making sure he worded it in a way that he knew would get under Riley's skin. And sure enough he could almost see the steam coming out the boys ears. Well he could imagine it but that made it just as funny.

"Enough!" Riley roared, stepping forward threateningly. Again Spike did not flinch, simply gazed up him with an ominous calm. "Answer the question! Where did you get the eggs?!"

"I just told you."

"I don't believe you!"

"Tough." Riley was literally shaking with rage now. How the hell could Spike be so calm? And the conceited vampire was just rubbing it in his face that Riley was only going on a hunch. Riley took a deep breath to try and stay off his anger.

"Answer me this." Riley said, much calmer this time. Spike raised his brows expectantly. "How is that Buffy goes from hating you to being in a relationship with you?" Spike smirked.

"A good question to which I ask another: how is it you were dating a girl like Buffy and your saw fit to go and see vampire whores?" Riley flinched, his anger returning full force.

"Shut up!" He shouted. "Do you have her under a thrall or something?!"

"Can't thrall mate. If I could, don't you think I would've done it a long time ago?" Riley growled Spike had a point. _Wait minute he has a point?! He's a soulless killer! _

"It's a spell then!" Riley exclaimed, a light bulb going off in his head.

"Not a spell either." Spike sneered at him. He loved hearing Riley make up one pathetic excuse after another. Its shame Riley couldn't see the forest from the trees. "And again, if I could don't you think I would've done it sooner?"

"What have you done to her?" Riley growled, darkly. He wasn't aware of a spectator in the observation room that overlooked Spikes and that spectator had a very troubled expression on their face.

"Nothing she didn't want." Inwardly Spike cringed but only inwardly. He wanted Buffy, yes that was true. He wanted her in every way, but that wasn't something he'd usually say in this situation. _Should really keep my mouth shut._ But at his words, Riley winced terribly, his eyes wide in horror as he made a completely incorrect assumption and Spike abruptly changed his mind. _Hell with it that was bloody worth the extra punishment I'm gonna get. _

Riley took a few deep breaths as he thought over Spike's words. There was no way Buffy went to him willingly, not the Doctor. Did he do something as well as get the eggs? The eggs, Riley needed to keep focused and ignore his personal feelings. Buffy would have to wait; Spike's influence over her did need to be severed, but the eggs were his priority.

"I'm going to ask you one last time." Riley stated. Spike raised his chin a little. This was it. "Where did you get the eggs, Doctor?"

"I already told you. I got them from Clem, and I'm not the bloody…" Riley's fist lashed out and smacked Spike round the face. Spike's head snapped to the side, but that was not much of an achievement as far he was concerned. He turned back to Riley with a smirk, a dribble of blood oozing from his lips to curve down his jaw and then dripped to the floor slowly.

"I want the truth." Riley growled his fist still clenched. He was unaware of the spectator clenching their jaw as they watched. Spike raised his brows.

"That was the truth." Spike's head cracked to the other side now as Riley punched him once more, harder this time. He began chuckling patronisingly.

"Is something funny to you Spike?" Riley demanded, angered that the vampire was somehow finding humour in all of this.

"Oh nothing really." Spike replied, licking his blood from his lip in an almost sensual manner. "It's just that after all this time, you still punch like a sissy." Riley snarled and smacked Spike a few more times round the face, but Spike just sniggered again. Even though he was helpless against Riley, Spike just couldn't help himself. "Please, Harris punches harder than that."

Riley yelled and punched Spike in the face again. He grabbed Spike underthe shoulders, lifted him and drove his knee into Spike's gut. Blood spurted out of Spike's mouth as Riley did it a second time in the solar plexus, just under Spike's lungs. However he didn't give any sound of pain as the soldier slapped him hard round the jaw and then kicked him in the chest. Spike let out a choked breath, still giving no signs of damage other then the blood dripping from his jaw and chin. He started sniggering again and Riley could only grit his teeth in rage.

"Stop. Laughing." Riley commanded, his voice nothing more than animalistic growl. Spike shook his head, resulting in another savage kick in the chest. Spike grinned manically through blood stained teeth, staring up at Riley defiantly.

"Is that really the best ya got Soldier boy?" He taunted, still grinning in devilish manner. Riley's right eyebrow twitched in anger as he struck Spike in ribs again before straightening up.

"Spike you _will _tell me where you got those eggs." He vowed dangerously. He reached around his back and pulled out his taser. The observer's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head in disbelief. "I'm just getting started." Riley switched the taser on and jammed it into Spike's armpit.

Spike's fists clenched, his eyes screwed shut and his jaw clamped closed as he refused to cry out in pain. Riley felt his anger rise at this and pressed the taser harder against Spike's skin. After a moment, he pulled it back, the skin burnt and smouldering as Spike cracked his neck against the pain. With a snarl, Riley attacked with the taser again, this time to Spike's neckline, just in between the shoulder and collarbone.

Sam pulled the blind to the one-way window down, incapable of watching anymore as her husband continued to torture Spike, her back hitting the wall. She covered her mouth as hot tears streamed down her face, unable to believe what she had just seen. In whole the time she had known him, Riley had never been that way. Spike had given the same story three times now and Riley didn't back down. She tried to convince herself that Spike was just another vampire, but she couldn't. She had seen how much Buffy and Spike seemed to care about each other in the one instant she'd seen them together, so either Riley was still not over Buffy or he'd convinced himself Buffy was not of sound mind.

Sam sunk to the floor, sobbing quietly and burying her face in her hands as she tried to ignore what was going on in the next room.

…

Buffy brushed her eyes one more time with the back of her hand, wiping the remnants of her tears away. She could hear the others talking downstairs in the living room and she braced herself for the coming Scooby meeting. She had cried herself to sleep at least three hours ago and she felt a bit better but still not a full strength. She sighed shakily and closed her eyes. This was usually when she would rely on Spike to say something supportive to her, whether it was a lie or the truth. She'd noticed that no matter which one it was, it always comforted her to know that he supported her.

_But I want you to know I did save you. Not when it counted, of course, but ... after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again ... do something different. Faster or more clever, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways ... (softly) Every night I saved you._

"Spike…" She whispered a wistful smile forming on her face, remembering when he said that to her the first night, the _same_ night Willow had brought her back. His admission of love without saying the words to her, telling her that he had saved her in his dreams. That warmed her heart more than she could say. No one, not even Angel, had ever said something like that to her, confessed their feelings to her in such a way that she would never forget the words he used. She ran over the speech one more time, the comfort she felt whenever Spike would say such words slipping into her heart and giving her strength.

She opened her eyes and went to her bedroom door and opened it. She could hear them talking clearly now in the living room as she descended the stairs. She reached the bottom and glanced into the room, seeing her friends all sitting there, talking about the situation.

Dawn was still curled in Logan's lap on the sofa, her head on his chest, one hand by her head, her other hand laying on his arm that was by his side. Logan's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, as the two of them remained silent as they listened to the others talk. Buffy could tell they'd been sitting like that for a long time and that Dawn was seeking support from Logan the way Buffy would from Spike. She smiled a bit at that as the others continued to talk.

Xander and Anya were sitting on the floor and Giles was on the other side of the sofa. Willow and Tara were also perched on the floor as they sat around the collection of books and maps Giles had brought from the Magic shop. They kept chatting amongst themselves quietly, obviously trying to come up with something until Willow noticed her.

"Buffy…" She said, stopping the conversation. The others looked up at her and she nodded to them, slowly walking into the room and sat down in the armchair opposite Dawn and Logan. Her younger sister glanced at her concerned and she nodded to her. Dawn heaved a little sigh and snuggled into Logan's chest a bit more and his arm tightened around her a bit to give her some relief.

"Are you ok?" Xander asked, hesitantly. Buffy smiled at him, half-heartedly.

"As ok as I can be." She answered quietly. He gazed at her sadly and she could see he was trying to figure out how to help her. Ever the loyal Xander, he was the one who would follow her anywhere. Giles cleared his throat inaudibly and the others noticed this, falling into business mode.

"So where do we begin?" Giles opened. The others all glanced at each other not sure how to start. Buffy leaned back in her chair, licking her lips unsurely.

"We need to find him." She stated. Everyone nodded their agreement and Xander spoke up.

"Willow, why don't you do a locator spell?" Willow tensed quite noticeably and she wrung her hands timidly as everyone turned the attention to her, apart from Tara and Logan, both of them looking a bit irritated at the idea.

"Well I…uh…I'm…I don't…" Willow stammered, clearly feeling a bit on the spot at this. "I'm…n-not sure that's a g-good idea." She managed finally. She looked down to avoid Xander's gaze and Tara slipped her hand into Willow's soothingly.

"Will…" Xander began, looking a bit cross.

"No." Xander whipped around to look at Logan. Even with Dawn in his lap, Logan was somehow able to look very intimidating as he gazed sternly at Xander. "Magic is our last option." Xander looked a bit vindicated and went to talk. "Willow is still very unsure about using magic Xander as you can tell," he pointed out, gazing at Willow who had looked up at this. "I do not think it wise that we pressure her into doing magic unless we have no other choice." He glanced at Buffy as he spoke and she inclined her head in understanding, as she then looked Willow.

"It's ok Will." She offered. Willow smiled, gratefully but also guiltily feeling a bit selfish due to her reluctance.

"Ok so no magic unless we have to," Anya stated, as Giles remained thoughtfully silent. "So what're we gonna do?" She asked. "I mean can we even be sure they're still in Sunnydale? This _is_ the Initiative we're talking about."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Anya." Giles uttered sarcastically, causing the former vengeance demon to glare at him.

"I'm just saying," she replied haughtily. "Don't get me wrong I wanna find Spike as much as anyone but do you really think they'd set up shop here again after what happened last time." She pointed out.

"It's possible isn't it?" Tara argued. "I mean, why wait to take him somewhere else?" She countered.

"Tara's right." Buffy added. "I don't think Riley is patient enough to put it off." She winced obviously as she spoke, hating the thoughts in her head but she brushed them aside. "They're still in Sunnydale."

"Don't get me wrong, I hope they are but how can you be certain?" Giles asked pragmatically. Buffy remained quiet for a long moment, eyes gazing at the carpet as if she were looking at something only she could see.

"I just know…" she replied cryptically. Giles frowned but didn't press the issue. Buffy was certain they were still in Sunnydale and at the moment, that was all he needed.

"I've already tried reaching out for his mind." Logan informed them, all of their attention turning to him now. "But I was not able to find anything. That either means he's unconscious, or he is out of range."

"Or he's…" Anya began.

"Anya. Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence." Dawn growled, her voice very threatening. Anya gulped a bit; sometimes being realistic was very stupid she thought to herself. "Spike's alive, they wouldn't just kill him."

"You're right." Giles answered. Buffy stiffened at the thought of the Initiative experimenting on him. _Or worse._ She finished mentally immediately having fight back a fresh the bile that rose up in her throat at the thought. "But I still don't know what Riley or the Initiative would gain from this." He began his habitual cleaning of his glasses. "Why kidnap someone who escaped once before?"

"Let's be honest Giles." Logan said, his voice calm, but the fact his eyes were constantly flashing from grey to blue hinted at the inferno blazing inside him. "They know just how dangerous Spike can be, it is not as though they will give him a fair chance this time." Buffy closed her eyes painfully, biting her lip as more vicious images attacked her.

"So what do we do?" Dawn put forward reluctantly. She was fast losing hope.

"I say we do the spell." Xander stated.

"Xander!" Tara snapped at him, angrily as Willow withdrew into herself again. "Logan already said it's our last choice."

"But it's the only real option we've got." He retorted. "What else are we supposed to do? Go out on a witch hunt?" He immediately regretted his choice of words as both Wicca's looked at him with hurt eyes. "I'm sorry but we can't just send out a search and rescue party now can we?"

"Don't start with the sarcasm Xander." Giles spat, his patience wearing thin. "We don't need it right now." Xander glared at him. Buffy bit the inside her mouth agonizingly hard, her temper starting to flare as the Scooby's voices began to get higher.

"Well sorry Giles, but I just can't see what we can do without the spell." Xander responded, haughtily. "It's not as easy as following the signs."

"Would you stop?" Dawn said, growing tired of it now, swearing to herself this would be the only time she would get involved in the argument. "You're not helping." Xander huffed; Logan remained silent, knowing better than to get involved.

"Ok then, anyone got a better suggestion?" Xander demanded incredulously. Buffy grit her teeth together, her irritation beginning to build steadily.

"Why not try and use Logan's connections?" Anya said. "He's got spies who can work for him." She pointed out. Logan nodded; he'd already had that idea.

"And how do we know the vampires who work for him won't kill Spike on sight?" Giles insisted. "We all know most vampires consider Spike a traitor to the species for his association with us." Buffy's hands slowly curled into fists and her knuckles cracked a little bit, unnoticed by anyone as they continued to argue.

"Because if they even tried, Logan would kill them before they could say Vampire Slayer." Anya shot back. "They're not stupid enough as to disobey an Archangel's command, Giles." The Watcher sealed his pursed his lips, looking ready to argue some more.

"It doesn't mean they won't." Xander said quietly. Anya whirled him.

"Don't take his side."

"He's got a point." He replied. Buffy's hands began to shake uncontrollably. "I still say magic."

"I'm not performing a spell Xander." Willow finally snapped. "Logan said _last option_, besides I'm not sure I could pull it off." She finished. Xander scowled at her.

"How can you say that? Buffy needs you!" He cried at her. Willow looked down guiltily.

"Magic always has consequences Xander." She said softly but firmly knowing he had her. He shook his head in disbelief, as Buffy's jaw clenched together, trying to hold back.

"Yeah? Well right now we can only get good consequences." He uttered. "It's the best and only choice."

"Open you eyes." Giles ordered testily. "We need to use every viable option before anything else." Xander turned back to glower at him, finger pointed at him. Anya pinched the bride of her nose in frustration as Dawn turned to hide her face in Logan's chest, not wanting to listen to this but having no choice. Tara slid an arm around Willow who was shaking as she tried to calm down from the pressure she felt was being put on her.

"Oh yeah…well why don't you just…"

"Enough!" Buffy screamed and the room fell into stunned silence. Dawn closed her eyes after hearing this and Logan thumbed her shoulder tenderly as everyone else stared at Buffy in shock at her outburst. "That's enough." Buffy repeated, her frustration and heartbreak coming out full-force.

"Buffy…" Giles began.

"No I don't wanna hear it. Does anyone have actual plan or are you just gonna sit there and argue about what to do?!" She shrieked building up a head of steam and wasn't looking to stop. "The only good plan I've heard that doesn't rely on magic was Anya's." She glanced at Logan who was watching her calmly. "Logan's right, no magic unless we have to ok?"

"Buff…" Xander started hesitantly.

"No Xander! No magic, Spike was right, it always has consequences. He was so right when he said that. Why? Because he knows. He knows what the rest of you don't, apart from Logan and Dawn. You rest of you have no clue do you?" To her shock, Willow was looking at her with a guilt-ridden face and it clicked in Buffy's head. "Will…you…?" the Wicca nodded slowly and Buffy let out a breath. Meanwhile everyone else was staring her in bewilderment.

"Buffy, what're you saying?" Anya asked. Buffy glared at her, the Slayer's fury returning once more.

"What am I saying? I'm saying that you, Giles and Xander are sitting here fighting over what to do, when Spike, the only person who understood me when I got back, is out there being tortured or worse at the hands of my ex-boyfriend and the people he works for." She realised just how she'd worded that sentence as Xander frowned at her, hurt by her words and a little angered as well. Willow and Dawn glanced at each other, knowing what Buffy was going to say now, _had_ to say now.

"What do you mean the he was the only one who understood you when you got back?" He demanded. Logan glanced at Buffy and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Logan nodded at this. _Here it comes_

"Spike was the only one there for me Xander." She went on softly. Xander's gaze hardened into an indignant glare as Tara and Anya looked at each other confused, whilst Willow waited patiently for it to come.

"He wasn't!" Xander replied, forgetting for moment just what had happened only a few hours ago. "We were all there for you, we understood…."

"No you really didn't Xand." Buffy corrected him, curtly. "You didn't understand at all. You too caught up in believing the lie I told you, to realise that Spike was the only one there for me, when…." She paused to take a shaky breath. Xander simply stared at her incredulously as Giles cleared his throat to speak.

"He was only there for you when…what Buffy?" Giles asked. Buffy licked her lips and looked up at Xander, Tara and Anya who were all looking at her, wanting answers.

"Spike was the only one there for me, when you tore me out of heaven." Willow closed her eyes in anguish.

Tara's eyes widened and she covered her mouth, tears now beginning to streak down her face. Xander's mouth was hanging open flabbergasted as he just stared at the Slayer, unable to think of what to say. Anya looked down, in a similar state of shock. Giles however was glaring at Willow in rage.

"Willow, I can't believe…how could you have?!" Willow simply stiffened, turning her head away, her own watery eyes beginning to overflow as she just avoided Giles's accusations as the Watcher turned his attention back his Slayer as Xander suddenly spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Buffy laughed bitterly.

"And said what Xander? 'Thanks guys I was happy, at peace and you brought me back to Earth because you thought I was in hell but thanks anyway'." Xander flinched at the bitterness in her voice. Tara looked at Willow and saw the remorseful look on her girlfriend's face. She slipped her hand into Willow's and felt the redheads fingers squeeze desperately. "If I'd told you then, would you have believed me?" Xander remained silent. "Didn't think so."

"Buffy…" he went to say. But she stood up.

"No. Spike's gone and I need him back. Logan's gonna use his connections to help us find him." Logan nodded. "That's what we're gonna do. Magic is our last choice." With that, Buffy turned and left the living room. Everyone heard the back door open and then close; everyone was too shocked to say anything. Then Xander slowly turned his eyes to Willow. Dawn sensing trouble, nudged Logan and he let her get up. She spared glace at Willow before turning and making her way to the back porch.

"Will, you told me…" Xander began, his voice very tight.

"I didn't tell you anything." She replied, quietly. "I was too busy convincing myself I'd done the right thing." She looked at him. "You're really not exactly smart either Xander. You believed her, we all did." She said suddenly, her voice addressing the whole group save for Logan who remained silent. "We actually believed that Buffy saved the world and got sent to hell. I'm the one to blame for bringing her back, yeah most of the blame is on me, but the fact that we all actually believed her." Xander looked down guiltily as did Anya. Even Tara seemed a bit ashamed of herself now.

"I told you, you foolish girl." Giles spat. Willow just looked at him blankly, having already heard him say this. "The fact you even decided to…"

"Giles." The watcher stopped, staring at the Archangel who had spoken. "Willow knows the magnitude of what she has done, I have already spoken to her on this. She understands better than you think." Giles opened and closed his mouth, but found nothing to say. "Regardless, our priority is Spike and finding him. Once we have done, we can focus on other things." Everyone silently agreed as Logan glanced towards the kitchen in thought.

If the search took too long, he was worried about the effect it would have on Buffy.

…

Dawn cautiously opened the back door to find her sister sitting on the steps, arms folded across her knees. Buffy was staring up at the stars in the sky, as if trying to see beyond them. Dawn came out quietly, letting the door shut and sat down next to her, mimicking her sister's posture. For a long moment, the only noise either of them could hear was the breeze that caused the leaves to rustle and the grass to sway along with the normal nighttime noises.

"Spike likes to star gaze." Buffy said quietly. Dawn turned to look at her, as her sister had a small smile on her face. "I remember last year, I always used to catch him in the cemetery without meaning to and he'd just be looking up at the sky like he was in a daze." She smiled wistfully at that. "I guess I've picked up one of his habits." Dawn chuckled a bit.

"Just don't start smoking and we'll be cool." Both sisters giggled a little bit and then fell into silence again for a moment. "What was it like?" Buffy turned to gaze at her beloved sister.

"Heaven?" Dawn nodded and Buffy thought for a moment. "Peaceful." She uttered and Dawn just listened letting her sister talk. "There was no pain, no fear, no hatred. All I could feel was happiness and freedom, things I'd never really felt before. I could feel mum up there." Dawn blinked back tears at the mention of Joyce. "I knew she was there with me and it made me happier." Buffy sighed. "I was finished Dawn, or a least I thought I was."

"I'm so sorry." Dawn mumbled. "If I'd known…"

"Don't worry about it." Buffy cut in gently, with a sisterly tone. "It's ok, _I'm_ ok now. I wasn't at first no, but I got through."

"Thanks to Spike." Dawn stated. Buffy shook her head.

"Not just Spike. He was there from the start and at first there was only him. Then there was you," she reached for Dawn's hand and squeezed it lovingly, "and then Logan. It got easier thanks to you guys." Buffy's eyes went down, though the rest of her face didn't move. "I'm…"

"Don't apologise." She blinked and looked at her sister, who just smiled at her. "At first, I was really miffed that you wouldn't talk to me about well, anything." Buffy looked down sheepishly. "But then Logan helped me figure it out and I understood and I understand now too." Dawn clutched Buffy's hand supportively. "None of us went through what you did, in way I guess it was your burden and you had to bear until you were ready to come clean to everyone." Buffy giggled a bit.

"Ok, when did you get so grown up?" She asked teasingly. The younger summers shrugged.

"Someone has to be." Buffy swatted her shoulder playfully and Dawn just smiled at her. "Buffy, you can talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know Dawnie." She replied sincerely. Dawn nodded.

"Ok." Dawn stood up and then put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "We're gonna find him Buffy, I promise." Buffy smiled gratefully and Dawn went back inside.

Buffy went back to gazing up at the stars for a few minutes lost in her thoughts. She sighed again feeling her resolve crumble a bit now that Spike was not here with her. It was then she heard the back door open and shy footsteps before the door closed. She waited patiently, knowing who it was. She wasn't sure what to expect now, Buffy knew how sorry she was but still did not know what her best friend planned to say or do.

"It's kinda weird." Willow's timid voice fluttered from behind her. "I thought I had everything I wanted to say sorted it out, but now that I'm out here," she took a deep breath, "I really don't know what I can say." Buffy gave a bitter half-smile.

"Take your time your time, Will. You don't have to say anything…" Willow shook her head; despite the fact Buffy couldn't see her and she wrung her hands nervously in front of her.

"No I really do, it' s just I'm not sure what to say first." Willow paused for a moment to collect her thoughts and Buffy just sat silent. "I'm sorry Buffy, I really can't explain sorry I am."

"Willow…" Buffy started, not wanting this to turn into one thousand apologies.

"Buffy, please?" Buffy stopped, noting the pleading tone in her voice and Willow went on. "Last summer when you were gone, we were lost, I was wreck. I mean I'd just lost my best friend and I didn't know how to cope. Along the way I thought it would be best to bring you back, because I'd somehow convinced myself you were…" She didn't finish the sentence and her breathing quivered slightly. "But deep down… now I know, I'd never really thought that was true."

"It's ok Willow. You couldn't have known." Buffy tried to reassure her.

"I _should_ have known. I mean you saved the world, that's a ticket to the divine, not to the damned." Willow replied. "But what's ironic," tears began to fall from Willow's eyes as she went on, her voice trembling now. "What's ironic is that all I wanted to do was save you. It turns out I was the one who hurt you the most." She sniffed and Buffy felt herself begin to shed tears once more. Damn it hadn't she cried enough?

"And the worst of it is," Willow continued, tears beginning to interfere with her speech. "Is that all that time, would you believe I was wondering why you weren't thanking me?" she said, voice filled with self-disgust. "I've been arrogant, selfish and naïve. All the time you were struggling to readjust," she shook her head, "I was flaunting my magic around like 'yeah look at me. I'm the one who brought back Buffy.' Now my eyes are open and I'm so beyond sorry." She slowly approached; cautiously as if she were scared she'd frighten Buffy away. "I'm so, so, so sorry Buffy." Buffy sniffled, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sat there, listening to Willow. She believed her, God she believed her. Willow was sorry, truly sorry and she was trying her hardest to make sure she knew it.

"It's ok, Willow." Buffy stammered through her crying. "I've forgiven you already." Willow offered a watery smile at this.

"I don't deserve it Buffy." She said in resignation. "But thank you." She knelt down behind the Slayer. "I'm swear to you I'll make it up to you. I'll do everything I can to help get Spike back to you." Buffy let out a choked sob.

"Thank you." She struggled, before she finally dissolved into tears once more.

Willow immediately wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders from behind. Buffy slumped back as Willow laid her head against hers bringing the Slayer back against her shoulder as both of them wept. Willow cried silently as Buffy sobbed hysterically, leaning into the Wicca, the side of her head against hers and her hands clinging to Willow's forearm urgently, seeking the comfort that only her best friend could provide.

* * *

_Good or bad? Please do give me your thoughts guys and girls._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot going on so i took a very quick break from writing until it was all sorted out._

_But i'm back to writing now. Hopefully next update won't take so long._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 14

Sam glanced around the corridor of the underground section of the warehouse, which doubled as the holding cells and made sure no one was present. Pulling out the key she had lifted from Riley's jacket, she quickly slid it into the lock of the metal door. Turning it and hearing the lock click open; she slipped the key back into her pocket and quietly opened the door. Slipping inside, she closed it and turned to see the sickening sight she knew awaited her.

It had been over a week since Riley and the others had kidnapped Spike. Sam herself had had no part in it, finding out about it only after the deed was done. To say that week had been hell for Spike was something of a vicious understatement. Sam had to hold back the bile that was rising in her throat as she took in the horrendous condition of the master vampire as well as the potent stench of blood and burnt flesh in the air. How had he withstood so much pain?

Spike's entire upper body was covered in various bruises, cuts, swellings and even burns. Some of the skin around his neck had been seared away, revealing the flesh of the muscle underneath. His face was plastered with dried blood and one of his eyes was black but not swollen. His bottom lip was split and dark with bruising. Still the damage was terrible, it took a lot to leave a lasting scar or mark on a vampire, especially one of Spike's age and bloodline.

That was not all. His arms were adorned with various scratches. Purple blemishes were beginning to form of his wrists where the chains held. His right shoulder was also dreadfully brutalised, crushed by Sam's husband in a fit of rage as Spike still refused to tell them the lie they wanted to hear. Sam shook her head, a look of repulsion on her face as her eyes travelled lower down.

The only noticeable damage on his lower body was his left leg. It was stuck out in a hideously awkward angle, having been badly broken by Riley during the course of one particularly violent session. Sam couldn't help but marvel at Spike's tolerance of pain. He had endured so much punishment, punishment only the Initiative could deal out and had not even offered them a cry of pain and the only noises that came from his mouth were taunts that only egged on Riley. In some way, she had to respect that.

Coming closer to him, she could see his eyes were closed and he was obviously unconscious. Perhaps the pain was finally getting to him but he was still somehow of sound mind. Sam knelt down in front of him and bit the inside of her mouth as she got a close up of the terrible damage that had been done to him. How could she have not known that Riley could be so cruel? Sam tentatively raised her hand and carefully lifted Spike's chin so she could look at him.

Sighing at the extent of the injuries, she reached into her jacket pocket. Glancing back at the door, making sure nobody was preparing to come in, she withdrew a test tube and pulled the stopper out. The scent of blood grew stronger in the air as she did so, Spike's nostrils flaring a little bit even in his lifeless state. Gingerly tilting Spike's head back and cautiously opening his mouth a bit, she tipped the blood down into his waiting mouth and felt him swallow slightly. She kept going until the tube was completely drained, Spike instinctively gulping it down as she did so. As soon as the test tube was empty, she quickly replaced the lid and slid it back into her jacket. Spike's head drooped as soon as she finished and she made to stand up.

His chains suddenly clanked, causing her to gasp and fall back unto her heels. Spike's body tensed for a moment and his eyes formed into a wince as he gave a tired grunt before they fluttered open. The midnight blue pupils roamed around the room for a moment before settling on the woman in front of him. Spike frowned as best he could before raising his head bit, all of his muscles protesting fiercely as the pain roared through his whole being, his leg screaming the most at the movement.

He could taste fresh blood on his tongue as he stared at her confused. "What're you doing?" He asked, his voice grated and hoarse from the agony shooting through his system. Sam, to his surprise, smiled at him remorsefully.

"What I can." She answered. This just perplexed him all the more and he tilted his head to the side, grimacing at the burning sensation it caused as a result.

"And why would you do that pet?" He choked out, his breathing ragged. She could tell he was barely holding onto his will now. If he was pushed any farther…

"Why would I try to help?" she replied. He nodded slowly and she smiled. "Because I believe you Spike." He looked at her in shock and swallowed painfully, wincing at the pain of it. He shook his head.

"I don't understand."

"Riley may not believe it, but I do." She replied calmly. "If Buffy was under some kind of spell or thrall, it'd be obvious. But she isn't." she smiled again though there were tears in her eyes. "You love her, but Riley's being…" she let a few of those tears slip out, "I don't have the words to describe what he's doing right now."

"It's all right pet." Spike responded. She quickly looked at him and he gave her a small smile. "None of this is your fault." She shook her head.

"But it's not fair on you." She said passionately. He drew back a bit. This was Riley's bloody _wife_ and she was standing up for him. Albeit in private but regardless, this wasn't something he was expecting. "Your story's been proven, but Riley only sees you as a vampire."

"No, not just vampire." He answered steadily. When Sam frowned, he continued. "Riley still blames me for what happened with Buffy. He still thinks that he and Buffy would still be together if it weren't for me. Even though it was already over and he just couldn't see it." Sam sniffed and looked at him regretfully.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out. Spike let out a breathy laugh, immediately coughing when he did so.

"You haven't done anything against me love." Spike managed through his coughs. "You don't have to be sorry." She shook her head again.

"No, I'm sorry that there's nothing I can do. I can't stop my superiors from doing this and I most certainly can't stop Riley." She ranted. Spike smiled at her, as best as he could manage.

"You've done enough. What with the blood and all." He said gently. Sam licked her lips.

"I just wish I could do more." She went on.

"No, thanks for the blood. Anymore and you'll be jeopardising yourself Just leave it be pet. I'll be fine." She went to speak again, but his head jerked up to the door, his face sharp and attentive, ears twitching just a bit. "Your hubby's coming." He breathed. She glanced back at the door, worried.

"Damn it." She cursed.

"Play the part." She turned back to Spike, bewildered.

"What?"

"Pretend you've been trying to get answers outta me all right?" He sent a fleeting look to the door again. "He's almost here, just do it." She nodded and stood over him.

Sam tried to look as menacing as possible. She raised her hand, as if she were preparing to backhand him just as the door began to open. She looked back over her shoulder as Riley came in. He looked shocked to find her there as he stepped in. To her horror, which she was somehow able to keep off her face, she noticed he was carrying a metal baseball bat. She glanced down at it and then back up at him as he eyed curiously.

"Sam, what're you doing in here?" Riley enquired. She gave him her best evil smirk and sneered down at Spike, who was staring at Riley readying himself for another session.

"Just trying to see if I could 'persuade' our friend here to talk." She replied, casually. Riley nodded, believing the lie utterly. _Gullible wanker_ Spike thought, grinning inwardly. The soldier nodded at his wife.

"I see. Well you can stop now, I'll take it from here." He growled, glaring back at Spike. Sam nodded and walked past him to the door. As she opened, she glanced back at Spike apologetically before exiting the room and closing the door.

As she walked down the hall, there was silence for a few moments and then the disturbing sound of metal cracking against bone echoed down the hall. Sam stiffened as she walked, fighting the sudden urge to vomit as the noises continued to follow her down the corridor.

…

Outside of the Doublemeat palace, a black van was stationed in an alleyway just opposite the restaurant, facing the windows with a clear view of the inside. The counter was also clearly visible as well and one could see the exhausted form of Buffy taking orders and handing out food to the endless stream of customers. The occupants of the van were all crowed around the front just watching the building quietly, ignoring the patter of the rain on the roof of the vehicle.

Warren huffed a bit and climbed over into the back of the van and sat down in front of the screens. The Slayer's activity had been a bit mellow in the recent weeks. He was wondering if it had anything to do with his little scheme, he had certainly noticed the heartbreak in her posture and movements that replaced the usual deadly grace she would carry herself with. He thought his plan must have been a success.

He eyed the screens curiously as Buffy heaved a sigh from her place by the till and rubbed her eyes. She obviously hadn't been sleeping, good that meant she wouldn't be much of a problem for him much longer. Jonathan and Andrew maybe, but not to him. He could handle one tired little girl. He chuckled a bit, watching her on the video feed.

"She looks tired doesn't she?" He drawled calmly and maliciously. Jonathan said nothing, biting his mouth to stop himself from saying something sarcastic. He was growing increasingly disgusted with Warren's little plans. He was going too far, too fast and was messing with powers beyond the three of them combined. Jonathan had one particular member of Buffy's group in mind and he shuddered.

"We should call it day." Jonathan stated matter-of-factly. Warren glared at him. He was annoyed that Jonathan had the nerve to give him commands.

"Why?" He spat. Andrew glanced between the two of them. He knew better than to get involved. Jonathan had been selected for the demeaning tasks recently, one of them involving two magic orbs that Warren had discovered.

"Because that the Slayer's obviously not going to do anything interesting now is she?" Jonathan answered in another obvious tone. "She's just at work, I don't see what watching her at work is gonna do for us." Warren's eyes bored into the back of Jonathan's head. This kid was starting to be a thorn in his side.

"We're learning her habits, her motions and her skills." Warren snarled, losing his patience very quickly. Andrew tensed; Warren had become more and more anger driven recently. Jonathan actually carried a very nasty bruise on his right side due to his recent disobedience. "Always learn your enemy's behaviour, so you can get them when they least expect it." Warren said, a smirk on his face as he turned his attention back to the screen. Jonathan gave a quiet snort, not loud enough for Warren to hear.

"You make it sound like a military operation." He muttered, only Andrew heard him; Warren was too absorbed in the screens to overhear them now.

"Listen man," Andrew whispered to him, "I think it'd be better if you just keep quiet." He muttered pragmatically. While he was more of Warren's follower, he still liked Jonathan. "He's got a temper but he's gonna get the job done." Jonathan sneered at him, glancing back at the self-appointed leader of the Trio.

"No, he's gonna get all three us killed is what he's gonna do." he responded. Andrew frowned and blinked rapidly, before opening his mouth to speak.

Whatever he had to say was made immediately obsolete by the sudden hell storm that erupted behind them.

The back doors to the van were suddenly ripped open, one of the doors coming completely off it's hinges before it went flying down the back of the alleyway and skidding along the floor. The sudden howl of the wind and chilly rain caught all three of them off guard as they shielded themselves from its piercing embrace. Then Warren was seized by the front of his shirt and was hurled out of the van into the alley with a scream of shock. He hit the floor with a splash, the water somewhat cushioning his fall but stinging all the same and the freezing rain began to soak through his clothes and his hair.

Andrew and Jonathan stared with wide-eyes at the truly terrifying visage of Logan, whose bright blue eyes were staring daggers at the fallen nerd. The Archangel completely ignored the other two as he stalked Warren methodically as the leader of the Trio got to his feet shakily, obviously dazed by the turn of events. As Mears looked up, he let out a yelp as he saw the enraged Logan approach him and took a few steps back, trying to keep his distance.

Jonathan could only stare in a mixture of awe and absolute dread at the sight of Logan. He truly was the Left Hand of God, the angel of death in some eyes. His silver hair was billowing in the wind, as was the fur collar of his bomber jacket, but that only made him all the more frightening. His hands were loose at his side and that was more unnerving than it would have been if they were curled into fists, as they didn't know his intentions towards Warren, though it should have been obvious. The cyan gaze of Logan pierced into Warren's soul and his lips curled up into a vicious sneer of loathing.

"Are you out of your mind or just plain stupid?" He demanded, his voice something between a growl and hiss that silenced the wind for a moment as he spoke, his slow measured steps gradually bringing him closer and closer to his prey. "Did you not listen to word I said to you the last time we spoke?" He stopped a few steps away from the human, who was eying him warily, but he could see the indignant rage at being talked down to. "You are walking from the dog house into the wolf's den."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Warren spat, though the harsh wind almost drowned out his words. "You can't just break into the van like that. What we do is none of your business." Logan's eyes narrowed slightly as he took another step forward, Warren retreating a little more.

"What you do in my town _is_ my business boy." He retorted, the wind silencing once more as if to listen to him speak. "You continue to cross line after line, with no thought of the consequences. I've already got the Initiative and Spike's disappearance to deal with." His eyes glowed lethally, causing Warren to gulp slightly. "I warn you, my patience is wearing very, _very _thin."

"Well bad for you." Warren scoffed. The howling of the wind suddenly picked up once more and he winced at its sudden attack on him, as if it were punishing him for his words. Logan's hair billowed once more as he gazed dangerously at the human before him. "So your friend's been kidnapped boohoo." He smirked once more as Logan's jaw clenched in visible anger. "We've got a right to do what we want."

"I told you before," Logan said, the howling ceasing again as he spoke, "you are playing in the demon's playground and your humanity is all that is keeping you alive." He snorted gravely. "But soon that will not be enough if you keep pushing your luck." Warren's eyes actually widened as the other two nerds watched, holding their breath.

"Are you saying…y-you'd kill me?" Warren managed through his fear. Damn it! He was the one in charge here, not this silver-haired sissy.

"Without a second thought." Logan answered, punctuating every word with deadly seriousness. Warren snarled, his fury overriding his fright, but not by much. This guy had some nerve!

"Look, pal, I don't…" He didn't even get the chance to finish. Logan spun on the spot and kicked him in the solar plexus with immense force. Warren felt the air leave his lungs as he sailed back and crashed into the wall with a sick thud, a roaring his ears and stars in his eyes. He slumped down the stone and fell onto his side, unconscious, his face half submerged in an icy puddle.

Logan eyed the fallen boy with contempt before turning to look at the other two. He looked Andrew for a moment, seeing the boy's fragile psyche made him easy to manipulate. The other one however, Jonathan seemed to have some sense of moral and was a reluctant accomplice who was scared for his life should he try to leave. He looked at Jonathan calmly, some of the fire leaving his bright maya eyes, but not all of it.

"Tell your friend when he wakes up." He said, his voice husky and deadly. "Tell him that I know that he had a part in what happened to Spike." Jonathan and Andrew shared a quick look, showing they had no idea of this. "He is nearing his last chance. Make sure he knows that." They both nodded quickly and Logan leapt up on the roof of the van before dropping down onto the pavement. Sending a final look their way, he crossed the road heading for the Doublemeat Palace. Andrew hurried outside to drag Warren's cataleptic carcass into the vehicle as Jonathan started the engine.

Logan turned and watched as the vehicle pulled out of the alley and flew down the road until it was out of sight. He let out a deep breath, his eyes going back to their normal grey colour as he moved towards the entrance of the grease hall. He shook his head at the phrase, not wanting to be reminded of Spike's absence anymore than he needed to be as he pushed the door open. He immediately spotted Buffy at the counter and his heart went out to her as he carefully came forward.

The Slayer had had it the worst the past week out of all of them. The others of course were affected by the fact Spike had been kidnapped. But Dawn and Buffy, undoubtedly the closest to Spike out of the whole gang were worse off. Dawn however had more or less been able to at least keep it partially together. She was still going to school and trying to get her work done. Buffy however was a completely different story.

Logan could tell just by looking at her she had not slept properly since the night Spike was taken. Her movements were sluggish and slow and there were dark circles under her eyes, physical symptoms of her fatigue. Every now and then, she would pause to rub her eyes and shake her head a little bit, trying to shake the exhaustion from her head. Dawn had called him a fair few times to get him to come over, on those occasions he had thralled Buffy into sleep. But even this wasn't enough.

Logan had a feeling that the Powers had it out for Buffy. She and Spike had decided to take that extra step. To take their relationship to the next level, when bam! The Initiative swoop down and stick their self-righteous noses into something that had nothing to do with them. He prayed he got the chance to catch a certain Riley Finn, just so he could show Riley the error of his ways. He came up to the counter just as Buffy looked up and she sighed when she saw him.

"Come to check up on me?" She asked, shortly. Logan didn't feel any ounce of hurt at her snappy tone. She was hurt, weary and heartbroken so he didn't really mind if she took it out on him. But that didn't mean he wouldn't bite back if she bit too hard.

"Perhaps." He answered coolly. "But I'd also like a coke while I am here." That brought a small smile onto the Slayer's face, if only for a moment. She turned and settled about making him his drink. Logan glanced around the diner absently as she returned. "You haven't been sleeping." He stated, as he handed her the money for it. She glanced up at him and shook her head.

"No. I've tried, I can't. I keep…" she trailed off, biting her lip. Logan was thankful there weren't any customers behind him as they spoke. "I keep…dreaming of…him, Spike." He closed his eyes and sighed, nodding his head in understanding. Nightmares were indeed foul things.

"I see…"

"Have you heard anything?" She asked quietly, almost dreading the answer, even though she already knew it. Logan opened his eyes to look at her.

"No." He answered his voice dark and melancholy but also quite low so others couldn't hear. She shut her eyes and turned her head away from him for a moment. He could sense her anger at that. "My vampires can only travel at night, but they are the best chance we have." He scratched his head, apologetically. "I'm trying Buffy." He said in a similar tone. Unsurprisingly, she glared at him.

"Try harder." She spat. His eyes twitched narrower for a split second, but he held back a biting retort, trying to be patient with her.

"What would you have me do?" He asked. "Send out demons?" She looked slightly taken aback but continued to scowl at him. "I would be out there searching myself, but I cannot feel his mind and my tracking abilities pale in comparison to Tiffany's." He licked the bottom his teeth in a gesture of irritation. "She'll find him." He reassured her. Buffy sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly, rubbing her face with her hands. He smiled at her gently. "It's been…it's been really…"

"Hard?" he finished. She nodded and Logan laid his hand over hers. "We'll find him Buffy." She smiled thankfully and then winced causing him to frown in worry. "Buffy?"

"Headache." She answered quickly. He didn't need to know how much her eyes hurt from lack of sleep. But she might as well have been trying to convince vampires that siring was illegal as he just looked at her knowingly.

"You are pushing yourself too hard." He pointed out gently. She felt her irritation grow again. She swore to herself she would try and be a bit more patient, but honestly Spike's kidnapping had left her very emotionally fragile.

"Logan, save the lecture okay?" She replied curtly. "I just need something to keep my mind of things." Logan almost, _almost _glared at her but somehow kept the bulk of his annoyance down.

"If pushing yourself to the point of exhaustion is what you mean by keeping your mind of things…" he trailed off as he spoke sarcastically. Buffy now looked ready to kill him but he simply gazed back at her. "He wouldn't want you to just…"

"Spike's not here is he?!" She demanded, causing Logan to blink and a few of the customers and her work mates to look round in surprise. "So it doesn't matter does it?!" She immediately flinched at her own words; a fresh pang of hurt hitting her heart and tears began to well up in her eyes. Damn them! Damn Riley! Damn the Initiative! Just as she had found her happiness, they'd swooped in to take him away from her.

"Buffy…" Logan started to say.

"Please, just go." She ordered quietly, holding up her hand. He sighed and then smiled kindly.

"Okay. I am sorry. I did not mean to start a fight." He took the drink he had ordered and headed for the door. Buffy closed her eyes for a moment, regretting her harsh words and turned round to go into the employee room before it caught up to her all at once.

Logan was half way to the door when he suddenly heard the flump of a body collapsing to the floor. He whipped around to see Buffy was no longer where she had been a moment, a panicked female colleague running to the point she'd been standing at a moment ago. He quickly chucked what was left of the drink into the trash and hurried back over to the counter and gasped when he saw Buffy lying in a heap on the floor, completely comatose.

"Buffy!" He put both hands on the surface and vaulted over to crouch down next to her. Her co-worker looked up at him in worry as he raised her head slightly to rest on his knee. He checked her head for any sign of trauma, finding none. Good that meant she hadn't hit her head on the way down. He placed his fingers on the pulse point on her neck and waited for a moment. It was there, slow, steady but a little weak as well. He shook his head, cursing her a little bit in his mind but not too much.

"Is she gonna be all right?" her colleague asked, eyes wide with worry. He nodded.

"Yeah. She'll been fine." He growled a little bit and glanced up at the young woman. "Could you do me a favour and grab her things for me? I don't think she can work anymore." He finished dryly. She nodded and hurried away. He noticed Buffy's boss watching in concern and nodded to him. "I'm going to take her home." His tone left no room for argument. As soon as the co-worker returned with Buffy's belongings, he slung the bag over his shoulder and scooped the Slayer up bridal style.

Ignoring the looks of surprise from everyone, he turned and calmly walked out of the diner. His dark red Chevrolet Camora Z28 was parked about a block down as he walked. He opened the trunk and dropped Buffy's bag inside before going to the passenger side. Raising a knee up to keep the unconscious Slayer from falling, he opened the door and then gently deposited her on the seat. Pulling the seat belt around her, he closed the door and went around to get into the drivers seat. Starting the car, he glanced at Buffy in concern before pulling out into the road.

The drive back was uneventful, apart from the odd whimper that came from Buffy as she slept in the passenger seat. He would glance at her in these moments, hoping she wouldn't hurt herself or a thrash about in her sleep. He kept the speed moderate, not wanting to disturb her. She hadn't gotten much rest at all over the past week and it was starting to catch up to her. His eyes flashed blue momentarily as he thought about Spike. If he ever caught Riley after this…

He stopped the car just outside Buffy's home and turned off the engine. Retrieving her bag from the trunk and slinging it over his shoulder, he once again lifted Buffy in his arms and shut the door. Walking up to the front door, he used his telekinesis to open it and stepped inside. Kicking the door closed, he heard Willow and Tara call from the kitchen but didn't answer. He dropped Buffy's things by the staircase and quietly carried her upstairs.

After getting her into her bedroom, he quickly removed her shoes and work hat, which had somehow not fallen from her head when she'd fainted. Logan once again braced her on his knee as he used one hand to draw back her duvet of her bed. He tenderly lay her down onto of the sheet and then silently and caringly tucked her in, pulling the covers up to her chest. After he did this, he silently sat down on the side of the bed and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Buffy murmured inaudibly in her slumber and fidgeted a little bit, sinking back into her pillow, hugging the blanket to her, curling up into a little ball.

Logan couldn't help but smile at this and laid his hand on her forehead, sending a soothing wave into her mind by doing so. Noticing that she relaxed a bit more, he checked the time on her bedside table. 3:35. Dawn would be getting out of school soon.

Deciding that it would prudent to go pick her up, Logan stood and silently exited the room. As he gingerly shut her door, he missed Buffy's quiet whisper in her sleep as she turned onto her side.

"Spike…"

…

Riley growled as he came inside his room and noticed Sam sitting on the bed, wearing a pair of denim shorts and a long sleeved blue shirt whilst reading a book. She didn't look up when he came in, truthfully because she couldn't stomach it after what she'd witnessed and heard. Riley hadn't noticed her distant attitude as he put down the bloodied steel bat and stalked into the kitchen, removing his combat gear. She simply sat quiet, not looking up from her book as he stomped around in the kitchen for a moment.

He came back in and chucked his gear onto the chair and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Spike was really starting to get on his nerves. He was still lying about not being the Doctor; still taunting him about having Buffy had his thrall. Riley huffed and flopped down into the chair as Sam finally looked at him.

"I would ask why you're so pissed, but I already know." He frowned at her. Her tone was cold and blunt as if she was annoyed with him. Had he done something wrong?

"What…?" then he realised and he sighed. "Yeah, Spike's still trying to make me believe he's not the Doctor." He growled to himself and completely missed Sam's glare at him. "I know he's lying."

"Do you?" She replied, shortly. He blinked once more and lifted his head up at his wife, to see her looking at him coldly. "Do you really know he's lying?" His features turned to confusion as he took in her expression.

"Of course he's lying!" He shot back angrily. "It's Spike. All he does is lie, he's a soulless monster who cares only about himself…."

"Does he?" He stopped in mid rant and stared at his wife with wide eyes. "Does he really just care about himself?" She repeated. "Or is that just you're being bitter?"

"What?"

"Was he lying about you seeing those vampires?" Riley froze for a moment when she said that and looked away guiltily and she had her answer. "Didn't think so." He looked up at her, eyes blazing.

"What the hell is this all of a sudden?!" he spat. Sam didn't even flinch; she just stared at him as he fumed. "You know he was housing the eggs, he's also…"

"If I hear you say he's got Buffy under a thrall or a spell one more time, I'm leaving this room." Riley went rigid as Sam simply glowered at him.

"Sam! What the hell?!" He demanded. She took a deep breath

"Riley, I think Spike's telling the truth." She answered calmly. Riley stormed over to her and towered over her. But she wasn't intimidated, not by a long shot.

"How can you…" he started to shout.

"I love you." He stopped. What? She was just supporting Spike and now she was telling him she loved him? "I love you Riley, but at the moment, I can barely look at you." He took a step back.

Those words affected him more than he dared to admit. She couldn't look at him? Why? What had he done to her? Riley shook his head in confusion.

All he could say was, "Why?"

"Because of what you're doing to Spike." She responded flatly. He stared at her blankly and she went on. "Do you really think Spike would've held out this long if what he was saying was a lie?" She enquired gently. Riley frowned as she spoke, but said nothing. "I don't think he's lying, he's not the Doctor Riley, and he hasn't done anything to Buffy."

"How can you say that?!" He yelled at her. Again she didn't flinch. "You don't get it, when I left she hated Spike. She wouldn't go anywhere near him but now all of a sudden, she's holding hands with him and defending him. He's a demon and there's no way Buffy could ever love him…"

"Are you sure?" Riley stiffened as his wife looked at him with an odd stare that he had never seen before. "If it was a spell, she'd be all over him. If it was a thrall she'd never disobey him. From what I've seen, she's done neither of those things." She sighed as her husband looked thoroughly outraged. "She loves him Riley."

"I don't believe that!"

"Why not?" She stood up and got in his face, now angry herself. "Why? Is she supposed to still be in love with you? Is she meant to come running back into your waiting arms?! Are you not over her yet?!" His jaw dropped.

"Of course I am!" He shouted back.

"Then why are you obsessing about the fact she's with Spike?" she said softly. Tears began slipping from her eyes. "Why is it so much of a problem for you to accept that?" She looked up at him, sadly and sniffed, trying to fight back more tears. Riley swallowed.

"Sam…"

"That's your problem." She muttered suddenly, her voice husky through her tears. "You just can't accept that she's in love, whether she knows it or not, with the person who you blame for ruining your relationship with her."

"I don't understand." Riley replied, not knowing what she was getting at.

"No you don't." She retorted. "But please Riley, stop this before it gets out of hand." She put her hands on his chest, over his heart. "The man I fell in love with would never be doing this. Torturing someone so brutally based on a hunch. So please stop," she took hold of his cheek, making sure he didn't look away, "please stop before you fall into a place where I can't follow you." He took in her tear streaked face and her red puffy eyes and blinked stupidly, perplexed.

"Why are you saying this?" He breathed, still not following her.

"I love you Riley." She repeated once more, "I don't want you to lose who you are by doing what you're doing." She sighed and walked over to the coat rack. "So please stop, before you go too far." And with that she turned and exited the room, leaving Riley to his thoughts.

Half an hour later, Riley was back in the warehouse descending the stairs into the corridor that held Spike. He was walking at measured pace, his head down deep in thought. Sam said he was going into a place she couldn't follow and that he was in danger of losing himself. He didn't understand what she was saying. He thought he was doing the right thing, but what Sam had said struck a cord.

_The man I fell in love with would never be doing this. Torturing someone so brutally based on a hunch._

Riley reached the door, but for once he hesitated before entering. This time, he didn't know why he was going into the room. He was uncertain about what he was going to gain this time; he was undecided about what actions he would undertake once he got inside. Sam's words just played themselves over and over again in his mind as he opened the door to the room.

And for the first time, he truly saw the damage he had caused.

Riley's eyes widened as he saw Spike's slumped form in the chains holding him to the wall. He took in the dried blood around Spike's ribs and wrists as well as the dark puddles that had started forming the floor. The sickeningly dark purple bruises that outlined his shattered rib cage. And finally, he noticed the atrociously crooked shape of his left leg that Riley had crippled in a moment of rage. Riley took it all in and for once, felt ashamed.

He stepped forward, licking his lips as he regarded the unthinkable injuries on Spike's body. He'd gone too far, he realised that now. He'd gone too far, too fast. His instinctive reaction was to blame Spike and his taunting. But now at last, he stepped back and saw the big picture.  
The big picture was he had no one to fault but himself. Spike's goading wasn't the cause, Riley himself was. Riley had kidnapped Spike based on a big fat guess, brought on by information from someone he didn't even know and now the results were less than thrilling. Still there was no way Buffy had feelings for the vampire, so hopefully she could move on.

As Riley continued to approach the broken form of Spike, he missed the characteristic sound of a vampire shifting in game face. But as he got much closer, he couldn't miss the lethal growl that emanated from Spike's throat.

Suddenly Spike's entire body made to lunge at him, causing Riley to gasp and stagger back, tumbling onto his backside. He looked up with wide, terrified eyes as the master vampire was struggling against the chains to get at him, snarling like a wolf one second, hissing like a cobra the next. Riley backed up until he was on the opposite end of the room, his saucer sized eyes staring at the demon that had taken the place of Spike in the chains.

Rabid, untamed were two of the many words that could have been used to describe Spike at that point in time. He was almost foaming at the mouth, a vampiric roar ripping through his lips as his gleaming monstrous yellow eyes were fixed on Riley. His arms pulled at the chains once more, but they held fast albeit barely. Riley swallowed as he shakily stood up, staring at Spike in horrified realisation.

Spike had become feral…and it was because of him.

Unable to stand the sight of the crime he had committed, Riley backed away towards the door and opened it. Taking a final look at the bloody, bruised, beaten but still thoroughly frightening feral vampire held in the chains who was still roaring at him, he exited the room and slammed the door…

…

Logan leaned against the side of his car outside of Sunnydale High. The weather had become more bearable for the time being, the rain having stopped but the clouds still loomed ominously overhead. It was almost 4'o clock and Dawn would be coming out soon. He sighed to himself, scratching the back of his head and folding his arms, leaning back to look up at the sky.

The week had been hard on everyone. Patrol was more stressing and the Scooby meetings had dissolved into arguments, mainly about Willow performing a locator spell. Xander was adamant that it was the best course of action but Willow had stood firm, resulting in a rather harsh argument. Neither of them was talking at the moment, mainly because Willow was so hurt by Xander's insensitive words. Xander had tried to talking to her, but she'd just given him the cold shoulder and spent whatever time she could being there for Buffy.

Logan sighed again, glancing at the school entrance. The students were starting to come out of the building now. He noticed a few of Dawn's friends, some of whom saw him and blushed as he smiled at them. Then he stiffened.

That cold, dark feeling had started to build up in his stomach again, sending horrible tingles down his spine. Logan's arms tensed as he felt the air around him grow more bitter than it had been just a few moments ago. He shut his eyes, trying to fight the feeling off, but it tenaciously refused to leave. The shadowy voice was echoing inside his head once more and he took a deep breath, trying to fight the sudden sinister thoughts that had began to echo around his mind.

"Good day, mon ami." An accented drawl came to his ears and Logan's eyes snapped open and immediately looked to his right to find the source of the drawl.

It was that man again, the one he had seen in the bar after he became the master of Sunnydale and who had been observing him when he'd threatened Warren for the first time. Logan felt an indescribable urge for violence suddenly take a hold of him but he fought it down and kept his face neutral as he took in the man in front of him.

Just by the sound of his voice, he could tell this man was Cajun. The fact he spoke using Cajun French only served to reinforce that fact. Physically the man was somewhat lanky, with only a bit of muscle on him. He seemed around the age of 33 and had messy black hair. The only thing that truly stood was the diabolical nature of his coffee eyes that stared coldly at him.

The Cajun was dressed in a military style great coat with a dark grey button down shirt and black dress trousers. A pair smart dress shoes finished off the outfit. The attire didn't make him anymore appealing, in fact it only made him all the more sinister. Logan looked him up and down for a moment, before shifting his eyes forward to look at the school entrance once more.

"In case you have not noticed, the weather has been appalling." He replied, coolly. The Cajun smirked, slipping his hands into his coat pockets. "And you are no friend of mine."

"Oh I'm sure we could work towards it. Do you not agree?" He came back, moving to stand a bit closer to Logan. As he did so, the silver-haired archangel's arms began to slowly unwind. Each movement was laced with a deadly elegance that only Logan could achieve.

"No I do not." He responded, his eyes remained fixed on the school, not even sparing the Cajun a glance. "Because I tend to avoid people like you." Logan's arms by this point were slowly lowering to his sides.

"Vous me plaie avec votre monsieur paroles cruelles." _(You wound me with your cruel words, sir.)_ The Cajun answered in French.

"If my words are cruel, it is because they are true." Logan answered, earning a glare from the older looking man. He hadn't expected Logan to be able to understand his alternate tongue.

"Well then, camarade, perhaps you would like to tell me why?" The Cajun drawled once more. Logan twitched slightly, his hands now clenched as the other man spoke.

"I already told you, we are not friends." And then his eyes returned back to the Cajun. "Archangel." The man's lips contorted into an ugly sneer as he straightened up a bit, staring at Logan.

"How long have you known?" He asked, calmly.

"Since the day I first saw you in the bar." At this, the Cajun's eyes turned from brown into a dark azure blue, akin to how Logan's tended to shift colour. And, as if on cue, Logan's pupils shifted from steel grey into a piercing sapphire colour as they stared at each other. "The second time I caught you observing me simply reinforced that fact." The Cajun chuckled evilly while Logan still kept a neutral expression on his face. The air around them back ripe with energy as the sudden urge for violence began to take hold of both of them.

"I see, impressionant." _(Impressive.)_ He replied. "So if you have known so long, why have you not done something about it?" Logan scoffed and his eyes gleamed, turning cyan for a moment.

"Because you do not interest me at the moment." The Cajun snarled but did not make a single move. "I have more pressing matters to attend. So now is not the time." As he spoke, Dawn came out of the school building, dressed in a denim skirt and long sleeved black t-shirt with dark leggings and boots. Logan unconsciously looked at her and was pleased by her appearance. She hadn't noticed him yet, but he didn't mind. But he was shaken from his thoughts by a dark snigger from the other Archangel.

"Ah I see. You've been mingling with humanity then?" He said. His voice was tinged with disgust and hatred that set Logan on edge. His still cyan eyes gleamed brighter.

"What of it?"

"Just look at them." The Cajun demanded. He looked around with extreme disdain at the passing teenagers and the parents. His lip curled up in repulsion as one walked a bit too close to him. Before he could do anything, he felt his body freeze when Logan looked at him, using his telekinesis to paralyse him for a moment. "Humans, they are nothing but sheep, easily deluded, easily slaughtered." He spat on the floor in the age-old insult. "They are nothing but a waste of space."

"Really? Then why have they survived so long?" Logan retorted, standing up straight. The Cajun backed up a bit. Logan was older than him and thus more much powerful, so he couldn't risk a fight here. He needed the odds to be in his favour for the inevitable confrontation. "They have survived where the dinosaurs did not and they have evolved to adapt to the world." Logan continued. "They are tenacious and cunning and that is what has kept them alive."

"Please," The Cajun drawled in reply, "They are weak and frail." Logan took a step towards him and so he backed up a bit. "Yet you would mingle with them, become attached to them." He then turned his eye to Dawn and sneered once again in revulsion. "Especially that one."

"Stay away from her." Logan said immediately. "If you even think about touching her, I will have your head as an ornament." The Cajun Archangel cackled, but then let a strangled yelp as Logan seized him by the throat. "I warn you, I have never been more serious about anything in my life. If you so much as touch Dawn, I will be the end of you." The Cajun smirked and went to open his mouth.

"Logan!" He promptly released his captive and turned to see Dawn coming towards him at a quick jog. His allowed his eyes to return to their normal colour before quickly looking back at where the other Archangel had been. He was gone. _Wonderful. Now I've got a bigoted and psychopathic Archangel to deal with._ Logan thought sarcastically.

He turned back to Dawn who was nearer now and he gave her a smile. He took a couple of steps forward as she picked up the pace a bit and jumped into his arms in greeting. He continued to smile as he hugged her, brushing a hand through her hair affectionately, before pulling back a bit.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, hands on his biceps as his remained on her waist. Unconsciously Dawn was seeking comfort from his embrace, due to the ordeal she, Buffy and the Scoobies were going through. To anyone who didn't know better, they looked like a pair of lovers who had not taken the step forward but somehow deep down knew of each other's feelings.

And that assumption wouldn't be too far off either….

"I figured I would save you the walk home and give you a ride." Logan replied with his charming smile. She ducked her head bashfully, liking the idea, her hands not moving from his arms. Then he mimicked her action a bit. "That and…I wanted to see you." Dawn's face lit up in a bright, genuine smile and he grinned, sheepishly. Well if sheepish could be used to describe Logan.

"Thanks, I wanted to see you too." Dawn muttered back, blushing a little bit. She had wanted to see Logan because his presence soothed her. On those nights where Buffy had woken up screaming for her vampire, Dawn had automatically called Logan, either on the phone or via the telepathy he had taught her. And on each of those nights, after he'd thralled Buffy back into sleeping, Dawn herself had fallen asleep wrapped in the comforting embrace of his arms. To her disappointment, he was usually gone by the time she woke up, but then he was heading the search for Spike, while the rest of them had little choice but to sit on the sidelines. For once

He gave her his signature wink and they slowly broke apart. As Dawn made her way round to the passenger side of the car, Logan raised his eyes to opposite side of the street. The Cajun Archangel was glaring at him with disgust and pure hatred he couldn't fathom, but yet he knew the source of it.

For once, it wasn't about them being Archangels. It was because he, Logan, liked to 'mingle' with humanity. Then once again, as quick as he had come, the Cajun vanished from sight when a large crowd of people crossed his line of sight.

Logan huffed and opened the car door and slipped into the driver's seat. Dawn had just finished buckling herself in as he did so. She frowned at him as he started up the engine, that hard look in his eyes that she'd to recognise as a sign he had something on his mind and she cleared her throat nervously.

"Are you all right?" She enquired. "You look, well very pissed." He chuckled dryly and looked at her in mock-disapproval.

"Language Dawnie." She giggled and he shrugged. "Thought I saw someone I remembered but it was just my eyes playing tricks on me." He couldn't tell the Scoobies there was another Archangel in town. It would put them all in danger. And this Cajun Archangel really worried him, the aura of pure, unadulterated evil surrounding him. He had a feeling he should have known this Archangel's name but he didn't. No matter.

"Oh, getting old are we?" She teased. As the engine started, He looked at her, playfully wounded.

"Hey, I'm only two years older than you." He retorted. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Physically, you may look 18 but you're actually at least 600 years older than me." He snorted and both of them broke out laughing as the car pulled out of the parking spot and onto the road. The drive was quiet for a little bit, up until they pulled up to the first set of traffic lights.

"Buffy collapsed at work today." Logan put out suddenly. Dawn's head whipped to him, eyes wide and urgent.

"Is she ok?" She asked, hysterically. He nodded soothingly.

"She is fine, I brought her home before I came to pick you up." She nodded, clearly relieved and then there were another few seconds silence. "How are things at home Dawnie?" Logan asked, hesitantly. She sighed, playing with her hands a little bit. He knew most of it, but he still asked, because he was worried for them both. Buffy was undoubtedly the worst off, but Dawn had been suffering too.

"It's been really rough Logan." She replied, bitterly. She swallowed instinctively fighting back the wave of tears that threatened to overflow. "Buffy's had it worse, but then you know that." He nodded forlornly as she went on. "Willow's been really good with her, she's been helping her out as much as she feels is necessary but not too much." Logan smiled at that as the light turned green and the car began speeding down the road once more.

Willow and Buffy's friendship had really been repaired a great deal. Willow's genuine regret over what she'd done and her actions afterwards had brought them much closer than before. The Wicca had worked harder than anyone else, with the exception of Tara to try and help the Summers girls as much as possible.

"That is good to know." He answered as he kept his eyes on the road for the time being. "But, how about you?" He enquired softly. "How are you holding up?" There was silence for a few moments before she cleared her throat to speak.

"Not so good." She mumbled, her eyes downcast. "I've been struggling with…everything." She took a deep breath, a shaky one at that. "I try to focus on my work but I can't…" she trailed off and Logan simply remained respectfully quiet. "I never realised how much I relied on him, until he was…gone." She whispered. He smiled sadly.

"I think we all relied on Spike. More than any of us were willing to admit. Especially Buffy." He sighed a little bit. "Sometime it's hard to realise how important something is until it is gone." His expression was troubled as he spoke, Dawn just gazing at him, letting silent tears fall from her eyes.

"Have you heard anything?" She managed through her tears. He shook his head remorsefully.

"No, but we're looking all the time." He replied honestly. "I did not think it would be this hard, but they have covered their tracks well." His grey began to darken into azure for a moment as he growled. "But we will find him."

"I know we will." Dawn answered with conviction. "It's not like he's vanished off the face of the earth, we'll get him back." She then looked down a bit sheepishly, hinting that she was about to change the subject. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I, um, I know that the only reason you came to Sunnydale was because Willow and the others reversed something that is supposed to be irreversible," she started timidly, "but I wanted to say," she raised her eyes up to look at him to find him gazing at her warmly, "I'm really glad you're here." A slow, tender smile formed on his face and his grey eyes were soft and fond as he nodded.

"So am I Dawn." He breathed and he cautiously stretched out his hand to her. She gave him a watery smile, before slipping her hand into his. Feeling slightly bold, Dawn took the extra step and laced her fingers with his, as if they were a couple. He gave her a breathtaking grin and set his eyes back on the road.

The remainder of the drive back to Revello Drive was more or less silent, neither of them having anything to say or wanting to say anything. The joining of their hands said more than they ever could, even if they did not yet realise it. Dawn's hand gave a slight squeeze to his every so often and in response Logan's thumb brushed her knuckle in an affectionate gesture. Neither of them was quite sure what it was they were feeling but yet, they knew that they had never felt anything quite like it before in their lives.

And for Logan, who had walked the Earth for over 6 centuries and felt emotions that most humans could only dream of, that was something.

They pulled up the Summer's house and reluctantly, briefly released each other's hands. Dawn stepped out the car as Logan did the same and came round the vehicle. The second she was by his side again, she slipped her hand back into his, intimately entwining their fingers once more. Without caring who saw them, they walked up to the front door and the younger Summers opened it. They stepped through calmly, Dawn dropping her bag whilst Logan shut the door. She then led him into the living room and sat down him next to her. She then laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, both tired and content, hands still clasped tightly.

"Logan?" both of them jerked up to see Tara coming in through the kitchen. Tara's very sharp eyes zoned in on their joined hands and she fought back a knowing smile. "What's up?"

"Just picked up Dawn from school and brought her home." He explained coolly, Dawn didn't release his hand, and he made no move to release hers, even under Tara's all too knowing gaze. "How is Buffy?" Tara sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't know." She answered, turning to look up at the stairs. "She was still asleep when you left. Willow's just gone to check on her." Logan nodded and then went back to his thoughts. "What's happening with the search?" She asked, slowly. Tara had undoubtedly become the more confident out of the two witches since the incident with Rack, but there were traces of her former shyness in her tone as she spoke this time. Logan shook his head.

"Nothing yet. Tiffany told me earlier she was on to something, but that was two nights ago. She is still searching though and if she has found something, she will call me." Dawn felt a small lurch of jealousy at the mention of the female vampire but fought down. She was helping them out nothing more.

"Erm…" Both of them looked up at Tara, who was twiddling her fingers a bit, looking down timidly. "Do you want me or Willow to do a locator spell?" Logan and Dawn glanced at each other as Tara went on. "I mean we'd be more than happy to especially if it'll help find Spike."

"No." She looked up at Logan when he spoken, looking very confused. "Until Tiffany reports back, I don't want to presume anything." He explained. "Once she has done, then you and Willow can do the spell. But only if you are sure…"

"I'm sure." The three of them turned to see Willow standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was smiling gratefully. "If you need the spell, just the say the word Logan." Her face, despite the smile was fixed with determination. "I'm ready." Logan nodded once. Tara glanced proudly at her girl, who blushed under her eyes and ducked her head bashfully

A sudden shrill ringing reached their ears the second Willow finished talking. Dawn and Tara glanced at each other and then back at Willow who also looked confused, turning to look back into the kitchen. Then the three girls all looked at Logan with raised eyebrows. He blinked and then seemed to remember something, reaching into his pocket. Pulling out his cell phone, he flicked it open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Suddenly he perked up, shooting to his feet and looking very focused. "Excellent, where are you?" All of the girls looked at each other before turning their attention back to the Archangel. "Stay where you are, I will meet you there." He flipped his phone shut and took in the curious expressions on the three girls.

"Who was that?" Dawn asked.

"Tiffany." All of them became intrigued as he spoke. "She says she has found something interesting. I'm going to meet her in the old industrial estate." As he made to go to the door, Dawn stood up. "No Dawn you stay." She looked at him indignantly and also worriedly.

"You can't go out there alone…" she began.

"I am just going to scout something out Dawn. I will be fine." He reassured her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Besides, you should be here for when Buffy wakes up." She stared at him stubbornly for a moment, looking as though she might argue further but then she sighed resignedly and nodded reluctantly.

"Ok." She replied, but her hand gripped his bicep for a moment and her eyes were wide with concern. Spike was already gone, if they got Logan too… "Just be careful ok?"

"Always." Logan answered with smile, dropping a quick kiss onto her cheek. Turning, he nodded to the two witches before sweeping out of the front door. The trio shared a trouble look as they listened to powerful engine of his sports car rev up and then the sudden screech of the tires as the car roared away.

…

Tiffany was leaning against the wall waiting in the shadows of an alley. The daylight was quickly receding into the evening darkness that served to prelude the night as she waiting patiently, chucking the cigarette she'd been smoking down into the alley. The clouds in the sky had protected her all day as she stalked her quarry through the city, while he went about his daily patterns and routines. Then when he had finally led her to his destination, she had retreated into the shadows and observed the field for anything out of the ordinary and analysed the entire situation before calling Logan.

Like a tiger waiting to ambush it's prey, she had not moved from her spot for a long space of time before finally seeing the evidence she needed to support her theory.

The sound of a powerful engine caused her to raise her eyes and she saw Logan's Chevrolet pull up to the curb. She pushed herself off the wall as he stepped out of his car and approached her, a look of serious creasing his lips. She gave a customary half-bow of respect as he came near and he glanced around making sure they were alone.

"What have you got for me?" He enquired. She smirked, straight to business as usual. She jerked her head to the metal stairwell leading to the roof and moved towards.

"Follow me. I have something you're gonna wanna see from up there." She answered. Not wasting a second, he followed her as she quickly ascended the stairwell to the roof. They reached the top of the building and Logan immediately felt the extra wind on his face and smelt the salt in the air, as the open roof left them exposed to the elements. He followed Tiffany to the end of the roof. Tiffany pointed straight down in front of them, a guarded and restrained expression on her face.

"Take a look." She commanded gently. Logan did so and quickly saw what she was indicating to him.

On the outside it looked like a normal warehouse. Similar to one of the old factory building, it was degraded and rundown, the windows cracked and some of them shattered and the bricks were dusty and smashed a little from years of abuse from the elements and the youths of the generation. But Logan was quickly able to see past this when seeing the people and vehicles outside of the building.

Military Humvee's and what looked like soldiers were positioned all outside of the structure. There weren't many of them, just a small security squad. Even so Logan found it hard to believe that humans hadn't called them up on this but then the Initiative had their hands in everything. A raindrop fell onto his jacket without warning and then the heavens saw fit to unleash its fury upon the world in the form of a violent rainstorm.

There was no thunder or lightning, just large heavy drips of precipitation that splashed onto the surface beneath their feet. The windows began drumming with the downfall and the metal was ringing. Logan slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket as Tiffany folded her arms as they overlooked the facility they were gazing at.

"It still amazes me that they are able to keep themselves hidden in such plain sight." Logan murmured, his hair now flattened by the vicious shower. "Yet here they are, as bare as the day." Tiffany nodded, disgust evident on her lovely face.

"How do the humans allow this to stand? An organisation that kidnaps anything and anyone to further their own gains is a threat to any and all." She answered, grimacing at the rain that clattering around them. Logan hummed in response and took in the forms of the humans outside the warehouse.

His divinely handsome face contorted in a disturbing sneer as he stared hard at the guards outside and saw the equipment they were holding. Did the humans truly believe that simple legends were enough to secure their safety against the supernatural?

"You've got to be joking me." He practically snarled, his eyes turning dark navy blue. Tiffany's face remained passive, as she simply gazed over the building and over the humans as if she were trying to see through the walls. "_This _is the Initiative? Those are their _agents_?" he scoffed. "A collection of scared little boys and girls holding guns and stakes?" She exhaled through her noise before replying, the downpour starting to get even heavier as they spoke, as if responding to Logan's abhorrence.

"Don't underestimate them." She warned him, arms still folded and neutral. "They have been trained extensively to defend themselves from beings such as us. And each of them is willing to die for the Initiative's cause."

"That can be arranged quite easily." Logan drawled dangerously. She glanced at him, seeing his rage at the thoughts of Spike being held within that building.

The rage of such a holy being was a rare, terrible but awesome thing. The Archangel's held immense power over every living being in the world but they are loyal to those they bestow their friendship upon. And when that loyalty is put to the test, they were willing to kill or be killed for those people. And Logan seemed prepared to annihilate every one of those Initiative agents just to rescue Spike.

"Are you even sure that Spike is within that building?" She asked. He raised his head a little bit.

He closed his eyes slowly, reaching out with his mind, searching for some spark of the master vampire. He frowned, as he felt nothing, reaching further in the direction of the building, hoping to find some trace inside. Then something forced him to snap his eyes open and he cracked his neck in frustration.

"I do not know for sure." He said slowly and in husky voice. "I just attempted to reach out for his presence telepathically but there is something ...repelling me." He let his eyes roam over the building with contempt. "Like a barrier of some form."

"Is that possible?" Tiffany exclaimed. He gave a half-nod.

"Oh yeah, it's possible. And it has been done." He narrowed his eyes a bit when he saw a figure emerge from the building, looking worried and alert. He grit his teeth when he recognised the person, even from the distance he was at as they headed for the one of the jeeps outside. Riley Finn. "Spike is most likely in there. Can't be completely sure but Finn just emerged from the building." Tiffany gave a vampiric hiss that was almost lost as the rain picked up once more.

"Good luck trying to sneak inside though." She pointed out, raising her finger in the direction of the door that Riley had just come through. "There's only one entrance. You'd have to fight your way in." Logan smirked malevolently.

"That is no issue for me." He said, his voice husky with fury. "Let them try and stop me." He fixed his gaze back on Riley who was just entering the jeep and sensed Tiffany's bloodlust as she stared a hole through the human even from the distance they were at.

Both of the immortals wanted to leap down onto that jeep and tear Riley limb from limb. But Riley had to answer for the crime he committed against the Slayer. And Logan was not about to deny Buffy her right to show her ex-boyfriend just how much pain he'd caused her both past and present

"You going to kill him?" She demanded.

"No." he replied shortly. "My priority is Spike. If he gets in my way then I will make sure he never troubles Sunnydale again." He amended. Despite Buffy's pain, Logan wouldn't allow Riley to walk away if they met face to face once more. Tiffany smiled maliciously as he spoke. Taking a final look at the warehouse he turned to leave. "There is something I need to be sure of before I make a move. Nonetheless," he smiled gratefully, "I am in your debt. Good work." She nodded and in a flash he was gone.

Tiffany glared over the building, wanting nothing more than to descend upon those mortal and rip their entrails from their bodies. But she decided that pleasure should be reserved for Logan…and the Slayer.

Logan slid back into his car and sat in silence, listening to the rain pummelling the roof as he pondered what the next course of action would be.

Spike was in that building he had to be. If he wasn't, then it would be fruitless to continue looking for him. But then an organisation like the Initiative wouldn't go through trouble of making a place like that warehouse seem like a fortress just to deter curious civilians. Riley exiting that building strengthened his hopes. But there was one thing he needed to do just to be sure.

Starting up the engine, he quickly pulled out into the street and began roaring down the streets. Traffic passed him in a flash and he was breaking every limit on the road. None of it mattered; he had business, _personal_ business to attend to. Quicker than he thought possible, Logan was pulling up outside of the Summers house, tearing out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him.

Dawn's head jerked as the front door to the house flew open. She jumped up from her place on the sofa as Logan came through and shut the door. She quickly went over to him as he turned and hugged him. He returned the embrace for a moment, before pushing her back a little bit and looking at her seriously.

"What?" She asked, frowning. "What is it?"

"Dawn get your sister up, now." She noticed the sudden look in his eyes, a look she couldn't quite place and nodded slowly. She went past him quickly, before glancing back and then hurrying up the stairs. "Willow! Tara!" Almost immediately the two witches came hurrying from the kitchen to him, looking alarmed and worried. Before they could even think to speak, he cut them off. "Grab what you need for that locator spell, I need you to pin-point something for me."

"Spike?" Willow exclaimed.

"Not exactly." He answered. "But I think it is closely linked." She nodded and darted upstairs, quickly followed by Tara. Logan shed his jacket, leaving a black vest to cover his torso. As he ran his hands through his hair in thought, he heard the thundering of footsteps and, unsurprisingly, a very dishevelled Buffy came into view closely followed by Dawn.

Buffy's eyes were filled with hope and need for knowledge. The second Dawn had woken her up; she had literally thrown on her casual clothes and hurtled out the door and thrown herself down the stairs. Now her hair was all mussed from sleep, her clothes were in disarray but that was of secondary concern for her at the moment as she gazed at Logan expectantly as he turned to her.

"Logan? What's going on?" She asked as Willow and Tara flew down the stairs with everything they needed for the locator spell. She turned to look at the two witches in alarm. "What's happened?" He smiled, reassuringly at her.

"It's ok Buffy. I am just double-checking a theory I have. Then I will tell you." She nodded and slowly sat down on the sofa as the two Wicca's came in and began setting up for the spell. Logan took a large map of Sunnydale and spread it out across the small table as Willow and Tara sat on either side, ready to do the enchantment.

"What do you need us to check for?" Willow asked. Logan paused unsure how to word his request.

"Can you use a spell to find areas that have been surrounded by magic?" He enquired. Both of the witches looked up at each other for a moment and then back at him, looking a bit sheepish.

"Well, it's never really been done before." Tara replied as Willow looked at the map for a long moment. "What exactly would we be looking for?" She questioned.

"A magical barrier." He answered. Willow looked curiously at him. "A barrier that can block anyone from sensing inside telepathically." She nodded slowly and glanced at Tara, who was deep in thought.

"If it's something that specific, I don't see why not." Tara responded. "But it'll be hard, like I said it's never been attempted before." She looked up at Logan again, who was rubbing his chin, his other arm folded across his chest. She turned to gaze at her girlfriend, who looked a bit nervous at the thought of doing something that was never attempted before. "You sure you're up for this Will?" She asked.

"Huh?" Willow glanced between Tara and Logan and nodded determinedly. "Yes, I'm ready. But I'm just worried…"

"It might overwhelm you." Logan finished for her. She nodded again, a bit sheepishly. In response Logan made a very unexpected move. He sat down at one end of the table, more or less in between the two witches and held out his hands to both of them. After sharing a dubious look, the two of them linked their hands with his. " Being Archangel makes me innately holy. My… purity so to speak, will keep the dark magic from taking control, you don't have to worry." They shared another look and slowly nodded, as the two witches reached forward to lace their fingers together. Willow took a very deep breath and closed her eyes, Tara doing the same thing shortly after.

The duo began a slow chant of Latin words, as the two Summers sisters and Logan watched carefully. Willow's fingers squeezed both Tara's and Logan's for a moment before the spell began to take affect. The room bathed itself into darkness for a brief moment. The witches were still chanting almost robotically, eyes closed but focused as the Archangel between them, glanced at each of them carefully while they chanted.

The darkness gave away to a single speck of light that began roaming the map of Sunnydale. Logan watched it intently as it flicked from area to area, not fixing on a single spot for too long. Willow's hands tightened on his again and he sent a wave comfort into her mind to calm her nerves. Her grip lessened as he did so and then the spell began to come to close.

The speck of light flicked to the top right hand corner of the map and began to slowly travel diagonally down the map. Logan followed the dot closely as it moved. Buffy had stepped forward a little bit, also observing the light fixedly as Dawn kept her distance. Then slowly, the light came to a stop over the lower left side of the map and Buffy peered down as Tara and Willow slowly opened their eyes, but didn't release the spell. Willow was breathing heavily but was still in control of the magic. Buffy frowned as she looked at the map.

"Dawn, go and get a pen to mark that spot on the map." Logan commanded. The younger Summers darted from the room for a second, quickly returning with a pen in hand. Leaning down, she put a small cross where the dot of light was shining. When she did this, Logan nodded to Willow and Tara, who released the spell. Willow slumped a little bit and her girlfriend quickly moved to her side.

The redhead looked up tiredly and smiled a bit. "How'd I do?" She mumbled. Tara smiled and stroked Willow's chin with her finger, kissing her lips briefly.

"Perfectly baby." She replied. Willow grinned a little, laying her head down on Tara's shoulder, the brunette stroking her hair affectionately. Dawn was frowning, as was Buffy both of them confused, while Logan was always as he always was: calm and observant.

"I don't understand." Buffy blurted out suddenly, earning a couple of confused glances from the other occupants of the room, apart from the Archangel, whose face decidedly neutral as he mulled over his own thoughts. "That's the old industrial estate, why would anyone, yet alone the Initiative cast a magic barrier in that old place?" She exclaimed, perplexed. Logan sent a fleeting look her way and she gasped. "You think…?"

"Do you have anything of Spike's in your possession?" He enquired. Buffy licked her lips; her heart was pounding as she tried to collect her thoughts. She already had his duster, but she wanted to keep that in her room without moving it, she knew it was selfish but it was something she needed. She quickly ran through the week in her head and then something clicked.

Blushing a bit she spoke, "I-er-I went to his crypt a couple days ago and…and took one of his shirts." She admitted. If the situation hadn't been what it was, Dawn would have been a little bit amused. The fact Buffy had stolen one of Spike's shirts was actually kind of adorable but the fact he had been kidnapped sobered that thought immediately.

"Could you go and find it please?" Logan pressed. Buffy nodded and got up, dashing out of the living room, the sounds of her feet banging up the stairs. He glanced at Willow, seeing she looked very weary. "Tara can you handle a locator spell on your own?" The brunette looked up and nodded. Willow blinked and looked at him, confused.

"I can do it…" she muttered, trying to sit up a bit more. She grimaced and slumped again, whimpering a bit. It was the first spell she'd done in about a month and her body was strained by the sudden use of it. "I just need, ah!" she finished, her back convulsing a bit as Tara looked a bit alarmed.

"I do not doubt that you could, but two spells in one day after not using for an extended period of time?" Logan answered gently and kindly, making sure she knew he had her well being in mind. "Do not push yourself too hard Willow. You need to readjust first, then you'll be able to avoid being strained." Seeing his point, Willow relaxed as Buffy returned with Spike's black t-shirt in her hands. Tara checked her girlfriend was okay before gently taking the garment from her and laying it in front of her on the map. She glanced up at Logan who nodded.

Tara closed her eyes and began murmuring a few Latin words again. The entire room lit up this time with an orange light that emanated from Spike's shirt. Logan waited patiently as Tara continued chanting, Dawn was coving her eyes a little bit trying to keep the light from blinding her. Buffy was biting her lip anxiously as the spell continued to work.

Then the strangest thing happened…

All of sudden Tara's eyes just snapped open, wide and in shock. The orange light immediately disappeared back into the shirt. Buffy shot an alarmed look at Logan whilst Willow and Dawn looked bewildered at what happened. Logan however had a triumphant expression on his features as he stared at the map, more correctly the small cross that had been marked. _It was just as I suspected, X marks the spot_. Tara let a soft groan and fell back.

"Tara!" Willow caught her and laid her back gently. Tara was breathing hard, her eyes still very round. She propped herself up a bit and looked apologetically at everyone.

"Sorry, I-I dunno w-what happened. The s-spell just cut out." She mumbled guiltily. Buffy sighed, her body going numb and feeling a fresh wave of heartbreak began to assault her. She'd lost him…again.

"No it didn't." All eyes shot to Logan. The Archangel stood up as he spoke, calmly turning and walking towards the mantelpiece. While nobody could see his face, his eyes were glowing victoriously. He laughed mentally at the Initiative's foolishness. "The spell worked fine, it just did not find anything. At least not the second the time." They all looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, He turned round and he was smirking as they all looked at up at him, waiting for his answers.

Then Willow and Tara's faces lit up with dawning realisation and they both looked at the cross on the map. They slowly smiled a bit, and then Tara whimpered and leaned into Willow for support. Both of them took strength from the other, bodies sore and heads aching as they tried to fight off their fatigue. Dawn was still confused and glanced at Buffy.

Her older sister's face was filled with such hope that it hurt. She was staring at the Archangel whom she had adopted as her guardian pleading, praying that what he was going to say what she thought he was going to. Dawn's eyes went wide as she finally caught onto the meaning of Logan's words and she quickly glanced back around to look at him.

"You mean…?" She began. He nodded, still smirking.

"Yeah," he replied, once more fixing his gaze on the mark on the map and nodded, "I know where Spike is…."

* * *

_I know it's moving quite quickly, but every idea i came up with for extending Spike's captivity was terrible._

_Still hope you liked it. Reviews please._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Scoobies were quickly briefed on the situation; Xander, Anya and Giles taking in every scrap of information Logan told them. Willow was obviously still very drained from the spell as she was laying her head in Tara's lap, who looked focused and alert. Dawn and Buffy sat on the sofa as Logan finished explaining what was going to the others. The Summers girls were clasping each other's hands tightly, Dawn to console Buffy and Buffy to seek comfort from Dawn. The Slayer's mind was dancing not only with bright light of hope but also the dark flames of fury.

They'd found Spike finally, but who knows what condition he was in and how much suffering he'd been through? Buffy's eyes were blazing very dangerously, her emerald pupils almost glowing with hatred she had never ever felt before in her life. All the enemies she had fought before: Darla, Luke, The Master, Drusilla, Angelus, Mayor Wilkins, Adam and even, Glory, she had never hated any of them as purely as she hated the Initiative at that moment. And she had never once thought she would ever despise Riley, but if he got in her way now she would not think twice.

Riley had first broken her heart, first by cheating on her with vampire whores and then by leaving without even giving her a chance to talk to him. Then he had returned, demanding her help and trying to influence her life before taking the one man who had claimed to love her and never left, away from her. In fact, he was the only constant in her life be it as an enemy, ally or recently friend and lover. Everyone else she'd fallen out with, or had been abandoned by but Spike, he had always stuck around.

She shook herself away from her thoughts as Logan finished explaining.

"I have to admit." Giles spoke up. "It was very clever to search for magic instead of Spike." Logan shook his head glancing at the two witches.

"I do not deserve the credit for that one." Both of them blushed.

"It wasn't anything special." Willow replied sheepishly, Tara could only nod in agreement.

"On the contrary: performing that magic seeking spell that you claim has never been done before, that is quite extraordinary." Logan answered. Tara and Willow both smiled and he went on. "I may have come up with the idea Giles, but Willow and Tara deserve the credit." He smiled at them before returning to business.

"So what're we gonna do?" Xander asked. He had kept quiet up until that point, but had an 'I told you so' look on his face that Logan didn't like, not matter how much he liked Xander himself. Since they'd performed the magic that Xander had advocated from the start, he'd, almost arrogantly, assumed his argument had won through. How wrong he was.

"Well, _before_ performing the enchantment," Logan emphasised the before and the expression he had seen vanished from the human's face, "I had Tiffany scout out the town. She found the factory beforehand and showed me the location." Buffy frowned and looked up at him, while the others exchanged glances of confusion.

"Then why didn't you go inside and find him?" She asked, baffled with a slightly accusing edge to her voice. Logan thought for a moment, trying to think of how to explain his answer.

"It was heavily guarded and I also needed to be sure. The Initiative has had facilities like that in the past. Staging areas if you will, a place to build their forces while making sure it keeps the unwanted out." He gazed out of the window, his forehead wrinkled slightly in contemplation. "When I was inspecting the factory, I tried to connect with Spike's consciousness, but the second I reached inside the building, I just got a void. I sensed absolutely nothing." He turned back to look at the others who still seemed perplexed. "The only thing that can stop my telepathy is a barrier, a magical barrier."

"So what you're saying is…" Xander began as Logan glanced at Willow and Tara, who were deep in thought.

"What I am saying is that I needed to be sure that there was barrier in place. And if there was, which there is, then Spike is inside." Then his eyes turned icy blue and everybody in the room shivered at a quick, sudden coldness that crept over them. "Though it did take everything I could muster to keep control when I saw Finn exit the building." Buffy's eyes hardened into nothing short of a death glare and Dawn instinctively tightened her hold on her sister's hand, hoping to calm her down. The fire in her eyes dimmed but did not extinguish as Buffy raised her eyes to Logan.

"That pretty much seals the deal." She growled. Logan nodded slowly as she stood up, and walked around to lean on the mantelpiece for a moment. "Spike's in there. If Riley was leaving…"

"My thoughts exactly." Logan answered her. She inclined her head and slid deep into thought as the others began to speak.

"So what're we waiting for?" Anya demanded. Xander nodded in agreement while Giles was running a hand across his chin, running through his thoughts. "Why are we just sitting here? We need to mount up, or whatever the phrase is and go and rescue Spike!" She exclaimed.

"It is not that simple." Logan said in a dark tone, Anya blinked and then frowned. "There is only one way in, and that way is, as I said, heavily guarded." He sighed, ran his hand through his pure silver locks. "There is no way we would be able to get through there without a fight."

"They're only human though." Anya pointed out, rather bluntly. Usually the others would be uncomfortable with that, but she was right.

"Humans who happen to carry firearms." Logan retorted just as bluntly. "No matter how strong Buffy is one well placed bullet would be fatal. The same applies to me." He finished. They all looked down, apart from Buffy who still had the dogged look of determination.

"A fight on the outside would most likely alert the rest of the squad as well." Giles reasoned, pragmatically. "Regardless of whether you get through the first group undetected, you'd still have to fight the second group. There is no way you could sneak by the second."

"And that's the complication of the matter." Logan responded in agreement. "Either they would fight us, or they would cut their losses." Buffy paled instantly and Dawn felt her stomach churn at the thought. Xander swallowed a bit as Willow and Tara avoided the thoughts as much as possible, Giles and Anya doing the same.

"Cutting their losses meaning…?" Xander ventured, though he already knew the answer.

"Meaning they would kill Spike." Logan responded frankly. Buffy fought down the urge to vomit and gulped a bit. Logan noticed this. "And I have absolutely no intention of letting that happen. We need a good plan." He stated. Everyone went silent for a moment, as they tried to formulate a strategy, something simple but effective.

"Why not bring the barrier down?" Xander asked quietly. Dawn looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Yeah that's a great idea Xander." She retorted sarcastically. "A magical barrier being brought down is visible to the human eye isn't it?" She looked at Logan and Tara for confirmation, both of them nodding. "Once the barrier's gone down, that'll give a small hint to the Initiative. Something along the lines of 'I think we've been found.'" Logan guffawed a little bit while Buffy tried to smother her grin as Xander opened and closed his mouth, having been stunned speechless by Dawn's magical know-how.

Whenever she'd come over to his apartment, Dawn had been reading some of the books in Logan's possession, with his help as some of them were in ancient Slovak or Latin meaning he had to translate it for her. So her knowledge of magic and how it worked was greater than Xander's.

Then Willow's face brightened.

"Tara, what about…?" Her girlfriend looked at her confused and Willow went on. "You know that enchantment we found a couple days ago." Tara's face lit up immensely for a moment and Buffy immediately seized the opening.

"What enchantment?" she demanded, hastily. Tara licked her lips slowly before she began explaining.

"We were trying to decide what spells we'd perform when Will finally decided to start performing magic again. If Logan didn't ask us to perform the locator spell we were gonna do a different, more simple spell." Everyone nodded, Buffy impatiently as she paused for a moment. "Well, there was a spell we came across while we were researching, it kinda sparked our interest but we thought it was too powerful for us." Logan looked intrigued.

"Was it black magic?" He enquired, seriously. She shook her head quickly.

"No, no it was just extremely powerful." She answered. Logan nodded slowly as the two witches glanced at each other. "And we both guessed if it was powerful, it was dangerous." Everyone frowned again and she went on boldly. "It's a spell that…that forces sleep upon the person or group of people it's cast upon." Logan's face suddenly became incredibly curious and he leaned forward a bit.

"What was the incantation?" He pressed, almost eagerly. Tara closed her eyes for a moment, obviously going through her memories.

"Let you who stand before us fall into undisturbed slumber from which my word alone will awaken you back into living land." She chanted, slowly opening her eyes. Logan looked to be in deep contemplation as he went over the incantation once more. "There was an incantation in Latin too." Tara said, obviously at a loss of what else to say. "I can say that too if…"

"The Sleep of the Dead." She stopped, frowning and everyone was looking the Archangel in confusion. He looked around, seeming to have just realised he'd spoken out loud. "That is the spell that you are referring to." He clarified. She nodded slowly.

"That was the name of the spell, but I just thought it was for show." She replied. Logan snorted and shook his head slowly.

"No that spell is every bit as powerful as it made out to be. It is also extremely dangerous if performed incorrectly." Tara and Willow paled and went to speak but he held up his hand. "The results are not actually fatal if the spell is cast wrong. It simply puts the victim into a magical coma, from which nothing can awaken them for many years." He sighed. "That is why it's known as 'The Sleep of the Dead.' However if performed correctly, the spell would simply put a person or group of people to sleep indefinitely until the caster brought them out of it."

"Ok." Willow nodded as she spoke, glad to hear if the spell was performed, either way no one would die. She wouldn't be able to live with it if she killed anyone and she knew Tara felt the same. "How exactly would the spell go wrong?"

"Simple. If the incantation was uttered incorrectly." He replied matter of factly. "Since, as with most spells, the incantation is required in its native tongue, that being Latin, it can go wrong." He paused for a moment. "And this incantation is particularly difficult to pronounce correctly, the spell itself has rarely been cast properly." He looked up at the two witches before declaring softly. "That is how it got the name, due to most of the victims falling into a coma and not awakening for years at a time."

"But…either way it's non-lethal right?" Tara asked cautiously. Logan frowned but nodded all the same. "Then we'll do it." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Tara," Buffy came in gently, "you don't have to. If the spell is as strong as you said, then it may cause you more harm than good." Tara shook her head, smiling at her friend.

"Buffy, the spell's simply enough." Tara glanced at Willow, who seemed to be in thought. "If Willow and I do it together, it shouldn't be a problem." She reassured them. Willow seemed a bit dubious.

"Baby, I dunno." She stammered, fearfully. "I-it's real powerful magic we're talking about here." She looked away, her face decorated with worry and fear. "I-I don't know if I'm strong enough." She finished. Tara simply slipped her hand into hers, causing the redhead to look at her with her wide eyes.

"You're strong enough Will. Logan can do that purity thing he did before." She glanced at the Archangel who inclined his head in agreement. "After that we can take a break and start slow again." Willow fell into deep though for a moment.

She knew she could pull of the spell no problem. She could've probably done it alone, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was that she didn't know if she could resist the temptation. Magic was the most addictive drug she had ever used, the _only_ drug she had ever used. She wanted to avoid risking a magical overdose and starting to abuse magic all over again.

But as she gazed into her girlfriend's eyes, her _soul mate's_ eyes, Willow felt strength flow in her like she hadn't felt in a long time. The reassurance that Tara would be there to catch her if she fell filled her with warmth. Tara would be there, even if the spell went wrong. Willow closed her eyes, drinking in the comfort from Tara's presence and opened her eyes, fixing her gaze on Buffy, the person she felt she owed the most out of everyone.

"Ok." Was all she said. Buffy smiled and nodded before she stood up, in full Slayer mode.

"So here's the plan," she began everyone now focused on her. Logan had moved back to lean against the wall. Buffy was the leader, always had been. "Giles, you're gonna drive me, Logan, Willow and Tara up to the factory." She held up her hand to Xander, who was about to protest before she gave him a look that said he had an important role to play so he kept quiet. "When we're there, Tara, you and Willow are gonna use that spell to deal with the guards outside. I don't care if it goes wrong and they fall into a coma. Once you've done that Logan and I will go inside." Gulping nervously at the dangerous tone in Buffy's voice, the two Wicca's simply nodded.

"But that still leaves the issue of the guards inside." Giles reminded her, realistically. Buffy felt a dark smirk grace her lips as she turned her head to look at Logan, who had a similar but also far more malicious expression on his face.

"I think me and Logan can deal with that. Once we find Spike, we're gonna haul ass back here, got it?" They all nodded and Buffy turned her attention to Xander, Anya and Dawn.

"Xander, Anya I want you to bring anything, anything from the magic shop that may help Spike. Herbs, ointments, bandages, whatever just get it and bring it here. Dawn, you're gonna help them with that." Buffy said. Dawn nodded in agreement. She knew she wouldn't much help in the rescue, but in the aftermath she could be. "Make sure my room's ready for when Spike gets back, we need it sun proof." Again Dawn nodded. "I want Spike brought straight back here," Buffy commanded, looking at Giles, "this is where he stays, any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, showing they understood and Buffy nodded.

"Ok." She glanced at Logan as Willow and Tara got to their feet, while Xander, Anya and Dawn quickly hurried from the house. "Let's do this."

…

Riley pulled open the door to his and Sam's motel room and quickly slipped inside, sharply closing the door. He leant back against it, eyes wide and sweat pouring down his face. He licked his lips and tried to clear his mind of the utterly frightened image of the bestial mind state he had witnessed Spike in just a half hour ago. He slowly walked into the main room, seeing Sam sitting on the bed and he perched numbly on the edge of the bed.

For once, falling back on the whole 'Spike's a soulless demon' argument didn't seem enough for him now. Yes he had blamed Spike for Buffy, yes Spike had no soul but somehow now, after Sam's words to him a few hours ago, Riley had just now begun to realise that probably wasn't enough.

He had crossed a line he knew that now. He had pushed Spike too far, to give in to the base animal instincts of his vampire side. But now he thought about it, he'd crossed the line by kidnapping Spike in the first place. Finally, Riley realised how far he'd fallen. He was brought out of his musings before the cold, furious voice of his wife.

"You went back to the factory." It was a statement, pure and simple. Knowing that the lies he'd told himself had brought him to this point, Riley decided to be honest and gave a single nod. "Did you not listen to damn word I told you?!" She snapped, tossing the book she was reading away so it hit the floor with a loud thump. "Riley…"

"Sam…listen to me..."

"To think that after everything…"

"I didn't…"

"You just went back to have another go."

"I didn't go back to torture Spike." That stopped Sam in her tracks and she stared at him confused.

"What?"

"I went back to…" he paused, not sure how to go on as he tried to come up with the words. "I don't know why I went back. I just…I got into the room with Spike and…and I saw. God I saw what had been done to him, what _I_ had to done him." He looked up at her, confusion in his eyes. "I don't understand though. He's a vampire, why does it matter so much?" Sam sighed, no back to being angry with him.

"Is that it?" She demanded, shrugging her shoulders in a dismissive manner. "That's all you have to say?" Riley looked away, staring at the wall. "You go and _finally_ see all the damage you have done, and all you have to say is 'why does it matter so much?'" she scoffed in disbelief. "You're unbelievable." Riley turned back to her, hurt glistening in his eyes and he shook his head in uncertainty.

"That isn't really what I meant." He answered, lamely. She just glared at him in complete disbelief. "I mean…I mean… oh I don't know ok Sam!" He finally exclaimed. She continued to glower at him and he lowered his head into his hands. "I always thought that if I considered him another vampire it wouldn't be so bad. But after what you said earlier," his shoulders slumped, "that doesn't work anymore. I just…" he broke off and Sam just shook her head again.

"So what you're saying is you tried to hide behind that same damn argument again?" He remained silent and she sighed angrily. "Riley, I don't know why you hate Spike so much anymore, but if you'd have opened your eyes, you would've seen that there was no way in hell he was the Doctor…or for that matter, that he had Buffy under some kind of thrall." She looked down and Riley closed his eyes.

She was right. All the signs had been there but he'd missed them, blinded by his prejudices and his hatred. His loathing of the vampire he blamed for everything that went wrong with him and Buffy had completely blinded him to truth.

"Sam…" he looked up at her and the look in his eyes was so haunted that some but not all of his wife's anger drained away. He was confused but not about Spike, "what's happened to me?" he asked. Sam felt tears well up in her eyes and one long drip trickled slipped down her cheek.

"You're turning into what you've always accused Spike of being." She said, her voice quiet, hurt but firm. He frowned before her next words knocked the wind out of him. "You're becoming a monster Riley." His eyes went wide but he could come up with no argument, no denial to that claim.

"Sam…" was all he could think to say. Since any form of denial would be a lie. She was right; he _was _slowly becoming what he had hunted and captured for so long. What he had always thought Spike had been. No, he _was_ a monster.

"I remember when we first met." Sam said softly, her tears throttling her voice just a little bit. "You were this kind, gentle man who always put everyone else before him. You just had this aura of goodness about you." She smiled wistfully. "I fell in love with that man Riley. That kind, dedicated, good and honest man that I met. Even when you told me what you did when you were with Buffy, I loved you. I still do." Riley kept quiet, he was too caught up in his own musings to reply though he heard every word she was saying.

He closed his eyes, letting the truths of his actions wash over him. It was jealousy, but not of the fact Buffy was with Spike. It was that Buffy had given more to Spike than she had ever given to Riley. And he hated Spike even more for that, for having what he hadn't had.

"You're not the Riley I remember." He looked back at Sam who was looking at him sadly. "I know the man I love is still in there, somewhere buried underneath all this hatred I see in front of me." She shook her head. "Riley I still want to be your wife, I want to be with you." She said, coming towards him. "But the only way it's going to work is if you stop, right now. Just stop what you're doing."

"It'll stop Sam." Riley murmured. And these were the first true words he actually spoken this past week. "I'll stop it." She nodded and turned to walk into the bathroom to have a shower.

"But Riley," he turned to her to see she had her back to him, her head angled so she was talking to him over her shoulder, "I may still love you but you should know, if Buffy finds out it was you that tortured Spike so brutally." He frowned as she paused not getting what she was saying exactly.

He was completely blown away by her following quiet blunt, honest and forboding words.

"If, _when_ Buffy finds out what you did…you're on your own." He turned to watch as she slowly closed the bathroom door, only catching a glimpse of her suddenly cold brown eyes.

…

Giles had taken Xander's jeep instead of his own car, knowing that it'd be better that way. There was more room and they needed the space for Spike once they found him. He glanced in the rear view, seeing Buffy and the two witches sitting in the back, Buffy sitting closest to the door, ready to get out at a moments notice. Logan was next to Giles in the passenger's side, his cheek resting lightly on his closed fist that was leant against the inside of the door. Everyone was keeping their eyes focused on their surroundings as the Watcher drove them through the old industrial estate, in silence.  
Each of them was lost in their own thoughts, those thoughts being too intricate to go into any form of detail. Lost in their worries and insecurities about their own personal difficulties. But their concerns were all stemming from their united goal of rescuing Spike. The only thing that decipherable from Willow's mind in particular is that she was worried about letting everyone down if she slipped up with that magic.  
What if the spell went horribly wrong? What if the magic took control once more? No, Tara said she could do it, so she could do it…

"Giles, pull in over here, the factory is just across the road." Logan commanded suddenly, indicating the small parking lot with his finger. Giles nodded and carefully parked the jeep into the space closest to the exit. Logan leaned forward to look past the Watcher at the factory, seeing the guards on the outside. "Yeah, this is the place." He clarified. Giles shut down the engine. Logan reached up and flicked the backseat lights on. Willow reached down for the book they'd brought with them and flicked through the pages to come to the spell they needed.

As Logan turned round completely in his seat to face them, Buffy eyed the building impatiently. She was very close, _so_ very close to saying 'screw it' and just leaping out of the car and ripping through the Initiative to find Spike. But then Logan's words that the organisation might 'cut their losses' sobered her immediately to that idea. She let her eyes flick over her shoulder briefly, as the two witches prepared themselves.

"You do not have to do this you know?" Logan said calmly. "Buffy and I could simply fight our way in." He reasoned. The Wicca's looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"It's ok we can do it." He nodded, and held out his hands to them. Both of them, as before, slid their hands into his, allowing his purity to wash over them and glanced at the book for a moment. They glanced at each other for a moment and then nodded, closing their eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Logan's eyes flicking between the two, they began chanting as one in Latin.

"_Permissum vos quisnam sto pro nos decumbo quietus dormio ex quod meus vox unus mos suscitatio vos tergum in victus terra."_ Their mingled voices, chanting in unison, were quite beautiful, like the choirs found at church services. Logan turned his gaze to the other side of the road as the witches focused on the magic, Buffy and Giles doing the same, eyeing the guards carefully.

For a moment nothing seemed to happen, the guards were simply patrolling up and down casually without a care in the world. Then slowly, a small haze seemed to fall over them, their movements become sluggish, some of them swaying where they were standing, the guards who were patrolling staggering a little bit as they walked, shaking their heads.

Then one by one, they gradually lowered themselves to the ground, a few of them yawning, not aware that the other guards were doing the same. The agents guarding the door, slid down the wall, their heads falling onto their shoulders, their eyes drooping shut as they did so. The walkers lowered to their knees before dropping gently face first onto the ground. Soon not one of the guards was left standing as they lay, slumbering on the ground, some of the snoring.

"It worked." Buffy stated, smiling a little and looking around the car. The two witches opened their eyes and took in their handy work. They smiled at each other a bit tiredly as Buffy turned back to them. "Giles start up the engine and keep it running. The second we get Spike outta there pick us up at the entrance." He nodded once as Buffy got out the car, closely followed by Logan, who rounded the vehicle to join her.

They gingerly stepped over the prone, snoring forms of the fallen agents. Despite the spell stating that the only thing that could awaken them was the word of the caster, they needed to be sure. As they reached the door, the two of them pressed themselves to each side. Buffy checked around the side of the building as Logan stared at the door. His eyes flashed blue for a moment and the door unlocked at his mental beckon. He quietly pushed it open and motioned for Buffy to follow.  
As they entered they heard the voices of the second team of agents, talking quietly amongst themselves. Buffy felt her rage grow as they talked casually about 'neutralising the hostile.' Damn these guys needed a new hobby!

Crouching low, Buffy silently closed the door as Logan ducked behind a pile of long rusty metal pipes. The Slayer quickly joined him as he peeked over the top of their cover to survey their surroundings. He took in the stairs going up to the top level leading to what would have been the manager's office. He then lowered his gaze to the main area and saw the second squad.

They were still completely oblivious to them. Considering there was only one way in and one way out, anyone sneaking in would have guessed that they would've watched that door like hawks. But no, here they were have casual conversation that, he could tell, was seriously making Buffy consider killing them. Her thoughts were dark and wrathful. He counted them off one by one. _One, two, three, four, five._ He turned to Buffy.

"I count five." He whispered to her. She nodded and took a peek herself before coming back down to his level. He glanced up to the stairs that led to the upper level and then back down. It was almost directly above the squad. "I will distract them. Find a way up to those stairs." He pointed to them and she nodded once. "Wait for me to make the first move. You will know it when you see it." She nodded once more and she moved out from behind the cover and slid across to hide behind some barrels that marked out a path to the bottom of the stairs.

As she moved, two of the agents began away from the group, one to the left and one heading straight for the pipes that hid Logan from view. The agent turned as he began talking to the other three, who waved him off dismissively. Checking to see if the other one was close by and noticed that she was. His eyes going back to the agent closest to him, Logan smirked calmly, seeing Buffy still wasn't at the staircase yet. No matter.

He quietly snuck out from behind his cover, silently moving up behind the human in front of him. Glancing over to check Buffy's position, he came up close to the man and then acted. Reaching forward, he grabbed the man's handgun, forcefully making sure he drew the attention to him.

"What the hell?!" The human exclaimed as Logan came around in front, his firearm now trained on the man's chest. All of the agents turned at the sound of their comrade's voice and all of them looked startled. Immediately they all whipped out their guns and had them trained on the Archangel. Of course to them, he just looked like an 18-year-old boy who was out of his element.

Buffy noticed what he was doing with alarm but continued moving up the stairs, knowing better than just to charge in. Logan wasn't stupid she knew that, it was just a part of the plan. She hoped. Reaching the base of the stairs, she began to cautiously climb them careful not to make a sound as she moved above the three agents closest to the stairwell.

"How the hell do you get in here?!" One of the three exclaimed. Logan shrugged casually; sensing the agent behind him had his firearm aimed right at his head.

"The front door." He remarked very coolly._ Let the mind games begin_. All of the squad glared at him and he clicked the hammer down as he backed up a little bit. To them, he appeared intimidated, when he was simply moving himself in a strategically better position.

"Very funny kid." The man he was holding at gunpoint sneered. "Now why don't you put your new toy down?" he asked patronisingly causing the other guards to snigger. Logan shook his head.

"Er, no." He replied simply. "I rather like my new toy." The other agent behind him snorted as the one had spoken first called to him.

"Do you even know how to use that kid?" They all began to chuckle but then soon stopped as Logan showed them he did indeed know how to use a gun. The agent who had spoken yelped in shock as the gun cracked loudly and felt a bullet zip past his cheek. A bit of blood trickled down the side of his face from where the projectile had grazed him. Buffy had jumped a bit when Logan had fired, but now found herself above the three agents. She set her gaze on Logan, waiting for her cue.

"Yeah, I think I know how to use this." Logan commented coolly. The agent behind him cocked his weapon and stepped a bit closer, trying to be threatening. But the knowledge that this, supposed, teenager knew how to use a military issue handgun was disconcerting.

"Drop the gun kid." He ordered defiantly. Logan pouted and Buffy smirked at his antics.

"But I don't wanna." Logan whined. The agent snarled and raised the gun so it was trained right on the back on Logan's skull. The Archangel grinned evilly as he probed the agent's mind carefully. Learning where the entrance to the lower levels was easy due to the rage clouding the agents mind. _Thank you very much_ Logan proclaimed to himself, his grin widening.

"Drop it now!" The agent demanded once more. Logan's eyes flicked over to see Buffy on perched and ready to strike as the other three took a few steps forward. Perfect.

"I'd do as he says." The hostage in front him informed him. Logan pretended to think it through and the, gave a dramatic sigh.

"Ok, have it your way." Logan lowered his arm a little bit and the man in front of him sneered. But that smug expression soon went right off his face.

Logan suddenly threw the gun up into the air, causing all of the agents to watch it go up. He spun round and grabbed the man behind him by the arms, pivoting so the gun was facing elsewhere. The weapon discharged and the bullet pinged of the metal pipes, causing everyone to jump again. Logan backhanded his former hostage away before disarming the agent in his grip, bending his arm back and rocking him with a vicious kick to the head.

The other three agents quickly shook themselves from their stupor and took aim with every intent to shoot Logan to death. But they never got the chance as they missed Buffy landing silently behind them, a look of menacingly murderous intent marring her beautiful face.

She stalked up behind the lead man of the group and kicked him in the back of the legs. He let out a surprised yell of shock as he fell forward onto his knees. Immediately, Buffy's arm wrapped around his neck and snapped it to the side. A sickening crunch sounded out around them and the man flumped uselessly.

Dropping corpse, the Slayer chopped the agent to her right in the throat. She stumbled back a bit clutching her neck as Buffy spun around. She lashed out with her foot, nailing the other remaining soldier round the face with a devastating spin kick. The man flipped onto his back, either unconscious or dead, she did not care. As she came back around, Buffy caught the remaining woman's arm as she attempted to land a blow. She then smacked the woman in the gut before knocking her into the pillar behind her with a vicious uppercut. The woman collided with the stone with a scream of pain, before slumping to the floor, moving no longer.

Logan easily avoided a wild swing at this head and kicked the agent in the stomach, causing him to double over. He then kneed him in the face, sending him sprawling onto his back. His former hostage came at him again, this time with a combat knife. But that proved to be a fatal mistake as Logan caught his arm effortlessly and then forced the man's own blade into his chest, once, twice, three times. The agent stumbled, groping futilely at the blade now embedded in his torso before dropping dead to the floor. Turning back around, Logan finished off with a ferocious axe kick to the fallen agents solar plexus causing him to pass out.

Straightening up, he turned to look at Buffy, who looked at the bodies of the agents. At least two of them were dead, but she didn't care. She realised that should've troubled her but it didn't. Because they had taken someone very precious to her away, she deserved some retribution.

Logan sneered down at the fallen humans, kicking the one closest to him just for the sake of it. He then turned and walked past Buffy towards the stairs and crouched underneath them.

"What're you doing?" Buffy asked, almost demanded. She was trying to will herself to be patient and so far was succeeding. Logan gave her look, that clearly told her to be quiet for a second and she sealed her lips.

Logan carefully ran his hand along the cement floor, eyes closed now in concentration. His hand slowly slid across, small patches of dust beginning to dirty his palm and then his hand was obstructed for a moment. Smiling with triumph, he moved his hand back and gripped the obstacle firmly and pulled up. A large trap door opened up as he lifted it and then more or less let it drop to the floor, leaving a large gap in the stone flooring with stairs leading down to the lower levels.

Buffy peered down the stairs in perplexity. "I don't understand. Is this part of the factory?" She enquired. Logan shook his head.

"No, it appears as though this factory has been occupied by the Initiative for some time. I believe there're holding cells down there." He carefully stepped down and held out his hand for her. She took so she could manage down the first two steps and then let go following him all the way down.

The second they reached the corridor, Logan grimaced horribly and then something dreadfully sinister occurred. His eyes shifted colour but instead of their usual breathtaking blue, which Buffy had grown accustomed to, they shifted into a frightening blood red. She hadn't realised she'd gasped until he looked at her. The second he did so, the red in his eyes softened but didn't quite disappear. Buffy stared at him and he blinked confused.

"Your eyes have changed colour." She blurted out, momentarily forgetting her search for Spike. "But they're red, not blue." He nodded sadly.

"I know." He replied. He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, showing they had returned to their natural grey colour. "Sorry about that. It overwhelmed me for a moment." She frowned, not understanding.

"What did?"

"The scent." She looked around and sniffed rather loudly and, despite the situation, humorously. She didn't get a whiff of anything and turned back to him.

"What scent?" She asked. "I don't smell anything."

"You would not be able to. It is something only Archangels can detect as it is more of an aura." She nodded, not quite understanding though.

"What is it?"

"The scent of death." She blanched.

"Death has a scent?" She asked, bluntly. He winced again at her words and as the scent assaulted him again, his eyes shifting scarlet once more for a brief moment before returning back to grey.

"Where vampires can smell fear, Archangels can smell or at perhaps more correctly, detect the stench of death." He swallowed a bit "People have died here, most a long time ago, others more recently. It is not a pleasant thing to sense, the last emotions they felt assaulting you as you come across where they died." He closed his eyes trying to keep control of his emotions. "Give a me minute." She nodded and waited for him, impatiently despite his obvious discomfort. He gulped again, looking as though he was about to vomit and then took a deep breath.

"You ok?" Buffy asked, genuinely concerned despite her impatience.

"Yes, it has passed. Come, we'd better find Spike and get outta here." He replied. She nodded and they began walking down the corridor, eyeing all the doors carefully.

Most of them were like the chambers she had seen when she infiltrated the Initiative that one time before. They were able to see inside due to the glass doors and most of them were empty. Buffy growled quietly as every chamber she glanced into was void of any presence. Logan looked focused at the doors passing him and then he came to an abrupt stop. Buffy almost walked right into him, but his arm caught her before she did so.

He was staring a large metal door and Buffy felt her stomach clench, realising what he was thinking. The Archangel's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward quietly. Buffy followed, all of a sudden extremely hesitant. Logan reached towards the door handle slowly, with trepidation, his hand quivering a bit as he did so. He licked his lips as his fingers curled around the metal lever and he glanced back at Buffy. She took a deep breath and nodded. He turned his attention back to the door and taking a breath of his own, he pushed the handle down and opened the door.

It was the stench that hit them first. The overly potent smell of blood mingled with burnt flesh. Buffy felt bile rise up in her throat at the stink, something she was unaccustomed to. After being the Slayer for over five years, she thought she had gotten used to it. But in truth, smelling the results of torture was never something anyone could grow accustomed to. The door final opened wide and she let out a small cry of horror as Logan's eyes widened.

"Oh. My god." He breathed as both he and the Slayer took in the terrible sight.

Spike was hanging limp in the chains once more, his head drooped down and his arms floppy in the chains. Buffy once again felt her tears flood down her cheeks as she took in the terrible damage that had been afflicted upon him. The numerous burns, the innumerable cuts and a few dark bruises as well. She also noticed the horrendous state of his left leg, bent awkwardly out of shape. Buffy clutched her chest, a horrible burning sensation encasing her heart at the sight.

Never once had she seen such terrible damage. Even Glory's torture had nothing on this. And worst of all, she felt she had somehow failed Spike by not finding him sooner.

"Spike!" She went to run to him but Logan caught her before she did. And it was good thing he did.

The second she had said his name as Spike's head just snapped up and he roared demonically and Buffy's breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening in shock and heartbreak. His golden eyes were fixed on both of them and primal instinct she saw in his gaze broke her in more ways than one. She covered her mouth with her hand as Logan just gazed at the now feral master vampire.

"What have they done to him?" She wailed, through her tears. Spike snarled at the both of them. Logan shook his head.

"I don't even want to think about it." He replied, gravely. "He is feral Buffy. I don't think they let him rest in between sessions." She sobbed again. Logan seeing the affect it was having on her, stepped forward, drawing Spike's radical gaze onto him. Spike growled at him as he approached, clearly in the kill or be killed mindset.

Buffy watched as Logan advanced closer to her vampire and she held her breath as the Archangel tilted his head, observing Spike grimly. Then Logan's eyes flashed into blue and she was taken aback but what happened next.

Spike was immediately cowed, shrinking away from Logan as if in fear. He hid his head to the side as his game face slipped back into a human visage, letting out a tiny whimper, similar to how a wolf would do were it acting submissively to its pack mates. Logan tilted his head further, causing Spike to look up at him and meet his eyes for only a moment. The vampire then lowered his head in something akin to a bow, as if he were kneeling before a king. When he did so, Logan reached down and smoothed the back of Spike's hair in a placating manner.

When he took his hand away, Spike looked up again and Logan locked his gaze with Spike. For a moment they simply stared at each other neither moving as Buffy watched, still holding her breath. Then gradually Spike's eyes slid shut and his body slumped once more, this time falling into a dreamless slumber. Logan caught Spike's body as it slouched and he turned to Buffy, who was still transfixed by the sight.

"What'd you do?" She suddenly demanded in frightened and accusing manner. Logan gazed at her coolly for a moment before turning back to Spike.

"I placed him under a thrall." He answered simply. She nodded and just stood for a moment. "Buffy, undo the chains." She blinked stupidly for a moment before shaking herself from her stupor. She hurried over and quickly began pulling at the chains to try and them get off of Spike. When they wouldn't budge, she grabbed them and snapped the chains in half with her Slayer strength, and unwound them from Spike's wrist. She bit her lip upon seeing the horrible marks they'd left on his skin and quickly did the same to the other arm before Logan gently lowered him to the floor. Buffy immediately put her hands on Spike's arm, not in effort to rouse him, just to feel his skin her hands.

"Spike. Oh my god." She whimpered, sniffling the tears back again. "Baby, what'd they do you?"

"We cannot linger Buffy." She glanced up at Logan who was gazing at her sympathetically but also determinedly. "We need to get him out of here, now." She sniffed, nodding and raised the back of her hand to wipe the tears away before catching her breath. Then together they gingerly lifted the unconscious vampire up and began to carry him out of the building.

Giles kept a constant vigil on the factory. Willow and Tara were still in the back of the car, recovering from the spell. The Watcher glanced back at them for a brief moment before looking back up at the factory. He took a breath when he saw three figures emerge from the building, one of them being supported by the others. Quickly throwing the car into reverse, he pulled out of the parking space and drove the vehicle to the front of the factory.

The back of the jeep opened and he turned to have look at what was going on and blanched. He watched with horrified eyes as Logan and Buffy gently lifted the bloody and beaten form of Spike into the jeep. He cringed as the stench of burnt flesh assaulted him, Willow and Tara doing the same. He tore his eyes away from the disturbing scene, feeling anger boil in his gut as he thought of Riley.

Logan backed up a bit, seeing Spike lying, almost peacefully in the back of the vehicle before turning and looking at the horizon for a moment. He gave a silent pray of thanks that it was not even midnight yet. He turned back to Buffy who was debating whether or not to get in the front seat or slip in next to Spike.

"Get in." She glanced up at Logan who nodded to her. "Get in with Spike." She nodded and clambered in next to Spike. She immediately, slipped her hand into his; fighting back her tears as Logan shut the door and moved the car. She sniffed defiantly as Willow turned a bit in her seat. The redhead reached over and put her hand on Buffy's shoulder. The Slayer looked at her friend and saw the concern and comfort in Willow's gaze. She gave her a small smile and moved her free hand to cover Willow's.

Logan slid into the front seat and closed the door. "Get us out of here." Giles nodded and began to pull away from the factory. "Tara, release the spell." He called over his shoulder to the witches. She nodded and turned her gaze outside to the still sleeping agents.

"_Resurrectio." _She breathed. As the car began to move away from the building, the fallen guards began to stir. A few of them yawned sleepily as they rose to their feet, completely unaware of the events that had just transpired.

Logan turned to look at the couple in the back off the jeep and he smiled softly but sadly at the sight. Buffy was sitting with her back against the side of the car, Spike's head lying in her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair. It was touching but every time her fingers came out of his platinum locks, blood was etched on her fingertips. If she noticed she didn't show it, instead she just continuously brushed his hair. Logan sighed at this.

"Giles." The Watcher glanced at him, before returning his attention to the road. "Make a stop at my motel first. I have some things there that will be of help." Giles nodded and took the next turn as Logan settled back into his seat.

_Thank you_ Logan smiled when he heard Buffy's voice in his mind and glanced into the rear-view mirror. Seeing her looking up at him from her place, tears still streaming down her face and he gave her his trademark wink.

_No need to thank me_ he sent back soothingly. He then became serious for a few moments. _How bad is he?_ He heard sigh mentally.

_I dunno. There's so much blood and he's covered in burns. He's bleeding from somewhere on the back of his head._ _But he's not dust. _She answered. It was clear everyone was unaware of their telepathic conversation and that was a good thing. They didn't need to know of how bad Spike's condition truly. But until they thoroughly examined the extent of his injuries they wouldn't know.

_Well that is something. I hope the thrall I put him under will help heal his mind. _He said to her. _If it does not, it's going to be a long couple of days. I hope it will not come to that_. She sniffed and nodded despite the fact he was not looking at her now.

_Me too. _

Before long they were pulling into the car park of Logan's motel. Giles parked the car right by the entrance to the building and quickly put the handbrake on the second they were parked. Logan opened his door but turned back to glance at the others for a quick moment. Willow was asleep on Tara's shoulder, while Giles looked tired but alert. Logan didn't need to look at Buffy to know how she was feeling.

"Just keep the engine running. I won't be long." He quickly got out and shut the door. He went inside the building and quickly jogged up the staircase, heading for the third floor. Since he was moving at supernatural speed, the journey took less than ten seconds. Bursting through the door of the third floor, he pulled out his room key and got ready to enter his room.

Then that cold feeling began to seep into his gut. Logan slowed to a stop as the ominous sensation took over his senses, cracking his neck a little bit in anger. He slipped his key back into his pocket and felt a dark lust for violence starting to overwhelm his coherent thought.

"Bonjour mon ami." He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see the Cajun Archangel leaning casually against the wall by the staircase. He had an ugly smirk on his face and he pushed himself of the wall to stand in the center of the corridor. "You were out all night. I was concerned." Logan scoffed, turning around fully to face the Cajun.

"Oh I sincerely doubt that." Logan snarled back. The other Archangel took a step forward, but Logan did not back down. "We Archangels do not have the liberty to care about each other. And again I repeat. We…are not…friends." He finished, his hand slowly coiling into a fist. "Now I suggest you leave." The Cajun sneered and took another step forward.

"Oh what? Vous me battre?" _(You will fight me?)_ He replied haughtily. He was nauseatingly overconfident in his own power and underestimating the silver-haired Archangel's. To his dismay, Logan chuckled darkly.

"I think you realise I am older and stronger than you are. No, if you do not leave…" Logan's grey eyes were blazing as a small amount of blood seeped through the fingers of his clenched fist. He was struggling to keep his control, getting into a fight with another Archangel was not on his to-do list at this moment. "I will _kill_ you." He finished. He smirked as the Cajun's eyes widened a little bit but that was all the reaction he got.

"Do you honestly believe your little _human _friends will enjoy that? The master of Sunnydale killing an innocent man?" His voice was a sick drawl as he spoke, though in truth he was trying to find a way out. The fight would take place on his terms not Logan's.

"Oh I don't think they will have much to worry about when your body turns into a small white light do you?" Logan retorted calmly. The Cajun licked his lips, stepping back. His hands shook a little bit and he swore in French at the reaction Logan was causing. "Language." Logan chuckled dryly as his fellow Archangel glared at him.

"Answer me one thing." The Cajun said suddenly.

"And what would that be?"

"Why do you associate yourself with humans?" Logan sighed in a dramatic fashion. "No, I am curious. We are far superior to them. À pas de géant." _(By leaps and bounds) _He glanced at the exit way before looking back at Logan. "So why would you lower yourself to mingle with them?" Logan scoffed.

"We may be superior to them in terms of status and power." He answered. "But unlike us, they have thrived on this planet. This is their world, we simply help maintain it." He finished in Slovak. "Nečekám, že budete rozumieť" _(I don't expect you to understand.) _The Cajun sneered in revulsion, partly due to Logan's respect for humanity and partly to do with the fact he didn't understand the words Logan had finished with.

"You disgust me." He spat. Logan rolled his eyes at this, not even bothering to look at him. If he refused to understand, that was his problem. "Gabriel would be ashamed of you." At that however, Logan's eyes snapped back to him, blazing with fury.

"You will speak nothing of my ancestor." He growled, taking a threatening step forward. "Gabriel had the same beliefs I do. He believed in humanity and its potential. I will do the same."

"I thought you were the Left Hand of God, mon ami?" the Cajun retorted. "The Angel of Death or perhaps more correctly the 'Leader of the Archangels'" Logan remained passive and still, letting him rant. "I have not heard of you taking any souls to heaven." He snorted again. "Perhaps you have gone soft. If humans have this much affect on you…"

"If you make one move against them, I will kill you without a second thought." He raised his head a bit, seeing Logan's threat in his eyes. Those steel, blade like eyes that pierced into his soul.

"You are a fool you realise that?" The Cajun sneered once more. He hated Logan more than he could describe. He had everything: youthful looks, power, status and authority, things he did not deserve. "I have offered you the chance to become what you were born to be and you simply throw it all down the drain."

"I warn you." Logan hissed, his eyes shimmering between grey and blue. "You are nothing to me, but _another_ dead Archangel." The Cajun swallowed a bit. There was still a fair bit of distance between them, but he needed more space.

"Oh? I could say the same to you mon ami." His eyes shifted from brown to blue. Logan's eyes flashed white for a moment before becoming a lethal cyan colour. "But since I'm here, I think I may introduce myself to your companions." Logan's gaze suddenly became psychopathic and the Cajun quickly realised his mistake.

Logan's right hand shot up, as if he were delivering an uppercut to someone. His unfortunate victim was thrown off his feet by nothing short of sheer mental power and slammed into the ceiling, spine first. Moving his hand in a fluid motion, Logan swept him along the ceiling into the high-end of the wall until he hit the end of the corridor. With a swift downward flicking motion of his wrist, the Cajun crashed into the floor with a groan.

Keeping his right arm outstretched, Logan slowly and gracefully moved his left hand in a rising motion, as if he were scooping something out of water. Then he tensed and spun, thrusting his right hand towards the window on the far-end of the hall. Like a bullet, the Cajun Archangel flew past him and with a loud shattering of glass, smashed through window and fell out of sight.

Taking a moment to regain his composure, Logan moved over to the window and glanced out, looking for any sign of the other Archangel. To his dismay, he found none.

Deciding now was not the time to worry about it he turned and hurried back to his room and unlocked the door before going inside.

Just a few minutes later he was hurrying back outside, carrying a large bag. Buffy was glowering as he approached the car and opened the back door. He passed the bag to Willow and Tara before hopping back into the front of the car. He blatantly ignored the glare from Buffy.

"What took you so long?!" She snapped, still clutching Spike in her lap. Logan stiffened a little bit. Telling Buffy that there was another Archangel in Sunnydale would only cause trouble and she didn't need that right now. Besides, the Cajun hadn't made any actual move against the Scoobies so at the moment, there wasn't too much to worry about.

"Sorry Buffy. The owner caught up to me just as I got to my room. Wouldn't shut up about the rent." He said quickly, a complete lie considering he didn't pay rent thanks to his thrall but a convincing lie. She nodded grudgingly as Giles quickly pulled the jeep back out into the road and started the journey for Revello Drive.

Logan was lost in his thoughts the whole way back, being almost unusually quiet. Buffy would occasionally glance up at him but for the most part, her eyes were focused on her vampire. No matter what condition he was in, she was glad to have him back, no beyond relieved to have him back. Now that she could touch him again, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to stop.

The week alone had been hell for her. It pained her to think what it would have been like if he had been away for longer than that. She blinked her tears away again, she had cried too much over the past week. Spike was back, he wasn't dust but he was in an appalling terrible condition. But nonetheless he was back. She went back to stroking his hair again, the blood no longer staining her fingers, though the dried blood from before remained on her fingertips.

She was so caught up in her musings as well very absorbed in having Spike back in her arms that by the time she came out of her own world, the car had pulled up into the driveway of her home. She let a few breaths of relief as Giles shut down the engine and got out of the car. She remained in the back, stealing a few moments with Spike, unconscious or not, before they had to get down to business.

_I won't let you be taken away from me again. Never again! You hear me Spike! I'm never letting you go! _She screamed at him mentally and silently swore to herself that she would keep this oath as she brushed a kiss over his forehead. He was hers, and it was staying that way.

Willow and Tara slid out of the car, Willow carrying the bag Logan had brought with them. As they straightened up, Tara stumbled a bit, obviously still a bit drained but the gently hands of Logan caught her before she fell too far. She smiled at him gratefully as she straightened up.

"You two were amazing." Logan praised them. Both of the witches ducked their heads bashfully. Despite the severity of the situation, they couldn't help but feel flattered by his compliments. "Could you take my bag inside and put in the room that Dawn's prepared for Spike? Buffy and me will bring him in." They both nodded and made their way into the house.

Giles watched the witches gone inside before turning to look at Logan who, for the first time, look very tired. Logan's deadly and elegant movements were more sluggish than usual as the Archangel took a deep breath. Then the 18-year-old immortal glanced up and met the gaze of the Watcher. He smiled and nodded in a reassuring manner. Giles returned it and headed towards the house as Logan moved to back of the jeep.

He opened the door and paused as Buffy took a moment brush her hand of Spike's face before glancing up at him. "Come on, let's get him inside." Logan said gently. She nodded as he clambered into the back.

Very gently, the two of them lifted Spike into a sitting position and manoeuvred him to the open door. They both climbed out and slug an arm over each shoulder and carefully lifted him out of the car. Logan used his other hand to shut the back door to the car and then two quickly but cautiously carried Spike into the house.

Of course the second they got inside, pandemonium ensued.

"Oh my God!" Dawn shrieked, flying towards the three of them the second she saw Spike. Tears streamed down her face as she took in his atrocious state. "What did they…?"

"Dawnie!" She jerked her head up to Buffy, who was staring at her intensely, desperately fighting back her own breakdown. "Focus!" Dawn closed her eyes and swallowed before nodding. She turned and led them up the stairs. Buffy took that moment to look around.

Giles looked his usual calm and collected self, but there was hint of sadness in his gaze along with helplessness at not being able to do more. Anya had both her hands clasped in front of her as if she were praying, Xander had his arm wrapped around her while giving Buffy a supporting look as she went past. Dropping her gaze Buffy and Logan carried Spike up the stairs.

Reaching Buffy's room, they found Dawn had drawn the blinds completely and also tied them tightly shut. Willow and Tara were also waiting there, ready for instructions as the two of them brought Spike in. they carefully placed on the side of the bed and then moved him round so he was lying down. Logan ran a hand through his hair and took in the damage.

"Jesus Christ." He breathed. The bruises, cuts, burns and lacerations all look worse in the light of Buffy's bedroom. Since the space was more intimate and private, the damage looked even more brutal and terrible. Logan leaned both hands on the bed as he looked over Spike, swallowing the bile in his throat.

In over six hundred years, having witnessed every war of the past millennia, as well as the crimes committed by the Dictators of Europe, he had never seen something so horrific as what was before him right now.

Buffy licked her lips and looked up at him. She knew he could heal people. "Logan…do you think?" Logan looked up at her sharply.

"What?"

"Do you think you can…?"

"Can I what? Buffy?"

"You can heal him." She blurted out suddenly. Willow, Tara and Dawn all looked at him, suddenly remembering his healing powers. Spike was going to fine after all. After a week of torture, all of his injuries would heal within seconds thanks to Logan. He would be fine, back on his feet and back to his old cocky self in now time.

To their horrified dismay, Logan shook his head.

"No." Buffy opened her mouth but was silent for a few moments. Then her eyes hardened into a glare.

"What do you mean no?!" She spat, accusingly. "You healed Dawn no problem," she pointed out, "so why won't you heal Spike?!" Logan sighed, now frustrated and slightly hurt by her allegation.

"Buffy, it is not that I _won't_ heal Spike." He turned his eyes sadly to the fallen vampire. "It is that I _can't_ heal Spike." She blinked; frowning now in bewilderment as everyone in the room shared confused looks.

"What? What do you mean you can't heal Spike?" Dawn managed suddenly. Logan looked at her in sadness and then back down at Spike.

"Simple. Because he is a vampire." He muttered. They all looked at him, not following his words and he closed his eyes. "My healing powers only work on the living, I can bring any person back from the very brink of death. But that is as far as my ability to heal goes." He shook his head sadly. "If I were to use my powers on Spike, I would kill him." The four girls in the room shared terrified looks; Buffy and Dawn look positively petrified at the thought of losing their vampire. Dawn because he was like her brother and Buffy because he was an irreplaceable presence in her life now.

"Why?" Willow finally breathed out.

"Because he is, technically, already dead." Logan said finally, looking at her remorsefully. Spike stirred a little bit, murmuring something incorrigible in his sleep. Buffy knelt down beside him, slipping her hand into his. To her delight, his hand instinctively tightened on hers. Willow walked up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. Tara wrapped an arm round Dawn who turned and embraced the Wicca, no longer able to look at the condition of Spike's body.

Logan however had come up with a course of action.

"Dawn." She turned round to him, tears in her eyes and saw a look of firm determination in his face. "In my bag, there's a scalpel could you get it for me?" she frowned before hesitantly going over to his bag. After a moment of searching, she found the requested object and produced it to him.

"Here." He took it from her and then crouched down beside Spike. Buffy looked at him curiously.

"What're you gonna do?" She enquired. He glanced up at her then back at Spike.

"I may not be able to use my powers to heal Spike." He shrugged off his jacket, leaving him in his tank top once more. "But," he slowly raised his arm, along with the scalpel, "there is something I can do." Buffy suddenly realised his intent but before she could even think to protest, Logan stabbed the blade straight into his own arm.  
Dawn let out a cry of shock and fear but was frozen in place watching with wide tearful eyes, as Willow and Tara looked on in shock as Logan dragged the blade through the flesh of his own arm. After a moment, he put the bloody object on the bedside table, the blood flowing freely down his arm as he clenched and unclenched his fist to keep it flowing, but yet he showed no signs of pain.

Without hesitating another moment, Logan lifted his bleeding wrist and pressed it into Spike's mouth. Almost immediately, the comatose vampire impulsively began suckling on the wound, at first softly and then with a growing urgency. Logan just looked on impassively as Buffy and the others stared with wide-eyes as he continued to allow Spike to indulge in his life force. After a few moments, he gently pressed his hand onto Spike's forehead and pushed down a bit, causing Spike to release the wound and lifted his wrist away from the vampire's lips.

Logan took a deep breath and stood up, the wound already starting to seal. He picked up the scalpel and cleaned it before dropping it back in his bag. Then he turned to the four girls with a stern expression.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to examine Spike's condition before we begin doing anything further." They all nodded carefully. "You should go and wait downstairs, judging by the sheer number of wounds, it may take awhile." Again the four girls nodded and slowly began to leave the room. Every one of them spared Spike a helpless but caring look all the same before leaving. Buffy lingered a bit longer, hovering over Spike quietly. Once again she leant down and pressed her lips to his head before resting her forehead against his for a moment. Biting her lip and clenching her eyes shut, she sniffled before finally pulling herself away.

Glancing at Logan who was starting to go through his bag, she turned and fled the room. She came down the stairs in a hurry and stopped at the bottom, leaning against the wall heavily and closing her eyes. It was painful, _agonisingly _painful to see Spike in the condition he was in. she heard soft timid footsteps approach her and she opened her eyes to once again, see Willow standing before her.

For a moment the two best friends gazed at each other, just gazed at each other. Xander also looked up from his place on the couch.

Then Buffy let out a quiet sob and moved right into Willow's embrace. Immediately the red head wrapped her arms around Buffy and held her close, rubbed her friends back comfortingly. Buffy sniffed and hiccupped, tucking her head into the crook of Willow's neck as she cried.

Xander stood up quietly and moved over to his two best friends and without even thinking about it, wrapped his arms around both of them. Willow leaned into his shoulder, closing her eyes in order to keep control while Buffy slumped against her best friends, dissolving into tears once more, while the others looked on from the living room, waiting for Logan to return with an analysis of Spike's condition.

Logan ran his hands through his hair, as he looked over Spike's form for the umpteenth time, still unable to quite believe what he was seeing. Beaten didn't cover it, blooded didn't even come close. The only way he could think to describe Spike's state was chilling. Purely and horribly bone chilling.

It was like those images you would see in horror films. The victim of a deranged psychopath who had just been rescued or had managed to escape from the ghastly clutches of their tormentor. And yet, now that they were free, no one knew how to begin the road to recovery.

And for a comatose, master vampire to be in the condition he was in, recovery would be nothing short of miraculous. However Spike had been given Archangel blood so his recovery would be much quicker now. What would've taken months, would now only take a mere couple of weeks.

Logan moved around the bed and placed his hand on Spike's left leg and applied a little pressure. The bone was splintered as well broken clean in half, hence the reason it was at such an odd angle. Removing his hand from the leg, which would have to be completely reset, he growled to himself before moving up towards Spike's torso.

As he rested his palms against Spike's ribcage, getting ready to assess the damage, he saw and felt the vampire take a sharp breath before exhaling. It seemed Spike was starting to regain consciousness. Sure enough a few seconds later Spike, his eyes still closed, murmured something inaudible, yet Logan was able to perceive that he spoke. Frowning the Archangel went back to the vampire's ribcage but then Spike murmured something again and this time Logan's attention shifted entirely.

Leaning up to Spike's face, he lowered his head, so his ear was hovering over Spike's mouth. "What did you say Spike?" he breathed.

Spike's lips moved as if he were speaking words but human ears would have never been able to pick out the words he spoke. But Logan, an Archangel, caught every-single almost silent word.

And the second he did, his eyes shined a startling sapphire colour, glowing with rage and hatred.

Half an hour later, Logan tiredly made his way down the stairs. He paused halfway down, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly before finishing the journey. Dawn was leaning against the living room doorframe and she looked up when he came down. Immediately she moved towards him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. She noticed that his eyes were still very bright blue but she pushed it out of her mind at that moment.

"Logan." That was all she said before she put her arms around him and buried her head on his shoulder, her nose brushing the right side of his neck. He enveloped her with his arms, bringing her to him and planting a kiss on her head before resting his cheek in her hair. Her fingers played with his chest for a moment before he gently pulled away and looked at her. She nodded quietly before they both stepped into living room, her arm wrapped around his waist while his was around her shoulder.

The second they stepped inside, Buffy looked up and hurried over to him. "Logan, is he ok? Can I see him?" She babbled unsure what to ask first. Logan sighed and moved away from Dawn and Buffy, scratching his head.

"I don't think you should just yet Buffy." He replied in a very tired tone. She gulped and nodded very reluctantly. "He was conscious for a second but he is asleep again now." She sighed and nodded leant against the wall of the foyer, pressing a hand to her head.

"How bad are his…injuries?" Giles winced at the word he used but in truth it was probably a kind word in comparison to the reality of the situation. Logan moved up to stand on the left of Buffy, a bit in front of her while she remained leaning against the wall.

"Very bad." Logan closed his eyes, resisting the very strong urge to gag. "His left leg is very badly broken. It'll need to be reset." Everyone shut their eyes painfully upon hearing this. That would be a slap and tickle. "As for the rest of his injuries, three broken ribs as a result of being beaten with a blunt object, almost certainly a bat. Severe lacerations on his back, chest, shoulders and arms. His wrists have been slightly splintered by the chains he was held in." Buffy put her hand to her mouth, to keep from crying again. "There's burning as well, electrical burns mostly from a taser. The rest of the damage was done by hand or by blade." Logan took a deep breath as the others gained their bearings.

"Buffy said you couldn't heal him." Xander said, timidly. He nodded guiltily.

"No I cannot, not with my powers. But I have fed him my blood." They all frowned and looked at him for explanation. "Archangel blood is very powerful, more potent than Slayer blood. It'll go a long way in healing him." They nodded, now feeling a bit better about the situation.

"Can I…" He glanced at Buffy, as she fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. "Can I feed him my blood?" He smiled gently.

"Not just yet. I do not want to overcook him. Perhaps in a couple of days you can give him your blood. First we need to treat his injuries." She nodded slowly, thankful that there was something she could do to help. But that was when Anya noticed Logan's still glowing blue eyes and quickly figured out there was more to the problem than that.

"There's something else isn't there?" She stated, bluntly. Logan's handsome face twisted into an expression pure and utter divine fury.

"Yes. Spike was conscious enough to tell me what happened to him." He snarled. Xander rolled his eyes at this.

"He was tortured Logan. It's pretty obvious…" Xander froze as Logan fixed with a murderous scowl and his blood ran cold. Also Buffy, Dawn and Willow were also glaring at him. Sometimes Xander shouldn't say words. "Sorry." He offered timidly.

"What I meant was, he told me just who did it to him." Logan finished pointedly. Buffy's gaze snapped to him at this.

"What?" She exclaimed. He nodded slowly. "Who?!" She demanded. Logan's lethal look, turned into a slightly hesitant one.

"Buffy…"

"Tell me!"

"You are not going to like it."

"Logan!" He flinched at the unbridled rage in Buffy's eyes, voice and posture, every inch of her was screaming for retribution, her soul demanding blood for blood. "Who. Was. It?!" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It was Riley Buffy." Buffy's reaction wasn't one of outrage it was shock. She had never imagined Riley was…was that _cruel_, that _brutal._ She slumped back against the wall, eyes wide.

"Riley?" She whispered. He nodded and she averted her eyes, unable to think properly for a moment.

"Yes." Watching her, Logan decided not to push her for anything and turned to the others. "Our priority, as before, is Spike." They all nodded in agreement.

"What do we do?" Dawn said, taking her eyes off her sister, who was deep in her own thoughts. Logan thought for a moment.

"Does anyone here have any medical training?" Logan asked. Everyone sort of looked at each other, not sure how to respond to such a sudden question. Then tentatively and shyly, Tara raised her hand. Seeing this Willow also did the same, but she only had the experience that Tara had taught her.

"We do." Willow stated timidly. Logan smiled, Tara and Willow to the rescue again.

"I have some experience as well." Giles spoke up. "If I can off any assistance." Logan nodded while Xander and Anya looked a bit guilty and put out since they couldn't do more.

"Good." Logan replied. "Then you three will have to help me with Spike." They all nodded. "Willow, Tara you'll help me tonight and tomorrow Giles and I will need to reset his leg." They both nodded, Giles looking a bit uncomfortable with the idea but knowing there was nothing he could do. "After we have done that, we will turn to the rest of his injuries." Logan failed to notice the brief breeze in his hair as he spoke.

"Ok." Tara answered.

"Why not use a healing spell?" Anya said before she could stop herself. Logan shook his ruefully.

"No. There has been enough magic for the time being." He stated plainly. She nodded in reluctant agreement and he sighed. "If he shows no signs of recovery, I will consider it later on. Any more questions?" Everyone remained silent and he nodded. "Very well. Buffy…" he turned, trailed off and froze, eyes widening as Dawn also looked shocked. "Oh no…" he breathed.

Buffy was gone.

…

Riley put the phone down, unable to shake the forboding feeling of dread that was building up in his gut. Four members of his team were dead, KIA and he knew why. And he also knew it was only a matter of time until they came for him. So he was going to do, what he did best…

Run.

He stood up from the phone and went to grab his suitcase just as Sam came in the door. She frowned seeing him opening his case and begin to go through his clothes. She closed the door and moved towards the bed.

"Riley what's going on?" She enquired, slightly panicked. He looked up at her with haunted eyes and grabbed more of his clothes to throw into the case.

"Four agents were killed at the factory today." He answered. Sam's eyes widened a fraction but she didn't look all too surprised. "The operation's gone to hell. We're getting out of here."

"You're running again." She stated flatly. He bit the inside of his mouth and looked at her, trying to think of what to say.

"Sam, there's nothing left for us to do here. We need to go now." He answered shortly. She fixed him with an angry glare and put her hands on her hips.

"No, you're just refusing to accept responsibility for your actions again." He flinched and stared at her blankly. "You gave me that speech about how you realised how wrong what you've done is. And now after you've given me 'the responsibility talk', you're just dong exactly what you did last year. Run away from your actions." She finished. He glared at her, but the truth of her words hit closer to home then he dared admit.

"Sam." He made a face that clearly showed he was holding back a retort. "Sam, please. Just get your stuff ready and let's get out of here. I don't know how long we've got." He pleaded with her.

"How long until what?!" She shot back.

"Until they decide to come after us next!" he retorted. Realising his point, Sam sighed angrily and then fixed him with an almost disgusted look.

"Oh I don't think they'll be coming for me." She spat, moving towards the bathroom. Riley snarled as she spoke and then there was a knocking on their room door. _Great! Problem the damn rent guys again!_ He growled as he walked towards the door.

"You're gonna have to learn that it's not just me here Sam." He shouted to her as she went into the bathroom and slammed the door. "You're part of the Initiative too!" He ranted as he reached for door's lock. Too angry to think about it, he unlocked the door without checking the small viewer first.

The second the lock clicked open all hell broke loose.

The instant he had turned the handle, the door exploded off its hinges causing Riley to crash into the floor with a yell. Sam immediately yanked the bathroom door and found him lying on the floor, stunned and disorientated. She turned to look at the room entrance and froze, her eyes going wide. Riley looked up as well and felt cold, undiluted terror shoot right through as he tried to clamber to his feet.

There, standing in the doorway, her emerald eyes blazing with hatred and fury, her fists clenched was Buffy. She was staring at him with so much killing intent that he took a couple of steps back. Sam slowly backed into the bathroom. Riley had gotten into the mess, he had to get himself out and she wasn't going to defend him anymore. No matter how much it pained her to do this, she left Riley at the mercy of his ex-girlfriend.

Buffy stalked into the room, her deadly gaze fixed on her former lover. He backed up a bit until he hit the wall and he immediately began to speak.

"Buffy, wait a second." Her fist shot out and drove into his jaw, cutting off his pleas before they could even begin. She grabbed his face and slammed the back of his head against the wall. Stars exploded into his vision before blood spurted out of his mouth as she kneed him the gut.

"Wait?!" She screamed at him, driving her knee into him a second time. "You want me to wait?! So you can make some pathetic excuse for your actions?!" Riley was in too much pain to reply as she slammed him back into the wall again. All the while, Sam just watched, fighting the urge to plead on her husband's behalf. But what he had to reap the consequences of his actions.

Buffy threw Riley across the room so he collided with opposite wall, smashing some shelves in the process. She marched right over to him and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. She drove her knee into his stomach a third time before hurling him to the floor. He immediately began to crawl back, sending a desperate look to his wife who was staring blankly at the floor, not daring to meet his gaze. Then it hit him full force, she wasn't going to defend him this time.

He was alone.

"I'm done with your excuses Riley." Buffy went on, her voice hard, cold and merciless as she came towards, like a predator on the prowl. "I'm done letting you get away with everything. I overlooked the fact you were in the Initiative for almost two years. Now all bets are off! You sick, twisted, heartless bastard!" she shrieked.

"Buffy, listen to me!" he tried desperately. There had to be a way out of this now. Yes, he was responsible for what happened to Spike, but he didn't deserve this. "I know I've done some unforgivable things, but I thought what I was doing was the right thing." Buffy's jaw dropped in disgust as he spoke.

"How is kidnapping my boyfriend the right thing?!" She snapped, now standing over him full of rage and he flinched. Ever inch of her was tensed and ready for the kill. "Was it because you were jealous? Because you hated Spike? Or were you just ordered to it by you precious organisation?!" she drawled mockingly.

"I thought he was the Doctor!" Riley snapped back, but immediately shrank away when the furious Slayer took a step towards him. He held up his hands in the typical defensive, begging motion as she glared down at him, murderously.

"You _thought_ he was the Doctor!" She snarled back, looming above him. "And no matter how many times Logan, myself or anyone else tried to dispute your claims, you just went for it. Hell, Dawn punched you in the mouth and you still didn't get it!" She spat on the floor, next to his head. "You are no better then Walsh was." His eyes widened and he went to retort.

"How can…" He got no further as Buffy drove the base of her foot into his skull, His vision blurred but he didn't miss Buffy straddle his stomach.

"Shut your mouth!" She screeched at him, full primal fury as she punched him viciously round the face. "You don't get to talk to me! Not anymore! I hate you! You hear me!" She seized him by the collar of his shirt to force him into looking straight into her eyes. "I hate you! You son of a bitch! Son of a bitch!"

Buffy then began to drive her fists into his face, over and over again. He cried out in pain, shed tears of agony and pleaded for mercy but she had none to give. Not to him, never to him again. She rained blow after blow after blow on him, not relenting, not even as he cried, not even as his wife turned away and shut the bathroom door just she didn't have to see what she was doing. Kneeling on him to leverage her punches, she struck him again and again, until the carpet was stained with his blood.

Eventually she stopped, her chest heaving, her knuckles bloodied as she took in the form of Riley. His face was painted in red, bruised and swollen from the sheer number of blows and force of her punches. She hadn't given him any lenience, using the full force of her Slayer strength knowing he had those strength enhancing drugs in his system. His breathing was shallow and pained as he looked at her through his one good eye, the other so badly engorged that he couldn't even see out of it. Buffy simply looked at him with loathing, feeling no pity or remorse for what she had done.

He had once told her in training not to hold back, so she hadn't.

Grabbing him by his collar again, she lifted him up a bit; his head lulling back as she sneered at him in disgust.

"I hate you Riley. I can't say enough times. You make me sick, you and your entire organisation. Every last one of you disgust me. You can't even understand what you've done. Hell, you can't even see what you've done as wrong." She spat, physically spent but still raging emotionally.

"B-Buffy…" he stammered, struggling to breath through the pain he was in. He needed to reason with her, she needed to understand. "I-I'm s-so…"

"No!" She cut him off, shaking him violently. "You don't get to apologise. You can't! I'll never ever forgive you for this. You walked out on me and then you came and you," tears began pour down her face again, but she took solace in the fact they were angry tears, "you kidnapped Spike, the one constant in my life. The man who has claimed to love me and has not left me. He's always been there and you, _you_ took him from me!" she voice was louder but no longer a shriek. Just an angry hiss of loathing. "You didn't have the right, but you did it anyway."

"Buffy," he began, grimacing painfully, "h-he, he's a vampire." That was all he could say, but it was an old argument. An old, tiresome and complete irrelevant argument.

"Yes, he is a vampire." She conceded softly before her eyes blazed again. But her voice was filled with something he couldn't place but somehow knew it was her love for the vampire they were speaking of. "Even though he's a vampire, he's more of man than you'll ever be." She leant down so she was right in his face. He tried to break eye contact, but couldn't, the power of her gaze too strong to ignore.

"If you ever show up here again, you take one step into Sunnydale, you come anywhere near anyone I care about," she leaned closer still, her voice dripping with venom, "and that goes double for Dawn and Spike. You do any of those things and I'll kill you!" She let it sink in, let Riley absorb the information before repeating it. "I won't even think about it, I'll kill you. I swear to God, give me one good reason and I'll kill you." She fixed him with a long, lethal stare challenging him, _begging_ him to argue back. But he didn't, he conceded, he understood. It was over.

Seeing her words sink, Buffy shoved him back down to the ground and stood up. Glancing over to the bathroom to see Sam standing, she watched with an uncharacteristically twisted satisfaction as the woman backed up with a small whimper of fear. But she had done wrong to her; she had never crossed her so she had nothing to be afraid of.

Looking down at Riley for the last time of her life, Buffy turned without a second glance or thought, leaving a beaten and bloodied Riley on the floor and exited the room.

* * *

_There you have it. What'd you think?_


	16. Chapter 16

_Apologies for update speed. I'm trying for quick updates but works been keeping me late._

_Anyhow, enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 16

Buffy sighed, turning her back on the front door of her house and sat down on the step. She lowered her face into the palms of her hands and took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes as she came up to look out over the road. She didn't want go back into the house just yet, as pain and heartache awaited her in the form of Spike and her friends.

She couldn't help but feel guilty over what she'd said, while beating the holy high hell out of Riley. Spike was a constant in her life, but not the only one, but she'd been caught up in the moment and was full of rage that had been pent up ever since she'd been brought back. Her friends hadn't actually 'betrayed' her, she knew that, but there were times when she'd felt like they had.

There were two incidents that stood out in her mind when it came to her friends had, in a sense, 'betraying' her. First when she had run away from Sunnydale after killing Angel. She remembered her first night back, the way Willow and Xander had been angry with her about wanting to run again when her mum had said some unintentionally hurtful things about her. They had even reduced her to tears in that moment. She felt betrayed at that moment, that they couldn't understand what she was going through and the burden she'd been carrying that whole time.

The second incident was the more recent one, the resurrection spell. She couldn't understand why her friends had even believed she had been in hell, but at the same time couldn't hold it against them. She was back and enjoying life, but she was still somewhat resentful. Yet she knew that she was going to get past it without too much trouble. However she knew that she would eventually have to face Xander, Tara and Anya about it. Willow and Buffy were closer than ever since Willow had accepted responsibility for her actions.

Though technically neither occasions counted as 'betrayal', the fact they had been angry with her when she had needed them most and then brought her back to life when she had saved the world made them _feel _like betrayals. Buffy loved her friends dearly, needed them by her side and she forgave them for those incidents. Even though there were some wounds that still bled.

Buffy sighed to herself and turned her gaze down to look at her hands.

The second she did, she realised how much they were hurting. Her knuckles were bruised and bloody from the thrashing she had given Riley. Most of the blood was his, but some of it was hers since the skin on her knuckles had broken under the weight of her punches. Her knuckles throbbed and she rubbed them gingerly but only succeeding in getting blood on the palms of her hands.

Thinking of Riley sent a fresh wave of hatred surging through her like liquid fire. She actually regretted letting him live but that wouldn't have made her feel any better than she did now. Part of her wanted to go straight back to his motel and break his leg and wrist to call it even for Spike. But that would mean she would be no better than him. At least in her mind.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Buffy stood and turned towards the front. She reached her hand towards it and somehow automatically knew it was open. Closing her eyes for a moment, and taking deep breath, pushed open the door.

Dawn perked up when the door opened and quickly ran over to Buffy and hugged her the second she came through. Buffy welcomed it, burying her face into her sister's shoulder. She felt Dawn reach up and pushed the door closed and then she was guided to sit down on the couch. She raised her head to see Dawn looking at her worriedly.

"What happened?" The younger Summers asked, in concern. Buffy gulped and looked at her hands. Her sister saw them and lifted them in her hands gently.

"I didn't kill him." Dawn looked up at Buffy as she spoke, keeping quiet. "I knew that would've have changed anything. But I hit him," Buffy's voice was haunted, a pale whisper of it's lively, energetic tone, "I hit him a lot. I couldn't stop. I punched him again and again and again. I barely recognised him when I was done." Dawn just listened. She found it hard to sympathise with Riley. After what he did, he deserved what he got, hell he deserved more. "I told him I hated him and that I'd kill him if he ever showed up here again." Dawn smiled sadly and rubbed Buffy's arm.

"It's more than he deserved Buffy." She answered. "If it were me, I'd have done much more than just hit him." Buffy laughed a little bit and put her hand on Dawn's cheek.

"Well, he's lucky I got to him first."

"Damn right he is!" Dawn declared passionately as she brought her sister's hands back in front of her so she could take a look at them. Reaching over to the box of tissues on the table, she quietly dabbed the wounds to clean the blood away. Examining them again, she glanced up and smiled. "You might wanna clean your hands later, make sure they aren't infected." Buffy nodded quietly, still lost in thought before she looked up at the stairs. Then her eyes widened and she went to get up.

"Spike."

"You're gonna wanna stay here Buffy." Xander's voice flittered in from the kitchen, shortly followed by the man himself as he walked with a tray holding cups of hot chocolate. She frowned at him as he set the tray down and then settled himself in one of the armchairs. "Logan, Tara and Will are working on Spike." Buffy's eyes widened a bit and she swallowed, forcing the thoughts of what was happening out of her head.

"They've already started?" she asked.

"You were gone for over two hours Buffy." Xander replied patiently, obviously a bit tired now. "Logan didn't wait around for you to come back, Anya and Giles at the shop seeing if they can find anything else to help us out. Logan, Willow and Tara have been upstairs since you left." He sent a look towards the stairs. "Logan told us to keep you from going in there. At least for tonight." Buffy frowned again and glanced at Dawn, who inclined her head.

"He said you'd been through enough for tonight and that it'd be best if they worked on Spike while you got some rest." She continued where Xander had left off. "Logan knows what he's talking about Buffy. No offence but," Dawn smirked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood, "you look terrible." Buffy couldn't help it. She guffawed as Xander smiled Dawn's comment.

Buffy shook her head, chuckling and took a deep breath. "Did he say how long it's going to take?" She enquired, dreading the answer. Dawn and Xander glanced at each other before Xander answered.

"He said a lot of Spike's injuries were really bad. Said some of them might even scar." She paled considerably at the thought. It took a lot to inflict a lasting injury on vampire, especially one as old and powerful as Spike. It took more than that to scar a vampire. "He said the chances of scarring were slim, but they're still there." He sighed, scratching his head. "Wish I could do more here. I hope Willow and Tara are ok up there." Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they've dusted vampires sure and seen demons. But I doubt they've really seen that kinda damage up close." She answered. Xander nodded sombrely in agreement. "I can see why he wants to keep the rest of us outta there." She mused.

"Me too." They both turned to look at Buffy, who had spoken very quietly but also in agreement. "Logan knows I couldn't hold it together if I went in there now." She admitted.

"He knows you quite well, considering he hasn't been here that long." Xander mused, quietly. Logan impressed him with that little display of wisdom when it came to Buffy.

"Yeah he does." Buffy smiled slightly at that before looking at her sister. "So I guess I'm sharing your room then?" Dawn nodded and the three of them fell into silence. Xander moved to sit next to the Slayer and put his arm around her.

"He's gonna be ok Buffy." He said soothingly. She gave him a watery smile and mouthed a thank you to him before laying her head on his shoulder. Xander rubbed her arm comfortingly as Dawn looked on, her thoughts also on the condition of her favourite vampire.

Willow swallowed the bile in her throat for the fifth time as she tentatively wrapped a bandage around Spike's wrist. Tara seemed to be in a similar state as she cleaned a particularly horrid laceration on Spike's chest, just above his heart. The wound was slightly burned to, meaning they'd used holy water. Despite how simple it would be, stitches were outta the question, vampires healed to quickly. And a vampire that had been fed Archangel blood healed very quickly, no matter how weak he was.

The girls were careful and focused on what they were doing as they gently tended Spike's wounds. Even if he was unconscious, they wanted to cause a little pain as possible and make sure he was a comfortable as they could make him by the time he woke up. The bandages were applied perfectly, just enough to keep the wound sealed and clean but without being painfully tight. Of course being vampire, Spike didn't really have to worry about loss of circulation, at least not to the extent humans had to.

Both witches looked up at Logan, who was completely buried in the task at hand. He had not uttered a word other than odd offer of advice and instruction when they asked it of him. Other than that, he was utterly, unnervingly silent and he was working with an almost fanatical urgency yet with the same tender touch that they administered to the comatose vampire. His quick, experienced hands working on the blemishes, slashes and burns on Spike's abused anatomy with incredible efficiency. He was currently cleaning the very nasty burn on Spike's throat, making sure not aggravate it further, his eyes fixed on the spot pointedly, without blinking as he ran the antiseptic wipes over the damage very carefully.

"I still can't believe how bad this is." Tara breathed; disgust and horror in her voice as she finished cleaning the laceration and began to dress the wound. "I've never seen anything like this before. Except…when Glory got him." Tara winced at the memory of Glory, still horrified over what Glory had done to her. "But even then…it wasn't this bad."

"It looked worse when we found him." She glanced up at Logan who was putting a dressing over Spike's throat. "You did not see the room they had him in." Logan straightened up and closed his eyes for a moment, before going over to the small basin of water on the shelves and washing his hands again. "We need to change the water again." Willow, who had finished bandaging Spike's wrist came over and took the basin out. After a couple of minutes, she returned with the basin filled with clean water and set it back down on the shelves. She took a deep breath, looking over Spike.

"He needs a lot of work." She stated sorrowfully. "It's terrible this has been done to him." She closed her eyes and let a single tear slip out. "There's a time I woulda said he deserved this. But now, now that I know him, know the man instead of the demon." She sighed. "I can't bear it."

"I should have found him sooner." Logan's voice came out in desolate whisper, filled with guilt and shame. Both witches looked up to see an unsettling sight. Logan's divine features were crumpled with sorrow; his grey eyes that usually sparkled with life and mischief were miserable and empty as he gazed at Spike. "If I had found him sooner…"

"Logan." Tara interrupted gently. "This isn't your fault." She told him calmly. He inhaled deeply and she shook her head. "Why would it be? You did all you could."

"Did I?" Tara and Willow looked at each other worriedly. This was not the Logan they had come to know. The smooth confidence was gone the charm had completely vanished. Both replaced by a look of guilt and doubt as his eyes focused on the vampire in front of him. "No, I could have done more." Willow shook her head.

"No Logan…"

"I should have joined the search. I should have accompanied Tiffany around Sunnydale as she searched." He growled to himself angrily. Willow and Tara just gazed at him regretfully as he spoke. "If I'd done that, maybe we would have got him back sooner." Willow came round and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No Logan. You did everything you could…" He shook his head.

"No…"

"Even if we had found Spike earlier he would still be in this condition." She reminded him. "He still would've been tortured, he still would have these injuries." She smiled sadly and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "It's not your fault Logan."

"You can't blame yourself for what has happened to Spike." Tara chided softly. "There's no way you could've known that you'd be jumped at Spike's crypt by Riley's goons and the search went as well as it could've done." She gave him a watery smile, as he looked her miserably. "It's not your fault Logan, you did all you could." He sighed, a stray slipping down his cheek.

"Maybe." He replied slowly. "But I have to make up for the fact it took so long to find him." He picked up another set of bandages moving towards the vampire once more. "And I am going to do that now." They both nodded and the three of them proceeded to get back to work.

For what seemed like an eternity, they worked diligently on Spike, cleaning, treating and dressing his numerous wounds. Logan gently lifted Spike up as the Wicca's wrapped bandages around his rib cage, making sure they were tight but comfortable as they did so. After setting him down, they refocused on the smaller blemishes. Tara rubbed antibiotics into the bruises to help them heal faster, while Willow used wipes on the burns and lacerations. Logan focused on the cuts and sears near Spike's neck and throat, wanting to make sure they were fully healed by the time Spike needed to drink blood, which would be soon after he woke.

But as time dragged on, Willow and Tara began to feel the pull of weariness. Every so often one of them would pinch the bridge of their nose or rub their eyes to try and rid them of the itch of sleepiness that would creep up on them every now then. They worked on though, barely hearing the sounds of Dawn and Buffy on the landing, the sisters muttering quietly outside the door, debating whether or not to go inside. Ultimately they decided to go to bed.

Soon, Tara was leaning back against the wall, rubbing her eyes once more as Willow was resting her head on Spike's bandaged chest without realising it. Logan had just finished washing his hands again. He turned and looked round at the two Witches and saw how tired they were. Gently nudging Willow, who murmured in protest before blinking tiredly, he smiled kindly at them and dried his hands before he quickly moved round the bed to catch Willow who was swaying as she stood up.

"You should go get some rest." He said calmly. Both Wicca's looked as though they would protest but he held up his hand before they could start. "Trust me, go and get some sleep. You've done enough for tonight."

"What about…" Tara yawned as she spoke as Willow blinked sleepily again, "you?" Logan waved his hand through the air, turning back towards Spike.

"I am used to the late nights." He winked at them. "Go on, get some sleep." Reluctantly both of nodded, realising just how tired they were and exited the room, closing the door almost silently when they did so. Logan turned back to the vampire, running his hands through his hair as he did so. Truth be told he was honestly very, very tired. The fight in the factory, the encounter with the Cajun Archangel and emotional strain had left him very drained. He came towards Spike once more, reaching for the dressings once more and began to work again.

He wasn't sure how long he treated Spike, but he did zealously. Time just went by as Logan moved slowly around the bed, checking and rechecking the numerous marks on Spike's body. He would sigh every now and then, blink and roll his eyes occasionally and pinch the bridge of his nose often. But he continued his work, long after Willow and Tara had gone to sleep.

Dawn was staring at the clock on her bedside table, Buffy sleeping soundly beside her on her bed. Because they hadn't really prepared themselves for this, the sisters had opted to share the bed. 3:45 in the morning and she'd barely slept. Buffy, emotionally and physically drained was sleeping soundly but Dawn couldn't.

Taking a quiet but deep breath, she slipped out from under the covers.

Buffy fidgeted in her sleep, causing Dawn to freeze for a moment praying she wasn't going to wake up. Then the older Summers just sighed and settled back down. Dawn breathed a sigh and stood up from the bed, silently making her way to the door, in her teeny pink tank top and shorts. Turning to glance at her sister, she quietly opened the door and stepped outside. Once on the landing, she closed the door with an almost inaudible click before looking around the landing. Her eyes widened a little when she saw a very strange sight.

Logan was sitting on the floor next to the closed door to Buffy's room, leaning back against the wall. His knees were drawn to his chest and his arms were draped across them. Only his silver hair was visible as his face was turned to the side, facing away from Dawn while the side of his head was resting on his arms. His breathing was light and soft in his slumber as he adjusted himself a little in his sleep.

Dawn cautiously approached and crouched down next to him. Unable to help herself she allowed her eyes to roll over his form as he slept, a smile forming on her face. His divinely handsome features were softened in his doze, giving him an almost angelic innocence. It was odd seeing him in such a vulnerable state having seen him in both in and out of battle. The usual deadly, elegant refinement he held himself with was gone in his sleep, making him look like the 18-year-old teenaged young man he appeared to be.

Before she could stop herself, she ran her fingers through his silver hair. He twitched a bit but didn't awaken but let out a little groan in his sleep. It sounded content but also pained. Must have been because he was sitting up against the wall and was curled up in a little ball. Dawn shook him very gently.

"Logan?" Nothing, he made no sound whatsoever so she shook him a bit more firmly this time. "Logan." He grunted sleepily. Wanting him to wake up so she could convince him to sleep in the guest room or at least on the couch, she shook him hard. "Logan!" she whispered harshly. With a sharp intake of breath his head snapped up, blinking rapidly as he looked around wildly before he settled his eyes on Dawn.

"Dawnie?" he mumbled, his voice uncharacteristically hoarse as he spoke. She nodded, incapable of holding back a giggle at his tired voice. He sniffed a bit, his grey eyes bloodshot from fatigue. "What are you doing awake?" She shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind." Logan nodded and stretched out his legs, wincing as they ached a little bit.

"What time is it?"

"Early." She replied, quietly not wanting to wake anybody else. "Almost 4." He sighed and laid his head back against the wall behind him as he turned his eyes to the ceiling, looking both frustrated and extremely tired. "Why?"

"I've been only asleep for 20 minutes." He answered morosely. She gaped at him and he rolled his eyes. "Oh do not look at me like that. I needed to treat Spike's wounds." Dawn's eyes widened and she stood up quickly to open the door and looked into Buffy's room, currently Spike's who was still lying on the bed, motionless.

To her surprise, most of his torso was covered in bandages. All of the cuts and burns had been dressed and cleaned, while the bruises were disappearing already. She glanced back at the Archangel, open mouthed in awe as she took in his work. She'd heard Willow and Tara go to bed around 11 or midnight, but Logan had continued working. She was amazed by his zeal and determination, continuing long into the early hours of the morning. She sent another glance at Spike before closing the door quietly.

Logan stood up and stretched, cracking his spine a bit, which had grown very stiff. His rolled his neck, popping the joints and loosened his shoulders as well. Rolling his eyes and blinking again he looked at her and yawned.

"You've been awake all this time?" Dawn felt stupid for asking, looking at him with a newfound awe. She respected him before of course, but staying up for so long to give medical aid to a friend was something else at the moment. "You need rest just as much as the rest of us…"

"Dawn." He interrupted softly with a tired, gentle smile on his face. "You are right, I do need to sleep like you. But," he looked at the door to Buffy's room before sighing, "I can't stand seeing my friends suffer." He breathed. Dawn gazed at him quietly, her eyes searching his face for something she couldn't explain.

Her heartbeat increased as he spoke, his zealous need to defend those who were dear to him warmed her greatly. His want to heal them should they get hurt she knew from experience, when he healed the bruise Ryan left over her eye. That also sparked these new feelings for him that extened beyond her at first, mere crush.

"Most other Archangels would not think twice about letting a human or any other creature die. Most of us are too selfish, too caught in our own power. I was like that once." He admitted self-consciously but her gaze held no accusation or shock at this statement, just affectionate understanding. "But, it was people like you, like Buffy…like Spike who taught the value of all life. I respect and admire humans and vampires, especially those dear to me." She smiled and reached up to cup his cheek with her hand. Logan leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the gesture.

"You're an amazing person you know that?" Dawn stated dreamily. "Just incredible, I don't know…" He put his finger on her lips and shook his head.

"No. I did what anybody else would have done." He replied with a smile. She could only gaze at him and then he yawned again causing her to giggle. "I should head home." He stated. As he went to move past her, Dawn grabbed his wrist.

"No, we have guest room." She stated quickly. Logan went to say something but she cut him off. "No Logan, I don't wanna hear it. You're exhausted, take the guest room if not then I'll force you onto the couch." Logan sniggered, rolling his eyes with a laugh as she stared pointedly at him.

"You are serious aren't you?" He replied. She nodded and he sighed, raising his hands in defeat. He really was very tired. "Ok, bed it is. Lead on." Dawn grinned triumphantly and took his hand, leading him to the door at the end of the landing.

Opening it, she led him inside, flicking on the light and moving to the wardrobe. The bed wasn't made, as there was only a sheet on it, so Dawn opened the wardrobe and pulled out a plain white blanket with pillows. As she turned around, the pillows were lifted from her grasp by Logan, who was smirking and he moved to put them on the bed while Dawn unfolded the blanket. Both of them took hold of it and then spread it over the bed.

As Dawn smoothed out the duvet, Logan stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes. She shook her head at him as he moved to sit on the bed.

"Looks like you're all set for the night." Dawn spoke merrily, causing him to roll his eyes for the umpteenth time. "Oh how mature." She drawled causing them both to laugh. "So I guess I'll see you in the morning?" she mused, cautiously unsure what else to say. He nodded.

"Yes. Thanks Dawn." He answered genuinely. She smiled at him. "Good night."

"Night." She turned to walk towards, not noticing Logan's movement at all and put her hand on the doorknob. But then she stopped.

She heard the covers shuffle behind her, indicating Logan's presence beneath them. She should be leaving she knew that. She needed to get back to bed and go to sleep. She needed to leave the room and let Logan get some rest. But no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she ordered her body to move, her hand and wrist wouldn't open the door so she could leave the room. The Archangel's mere presence comforted her and right now, she needed that comfort more than anything before.

She turned around from the door, flicking off the light so now the moon was the only thing that allowed her to see in the darkened space. She could faintly make out his form on the bed, facing towards the window away from her. She wiped the palms of her hands on her top and silently crept towards the bed. Reaching the foot of the bed, she gazed down at him for a moment, before coming round and lying down next to him.

The second she settled down, he shifted and she froze. Logan turned over to his side and looked at her, eyebrow raised in question as she licked her lips nervously. She didn't know what to expect now she was in uncharted territory. Logan was the first guy she'd had such strong feelings for and was also the only one she'd ever considered sharing a bed with. Not that they were doing anything yet it was still daunting, partly because she'd just realised he had taken his shirt off.

"What are you doing Dawnie?" he enquired curiously but softly. She swallowed, blinking rapidly as her heart raced and her cheeks burned.

"I-I can't sleep?" she offered weakly. Logan chuckled tiredly and leant his head on the pillow.

"What's wrong?" He pressed. He could read her like a book. She sighed, laying her head on the pillow as well, their foreheads touching.

"It's been a real rough week you know?" She mumbled, averting her eyes. "Just the worrying, the wondering and the waiting to see whether Spike's ok, if he was even alive." She let a single tear slip from her eye and onto the pillow leaving a little wet patch. "And now, he's here, lying in Buffy's room. He's alive, but he isn't ok. And I just can't sleep knowing that he may not wake up for a long time." She sniffled quietly and Logan's hand reached down and took her own.

"He will wake up Dawnie." He replied soothingly. "He will heal too. I fed him my blood and Archangel blood is extremely powerful as I said. I have done all I can for tonight. All that remains is to reset his leg and then we must wait." She nodded; feeling reassured by his words and closed her eyes for a moment, before locking her gaze with his.

"How long do you think it'll be?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know. We will have to see." She nodded again but this time, laced her fingers with his and sighed heavily. Seeing this Logan's gaze softened and he squeezed her hand gently. "Dawn…" he trailed off when she gave him a pleading look.

"Hold me?" she whispered, vulnerable, terrified and confused all at once. "Please…can you just hold me?" she begged, needing him to be her anchor as more silent tears slipped from her eyes. Logan gazed at her for a long moment, eyes searching her face.

Then he shifted a bit so he was lying on his back. He gently pulled her to him, his fingers still laced with hers. Dawn's eyes went wide for a moment before she laid her head on his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest and her fingers still laced with his. Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her to him gently.

It didn't take long for the two of them to fall to sleep. Bathed in the moonlight they lay, curled together under the blankets. Dawn unconsciously snuggled onto Logan's chest a bit more as he grip on her tightened instinctively wanting to keep her close, even when in his slumber.

…

The demon bar was more or less empty, nothing like Willy's Club, which was usually bustling with activity in the early hours of the morning leading to sunrise. This bar was unusually hushed, most of the patrons playing a quiet game of cards or simply enjoying the drinks alone. However all of them, demon and vampire alike would send wary glances up at the bar area and the figure sitting on the stool, his black great coat spread behind him, hiding his legs from view.

He could feel their eyes on him, just as much as he could sense their fear of him. Good they should be afraid of him, terrified of his power and that one minor discretion could earn his wrath. Without giving them some much as a thought, the Cajun Archangel signalled to the demon barkeeper to come over.

"What can I get you?" he asked politely. The Cajun, looking to keep up appearances, fought back a sneer and instead smiled.

"A Ricard? Pastis? If you please?" The man nodded and walked away over to the cabinet. Waiting patiently, the Archangel nodded when the barkeeper returned with a small bottle and a glass. "Merci." He said, the demon nodded and moved away to another customer as the Cajun poured himself a glass and took a sip.

That's when he heard them.

"Did you hear? The Archangel took out Finn's men." He turned his head slightly so he could listen over his shoulder. The Archangel? Could they mean Logan? Well they had to since he was the only other Archangel in Sunnydale.

"No way!" A purple demon with horns replied. He wasn't as grotesque as most of the other demonic horned hoodlums. In fact, if it weren't for said horns and purple skin, he would look human. "He actually took them out." His friend, a large brawny blue skinned creature that otherwise looked human nodded. "For what trespassing?"

"No, apparently, him and the Slayer teamed up to rescue Spike." A Strom demon answered instead of the blue one. The horned devil looked shocked.

"What? As in the vampire?" The Strom nodded. "Ok, someone explain how that makes sense. One, she's the Slayer and two he's a vampire. Isn't her job meant to be slaying them hence the title 'Vampire Slayer.'" Big Blue laughed heartily.

"Maybe she has a soft spot for Billy Idol wannabe's." All three demons laughed at this as The Cajun continued to eavesdrop. "So, what happened to Finny boy do you think?" He asked.

"Apparently the Slayer gave him a little justice." The Strom answered casually, with a shrug. "Went right into his motel and laid into him. Guy was barely recognisable according to Tiffany."

"Ah good old Tiffany. The Archangel's favourite pet." Big Blue growled. "Trust her to be the source of the latest gossip." The horned demon chuckled and raised his beer.

"Either way, for once and just this once, to the Slayer." The other two snickered and raised their drinks as well.

"To the Slayer." The Cajun, having heard enough, turned round in his stool after refilling his glass and stood up. Moving with a slow and ominous grace, he moved towards their table, most of the patron's eyes following him. He reached the table, causing the three demons to look up at him and freeze in fear.

"Good evening sirs." He greeted in mock politeness, his Cajun accent coming through as a southern drawl. All of them gave mumbled replies of hi and he smiled, casually. "Mind if I join you?" they all shook their heads and Big Blue indicated the fourth chair.

"Not a-at all. H-have a seat."

"Merci." The Cajun sat himself down and looked round at the three. Then as if something had suddenly dawned on him, his brown eyes widened in feigned surprise and he chuckled. "Oh where are my manners? I haven't told you my name." He put his hand on his chest and bowed his head in mock greeting. "Je suis Maxwell." _(I am Maxwell)_

"Um…hi." The Strom offered. Maxwell smiled coolly at him, seating himself in the chair, crossing his leg over the other with an elegance that could only be described as regal. "What brings you to Sunnydale?"

"Not much mon ami." He answered, truthfully taking a sip of his pastis. There wasn't much that interested him, not until he learned of Logan. "I was just passing through, but then I happened to come across your new master." He purred, darkly.

"You mean…Logan?" Big Blue answered, shakily. It was very obvious just from Maxwell's posture that he was an Archangel. Every movement, every small gesture projected power. The Cajun nodded casually, leaning back lazily in his chair.

"Yes, that would be the one. An Archangel, like my good self." He drawled, arrogance and narcissism slipping into his words. "Though he tends to lower himself to mingle with humanity." Disgust marred his features.

"Yeah he plays buddy-buddy with the Slayer." The horned demon growled, taking a swig from his beer. Maxwell raised his eyebrows in amusement at this particular piece of information.

"Not just the Slayer either mind you." Big Blue replied in annoyance. "Her watcher too, a couple of witches, one annoying teenager, a former vengeance demon and her fiancé as well as Spike the fangless." All three demons sniggered at the last comment.

"Well I suppose it's good company considering." Maxwell mused, nonchalantly taking another swig of his drink. "He is acquainted with a Slayer, how interesting." He looked up with interest. "And her friends you say?" They all nodded.

"Yeah." The Strom answered, not seeing the point in the question. But out of desire to keep himself safe he was answering anyway. The Archangels were considered a myth, no one ever really thought they existed, but he wasn't about to try his luck with a very _real_ Archangel. "Everyone of them."

"And yet he is the master of this town?" Again all three of them nodded in answer to Maxwell's question. "How does he approach the laws?"

"Ruthlessly." Big Blue answered, soberly. "I mean, he was here for a month before he took control and even then he was merciless to the vampires he came across. But when he took the reigns, no-one dares go against him."

"I was there the night he became the master of Sunnydale." The horned demon chipped in. Maxwell turned his bored gaze to him, keeping cool and calm whilst listening to the demons prattle. "Seriously, one demon tried to talk him down, Logan broke his neck with one punch, making sure to crush his skull against the wall just for good measure. I don't even wanna think about what he did to the Warlocke."

"Yeah poor Rack." Big Blue drawled sarcastically. "Looked like he'd been put through hell, twice. Hate to think what he did to the Initiative guys." Maxwell was contemplating his thoughts for a moment.

So he was still enforcing the laws he put in place. Enforcing them ruthlessly and brutally just as an Archangel should do. At least Logan hadn't gone completely soft.

"So he is still keeping the laws in order. At least he's doing something right." He stated, more to himself than the others, not bothering to answer their looks of confusion. "So tell me, I have a question I would like to answer honestly."

"Um all right." The Strom demon answered. Maxwell sneered.

"If I was to challenge him, do you think I could defeat him?" Against his better judgement, Big Blue snorted derisively before laughing. The horned demon also looked amused as the Strom shook his head. Maxwell's malicious brown eyes narrowed lethally, rage burning in them at their insult of him. "Is that a no?" Big Blue recovered from his laughter, trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry man. But honestly no you wouldn't stand a chance." He answered. Maxwell's eyes became tinged with blue, but somehow the three demons didn't notice.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Look," Big Blue finally said, after laughing a bit more, "he's the most powerful thing walking around in Sunnydale. What do you think?" Maxwell smirked, darkly rising to his feet.

Slowly, surely, maliciously he moved round the table, all three demons watching him, caught off guard by his sudden move. He walked into round the table once, circling them like a vulture, before he came up behind Big Blue. He placed both hands on the back of his chair, leaning forward so he was literally breathing into his ear.

"I think…" he breathed, venomously, looking up at the Strom demon who was watching him guardedly. Suddenly his eyes completely shifted from brown to bright blue orbs of menace. Before the other demons could shut a warning, Maxwell thrust his fist through Big Blue's back and through his chest. The blue demon let out a strangled cry of agony, looking down shakily at the hand protruding from his chest, covered in purple blood. "…Tu es mort mon ami." _(you're dead, my friend)_

With a slight huff of annoyance, Maxwell yanked his hand out of the demon and let the carcass drop to the floor. The other two demons scrambled away, the purple horned demon falling backwards over a table. All the other patrons were suddenly on their feet; some of yelling out in fear and all of them began surging towards the open doors as Maxwell stood smirking.

Shaking his head in cruel amusement, Maxwell raised both hands towards the doors. They suddenly just slammed shut, trapping all the other demons inside. Some of them began pounding on the doors, glancing back fearfully at the Archangel approaching them with a diabolical glow to his blue eyes.

But in the darkness of the night outside of the bar, no-one heard the screams or the cries and especially the begging for mercy.

…

Willow carefully and quietly cracked open the door to Dawn's room. She poked her head inside to see Buffy still asleep under the covers. Smiling a little she slid in silently and moved to sit on the side of the bed, just next to the sleeping Slayer and looked down at her.

It had been three days since they had brought Spike back and he'd still not woken up. He was still laying Buffy's room, comatose though his wounds had been treated. Willow and Tara had to change the dressings two days after they brought him back, since the wounds had somehow reopened as he slept. Logan and Giles had reset his leg and the Archangel had been over each day to make sure Spike was recovering.

The rest of the Scoobies had all chipped in as well to try and help Spike's recovery. Anya and Xander supplied fresh herbs from the Magic shop to help with the healing, while Giles would assist the Witches with making sure Spike was comfortable for when he woke up. Dawn would often sit by his bedside with Buffy when she was not at school.

Buffy herself, had spent every waking second at Spike's side. She'd called her work saying she had the flu and would not be able to work for a while. It didn't take much convincing for her boss to buy the lie. So now Buffy would just sit and watch him, holding his hand and generally not moving for the whole day unless it was to eat, drink or to take care of her business. Other than that she wouldn't move an inch. She would just watch him, eyes never leaving his face as she waited for him to wake up.

Willow reached over and brushed some hair out of Buffy's face. The Slayer gave a girlish whimper before waking up, blinking tiredly.

"Morning sleepyhead." Willow giggled, withdrawing her hand as Buffy sat up tiredly, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Morning." She replied, yawning before stretching. "What time is it?"

"About 10."

"Anything I should know about?" Buffy enquired. Willow sighed, knowing she was hoping that Spike had woken up.

"Dawn and Tara have gone to the convenience store to grab some things, but other than that no." Buffy deflated and began to get out of bed, Willow realising her friend now wanted to be alone, stood up. She put her hand on Buffy's shoulder for a moment, causing the Slayer to smile thankfully and then turned to leave the room.

She made her way downstairs just as her girlfriend and Dawn came in the door. She greeted Tara with a peck on the lips as Dawn moved into the kitchen to dump the bags she was carrying. She came back in to the foyer and looked up the stairs.

"Is Buffy up?" She asked. Willow nodded.

"Just woke up now. Probably in the shower." She mused. Tara followed Dawn's example and went into the kitchen to put her bags down. Willow and the younger Summers moved into the living and sat down and were quickly joined by Tara who sat down next to Willow and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Did you need to change the dressings again?" Dawn ventured, unsure what else to ask. The witches nodded.

"Yesterday." Tara supplied. "Had to re-bandage his ribs and wrist. Wasn't easy without Logan being there to help." Willow nodded in agreement.

"He's gonna be over tonight though, just give Spike a check up." She pointed out. Dawn smiled at that thought. Logan was working zealously to make sure Spike was going to recover. He re-examined every injury, re-cleaned them and then redressed them. He usually left the Wicca's to redress the lesser injuries as he was more focused on the ones around Spike's neck along with his ribs and wrist. She felt her stomach flutter at the thought as Willow spoke again.

"How long do you think Spike wakes up?"

"Logan said it could anywhere between four days to two weeks." Tara answered gravely. "He told me, after he and Giles reset Spike's legs, that his thrall was also mending Spike's mind, hopefully to prevent him from going feral when he wakes up."

"Do you think it'll work?" Willow asked. She didn't doubt Logan's abilities, but the damage to Spike would have to be very extensive to force to revert to the primitive demon side.

"Well if anyone could do it, it would be Logan." Dawn answered without thinking. The witches however both nodded in agreement, the three of them unaware of Buffy at the top of stairs listening in intently.

The Slayer, as silently as possible, moved away from the stairs and towards her room. Opening the door and creeping inside, she closed it and leant her back against it. She looked at Spike for a long moment, before closing her eyes and resting her head on the wood.

She was not sure how much longer she could wait for Spike to wake up. It was agony for her to just watch him sleep while the others treated him. She wasn't sure what else she could do other than just watch. She knew it was selfish of her but she wanted to him awake. She _needed_ his touch, his reassurance, his comfort and his love. She opened her eyes, sniffing to making sure she wouldn't cry again and glanced at the slumbering vampire.

She needed him more than she ever needed Angel. And if she was honest, she wanted him ever more than she ever wanted Angel and had done for a long time. That was why she wanted, _needed_ him to come back to her.

As she allowed these thoughts to circle through her head, she took a deep breath and approached the bed with Spike on it, pulling up the chair that she sat on everyday. While she did this, she slowly began to roll up her sleeve, baring her wrist…

…

Anya glanced up as she heard the bells to her shop jingle. To her pleasant surprise, Logan walked through, wearing a black wife-beater and blue jeans. He wasn't wearing his bomber jacket, something that had become a signature of his as he came in, smiling at her.

"Good morning Anya." He greeted. She smiled at him.

"Good morning." She replied, cheerfully. He was the first person in half-an-hour to enter the store. "What can I do for you?" Logan gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Herbs?" She enquired. He tilted his head in agreement.

"Herbs." She chuckled and moved towards the back of the store for a short while, leaving Logan alone for a brief moment. Then she came back with a small pouch and placed it on the counter in front of him. "Thank you." He offered, she nodded and then became serious, all cheerfulness leaving her face.

"How is he?" She enquired. He sighed, scratching his head.

"Alive, but other than that hard to say. He has nnt woken up since the night we brought him back." He leaned against the counter, folding his arms in contemplation. "Most of his wounds are healing, only time will tell." Anya looked at him for a long moment, before suddenly brushing past him.

Logan watched her curiously as she walked up to the door of the shop and closed it. She flipped the sign round, so it read closed and turned back to him. He was caught off guard by the sudden seriousness in her expression, the sudden cold look she was giving him. The look in her vivid green eyes suddenly reminded him of the great knowledge she held and the power she once wielded. A power she, in a sense, still held.

"I need you to tell me something Logan." She crossed her arms, coming towards him, the usual bubbly, cheerful disposition gone. "And I need you to be completely honest."

"Ok." He answered, nodding once. He stood up straight and slid his hands into his pockets. She licked her lips, unsure how to start but then jumped straight in.

"Explain to me this." She started. "I've been around over a thousand years. I've heard all the rumours about the Archangels. All of the myths. I never thought that any of you existed, since I'd never actually seen one. As a result, I decided that I'd rather not research a species that did not exist." She paused for breath, before going on. "But yet, here you are, right here in front of me. A living, breathing Archangel, you're literally a living legend amongst all demons. But there's still one thing that really bothers me."

"Which would be?" Logan enquired, wanting to know what was troubling her. She didn't disappoint but her words were so brutal they shocked him.

"How is it that whenever the world was in danger, it was Buffy who had step up to the plate?" Logan physically flinched at the question and the accusation held with in it. "Do you have any idea how much an Archangel's help would've been appreciated in the five apocalypses that Buffy has adverted? I was only here for one or two of them, but I still think that divine intervention, especially yours would've been appreciated." She fixed him with a glare before continuing. "So my question to you is this: why is it that you and your kind didn't intervene when the world was a risk?" Logan exhaled, still reeling from Anya's rant, taking a moment to compose himself.

"Good question, but perhaps that is one you should be asking to the Powers, not me." He replied, with such a sudden venom that made even the sharp-tongued Anya reel back. "I follow the commands they give me, so if you have a complaint, take it up with them." Anya swallowed, clearly not expecting such a harsh answer.

"What do you mean the commands the Powers give you?" She asked confused. He huffed and turned his back to her, walking lazily towards the training room. He wasn't going to leave; he was simply doing it for affect.

"If Buffy truly needed the aid of an Archangel during the first four apocalypses she faced, the Powers would have sent me themselves. Though to be honest, I had already faced the Master once, to do so again would have been a waste of my time." He stated. Anya blinked.

"You fought the Master?"

"Yes, nearly killed him too." He answered, smugly, his back still to her. "But that is besides the point: if the Powers had felt the need, they would've sent me to help. But the truth is, they felt Buffy could handle the situation. And their faith in her has been rewarded time and again." He sighed. "They favour her, in fact the Powers love her as their chosen defender of the world." Anya scoffed.

"Then why did they allow her to…"

"Die?" Anya started, mouth hanging open, as he had finished her sentence. "In a sense, it was them rewarding her." Anya raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, now thoroughly annoyed.

"What did you mean _rewarding _her?" She spat, disgusted. "They let her jump off a freaking tower to close a portal to a hell dimension and that is them rewarding her?!"Logan slid his hands out of his pockets.

"Yes." His short, resolute answer stopped the former vengeance demon cold. "The Powers had decided it was time for Buffy's burden to be let go." He turned round to look at Anya, his eyes were solemn but bright, making her realise what he was saying was the truth. "They rewarded her the only way they could, by letting her die. If they really wanted, they would have sent me, as the Left Hand of God, to keep her alive. By letting Buffy die, they set her free." He paused for a moment, his eyes fixed on a point only he could see. "They gave her peace." Anya let out a slow breath, realising what Logan was saying.

"So, what you're saying is…Buffy was meant to die that night?" She asked, though it was meant to be a statement. "That it was her time, that the Powers were repaying her for saving the world." He nodded slowly. "I see now." She mused.

"But they did not take into account Willow would become as powerful as she is." Logan chuckled lightly at the thought, as Anya actually gave a small smile. "That girl, she has the power to defy even the Powers That Be. That says a lot."

"They didn't anticipate that Willow would try and bring Buffy back?" Anya exclaimed.

"No. Even the Powers cannot stop the unexpected. Willow's skill and unprecedented power with magic completely caught them off guard. Though they are, pleasantly, surprised and impressed. But they are not pleased that their reward for Buffy did not play out as they hoped." Anya giggled a little, propping herself up on the counter.

"Willow through a wrench into their plans huh?" She said, still giggling.

"You have no idea." Logan growled, causing her to frown. Logan sighed, composing his thoughts for a moment before launching into the explanation. "Buffy's reward was also part of their plan. Buffy's position as the Powers defender was to be passed on to their chosen Champion. The vampire with a soul."

"Angel?" Anya dared to ask. Logan's gaze snapped to her so quickly she gasped at the intensity of the action.

"No!" He declared vehemently. "Not Angel. Another vampire, the true Champion of the Powers That Be, the _chosen_ vampire." Anya raised an eyebrow and hopped off the counter to face him.

"But Angel's the only vampire with a soul." She pointed out, meekly.

"That was going to change. Him being ensouled was never to do with the Powers That Be. It was the vengeful gypsy clan he wronged one too many times in his past. Vengeance is too powerful for the Powers to halt." He shook his head. "No, there was another the Powers had chosen. One…_I_ was to guide along the path of the Champion, towards redemption."

"Who?" Anya asked, eagerly. Logan gazed at her calmly.

"Her death was going to be the catalyst of his redemption. I was to find him when the Powers deemed him ready. I was to help him fulfil his promise to her…" Anya's eyes widened and she stared at him.

"You-you mean…?" she couldn't her sentence, there was no way, it was impossible. And yet at the same time, it made complete sense.

Logan didn't say anything for a long moment. He just simply gazed at her and then slowly gave a single nod.

…

Buffy sat calmly by the bedside of Spike while Willow and Tara simply made sure all the dressings were secure and clean. As they moved dutifully around, Buffy was gazing at his handsome face, making no sound as her friends finished their work.

"I think that's just about all we can do now." Tara sighed, straightening, putting her hands on her back to soothe the ache. "We're just gonna have to wake for when he wakes up." Willow nodded reluctantly, finally laying his wrist down and walking around the bed.

"Yeah I know, but I wish we could do more." She repeated.

"You've done all you can guys." Buffy spoke up, smiling gratefully. "Thank you." Both girls nodded and began to leave the room. Willow stopped and put her hand on Buffy's. The Slayer smiled at her best friend who then followed her girlfriend from the room.

Buffy turned her attention back to the slumbering vampire and reached out her hand to trace the lines of his face. The scar above his eyebrow, that always fascinated her. When she first met him, that life-changing moment in the alley behind the Bronze, it was the scar that got her. It showed her that Spike was someone to be feared. Feared but now…loved.

Buffy felt a tear slip from her eye and she put her hand on his cheek.

"Spike…" she whispered, leaning forward a little bit. "I don't know if you can hear me where you are, wherever you are. But if you can, I need to listen to what I have to say. And I want you to know, everything I'm saying right about now is from my heart, it's the truth." She sniffed a bit and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you being around since…since Riley was here. I've been wreck without you, an absolute wreck. And if I'm honest, I'm gonna be a wreck until you come back." She paused and took another breath. "When Angel…when I killed him, I wasn't this messed up and I realise why now. I didn't know him, at least, not like I know you." She lowered her head a bit, tears spilling out of her eyes again.

"I've realised that my feelings for Angel are gone. I'm over him and I need you to understand what I'm saying right now is the truth." She raised her head and gently brushed her lips over his intimately and lovingly. She pulled back slightly, biting her bottom lip and fighting back sobs.

"I love you Spike." She admitted, now not fighting the sobs any longer. "I love you…more than I thought I could ever love anyone. Even him." She lowered her head to his chest, weeping uncontrollably. "So please. Please Spike, wake up…come back to me." She closed her eyes, crying on his skin, not caring if anyone came in and saw her in this state. She had poured her heart and laid it open for all to see.

"Love you too…" she froze. Buffy completely froze, her eyes suddenly wide and the tears stopping instantly. And then his chest rose as he sucked in a breath. She slowly raised her head, turning her round emerald eyes towards his face. His deep midnight blue eyes were open and gazing at her sleepily but lovingly. "So, what took you so long?" He drawled, smirking.

Buffy let out something between a laugh and a sob as he gingerly began to sit up. She leaned back, unsure whether to help him or not, but soon he was leaning back against the headboard. He turned to her, breathing out in pain before smiling at her.

"Spike…" she whispered, a smile lighting her face. He winked at her in a way only he could and she grinned. "Spike!" She thrust her lips against his. She cupped his face as she kissed him, hearing him chuckle into the act, his hands rubbing her back as she did so. She broke away, gasping for air, leaning her forehead against his. They laughed, joyfully, not realising how loud they was laughing until she heard footsteps thundering up the stairs and the door flying open.

"What're you…" Dawn stopped dead open seeing Spike awake and in Buffy's arms. She blinked for a moment, not sure if what she was seeing was real, before grinning widely. "You're awake!" She leapt at him, engulfing him in a tender but tight hug. Spike caught her, chuckling as he did so as Buffy just smiled at the sight.

He was finally back.

"Nice to see you too Niblet." He offered. She only grinned wider at him, before calling out the door.

"Willow! Tara! He's awake!" As soon as the words left her mouth, more footsteps came up the stairs and soon the two witches joined them in the room. Both of them gave open-mouthed smiles at the sight of Spike awake in front of them.

"Oh thank the Goddess." Tara breathed, laying her head on Willow's shoulder, who was smiling a watery smile, as she took in the beaten but very alive, in a sense, form of Spike.

The vampire in question snorted, which quickly turned into a wince causing Buffy to put her hand on his arm. He smiled at her before looking back at the witches.

"Not sure she has anything to do with it Glinda." She giggled lightly as Buffy leant her head on Spike's shoulder, causing his arm to wrap her waist, holding both Summers girls to him.

Willow and Tara moved into the room a bit deeper, noticing just how much the three looked like a family. With Spike holding his lover Buffy on one side and his little sister Dawn on the other with both sisters clinging to him adoringly. Willow and Tara joined their hands, as if they were watching a beautiful sunrise marking the beginning of a new day.

"So…" a sudden but recognisable voice called from the door way. "I guess you won't be needing these then?" all eyes turned to see Logan, leaning causally on the doorframe, a wide smile on his face and a bag of herbs in the other. Spike eyed the pouch dubiously.

"I think I've had enough drugs for a few years mate." He said sarcastically.

"What like a Woodstock? Where you spent six hours watching your hand move?" Logan retorted just as sarcastically, causing Spike to chuckle lightly. All of the girls giggled as well as the Archangel stepped into the room. "Glad to see you up Spike." He offered sincerely.

"Thanks Logan." Logan immediately knew Spike wasn't just talking about the dressings, also about the donation of blood. He offered a nod and then Spike raised a brow. "So, have you come to give me a clean bill of health doc?" Logan guffawed and set the herbs on the bookshelf.

"Well, if you want to endure the final examination." Spike shrugged causing Logan to roll his eyes. "All right, let me have a look and then I will make a professional decision." He pointed at the girls. "Out. Go on." When they all looked mock wounded, he snorted making a shooing motion with his hands. "Away with you. You have all of the rest of the week to play kissy-kissy with Spike Buffy." She let her jaw drop and tried to swat him as she moved past him but Logan simply poked her in the ribs causing her to squeak. The remaining girls giggled at that as Logan turned back to Spike for a final check up.

Ten minutes later, Logan came down the stairs where Buffy was waiting impatiently for him. He smirked at her as he reached the bottom step, seeing Dawn coming through the kitchen and waiting for news.

"Well?" Buffy asked, bobbing up and down. "How is he?"

"He's gonna be fine." He replied. "Most of the damage is healing now. His ribs are mended and his wrist is healed. But he will have a limp for a little while, but that should not be much of a problem." She nodded eagerly, causing Logan to favour her with an eye roll. "Ok go on, visiting hours are now. Go see your vampire." She laughed and went to move past him.

But then she stopped and turned to him. Without waiting for it, she planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled at him. "Thank you Logan, for everything." He gave her his friendly smile and wink before she hurried up the stairs. Logan watched her go before turning towards Dawn and the front door.

"She's gonna be happy now." Dawn mused, thoughtfully and playfully knowing it would be true.

"Yes, and that's a good thing." Logan smiled at her and she returned it. "She deserves to be happy." She nodded in agreement and opened the front door for him and he moved passed her gracefully to the porch. "I'll drop by tomorrow with a few more herbs to help with his leg." She nodded.

"Thanks Logan. As Buffy said, for everything you did." She grinned at him and Logan just shrugged.

"You do not have to thank me." She tilted her head in agreement. "I would have done it for anyone." He admitted. Dawn stepped out onto the porch to join him and looked up at him slowly, not sure how to reply to that.

But if she had had a reply, it would've died on her tongue as soon as their eyes met all-coherent thought bid her _adieu_ and she felt her heartbeat race as she gazed up at him, letting out a heavy breath as she searched his face for any sign that he was in a similar state as she was. He seemed to be his breath was just as heavy as hers and his eyes were roaming her face, before settling on her lips. She licked those lips, nervously as their eyes met again.

Her mouth parted a bit and his warm breath caressed her tongue once again, sending shivers down her throat and spine, causing her taste buds to tingle with the bare essence of his flavour. She swallowed a little bit, before beginning to lean in, eyes flicking between his eyes and his lips. Logan leant a bit too, looking to meet her halfway. Before long their noses touched and their foreheads were pressed together, their breaths mingling together as their eyes remained locked on each other.

"We've been here twice before." Logan murmured, his breath heady as he spoke. Dawn nodded but wasn't one to be deterred.

"Third time's the charm." She replied, before moving past his nose until she was breathing on his lips, her upper lip brushing his for a moment and then she truly pressed her mouth to his.

A thrill unlike any she had experienced before shot through her as soon as their lips met. Logan was kissing her gently, but passionately whilst making sure not to intimidate her or push her too quickly. The pace was just right for her to match and was sending shivers of delight down her spine. Of their own accord Dawn's arms moved to wrap around his neck, pulling him a little closer and deepening the kiss as she titled her head to the side.

Unable to help herself, Dawn let out a small mewl as they continued to kiss, his lips performing such alluring agony on hers that she could not find the will or want to pull away.

And neither did Logan as the newly formed couple continued to allow their lips dance over each other under the light of the ever-watchful moon.

* * *

_Ah ha finally Logan and Dawn properly together :) _

_Thoughts guys. Good? Bad? Leave a review and let me know._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey Guys, i'm back. Sorry for the slower update. Haven't had much time to write. But i'm back now. Slightly shorter chapter this time round, don't hold it against me._

_Now quick warning: slight smut in this chapter. I don't mean to offend anyone but i have put some in this chapter. If you find this sort of thing uncomfortable or offending to read, let me know and I will keep it in mind for later chapters._

_Also slight Angel bashing for anyone who remotely likes Angel. Again don't mean to offend anyone._

_Please enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 17

"Dawn! Get your ass up and ready and get to school!!" Buffy shouted up the stairs, in an annoyed fashion. "I got your sandwiches here and Logan's waiting outside!" After a few more seconds, she heard the telltale sounds of Dawn's room door flying open and sure enough, Dawn herself came hurtling down the stairs soon after with her bag over her shoulder and her tennis shoes on.

"All right, all right, I'm going." She retorted with a grin, snatching the sandwiches from Buffy's hand, before planting a quick kiss on her cheek and hurrying out the front door.

Buffy watched with a wide smile as Dawn bounded up to the Archangel and kissed him quickly before dancing round the car and hopping into the passenger seat. Logan gave a quick wave to Buffy before getting into his car and starting the engine. Soon the vehicle had roared out onto the road and was heading away towards Sunnydale High.

Buffy closed the door with a sigh and leant against it for a moment, smiling happily.

Everything was more or less back to normal but with a few added extras. Dawn was now in a relationship with Logan, which quite frankly she wasn't at all surprised at. In her opinion, it was about time as they had danced around it too long. Willow and Tara were back on stable ground with Willow now having her magic under control, whilst Xander and Anya were back to planning their wedding.

And the final piece of the puzzle…well…

Buffy moved away from the door and made her way upstairs, not hurrying and taking her time, knowing he wasn't going anywhere. Coming onto the landing, she turned towards her room, her smiling widening and she opened the door. Slipping inside, she silently shut the door and sure enough, there he was.

Spike was lying on his side, facing away from the door, fast asleep. Buffy watched him for a long moment, before moving towards her bed. She was still sharing with Dawn, but in the two mornings that had passed since Spike had woken up, she'd slip into her room to lay with Spike in the mornings before the day began. Now she had the day off and she was certainly going to make the most of it.

She carefully slid down onto the bed, trying to be quiet and then cautiously lay down next to him. She put her arm around him, her hand rubbing his tummy for a moment. She placed light kisses on his arm and shoulder, careful to avoid some of the still healing cuts and burns. She traced the toned muscles of his abs with her finger and laid her head down on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Spike then squirmed a little bit and chuckled and she grinned looking down at him, to his eyes still closed but he had a smile on his face.

"That tickles." He said, matter-of-factly. Buffy giggled and traced his abs again causing him to chuckle once more.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, curious. She hoped she hadn't woken him up. He still needed to heal after all.

"Since you shouted at Dawn to get her arse to school." He answered, still not opening his eyes. "Just been waiting for you to come and lie with me." She groaned and swatted his arm playfully.

"You know I hate waking you up." She complained in mock anger. He smirked and rolled onto his back, his deep cobalt eyes gazing at her lovingly.

"And you know I love it when you wake me up." She grinned again and leant down to kiss him.

"Good morning Spike." She said, gently moving her lips on his earning her a small moan from her vampire before they broke up.

"Morning love." He replied, running his finger down her cheek. "Good morning indeed.

"Sap."

"Your point?" She giggled, resting her head on his chest and sighing happily.

"I love you." She declared to him. She'd say those words until he got annoyed of them. But then…did Spike ever get tired her saying she loved him?"

"I love you too." He replied, meaning every word. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his still tender chest before snuggling into his shoulder. For a moment they simply lay in silence, enjoying each other's company as Buffy reached over and entwined her fingers with his. "So Dawn and Logan?" Spike ventured. She giggled.

"Yeah. Dawn and Logan." Spike chuckled dryly.

"About bloody time. They'd been eyeing each other for too long for my tastes." He raised a brow as he felt Buffy nod on his chest. "That and I could smell the tension." Buffy frowned, raising up to look at him in confusion.

"You could smell the ten…?" she stopped halfway through the sentence, her eyes going wide. Spike smirked humorously. "Are…are you implying, t-that my, _my_ little sister has been having…_impure_ thoughts about our resident Archangel?" she asked, her voice going very high. The bleached blonde vampire laughed.

"Yes, Buffy that's exactly what I'm saying. Seriously, the amount of times she blushes around him. You could cut the tension with a bloody knife love." Buffy's mouth opened and closed, her eyes still wide at the prospect of her sister, her sixteen year-old sister having…_those_ kinds of thoughts about someone.

"I…I can't believe I didn't pick up on that." She whispered. When her vampire chuckled, she scowled mock-wounded. "Shut up. This is my sister we're talking about, my _little_ sister, I'm allowed to wig a little at the thought you know?" She exclaimed with fire in her eyes. Spike smiled gently.

"Logan's only got good intentions towards Dawn. If he…" Buffy's arched eyebrow quickly made him reword his sentence before uttering it, "if he only wanted her _that_ way, he would've probably thralled her." Buffy's eyes softened, realising he was right.

"Well, he _does_ seem to really like her," she paused as if in thought, "and I know she _definitely_ likes him." It was Spike's turn to raise an eyebrow, a scarred one to be precise.

"Just 'likes' him?" He drawled, pointedly. "I think it's a bit more than just liking him, pet." Buffy giggled, nodding before laying her head back onto his chest.

"Yeah, I think you're right." She smiled against his chest again. "But do you think Dawn realises it yet?" She felt him laugh breathily rather than hear him.

"Well if not now, she will soon."

…

Dawn was checking through her bag as Logan pulled up towards the school, making sure she had everything. As she zipped up her bag, she let her hand move to her chest to touch the cross Logan had given her for her birthday and she ran her finger over the scarlet jewel at the bottom before the car came to a stop.

"So just to be annoying at the last minute." Logan said, smirking. "Do you have everything?" Dawn rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes." She replied, with a giggle. She looked past him to see Janice and her friends waiting for her by the school gate and she grinned. "So you're gonna pick me up after school right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Is that not what we agreed on?" She giggled again.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." She said as she opened the passenger door and stepped out of the car, before closing the door. She rounded the vehicle, her satchel over her shoulder as she made her way towards her friends. She heard the driver's seat door up.

"Hey." She turned back around to see Logan leaning expectantly on the car door, eyebrow raised. She turned back to her friends, all of whom were looking on confused and she could not hold down the small grin forming her face at this intentions.

Turning to face him, she walked back to him and tilted her head to capture his lips with hers. They both chuckled into the kiss as they heard Janice and Dawn's friends squeal shrilly from behind them. After a couple of moments, Dawn pulled back and gave Logan a grin before turning to go to her friends.

As her friends began begging her for details about her new relationship, she looked back to see Logan standing leaning his elbow on the car roof, the side of his head resting on his fore finger and thumb as he watched her go. She couldn't help but grin at him again, causing him to smile and wink at her. She smiled dreamily and gave him a wave before walking into the school.

Logan slid back into the car, smiling to himself as he watched Dawn enter the building and then started up the engine again. But before he could pull out onto the road, his cell phone began to ring. Pulling it out and seeing the caller ID, he frowned and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Logan." _It was Giles.

"Giles! How are you?"

"_I am well thank you." _There was a brief pause._ "Logan, are you doing anything important?"_ The Archangel frowned once more. What was wrong with Giles? He seemed…resigned to something.

"I just dropped Dawnie off at school so no why?" He asked.

"_Would it be possible for you to meet with me?"_ The Watcher enquired over the phone. Logan checked his watch. Almost 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Of course, when?"

"_In about half-an-hour at the diner near my flat. There is something I wish to discuss with you."_ Giles answered. He sounded cautious perhaps worried. Logan nodded, though over the phone it meant nothing.

"Very well Giles. I will see you in half-an-hour."

"_Very good. Thank you Logan."_

"Not at all." With that the phone line went dead and Logan was lost in his thoughts for a moment. Giles had sounded sad about something as they spoke, but what?

No matter he would find out soon enough.

Due to the morning rush, it took Logan a little over half-an-hour to reach the diner. Parking his car on the opposite side of the road, he quickly got out, locked his car and made his way inside. Standing in the entrance it didn't take him long to spot the Watcher who was sitting waiting for him. Logan made his way over to him who looked and smiled warmly.

"Logan, thank you for coming." He greeted, standing up and offering his hand. Logan shook it and sat down opposite him, smiling calmly.

"It's no problem Giles." A waitress came over and the two ordered breakfast. Logan went for a simple sausage sandwich, whilst Giles went for muffins. After ordering two coffees, the two settled down and waited for their orders to come along.

"How's Spike doing?" Giles asked calmly. Logan shrugged smiling.

"He is fine." Logan replied as the waitress returned with coffees. Thanking the lady, Logan took sip of his drink. "Still bed-ridden though. His leg is still healing, the damage was extensive."

"But it'll heal?" Giles replied.

"Yes. But he will have a limp for a week at least until it is fully healed. I don't expect him to rest it." Logan replied with a smirk. He knew Spike well enough, that he knew the vampire wouldn't stay down for long. Or stay still for long either.

"Good, that's good." Giles said with such sincerity, Logan was almost taken aback by it. Then Logan smiled knowingly.

"But somehow I do not think that is why you have called me Giles." He stated. Giles let a single breathy laugh, nothing got past Logan. "So why don't you tell me what is going on?" Giles looked at the table for a moment, gathering his thoughts as Logan leaned back in the chair, draping his arm over the back of it, completely relaxed.

Giles took a deep breath. "I have made a very difficult decision recently Logan, I haven't made this decision lightly, but I believe it's for the best." Logan frowned but remained in the same position he was in.

"What have you done Giles?" Giles sighed and looked Logan dead in the eye.

"I've decided to go back to England." Logan's eyes widened in surprise at Giles's words. He didn't expect this.

"Why?" He asked.

"I've been watching Buffy the past couple of weeks, she's gotten herself on stable ground, she's recovered well from her…ordeal." Giles used the word _ordeal_ very lightly, Logan knowing exactly what he meant. Ordeal indeed. "Her life is finally going well now." He smiled sadly. "I believe me being here will just limit her now."

"Giles you cannot mean that." Logan responded. Giles shook his head, calmly drinking his coffee.

"I'm afraid I do mean it Logan." He answered truthfully. "Buffy needs to find some independence. I know she has a job, but she has a tendency to leave some of the decision making to me. One of them being Dawn, sometimes when Dawn does something she doesn't agree with, she leaves me to deal with the situation." He explained before sighing once more. "Buffy needs to have more control of her life, and with me here, she'll keep trying have me make decisions for her." Logan looked down; he saw the truth and wisdom in the Watcher's words.

"I understand what you're saying Giles." He replied calmly, the case Giles put forward was convincing and he had no counter-argument for him. He had made his decision. "I only have to ask, are you sure?" Giles nodded.

"Yes, but there is a reason I'm telling you this." Logan indicated for him to go on and he licked his lips. "Ever since you've been here, Buffy has taken a liking to you. She respects you and…depends on you but not to do things she can't bring herself to do." Giles smiled as Logan listened. "She sees you as her guardian angel, she depends on your wisdom, your strength and your intelligence." Logan looked away, almost bashfully causing the smile on the Watcher's face to widen. "I wanted to know what you think of her." Logan's brow furrowed and he thought for a moment.

"Well, she is smart, funny and beautiful." He answered truthfully, Giles nodded as Logan went on. "She carries the weight of her world on her shoulders, and yet, she still finds the time to enjoy life. I have never seen that in a Slayer before. Such…love of life." Logan smiled at the thought. "I've never seen a girl have so much strength but be so…innocent in a way." Giles frowned causing him to chuckled. "She still has that innocence about her, the innocence that a Slayer usually loses when they are called. Buffy still has that, and it's beautiful. She accepts what she is, most Slayers never do." He looked out the window thoughtfully. "She has survived where others have not, she is blessed." He finished. Giles looked at him for a long moment before clearing his throat.

"Logan…"the Archangel turned to look at him, "Anya told me about the Powers plan." Logan sighed, he should have known better than to tell Anya. "Is it true…?"

"Yes…Buffy's death was to be catalyst to Spike's redemption." Giles half-gasped at that.

"But Spike…" Giles was not going to use the old argument; one he knew was old, inaccurate and pointless. "Spike never harboured any thoughts for redemption, at least not to my knowledge." He pointed out.

"Oh Spike's not saint." Logan conceded and Giles nodded. They were in agreement. "But he would be the first to admit it. He understands, more than most that being evil is not about not having a soul. It is simply a choice." Giles gazed at him intensely and curiously and he continued. "That is what makes him a candidate to the Powers. They know Spike…chose his path after he was turned and if given the choice, he would gladly take up the position of Champion… in Buffy's memory. If she were still dead of course." Giles eyebrows knotted together as the waitress now brought their food over. Logan thanked her as Giles mulled over what he had just said.

"So Angel…"

"Was never the Champion…never will be." Logan finished matter-of-factly. "He was not chosen. He was ensouled, but that didn't make him a Champion. It was his curse, not his choice. Spike is different…he would fight for his soul, if that was what Buffy wanted."

"So Spike would've willing sought out his soul…and you would have been his guide?" Giles clarified. Logan nodded and Giles chuckled breathily. "Remarkable. However I imagine Angel would never accept that were the case."

"Or course not." Logan spat, derisively at that. "He is far too arrogant to accept yet alone _believe _that the prophecy was never about him." Logan sneered, disgust in his words. "Angel, with or without a soul, is arrogant in his own belief that he is superior. Most don't see it, he always thinks himself better than others. But he will have to accept it, Champions are not made, they are _chosen_." Logan smiled. "This is Spike's destiny."

"So… will he still…?" Giles trailed off. Logan scratched his head, before taking a bite of his sandwich. After swallowing his bite, he spoke.

"I am not quite sure what the Powers have planned at the moment. Willow's powers were not taken into account, a miscalculation on the Powers part." Giles nodded in agreement, a _big_ miscalculation. "When I found out Buffy was resurrected I informed them immediately though unnecessarily. They have, how do humans say, 'taken a rain check' on their plan." Giles laughed as Logan spoke. "Once they have made their decision, I will know."

"Spike is still their chosen one then?" Logan inclined his head.

"Yes. But only once they decide he is ready." Giles nodded, trusting Logan's words before sighing a little.

"Until they make their decision…Logan could I ask you to do something?"

"Of course." Giles smiled.

"Could you keep an eye on Buffy?" Logan snorted dryly.

"Both eyes, as often as I can spare." He reassured him. Giles took a breath and went to voice his concerns but Logan stopped him. "I will not make decisions for her, you need not worry. But I'll be there if she needs me to help." Giles titled his head, smiling gratefully.

"That's all I can ask." He responded.

"You'll have to tell her you know?" Logan stated, obviously. Giles rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I will do so today." Logan nodded in agreement. "But until then, let's enjoy our breakfast." They both smiled at each other and settled into their food. Their conversations after that were more causal and light-hearted as the two of them shared what might be their last proper discussion together.

…

Buffy lifted up the small basket of clothes that Tara had set out in the garden as the Wicca was taking clothes of the washing line. Willow was at a class, so only Tara and Buffy were at home. Well so was Spike, but he was sleeping again. Enjoying the cool but sunny day, Buffy hopped up the stairs of the porch and set the basket down on the island of the kitchen. Grabbing a glass, she made herself a drink of water before Tara came in, carrying the second basket.

The Wicca sighed happily as she put the basket next to the one Buffy had put down and perched herself on the island as she watched the Slayer. Reading Buffy's aura, Tara could see how much happier Buffy was feeling now both spiritually and physically. She looked radiant now, practically glowing with joy and she almost never stopped smiling. She watched as Buffy drained the glass down before turning to look at her.

The Slayer frowned. "What?" Tara giggled.

"Nothing, it's just…I like seeing you smile." She stated. Buffy blushed a little and ducked her head bashfully.

"I'm just…I feel so…happy now. I mean everything's back to normal, hell better than normal. You and Willow are ok now, Dawn's with Logan and…" she trailed off, a dreamy expression on her face causing Tara to grin.

"And you're in love with Spike." Buffy grinned and nodded slowly.

"I am, hopelessly." She admitted. What Tara said next surprised her.

"I think you have been for a while." She looked at her, confused.

"Really?"

"Yes." Tara answered, smiling at Buffy's look of puzzlement. "I think, forgive me for this, but I think you kept drawing up a comparisons between Spike and Angel." The look of shame on Buffy's face confirmed her thoughts. "You kept coming up with reasons about why you couldn't be with Spike. Why it'd be _wrong_ for you to be with Spike, based on what you'd experienced with Angel." She smiled again, this time gleefully. "And I assume when you went to see Angel, you finally realised everything wasn't what you had thought it was." They were silent for a moment.

Buffy mulled over her thoughts, feeling guilty about her blatant comparison between Angel and Spike. She had done exactly what Tara had said. She kept drawing up reasons she couldn't be with Spike, his lack of soul, his terrible deeds, his supposed inability to love and so on. But then she realised, where Angel was pretty much pure evil without his soul, Spike still willing helped her against Glory. All the while, Angel had just sat on the sidelines. Granted Angel had no idea what was going on, but he still could've checked.

She realised Angel was something of a hypocrite as well. He blabbered on about how vampires couldn't love because they didn't have a soul, Spike in particular and yet _he _was a vampire and when he didn't have a soul, love was the _farthest_ from his mind. And what she'd learned from Logan was, Angel, as a human, as Liam, had never really experienced love for anyone. He just drank and whored his way through life. As Darla had said, what he had been, informed what he became: a striking but loveless, sadistic demon. And with a soul, Angel _still_ didn't have the capacity to love like Spike did; he loved _selfishly_, where Spike loved _selflessly_.

She knew that now, Angel had walked out on her and yet still expected her to drop everything for him. Excusing her of moving on when he couldn't and then coming back to 'apologise.' Somehow he'd made his leaving, her fault.

"You're right, I did." Buffy whispered quietly. Tara nodded glad she hadn't gotten defensive. "But I'm done making that mistake now. Spike's here, I love him and that won't change." She smiled ruefully. "Third time's the charm." Both of them giggled.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you with that." Tara said sheepishly, Buffy frowned. "It's just Willow said she couldn't understand how you could still have feelings for Angel, especially when he walked out on you the way he did." Buffy sighed.

"If I'm honest, I don't think I did. I just _thought_ I did. I was hung up on my teenaged puppy love that I didn't realise, Angel…wasn't for me." She laughed bitterly. "I told him, I'd always be his girl. And he believed me, he still does." Then a slow smile form on Buffy's face as she looked at Tara. "But I'm a woman now, and Angel isn't the one I love."

"Spike is." Tara finished for her. Buffy nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, he is." She whispered. "I've been in denial for a long time, but I do, I love him." She let a single, happy tear fall from her eye. "And I don't intend to give him up at all. He's mine!" She all but growled the last part and Tara giggled.

"Ohhh, someone's possessive."

"Damn straight." Both of them giggled again. Then Tara became thoughtful and Buffy frowned once more as Tara played with her shirt. "What's up?"

"Ummm, well I-er…" Tara stopped and Buffy waited patiently, waiting for Tara to pluck the courage to speak her mind. Eventually the timid witch took a deep breath and Buffy noticed the slight blush on her face. "I was just wondering…" she trailed causing Buffy to grin.

"You were just wondering?" Buffy teased lightly, causing Tara's blush to deepen slightly.

"Um…I was just wondering…if, if I could steal Willow away for a few hours." Tara rushed the last part causing Buffy to giggle incessantly causing the Wicca's already red face to brighten to pink.

"Oh? Why?" Buffy asked, now interested. Tara stammered for a moment.

"Well, we haven't been able to spend much time together, with everything going on." Tara explained, playing with fingers. God, this was embarrassing. "So I'm hoping we could get some time alone." Buffy understood that completely.

"You want to spend time with her, that's cool." She said. "What're you gonna be doing?" Tara fidgeted for a moment but Buffy didn't catch on to her embarrassment at all. Sometimes Buffy was still, well, Buffy.

"We just wanna go over some more s-spells. I mean we've to some spare time now for the first time for ages." Tara reasoned. "I was hoping we could start on the s-small spells again until Will's ready for the bigger things. Buffy seemed to think about it for a moment causing her to fidget a bit more and then Buffy grinned.

"Then don't let us stop you." Tara looked at her sharply and swallowed a bit.

"You sure Buffy?" She asked, her voice quite high at this point. "Don't you need us to help you with anything? I mean…"

"Tara." Buffy put her hand on the Witch's arm, smiling gently. "By all means, spend some time with your girlfriend, even if it is practicing spells. You deserve it, both of you and it's not something you should let anyone influence. You want some alone time with Will, hell go ahead and take it." Tara blinked at Buffy's blunt words. She never expected such a frank answer; Buffy could be direct, but never like that. Then she smiled gratefully.

"Ok, thanks Buffy." She said. The Slayer nodded, just as there was a knock on the door. Buffy went to go to the foyer, but Tara stopped. "Uh, uh. You said you'd do laundry, I'll get the door." Buffy huffed then growled in mock indignation as Tara laughed and went to foyer.

Buffy began folding the shirts, jeans, underwear and blankets and putting them in separate piles. There was one for her, one for Dawn, one for Willow and one for Tara. It was rather uplifting to be living in a house of four girls-and one currently healing vampire. As she began separating the clothes out, Tara came back, looking a cross between annoyed and amused.

"Ok you've just been officially saved from laundry duty." She growled, playfully. Buffy's face scrunched up in adorable confusion causing Tara to giggle.

"Ok. Why?" Buffy asked. Tara shrugged and waved her hand towards the living room.

"Giles is here. He said he wanted to talk to you. Sounded kinda important." Then Tara put her hands on her hips. "But don't think this gets you outta laundry duty sweetie. You've got to do it for the next two days." Buffy grinned and nodded.

"Ok." She replied and moved past the Wicca to head for the living room. Sure enough, Giles was standing there waiting for her. As she came in, he turned around, smiling in a fatherly manner and she could help return the smile.

"Hello Buffy." He greeted her. She stepped forward and engulfed in a hug. He returned it readily and they stayed like that for a long moment before breaking away.

"Hey Giles." She replied, smiling up at him. He moved back and sat down on the sofa and she joined him, looking at him curiously. "Tara said you wanted to talk to me." He nodded then for the first time in her life, in all the time she'd know him, she saw Giles truly look lost. He was staring hard at the floor, unsure of himself and she frowned.

"I'm sorry Buffy, I just need a moment here." He said sheepishly. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did I think this would be bloody easy?" He ranted to himself. "Rupert Giles you are an idiot." He would've gone on but Buffy stopped.

"Giles!" He shook his head and looked at her as if remembering she was there. "What're you talking about?" He sighed, a long, deep sigh and met her gaze.

"I am not sure how I was going to tell you this Buffy. I thought I could build up to it, or just come out and say it. I'm starting to think either wouldn't end well." Buffy frowned again, feeling a bit angry now. What was Giles playing at?

"Giles, just say it." She ordered. He nodded. He remained quiet for a moment and then took a deep breath before locking his eyes with her.

"I…I've decided to move back to England Buffy." Her eyes went wide and her chest constricted. What? He was leaving? But why? Had she done something? Was he tired of being her Watcher? As all the thoughts went round her head, she spoke only one word.

"Why?" he sighed quietly and thought of how to best explain his choice.

"Buffy…I don't think any reason I give would be considered good enough…" he began.

"Damn Skippy!" She retorted outraged and upset. He was leaving, why the hell would he do that?!

"Just let me explain in the best way I can." He entreated, hoping she would give him the chance. She glared at him, hurt, betrayal and anger in her eyes before she nodded curtly and he took a deep breath. "I am not sure how to best describe the situation Buffy, but I see my presence here as more of a limitation than an asset, at least in terms of your personal life." Buffy's rage was replaced by puzzlement and she looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Giles groaned mentally, she still had her clueless moments.

"What?" She asked, blankly. Giles stood up and went to stand in front of the mantelpiece his back to her.

"For example: Dawn." Giles stated coolly. Buffy blinked as Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them, as was his habit. "Whenever she does something that endangers her or could get her in trouble at school, I'm the one who has to talk to her." He turned round to look at his Slayer, a stern look on his face. It reminded Buffy of how strict he could be when he wanted to. It was at times like this, she forced her usually quick and sharp tongue to stay silent. "It should be _you_ Buffy, she's _your_ sister. If she does something you don't agree with, _you_ have to be the one to tell her." He sighed as Buffy looked down. "_You're_ her legal guardian Buffy. It's up to you to make sure she knows the wrongs and rights of the world." She swallowed a little bit, listening to and understanding his words.

"But if I'm the one who tells her off when ever she does something stupid…or-or wrong, I'm just gonna sound like a hypocrite." Buffy replied weakly. "I don't have the right to tell Dawn what to do, since I did everything she's done." She stood up, folding her arms around her. "For example: I fell in love with Angel at 16, Dawn's age. That was stupid…but I did. She's in a relationship with Logan, who is four centuries old than Angel and, by the way is like, a hundred times more powerful and dangerous than Angel ever was or ever will be." She huffed, looking up at Giles. "I'd just be a charlatan to tell her not to have a relationship with him. Just an example…" Giles conceded her point with a nod.

"Okay I understand that but…" he paused, raising an amused eyebrow. "Charlatan?" he repeated, a chuckle working its way into his voice. "You know what that means?" Buffy blushed, now feeling a bit awkward, knowing that she didn't usually use fancy or big words.

"Yeah, um, Spike used it once to describe Angel…and Riley, so I looked it up." She admitted. Giles laughed loudly causing Buffy to giggle a little. "It's not that funny." She protested, through her giggles.

"Forgive me, just never realised Spike was the literary type." He answered. "Despite the stories, I never really believed him to be a poet." Then Giles became all business again. "But the point remains Buffy, you need take more control of your personal and family life. You can't let others make decisions regarding Dawn for you."

"I know." She admitted, realising this to be true. "But I don't see how you leaving would change that." He smiled softly and approached her.

"You tend to defer those decisions to me." He replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And besides, you don't really need me here anymore Buffy." She went to protest, an automatic response because he was like a father to her but Giles held up his hand. "No Buffy, you may not realise it but you've," he paused for a moment, "to bluntly honest my dear, you've bloody well exceeded every expectation I ever had of you. And I've got nothing left to teach you." Buffy felt a warm sense of pride in herself at Giles sudden but heartfelt praise, but he still hadn't answered her question.

"But why leave now? I mean you have the shop and we still need you here." She argued. Giles chuckled again.

"Buffy, I've sold the shop to Anya it's hers now. Secondly, you don't need me here, I think all of you: Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, you and Dawn will be fine without me. Spike and Logan are here now." He smiled wistfully at Buffy's surprised look at his subtle but definite respect for the two vastly different immortals that had become core members of their group. "Spike has more knowledge than he lets on, plus he would never let anything happen to you…or Dawn. And Logan? He's an Archangel. Buffy," he smiled again, this time sadly but resignedly, "you don't need me here anymore, I've taught you everything you need to know. It's time for you learn things on your own." Buffy realised that there was no way she could talk him out of this and lowered her head in defeat.

He was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it. But that didn't mean he was out of her life.

"You're gonna call though right?" She declared desperately. If he didn't at least stay in touch, then she'd never forgive him. "You could call us or-or we can call you, or you could visit sometimes?" he nodded.

"Buffy, I would never ever abandon you entirely." He reassured her, raising his hand to his surrogate daughters cheek. "If you ever need anything, all you have to do is call." He said, seeing her smile brightly at this. "Of course I'll call you as well and I'll visit whenever I can." She nodded and then to his dismay, began to cry.

He gulped a bit as she sniffled, fighting not to break down in front of him and trying to control her breathing.

"I'm gonna miss you Giles." She managed. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around in a fatherly embrace.

"I'll miss you too Buffy. God I will, you are the closet thing I've had and ever will have, to a daughter." He admitted, a tear slipping out of his own eyes. "Remember that." She nodded, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her cheek to his chest as they shared what would be one of their final embraces.

…

Willow made her up the stairs towards Tara's apartment, carrying a couple of spell books with her. She was both excited and nervous; this was the first time, not counting the Sleep of the Dead, that she was performing a spell. It was the first private session with Tara since Glory and she was looking forward to it. She put her hand on the handrail as she jogged up the last flight of stairs, reaching Tara's floor.

The apartment was the place the two witches had usually performed the spells or they retreated to have some time together. They talked, laughed and cried in that apartment, it was their little sanctuary from the world. In that apartment they were simply Willow and Tara, not witches and not Scoobies. They left that on the outside of the apartment.

Willow came up to Tara's door and knocked lightly, she'd forgotten her key so this was the only option. Hugging the books to her, she bobbed up and down for a moment, almost impatiently waiting for the door. She frowned when, after a minute, it remained closed. She licked her lips, lowering her head; unsure whether to feel confused or upset.

"_It's open sweetie."_ Tara's voice suddenly echoed through her head. Willow blinked in surprise, taking a moment to realise what had just happened. Tara almost never used telepathy; she was never really comfortable with it, describing the ability as an invasion of privacy on one occasion.

"_Tara? What's going on? You never use magic like this." _Willow managed, still reeling a little bit.

"_I know, but I'm just freshening up so I can't answer the door now can I?" _Tara reasoned with a mental giggle that was echoed by Willow._ "It's open, I'll be out in a second."_

"_Ok."_ Willow opened the door and walked into Tara's home. It wasn't extravagant, it was modest like it's owner. The walls were a light pink colour; the carpet a dark blue with a couple of shelves lining the hall. The shelves contained different books. Some were spell book, others history and some were novels Tara liked her reading. Going through the living area where the television and kitchen were, Willow discretely opened the bedroom door looked inside.  
Tara had obviously planned ahead, the candles they often used to keep themselves calm during the spells were already lit and the faint aroma of the fragrances enveloped her senses as she came into the room and shut door. She smiled at the set up, thinking it was kind of romantic as she set the books down on the nightstand and sat on the bed.

She waited for a few minutes, one hand absently stroking the light green duvet to Tara's bed as she sighed to herself, letting the scent of the candles calm and soothe her nerves. She was wondering what kind of spell she and Tara would perform, hoping it wouldn't be too taxing or push her back towards addiction. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the door opened.

"Willow." She looked up at the sound of her name, smiling. But the smile soon turned into a look of shock. _Oh. My. Goddess._

Tara was standing in the door and to say she was underdressed would be an understatement. She was wearing a white silk robe that flowed down below her shapely hips, coming to just above her thighs. The robe was worn open and Tara's modesty was covered only by the lacy white lingerie she was wearing underneath the robe. The normally timid witch smiled seductively and her eyebrow was arched sexily as she slid into the room and closed the door.  
Willow swallowed, unable to stop the heat that was building inside her body. To say Tara looked beautiful would be insulting; to say she looked like an angel would be right on the money. She stood up in front of her girlfriend, her hand shaky as her nerves returned ten-fold. She took in the most gorgeous sight she had ever seen in front of her…and the heat in her body turned into flames.

"Tara?" She stammered, causing her girlfriend to giggle lightly. "What're you…?" she stopped as Tara came forward and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Doing?" Tara finished for her. "Nothing much, just wanted to be with you." She said calmly, her hands moving down Willow's arms. "We haven't had much time to be together at all these past few weeks. Is it safe to say I missed you?" As she spoke, Tara's fingers caressed Willow's wrists, sliding down to her knuckles before gripping her hips lightly.

Willow's breathed hitched as Tara's hands sensually moved up the side of her body to rest on her breasts. She blushed as Tara smiled at her before she squeezed gently. Willow moaned lightly, her skin beginning burn with excitement. Tara's touch was like an addiction, the more of it she had, the more of it she wanted. As Tara continued to knead her breasts, she finally remembered the reasons she came and her coherent thought returned.

"I thought you ah…" she sighed as one of Tara's hands squeezed again, "I though you wanted to do…to do some magic?" She squeaked as Tara stopped her ministrations and smirked at her. Her girlfriend's fingers moved to the buttons of her blouse.

"Magic?" she repeated, undoing one of the buttons, moving to undone the one beneath it. "Oh I do want to perform some magic baby." She breathed, each word husky and utterly entrancing, each and every syllable a spell in their own right. "Just not the kind you're thinking of." Willow suddenly realised that her blouse was completely undone. Once again Tara arched an eyebrow as she slid her hands underneath the clothing and slid it down the redhead's arms. It slid down and landed with a quiet flump on the floor, leaving Willow's pale skin to the air, save for the purple bra she was wearing.

"What…kind of magic then?" Willow asked as Tara began to kiss her neck. Tara giggled into her skin before gently guiding Willow to the bed and laying her down. She reached up and slid the robe from her shoulders so it pooled onto the floor and then seductively straddled her girlfriend.

"Oh…the kind of magic that only we can create." She began nipped down Willow's throat, past her chest towards her tummy, listening to her girlfriend's moans of ecstasy. "You know, just you and me?" Willow blinked, obviously at a loss for words as Tara unbuckled her jeans. Acting on instinct she raised her hips allowing Tara slip the jeans off and head them hit the floor.

Tara slid back up Willow's body, now clad in just her purple underwear and giggled as Willow's arms wrapped around her.

"You did this for me?" Willow asked, her voice high on the emotions she was feeling, tears brimming her vision. Tara smiled, planting a soft tender kiss on her lips.

"Just for you." She confirmed, her voice a breathy whisper. "I'm so proud of you Will. You got over your magic addiction, you're not using anymore and you've been just amazing this past week." Willow blushed and shook her head. Amazing? No, she'd only tried to help her friend.

"No I was just making sure Buffy had a friend when she needed one. I've got a lot to make up for with Buffy." She said. Tara smiled and kissed her again, this time with tongue. Willow mewled lightly as their tongues duelled before they broke apart with gasps for air.

"No, you've been incredible Willow." Tara reassured her. "And you're right, you and Buffy still need to make amends…but that can wait," a slow smile formed on her lips, "until later. Right now it's just you and me, and you're not getting away from me anytime soon Ms Rosenberg." Willow arched a brow, Tara's body was warming up and both of them could feel it as they gazed at each other.

"Oh?" Willow drawled, flicking her tongue over Tara's lips ending in another kiss. "What do you have planned Ms Maclay?" She asked. She gasped as Tara's hand slid beneath the elastic of her underwear and she arched into her at the amazing sensation.

Tara leered, as in actually leered at her, both of them caught up in their desire for one another as they locked eyes. Willow was panting as Tara stroked her with her fingers and she gave a soft moan once more as pleasure shot through her system.

"I think I have a few…spells that may interest you." Tara said and with she slid down Willow's body once more, lighting a trail of fire as she did so with her tongue. Willow hummed pleasantly but then groaned in protest as Tara's hand left her before realising her underwear had been stripped away.

She smiled broadly her hands lacing into Tara's hair and she let out a soft chuckle that quickly shifted into a moan.

…

It was early evening now, the sun was just setting in the sky as Logan and Dawn pulled into Revello Drive. Having had a quiet evening to themselves about the town, they came home to hear laughing from the back garden of the house. As they got out of the car, they glanced at each other in confusion, linking hands as well and then went around the side of the house towards the back garden.

Coming to a stop, they saw the rest of the Scoobies, minus Spike, Willow and Tara gathered in the back yard, Xander and Buffy standing at the barbeque, bickering playfully over the food as Xander held the tongs away from Buffy. Anya and Giles were laughing at the sight. Logan and Dawn moved towards the group causing Buffy to look up and see them with a grin.

"Ah, home at last I see." She giggled as Dawn blushed as Logan chuckled.

"Safe and sound." He replied. "Weren't you the least bit worried?"

"Sure I was." She answered flippantly. "But I figured being the master of Sunnydale you could just charge your subjects with treason if they tried anything." Logan threw his head back and laughed loudly as Dawn doubled over cackling as Buffy cracked up herself. Logan wiped a tear from his eye and shook his head.

"You are too much Buffy."

"I try." She grinned.

"Why isn't the garden on fire?" he teased. She glared at him, swatting his arm.

"Hey! My cooking's not that bad! Xander's cooking anyway, said he 'didn't wanna risk the house burning down.'" Dawn sniggered.

"He's concerns are justified." She replied and giggled at Buffy's blush and glare.

"I hate you." Buffy answered causing Dawn to snigger again. Logan laughed.

"What is the occasions if I may ask?" He enquired, eyeing the barbeque curiously. She looked saddened for a moment, turning to glance at her Watcher.

"Giles is leaving." She mumbled. Dawn gasped and looked at the Watcher who nodded sadly. She bit her lip, sad and slightly angry as like Buffy, she looked at Giles like a father. Him leaving was unexpected…and painful.

"Why are you leaving?" She enquired, quietly. Giles sighed and looked over the garden.

"It's time for me to move on Dawnie." He answered calmly. He looked at the Summer's sisters. "I have to take care of some things back home, in England. You two need to adjust to life without me as it is." Both of them looked at each other confused and Logan snorted at their obvious confusion. "I'm staying for two more days then I'm going."

"There's no way we can talk you out of it?" Dawn asked, feebly knowing once Giles made up his mind he couldn't be swayed.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"So this is goodbye?"

"No, I'll still be in touch, by telephone." Giles reassured her. "And I'll return if the need arises. So no it is not goodbye forever, just goodbye for now." She nodded, feeling a bit better at that and stepped towards him. Giles smiled standing up and hugged her as Dawn began shaking in his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly as Logan moved next to Buffy.

"Since the food is not ready." He said quietly, causing the Slayer to lean a bit closer so she could listen. "I'm going to check on Spike." She nodded.

"Ok. He's been asleep most of the day, so don't wake him up." He smirked, looking up at Buffy's bedroom window for a moment. He nodded to Buffy and made his way inside.

As he came round the kitchen, the front door opened and Willow and Tara came in giggling and with very flushed faces. They kissed passionately, not realising they had an audience. Logan leant against the wall, one leg bent with his foot braced on the wall and his arms folded. Tara opened one eye as she kissed Willow and noticed. She froze causing Willow to stop, frowning a bit and then she too noticed the Archangel.

Both of the Wicca's faces turned bright red, but their arms remained wrapped around each other. Logan raised an eyebrow at the expressions on their face. It was what humans would call "being caught with their hand in the cookie jar." He knew why'd they not been at the house for so long. Now the question was: to mock or not to mock?

He stayed where he was as the two witches tried to come up with an explanation and stammered a bit. He chuckled dryly.

"So how did magic practice go?" he asked casually. Both of them looked at each other for a moment before they answered.

"Yeah good, er, very good, got a lot done. Very tired." Willow managed. He laughed at how broken down her sentence was.

"Yes!" Tara added, eyes wide. "Very tired, we needed to sleep. That's why we're late?"

"Mmm hmmm." Logan pushed of the wall smirking. "Don't worry." His smirk became thoroughly evil as they sighed in relief, thinking they were in the clear. "I will not tell Buffy what kind of…_magic _you were…_performing_." Both witches blushed a very bright pick and squeaked a bit until Tara began pushing Willow outwards the kitchen, saying something about seeing the others. Logan laughed to himself at their embarrassment but could see how happy the two were.

Honestly he just couldn't resist poking fun at them.

He ascended the stairs, heading towards Buffy's room. He could smell the barbeque and realised how hungry he was. As he turned, he found the Slayer's room door open and made his way inside. He immediately regretted the action as he took in the sight of a very shirtless Spike.

"Oh!" Logan whipped around so his back was to the vampire. Spike turned around to see him and raised an eyebrow.

"Evening Logan." He greeted. Logan waved absently over his shoulder.

"Yeah evening." He offered in reply. "Good to see you up." He replied, a hand on his hip and he was gazing pointedly into the corridor. Spike chuckled dryly.

"You ain't even lookin' at me mate." Spike pointed out. Logan grunted, waving his hand over his shoulder again.

"Just tell me you've got some pants on." He stated. Spike threw his head back and laughed deeply.

"Yeah, I've got jeans on it's fine." Logan hesitated for a moment before turning around. Sure enough, Spike was wearing dark blue jeans, unusual since he usually wore black but still typical since he rarely wore anything but jeans. Logan stepped into the room as Spike turned around, limping a bit on his leg.

"How's the leg?" Logan asked, spotting it immediately. Spike shrugged.

"Stiff, sore but recovering." The Archangel smiled as looked Spike up and down. Most of the wounds were completely healed; the ones around his throat were still healing, since they were the worst. His leg would be painful for at least a week but he was on his way. "Just so we're clear, there is something you should know about Archangel blood."

"What is it?" Spike asked frowning. Logan put his hand back his hip, leaning his weight onto his right leg in a casual manner.

"The…enhancements so to speak are permanent." Spike blinked and Logan nodded slowly. "Your strength, your speed it will remain heightened. Once the initial buzz wears off, which will take at least a couple of weeks, you'll be just as strong as Buffy." Spike nodded slowly, digesting this new information.

"Ok, thought there was a catch but I thought I'd be something bad." He admitted as he picked up a black wife-beater to put on. "Anything else I should know?"

"No." Logan replied honestly. "I just thought you should know. So you are prepared for the changes."

"Have you told Buffy?"

"That one is up to you." Spike nodded again, knowing since he and Buffy were now official they couldn't keep secrets from each other.

"Ok." He then smirked after he slipped on the wife-beater. "Seems there's a party going downstairs. But you know the leg…" Spike said. Logan rolled his eyes and came forward.

"Big Bad? Tch Big Baby's more like it." Spike chuckled as Logan supported his weight.

After gingerly making their way down the stairs. The two immortals came outside and made their presence known. Buffy immediately came over to Spike, playfully scolding him as he was meant to be taking it easy. Then every one of the Scooby Gang grabbed the food, burgers, sausages, mushrooms and all other forms of food and settled down in the garden.  
They laughed and joked, Buffy and Dawn sitting with their respective boyfriends on the steps, Buffy leaning into Spike's shoulder, Dawn sitting on Logan's lap. No one mentioned Giles's leaving even though that was the real reason they were gathered in Buffy's backyard.

But despite the fact he would be leaving. All of them knew that no-matter how far away they were from each other they were family.

* * *

_Ok there you have it guys. I will update quicker this time i promise._

_I hope again i didn't offend anyone with the smut but I felt i should include it. Willow and Tara have a beautiful relationship and i was really angered by what happened to them in Season 6, this how i picture it being. Instead of breaking up, they stay together and become closer. Their relationship doesn't get the praise it deserves sometimes i think._

_Also i wish to point out i'm not a real Angel hater. I just hate Buffy and Angel he's rather selfish when it comes to Buffy in my opinon. I apologise once more i offended anyone._

_Anywhose Give me your thoughts guys. Reviews please. _


	18. Chapter 18

_I got the impression that some of you guys thought this story was ending soon. Nuh uh, not happening yet for a long time, but updates may be slower now because i'm writing two stories at once now._

_Ok just a quick warning, i worked hard to get this finished, but there's still probably some errors in there. I'm gonna reading it through it the next couple days so it may be reposted a few times. Just to warn you, don't be mad at me please._

_Anywho enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 18

Buffy, Willow and Tara sat in the dining room of the house, making a short grocery list of what they needed to get through the next couple of days. It was short ranging from bread to chocolate to soda, nothing to drastic, such enough to be able to treat themselves as well should they feel the need to.

Buffy sighed, putting down chocolate on the list, well her preferred chocolate: milk. It was smooth and left the greatest aftertaste known to man on her tongue whenever she ate it, so naturally she put it on the list. She watched as Willow put down ice cream and Tara put down raspberries.

"Can you think of anything else?" Willow asked, running her eyes down the list for a moment. Tara shook her head and Buffy shrugged.

"Nah, but I'm sure if you see anything you like, you'll just buy it anyway." Buffy mused. Both witches giggled nodding in agreement before standing up. Willow glanced at Buffy worriedly.

"Will you be ok on your own?" She asked. "Spike's condition hasn't improved much and that's worrying. His neck is worrying me." Buffy nodded in sad agreement.

"I know. I don't understand it either. He's a vampire that means he heals fast. That and Logan gave him his blood…and then some." She added on almost silently at the end. She had given Spike some of her own blood before he woke up, though no one could know that except her and Spike. "I can't explain it."

"I would suggest a spell." Tara began, "but I know how Spike feels about them and healing spells are quite hard to do." Buffy smiled gently.

"No Tara it's ok. Now go on, go get us some food." Both witches giggled again and left the dining room. A few seconds later the front door opened and then closed, signalling their departure and leaving Buffy alone with her thoughts.

It was true Spike had been recovering, but for some reason the progress had slowed down since Giles had left. He was still limping heavily and some of the injuries he had simply stopped healing or were healing much slower than they should have been. Logan had theorised or estimated at least that he should be moving without difficulty soon after Giles was gone.

But Spike was still having trouble getting out of bed, yet alone walking. With a soft sigh, she got to her feet and made her way upstairs. Dawn had already gone to school and she'd called Logan before organising grocery's with Tara and Willow so he'd be over a soon as possible, he had some things to take care at the club before coming.

Pushing open her door, she saw Spike sitting up on the bed; his head leant back against the headboard, eyes closed but still in obvious pain.

"Hey." She greeted closing the door as she came in. He opened one eye and smiled at her as she came closer.

"Hey." He scooted over and Buffy slid into bed next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He grimaced and flinched slightly, something she noticed with a heavy heart.

"How're you feeling?" She asked into left side of his neck, which was more or less healed. The right side still looked horrible with a very nasty laceration going from near his throat to just under his ear. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Dunno, thought everything was going fine but then it just stopped." He groaned a bit as he shifted to get more comfortable. "My neck's killing me." She went to move but he stopped her by tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"I'm hurting you." She protested weakly. He shook his head.

"No you're not pet. It's this side that hurts." He raised his right arm to show her. "Just stay clear of the leg yeah? That still hurts like a bitch." She glanced down at his reset leg and bit her lip, unsure what to do.

"How is it?" She mentally slapped herself for the stupid question. He'd just said that it hurt liked a bitch, so naturally it was bad.

"It's stiff and painful." Spike said quietly. "It locks up every bloody time I stand on it. I can't put any weight on it at all. My right shoulder's annoying since my neck is still healing, I can barely move that either." He growled in annoyance, an actual vampiric growl but it did little more than excite Buffy. She realised it shouldn't have done, but it did. "Here I thought I had super healing." Buffy sighed, unsure what to say to this.

Logan had already given his blood to Spike and she had snuck some of hers in as well. He should have been healing quickly but he wasn't. It didn't make any sense, none at all. He's ability to heal was already supernatural, being a vampire of the line of Aurelius would mean he was stronger than most. So why wasn't he recovering?

Coming to a decision, Buffy took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I could…I could give you some of my blood again." Spike looked at her sharply, as if trying to determine whether she was messing with him or not. He stared at her for a long moment before speaking.

"I dunno love…" he began she cut him off quickly.

"I've already given you some of my blood before Spike." She pointed out. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, when I was sleeping." He countered, very effectively the response she had in her mind. "Being awake is gonna be completely different Buffy." He replied. She frowned a little not sure how to respond.

"Spike…"

"Do you have any idea how bloody…addictive your blood is?" He demanded softly, looking her dead in the eye. He put one hand on her cheek as he looked at her. "Buffy, you're a Slayer, your blood is something I can't even begin to describe. It's like a drug pet. One taste and I'm gonna want more."

"You can control yourself Spike." She returned, covering his cheek with her hand now. "I know you can. I trust you." Their eyes met and they just gazed at each other for a long moment.

"Buffy…I've tasted Slayer blood, you know I have." She nodded, knowing about the Slayer he'd killed in the Boxer Rebellion. "It's been a long time, since I've had Slayer blood…pet I dunno if I'll be able to get enough of it. I don't wanna hurt you…"

"You won't."

"Buffy…"

"Trust me."

"I do." He stroked her cheek with his hand, his Adam's Apple dipping into his neck as he swallowed a little. "You know I do, it's me I don't trust Buffy. It's been a long time since I've had human blood. Getting a taste of yours…"

"Spike." He stopped as she looked at him fiercely. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then stop worrying about it." She ordered sternly, cupping his face with both hands now. "I know what I'm doing, I want you to do this. I want you to drink from me." He looked at her with wide-eyes. "I love you," she whispered, "so please do this, for me." He searched her face, not really knowing what for but whatever he was looking for in her expression he found it and looked down.

Buffy waited, stroking his hair behind his ears as he thought. When she was beginning to feel impatient, he finally looked up and met her gaze once more.

"You're sure?" he offered, giving a chance to back out once more. She gave a nod and he sighed. "Ok." Before she could smile, he covered her lips with his.

Acting on instinct, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Their lips moved intimately in a well-synchronised dance, matching each other's pace perfectly. She moved gently so she was straddling his lap, her elbows braced on his shoulder being careful not to hurt.

She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip and she willing allowed him entrance. She moaned quietly when his tongue caressed hers and she titled her head a bit to deepen the kiss. A surge of warmth shot through at the affection behind the kiss and she could immediately say this was the best kiss she had ever experienced in her life. Breathing in through her nose, she invaded his mouth her tongue and felt a small amount of elation as he groaned and she tasted him completely. A taste she could only describe as _Spike_.

She slowly became aware that he was unbuttoning the top three buttons of her blouse, revealing the top of her bra but nothing more, giving him more access to her neck. He pulled his lips away from hers and began to tenderly caress her throat and neck with his mouth. She tilted her head a bit and sighed heavily, her hands cradling his head, the tips of her fingers brushing the right side of his neck as they moved to do so. If he felt it or not, he didn't show it as he licked the vein in her neck tenderly.  
She found herself trembling with anticipation as Spike moved hand up to tilt her head a little bit further to the side, exposing a little more of her throat and he paused for a moment. Feeling both impatient with want and trying to keep her arousal from ruling her, Buffy nodded once and heard the unmistakable sounds of him shifting in vamp face.

Then his fangs sank sharply into her neck.

Buffy's head lulled back and she let out a loud moan of ecstasy. There was no pain, only pure, unadulterated pleasure. At the first pull of her blood, she ground her hips with his, feeling his own arousal against her and she shuddered again. A second pull and she bucked harder, panting slightly before mewling again as she ran her fingers through his hair.

This wasn't like the other vampire bites she'd experienced. Angel nearly killed her when he'd bitten her and it had been both terrifying and agonizingly painful. But Spike's bite was different. Maybe it was because they were in a different situation, she didn't know. But there was no pain and it felt right. It was almost _erotic_.

At the seventh pull of her blood, Buffy let out a final mewl of pleasure as Spike withdrew his fangs from her neck. She slumped against him, breathing heavily as he licked the wounds until they were sealed and held her for a moment. After taking a moment to compose herself, so she wouldn't try and jump him, she sat back up and let her hand travel to the side of her neck.

As Spike cleaned his mouth, Buffy brought her hand in front of her to see there was some blood staining her fingers. Making sure Spike was still engaged with wiping his jaw; she quickly put her fingers to her lips and sucked the blood from her fingers.

Then the damnedest thing happened.

It was like her taste buds went into sensory overload. Tingles rippled down her spine and her mind became giddy as something shot through her system. She couldn't describe what was happening but it felt like her entire body was on fire, was burning on the inside. And she didn't want it to stop. She let out a trembling breath, her eyes wide at the sensation, unable to believe what had just happened. Maybe her blood was something special after all.

Buffy came down from her high and smiled at Spike who licked his lips clean of blood and smiled back at her. "Thanks pet." He whispered. She smiled and kissed him again.

"No problem." She replied, cheekily. "Love you."

"Love you too." She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder, still straddling his lap as he rubbed her back in long, sensual strokes. She wasn't completely aware of the continuing tingling sensation in her neck as she simply sat content in his arms.

…

Willow and Tara grabbed the large bar of milk chocolate and put it in the baskets they were carrying in the store and ticked it from their list. Tara pointed out some of Willow's favourite, and unavailable treats causing the red head to push her playfully and the two of them giggled as they continued to pile groceries into their baskets. They double-checked the list as they walked down the aisle, trying to think if they missed anything.

As they made their way towards the checkout, Tara still had her nose in the list and wasn't watching where she was going. A second later she collided with someone and she stumbled back with a shriek. Willow whipped around as the basket Tara had been carrying clattered to the floor as the small tins and bottles of soda hit the floor. She quickly dashed over to Tara and helped the shaken witch to her feet.

"You ok baby?" she asked hurriedly, brushing Tara's hair. Her girlfriend nodded as the person she collided came towards them looking apologetic.

"Oh je suis tellement désolé ma'dame." _(I'm so sorry madam)_ He spoke. Tara tensed up, which didn't go unnoticed by Willow.

Tara sensed something amiss about this person. He was lanky, with very little muscle on him. He wasn't particularly handsome, just enough to spark interest but that was it. It was his eyes that got to her the most. They were brown, dark and filled with something thoroughly evil that she couldn't explain.

Yet it chilled her to the bone.

"Here let me help you." He offered, his southern accent coming through as he crouched down to help pick up their items as Tara did the same thing. She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before putting everything back in her basket and standing up.

"No, it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." She replied, curtly yet also politely, earning a surprised look from Willow. She had never Tara so cold towards someone before. Something was up.

"No, it was my fault my dear." The man replied, bowing his head a little. "I am new around here, still do not know my way around." Pausing for a moment, he smiled. Tara couldn't help but think how ugly it made him look. "Forgive me, my name is Maxwell." He offered.

"Tara." The brunette replied shortly once more.

"I'm Willow. Nice to meet you." The redhead finished, again glancing at her girlfriend in confusion. Tara looked at her and Willow gave her a questioning look. However she received a very subtle shake of the head and decided to leave the matter be. You're new around here huh?" She said making conversation as they turned, making their way to the checkout.

"Oui. I have only been here a few months." Maxwell replied. Tara remained quiet. This person was hiding something, she couldn't place her finger on it, but somehow she wasn't convinced he was here for a simple holiday, nor was he simply passing through. No he was here for something or _someone_.

"So what brings you here?" she asked innocently, setting the basket up next to the shop clerk, signalling Willow to do the same. She wanted to get as far away from Maxwell as possible, he gave her the creeps.

"Oh I have heard an old friend of mine is here and I wish to find him." He answered, too quickly. Her eyes narrowed just a fraction but enough for Willow to see. The red head put her guards up, sensing Tara beginning to harness some of the energies around her in preparation for a spell should the need arise. "We have catching up to do. Perhaps you have seen him?"

"A lot of people pass through here." Willow answered, her tone now short and to the point, feeling uneasy. Tara was busy sorting through her purse to the pay the clerk who was bagging their items.

"Oh you would know this man, he is not someone you forget." Maxwell replied. "You never forget how he looks: late teens, physically fit, very handsome with an excellent sense of humour. His hair especially, as silver as the moon." Tara stiffened, noticeably and Maxwell smirked victoriously. Willow realising there was something terribly wrong, began to gather energy around her like Tara had done.

"Logan." she muttered unconsciously. Maxwell grinned and nodded as Tara began sorting out the bags, quickly.

"Ah you know him!" He exclaimed, as if in surprise. "Yes, he is an old friend of mine and I wish to reacquaint myself with him. Tell me, do you know where I can find him?" Before Willow could respond, Tara grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her away.

"Come on, let's go." Tara whispered urgently. Willow nodded quickly and turned to walk away, taking one of the bags from Tara leaving Maxwell behind. He sneered at their retreat, revelling in the fact he'd rattled their cages and called after them

"It was a pleasure little ones. Give Logan my regards. Au revoir." The two witches quickly exited the shop and entered an alley that was quick way towards another street. Willow went to glance over her shoulder but Tara squeezed her hand.

"No. Don't look back, not until we get across the street." She commanded. Willow could only nod as Tara continued to walk briskly towards the road coming out into a small crowd. Fighting the urge to look, Willow kept her eyes forward as she tried to control her panic at the thought of being followed.  
Reaching the streets, they came to a stop and glanced behind them, seeing they hadn't been followed.

"Ok, who was that guy?" Willow demanded. "And why is he interested in Logan?" Tara shook her head.

"I dunno, but I seriously doubt they're friends. Something was off, his aura was so…so warped." She sighed, running a shaky hand through her hair as she clutched the bags tightly. "Come on let's get home. We can tell Logan about this when he pops over later." Willow nodded and the two witches began to walk back towards Revello Drive.

…

Logan walked into the Summer's household just as Buffy came down the stairs, looking a bit giddy. He smirked at her, putting his hands in his pockets as he watched her come down to his level and she smiled dreamily at him. He blinked as a metallic scent filled his nostrils for a moment. It was her breath; it smelled like…no, that couldn't right.

He ignored that thought and his smirk turned into a smile as he gazed at her. "You look as though you are happy." He said coolly. She nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, I think Spike's on the mend." He nodded slowly as the scent rolled of his nostrils once more. Nope it was definitely there, interesting. The question is how?

"Buffy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why is there blood on your breath?" She blushed in embarrassment obviously having forgotten his heightened sense of smell.

"Oh I um well," she sighed and glanced up at the stairs behind her before turning back to Logan. "I just fed Spike some of my blood." She admitted, he raised an eyebrow, his gaze flicking to the bite mark on her throat and she looked down for a moment. "When he finished feeding, I touched my neck and got some blood on my fingers, so I licked it off." He nodded slowly, knowing that could well be the case. There was just enough blood on her breath to be recognised so she hadn't ingested much.

"Fair enough." He answered, and then he smirked again. "Just take a breath mint, Cítil som ťa míle ďaleko." _(I could smell you a mile away) _as he finished in Slovak he waved his hand in front his nose and she scowled, swatting his arm.

"Shut up." She shot back, trying to hide a grin as she made her way into the kitchen. "It's not gonna become a habit." She heard him laugh at that.

"Good, I would be concerned if it did. We've already got one blood-sucker in this house." She had to bite back a giggle when a voice came from upstairs, curiously from the direction of her bedroom.

"Oi!" Logan cackled, sitting down on the stairs. "I heard that, ponce!" Logan just continued laughing.

"What? It's true, is it not?" There was silence for a few moments and Buffy covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She loved it when Spike and Logan bickered; there was almost no end to it. Logan was the only the one who could match Spike word for word.

And given how much Spike liked to talk, that was something.

"Not the bleeding point!" Spike's voice boomed down from the bedroom. "Now let a fella get some bloody sleep!"

"Have you not been sleeping most of this week?"

"Shut up!" Buffy came back into the foyer laughing, her work clothes folded on her arm. She was laughing loudly and sure enough. "Buffy, stop laughing!" she tried to cover her mouth as Logan lounged back against the banister.

"How is he?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Getting there, he wasn't healing properly these past few days. Not sure why, but I figured feeding him my blood would help. He was…stubborn for about thirty seconds." Logan chuckled dryly as Buffy smiled. "But I convinced him.

"Or seduced him."

"Hey!" Logan laughed again, as Buffy blushed indignantly at the fact Logan's statement was closer to the truth than he realised. "There was no seduction."

"Sure there was." She scowled and he chuckled, holding up his hands as if in surrender. "Ok, no seduction." She nodded as if in superiority and he smiled. "It's good to see you smile again." Buffy's gaze turned up the staircase as a dreamy expression formed on her face.

"It's been a while since I've smiled this much." She admitted softly. Logan's hands were clasped together, in between his legs, one resting on the stairs with the other on the floor as he listened to her. "It's that I didn't wanna have fun you know? It's just…I'm_ really _smiling now if that makes any sense?"

"It is not fake." He stated. She nodded slowly, leaning on the wall for a moment, her clothes still folded over her arm.

"Yeah and it hasn't been fake for a long time. And it's because of Spike." She beamed sheepishly as Logan half-smiled at her. He enjoyed seeing Buffy so cheerful. It wasn't too long ago that she could not smile, but now she couldn't seem to keep the grin off her face. "He brings it out and I love him for that." Logan's grin widened at her shameless admission and she pushed herself off of the wall. "Ok look now I'm gonna be late for work."

"Ok go on." He said, moving a bit so she could get passed him. She rolled her eyes and moved to go around him. He playfully tried to trip her as did so and she kicked at him jokingly before hurrying up the stairs to the bathroom.

He grinned shaking his head ruefully before heading towards the living room to sit down. He just reclined back as Buffy came back downstairs a few minutes later, fully dressed for work. She collected her bag and packing folding clothes to put in. She turned to look at him and put a hand on her hip, leaning her weight on to one leg. He raised a brow and waited for her to speak.

"Just wanted to say, Spike's asleep again upstairs. So don't wake him." He noted that the tone of her voice was almost a threat. That was slightly surprising; Buffy wasn't usually the protective type. What did concern him was the fact the threat seemed genuine. But the question was why?

"Would not dream of it." She nodded and grinned before picking her bag and gave him a quick wave before heading out the front door.  
When it closed, Logan walked up to the window and watched her walk down the road, his brow furrowed as he observed her. She had a skip in her step but he couldn't help but notice she would glance back at the house every few steps and contemplate going back. More correctly going back to Spike. That served to confuse him on a few levels; Buffy had never skipped out of work, at least to his knowledge since he had only kept a truly vigilant watch on Buffy since Giles left. Furthermore, her little display before she left had shown a level of possessiveness he had not seen in her before.

Normally he would dismiss such behaviour as simple relief for having Spike back, having seen many lovers take these actions over the course of his long life. But to merely threaten him not to wake up Spike? That was unexpected and such a sudden change that it warranted his concern. He would watch her for a while to see of these behavioural changes were permanent or a simple reaction to the stress she had been under when Spike was kidnapped.

He sat back down and lounged back into the sofa, resting the back of his head on the cushion. He closed his eyes and relaxed, just letting the air soothe him. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but Logan remained still content to wait the day out. However before long, his eyes opened as he felt two panicked aura's come up to the front door and he turned to look at the front door as Willow and Tara walked in.

Tara closed the door and leant against it, trying to calm down. Logan frowned and stood up, not making a sound. This turned out to be a mistake as Willow, whose back had been to him before, turned around and yelped the second she saw. Tara jerked up and her hands glowed for a second with magic before she realised who it was.

"By the Goddess Logan. Don't do that!" Willow exclaimed in a whisper, a hand on her chest to calm her raging heart. Logan put his hands out in a placating manner before Tara immediately turned and took the shopping they were carrying into the kitchen. Willow followed her and soon Logan could hear them whispering in the kitchen. Since they knew of his telepathy, they guessed he would read their thoughts to find out what was wrong and they were currently blocking him.

Curious and slightly worried about what was bothering them, Logan followed them into the kitchen. He came in just in time to hear Willow whispering.

"Do you think we should tell him?" she asked. Tara ran a hand through her hair, obviously undecided on the matter.

"Tell me what?" Both of them jumped and whipped around to look at him. Tara gulped at little as Willow fidgeted with her fingers as Logan stared at them pointedly. They glanced at each other before Tara took a deep breath.

"We were down at the store earlier this morning, grabbing some things for Buffy, Dawn and us and we ran into someone."

"Or more correctly he ran into you." Willow added, nervously obviously just trying to be helpful. Logan nodded slowly letting them continue.

"Well he helped me with my things and started talking to us." Tara added, walking over to lean on the kitchen table as Willow began to pace a little bit. "He was, I dunno what he was, but his aura was…warped, savage." She trailed off as Logan simply listened quietly, not wanting to interrupt them. "He just kept asking us question after question." She licked her lips and sighed. "Then he mentioned you."

"Me?" Logan repeated. Willow nodded.

"Not directly. But he described you perfectly and it freaked us out. He knows you Logan and he said you were acquainted." Logan frowned unsure what to think of this.

"Did he give you a name?" They looked at each before Tara nodded.

"Yeah but…"

"What was it?" He asked immediately. Tara wrung her hands a bit, obviously nervous of making him angry and he was slowly becoming so. His eyes were glowing with a hint of blue as she tried to form words.

"Logan…I just need to know do you know anyone who would follow you like this?" Logan rolled his neck a bit, popping the joints in annoyance as he levelled her with a pointed stare.

"No, tell me his name."

"Logan…

"His name Tara." She sighed at the obvious command in his tone. And of course she dare not argue with it. He had the natural authority she would be fool to argue with him.

"Maxwell." Logan's reaction was not what they had expected. They thought he would grow angry or he would simply laugh it off. No, what he did caught them off guard.

He froze. Plain and simply froze, going completely rigid.

Maxwell? The name repeated itself over and over in his head. Eyes wide, Logan turned away from them, looking out of the window taking a few deep breaths. Stupid, stupid he should have guessed. All the clues were there and yet he ignored them. He should've taken care of the problem as soon as possible.

He took a number of deep breaths, trying to relax but his muscles were incredibly tense now as he swallowed lightly as he attempted to collect his thoughts.

"Logan?" Tara asked quietly. "Who's Maxwell?" He closed his eyes before turning around halfway to look at them.

"Maxwell, he's an Archangel." Both witches' eyes widened in shock and newfound fear as he went on. "One of the worst recorded and the second-oldest in existence today after me."

"How old is he?" Willow asked, shakily. No wonder Logan had reacted the way he had.

"450." Logan answered. "I know that doesn't seem very old by some supernatural standards such as the vampire. But remember Archangels are not expected to live much longer than 300 years of age." He sighed in annoyance. "He is cunning, ruthless and pure evil. He is the walking embodiment of the worst traits of my kind." Tara licked her lips, looking at Logan.

"Is he really that bad?" She asked, trembling a little. Logan nodded.

"He has no qualms about killing people for simply talking to him. He slaughtered an entire pack of werewolves once for his own amusement. He hates humans, thinks you are nothing but fodder, _cattle_." He let that sink for a moment. "You two are lucky to be alive. Every other human he has spoken to, never lived to tell about it." Willow promptly slumped against the fridge and slid to floor, eyes wide as she tried to steady her breathing as Tara crouched down next to her.

"How long has he been here?" Willow wondered, obviously very shaken by this news. Tara brushed her hand through Willow's hair trying to calm her, despite feeling the exact same thing as she was: fear.

"A while." Logan answered. Ok, now she was feeling shock and anger as she turned sharply to the Archangel, her blue eyes wide and accusing.

"You knew?!" He nodded, not even trying to deny it, accepting his responsibility for his actions. "You knew there was another Archangel in Sunnydale and you didn't tell us! What the hell is wrong with you?!" His eyes flashed blue and she immediately recoiled.

"Ok. One: I did not know it was Maxwell, I only know him by reputation we have never met personally until recently." Logan spat dangerously. "Second: it's none of your business." Tara went to retort, but he stopped her with a glare. "It is _my_ business. Why? Because he is an Archangel, meaning I have to deal with the problem."

"Oh and pray tell how you're gonna deal with the problem Logan?!" She demanded, standing up and getting in his face. The usually timid witch was filled with rage, because his actions had endangered them and now they were stuck with his problem. "You haven't done so well dealing with it yet!" Logan just glared at her and for the first time in his presence, she felt afraid.

"There are only two options. Either I kill him…or I leave." Both witches looked at him with wide eyes, suddenly remembering something. Archangels were nomadic, moving around constantly to avoid each other. He'd been here for months and that's why he'd been found.

"What're you gonna do?" Willow ventured, not sure she wanted to here the answer. Logan just looked at her before turning to look out the window.

…

Dawn entered the house with a wide smile on her face as she kicked her shoes off. She hung her coat up on the hook and hurried up the stairs to go to her room. Depositing her schoolbag on the bed, she bounded back downstairs and looked into the kitchen. She frowned as she found Willow and Tara sitting at the table both of them looking very worried and shaken as she came in. Tara's head jerked up to look at her and she sighed quietly as Willow just looked at the desk.

"What's up?" Dawn asked, not sure what else to say. Both witches looked very unsure and scared and nowadays it took a lot to frighten the two of them.

"Sorry Dawn." Tara sighed as she raised her head. "Things a bit confusing right now." Dawn frowned again and folded her arms in the typical 'Summers girl is annoyed' stance.

"Oh ok. So are you gonna tell me or I am gonna have to figure it out for myself?" Willow and Tara looked at each other and the brunette sighed once more before standing up moving around the table. She motioned for Dawn to follow her and they both went upstairs and settled in the Wicca's room, both sitting on the bed facing each other. "What's going on Tara?" Dawn demanded, now thoroughly annoyed. Tara took a deep breath.

"When Willow and I went to the store this morning, we ran into someone. A Cajun tourist, he bumped into us as we were shopping. His name is Maxwell." She explained, before trailing off. Dawn raised a brow, not quite sure where this was going, but was pretty sure she didn't want to know either.

"Ok." She offered, waiting for Tara to continue.

"Well, this Maxwell knows Logan…by reputation." Tara allowed this to sink in for a moment before continuing Dawn's eyes widening slightly. "He's been following Logan for years or at least me and Willow think he has." Dawn let her mouth open a bit in surprise and got lost in thought for a moment.

"Does Logan know?" She enquired. Tara hesitated before nodding slowly. "How'd he take it?"

"You know, took it in stride as always." She replied, Dawn giggled a bit before noticing Tara's look of seriousness. "I think you should go talk to him Dawn."

"Why?" She asked confused. "He's handling it isn't he?"

"Just go talk to him." Tara pleaded, beseechingly, taking both of Dawn's hands. "I think he's more affected by it than he let on and you're the closest to him. Please Dawn," she looked at the younger girl, "talk to him before he makes a decision he can't take back." Dawn thought for a moment.

What kind of decision could Tara possibly be talking about? It didn't seem so bad that he'd do anything drastic. But maybe she wasn't reading into it enough. She and Logan had grown much closer since they started dating. Well it was much more than that.

She couldn't speak for him, but she could safely say…she loved him.

It was subtle at first; she didn't quite pick up on it. The warmth in her stomach whenever she saw him, the way she followed his every move when he entered the room. She finally realised it when she saw how hard he'd worked to heal Spike, the numerous times he checked on him before he woke up, the long hours he put into treating Spike's wounds with such zealous urgency. That was when she realised she loved him, seeing his fanatical loyalty to his loved ones and how far he would go to save them.

Giving a small smile, she looked up at Tara nodded.

"Ok, I'll talk to him."

…

Logan sat on the edge of his bed, eyes focused on the wall as he tried to clear his head and think rationally about the whole situation. Archangels always knew of each other and yet only exchanged names before they battled to the death. It was a rule; a symbolic decree meant to be a last sign of respect to whoever would lose their life. Rumours would spread and reputations were always made however and inevitably travelling Archangels would end up hearing names without seeing faces. And Logan had heard many Archangel's names in his travels, three in battle and the rest through rumours.

And Maxwell had been one of the worst names he had heard of in his long life.

Maxwell had killed two Archangels in battle and his reputation was second only Logan's in infamy. And for completely different reasons, most Archangels had no problem showing off their power, but never on innocent lives only on those who deserved it. Maxwell was different, purely evil. He enjoyed the power and was addicting to the ecstasy he got from killing anything or anyone who crossed his path. He had once slaughtered an entire village of people, simply because one of the children had spoken to him in ignorance.

Logan rubbed his face, completely thrown off of his game. He looked over at the side of the bed, his eyes focusing on the suitcase that lay open and empty on the duvet.

He had come back to his apartment and got out the suitcase, but when he did, he remembered he couldn't simply disappear this time. No, things were different now especially compared to his younger days. For one he was the Master of Sunnydale, the _de-facto_ ruler and every life in the city was his responsibility. Secondly: there was Buffy and the Scoobies the first group of true friends he'd made in the past three centuries. He'd never forgive himself for walking away now and he was pretty sure they wouldn't either.

And then there was Dawn, the most important part of the equation. Logan sighed as he thought about her. She had brought something back into his life that he'd almost forgotten about. The feelings she had awoken within him he had not felt in three hundred years. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't leave her unless she asked it of him. And he knew that she would never do that and he would never want her to either. Dawn Summers was the most important person in his life right now and he couldn't just walk away from that.

He growled to himself, punching the bed in frustration.

Life was easier when he was living the nomadic lifestyle that was common to an Archangel. Moving from place to place, never staying too long. Always on the move, seeing the wonders of the world and learning of the marvels that had taken place. Witnessing every major war in recent history, living through every atrocity committed by humanity and yet seeing the potential they held even then. Back then he was the silent guardian, waiting for the Powers That Be to give a command that he could follow, whilst relying on his cunning and power to keep himself alive until such a time came. He chuckled humourlessly.

He wouldn't change his decisions for the world but life would have sure as hell been easier if he had not have come to Sunnydale.  
A knock on the door to his apartment jarred him from his thoughts and he got up from the bed and went to door. Looking through the door viewer, he sighed seeing who was on the other side. Undoing the lock, he opened the door and smiled at Dawn who was waiting on the other side.

"Hey." She greeted, beaming widely. He grinned and moved to one side allowing her to come in. She turned to him as the door closed and planted a kiss on his lips and grinned. "Everything ok?" she asked, unsure where to start. He seemed fine, not acting any differently from normal.

"Of course, why?" He asked in reply. She shrugged.

"Tara said you were a bit shaken by something she told you." She explained. Logan closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged as he shook his head. "Thought I'd come by and check up on you."

"You mean she asked you to come and check up on me." He corrected. She grinned sheepishly in 'you got me' manner and he sighed. "All right, just let me grab us a couple of drinks and I'll tell you about it." She nodded as he went into the kitchen. She watched him for a moment before turning to go deep into his room.

She froze, her eyes fixed on the suitcase that was lying open on the bed. She felt a cold desolate feeling seep into her stomach as her eyes widened.

Dawn swallowed a little bit not sure what she was feeling at the moment. This must have been what Tara meant by drastic decision. However this person was, they had spooked Logan quite badly by the look of things. She stared at the travel case, hurt and anger beginning to well up inside her. Was he leaving? After everything that had happened he was going to just walk away? She had finally realised how she'd felt about him, realised for the first time in her life she was in love, and the man she had given her heart to seemed to walking out on her and her friends.

Feeling her anger quickly turn to rage, she turned and stormed into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?!" She spat as she came. Logan looked up at her, startled and now confused as he frowned.

"What?" was all he could say as she glared at him with hurt filled eyes.

"You heard me!" She snapped, hands on her hips as she ranted. "Did you seriously think I wouldn't notice if you left me in that room on my own?!"

"I beg your pardon?" he was completely lost, caught completely off guard by her sudden rage.

"The freaking suitcase Logan!" He closed his eyes once more and dropped his head, turning his face to the side to avoid the accusation in her eyes. He had really done it this time.

"Oh." Dawn's mouth opened, further incensed by the tone of his voice.

"Oh?" she repeated, incredulously. "Oh?! That's all you have to say?! I come here and find you've got a suitcase out, as if you're ready to leave. What the hell am I supposed to think?!" She yelled at him and he grimaced, feeling cornered for the first time in his life. Under normal circumstances he would thrall his way out the situation, but he respected Dawn too much to do that to her.

"Dawn, I'm not sure what you want me to say here…" he began, but she cut him off aggressively and decisively.

"How about a freaking explanation?!" She demanded, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Why the hell are you leaving?!"

"I'm not leaving Dawn." He answered, holding out his hands to placate her. She shook her head with a cynical laugh.

"Of course you're not." She sneered, sarcastically. "That's why there's a damn suitcase on your bed." She shook her head. "Who the hell is this Maxwell guy anyway? Why's he got you so spooked?" She enquired. Logan growled in annoyance, he was going to kill Tara.

"It is complicated Dawn. Not something you want to know…"

"No it's something I need to know!" She shrieked at him. "This guy 's got so you spooked that you're gonna up and leave. Sorry, but I'm not just gonna sit by and watch my first boyfriend walk out on me because of some guy who's been following him for a few years." Logan licked his lips, trying to think of a way to tell her this without frightening her. If she knew Maxwell was an Archangel…

"Dawn, it is not that simple." He tried.

"The hell it isn't!" She screamed at him, angry tears cascading down her cheeks as he tried to explain. Now Logan really hated himself, not only was he causing her pain but also now she was crying. And he was the cause of it. "Explain to me, explain just what makes this guy so frigging dangerous to be around." She challenged him, folding her arms. Logan ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Dawn if I told you…"

"Stop treating me like a child damn it!" She shouted at him. Okay, now Logan was pissed off too.

"I'm trying to protect you, si dráždi ženu!" _(You irritating woman!)_ He finished in Slovak, not wanting to curse in English, because it would've come much worse.

"Tie hajzle!" _(You bastard!) _She cursed back at him in the same language. Damn, he'd forgotten how quickly she picked up the Slovak language and he put his hands out to try and placate her once more. "You know what? Save it!" She spat, turning on her heel and stalking towards the door, unable to keep the tremor from her voice anymore. "If you wanna leave then fine! Go ahead! You're just like everyone else when Buffy was brought back! Leave poor little Dawn on her own whilst we deal with other problems! Go to hell!" She screeched at him as she yanked the door open.

"Dawn!" he went go after her. "Dawnie! Wait!" She slammed the door shut before he could after her and stalked down the corridor, tears streaming down her face as she made her way home.

Logan snarled punching the door, trying to figure out how he was going to fix this mess. Rubbing his eyes, unable to think, he grabbed his leather jacket from the coat rack and threw it on before stepping out of the room. He needed a drink.

…

About an hour later, Logan was sitting at a bar with a glass of brandy in front of him as he absently scratched the paint job on the surface. The bartender watched him cautiously as he picked up his glass and took a swig of it before setting it down again.

"Rough day man?" The barkeeper asked. Logan snorted derisively and looked at him.

"What gave it away?" He enquired darkly. The man shrugged absently as he wiped down a few glasses.

"You've the look in your eyes." He murmured. "The look that says you just wanna forget." Logan chuckled darkly, picking up his glass again.

"I do not want to forget. I just want to fix it." he clarified. The bartender nodded and moved away from him.  
The glass was halfway to his lips when Logan's senses alerted him and he froze while his eyes narrowed.

That cold dark feeling crept through his body like a hunger, screaming to be sated. Unlike the other times, where he had fought against its embrace, this time he welcomed it with open arms and allowed it to flow through. The voice was back, calling for him to take what was his at whatever cost. For the first time, the voice was welcome as it chanted in his head.

_Kill him take it. Give in the power is yours. Just take it!_

He slowly turned his gaze around to glance over his shoulder a malicious smirk forming on his face, anticipating the inevitable conflict.

"Barkeep?" the man looked up at him and Logan's deadly stare settled on him causing him to gulp nervously. "You have insurance on this place, right?" The man frowned, confused at the question but slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well good." Logan drained his brandy and set the glass down. "Because you're going to need it." As he finished speaking, his eyes shifting from grey to a lethally bright piercing blue, causing the human to step back with a gasp of terror. Then a sudden shrill yelp caught their attention, Logan keeping his eyes on the forward the smirk still on his face.

Standing at the entrance of the bar, looking completely menacing was Maxwell. His own malevolent cyan eyes fixed on Logan's back as he took a few steps into the bar, the woman at his feet scrambling past him with a whimper of fear and running out into the street as black storm clouds began to form in the formerly bright blue skies.

"Out!" Maxwell commanded, his voice booming around the club as Logan slowly turned around to finally look at him. The humans all began scurrying out of the building, the bartender flipping the sign so it read closed from what appeared out of terrified instinct. Logan snickered sinisterly as the last few people exited the bar, leaving the two beings in the bar, facing each other.

Maxwell's hands slowly curled into fists, as Logan just remained calm, gazing at him coolly as the moments ticked away. As the Archangels remained gazing at each other, thunder boomed overhead as the heavens themselves braced for the clash.

* * *

_There you have it guys. I've already begun work on the next chapter, shouldn't be long till it's up. well hopefully._

_What's your thoughts guys? let me know, reviews please..._


	19. Chapter 19

_I finished this before i went to work, so i didn't have time to check it thoroughly. Again it'll probs be reposted a few times. _

_Major violence and blood in this chapter, consider yourselves warned._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 19

"So two Archangels meet in battle for the first time in over one hundred years." Maxwell mused, as Logan draped his arms across the bar gazing at him calmly, not looking to say a word. "What do you think mon ami?"

"I am not your friend."

"You knew it end up like this eventually."

"Of course, it always does." Logan answered coolly, his blue eyes glowing menacingly as Maxwell took a step down from the steps so he was on the same level as Logan. He stood at the far end of the club, as Logan remained sitting at the bar. The two stared at other as another loud clap of thunder boomed around them and lightning caused the room to light up brightly for a split second before dimming down. "The other three Archangels said exactly the same thing…" a dark grin formed on his face as his voice became husky, almost exotic but with an extremely sinister edge to it, "right before I killed them."

"Bragging will not save you this time." Maxwell retorted, flexing his hands. Logan still had not moved an inch, his eyes boring a hole right through the other Archangel as the Cajun eyes glared right into his skull. If looks could kill, both of them would be dead. "Not from me."

"Bragging? Who said I was bragging? I am just stating fact." Logan raised his head in a smug manner, his confidence flowing over each of his movement, which were laced with a lethal elegance. "If you honestly think this confrontation will turn out any differently, feel free to come on and try it. I just wanted you to know what you are dealing with." Maxwell's eyes twitched a bit, the cyan glow to them becoming brighter as another flash illuminated the room, followed by another loud rumble.

"The two Archangels I killed died begging for their lives." He drawled arrogantly.

"Yes but they were not me." Logan cut off his boasting before he could really get going. "And I am far beyond them. Do you truly believe that you can succeed where _three _others failed?" Maxwell smiled, licking his lips sadistically.

"And do you think that you can kill me, when two others failed?" he returned just as coolly. Logan hummed in a malicious manner, still not moving his relaxed position against the counter.

"Oh I know I can. The question is: what will it take to convince you?"

"I think you've gone soft mon ami." Maxwell stated, taking a step forward but once again Logan made movement and gave no sign of fear or desperation. "Spending so much time with humanity, with le bétail." _(The cattle) _"You have lost your instincts."

"Oh you think so?" Logan answered, not provoked, not losing his cool and Maxwell felt his frustration begin to rise. Logan's arrogance knew no bounds it seemed. "Then tell me, how have I survived this long?"

"Luck." Logan grinned tauntingly.

"So you think my life is yours for the taking? Hmm?" Maxwell nodded, a similar lethal smirk forming on his face as the thunder clapped again as the lightning flashed once more. "Well then, Maxwell, why don't you come and _take_ it?"

As soon as Logan finished speaking, the heavens opened and rain began battering the windows loudly. The wind howled outside savagely as the two of them glared at other, Logan's hand clenching into a fist, his knuckles cracking ominously as neither of them moved for a long moment. It seemed both of them were waiting for the other to make the first move. The floorboards creaked, the windows groaned as the wind howled outside and the downpour grew heavier and heavier.

"Very well Logan, time to die." Logan's eyes snapped a bit wider as Maxwell spoke and the Cajun threw out his hand.

Logan rolled to side so quick the human eye couldn't follow it just a massive dent just appeared in the bar with a snap. Rising onto one knee, Logan swept his hand across his body and one of the barstools rocketed towards Maxwell, who just barely managed to spin to the side. The other Archangel pointed towards one of the tables and then jerked his hand in Logan's direction, sending the massive object towards him.

Logan jumped up, flipping over the table and landed on his feet and flung his arm out. This time Maxwell flew backwards into the wall with a loud thump and he slumped to the floor as Logan advanced forward. The pain passed quickly as the Cajun quickly retaliated with a telekinetic blast of his own, causing Logan to spin off his feet and smash onto the ground with a grunt. The silver-haired teen snarled, sending another chair at Maxwell, who swept his hand in a blocking motion, sending into one of the banisters where shattered into numerous pieces.

Seizing the shards with his mind, Maxwell sent them hurtling at Logan, who ducked and spun away just in time to avoid them. As he rose to his feet however, Logan was sent flying back by a bright burst of magical energy and crashed into selves that held the numerous glasses and liquors and he fell to the ground, out of sight behind the bar.

Maxwell chuckled darkly, approaching the bar at a measured pace, a slight swagger to each and every one of his movements. "Is that all you have?" he challenged, sweeping both arms out in a dramatic gesture.

There was no reply, save the sounds of glass cracking under the movements of Logan and the sound of his limbs brushing along the floor.

"It is just as I thought Logan. You are all hype. You make all these claims about your power but when it comes down to it, you simply cannot back them up." He cackled maniacally, throwing his head back. "You are supposed to be the Left Hand of God, so come. Show me why you hold this rank. Or perhaps you will simply surrender your life to me?" He drawled as he took a few more steps forward.

That turned out to be a mistake.

As soon as he was near the bar, a red sphere of power smashed through the wooden counter and connected with his chest in a loud burst of sound. With a yell, Maxwell careened into the floor, scraping along the wood until he hit the stairs. He got to his feet, looking at the bar with wide-eyes just as Logan vaulted over it, rolling his neck and his eyes glowing a bright cyan colour as he advanced towards him menacingly.

"You talk too much." Logan spat at the Cajun, as he cracked the joints in his neck and shoulders. "I am going to enjoy watching you die!"

As Maxwell straightened up, Logan took a couple of running steps before leaping up and delivering a vicious haymaker to his face. Blood spurted from Maxwell's mouth, before Logan kicked him in the chest. Maxwell swung back but his attack was caught effortlessly as his opponents simply jabbed him in the face before taking a firm grip on his arm with both hands and hurling him into a wall.

Logan seized him by the throat and punched him round the face with tremendous force. Maxwell quickly recovered quickly sinking his fist into Logan's side just powerfully, causing him to double over in shock and pain. He then uppercutted him in the chin causing him to stagger back a bit before thrust kicking him in the chest. Logan stumbled before he fell onto his back and Maxwell quickly jumped on top of him.

Even from his mounted position, Maxwell was only able to get two decent blows in before Logan fought back. Logan nailed him with two solid hooks round the face before planting both feet on his chest and shoving back. Logan quickly leapt onto his feet from the ground and spun round, his foot lashing Maxwell around the face. The Cajun spun once in the air and landed on the ground before the point of the silver-haired teens foot once drove into his gut sending him onto his back.

Maxwell clambered to his feet as Logan towered over him menacingly, blood dripping from his lips before he leapt at Maxwell once again.

…

Buffy reached the front door of home, feeling a strong sense of relief and warmth flow through her as she took out her key. Her entire shifted had been occupied with thoughts of Spike, hoping her blood had done the trick, hoping he would up and moving by now. More importantly she had wanted to just walk out of work and come back home to lie in his arms, more so than usual.

She paused for a moment, reflecting on that with a frown. While she had always thought it was nice to be lying in Spike's arms, the fact she had thought about a bit for so long at work worried her. It had never made her feel bad like it had today, she had literally yearned to be in Spike's embrace and that worried her. If she were to say it was because she was glad he was back, that would be a lie.

Shaking her head, she went to open the front door only to have it opened for her. She gasped slightly to see Spike leaning casually against door, a smirk on his face as he gazed at her. He was dressed in his typical clothing, though they were blue jeans instead of black and a black t-shirt and his eyes were playful as if he were a husband welcoming his wife back from a day out.

"Hello love." She giggled and planted a kiss on his lips moving past him into the house. She put her stuff down and turned to him as he closed the door.

"You're up." She breathed. He smiled and turned to her fully. She noticed he still had a barely noticeable limp, which was a good sign. She smiled and stepped forward.

Spike was surprised by the force behind her embrace, it was tight and unyielding but he didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her to him. She tucked her head into the crook of his throat so she was breathing on his neck. It sent a soft tingle down his spine and let out a soft moan of approval. She snuggled closer, not letting go of him, in fact her grip seemed to tighten.

Just as she breathed on Spike's neck, a tingle went down her spine and she sighed contently, hearing Spike's soft noise of approval. The warmth she had been looking forward to when she got was finally sweeping through her and she wanted more. She tightened her hold on her vampire, snuggled closer to him and nuzzling the muscles of his neck. After standing like that for a long moment, she pulled back and smiled at him again.

"What was that?" He asked, genuinely confused. His ribs hurt slightly from her embrace and it trouble him.

"I missed you." She pouted and he chuckled, checking the clock before putting an arm round her shoulder.

"It's only been a few hours pet." He pointed out. Her arm went around his waist and they headed into the living room and sat on one of the sofas. She leaned her head on his shoulder and curled up next to him.

"I know, but it felt longer." He snorted and nudged her gently.

"And you call me a sap." He teased. She swatted his arm playfully.

"You are."

"Well so are you."

"Am not.

"Am too." She giggled and dropped a kiss onto his shoulder.

"Ok so I am, sue me." He laughed and planted a kiss on the top of her head and they stayed like that for a few moments. As they sat there in bliss, they heard the front door open and close. They didn't bother moving; they didn't care who saw them.

Well, not until they heard quiet sobs and sniffs coming from the foyer.

Breaking apart the two looked up to foyer and to their dismay they saw Dawn leaning against the door, head down with tears streaming down her face. To her credit, they were mostly silent aside from the odd sniffle and hiccup. She didn't look up as Buffy stood from the sofa and cautiously began to approach her. Spike remained where he was, looking concerned and heartbroken. He hated it when Dawn cried, one: because he didn't like seeing her cry and two: she had a bad tendency to ruin his shirts with her tears.

"Dawnie?" The younger Summers head snapped up to see her sister standing in the doorway to the lounge. She hurriedly began trying to wipe her tears away, but to no avail as more kept coming. Buffy gently caught her wrist and Dawn just plain collapsed against her sister, the sniffles coming back full force as Buffy wrapped her arms around the girl and led her into the living room.

She sat her little sister down next to Spike and knelt in front of her so she could look her over. Dawn's eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were pink with tear streaks all the way down them. The light pink eyeliner she'd put on was running down her face as well as Buffy reached up and brushed her hair from her face. Dawn turned her head away a little, looking a bit sheepish and she gulped and hiccupped a bit as her older sister and favourite vampire looked over her. She folded her hands in her lap, unsure what else to do.

"No offence, bit." Spike said, his voice soft yet serious. "But you look terrible." She was able to let out a single laugh at this, liking the fact he could do make her laugh despite how upset she was.

"Jeeze, blunt much Spike?" She blabbered back. He smiled and run his hands through her hair.

"I try." Buffy reached up and touched Dawn's cheek and turned her face round so she could look at her.

"What's wrong?" She enquired gently; curious as to why Dawn was so upset. She hadn't seen Dawn cry for a while now so it must have been something to distress her this much. Dawn lowered her eyes a bit sheepishly once more, her eyes finding a point off to the side to focus on, so she wasn't looking at Buffy.

"Me and Logan. We had a fight." She answered simply. Buffy sighed as Spike gently draped his arm over Dawn's shoulder and she put her head on his shoulder.

"How bad was it, pet?" He asked as Buffy gazed at her sister sympathetically. In some relationships, the first fight would often be the worst one.

"Really bad." Dawn answered. Buffy covered Dawn's hands with her own and rubbed them soothingly.

"What happened?"

Dawn took a deep breath and launched into the morbid tale. She explained how Tara had told her about Logan's reaction to hearing about Maxwell and that she needed to talk to him. She explained how she had found him in his apartment with a suitcase out and that she'd shouted and screamed at him but he wouldn't tell her what was going on. All the while, Buffy and Spike just listened and let her get it out of system. Buffy felt a little angry at Logan's actions and she saw them as kind of heartless and insensitive especially concerning her sister. Though this could've simply been played off as her being the loyal and protective older sister. Spike, being Spike, quickly began thinking that there was something else going on here and he was deep in thought as Dawn concluded her tale, fresh tears falling down her cheek.

"That son of a bitch." Buffy growled standing up, putting her hands on her hips. "How could he do that?" Spike sighed as Dawn hiccupped a bit.

"Buffy, don't. I don't think I shoulda shouted at him. I just got so mad." She counted meekly. She realised she kinda acted like a brat towards Logan and felt a little guilty. Buffy was having none of it.

"Oh no Dawn, don't you start the 'it was all my fault' gig. Logan's the one at fault here not you." She was about to go on.

"Buffy…" she stopped and looked at Spike who was gazing at the rug in contemplation. "Don't jump to conclusions just yet. Remember Dawn said she just saw the suitcase." He turned to the younger girl and asked gently. "Was there anything in it?" She shook her head.

"No." She mumbled and Spike frowned.

"If Logan wanted to leave, he woulda done months ago pet." He pointed out to both of them. "Remember he offered to stay to help us. He's also the bloody ruler of the this town." He ran a hand over his gelled hair. "He can't walk away from that, nor would he. And he wouldn't walk away from us either." He smiled a bit.

"Then what's going on?" Dawn wailed, suddenly as Buffy looked plain lost now as Spike had done that annoying thing of his where he turned out to be right. "Why's he so spooked?!"

"I dunno, but I think we're missing something." Spike answered. Just as he finished talking a loud clap of thunder caused the three of them to jump suddenly. A flash of lighting lit up the sky for a moment as the three of them turned to look out the window. Spike frowned as Dawn lowered her head again whilst Buffy scratched her head, obviously confused. They heard the sounds footsteps and saw Willow and Tara enter the room, both of them looking a bit puzzled as they looked out the window as well.

Another loud thunderclap echoed and then rain began battering against the window and the wind started screeching outside. The four girls looked at each other as Spike thought for a moment. He hadn't smelt the salt in the air; the rain had come out of nowhere.

"It wasn't supposed to rain today." Willow said, unsure what else to say in such an awkward moment. Tara noticed Dawn and went over to her, sitting next to her and stroking her hair.

"Didn't go well with Logan did it?" She asked knowingly. Dawn shook her head and Tara sighed. "Did he tell you about Maxwell?" Again Dawn shook her head as Buffy looked at Spike helplessly. But Spike picked up on Tara's tone, the reluctance to speak and he turned to her.

"Do you know something Glinda?" She looked at him sharply and blinked.

"What?"

"About this Maxwell? Is there anything you can tell us?" Tara looked down and fidgeted as Willow swallowed a bit nervously.

"Um…well…not really?" Spike rolled his eyes and pointed outside just as another lighting bolt ripped down from the clouds before there was another deep rumble, the rain pounding on the glass.

"This storm isn't natural, it's a bleeding reaction to something or someone." When all the girls looked at him in confusion he went on. "Tara you know something and don't try to deny it. And if it's what I think it is, judging from this storm then I know exactly why Logan even considered leaving." Tara gulped a bit before answering.

"Logan…Logan said that M-Maxwell was a-an Archangel." You could have heard a pin drop in the stunned silence that followed her statement. Buffy's mouth hung open, as Dawn felt even more guilt-ridden realising what Logan's statement about protecting her had meant now. Spike closed his eyes and dropped his chin.

"I knew it." He growled, looking out of the window. "According to the stories this only ever happens when…" he trailed off but Tara finished for him.

"When two Archangels fight to the death." Everyone save Spike who simply nodded gravely, snapped their eyes to Tara. Dawn's were wide and fearful as Buffy quickly turned into Slayer mode. Willow looked a bit unsure, not sure what else they could do.

"Then what're we waiting for?!" Buffy demanded, marching over to the weapon's chest. "We've got to help him." She threw open the chest and reached into it to withdraw a sword. As she did so, a gentle hand caught her wrist and she glanced up at Spike. To her dismay, he shook his head regretfully.

"Sorry, pet but we can't." She blinked, breathing heavily as Willow and Dawn looked incredulously at him as he stroked her wrist with his thumb.

"Why not?!" She exclaimed.

"Because this is not our fight Buffy." Tara answered reluctantly. "Saving the world is one thing, but we can't interfere with this. We've just got to wait and pray that Logan is the one who walks away. We can't get involved." Buffy dropped her head defeated but Dawn looked between absolutely scandalised.

Were they being serious? They were just going sit there and do nothing while Logan was out there fighting with another Archangel? And there was a chance he could…she fought the bile rising in her throat at the thought as she stood up sharply.

"You can't be serious." She demanded. Tara wouldn't look at her as Spike lowered his hand from Buffy's arm. She shook her head angrily and before anyone realised what she was doing, she was opening the front door, the wind blowing in the water spray when she did so. "We're taking about Logan!" She tore out of the front door hearing Spike yell after her.

"No! Wait! Dawn!" She didn't pay them any heed as she sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her down the street, not sure where she was going exactly but knew where her destination was.

Logan, she was going to find Logan.

…

Maxwell stumbled back once again, spitting some blood onto the floor and looked up. His eyes went wide as he saw Logan sprinting along the guard rail before he leapt up and placed his foot on the wall before pushing off of it and nailing him with a vicious spin kick. Going into a crouch, Maxwell recovered from the blow enough to kick out Logan's legs from under him. The silver-haired Archangel caught himself on one hand and swung his leg out to send Maxwell back into a table, causing it to flip over with a crash.

Hopping up, Logan leapt up and came hurtling down towards Maxwell, pulling his fist back. The Cajun was able to quick roll out of the way as Logan's fist imploded into the wood, causing it to splinter, his hand sinking into the newly made dent in the floor. He yanked his fist out and blocked Maxwell's kick but failed to block the knee to the face. Logan shook his head and ducked a wild swing before slapping Maxwell's follow-up attack and then grabbing his arm.

He was promptly elbowed in the head and found himself in an arm lock. Before he could struggle his way out of it, Maxwell yanked back and dislocated his shoulder with a vile crack. Logan roared in pain but nonetheless, used the mangled limb to hurl Maxwell back. His arm dangling awkwardly by his side, Logan launched a barrage of kicks against Maxwell before tripping him and sending him crashing to the floor with vicious crescent kick.

As Maxwell struggled up, Logan took hold of his arm and jerked it back into its socket. He grunted a bit at the crack it made along with the sudden pain but rolled his shoulder once before settling his eyes back on Maxwell.

"I expected more of a challenge with all your talk." He drawled sardonically, beginning a slow measured walk around Maxwell who was now on his feet, wiping the blood from his jaw, more dribbling down from his lip and from a point on his head. Logan himself had a nasty gash over his eye, blood dripping down into his vision slightly. "How disappointing." He continued to pace calmly, almost arrogantly seeing as he was in complete control.

"I haven't even begun to fight yet." Maxwell spat back, cracking his neck in frustration. The fight was not going as he had hoped. He was sure the confrontation with Logan's human friends would have unnerved the silver-haired teen to the extent where he could be defeated easily. But in fact, it had just simply served to enrage him further. Maxwell needed to turn this around and quickly. Logan's power was far beyond his own, simply due to the age difference of one hundred and fifty years. However he still had a card left to play, but this was not the place.

"Uh huh." Logan responded, tauntingly, his cyan eyes glowing ominously as he continued to pace methodically around Maxwell. "Trust me, you need to step up your game if you actually hope to kill me." Moving faster than any eyes could follow, Logan appeared in front of Maxwell and delivered a palm thrust into his chest sending flying through one of the pillars. Maxwell was able to roll up onto one knee as Logan charged him once more.

Raising his head, Maxwell was able to bring both arms up in time to block the running punt Logan was about to land on his chest. Shifting his grip onto his opponent's heel, Maxwell threw him up into the air. With incredible agility, the silver-haired Archangel back-flipped once and landed on his feet, but was quickly knocked back off his feet by a vicious back kick to the chest. Using his incredible reflexes once more, he caught himself on his hands, much to Maxwell's shock.

Logan sprung right back up onto his feet and spun round, catching the Cajun round the face with a kick. Maxwell lurched to the side a bit as Logan jumped, spinning anti-clockwise to launch a powerful roundhouse kick to the jaw. To finish off the combination, he levelled Maxwell with final sidekick to the torso, sending him careening back. Maxwell staggered and his head snapped up.

Growling a Latin word, he thrust his hand out and an orb of red energy smashed into Logan. Flipped dramatically onto his front, Logan grunted, gritting his teeth against the sudden shock. Sensing another surge of power, he pushed himself up as another sphere of magical power exploded onto the ground. Flying back a bit and landing on his feet, Logan quickly dived behind a pillar and straightened up, his back against the wall.

From his hiding place, he heard Maxwell cackle. "So you have turned to hiding have you? A sign of a truly cowardly Archangel." Logan scoffed, spitting out some of the blood in his mouth. Both Archangel's were pretty roughed up, Maxwell's white shirt was stained with red and Logan's hand had blood dripping from his fingers, both of them however ignored the pain. "You and I both know hiding won't save you." Before Logan could respond, another orb tore through the word and grazed his face, just above the eye. He let out a short yell, shaking his head a bit, before jumping out from behind the pillar.

Maxwell smirked victoriously as Logan writhed a bit where he was standing, shaking his head, which was smoking from just over his right eye. Muttering the Latin word one more time, he pulled his arm back dramatically and made a hurling motion, a silvery sphere of energy surging towards Logan. Just as it was about to make contact, Logan whirled around, both hands coming across his body.

Maxwell's eyes widened almost comically as Logan caught the sphere before it could make contact with him. Logan brought his arms back around, holding ball of magic in both hands as it fluctuated and shimmied in his hands. Logan licked his lips evilly, blood oozing down the side of his face and tensed. With a movement so quick Maxwell couldn't even prepare for it, Logan threw one hand out sending the sphere back towards its conjurer. Maxwell roared in shock as it collided with him and he went flying towards the wall.

The brick and cement smashed to pieces under the force of the impact, sending Maxwell hurtling into the fierce rainstorm outside. As he splashed onto the road outside, the lightning flashed and the thunder roared as the rain pelted the ground outside. Shaking his quickly soaking hair from his eyes, Maxwell looked up as the downpour caused something akin to waterfall in the new hole in the wall, which he had created.

From his position outside, he barely make out the inside of the bar anymore and he straightened up his body tensing both in pain and to his horror, fear. He swiped at his eyes trying to keep the water from them as he stared at the gaping gap in the wall.

Then he could almost make out the advancing form of Logan as he watched. Gulping a bit, realising for the first time just what he was up against, Maxwell took a couple of steps back as Logan came out through the hole, parting the small waterfall that had been inadvertently created by their conflict. Logan hopped down onto the pavement with small splash, the puddle he landed lapping at his boots as he took a couple more steps forward, gazing menacingly at Maxwell, the cyan colour of his eyes growing brighter and brimming with murderous intent.

…

Dawn ran for all she was worth, tearing down the sides of the street in her desperate search for Logan. The rain had soaked her clothes through and the droplets of water were curling under her chin as she pelted across the road and stopped unsure of where to go next as she looked frantically up and down the street she was standing in.

She had been following her gut this whole time but was now completely lost. She somehow knew that Logan wouldn't be at his apartment and neither would he be at the club, meaning he was out and about the town. And if she knew Sunnydale like she did, then he was almost certainly involved in a fight.

She looked down her, chest heaving as she wiped her eyes from the downpour of the rain, her breathing sending out sprays of water across the air, the rain was that heavy. She was feeling both terrified and guilt-ridden. She needed to find Logan and apologise for how she'd acted since now she knew the whole story. But she also knew there was a possibility that he was fighting that other Archangel and she was terrified that she would never get the change to see him again or to tell how she felt.

She closed her eyes trying to steady her breathing before the sounds of wet footsteps approaching her at a fast pace caught her attention.

"Dawn!" She looked up to see both her sister and Spike running towards her. She sighed as Buffy caught her by the shoulders and stared at her sternly as Spike put his hands on his hips, his duster billowing in the harsh wind. "What the hell are you thinking?!" Buffy demanded over the rain as the lighting flashed once more.

"I wasn't thinking!" Dawn snapped back over the ruthless thunderclap that soon followed. "I just needed to find Logan that's all!"

"That's all?" Spike answered, firmly but tenderly as approached her. "What if he's fighting that Archangel bit what then?" Dawn's eyes widened a bit at the thought, even though she'd already thought of it and looked down before levelling him with a glare.

"Well somebody had to freaking help him!" She spat. Spike growled angrily, glaring back at her.

"And if you get yourself killed in the process, do you honestly think…" He stopped, his nostrils flaring and he looked to his right, eyes wide. Both Summers girls looked at him as he snarled in a vampiric manner, both fists clenched.

"What's wrong Spike?" Buffy enquired cautiously. He swallowed a bit and looked back at her.

"Looks we found Dawn just in time. They're just down there." He informed. Dawn tried to push past Buffy, but her sister caught and gave her a pointed stare.

"No! We can't go down there." Buffy growled. Dawn glared at her incredulously.

"We can't stand here and do nothing!" She retorted bitingly. Spike sighed as the sisters scowled at each other and he looked back at them.

"Knock it off!" He said with such authority that both of them looked at him sharply, eyes wide. "Arguing now won't do any good." They both looked down sheepishly, nodding and conceding his point. "Besides we're here now. Might as well go and see if he needs a hand. Even though it goes against every bloody ounce of common sense we have and breaks every frigging rule written in the demonic rulebook."

"There's a rulebook for demons?" Buffy asked, unable to help herself.

"Not anymore by the sounds of things." Spike retorted. "It's just become obsolete." Buffy sighed and turned to her sister.

"Don't do anything unless I say so." Dawn nodded reluctantly as Spike jogged down the round and they followed, the bleached blond leading them towards the battle.

…

Logan's hands flexed lethally as he stepped forward, the rainwater streaming down his pale face as he stalked towards Maxwell, like a predator. Maxwell assumed a defensive stance as his opponent drew closer. Logan chuckled dryly as he noticed this, shaking his head quietly.

"It's ironic really, when I see what you have become." He said, almost sadly. "Your ancestor Michael shared the same views I do. He saw the potential in humanity, yet _you_ would see them destroyed." Logan sighed sorrowfully. "I pity you." Maxwell's eyes widened with fury and he almost snarled.

"Pity me?!" He spat, enraged. Logan just blinked very slowly, showing he meant what he had said. "Your pity will do you no good when you're dead! Kuolla!" _(Die!)_ Logan shook his head.

He casually blocked Maxwell's punch and delivered one of his own, forcing the Cajun to his knees. Straightening up, but still on knee, Maxwell went for another punch, but Logan was quicker, bringing fist down hard onto his cheek. Maxwell tried once again but Logan brutally struck him again and he dropped onto all fours with groan. Logan just gazed at him passively.

Managing to straighten up again, Maxwell went for a fourth punch but this time Logan caught his arm. He gave it a brutal twist and Maxwell threw his head back with a yell of pain, but Logan quickly seized his throat causing the yell to become a strangled choke. Logan lifted Maxwell bodily with one arm, clutching his throat in a vice grip. Maxwell struggled vainly against the hold, legs flailing in the air and hands groping at Logan's wrist who simply tightened his grip.

"Struggle all you want. It's over." Logan stated huskily as he watched calmly as the Cajun continued to try and get out of his death grip, clawing at the fingers squeezing around his windpipe. Darkness began to seep into his vision as his hands began to slowly droop to his side, life beginning to leave his body.

"Logan!" Logan's head snapped around, instinctively letting go of Maxwell. He dropped unceremoniously to the floor, choking for air and massaging his throat as he scrambled back. Logan's eyes widened as he saw Dawn, Buffy and Spike standing on the pavement watching with wide-eyes. Dawn's were fixed on him as he gazed at her surprised, elated and yet angry that she was there.

"You shouldn't be here." He said calmly, turning back towards Maxwell, who was still clutching his throat trying to get air into his lungs. "Go home, now."

"No. I'm not going anywhere Logan." She shouted back tearfully. "I'm staying right here." He looked back her, touched but irritated by her words. "I know we've gotta talk but…"

"Dawn now is not the time." He pointed out, as she let her emotions get the better of her. "Go home. Now. I'll find you there." He turned back around again, preparing to finish the fight.

"And I said I'm not going anywhere!" He whirled around and shouted back her.

"I'm not asking you Dawn!"

"I'm staying right here!" She shouted back, begging him to let her be there for him, even though it could be the last time she could see him. He growled and turned his attention to Buffy.

"Take your sister home now!" Buffy flinched at the sharpness of his tone but decided it wouldn't wise to argue and went to move towards her sister.

"Oh come now mon ami." Logan's eyes shot back to Maxwell who was on one knee as he chuckled evilly. "Why send them away?" Maxwell's eyes gleamed dangerously. "When they can have the pleasure of seeing you lying dead at me feet." Suddenly with the sounds of a swirling wind, Maxwell vanished, just plain and simply vanished.

Logan's eyes widened for a split second, before he was sent crashing to floor by a vicious right hook, landing with a loud splatter on the wet concrete as the rain continued to pour down. Quickly rising to his feet, he looked around rapidly, not seeing any sign of Maxwell. He suddenly grunted out of shock as he felt a foot smash into his back and he stumbled forward. For a split second, he noticed Maxwell to his right and swung wildly. His fist simply seemed to pass through the air the Cajun had previously occupied. Logan heard him chuckle through the air.

"Having trouble, mon ami." Logan tried to steady his breathing, realising the monumental had shifted. Maxwell had been holding out on him, he was using his unique Archangel gift that he had been born with. But the question was: what was it?

_It's not the ability to become invisible. That requires magic and an incantation this is something else. But what is it?_ As he was lost in thought, he sensed a sudden incoming attack and was able to block it before being nailed with an upper cut. _Enhanced speed? No again would require magic, what the hell is his gift? _As he eyed his surroundings warily, it suddenly clicked. _Teleportation!  
_As he came to terms with his revelation, Maxwell appeared behind him. Logan spun and aimed a blow at him but had his arm caught. Maxwell head butted him before blipping out of sight. Logan lurched forward as he was kicked in the spine before he was sent stumbling to the left by a ferocious backhand.

"Logan!" Dawn screamed while Buffy and Spike watched with eyes, as he was pummelled by his suddenly unstoppable opponent. Logan found himself sprawling onto his back but quickly leapt up into a crouch, wiping the blood from his jaw. The three observers were quickly becoming terrified, Logan was losing ground now and they had never this before.

_I need to pinpoint his location. The exact point where he'll appear next_. Listening carefully, Logan heard a small swirl of wind and whipped to his left, catching axe-kick to his head. Maxwell quickly punched him in the solar plexus, causing him to choke and then kneed him in the face. Logan threw out a desperate punch, which was caught, and he was seized round the throat. Maxwell sneered and then hurled him across the street into the car. Logan collided with the vehicle with a loud bong, the door imploded and he slumped to the ground with a groan.

As he struggled onto his knees, Maxwell seized his head and the back of his skull was slammed into the side of the car, causing stars to burn into his vision. Maxwell then delivered two vicious knees to his chest before raising him onto his feet and punching him to the ground. To add to the insult, he took a run up and lashed out with his leg, catching Logan right in the stomach. Logan spun in the air and landed on his back with a groan, coughing up some blood onto his chest.

Spike caught Dawn as she tried to run forward, as she put up a strong fight. Buffy's hand was on her stake as she fought with herself, debating whether or not to help. Spike said it was not their fight, no matter the outcome, but Logan was her friend, her guardian angel and she didn't want to lose that. Dawn was screaming at Spike, fighting desperately to get over to Logan as he tried to get onto his feet.

"It seems you underestimated me Logan." Maxwell drawled, taking measured steps towards the fallen Archangel who turned onto his stomach. He was savouring this moment, enjoying the power he felt and it showed in his posture and his movements. He had adopted a slight swagger as he smirked victoriously. He came to a stop over Logan who was pulling himself up to his knees. "You affection for humanity made you weak." He growled, putting his foot on Logan's back and began pushing him against the ground.

"Stop it!" Dawn shrieked pleadingly, tears streaming down her. He looked at her sardonically.

"Stop? I'm just getting started." He delivered a brutal kick to Logan's face, sending him onto his back once more with a brief shout of pain. "If you can't stomach it, don't watch honey." He drawled in a patronising way.

"Please!" She begged and he laughed.

"Oh fine, I'll finish it now. It'll be quick." Her eyes widened as he grinned evilly before he sneered down at Logan. "She saved you a painful death. But don't worry sweetness," he licked his teeth disgustingly "I'll take _good_ care of her." Logan growled.

"Leave her out of this." He went to sit up, but Maxwell placed his boot on his throat. Maxwell chuckled before walking away a few paces his back to him. He began muttering a few words in Latin, a black orb forming in his hands.

Dawn began fighting against Spike with renewed fervour as Logan was slowly getting to his knees. Spike easily held her back, feeling terrible at what he was doing, as he closed his eyes painfully. But then a sudden pain nipped at his forearm and he yelped pulling his arm back instinctively.

Dawn had bitten him. Hard. And then she was racing away from him, before he could realise what she had down.

"Dawn no!" Buffy shouted in panic after her as Maxwell whipped around and hurled the black orb at Logan.

Logan watched with solemn eyes as the orb came closer towards him and he resigned himself to his fate. It was over, but he left with few regrets he had lived a long and happy six hundred year life. He had seen and done everything, he was at peace. But his only regret was that he couldn't spend more time with Dawn. He felt a sad smile form on his face as he stared his fate in the face.

But a body moved right in between him and the orb and his eyes widened and alarm settled into his gut as he looked up at Dawn as she threw herself in front of him. The orb connected with her, a small shockwave erupting from the spell as it did so. It happened in slow motion everything around him going still. Buffy screamed as the shockwave expanded and Dawn flew back, eyes wide with surprise and fear. She floated over Logan almost serenely and landed on the ground behind him. Dawn rolled a few times, before she was lying crumpled on her side facing him on the cold wet stone of the pavement, her clothes become even more drenched. Her eyes were still wide, she was alive but in serious agony. She was looking at him in shock and fear, her hand reaching out to him as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Dawn!" was that desperate shout from him? Logan wondered as he suddenly scrambled to his feet and dashed over to her as Maxwell watched also shocked by the events. Spike held Buffy as she was trying to leap at Maxwell, while Logan dropped to his knees next to Dawn.  
She whimpered in pain, unable to say anything as she looked up at him with large round eyes. She tentatively reached up towards him and brushed her hand down his cheek. Logan quickly covered her hand with his own as he gazed at her in awe. Dawn's eyes widened as she saw a one lone tear fall from his eye, down his cheek before it dropped off his chin to land on her cheek as they gazed at each other.

"Stupid girl!" Maxwell shouted in rage, unable to deal with the fact a human had stopped his moment of glory. "You would sacrifice yourself for him? An Archangel? A being that is far beyond you in both statue and understanding?" Then he noticed their exchange and his face contorted into an ugly mask of revulsion. "What is that?" He spat as Logan gently lowered Dawn's hand to her chest. "Love?" Logan's head was lowered so there was a shadow over his eyes and Maxwell laughed humourlessly and with disdain. "You have allowed this _human _into your heart, making you weak." Logan's eyes slowly turned up to his and they were gleaming bright blue, almost white in shade as he got to his feet.

Maxwell suddenly found himself hurtling back and he slammed into the car that Logan had more or less destroyed when he hit it. Logan rose to his feet having hurled Maxwell back with telekinesis. The Cajun shook his head, trying to get rid of the ringing his ears as Logan advanced towards him, renewed by his rage. Maxwell snarled and with a sudden swirl of wind disappeared from view.

Logan's head snapped to the side as he blipped into view long enough to punch him round the face before vanishing again. Logan's eyes scanned the area once before they slowly slid closed and he took a deep breath, calming his senses. For a moment, Buffy and Spike watched, both of them sparing glances at Dawn who was laying on the ground where she had landed, still crumpled. Logan's head twitched to the side once as Maxwell appeared behind him, fist drawn back with a malicious grin as he aimed a blow where Logan's heart would be located threw the back.

Then Maxwell let out a strangled cry of shock and pain as he doubled over, Logan's elbow embedded in his chest. Blood dribbled down Maxwell's chin as he hunched forward only to find himself draped over Logan's arm. His eyes were wide as Logan held him up, preventing him from falling to his knees.

"What happened?" Logan enquired tauntingly his eyes glowing menacingly as he just stared in front of him. "You had me." Maxwell snarled and was gone again with another quick shriek of the wind. Logan scoffed and closed his eyes once more. He caught the sound again and thrust his hand out to seize Maxwell by the throat. "I never fall for the same trick twice." He spat at him, kneeing him in the gut to make his point and then driving his elbow into the back of his head. As Maxwell tried to recover, he lashed out with a kick but Logan simply caught it and his eyes flashed murderously. He brought his foot up and then slammed it down on Maxwell's knee.

With a vile crunch and scream of pain, the kneecap completely shattered, leaving Maxwell's mangled leg bent at an awkward angle.

He dropped to one knee but Logan brutally kicked him in the throat sending him onto his back, before he crouched over him and struck him twice across the face. Straightening up and looking down at him in disdain, Logan turned his back to him and raised his arm casually. Maxwell lifted off the ground and was left floating in the air. His eyes were wide with terror as Logan turned back to look at him.

"It seems you underestimated me Maxwell." Logan sent the words the Cajun had used on him earlier back at their speaker. "A foolish risk on your part." Maxwell gulped, unable to believe what had happened and shook his head desperately.

"Please…" He began. Logan's eyes narrowed dangerously as he tried to form words through the pain. "Please…spare me." The silver-haired Archangel turned to him fully, eyes now wide with disbelief. Spike and Buffy had similar looks on their face before the Slayer ran over to her sister and dropped to her side, lifting her head gently.

"Spare you?" Logan repeated incredulously. Maxwell nodded and Logan shook his head slowly. "You have to be joking."

"No, please…I beg of you…"

"You're begging me?" Logan asked now, unable to fathom whom this fool thought he was. "We do not beg for mercy from anyone, especially not a fellow Archangel."

"No!" Maxwell cried he couldn't die now. Yes he may have lost, but he wanted his life too much to give it to someone like Logan. "I'll just leave. I'll walk away and you'll never see me again. You won't have to worry, I will not come after you ever again, I swear!" Logan reached his hand out behind his back and Buffy's stake flew obediently from her belt into his palm. Logan took a couple of steps forward, eyeing Maxwell up and down.

"Tell me, if I were in your position and I asked the same thing." He raised his head a bit, making sure he could see Maxwell's face. "Would you show me mercy?" Whatever Maxwell had to say died on his lips, his mouth opened and closed a few times, Logan's eyes narrowing.

"Well…"

"Didn't think so." Logan suddenly brought his hand and plunged the stake right through Maxwell's skull from just behind the chin. He snapped the end off and watched impassively as the corpse dropped to the ground, the rain coming to a stop and the wind dying down. Blood pooled around the bodies head, seeping into the puddles of water as Logan stood over the corpse, looking triumphant and yet unsatisfied with his victory.

Then Maxwell's body began glow, small dots of white peeling away from the skin as it slowly began to dissipate. Spike and Buffy watched with wide eyes as the carcass slowly changed into a glowing white ball of energy. It hovered over where Maxwell had fallen, Logan looking at impassively as if debating what he should do with it. Then he slowly raised his hand and opened his palm. The white ball flew obediently into his palm and then vanished into his hand, causing his entire body to be enveloped by a white frame, his eyes glowing pure white for a few moments, as the aura shimmered around him until it gradually disappeared.

Logan sighed and looked back at Dawn and the sound of swirling wind echoed around them as he suddenly blipped to her side, just how Maxwell had down during the fight. He crouched down, her eyes were closed now and he gently put his hand on her forehead. Her body began to shine blue for a few moments and then her eyes fluttered open to find him kneeling over her. Buffy slumped in relief against Spike's chest as Dawn looked up at Logan and he smiled lovingly down at her, his thumb brushing her head just above her eyes.

…

Logan stood in his now barren apartment, hands in the pockets of his jeans as he took it in for a few moments. Everything had been packed away and all that was left were the keys in his pocket. He pulled them out and gazed at them for a couple of seconds, sighing quietly knowing this would be the last time he would ever see them.

"I thought you said you weren't leaving." He looked over his shoulder to see Dawn standing behind him, looking both sad and unsure as she played with her hands. He smiled at her and held out his hand to her. She hesitated for a moment and then approached, slipping her hand into his.

"I'm not." He answered calmly. He put a finger to her lips, before she speak up. "I am moving to a new apartment." Her eyes widened and she blushed, realising she'd jumped to the same conclusion she had two days ago when he'd fought Maxwell. "I brought it soon after we got Spike back, I was putting off moving for a little while." She looked down and he nudged her playfully.

They had had a serious talk after Logan's battle with Maxwell and had sorted out their problems. Dawn admitted she had jumped to conclusions and Logan had admitted he had a problem with communication. They had agreed to work on those problems together. Dawn sighed again and turned him round a bit to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I did it again." He smiled, knowing she was referring to making a judgement too quickly and tapped her nose.

"It's all right, so did I." She giggled and went quiet for a few moments as he put his hand back into his pockets. She wanted to tell him and was working up the courage to do so. She took a deep breath, bringing his attention back to her.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He looked at her and smiled radiantly and wrapped his arms around her waist. She in turn, entwined hers around his neck and he nuzzled her nose gently.

"And I love you… Milovaný." She leant up and pressed her lips to his, humming contently as he pulled her close. She nudged his bottom lip with her tongue and he allowed her entrance. She moaned quietly getting a thorough taste of him for the first time as their tongues duelled erotically before they broke apart.

She looked at him dreamily and licked her lips. "What does that mean?" He smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Milovaný: it means Beloved."

* * *

_I know the fight was a bit dramatic, what with the magic and all, but i wanted to show how powerful Archangels are._

_Anyways. Good? Bad? Either way thoughts please._


	20. Chapter 20

_Slight smut warning: once again hope no-one is offended_

_Hey there faithful readers, if you don't mind i could use a favour. Because of the ideas i have planned for the coming chapters as well as some of the content of this chapter, i would like to know if you think i should up the rating or leave it as it is. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, but i will say that i'm not one of those rights who puts smut in every chapter or every other chapter._

_Just let me know if you think i should put the rating up after reading this chapter. I won't do so unless you think i should, your opinions are the basis of my descision. and if anyone is made uncomfortable again let me know and i can adjust my ideas a little._

_Either way enjoy my readers._

* * *

Chapter 20

Every subtle sound caused her to turn her head as she gripped the wooden staff in her hand, the blindfold preventing her from being able to see anything. She stood perfectly still, a small swipe in the air behind her causing her head to whip to the left as the room went silent again. Buffy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, as she was unable to see her opponent. She twirled the staff in her hands and assumed a defensive stance, her weight distributed evenly across her body.

Logan circled her silently, spinning the wooden sword in his hand with a practiced elegance. He swept it through the air and Buffy immediately focused on the sound, her head turning in his direction. He kept quiet as he moved around her, eyes focusing on her every movement. Spinning the weapon backwards in his hand, he settled into a stance that held the weapon above his head as he waited patiently. Then he narrowed his eyes and struck.

Buffy's head snapped towards him and she raised her staff to catch his blow. He struck left and she blocked it doing the same on her right side. He backed off for a second, analysing her defences before aimed a downward blow. She held her staff above her head to parry the struck and jumped up when he swung at her legs. She brought her stuff down towards his head. He stopped the blow and they stood for a moment, weapons locked together. Logan then powered the blade down and backed off. Buffy's head moved a little, realising she'd lost him again as he made no sounds and he tilted his head a little.

Buffy heard the sound of wood swinging through the air and quickly angled her staff down to block the attack. But before she could make her next move, Logan's hand grabbed her around the throat. She grunted, dropping her staff to the ground with a clatter and she gripped his wrist instinctively before he lifted her and pinned her to the floor. His grip around her throat was firm but not enough to hurt her or make it difficult for her to breathe. Buffy growled in annoyance and then sighed dejectedly.

"Fine I give." Logan chuckled dryly as he moved his hand away from her neck and she whipped off the blindfold with a huff. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. She brushed herself off as Logan scooped up the staff and placed it on the rack with his wooden sword.

"That was better. Your reaction time was faster and you were able to strike back." He stood up, making sure the staff and sword were not going to fall from the rack and nodded in satisfaction. Buffy huffed again, kicking the ground unhappily. They had been training for about four hours.

Logan had been training with her for just over a week now, since Spike had recovered and returned to his crypt. Logan had put her through her paces in just one week, and she was amazed by how much he knew and could teach her. Though his methods frustrated her to no end.

"Yeah but I still don't see the point in this." She replied, turning to face him fully. His back was to her and she smirked. Perfect time for payback. "How am I supposed to fight if I can't see? I don't get why you make us spar this way." Logan chuckled dryly, putting his hands on the table.

"I find it odd that Giles did not teach you to rely on your other senses is all." He answered, practically as Buffy began to slowly edge her way towards him, being careful not to make a sound. "A deaf person relies on sign-language and their vision to have a conversation. A blind person relies on their hearing and their sense of touch to move about, to read and to write. You rely too much on what your eyes show you." As he spoke Buffy had moved closed and with a triumph gleam in her eyes, she pounced. A small swirl of wind echoed around the training room and she yelped, stumbling and catching herself on the table, as Logan blipped out of view. She heard chuckling behind her and she scowled over her shoulder to see Logan sitting on the pommel horse. "Too slow."

"Cheater." Buffy pouted, perching on the table, folding her arms.

"You were too loud, I could hear your feet scrap the ground just as you were about to jump." Logan explained. Buffy frowned, she was certain she hadn't made a sound. "My hearing is a bit more sensitive than yours." He pointed out and she huffed again. "Beside you seem distracted, tired." She sighed and nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know what it is." Buffy admitted, leaning back a bit so her back was against the wall. "I'm sleeping fine, I'm eating fine, everything's fine. But I'm just so tired." She paused in thought. "Well…that and…" she trailed off. Logan raised a brow and she blushed.

"That and…?" she looked at him and ducked her head sheepishly.

"I miss Spike." she said it very quickly and quietly, but he caught it and he smirked again.

"What?" She glared at him.

"I miss Spike, ok? I. Miss. Spike." He held up his hands placating and she sank back down.

"You see Spike everyday Buffy." He stated, matter-of-factly. She nodded.

"I know, all right?" She sighed, looking confused causing Logan to frown and lean forward expectantly. "I see him every night, for patrol, for the evening you know? But it's weird, everyday I wake up and the first in my head is 'I wanna see Spike.' I mean, he's my boyfriend and all, but I shouldn't be that clingy…"

"Buffy…after what you and Spike went through…" Logan began."

"No you don't get it!" Buffy exclaimed in exasperation. "I dunno what it is, but I'm _never_ like that. I'm _never _that clingy" She stressed, getting up and pacing. "When I was with Angel, I never thought upon waking up 'I wanna see Angel' and I was never like that with Riley either." She leant against the wall and slid down so she was sitting on the floor. "I don't understand what's going on."

"Have you told Spike about this?"

"No." She groaned. "I don't wanna sound like a crazy girlfriend." Logan chuckled.

"He's already been down that road." Without warning a huge amount of jealously and anger caused through her and she stiffened noticeably as he raised his head, eyes on her cautiously. This would be interesting. Buffy damn near growled and launched herself towards Logan. He sighed and rolled away from her, causing her to catch herself on the pommel horse. He kept the distance between, not really looking for a fight. This was new; he'd never seen Buffy lose her cool that quickly at the mere mention of Drusilla. Something was clearly wrong.

"Don't ever mention her again." Buffy snarled, looking at him with enraged emerald eyes. "Spike is mine!" Logan raised an eyebrow and nodded once. Buffy's eyes widened suddenly and she blushed, looking both confused and shocked at what happened. "I'm sorry, I dunno what happened to me just then. I don't get this…" Logan walked over to her and put both hands on her shoulders. She ducked her head again. "Sorry." She murmured. He planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Go." She looked up at him, with a frown on her face. "Go see Spike and tell him what's going on." She nodded and muttered a quiet thanks before hurrying out of the room without so much as a glance back. Logan crossed his arms and put his hand on his chin.

Something had happened between Buffy and Spike, and he needed to find out what and when. Possessiveness was one thing; murderous jealously was something else, especially at the mere mention at the person's name. Logan shook his head and grunted, yet another mystery to add to the history of Sunnydale.

…

Spike lay reading his book on his bed when he heard the door to his crypt open. He frowned and went to put his book down on his bedside table, well the one he now called his after he lifted it from a store. He sat up, his body tensing until he heard her voice.

"Spike?" He sighed in relief.

"Down here Buffy." He called back. He heard the trapdoor open and listened to her descend the ladder and make her way down the tunnel towards him. With each slightly louder step, his anticipation grew a bit more, the thought of seeing her making his undead-heart warm.

And then she came into view and he noticed she breathed a small sigh of relief at the sight of him. Her golden blond hair was drawn back into a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of sweat pants with a forming fitting tank top. She'd obviously been training with Logan that morning as they had done for the past week. She smiled at him as he sat up in bed, topless but in his jeans, obviously either halfway through waking up or was just being lazy.

"Lo Buffy. What brings you here?" He asked, folding his hands behind his head. She, without really realising, let her eyes roam over his perfect torso and a surge of heat began to build within her, before she caught her thoughts and she shook her head._ Bad thoughts, Buffy, bad thoughts. _

"What? I can't just drop by?" She replied with a pout. He chuckled and held out a hand to her. She grinned and without really thinking about it yet wanting to feel his skin on hers, whipped off her top, leaving her with a pale red bra to cover her as she took his hand and crawled over to him. She felt flattered when his eyes roamed over her chest appreciatively before rising back to her face. She curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. "Missed you." She felt him chuckle and her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. _Smooth Buffy._

"It's only been about a few hours." He said matter-of-factly. "And you see me everyday pet. Not really enough time for missing me." She sighed and planted a kiss on his chest and moved to sit on his lap.

"I know. I really do know what you mean." She began awkwardly, brushing her hand over his chest. "I've got something I kinda need to say, but I'm not really sure where to start." Spike frowned and raised his hand to her cheek so she'd look at him.

"You can tell me anything Buffy." He reassured her, giving her a tender kiss before pulling back to look in her eyes. "What's up?" She took a deep breath and began.

"Ok can I start by ask you something?" He nodded.

"Anything."

"Have…um, have you like, you know, been overly jealous or possessive when seeing me with other guys or…when my exes are mentioned?" Spike arched a brow and tilted his head.

"What's this all of sudden?" At her pleading look, he sighed and answered. "I haven't seen you with any other guys to be jealous about that pet. And you've always known that I've been envious of Captain's Forehead and Cardboard." Buffy sighed and he put a finger to her lips. "But yes, when you mentioned Peaches the other day, I really wanted to kill something and I got pretty violent with Logan during a spar we had."

"More violent than usual?" She enquired, shyly.

"Oh yeah." She sighed again, lowering her head.

"I had one of those moments today." His browns knotted together and she went on. "When me and Logan finished training, he beat me again by the way," Spike snorted and she swatted him on the shoulder, mock wounded, "shut up. Anyway, he mentioned Dru and I kinda flipped out." she explained stiffly, looking and feeling a bit sheepish

"Flipped out?"

"In that I literally jumped at him and said something along the lines of you're mine, not Dru's." he didn't smirk which surprised her, but he had a similar look of confusion. "I've never reacted like that before whenever she was mentioned." She lowered her head so their foreheads were touching. "I'm kinda scared Spike, what's happening to me?" Spike sighed, ran his hand through her hair.

"I wish I could tell you pet, but I'm as lost as you are. I don't really know all that much about anything that could make you act that way. Angelus only ever taught me how to hunt, torture, kill and live as a vampire. He never taught me the finer sides of immortality." She nodded, with a confused, almost fearful expression. "We'll figure it out."

"Do you think we should call Giles?" she asked, Spike gave her a look.

"And tell him what? We're both so insanely jealous of each other's exes that we take it out on Logan?" She giggled at that, seeing his point and getting his joke at the same time. Logan had the unfortunate honour of being in their crosshairs on both occasions.

"Ok, I get it no calling Giles. Logan could help." Spike nodded.

"He could, but he'd need something a bit more concrete to go on. You know what he's like. If something else comes up, than we'll go to him. We can't just go up to him and say 'hey sorry for trying to beat you up because we get pissed off whenever someone mentions Dru or Angel. You got any ideas why we're doing that?'" he sighed, as she again nodded in agreement. "We'll figure something out."

"I hope so." She looked at him. "You're not going anywhere right?" she asked suddenly, completely changing the topic.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I mean, you're not gonna walk away if turns out to be life changing right?" he shook his head.

"Buffy, I can't walk away from you. Even I wanted to. I'm here whether you like it or not." She smiled gratefully and leant down to kiss him.

The kiss was brief and chaste enough, but it was what happened after that shocked her.

She pulled away after a moment and stared into his eyes. She saw longing and love within and something within her just snapped. Something primal and powerful took over and she had no choice to follow its demands. Buffy took hold of his cheeks and kissed him again hard. Spike was so caught off guard that he didn't return it for a few seconds, but quickly began to kiss her back. Buffy moaned, his tongue plunging into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him so her breasts were pressed against his chest. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

Spike's fingers ran up her spine, sending delightful shivers up her back. Buffy broke the kiss with a gasp and arched her back, exposing her throat to him. She mewled as he attacked her throat with his mouth, his arms pulling her as a close as possible.

"God…Spike…" she breathed heavily, his lips igniting fires across her skin and his tongue was putting them out. And it only left her wanting more and more of him. Without thinking, she began grinding her hips against his and he groaned into her neck, his hands slipping to her backside and pulling her against him tightly. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and chest, before she lowered her head to lick along his pectoral muscles, nipping at his nipples with her teeth lightly. He ran his fingers through her hair as she nibbled along his chest.

"Buffy…" he nearly whimpered when she suckled lightly on his throat. Buffy gasped when he unclasped her bra sharply but made no move to stop him when he pulled the material down her arms and dropped it to the floor. Her breasts brushed over his muscled chest, sending shockwaves down her body and she moaned arching against him without realising. "Tell me to stop." He breathed, looking confused, lustful and loving all at once. She gulped a little, her eyes fluttering closed and her mouth opening with a throaty sigh as his fingers lightly skimmed her nipples.

"I…can't…" she managed. He groaned and flipped them over, so he was on top. "Oh my God, Spike." She moaned as he kissed her neck before pressing his mouth to hers again, his skilled hands kneading her breasts, causing her body to tingle with ecstasy and she couldn't get enough. She cupped his face, sinking her tongue into his mouth as he played her skin like a musical instrument, knowing all the right places, knowing where every small bundle of nerves were located to provide her pleasure. She whined into his mouth, arching into him as he pinched on her breasts lightly.

He pressed his groin into hers and she gasped, feeling him acutely through her sweats. She rolled her hips lightly, causing his head to loll back, his eyes rolling back and she latched onto to his neck without realising.

"Spike, my Spike." She chanted like mantra. He didn't reply but pushed her back down and licked down her chest. She whimpered as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, biting lightly then sucking. She cradled his head into her chest, as he switched to the other breast for a few moments. His hand trailed down and petted her through her cotton sweats and she cried out, bucking into his hand. He came up to her face and kissed her again as her mouth opened in a silent moan, her eyes closed in bliss.

"Look at me pet." Buffy's eyes snapped open and he was taken aback for a moment. They were a mixture green and gold but he didn't stop his ministrations. She kept bucking into his hand, her legs spreading at their own accord. "You have no idea what you do to me." Spike groaned. Buffy smirked sexily, and her hand slid down to cup the front of his jeans, causing him to thrust a bit into her grasp.

"Oh I think I _do_ have an idea." She squeezed to emphasise her point before she rolled him onto his back and began kissing him passionately.

As she put her hands on his shoulders, she was barely aware of him slipping his own palms into the back of her sweat pants and her underwear. She continued to kiss him deeply as Spike started to slide the aforementioned clothes down her legs. But when the cool air caressed her now bare backside, coherent thought suddenly returned to her and she broke the kiss with a gasp, looking down at him with longing but also apologetically.

"We…we have to stop." He sat up and kissed her again. She returned it eagerly but quickly broke away. "No, we…ah," she gasped he licked her throat once, "we really need to stop Spike." He paused abruptly and then sighed, lowering himself back to the bed. She sat up on his lap, her remaining clothes bunched awkwardly at her knees, leaving her almost naked in his lap, but she wasn't really embarrassed, well not as much as she should have been. "I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling as though she'd led him on. He shook his head, obviously trying to calm down.

"It's all right." He replied, smiling softly. "That was…well, intense." She nodded, pulling her sweats and panties up before she lay down next to him.

"Yeah, it was. Almost too intense." She mumbled into his shoulder. He couldn't help but agree. He couldn't control how much he had wanted her in that session they'd just had and knew she had felt the same. "It was like, I dunno, like I needed to mark you, like I needed to make you as mine." He nodded in agreement. "But you're already mine, so I don't get it." Spike sighed and stroked her hair soothingly.

"You think it's connected to the jealously thing?"

"Yeah." He nodded and turned over onto his side to look her. She looked worried and vulnerable, very unsure of herself. She loved him, he knew that but this new turn of events frightened her and if he was honest, he was freaked out too.

"We'll figure it." She calmed a little nodded, settling onto his chest and her worries began to float away.

…

Logan rubbed his eyes, watching the demons walk away disgruntled. He sat in his booth in Willy's Club, having just officiated a peace treaty between two rival demon clans, involving a couple of death threats on his part. He hated the politics of being the Master of Sunnydale but it was unavoidable at this stage. He leaned back into the seat, draping an arm over the back and closed his eyes.

His cell phone suddenly shuddered in his jacket pocket and he reached over to pull it free. Seeing he had one new message, he flipped his phone open and smiled seeing it was from Dawn.

_Going to the Bronze tonight with Buffy and the gang. Can you make it? Xx_

He glanced up at the clock and smirked, feeling glad that he didn't have to stay too much longer before he replied.

_Sure thing. Time? X_

He waited a few moments, dismissing a waiter with a wave of his hand before taking a sip of his drink. The phone shuddered again and he opened it.

_Great! __6 ok with you? Xx_

He thought for a moment, trying to calculate how long it would take for him to get ready and replied.

_6:30? I'll meet you at the Bronze, that ok?_

After a few moments of waiting again, the reply came through and he looked at it.

_Yeah, sounds good. See you tonight __xxx_ he chuckled. He admitted not understanding some of the modern technology as well as some of the texting language. He was glad Dawn stuck to the normal vocabulary instead of text language with him, as some of the messages she sent her friends confused him.

His phone vibrated again and he checked it to see another message from Dawn.

_Spike's coming too; he said he'd meet you at the club. See you tonight babe xxx_

As soon as he finished reading the message, the vampire himself walked into the club. He noticed Logan and sidled up to the booth and sat down, smirking at his friend before lounging back and closing his eyes. Logan noticed the bag Spike was carrying and chuckled.

"Actually going to change your clothes for once?" Spike scowled at him.

"Shut up. Gotta look nice for Buffy, well as nice as I can while sticking to my normal clothes."

"I hear that." Logan laughed and nodded in agreement, downing the rest of his drink. "Shall we?" Spike nodded and picked out a blue hoodie from the bag and threw it on so he could walk in the sunlight along with a pair of black gloves. Logan couldn't help but snort in amusement, as Spike stuffed his duster into the bag, somehow very carefully and pulled the hood up just as they stepped into the daylight.

"Never thought I'd see you in blue." Logan commented Spike shrugged as they walked down the road, towards Logan's new apartment. The journey was quick and soon they walked into Logan's new home, Spike looking around approvingly.

Unlike his previously modest home, Logan's new abode was rather posh in Spike's mind. The walls were all completely red and the room was much larger now. The bathroom was located to the right coming in through the front door and the bath itself was very large, easily capable of holding four people. The kitchen was more or less the same size as his previous apartment, only slightly wider and with a bigger fridge. The large bed was still present, but didn't take up so much space so they could easily get around it. And of course the television and stereo were located at the bottom of the bed. Spike nodded his approval as Logan closed the door.

"Nice." He commented as Logan drew the curtains and moved into the kitchen. Spike pulled off his hoodie and turned to see Logan holding two beers. Spike thanked him as Logan handed him the drink and took a gulp as Logan plopped down on the bed, toeing of his shoes as he did so. "Much better than the old flat mate, better suits the Master of Sunnydale." Logan rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beer.

"Gee, glad it meets your level of approval William." Spike chuckled dryly, sitting down on the cabinet at the end of the bed as they shared a silent drink. Then Spike sighed, running a hand through his hair agitatedly and Logan frowned at him. "Something wrong?" Spike glanced at him and shrugged.

"Not wrong exactly, just confusing is all." Logan raised an eyebrow and Spike went on. "Buffy and me. We're becoming how do I say? Becoming rather possessive."

"I noticed." Logan retorted dryly causing them both to laugh.

"The incident this morning right? Where you mentioned Dru and she practically leapt you saying I'm hers." Spike offered. Logan guffawed.

"That and when Buffy mentioned Angel, you and I went at it for about fifty rounds in front of your crypt until that fledging interrupted us." Spike, after a moment of fighting back another vicious bout of enraged jealously, snickered and raised his bottle in a toast as Logan rolled his eyes again. "Why am I always the punch bag?"

"Because you're the only one who can take it."

"Good point."

"Oh, modest much?"

"Look who's talking." Both of them laughed again and sighed before Logan spoke up once more. "So what's happening? Do you have any idea why this happening?" Spike shook his head slowly.

"No, I've had her blood twice, both times were to heal me." Logan nodded slowly. "But that only works one way and it shouldn't affect my behaviour or hers. I was jealous of Captain forehead before all this started, but never to extent where I wanted to beat the crap outta someone."

"That _someone_ being me."

"Stop being a cry baby."

"I'm just pointing out a simple fact. It's always me."

"It was me for a time you know?"

"Yeah but you deserved it."

"Bollocks."

"Believe what you want it's true. These days, I'm always getting the slack." He huffed. "Did you know Xander asked me how to plan a wedding?" Spike nearly choked on his drink, before looking at him gleefully.

"Get out." he exclaimed.

"I'd rather not, this is my home." Spike gave him a look and Logan shrugged. "Yeah Xander asked me if I could help him plan his wedding. When I said no, because I don't have the first idea where to start, he said it was because of unhelpful people like me that he was so nervous." Logan gulped down half of his remaining drink. "Like it is my fault that he has never gotten married before." Spike snorted.

"He'd better go through with it. If he's getting doubts now, there will be a great deal of angry vengeance demons out there."

"Just one, and I for one, would rather not cross Anyanka."

"We're agreed." Both of them finished their drinks and sat in companionable silence before checking the clock. "Half 5, suppose we'd better start getting all prim and proper." Logan waved his hand dismissively.

"I guess. Shower's mine first." Spike looked indignant.

"Hey! Guests get first dibs."

"Not in this house."

"It's not a house."

"No but it's my home, so my rules." Logan retorted, moving to his chest of draws and looking through them. "But I'm going to need some time to find some clothes, so go right ahead." Spike chuckled and picked up his bag of clothes and walked into the bathroom. As the water began to run, Logan riled through his clothes before looking towards the bathroom.

"If you're in there over twenty minutes, I'm kicking your ass out."

"Is that a promise?" Spike called back and Logan growled, banging his head on the wall as the vampire's laughter filtered through the door.

…

The Bronze was alive with loud music, dancing bodies and sloshing drinks. _Billie Jean _was playing loudly through the speakers and many, partially drunk, boys were trying to dance like the King of Pop, most of them tripping over their own feet. It was humorous and it was all about the fun, none of the laughter was cruel, it was finding the amusement in the drunken antics of the boys.

The Scooby gang, minus Logan and Spike were seated at one of the larger tables. Willow and Tara were as usual dressed in a reserved yet attractive manner. Both of them were wearing long black skirts and boots and the only difference in their appearances were their long sleeve shirts, Tara's being pink and Willow's being orange. Both of them had a small flower in their hair as Tara leaned her head onto Willow's shoulder and sighed contently.

Xander was dressed casual but smart wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a purple button down shirt over the top. He had gelled his hair at the front a little and he was tapping his foot to the beat of the music. Anya sat in his lap, dressed in a black tank top with black jeans and high-heels. She had curled her hair a bit and applied some sparkling mascara to her eyes making her look quite dazzling. She, rather indiscreetly, wriggled in Xander's lap, causing him to blush and the others to roll their eyes in amusement.

The Summers sisters sat together and both of them had decided to dress up a little for the evening.

Buffy had left her golden blonde hair down and it was wavy, flowing past her shoulders elegantly. She had applied a small amount of blusher to her cheeks, just enough to stand out but enough to be considered discreet. Her eyeliner was a sparkling blue with darker coloured mascara. It wasn't over the top but it was quite breathtaking and made the emerald in her eyes stand out. She was wearing a light red dress that fell to just above her knees and it flowed out, giving her enough room to move her legs and to dance. Her hair was finished off with a light pink tiara and her outfit was completely with small purple sandals with heels as she listened to the music.

Dawn was dressed in a similar fashion. She had gone for a light pink sparkly dress, like Buffy's, thought it came to below her knees. She had done her hair up in a braid that fell just about quarter of the way down her back. She had applied purple eyeliner and mascara to her eyes and had gone for some twinkling blusher on her cheeks. Unlike Buffy, she had gone for black high-heels that made her a few inches taller. She huffed a little as she sipped her soda as Buffy eyed the entrance.

"What time is it?" she asked. Xander rolled his eyes.

"About five minutes later than the last time you asked." He answered dryly. She growled annoyed and she drunk down her lemonade. "You're just annoyed because you and Dawnie are all dressed up and your guys haven't arrived early." She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled. "Real mature Buffy."

"Meanie." She pouted as Willow smirked.

"They'll be here. You girls need to relax." She giggled as Dawn huffed again, looking both impatient and annoyed. "Jeeze, it's not even half past yet. They're not late. If they were late then you'd have a right to be all grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy." Dawn grumbled, causing Tara to giggle.

"Dawn you're pouting."

"Am not."

"Am too." Dawn followed her sister's example and stuck her tongue out at Tara, who giggled again. "Just relax, they'll be here." Dawn muttered something under her breath as she saw Ryan eyeing her like a piece of meat. She growled when he began to strut his way over before one of his friends intercepted him. Obviously, unlike him, they remembered how badly things had gone for him the last time.

Then they had Anya squeal and saw her bobbing up and down excitedly on Xander's lap. It looked rather disturbing.

"Lookey, lookey." She pointed over the stairs leading up to the balcony and every followed her direction. Buffy and Dawn's jaws dropped and both of them mentally ordered themselves not to drool.

Spike and Logan had arrived and were descending the stairs towards the bar. And both of them were looking extraordinarily good, more so than usual. Good looks just seemed to come naturally to them...or unnaturally in Spike's case.

Spike was dressed in light blue jeans and a navy blue button down shirt, which was worn open. He had put on a very dark red v-neck shirt that outlined his perfectly toned frame as he had his hands in his pockets while he and Logan were laughing at something. He actually gelled his hair so it was rather attractively untidy instead of sleeking it back like he usually did. He had finished the outfit with a pair of black and gold western boots with square heels and the jeans were tucked into them. If he had the hat, he would've looked like he was entering a rodeo. Well a rodeo for extremely sexy vampire cowboys in Buffy's opinion.

Dawn just, plain and simply, ogled Logan with a slack jaw and wide eyes. He had put on a pair of leather trousers with a skin-tight white vest. He was wearing a bright red long-sleeved buttoned up shirt, worn open showing just enough of his toned shoulders to entice, making Dawn glare at a girl who was eyeing Logan up and down. He had gelled his hair a bit at the front, making the fringe stand up a bit, making the grey of his eyes more prominent somehow. To finish, he had put on an especially eye-catching pair of black and white python snakeskin cowboy boots. Both of them stopped at the bar and looked around the dance floor with amused eyes and Spike said something making Logan snort.

Buffy and Dawn were just staring wide-eyed at their men, Xander nudging Tara who giggled whilst Willow was glowing at the sight of them looking so utterly enamoured by the two immortals at the bar.

"Buffy?" Dawn managed in utterly dreamy tone. "Please tell me that unbearably sexy hunk of salty goodness standing at the bar is _mine_." She pleaded. Buffy looked dumbstruck, remaining silent for a few moments before replying.

"Only if you tell me that the _other_ hunk of unbearably sexy salty goodness standing next to him is _mine_." Both of them nodded numbly as Logan finally spotted them and nudged Spike who was looking over at the drinks and began to walk over.

"Buffy?" Dawn squeaked again, looking suddenly very nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Pinch me."

"Pinch me first." A second later, "Ow."

"You said to pinch you…" Dawn's breath caught as her boyfriend reached the table, smiling down at her radiantly. Spike walked up to Buffy, who was staring at him with large round eyes before he kissed her full on the lips. She ran her fingers through his hair before pulling back and looking at him.

"Hi." She offered dreamily. He smirked, giving her wink.

"Hi." She giggled, blushing slightly as Dawn stood up to look at Logan for a moment. Both Buffy and Spike grinned at each other as Buffy moved so Spike could sit and she could perch herself on his lap.

"Dawn?" She looked up at her Archangel who was grinning. She couldn't help herself. She lunged at him and pressed her mouth to his. Willow and Tara made meow noises as Anya whooped loudly whilst Xander just chuckled. Buffy looked at Spike.

"Verdict?" She enquired. Spike guffawed.

"She's in love."

"Oh yeah." They both chuckled as Dawn broke away from Logan breathless and she blushed at her sudden action.

"Sorry…but…you're, I mean, you look…amazing." She managed. Logan raised a brow and let his eyes roam over her approvingly.

"I could say the same about you." She giggled nervously as he moved to sit behind her and she plopped onto his lap without hesitation.

"I see you started without us." Spike said, giving a pout. Buffy giggled again as Dawn leaned back onto Logan's chest.

"Sorry bleached boy, but we weren't exactly gonna wait around while you and Logan got ready." Xander answered. Logan rolled his eyes whilst Tara and Willow straightened up a bit and Anya stroked Xander's shoulders. "Which by the way took ages."

"Oh right, ok, so you wanted us to get all prettied up only for Spike's look to be completely ruined by an extreme sunburn?" Logan retorted, causing Dawn and Buffy to giggle again. Xander shrugged earning him a playful punch on the shoulder from Spike, who simply grinned. Obviously since there was no harmful intentions, the chip kept quiet. Logan then looked at the table in annoyance. "And you didn't even buy us drinks for when we arrived." Spike gave a tsk for effect, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Go buy some then." Dawn teased but then squeaked when Logan poked her in the rib. "Meanie." He prodded her again, before giving her sides a quick tickle, causing her to squeal and blush.

"On that note, I'm going to take Dawn's advice and go get me and Spike a beer." Dawn growled and tried to swat him, but he dodged and blew her kiss before heading over to the bar. She gave a playful swoon and he shook his head grinning before turning around the bar.

Coming up to the counter, he ordered two beers and handed over the money. As the barkeeper moved towards the fridge to get the bottles, Logan looked around the Bronze distractedly, taking in the dancers to the drinkers and leaned his arm on the bar.

"She's a bit young for you don't you think?" He closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. _Must not kill the irritating human. _Opening his eyes, Logan turned his head to look at Ryan, who was scowling at him. His eyes were jealous and hateful but Logan just couldn't find it in him to care.

"Who?" Logan asked innocently.

"Summers." Ryan growled back.

"Oh come on boy, do you ever use people's first names? What are you some kinda drill sergeant for the army or something?" Ryan growled again, as the bartender gave Logan his two beers. "And just so you know there's only two years between me and Dawn, not that it's any of your business." Logan took the two bottles and turned away. To his annoyance, the boy began to follow him as he approached the table. Spike noticed and he bit the inside of his mouth as Logan threw him his beer.

"Back for another beating kid?" Spike asked as he took a long sip of his beer. Ryan paled as he saw Spike and Buffy stood up as well, looking very pissed off as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'd walk away if I were you, Buffy's got a PHD in whooping smart arse boys like you into shape." Spike drawled, loving the look of fear on the kid's face. Ryan looked between Buffy, Spike and Logan and then sneered.

"Forget it, I'm outta here." He turned and began to walk away before muttering something else. "Little slut ain't worth it anyway."

Logan put the beer down and winked at Spike, who began grinning gleefully. He turned around and walked after Ryan, who didn't seem to notice him coming. He reached forward and grabbed him by the ear. He twisted the earlobe painfully causing Ryan to squawk in pain and began dragging him through the crowd towards the exit. Dawn was giggling loudly as Willow and Tara were covering their mouths, trying to hide their wide smiles whilst Anya cheered loudly, Xander clapping. Buffy was laughing as she leaned against Spike who was also cheering. Soon other people began joining in, shouting at Logan to give Ryan what he deserved. Obviously the boy wasn't popular.

When Logan reached the door, the club went silent and one of the bouncers opened it and gave a grin, nodding as Logan took hold of Ryan's shirt by the back of the collar and declared "I think I speak for everyone in the Bronze, when I say: please get the hell out!" With that, Logan lifted Ryan up and literally kicked him out of the door, making sure he landed on his face. The bouncer closed the door with a grin as the teenagers in the club burst into a chorus of applause and cheers. Logan high-fived the bouncer and bowed to the crowd, before making his way back over to the table.

"Oh damn you've just made my night." Dawn grinned and pulled him down into a quick kiss. "That was awesome." He grinned back and slapped hands with Xander. Spike raised his beer in a toast and Logan clinked their bottles together. Willow and Tara were blushing a bit, but giggling lightly, Anya gave him two thumbs up. Logan smirked and looked back at Dawn.

"I've made your night you say?" She nodded slowly, just as S Club 7's Don't Stop Moving, began playing. "Hmmm and I haven't even seen you dance yet." Dawn squealed as he pulled her up and onto the dance floor.

The entire gang began laughing, before Spike nudged Buffy who turned to him. Seeing the twinkle in his eyes, she grinned and grabbed his hand and the two of them quickly joined Dawn and Logan, who were already dancing away. Amazingly when it got to the chorus, a few of Dawn's friends joined them and they ended up performing the choreography of the dance, causing a few people to end up watching. By the end of the song, there was a circle of people watching and they were applauded, causing Buffy and Dawn to blush but Logan and Spike gave flippant bows, loving the attention.

2 hours passed and eventually the rest of the Scoobies joined them on the floor, dancing with them. Partners were swapped, Logan dancing with Tara at least 5 times, and Willow danced with Buffy twice. Xander and Spike also humorously had to dance once, but they just made it over the top causing the rest of them to laugh. Most of the good dance music came early, leaving a great deal of rave or rock coming up next. But they found out to move their bodies to the beat of each song, enjoying themselves immensely for the first time in a few months.

They remained unaware of the person watching from the balcony with disgust for most of the night.

Presently, someone had managed to convince the DJ to play Sting Fields of Gold. Willow and Tara, Spike and Buffy and Xander and Anya were all on the dance floor, swaying lightly to the beat. Buffy sighed contently, realising she should be concerned that her sister had seemingly vanished with her, but was unable to bring herself to care. She laid her head in the crook of Spike's neck as the music played around them, other couples dancing in and out of them as they swayed and circled lightly around on the floor.

"I love this." She whispered into his skin. He tilted his head to show he was listening. "You, me and the guys, just being here and having fun. Like we're not living on the Hellmouth and we're just in a normal town, living normal lives." She sighed again as he rubbed her back tenderly. "I wish every night could be like this." Spike nodded, quietly.

"I know pet. A night like this doesn't come around often, but when it does, it's just all the more special." She giggled, pulling back to look at him lovingly.

"How do you that?"

"Do what?"

"Make everything seem so special with just a few words." He shrugged and she smiled. "You just say a few words and I feel happy and I agree with you." She shook her head and hugged him closer. "I don't how I'd get by without you Spike." His arms tightened around her, possessively.

"Let's not find out." She nodded in agreement and they went quiet for a bit. "Where's the Niblet?" He asked. She shrugged, shaking her head.

"Don't care."

"She and Logan have been gone for a long time." He pointed out she shrugged again.

"She deserves some time with him. She hardly seems him in the week, since the demons began getting all territorial." She remarked, closing her eyes. "Let them have their time Spike."

"You do realise you're talking about two possibly, very horny teenagers?" Spike muttered into her hair. She nodded and then froze, actually thinking about what he'd just said.

"Logan's an eternal teenager isn't he?" He nodded; she kept forgetting Logan's physical age was 18. "Teenaged hormones for over 6 hundred years, damn it, that's a factor I didn't consider." She groaned, burying her head into his chest. "Oh well, he'll be respectable."

"I hope you're right."

On the opposite end of the floor hidden in a shadowy corner of the Bronze, Dawn had her mouth fused with Logan's as they shamelessly kissed each other senseless out of sight of all of the patrons. She was pressing herself against him, arms wrapping around his neck as she sucked his tongue into her mouth without waiting for an invitation. She broke away with gasp, when her lungs began to scream for oxygen and she giggled lightly when he pecked her nose.

Pulling his lips back to hers, Dawn pushed him back little until he was against the wall. She put her hands against his chest now, plunging her tongue back into his mouth whilst try to swallow his at the same time. She moaned a little as he pulled her against him before suddenly gasping as his hands slid down past her lower back. She scowled at him playfully as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hands please." She ordered, he shook his head and squeezed. She gulped; trying to ignore the tingles that shot up her spine when he did so and the sudden warm buzz that shot through her. "Logan…" she breathed before he kissed her again, this time slowly and without tongue. The kiss was slow and chaste as she moved her arms back around his neck and tugged him down a little to deepen the kiss a little. "Je mi z teba blázon." _(You drive me crazy) _She said before she could stop herself, slipping into the Slovak he'd taught her. He grinned and nodded, in agreement to her statement.

"Tak mi povedz zlé správy." _(So tell me the bad news.) _He answered. She giggled, their lips joining again for a few moments. As she began to lick his bottom lip again, someone cleared their throat and they broke apart. Dawn blushed ten different shades of red as Buffy stood before them, arms folded and eyebrow arched in amusement. She lowered her head sheepishly as Logan grinned stupidly and she glared at him.

_You're not helping. _She shot at him telepathically. _I'm going to get grounded._

_Oh, really? _He answered. _Well I'll just come to your window at night like Romeo then. That'll be fun if she catches us then_

_I hate you._

_Love you too._

"Hmmm, I thought you two would be go at it like horny teenagers." Buffy mused, causing Dawn's face to go completely red. "Spike owes me ten bucks." Logan chuckled as Dawn buried her head in his shoulder. "Come on, we're going home, you've got school tomorrow." Dawn groaned as Buffy grinned evilly and walked back over to Spike, taking his hand and whispering to him. He scowled and handed her ten notes causing her to stick her tongue out at him in triumph.

Dawn lowered her in relief as Logan sniggered. She punched him in the chest jokingly and he laughed a bit before they began following Buffy and Spike. The rest of the Scoobies were waiting outside, all of them smirking at Dawn who flushed even more, glaring at her sister, who smiled sweetly and innocently. She turned to Logan who was twirling the keys to his car in his hand and smiled at him.

"You gonna come over tomorrow?" She asked as the gang began to walk down the road.

"Maybe in the afternoon, I'm gonna catch up on sleep." She nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok then. Night Logan. I love you." She answered, kissing him again.

"I love you too, sweet dreams Dawnie." She grinned and began to walk away, drawing out the contact as long as possible, before her fingers slid from his and she gave a quick wave then hurried to her sister who was a bit ahead of her.

Logan smiled, watching her with affectionate eyes and then entered his car to drive back to his apartment.

…

"You got everything Dawnie?" Buffy asked as Dawn pulled her shoes on at the front door. Dawn nodded, nearly tripping over her laces as she slipped her other tennis shoe on before straightening.

"Yup." She answered, lifting her bag onto her shoulder. "I'll see you when I get home." Buffy nodded and they gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek, before Dawn moved out the front door. She regretted wearing a dress for the day, the breeze causing the bottom to flutter a bit but she decided to endure.

"Have a good day." She waved back at Buffy as she called after her and began trotting along the pavement towards school, dreading the exam in her second lesson, hoping she had done enough for it.

The journey was normal for her as she walked along the memorised path of Sunnydale High as she yawned to herself out of boredom whilst running through the facts for exam through her head, well the ones she remembered, praying they'd be enough for a pass. As she crossed the road, she checked her watch and gave an eep, seeing if she didn't hurry she was going to be late. Jogging up the path, she spied a shortcut through an alley that Janice had showed her once and quickly headed for it and began jogging down it towards the school.

As she hurried down it, she suddenly remembered something and stopped to check her bag. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her until they were literally at her heels.

Dawn let out a shriek as an arm wrapped her neck, tightly. She kicked wildly. Managing to catch her assailant in the shin, he released her with a grunt and she choked a bit before started to run. She didn't get far when he caught her again around the waist. She screamed, unable to understand why no one could hear her as he picked her up a bit. She kicked again and scratched at his face, doing anything she could to fight him off. Her eyes widened as a black van suddenly backed into the alley, a Death Star painted on the side.

The back door opened and a smaller blonde boy ran out to help her attacker. She screamed, shrieked, shouted, bit, kicked and scratched at them, giving them one hell of a fight as they both struggled to control her. Eventually they caught her legs as well and began to carry her quickly into the van. She writhed in the grip before they pulled her into the van.

"Jonathan go!" Andrew yelled. As the van began to start, their grips relaxed and she seized her chance.

Dawn rushed to her feet and kicked open the door, getting ready to jump. "I don't think so you little bitch!" She yanked back, but she caught the side of the door, holding on for dear life. "Get the chloroform." She screamed and shouted for help, but no one came, why was no-one coming? As she smelt the rag with the chemical on it, she took a deep breath and shrieked out one last time, both mentally and verbally before the rag was pressed against her nose and mouth.

"LOGAN!!!!" She continued to scream out for him telepathically as the rag was stuffed against her face, leaving her almost no choice but to breath it in. Eventually her senses dulled and blackness floated into her vision.

…

"LOGAN!!!!"

Logan shot up in bed, eyes wide and his breathing ragged as he struggled to catch his breath. His cyan blue eyes blazed as they searched his room for the signs of the voice. He glanced at the window for a moment, before composing his senses and leaping of the bed to grab his clothes.

The message was strong enough to wake him and he knew something was wrong, horribly wrong.

Dawn was in danger.

* * *

_Again let me know if rating should go up. Hope you liked reviews please..._

_Oh and please don't kill me for the ending :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks to you guys for giving your opinions on whether the rating should change, i will follow your advice._

_Chapter 21 is up. Warning: Warren gets quite intense in this chapter. you'll know it when you read it. Consider yourselves warned. and yes he is the main bad guy from now on._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 21

Logan yanked open the door to his apartment, pulling on a long sleeve black t-shirt as he did so and tore down the corridor. Completely bypassing the elevator, he made his way down the stairs, vaulting over the rails each time he could before he landed in the parking lot. He rushed over to his car, tore the driver's seat door open and jumped inside. He revved the engine and reversed out of his spot and began speeding down the road.

It had been a long time since he had felt such panic. Dawn's voice had ripped through his mind, even in his dreams and had ripped him out of his slumber so violently; he had needed a moment to compose himself before he could plan a course of action. He swerved into the opposite lain to avoid the traffic in front of him, hearing the horns behind him and the enraged curses of the drivers but he ignored them. He grabbed his phone and rang Dawn's number. The ringer just sounded continuously and no one picked up or even hit the ignore button. He growled and chucked the phone back onto the sit as his car skidded around a corner with a roar and he sped down the street towards the school.

What the hell had happened? Was it someone at school?

He reached the entrance of the school and the car screeched to a halt, startling some of the walkers by. He shut down the engine and jumped out the car, sprinting up into the reception area. He looked around wildly, not seeing any sign of her. He ran a hand through his hair in enraged frustration. He looked around again and this time noticed Janice and a couple more of Dawn's friends.

"Janice!" she whirled around at the sound of her name as he jogged up to her.

"Logan! Hi." She greeted with a smile as the students around her looked at each other confused.

"Have you seen Dawn?" She frowned and crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"No, I was about to ask you the same thing. She was supposed to me at the gates like usual." He closed his eyes and glanced back across the yard, feeling even more dread seep into his heart. "Why? What's happened? Is she ok?" She demanded hurriedly. He licked his lips and turned back to her.

"So you haven't seen her all morning?" she shook her head slowly and he sighed. She hadn't even got to school, that wasn't good. "Look if she turns up give me a call ok? and tell her I'm worried about her." He turned away and began jogging back towards his car when she called after him.

"Logan, what's going on?!" he turned back to her and shook his head.

"I don't know." With that, he headed back to his car and got in, rubbing his face with his hands.

Picking up his phone, he hit the call button on Spike's number and waited patiently. Sure enough on the third ring, Spike picked up and sounded annoyed.

"_This had better be good Logan._" He grumbled, his voice hoarse, obviously just having woken up. "_It's only 9 in the morning and I'm a creature of the night, so you'd better have a bloody good…_"

"Spike would you shut up and listen to me?!" Logan roared down the line, losing his patience with Spike's sarcasm very quickly. The vampire was obviously too shocked to reply as Logan went on. "I need you to go to Buffy's house and find out if Dawn went to school today." Spike chuckled over the phone.

"_Logan, Dawn always goes to school. Today won't be different, so what's the…"_

"Just do it Spike! Something's happened, she is not at school." Logan cut him off, starting up his car again and pulling out onto the road. He heard rustling, indicating Spike was getting out of bed.

"_What's going on?" _Spike demanded down the phone, his voice anxious and frightened.

"Just find out from Buffy if Dawn went to school Spike." Logan ordered and flipped the phone shut. He switched gears and his car was tearing down the road.

He growled to himself hitting the steering wheel, what the hell was going on?! Dawn should've been at school but instead it was like she had just vanished. Then it hit him like a kick in the nuts. She'd been kidnapped. Logan's eyes went ice blue, almost white in shade as he put his foot down on the accelerator.

…

Dawn groaned quietly, stirring before her eyes fluttered open and she glanced around, finding herself in an unfamiliar bedroom, on a strange bed and the sun wasn't hidden away behind the curtains. She shot up, glancing around rapidly and she gulped, trying to control her fear as she took in everything in the room.

It was obviously a boy's room; it was filled models of planes and things she couldn't even begin to describe. There were also loads of pictures across the wall. Some were of Buffy; others were of her and some of the Scooby gang. Everyone was in the pictures and there was a chart next it, with loads of different arrows and suggestions of how to target Buffy, weaken her and make her vulnerable. She frowned in disgust and looking around, seeing the computers. Her gut tightened and she fought a wave of bile rising in her throat as she looked at the screens.

There were images and videos of the Magic Shop, the Double Meat Palace and her home all over the screens. She looked at them with wide eyes as she saw one screen was showing Willow getting ready for a shower, another showed Tara in the kitchen, obviously listening to music as she danced around the stove, cooking breakfast. Buffy walked in a little later and was giggling on screen as she and Tara both began dancing a bit to whatever was playing. She covered her mouth with her hand as she backed away and tried to look at something else, but her eyes were brought back to the computers again and again. What the hell was this?

It was like someone was using her family and her friends in a school assignment. Like they were an experiment for them to work on and manipulate at will. She choked a bit, feeling very weak and sat down on the edge of the bed, shaking uncontrollably.

"It's his little project." Her eyes snapped up and she jumped to her feet, backing away as she saw a short brown-haired boy, almost Buffy's age standing in the door. He looked tired and miserable, his face sporting a very horrible bruise as he stepped into the room slowly, obviously not trying to frighten her. Odd, wasn't he one of ones who kidnapped her? "He's becoming obsessed with this, I don't know why." Jonathan sighed, walking over to the screens and turned them off. He turned to look back at her. "Actually I do, he wants to try and take over Sunnydale and he's gotta go through Buffy to do it." She looked at him, back against the wall.

"You're Jonathan right? Buffy told me about you, the boy who tried to kill himself." He nodded, sheepishly and she swallowed. "Why?" he held up his hands, showing he was unarmed and not a threat. "What am I doing here? What do you want from me?" he shook his head sadly.

"I don't want anything from you. I don't even know why I'm here anymore." He muttered, hands slipping into his pockets. "I thought it'd be fun, you know, try to take over Sunnydale and be the 'masters'" he chuckled dryly, looking both ashamed and horrified with himself. "But it's gone too far." He looked up at her. "I'm sorry you've been dragged into this."

"What is _this_?!" she demanded, her voice cracking. "I haven't done anything."

"I know, god I know." Jonathan replied. "But Warren's just, I don't know how to describe him."

"Warren? The guy who built the Buffybot?" She asked. He nodded. "What's he got to do with this?" Jonathan unconsciously allowed his hand to travel over the bruise on his face and winced as he looked at her guiltily.

"He's lost it." He answered, moving towards the window to look out of it. "He wants to take over the town and thinks Buffy is the biggest obstacle in the way. You remember when Spike as kidnapped?" She nodded slowly. How did he know about that? He answered her unasked question. "He set that up, threatened Clem, Spike's friend, tipped off Riley about the eggs, all to try and manoeuvre Buffy into a position where he could take her out, it's all a big experiment to him." Dawn's eyes were wide as she listened to this. That explained a lot of what had been happening over the past few months. "Logan kept telling him to back off, but that just made him more unstable." Logan knew? Of course, he'd tried to handle this himself because it would've made Buffy's life more difficult. Warren obviously had a death wish. "He's gone too far this time." He looked at her again.

"Why are you here if you don't like what he's doing?" she enquired. He looked down his body slumped with defeat.

"I've tried to leave, too many times. Each time, the beating was worse." He looked up at her and a tear slipped down his face. "I tried to stop him from doing this too, you can see how that turned out." He waved at the bruise on his face.

"Now, now. Don't go telling her everything Johnny boy." Jonathan froze as both he and Dawn looked to see Warren standing in the doorway, a look of sadistic glee on his face. "No telling who she'll go running to." He stepped forward, looking at Dawn in disgust as well as Jonathan. "Don't need her to be more trouble than she's worth."

"Warren…" Jonathan began before Warren punched him in the gut. Dawn gasped and stepped back as Jonathan doubled over, groaning in pain.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves Johnny." Warren drawled as he stood over the fallen boy. "If you don't have anything useful to say just shut it. Got it?!" He kicked him in the face.

"Leave him alone!" Dawn shrieked at him. Warren glared at her and stalked towards her, seizing her shoulders and pinning her to the wall. She whimpered at the force of the action and the tight grip her had on her shoulders.

"Listen little girl, you don't tell me what to do. You're boyfriend tried to do the same thing. But he's gonna wish he hadn't messed with me." Warren spat in her face, saliva coating her forehead as she turned her head away from him. "I give the orders around here and you are gonna be a good little girl and stay quiet."

"You're gonna be sorry." Dawn retorted defiantly. He looked enraged that she had the nerve to look him in the eye and not take him seriously. _Little bitch needs a lesson in who's in charge around here. _"When Logan finds out, he's gonna kill you…" She screamed as he pulled her hair viciously and dragged her over to the bed and threw her onto to it. He grabbed her by the throat and held her there.

"Shut it!" he growled. "No-one knows you're here and by the time they do, I'll be more than ready for them." She tried to pry his hand away from her neck but he just sneered down at her. "So be a good little girl, stay here and don't cause any trouble. Or I'll have to punish you." Her eyes widened with fear and he grinned, licking his lips evilly. "Now, don't misbehave." He shoved her down roughly and released her. Dawn fought back the instinctive urge to cough out of fear of his attack. It was the first time since Ryan she had been so afraid of a man.

Warren stalked over to Jonathan and pulled him to his feet by his hair and pushed him against the wall.

"And you, learn your place and stay there. I expect you back downstairs soon. Andrew's running an errand and should be back soon." Warren walked to the doorway and turned back to Dawn, a disgusting smirk on his face. "Be good Dawnie, see you later." With that he disappeared. Jonathan wiped his face, trying to catch his breath as he clutched his ribs. Dawn sat up slowly, bringing her knees to her chest, feeling terrified.

"I'm so sorry." Jonathan whispered, before lowering his head and leaving the room. He reached the door and back at her sorrowfully before closing the door.

Dawn hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears and resting her head on her knees. She swallowed painfully, her throat tender from Warren's vice-grip. She stayed like that, on the bed just rocking back and forth like she was in a trance as she tried to think of how to get out of here. In her mind, she sent out a small message, hoping it somehow found a way to its target.

_Please find me Logan. Please find me anyone._

…

Tara shrieked in shock as the backdoor to the house flew open and Spike burst into the house, throwing the blanket he was holding over himself to the floor, not even bothering to stamp it out.

"By the Goddess. Spike!" She didn't get much more out when he hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs, his duster billowing behind him and he took the steps two at a time and went straight to Dawn's room. Opening it, he found no Dawn and he felt himself worry even more. Her scent was here, leading out of the house, so she had left this morning. Logan was concerned something had happened and now he saw why. He thundered back down the stairs as he heard Tara complaining to Buffy about him frightening the 'daylights' out of her and he re-entered the kitchen.

Buffy turned to him with a grin and immediately hugged him. "Hey. You gave Tara quite a scare honey." He sent an apologetic look to the Witch who just glared at him as she folded the blanket and put it on the table. "What's up?" Buffy asked as she pulled back. Her grin faded when she saw the look of seriousness on his face.

"Buffy did Dawn go to school today?" She frowned, stepping back and folding her arms. He was here about Dawn?

"Yeah why?" she asked curtly. He cursed and turned away, pulling out his phone. "Spike what's going on?" he didn't answer and only dialled a number and held it to his ear.

"She's not here. She did go to school this morning, Buffy just told me." He paused for a moment, listening to the person on the other side. "Yeah, I've got her scent, I can follow it. It's only about an hour old." He stopped again, nodding quietly. "All right Logan, yeah I got it mate. I'll meet you here." He hung up, putting his phone in his pocket. "Bollocks. He ran his hand through his hair and growled, punching the wall softly in frustration, not hard enough to cause any pain or damage.

"Spike what the hell is going on?!" Buffy demanded shrilly, glaring at him for leaving her out of the loop. He sighed a bit, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Something's happened to Dawn Buffy." Her eyes widened as Willow and Tara gasped. "Logan's already been to the school and she's not there." Buffy sank down onto the sofa and took a deep breath, trying to force away the wave of nausea that suddenly threatened to overtake her.

It was Glory all over again. Someone had taken Dawn and five would get her ten that it was to get to her. Spike sat beside her and put an arm around her. She gulped a few times and looked blankly at the wall for a moment, unsure what to do.

"Why didn't Logan call me?" She asked, quietly. Spike shook his head.

"Spur of the moment maybe, he called me because he knows I can track a scent. Maybe he was gonna call you soon…" the sound of a powerful engine coming to a stop outside caused him to glance out the window. "Or he was going to tell you in person after he checked to make sure Dawn had really left this morning." Willow immediately, opened the front door and Logan came in and he turned to them. Buffy looked up and Spike expected her to rip into Logan for not calling her first. To his surprise she didn't.

"Are you sure she's not at school?" she entreated. Logan nodded slowly and reluctantly.

"Yes, she was supposed to meet some friends at the gates, but never arrived according to Janice." Buffy lowered her face into her hands and Logan cracked his neck, obviously not used to feeling so frustrated. He ripped a hand through his silver hair and snarled. "Come on Spike." Spike nodded and followed him out after grabbing a black hoddie and gloves from the rack. Buffy stood up as well and followed them.

"I'm coming too." Logan looked back at her. He actually considered saying no, but Buffy was Dawn's sister and her only living family, not counting that whelp of a father they had. He gave a short nod as he got in the car.

"Get in the back, I need Spike in the front." She nodded as Spike stepped back to let her in the car. Willow and Tara came down to the car and she looked up at them.

"Call Xander and Anya and tell them to be ready in case we need them to help us out." Buffy called from the back. "Get them to come here and then wait for us to call." They nodded and Logan put the car into gear.

"Go straight ahead." Spike informed him and Logan drove, slowly so Spike could focus on tracking Dawn's scent. Buffy leaned forward, so her head was between the two chairs as they focused on the road ahead of them. Spike frowned and pointed right.

They followed the usual route to school, not really surprised. It was a route Buffy knew well, she had walked it a few times herself when she attended Sunnydale High. Then Spike's head jerked to the left and he sniffed before grabbing Logan's arm.

"Stop the car. Stop the car!" The car slid to a halt and Spike pulled the hood up once more, before bailing out of the car. Logan and Buffy quickly tumbled out of the car after him as he sprinted into the alley. They quickly follow him and come to a stop to see him kneeling down to pick up something up off the floor.

Dawn's bag.

Buffy let out a small whimper and hurried over to take the bag from him. She quickly began rummaging through it as Logan came closer. She reached down deeper and sighed resignedly before she pulled out Dawn's phone. She turned it out and saw there was one missed call, from Logan. She looked up at the two of them defeated as Logan closed his eyes painfully, staggering back and hitting the wall. He slid down it and braced his arms on his knees, lowering his head and exhaling slowly.

"Spike, you got anything?" Buffy asked quietly. He closed his eye and inhaled through his nose. He did this a few times, getting a number of scents in the air as Logan remained slumped on the floor, Buffy looking at him imploringly. Then, with a vampiric snarl, his eyes opened and he rolled his neck smoothly, looking almost like a viper as he hissed softly obviously angered.

"What is it?" Logan asked quietly, still not looking up.

"Dawn's scent is here, she was taken from here. There's a trace of chloroform in the atmosphere here, but that's not all." He turned his now golden eyes to Buffy who was waited with baited breath. "Warren Mears was here too."

"What?!" Both of them jumped and saw Logan now on his feet, his normally grey eyes now icy blue once more and they were blazing with fury beyond anything they had ever seen out of him before. They gulped as he glared at the both of them furiously. "Warren Mears was here?!" He growled. Spike nodded.

"That's the guy who built the bot right?" Buffy asked. Spike groaned and gave her a pointed and unimpressed look.

"Under normal circumstances don't remind me of that." He said pointedly. "And now most certainly don't remind me, because now I wish I'd bloody killed him that day." He snarled and she nodded slowly. A loud crunch of stone caused them both to look at Logan, who had embedded his fist in the wall, leaving a sizable hole.

"Can you determine which way they went?" he snarled over his shoulder. Spike shook his head

"No, they must've used a van because I can smell petrol from here." Spike glowered. "Little wanker, covered his tracks well that's for sure." Buffy sighed, looking down as Logan grunted, yanking his fist out of the wall.

"So we don't have any idea where they've taken Dawn?" She exclaimed, incredulously. Spike turned to her and opened his mouth to speak.

"We don't…" They both once again, looked over at Logan who was staring across the road with murderous intent. "But _he_ might." He pointed and they followed his direction to see who he was looking at.

Andrew was coming out of a small shop on the other side of the road from them. He was carrying three large bags of shopping, looking rather stupid as he struggled to carry them down the steps. He was dressed in all black, wearing a less cool version of Spike's duster. Spike raised a brow as Buffy looked at him confused.

"That's Andrew Wells." She said. Both men looked at her, bewildered.

"Who?"

"Tucker's brother."

"Again who?" Spike asked.

"He hangs around with Warren." Logan sneered as he took a step forward. He glanced over his shoulder at the two of them. "Go back to the house and wait for me." Buffy glared at him and marched forward.

"Now hold on, buddy boy, this is _my_ sister we're talking about here." Logan's eyes snapped to her and she glared right back until he spoke.

"And if it wasn't for me, Warren would be dead right now and Dawn would be safe. He has been pushing his luck for a while now. He has reached the last straw with me. He's behind everything that happened to Spike, he has been stalking you for the past few months." Spike and Buffy were struck dumb by Logan's sudden information and couldn't speak as he went on. "The only thing that kept him alive was his humanity, what little there is left." He took another step forward. "This is my fault, my responsibility, go back to the house, I'll bring Dawn home, I swear to you." Buffy went to speak again but Spike took hold of her arm gently.

"No pet, Warren's crossed Logan too many times now. As the Master of Sunnydale Logan has the authority on this one. We'd better leave him be. Just this once, love ok?" She looked at him for a moment, obviously torn between her duty to her sister and her newfound respect for the demonic hierarchy. Spike looked the same, she knew how much he loved Dawn and wanted to help, but he understood the system and how it worked. Then she nodded and turned to look at Logan.

"Bring her back safe you hear me?" He nodded and she and Spike turned to walk down the road, clutching Dawn's bag to her chest.

Andrew nearly tripped over the bag for the second time as he turned into the alley that was a shortcut to the Trio's lab and hurried down it as fast he could. He wanted to make sure Warren had what he needed so they could perform the next stage of the plan, whatever that was. He sighed at the thought and continued walking as quickly as his feet would carry him.

Suddenly a shrill wind around him caused him to stop dead in the middle of the alley. He looked around, not sure what compelled him to suddenly stand still but he checked his surroundings just to be safe. He gulped, not seeing anything and began to walk again, slower this time. The wind sounded again, stronger this time and he covered his eyes as it blew right in his face, causing him to drop one of the bags.

A sudden rustling made him whip around in alarm only to see a newspaper fly across the alleyway behind him. He let out a breath of relief and turned back around. He screamed in unmanly fashion as he saw Logan suddenly standing in front of him. He took a couple of steps back but to no avail. The Archangel was on him faster than anything he had ever summoned or witnessed before. He found himself lifted off the ground by the throat and then slammed into the wall. He was dangling a good few feet off the floor as Logan raised his arm higher.

"Oh god, oh god, please don't hurt me." Andrew begged. Logan shook him lightly, his bright cyan coloured eyes boring into him murderously. "Please, don't."

"What is Warren planning?!" Logan demanded, his voice raspy with rage. "What is he up to?" Andrew gave a light scoff, trying to sound much braver than he actually felt.

"Like I'd tell…" He gave a shrill cry when Logan shook him again. "He hasn't told me much I swear, he's being super secretive about it." He choked out as the Archangel's grip on him tightened.

"How does Dawn fit into this?" He gulped. Not good, Logan already knew, this couldn't be right. How did he know so soon?

"How do you…?"

"So he _has_ taken her?!" Andrew nodded desperately. "Where?"

"I…"

"If you even think of trying to play tough guy with me, I am going to break every bone in your body!" Logan shouted at him. "We could see just _how_ close I come to killing you before I get what I want. If I go too far, well so be it." He dropped him promptly and grabbed Andrew's arm twisting it painfully behind his back, causing him cry out again and tears to fall down his face.

"Please… I didn't actually know he was going to take her. I thought, I thought it was something else, he told us after he spotted her." Logan listened carefully. "We tried to stop him but he just said something about being the one with the power." Logan turned him back around and seized his shoulders, pinning him to wall again.

"Where is he?" He asked, softer but still harshly as well. Andrew gulped. He had followed Warren this far, but seeing just how strong and terrifying Logan was up front made him doubt the logic of that decision. Sunnydale wasn't really worth all this trouble to take over.

"I'll show you." He offered, desperately, sniffing trying to keep the terrified tears from falling once more. "I'll show you, just please." Logan seized him by the back of his collar.

"Take me there. Once I get Dawn, if I hear so much as a peep of trouble from you or your friends, I'll kill all three of you do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Andrew stammered, nodding quickly and gulping.

"Let's go." Logan gave him a strong shove before more or less carrying him towards the car.

…

Dawn gazed around the room, searching for a way out. Neither Warren nor Jonathan had come back to check on her since the little episode before. She was convinced she could get out of the window, but had been worried that one of them would come back. Jonathan, she was less concerned about, he seemed too gentle to actually harm, hell he'd apologised to her for her being here. Warren was a different story.

He was far from the shy nerd that she had been told about before. He was dark, sadistic and evil. He was also arrogant, thinking he was in control and had the right to be. He frightened her, more so than anyone since Glory. His violent streak wasn't lost to her either, he clearly enjoyed physically dominated those he deemed beneath him, Jonathan for example. He was like one of the mad scientists out of a film or a book. Evil but brilliant in a sick and twisted way.

She looked at the window, biting her lip. She could make a break for it now and run home to tell Buffy what had happened, and what she had seen. Or she could wait it out and hopefully be free soon, without Warren laying his hands on her. She took a deep breath and stood up.

Glancing at the door, she approached the window slowly, assessing it to make sure it was secure enough to get out. Seeing she could open it wide enough to clamber out, she reached up and took hold of the handle. Pulling it down, she opened it slightly. Sending another fleeting look at the door, she glanced at the window, seeing a small ledge she could get to and then she climb down to the outside. She pushed the window open so it was wider and began to step onto the windowsill so she could get ready to climb out.

"Going somewhere?" She shrieked as a pair of hands grabbed her harshly around the waist and hurled her back onto the bed. She looked up to see Warren standing over, glaring at her, enraged by her nerve to try and escape. This plan was going to work whether she liked it or not. "I believe I told you to behave little girl." He drawled, evilly. She stared up at him defiantly sitting up.

"Go to hell." She spat. He pushed her roughly back down. She was propped on her elbows, glaring up at him spitefully.

"Such a rude mouth. What would your sister think of you using such language?" He wagged his finger as if scolding a child. "Bad girl, perhaps you want to be punished after all?" he mused and she felt a fresh wave of terror cascade over her. She backed up a bit on the bed and he grinned evilly, taking a step forward, his tongue between his lips. "Hmmm, yeah, maybe I should teach you some respect, yeah, how to respect your betters."

"You're a sick creep!" She screamed at him, trying to find something to defend herself with.

"Oh baby, you've seen nothing yet."

"Screw you!"

"Now there's an idea." Dawn screamed as Warren suddenly leapt at her. She raised her hands to try and shield herself from him as he began tearing at her dress. She kept screaming, grabbing his arms and digging her nails into his wrists as she began kneeing him in the sides as much as possible. He grunted but continued to try and subdue her. She scratched his arms as hard as possible, fighting with every ounce of strength and willpower she had in her.

There was no way he was going to do this, no way in hell!

"You little bitch!" he shouted, annoyed by her resistance. In his mind, her place was beneath him in every way possible. He slapped her across the face, but in response she kicked him in the leg. He growled, trying to grab her flailing hands, but she bit his arm causing him to shout out in pain. She then scratched him on the face and he grabbed his eyes, howling. Dawn scrambled out from beneath him and ran for the door, which he had left open when he had come in.

Just as she reached it, she howled when Warren grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the floor. His eye was bleeding from her attack and he looked psychopathic. She groaned, turning onto her back only to scream again as he forced himself on top of her. She closed her legs instinctively as she began fighting him again.

"Get off me!" She shrieked at him, scratching at him again, hitting him on the back as hard as possible. He simply growled and sank his teeth into her neck, drawing blood. She screeched in shock and pain as he pulled back and backhanded her. As she tried to recover, she registered his hands at the collar of her dress and she really panicked._ No!_

A ripping sound echoed through the room as Warren tore her dress right down the middle, exposing her yellow underwear. She began struggling even more, biting his ear and clawing at his throat with her nails. He roared at her attempts to fight back, hating that she was giving him so much trouble.

"Stop struggling!" He raised his hand to hit her again but Dawn managed to knee him in the stomach. He groaned and she began to crawl from beneath him. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him. "You're gonna pay for that bitch!" He slapped her again, but she closed her legs as he reached for the button of his jeans.

"Warren what the hell!" Jonathan came in running eyes wide with horror at the scene in front of him. Warren on top of Dawn, her dress torn down the middle as she fought him off desperately

"Get out of here!" Warren commanded, trying to pry Dawn's legs apart, whilst also attempting to unbutton his jeans. "This isn't your concern."

"The hell it isn't!" The smaller boy ran over and began trying to drag Warren away from her. "Leave her alone, that's enough!" Warren snarled and stood up grabbing Jonathan by the throat and punching him. To his shock, Jonathan struck him back, not as hard but did so nonetheless.

Warren stared at him incredulously with blood dripping from his nose, shocked and appalled by the sudden rebellion. "You're gonna regret that Johnny boy." He threatened. Jonathan literally spat in his face, revulsion evident in his features as Warren wiped in from his eye.

"You're disgusting!" With that Warren levelled him with a vicious punch sending him headfirst into the wall. Jonathan fell back with a groan before Warren kicked him in the chest.

"And you're pathetic." He spat on Jonathan this time and turned back to Dawn, who began crawling back towards the wall. He took his time advancing on her as Jonathan tried to get to his feet. Obviously he loved the talk down, the Bond moments. "Now, where was I?" He grinned, having now unbuttoned his jeans and going to unzip them. Before he could even think about it, he was suddenly flying into the doorframe, the back of his head smacking into the top of it, causing him to become a little dizzy. With a groan he looked up and his eyes widened in terror.

Dawn had curled up into a ball again, but standing before him, his eyes glowing with a menacing rage was Logan. How the hell…? He didn't even have time to finish the thought because when he stood up, the Archangel delivered a vicious thrust kick right to his chest, sending him right back into the other room. He smashed through a glass case, sending glass all over the floor, some of it stabbing into his hands as he went to get up. Andrew was cowering against the wall.

"You have just signed your own death warrant boy!" Logan declared as he stalked through the door. "I'm really going to enjoy this now." Warren, feeling desperate, lashed out and punched Logan across the face. For all the good it did, his head simply snapped to the side and Warren ended up hurting his hand more than the Archangel. But Logan responded in kind with a brutal backhand, Warren hurtling into a wall. He got up on all fours but Logan kicked him ferociously in the gut, the force of it throwing him into the wall again, but this time Logan caught him as he hit it, punching him in the chest so hard, blood spurted from his mouth and the wall shook, dust exploding out into a small cloud.

Warren fell to the floor choking on the thick substance building in his throat but Logan dragged him to his feet.

"You sick," he punched him round the face, "cowardly," he kneed him in the gut, "twisted," he elbowed him in the back, "sorry excuse," he kicked him in the head before seizing him by his collar with one hand, "of a human being." He hurled him across the room, into the sofa, causing it to tip over and he rolled out onto the floor. With a groan he got to his feet, but he soon found himself floating in the air as Logan lifted him telekinetically and then, with a sweep of his arm, sent him crashing into the ground.

Logan grabbed a large metal object and hurled it at Warren as he tried to stand once more, hitting him straight in the face. Warren howled in pain, his face painted with red as his broken nose was pouring with blood. He held up his hands in surrender as the Archangel stalked towards him.

"Wait." Logan saw another shade of red he never knew existed. He was begging?! Logan seized him again and head butted him and then chucked him along the floor so he rammed head first into the table. Warren raised his head, his vision hazy from the pain, seeing the gun he had purchased to threaten Clem with.

Knowing it was loaded, he crawled towards it, but Logan's foot came down on his back, causing him to scream in agony. He began sobbing as the foot came down again, before he was lifted by the waistband of his jeans and thrown into the wall again. Logan turned around as Warren struggled to his feet, his legs shaking from the effort due to the amount blood he had lost in such a short time. He noticed Warren eyes fall to his feet so he looked down and saw the firearm. He smirked at Warren maliciously.

"So, you want your toy do you?" he asked. Warren swallowed, grimacing, as he tasted his own blood at the back of his throat. "Sad really, not man enough to fight with your hands?"

"Shut up! You have no idea who you're dealing with!" Warren spat, acting with false bravado whilst trying to pull himself up by the wall. Logan chuckled derisively.

"An arrogant and lily-livered little boy who is in way over his head." He glanced down at the gun again. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"Why don't you give it to me and I'll show you?" Warren taunted. The gun would even the score, but Logan wasn't that stupid.

"Ok." Well maybe he was. Warren smirked as Logan flicked the gun up towards him with his foot. It flew obediently towards him and Warren was able to catch it and keep it from slipping out of his bloodied hands. He pulled down the hammer and aimed it at Logan, only for his eyes to widen.

Logan's hand caught him around the face, his palm right on Warren's nose and he slammed the back of Warren's head into the wall with unbelievable force. The boy's eyes were wide with shock as the gun flew up into the air, out of his grasp. With amazing speed, Logan released Warren, catching the gun out of the air and seized Warren by the collar, lifting him before jabbing the barrel of the gun into his mouth.

"Idiot." He sneered, pushing the gun deeper, causing Warren to choke, his eyes wide. Logan toyed with idea, really wanting to kill him. It was the right thing to do Warren was too dangerous. He had proved it by kidnapping Dawn and then attempting to…Logan closed his eyes. He opened them again to glare at the boy, who was now openly crying in intense fear and Logan's finger tightened on the trigger. One pull and it all was over.

But then the sounds of quiet sobs from the other room reached his ears and his eyes switched back into grey. He looked over his shoulder at the open door, feeling his anger wane into sadness.

"Dawn." He breathed, realising it was her who was crying. He snapped his back to Warren and pulled the pistol out of his mouth. Warren coughed, unable to believe it and looked up hesitantly. Logan suddenly twirled the gun and brought it viciously round his cheek sending him crashing to the floor, where he lay twitching but unconscious. Logan must have done more damage than he thought, as he pulled the gun apart and dropped it uselessly to the floor and hurried back into the bedroom.

Entering the room, he saw Dawn, clutching her knees to her chest, her dress hanging off of her like a jacket as she tried to cover herself as best she could. He swallowed at the sight, his eyes returning to their normal grey colour and took slow steps towards her, not wanting to startle her. As he approached, she suddenly looked up and her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were streaked with tears as she gazed at him with wide blue eyes for a moment, trying to determine if he was a threat.

Then she chocked out a sob and quickly scampered towards him, not bothering to cover herself. He knelt down and caught her as she began crying into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair lightly, trying to comfort her. She curled up against him, trying to crawl inside him wanting his comfort. She tried not to think about what had almost happened to her, shuddering in disgust at the idea.

"Logan, Logan…" she chanted, over and over, clinging to him desperately as she hoped, _prayed_ that this wasn't some kind of dream. He tightened his hold on her gently.

"I'm here, I'm here." He reassured her gently, kissing her head. She nodded against his shoulder, winding her arms around his shoulders.

"You came for me." She answered. He rested his cheek on her head and held her close as she began to calm down. A sudden movement behind him, caused him to whip around and Dawn to whimper. Jonathan stood there, clutching his chest and held out his hands in a placating manner.

"I'm not gonna hurt her or try to attack you. You should get her out of here before Warren wakes up." Logan nodded but before he could move Jonathan ran to the closet and pulled out a blanket and held it out to him. "You'll wanna cover her." Logan actually smiled at the boy, who seemed to be at least the best one of the three and whispered to Dawn. She nodded again and let go of him long enough for him to get the blanket around her. When she sufficiently covered, Logan lifted her gently; bridal style and she laid her head on his shoulder. He nodded to Jonathan who looked down guiltily and began to leave the apartment.

He stopped at Warren and looked down at him. His jaw twitched in revulsion and put the soul of his foot on his head. One sharp push down and he could crush the boy's skull and all of the trouble would be over. Dawn would be safe from this ever happening again. He glanced down at Dawn who was looking at him with wide-eyes, pleading with him to take her home silently. His eyes softened and he sighed, stepping over Warren.

Hopefully the creep would bleed to death. Hopefully…

He carefully descended the stairs, Dawn clinging to him as she made no sound and he went out side. Dawn whimpered as the brightness of the sun made her wince but she snuggled closer to him before he reached his car. He carefully deposited her in the passenger seat, buckling her in and kissing her on the forehead. He quickly went round and slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. As he put the car into gear, he felt Dawn take his hand in both of hers and hold it tightly. He looked at her and saw she was just looking forward, keeping her eyes focused on the road as she swallowed little, another tear falling from her eye.

She didn't release his hand for the entirety of the journey and he kept the sped slow so as not to frighten her, as she didn't say anything. That worried him but he let it slide. Thinking back, he released an annoyed breath, really wishing he had crushed Warren's skull. He shook his head and stroked Dawn's knuckles with his thumb.

…

Buffy's head snapped up at the sound of the powerful engine outside. She ran to window and glanced out of the curtain and saw Logan's car. She let out a noise of relief and headed to the door. She shouted for Spike who was upstairs as she threw the door open. As Dawn got out the car, she ran straight for her sister, who looked up at her with wide vacant eyes before the Slayer engulfing her in a hug.

"Buffy…" Dawn whispered, quietly, not hugging her back as she was clutching the blanket around her. Buffy nodded, keeping her arms around her sister.

"Dawnie. I'm so glad you're ok." She sobbed out, sniffing as tears began to fall from her eyes. Dawn didn't move, just stood accepting the hug, not returning it. Suddenly her eyes jerked up as she saw Spike take a step down from the porch along with Xander, coming towards her quickly. With a frightened whimper, she shrank away from her sister and turned around burying herself into Logan's chest.

Spike stopped with wide-eyes as Logan looked at him apologetically as Buffy looked baffled. As she looked back at her vampire, she saw him shaking his head in disbelief. Xander had noticed it too as he looked at Logan with horrified eyes.

"Tell me…tell me he didn't…" It clicked and Buffy looked at Dawn with wide horrified eyes._ God, please no._ She knew her prayers had been answered a few moments later when Dawn spoke quietly.

"He tried…he ripped my dress, he tried but Logan stopped him." They all looked at Logan thankfully as she turned around in his embrace to look at Spike remorsefully. "I'm sorry, you were just…"

"Moving too aggressively?" Spike finished for her with a gentle smile. She nodded once and he slowly approached. He held his arms out so she could see every inch of his body, none of it looking threatening and he smiled gently. Dawn eased herself away from Logan and rested her head on Spike's chest and his hand came up to run through her hair. "You're safe Niblet." She didn't make a movement other than the occasional gulp. Logan walked past them into the house and they followed, Buffy putting her arm around Dawn, who seemed to hesitate for a moment before she stepped through the front door. She flinched a bit, when Buffy closed it a bit louder than she intended before she glanced up the stairs.

"I'm…" Dawn stammered. "I'm gonna take a shower." Before any of them could respond, she had hurried up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door. They all looked at each other.

"Buffy!" Buffy whipped to look into the living room to see Willow staring wide-eyed towards the back of the room. She hurried in and stopped short looking amazed and terrified soon followed by Spike and Xander.

Tara and Anya were standing next to Willow similar looks on their faces as they gawked at Logan. His body was rigid and tensed, outlined by a faint golden glow of magical energy. One of the lamps on the table was levitating and the light above them was flicking on and off as the entire house seemed to tense in reaction to his rage. The bowl of fruit on the living room mantelpiece lifted off and floated lightly around him for a few moments. His fist was literally shaking as he clenched it tightly as he grunted in rage, yet another object lifted off from its place on the windowsill.

"Logan." He suddenly straightened up, everything dropping back into place abruptly and the magical glow leaving his frame. He turned around to look at Buffy over his shoulder, his eyes a deep azure colour as he gazed at her, suddenly very calm. "Did she…was she lying?"

"No." he answered, his voice a cold monotone. "I got there before he could start again. He managed to rip her dress in half, but that was all." Buffy nodded as Anya spoke up.

"Did you kill him?"

"I was more concerned in getting Dawn out in one piece." That answered the question, so Buffy closed her eyes in defeat, sitting down on the sofa as Anya glared at Logan.

"He's too dangerous." Anya growled. Xander put a hand on her shoulder calming her down. Since she spent the better part of a thousand years, butchering men who had wronged their jaded wives or had violated an innocent woman, she was sensitive to this subject.

"She's right." He agreed. "Warren will just come back for more."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Logan snapped, whirling on them unexpectedly causing them all to jump. "I would have crushed his skull if I wasn't carrying Dawn out of the room. She was my priority, I would have killed him otherwise and sent to see my cousin down in hell."

"You mean Maxwell right?" Xander asked before he could stop himself.

"No I meant Lucifer, one of the fallen. Satan in other words." He answered in al seriousness. Xander swallowed as Tara looked up at the stairs.

"She ok?" Logan glared at her for a moment, before his eyes softened and he sighed.

"I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair before beginning to move past them. "I need to go home, if I see her again…" He trailed off, but Buffy put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, she'll call you if she needs you." He nodded gratefully before sparing a final glance at the stairs. He paused for a moment before turning and leaving the house. Spike watched him go before closing the door and turning back to the rest of the Scoobies.

"He's really shaken up." Xander said.

"Really Harris, what gave that away?"

"Look I'm just saying…"

"Cool it guys." Willow demanded, her resolve face coming through and they both quietened down. "Save it for Warren if you see him, just don't fight each other. It's not what Dawn needs right now." Spike looked down as Buffy sighed quietly.

"She'll be ok right?" Spike looked up at her for a moment before coming forward and embracing her lightly.

"Yeah…she'll be ok. She's tough, like her sis…"

…

Dawn just let the hot water cascade down her skin, not really washing. She was just standing there, soaking with her hands against the wall as she raised her head to let the water splash on her face for a few moments before running her hands over her head, sweeping her hair back. She didn't scrub or rinse for a long moment, she simply stood and let the hot water massage her skin.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been in the shower, but the door was locked and no one had knocked or anything, so she could only assume she hadn't been in there long. She breathed out, some of the water spraying against the wall before she straightened up.

She thought back, to her struggle with Warren. She was so close to being…he was so close to stealing what was hers to give to someone she trusted. And he had just wanted to have it, because he saw her as inferior to him. She choked and closed her eyes, as she fought down a wave of bile.

She reached out and took hold of a small cloth, soaking it with soap and water. She then began scrubbing every inch of skin, removing all traces of Warren from her body. She kept scrubbing until she felt sufficiently clean and cleansed of his touch. Washing her hair, Dawn turned off the shower and stepped out onto the floor. She dried herself quickly, wrapping the towel around her before opening the door.

Peeping outside she glanced around the corridor to make sure no one was there. When she was confident no one was coming, she dashed over into her room and closed the door. Walking inside, she sunk down onto her bed, thinking.

She jerked with a gasp, hearing someone's first steps on the stairs. She held her breath as they took each step, one by one, gradually reaching the top. She breathed out a sigh when they turned and entered the main bedroom, meaning it was either Tara or Willow. Another creak from the house echoed and she shrank back once again, closing her eyes, hating that she felt so much fear even within her own home. She took a deep breath and sat down at her vanity to brush her hair.

As she brushed her hair, every time the house creaked or someone spoke too loud, she would flinch and look at her door, clutching her hairbrush in both hands tightly before she would start combing her hair once more. After this happened for the umpteenth time, she finally had enough.

Warren was the cause of this irrational fear that had taken hold of her. She was frightened of everything and she needed it stop.

She stood up and untied her towel so it fell to the floor and hastily pulled on a fresh set of underwear. Walking over to her wardrobe, she yanked out a new set of clothes, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and got dressed. Tying her hair back into a ponytail, she grabbed her schoolbag and tipped everything out of it, before grabbing a camisole and a pair short-shorts and throwing in them bag with another pair of jeans and t-shirt.

After zipping up her bag, she tore out a piece of paper from her workbook and began writing…

…

Logan was lying on his bed, shirtless with a pair of sweats on and gazing up at the ceiling. One hand was behind his head whilst the other was laying palm down on his chest. He sighed, closing his eyes despite being unable to find any form of sleep, not even a quick nap just to take his mind off the hell of a day he had had.

A sudden knock at the door caused him to sit up slowly and look at the door. His eyes flickered to the bed for a moment before standing up to go to the door. Not bothering to throw on a shirt, he looked out the viewer and smiled softly though sadly before unlocking the door and opening it.

Dawn was standing there, shivering in the cold of the night with her bag slung over her shoulder, her arms wrapped protectively around her. She looked up at him, with wide blue eyes, pleading silently with him.

Without a word, he stepped to the side and she moved inside his apartment. He closed the door and locked it, turning towards her as she put her bag down and toed off her shoes. He approached her slowly and she met him halfway, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed her head three times, each one managing to soothe her somewhat.

Feeling a little better, she looked up at him and pecked his lips before picking her bag back up and moving towards the bathroom. As she closed the door, Logan moved towards the window and gazed out of it for a long moment, hoping Dawn wasn't going to regret her decision. Buffy would be worried sick come morning.

Hearing the door open, Logan turned to see Dawn dressed in a light pink camisole with blue cotton short shorts. She looked at him as she put her bag back down and he approached her quietly. She glanced down for a moment before turning her eyes back up to him and he held out his hand. With thankful smile, she took it and he led her to the side of the bed.

He pulled the covers back and slid in, scooting over so she could follow. He pulled the blanket up so it was covering their lower bodies as he sank onto his back. Dawn immediately grabbed his arm and draped it around her as she laid her head on his shoulder, her leg tangling with his and her arm lying across his chest.

And there it was. What she had been missing in her very own home was here just as she knew it would be. The safety and security that allowed her to feel comfortable in her own skin filled her as she planted a grateful kiss on Logan's chest as she laced her fingers with his.

In the warmth and comfort of Logan's embrace, feeling his love for her in the way his fingers idly stroked her shoulder, Dawn fell asleep on the shoulder of her Archangel.

* * *

_What'd you think guys? you like? let me know. Also feel free to point a mistake if you see one. I always check it through but i seem to keep missing some. Just don't be too harsh._

_Reviews please guys. I will update soon, i've got my writing groove back now._


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey guys, shorter chapter today. Hope you don't mind. _

_slight nudity in this chapter, nothing major. I worry though_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 22

The dim light of a lamp kissed her skin as she let out a small sleepy whimper of displeasure and snuggled down into her pillow. Dawn's eyes twitched slightly but remained closed as the sound of someone talking dimly above her began to cause her senses to awaken.

"Look, Willy I know ok?"

Logan? What was he doing? She fidgeted a little trying to go back to sleep only for Logan's voice to creep into her ears again. He was speaking very quietly, obviously trying not to wake her. Bless him.

"I am not coming into tonight, tell Tiffany or Sebastian to watch the club tonight." He growled. "Just tell them I have more important matters to deal with." He wasn't going in tonight? The club was part of Logan's life now; he owned it and was one of the mainstream attractions. Many of the humans who now went to the club and at least knew of the demonic society, went to the club to see him. To her anger, some of the women went for other reasons as well. Still she wondered why he wouldn't go in to the club tonight.

"Just tell them to deal with it! I am not having this discussion with you." He growled over the phone. Finally he sighed in relief. "Really, was that so hard? Have a good day Snitch." She heard his phone snapping shut and he mumbled something inaudible.

Dawn gave a smile as she heard the lamp being switched off and then the bed dipped, Logan pulling back the covers so he could slip back in next to her. She waited patiently for him to wrap his arm around her, so she could snuggle back into his warmth. A few moments later, she frowned, her eyes still closed, as he didn't make a move to do so. Then he chuckled.

"You can open your eyes now, you little faker." She pouted but giggled, turning onto her other side and opened her eyes so she could look at him. His hair was a bit unruly from sleep but not too much. He still had a sleepy look on his face. She groaned a little, tucking her head under his chin.

"What time is it?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"Almost 6." He answered. She gave a growl, muttering something about killing the Snitch and he grunted in approval. "He rang about half 5 and I told him he should not expect me tonight."

"I heard." She looked up at him with a smile. "And good." She gave him a quick kiss before laying her head down on her pillow, their foreheads touching as she laced her fingers with his. For a moment they simply lay there, hands entwined and their crowns touching and they enjoyed each other's presence.

Then Logan took a deep breath and asked the million-dollar question.

"How are you feeling?" Dawn sighed and closed her eyes.

"Tired."

"Dawn..." She sighed again and swallowed a bit.

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you I'm all right, but I can't." She looked up at him and bit the inside of her mouth for a moment. "I've never been that scared in my life, ever. Not even when Glory kidnapped me. What Warren wanted to do to me…" She shuddered and then winced as Logan's hand gripped hers very tightly. She ran her fingers over his forehead to calm him and his grip relaxed. "I don't have the words."

"When I walked in on him…" Logan closed his eyes, but not before Dawn noticed them glow blue. "When I saw him…I have no words to describe how scared I was." She smiled sadly.

"You were scared?" he opened his eyes, now grey once more and looked at her, and for the first time, in all the time she had known him, he looked vulnerable.

"Terrified." He confirmed and a tear slipped down his eye. "I hesitated for a moment, which is why he was able to hurt Jonathan again but when he spoke, I snapped." Logan thought back to the beating he had given Warren and how close he came to killing him. "If I hadn't have heard you crying, I would have killed him."

"I know." His eyes snapped back to her, wide and questioning and she sighed. "Part of me wishes you had."

"I wanted to make sure you were safe..."

"Logan, I'm not blaming you." She assured him gently, cupping his cheek and giving him a watery smile. "I'm just glad you found me in time."

"So am I." He agreed and then he sighed quietly. "I don't ever want to see something like that again. If something happened to you Dawn." He trailed off and she looked at him tenderly before he brought his gaze back to her, the vulnerability back along with his fear and his love for her. "You are the first woman to touch my heart in three hundred years, if I lose you…"

"You won't." she cut him off, not letting him linger on those thoughts. "And I'm only sixteen, I'm not a woman yet." He chuckled and she giggled lightly, glad she was able to make him laugh. "Just so you know, you're my first boyfriend and there's no way I'm giving you up without a fight."

"Glad to hear it." She smiled and placed a tender kiss on his lips before settling back down on the pillow she was looking right in his eyes. "When do you wanna go home?" She closed her eyes and turned on her back, Logan frowned and put his hand on her shoulder. "Dawnie?"

"I…I don't really wanna go home." She admitted and Logan raised an eyebrow. "That's why I came here, why I wanted to be with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't feel safe at home, Logan." She answered finally after a few moments. "The second I got out of the shower and into my room, I didn't feel safe. Everything made me jump, I was freaked out by the smallest sound." She sighed. "So I just kinda decided I needed to feel safe, and if I couldn't feel it at home then I'd come here."

"You're gonna have to go home at some point Dawnie." She nodded.

"I know but I don't want to just yet. Maybe when I feel like home will be home again, you know?" He nodded and kissed the underside of her ear and she gasped a little at the sensation in produced. "But for now, I just wanna stay with you."

"Does Buffy know?"

"I left a letter." With that Logan put his arm around her and nuzzled the back of her head.

"Then stay as long you want." She smiled and turned around his grasp so their noses were touching.

"That may be a while, sure you can put up with me that long?"

"You're still here are you not?" She swatted his chest and he chuckled. She smiled and rubbed her nose against his for a moment before leaning up to kiss him. She moved her fingers so they trailed up his neck for a few moments before she was half-cupping his face, the tips of her fingers barely touching his skin. She gave a little moan as he slid his tongue into her mouth to massage hers gently. Pressing herself against him, she pushed lightly until he was on his back and moved to straddle him.

He was startled by her sudden movement, but she pressed her mouth to his before he could protest. He ran his hands down her back and Dawn arched into him, unable to help herself when he did that. He just seemed to find the right points on her body to cause a reaction. And every sensation was mind blowing, unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Well, she had never experienced anything like it before, so she had nothing to compare it to.

Feeling her need for oxygen scream at her, she broke away from the kiss with a gasp and straightened up on his lap. Looking down at him, she smiled sensually and without really thinking about it, gripped the bottom of her camisole and began to pull it up. Logan's hands caught her wrists gently and she looked at him questioningly.

"No." A wave of rejection and hurt flowed through her and Dawn tried hard to keep the tremble from her voice and the tears from her eyes.

"No? Y-you don't want to…?"

"Not like this." He offered gently, rubbing her arms. "Dawn…I admit I want you, god I do, but not like this…not with what happened between us." She frowned and lowered her hands to his chest, feeling a bit embarrassed now but still slightly aroused.

"So you're not saying no, you're just saying not now." She stated and he nodded.

"You'll regret it later."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will." He answered. "You will regret that it was done for comfort, not because you really want it." Wow, the truth hit her like a hurricane and she blushed, looking down in embarrassment.

"I see what you mean." He smiled gently and carefully lifted her so she was sitting on the bed. Dawn frowned and he planted a kiss on her forehead as he stood up from the bed.

"I'll be right back." She nodded and he moved into the bathroom. She listened as she heard him start the water to the bath. She waited patiently and then saw the steam come through the door along with a very faint aroma that soothed her as she caught a whiff of it. She fidgeted for a few more moments, until she heard the water stop running and Logan came back through.

He approached her and smiled gently, holding out his hand. Trusting him completely she took it and he pulled her off the bed. Her other hand went to his wrist and they walked into the bathroom together.

The room was lit by the glow of the many candles that lined the outside of the large round tub, giving the bathroom a faint orange glow, resembling the evening sun as the warm water of the bath also rippled with a beautiful combination of bronze and blue. The aroma filled Dawn's nostrils again and she felt herself calm down a bit more as she turned to him, standing in front of the bath.

Logan came close to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips before backing up a little bit. Dawn didn't stop him when he took hold of her camisole and lifted it gently. She raised her arms above her head and he pulled over her head and dropped it to the floor. She moved to cover herself, feeling embarrassed as she partially naked in front of a man for the very first time but he caught her wrists with a loving smile.

"You're beautiful Dawnie." She blushed and Logan kissed her gently. As he did so she moved her arms so her hands were gripping his biceps as his hands slipped into the waistband of her shorts and lightly eased them down her legs. She stepped out of them shakily, obviously very nervous and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Now completely naked in front of him, Dawn was blushing as well as shaking tremendously, clearly extremely uneasy despite how much she trusted Logan and she gulped, trying to steady her breathing and her heartbeat. She looked at him and ran her now quivering hands down his chest. He smiled at her gently as she stroked the skin of his torso with her fingers before putting them on the sides of his sweats. Giving him a questioning gaze, she saw him nod and eased the sweats down with trembling hands. She deliberately kept her eyes up, not daring to look down as he stepped out of the sweats. Now they were both naked and Dawn felt a little better, if not confused as to what was happening

With another loving look and another soft kiss, Logan took her hand in his and gently stepped into the large bath, Dawn behind him. She sighed at the warmth of the water and the foam around her legs, Logan had got it just right. He sat down and she turned around and sat down, settling in between his legs, her back against his chest. Their hands were laced together over her chest as she leant her head back on his shoulder and he planted three kisses on her forehead.

"I love you Dawn. You'll always be safe with me." She smiled before sniffling quiet and dissolving into quiet sobs as he rested his chin on her head. They sat together in the bath, Dawn crying quietly as Logan just held her and let her get it out of her system. Despite her tears Dawn felt one thing was true above all else.

Here, in Logan arms, nothing could harm her.

…

Buffy blinked sleepily as she pulled herself up in her bed, rubbing her neck absently. She groaned as she clutched her chest, a dull throbbing making it hard to breathe for a few moments before she collected herself. Standing up from her bed, she moved to her dresser and took hold of the bathrobe that was there and slid it on. The throbbing returned a few moments later and she put a hand on her heart for a few moments until the throbbing subsided a second time. Swallowing slightly, and wondering why her chest was hurting so much Buffy straightened up. Shaking her head free of those thoughts, she opened her bedroom door and moved towards Dawn's room. She knocked lightly after a moment's hesitation. There was no answer; no irritated and sleepy call for her to go away and the door wasn't opened, as it would usually be if Dawn were already awake. Unable to help herself, Buffy panicked slipping into Slayer mode and pushed the door open and gasped at the sight.

The bed was completely undisturbed and empty. A towel lay rumpled on the floor and Dawn's school bag was gone. Before Buffy could truly start panicking, she noticed a sheet of paper on Dawn's pillow. She dashed to the bed and snatched it up and sat down on the duvet. Dawn's handwriting was all over the paper and she looked it over, there were some splodges on the ink where Dawn had obviously cried whilst writing it. Buffy's heart went out to her sister as she read the note to herself.

_Buffy_

_I don't really know what to tell you or where to start, but if you've found this then you already know I've left._

_Buffy, you have no idea how…frightened I was last night. What nearly happened to me yesterday, I don't know where to start. It was terrifying and confusing all at the same time. I don't really want to think about what would've happened if Logan hadn't arrived when he did. I fought back when Warren attacked me, but it didn't stop him. It just made him angrier and more violent. When he managed to rip my dress, I thought for sure it was over._

_Everything freaked me out last night Buff, every creak in the house made me jump. Every time I heard someone come up the stairs I thought it was him. For the first time in my life, home didn't feel like home. Home didn't feel safe. You have no idea how much that scared the hell out of me, I've never felt that before and I don't want to ever feel that again._

_I've not run away from Sunnydale like you did with the whole Angel thing, I've just gone to Logan's. Please don't try a bring me home sis, he makes me feel safe, I know that he'll take care of me and get me through this…whatever this is. I need him right now, more than anything. _

_I will come home, I'm just not sure when. It could days, weeks, maybe months; I just know I can't be there now. Please let me come back in my own time, when I'm ready I'll come back._

_Just know that I love you sis, I know you'll be here for me both now and when I get home. I hope you understand_

_Love your baby sister_

_Dawn_

Buffy smiled softly, reading the note again. Dawn was doing the best thing for herself right now in her mind, and Buffy couldn't have been more proud. She folded the note carefully and tucked it into a draw on Dawn's desk. Reaching for a sport's bag that Dawn kept in the dresser, she opened it and began putting in some of Dawn's clothes and underwear, folding them neatly and evenly. She also packed in Dawn's make-up and hairbrush before zipping the bag up. She knew full well Dawn would go insane without her makeup or if she had a bad hair day. She put a hand on Dawn's bed and went through all of the memories she had of her sister. Even if they were not true memories, Dawn was her sister. She smiled and picked the bag up, taking it downstairs and leaving it by the door.

She gasped, bracing herself against the wall as her chest burned again. This time it was far more intense, like someone had lit a fire in her lungs with oil. It was so painful; she clutched her heart desperately unable to breathe for a few moments as she whimpered in pain before it suddenly died down again. She leant against the wall trying to still her breathing when she heard someone coming down stairs. She looked up and saw Willow who was gazing at her in concern.

"Buffy?" She grimaced again and Willow came down to her. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno." She stammered, her hand still on her chest. "It's like my lungs are on fire and my heart hurts like hell." Willow put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently.

"You ok?" Buffy nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I will be." She replied. "I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll run some of Dawn's things over to Logan's." Willow frowned.

"Huh?"

"She's staying with Logan for awhile." Willow just frowned a bit more and Buffy went on. "There's a note in her room, she said she didn't feel safe here so she went to stay with Logan. Whatever she's going through, she wants to be with him as she gets through it." She sighed. "She'll come back home when she's ready, but until then we'll just check up on her every now and then."

"Do you think it's such a good idea?" Willow asked, worriedly. "Don't get me wrong, Logan's the strongest person I've ever seen or known, but if Warren caught Dawn alone…"

"Logan will have an eye on Dawn at all times. I sincerely doubt Warren's gonna be that stupid a second time. From what Logan told me, I think he nearly killed him before Dawn stopped him. It'll be a while until Warren is up and about." Buffy answered, in an assuring tone. She had her sister's best interests in mind, and if she wanted to stay with Logan, then Buffy was going to let her. "I can't think of anywhere safer for her right now. Logan told me that Warren has been stalking us for months, and was behind Riley kidnapping Spike." Willow gasped, her eyes wide in disbelief. "I don't know why or how, but Warren's been manipulating everything that's happened to us." She sighed as Willow spoke up.

"What do you wanna do?" she enquired.

"I'm gonna take Dawn's things to Logan. While I'm doing that, gather everyone else at the Magic Shop. We're gonna see what we can do, but for now, we're gonna leave Dawn and Logan out of this. We'll let Logan know if anything important comes up, but I want Dawn to have enough time to recover before she becomes involved again." Willow nodded as Buffy moved past her to go back upstairs to have a shower.

Wanting to get moving as soon as possible, Buffy made sure the shower was quick, washing her hair and giving herself a quick scrub before stepping out. Finding some jeans and white shirt, she slipped them on and gave her hair a quick brush before slipping on her boots. Going back downstairs, she pulled on her leather jacket, ignoring the pain in her chest again as it flared once more and she shouted goodbye to Tara and Willow before she stepped out of her house.

The walk seemed to take longer than it usually did, Buffy had to stop every so often because her chest continued to give her trouble. She struggled to breathe a few times, clutching her chest tightly until the burning sensation went away. She couldn't explain it, she trained everyday; she was at the peak of human physical condition and then some. She fought vampire and demons on a daily basis so a simple walk should be no problem for her. She huffed, ignoring everyone around her and entered Logan's apartment building.

Stepping into the elevator, she pressed the button to Logan's floor and leant against the wall to catch her breath. She closed her eyes swallowing painfully as she tried to understand what was causing her pain. Maybe she should go and see a doctor. No, she was immune to most diseases because of her Slayer healing, even the most deadly ones so this was no illness. Deciding it would have to be stress, Buffy shook her head and picked up the bag and headed out into the corridor.

What was it stress? Could be connected to…?

Coming up to Logan's door, she knocked and waited. She heard footsteps on the other side and then there was a moment's silence where she knew Logan was looking through the viewer. Then the door unlocked and he appeared in the doorway. She smiled softly and went to speak but he put a finger to his lips, and she nodded before he stepped aside and let her into his home. As she stepped in, she noticed Dawn was under the covers of Logan's bed and was fast asleep, her back facing the two of them. She smiled and quietly put down Dawn's bag at the foot of the bed, before looking at Logan.

"I just wanted to bring some of her things over." She whispered, careful not to be too loud in case she waked Dawn. "I have feeling she's gonna be staying a while."

"Thanks." Logan replied. She nodded and looked back at her sister for a moment, before turning her eyes back to Logan with an anxious expression.

"How is she?" Logan sighed and scratched his head, looking away.

"Tired. Traumatised. She's very, very shaken." He answered. Buffy nodded, folding her arms with a sad look. "She was crying in her sleep most of last night and this morning."

"That son of a bitch." Buffy growled lowly. "I can't believe he'd do that." Logan nodded. "What was the point?"

"I think he wanted to get to you." Logan theorised. "And he figured she was the best way to go, seeing what happened to Riley when he took Spike." Buffy winced at the memory and Logan smiled sympathetically. "Dawn was the best option to mess with you I think."

"But he didn't count on you." Buffy answered, finishing his theory. "He should've taken you into account if he hoped to really mess with me." Logan inclined his head.

"I didn't say he was smart. For someone who is supposed to be a genius, he lacks common sense."

"And a sense of self-preservation." He snorted quietly and nodded.

"That too." He looked at her. "You are sure you're ok with this?" She nodded.

"Yeah, Dawn needs you right now, so damned if I stand in her way." She replied. "Just…take care of her ok Logan?" He nodded and she smiled before looking back the sleeping form of her sister. "I don't want her coming to any of the Scooby meetings until she's home." She said calmly. "She's been through enough this week."

"I understand." Logan replied. "Speaking of which, when is the next one?"

"Tonight." She answered before looking at him again. "And I don't think you and Dawn should be there…we're gonna be deciding what to do about Warren."

"I have a few ideas." Logan growled, his eyes flashing blue for a second. She put a hand on his arm and the blue faded to grey as he glanced at her.

"I know you do, but the others need to know what he's been up to." He nodded again. "I do have a question though." She gave him a pointed stare, but he simply gazed back calmly. "Why the hell did you leave Warren unchecked for so long?"

"I did not leave him unchecked." Logan answered coolly. "I warned him time and again that he was treading on a thin line. Demonic law strictly states that a human can only be punished in accordance to our laws if he or she does something against us directly. Since Warren was indirectly responsible for most of the things that happened to you before he kidnapped Dawn…" Logan shrugged and looked annoyed but calm, "I could not punish him. However now that he has moved against us directly, if I see him again I am free to kill him, if you don't get to him first that is…" she nodded, understanding his explanation and gaining a new respect for demonic law.

"If you see him…" she trailed off and he nodded, getting what she meant. "I don't want him anywhere near Dawn again, _ever_ again. I swear to god, if he touches her again…"

"He won't." Logan stated evenly. "You have my word." She nodded and looked back at her sleeping sister.

"Keep her safe." He smiled and she went to leave. Suddenly she groaned and lurched forward, gripping her chest and catching herself against the wall.

The pain was almost unbearable this time, surging through her like a tsunami. Every nerve ending was on fire, every pore felt like they were going to burst as she tried to catch her breath. Logan was at her side instantly; hand on her shoulder as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" he asked, she shook her head trying to stand up.

"Nothing I'm f…" she grunted and fell forward, Logan caught her however before she could hit the floor. She gulped as he set her up straight and looked her over with concerned eyes.

"What is wrong?" He asked again and she sighed.

"I don't know, I woke up this morning and my chest was hurting. It's been getting worse all morning. I don't know why it is…" she frowned and then thought for a moment, "well actually I do but it's just stupid and…"

"Spike." She blinked and glanced at him to find him looking at her curiously. "You think this could be linked to the jealously?" She nodded slowly.

"Yeah." She frowned, looking both anxious and confused. "You think that sounds really far-fetched? Because it's just a theory…" she trailed off as Logan thought.

"It's possible, I may be able to find something that would help but I will need time." Buffy smiled thankfully.

"Thanks I appreciate it." She offered. "Ok I'm gonna call Spike and get him to the Magic Shop for our meeting." She glanced at Dawn again and smiled softly. "Remember, keep her safe." He nodded and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Logan." He winked at her and she walked out of the apartment. Logan waved to her as she reached the elevator before closing the door and going back over to the bed.

He silently slipped in next to Dawn and slipped an arm around her. She mumbled in her sleep and wiggled back into his grasp. He smiled gently and brushed a hand through her hair before kissing her head and laying his head down next to hers.

…

Buffy entered the Magic Shop close to midday and found Xander, Anya and Spike already there. She smiled at the sight of Spike and walked up to him as Xander punched Spike in the shoulder playfully even if it was with a scowl. Spike still loved making of Xander whenever he had the chance. The boy moved away, shaking his head but grinning slightly as he went to talk to Anya and Spike turned to greet Buffy.

"Hey." He said, but that was as far as he got as Buffy kissed him quite deeply. He didn't waste anytime in responding as she moaned quietly as he tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss even more. They pulled back when Xander cleared his throat loudly. Anya swatted him over the head for ruining the moment as the couple looked at each other. "I think that qualifies as an hello." Buffy giggled nodding.

Then it came to her, her chest was not hurting anymore now she was here in the Magic Shop. Or more correctly now that she was around Spike. She frowned at this, suddenly and Spike caught it. He cocked his head to the side with a concerned expression his face.

"Something wrong Buffy?" She glanced at Xander and Anya, before motioning towards the training room. Spike followed her to the room and she held the door open to him before closing it. Just to be safe, she locked it and turned to him as he perched himself on the table. She folded her arms, as was her habit when she was nervous and he waited patiently.

"I…well…" she took a deep breath, "I'm not sure how to say this or lead up to it so I'm just gonna come out and ask." He nodded and she paused for a moment. "Have you been having chest pains?" She stopped and looked down but was completely shocked by the answer.

"How could you know about that Buffy?" She looked up to see Spike looking at her with wide eyes and she took another deep breath.

"Because I've been having them too." She answered.

"And let me guess…now that you're around me…"

"They've stopped." She concluded. Spike looked down for a moment clearly confused before he looked at her, something akin to fear in her eyes.

"What's happening to us Buffy?" he asked. She approached him and stood in between his legs, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. His went around her waist and he leant his head against her chest.

"I dunno…I wish I did, I'm really confused." She played with his hair at the back of his head. "I'm scared Spike." She admitted in a whisper.

"Me too." He replied honestly and they both sighed for a moment.

"Even a Big Bad gets scared huh?" She teased and he shook his head with a chuckle on her chest causing her to gasp without realising. "Behave." She ordered when he grinned at her.

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes." She glared at him playfully when he pouted. "Stop it. Come on." She took his hand and the two of them walked back out into the main area, to find all of the Scoobies waiting for them. Spike nodded to Buffy and went to sit next to Tara who smiled at him and then all eyes turned to Buffy.

"Ok I'm glad you're here." Buffy began as she folded her arms and began pacing in front of them. "I'm not gonna dance around the subject or build up to it. There's two things we need to talk about and the first one is Dawn."

"Is she ok?" Xander asked immediately.

"Honestly, no she's not. She was kidnapped and almost…violated by Warren yesterday." She sighed shakily. "And I'm sure you've noticed neither she or Logan are here." They all nodded again. "Logan and Dawn are not gonna be here at all tonight and Dawn won't be attending our meetings until she comes home."

"Comes home?" Tara asked, looking very worried. "Where is she?"

"Staying with Logan." Spike answered as he lounged back in the chair, one foot resting on the table. "She was very shaken from last night, she's gone to stay with him. Which is a good thing, no telling what that prick Warren would do if he found out the effect he had on her."

"How long is she gonna be there?" Tara looked between the two of them wanting answers.

"As long as she needs." Buffy answered. "Right now, she needs Logan. She can't stay at home, she doesn't feel at all safe but she feels safe with him, so she's staying there. She wrote a letter this morning, saying it could be days, weeks maybe months but until then, we're not gonna try and convince her to come home." They all nodded in agreement.

"Logan should've killed him." Anya said suddenly, passionately as she rose to her feet and stomped behind the counter.

"Ahn…" Xander began.

"Don't even try Xander!" She spat back at him, extremely angry. He flinched. "I've eviscerated men for lesser crimes than that, but Logan let Warren live. The creep's a rapist!" Buffy flinched and Spike stiffened while everyone else gasped at the word. "Oh, I'm not gonna soften it up, you should know that. He was going to rape her and we all know it." She glared at all of them. "And the question is what're we gonna do about it. Logan should've killed."

"You've said Ahn…" Xander pointed out meekly. She was right though they all knew it.

"I just wanna get my point across."

"Enough." She glanced over at Buffy, who was looking down. The Slayer had spoken softly but very firmly. "Just…enough." Anya sighed and looked a tad guilty.

"Look I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Buffy looked up at her, her emerald eyes blazing with rage and determination, while her voice remained soft. "You've said what I needed to hear…now I need to tell you all something else…"

They all nodded and she took a deep breath.

She proceeded to tell them everything Logan had told her and Spike, about Warren being behind everything, about him observing all of them and manipulating all the events surrounding Spike's kidnapping to the incident with Dawn. All the way through, the Scoobies sat horrified and angry that this boy had played their lives like a game, made them his pawns in his grand game of chess. Willow was holding her anger in but her hair had begun to go black at the roots until Tara caught her hand. Xander looked very pale whilst Anya looked even angrier by the time Buffy finished.

"So Warren's been behind everything?" Willow murmured, her usually pleasant, soft and enchanting voice suddenly very cold and dark. "From Spike being kidnapped to the Initiative coming to town to Dawn being taken."

"Yeah." Buffy nodded grimly.

"And Logan knew…" Tara stated.

"Anya's right." Xander stated, standing up furious at the Archangel all of a sudden. "By the sounds of it Logan should've killed him long ago."

"He couldn't. Demonic law prevented him for doing so mate." Spike explained. "Logan couldn't kill him until Warren moved against him directly."

"But…I don't get it…" Xander stammered. "Vampire kill humans for food…unprovoked."

"We're not demons though are we?" Spike reminded him coolly. Xander sat down now in thought as Anya spoke up.

"Ok so what do we do…Warren's been left alone for too long." Buffy scratched the bridge of her nose in thought.

"We need to check all of our homes and the Magic shop." She stated. "Every surface, every window, every frigging crack in the wall for whatever he has put into our homes that lets him watch our lives." She growled, in full Slayer mode as she glared up at the wall suddenly. She suddenly took hold of the bowl on the table and hurled it full force at the corner.

"Hey!" Anya screeched as the bowl smashed and then she yelped when something crashed onto the ground sparking. Xander looked up and saw a flicking light of a camera.

"Found one." Buffy muttered darkly before she turned to Willow and Tara. "When we get home, we're searching the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, everywhere for any camera's that he has hidden." They both nodded before she looked at Xander and Anya. "You should do the same for your apartment, he may have been able to get some in your home too."

"What about Warren?" Spike asked.

"I'm gonna wait until Dawn's better to make a move." She stated. "But if I see him in the mean time…" Buffy's eyes turned, as in truly turned vampire gold for a moment and Spike's own eyes widened at this. "He's not walking away…"

…

Dawn woke up to the silence of Logan's apartment. She sat up and stretched, the blanket falling down to her waist as she did so. She blinked as she felt the cold air caress her skin and she looked down. She almost blanched when she saw she was still naked. She must've just come straight to sleep…or she was already asleep and Logan just put her in bed.

Logan!

She suddenly hugged the covers to her chest and looked around wildly, seeing he wasn't there. She gulped a little, feeling a small trickle of fear in her stomach before she saw a small note on the pillow next to her; she picked it up and unfolded it.

Dawnie

_I did not want to wake you up so I decided to let you sleep. Buffy's brought some things over for you. She doesn't want you attending any Scooby meetings until you go home. Until then you're free to stay._

_I've not gone far, I'm on the roof._

_Logan_

She smiled softly; glad Buffy was not making a big thing out of this. Folding the note back up, she pulled the covers back and slipped out of bed. Normally she didn't have the confidence walk around her own room in the nude, but because the curtains were drawn and there wasn't much chance of anyone walking in, she was willing to do so. Reaching the duffel bag Buffy had brought, she unzipped it and pulled out some jeans and a blue tank top. Not bothering with underwear, she slipped them on along with some socks and then pulled on her tennis shoes. Going to the door, she picked up Logan's key and stepped out into the corridor, she locked the door and headed for the staircase.  
When she reached, she wished she had taken the elevator. Her footsteps echoed throughout the journey up and it frightened her. She kept glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her, if _he_ was following her. She hurried up the last few stairs and rushed through the door and closed it.

She closed her eyes for a moment before turning around and saw a stunning sight.

The sun was setting just behind the building, bathing the roof in a bronze glow that was both exotic and soothing. But right in front of the setting sun was Logan. He was moving very slowly, almost like a dance, his hands moving in very sensual manner along with his legs. He was so focused and calm, all of his movement sliding together perfectly without a break of stumble.  
Dawn watched enthralled. He was performing Tai Chi, the Yang style. It was like a form of mediation and was for spiritual healing. She had seen Buffy performing it many times over the past two years and always wanted to try it. He slowly brought his arm and leg back, before standing up straight; bringing his hands together like he was praying and he opened his eyes.

He smiled when he saw her there and she returned it, coming over to embrace him. He slid his arms around her and sighed.

"How did you sleep?"

"Ok, was disappointed when you weren't there." She replied. She looked up at him knowingly. "I didn't know you knew Tai Chi."

"I was trained by all of the masters, I know every style." He smiled. "I like the Yang Style I perform it every morning and evening, to keep myself calm and to free my mind. It's relaxing."

"It's also meant to heal people, spiritually…" she trailed off as he fixed with a tender knowing look.

"What are you trying say Dawnie?" she glanced down before looking back at him pleadingly.

"Can you teach me? Tai Chi?" She pleaded. She had always wanted learn and now she had the chance. He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Start tomorrow?" She grinned and hugged him before they both stood on the edge of the roof, watching the sunset. She leant against his side, his around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'll teach you anything you want Dawn." He said suddenly. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Last night, I came here, came to you because I was scared. I was that scared little girl that Glory kidnapped. I had been helpless when Warren attacked me," she felt Logan tense but she went on, " and nothing I did against him stopped him. He just kept coming, kept pushing me down. I don't want that to happen again. I don't wanna be…" she took a breathed, "scared like that again…" She turned to look at Logan, straight in the eye, her eyes burning.

He looked at her curiously and then smiled at her next words.

"I want you to teach me how to fight."

* * *

_More is coming soon. What'd you think guys? let me know reveiws guys please._


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait hope you haven't given up on me. i have been pooling my ideas togetherfor this story so i have an idea of where to take it now. sorry it took so long. _

_This chapter is shorter and the ending may seem a bit rushed but i couldn't extend it any further i'm sorry about that. Also on a note to those of you who have expressed some concern about Dawn learning to fight: she will not become better than Buffy but her learning to defend herself is going to be key later on. Also the whole Master of Sunnydale thing is going to fade away as well just so you know._

_Anyways heres the next chapter enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 23

"Spike! I'm glad you're here!" Willow exclaimed as the vampire came barrelling through the back door. She quickly closed it as he threw the smouldering blanket onto the floor.

"Yeah, came as soon as you called Red, what's up?" He asked, stamping out the blanket as the witch turned to him. She was wringing her hands and looked extremely worried

"It's Buffy." Spike's eyes snapped to her and she faltered for a moment at the intensity of his gaze. "She's well, kinda not waking up." He cocked his head to the side and she went on. "I tried waking her up this morning and the second I tried, she screamed." Spike's eyes went wide.

"Screamed?"

"Yeah, screamed and began tossing and turning on the bed, like she was in pain. I tried to calm her down but…HEY!" Spike was out of the kitchen before she could blink and thundered up the stairs and tore into Buffy's room.

She was lying on her back, nothing moving as she slept. Spike quietly moved over to her, frowning. Nothing seemed wrong she seemed fine. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gazing at her longingly. She was so beautiful when she was asleep and he smiled gently, reaching down to touch her.

Suddenly she came life, like there was some kind of trip laser as he reached for her hand. She shrieked and began writhing on the bed. He backed away for a second, shocked as she kicked the covers of her bed, screaming as she clutched at her chest, tossing and turning with her eyes clamped shut. Jumping into action, Spike reached down and grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her chest. The second he touched her, she began screaming even louder, thrashing about in his grasp as he struggled to hold her down.

"Buffy." She screeched and he growled pushing her down so she wouldn't hurt herself, but her knees began connecting with his torso and he grit his teeth against the pain. "Buffy!"

"Spike!" She shrieked out in her sleep, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe. "Spike! Don't…!"

"Buffy I'm here." He tried talking calmly. She still didn't stop fighting his grip but she began thrashing less. But then she began crying.

"Spike please…" He watched as she sobbed hysterically in her sleep, pulling at the grip he had on her wrists but he didn't let. "Please don't…" she whimpered, tears cascading down her cheeks as he held her gently.

"Buffy I'm right here, come on kitten wake up." He pleaded gently, not sure what was happening. Either this was a really bad nightmare or something else was affecting her.

"Don't go Spike…please don't…I need you." She cried out again and she began fighting against her restraints once more, he struggled to hold her down. "Please don't go!" She cried and Spike then made a snap decision and pressed his lips to hers.

She moaned, shaking her head a bit trying to fight back but then gradually her resistance faded. He didn't pull back and just kept kissing her, making sure she knew that he was there. He didn't stop; he needed her to wake up.

Then her fingers brushed through his hair and she sighed into his mouth. He went to pull back but she dragged his mouth back to hers for a few more moments before let him back away. Her eyes were wet with tears as she gave a relieved smile as she stroked his face.

"There you are…." She said softly as she gazed up at him. He nodded slowly as she continued to stroke his face. "You left…" he frowned and she gulped a bit, "you left and walked away." He shook his head gazing at her.

"I would never leave you Buffy." He declared she shook her head as she touched her forehead to his.

"You did, you wouldn't stop, you just kept walking." She began to sob again as she gripped his hair painfully causing him to wince. "Please don't leave, don't ever leave me." She pleaded and he put his hand on her cheek.

"Buffy, what's this all of a sudden?" He asked and she frowned, also looking confused. "A bad dream has the Slayer reduced to tears, come on." She swatted his back with a growl and he chuckled. "I'm not leaving Buffy, you know that." She nodded slowly.

"Yeah…but I've got this feeling in my chest." He tilted his head as she spoke. "It's like…when you're not around me it's like there's a hole in me, like nothing can fill it." She sniffed as he sat down on the bed and she immediately placed herself in his lap, legs either side of his thighs. "Then when I'm around you, the hole's been filled and it's like nothing can touch me." She ran her hands through his hair again as he listened. "But it's like the hole's been filled with…with water, because when you go home for the night or I'm just not around you, I feel like I've been drained." He looked down in thought and she gazed at him in confusion. "Is it the same for you?"

"Exactly the same." He confirmed. Buffy sighed, feeling perplexed.

"What's happening to us Spike?" She exclaimed. "Every time I see you around another girl I get insanely, murderously jealous. Heck, I got jealous when you and Tara were hanging out yesterday and how does that work? She's you know, gay." He laughed. "Whenever I'm around you, all I can think about is…" she trailed off blushing.

"All you can think about is…?" Spike teased and she scowled at him.

"You're gonna make me say it aren't you?" She growled and he waggled his eyebrows.

"I wanna hear it."

"Meanie."

"Big bad here." She sighed.

"Fine, every time I see you I wanna jump your bones." She admitted. "I mean, yeah, I wanted you before but this…this really extreme lusting here." He chuckled again and she swatted him. "Shut up."

"Sorry, I know what you mean though, it's been the same for me." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "When I saw you talking to the guy you work with Ralph is it?" she nodded. "Yeah, the chip zapped me because I wanted to kill the bugger." She giggled lightly causing him to scowl at her. "And I always want you Buffy, but it's been…" he paused to think.

"Hard to control yourself." She finished for him. He nodded and she sighed. "I think we need to talk to Logan." Spike's eyes snapped to hers sharply.

"What? Look, just because we both bloody attacked him in jealous fits, doesn't mean he'll know what's going on." He argued. She gave him a look.

"Spike have you seen all the books on his shelf."

"Well, yeah but…"

"He wrote most of those." He looked surprised and Buffy went on. "He must have something, I'm sure I saw a book on vampires in there somewhere. A text book by the way."

"Why not just call Rupert?" he asked.

"Giles left so I could make my own decisions. I'll call him if I need to, but I wanna talk to Logan first." He sighed for a moment, thinking. "Spike, it can't hurt right?"

"No, suppose not." He answered thoughtfully. "But Dawn's gonna be there, not much chance of us getting her to leave so we can have some time alone with Logan either." He pointed out. "Are you sure you wanna expose the Niblet to this with everything she's been through?" Buffy thought for a few seconds, weighing her options.

Either thing's continued as they were, with them having no idea what to do about it, or they talk to Logan, who could probably help them understand just what was happening, but at the same time they potentially put more pressure on Dawn. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know what you mean, but can we just cross that bridge when we come to it?" she asked. He gazed at her curiously and she went on. "We need to know what's going on, and if we leave it until Dawn comes home, it could get worse before it gets better." He sighed and realised she was right.

"Good point love." He conceded. "All right, when do you wanna go?"

"Sooner the better. Just let me get dressed." He nodded and went to wait downstairs as Buffy grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to have a quick shower and get dressed.

Not an hour after, Buffy was stepping into the shade of Logan's apartment building, Spike hopping out of the tunnels and joining her quickly. They both entered the apartment complex, heading straight for the elevator. As they headed up towards Logan's floor, Buffy's hand found Spike's and she squeezed his fingers for comfort, causing him to stroke her knuckles in return. She smiled at the gesture as the bing sounded, signalling they'd arrived at Logan's floor.

Exited the elevator, they quickly headed for Logan's door. The second they reached it, Buffy knocked and waited patiently. There was no answer.

They both frowned, glancing at each other before she knocked again, louder this time. Again there was no answer, both of them confused as to what was happening. Had Logan and Dawn gone out or…?

"You looking for Logan?" They both turned to see a maid standing in the door of one of the other rooms.

"Yeah." Spike replied. "You know where he is, pet?" Buffy kicked him in the shin and glared at him, jealousy in her eyes at the use of a pet name. Spike just winked at her, his ego liking the fact she was possessive as the maid blushed.

"Yeah, he and his girlfriend went up to the roof about an hour ago." She informed them.

"Thanks." Buffy said shortly as she pulled Spike into the stairway. "Don't do that again." She growled at him, he just smirked at her.

"Do what?"

"You know what?" She shot back, "don't flirt with girls in front of me."

"I wasn't flirting."

"Yes you were."

"Ok just a little…ow!" She'd pinched him, hard on the arm with a stern glare.

"No. Flirting." She demanded angrily. He held his hands in surrender.

"Ok, no flirting." She nodded and they both ascended the stairs towards the roof. It didn't take long for them to get there. When they emerged onto the roof they both stopped, jaws dropping at what they saw.

Logan and Dawn were in the centre of the roof, and were performing Tai Chi. Dawn was wearing a tank top and sweat-pants as she followed Logan's movements almost perfectly, occasionally glancing at him to see if she was doing it right. As they moved serenely through the motions, Buffy and Spike glanced at each other, amazed at what was going on in front of them.

Eventually Dawn and Logan's motions came to a stop, both of them slipping gracefully into the final pose, eyes closed and both let out a deep exhale. Then she opened her eyes and smiled, turning to look at Logan. He put his hands on her shoulders and gazed at her with pride.

"Well done." He offered. "Just remember to not keep glancing at me." She nodded sheepishly before Logan placed a kiss on her forehead and then he looked directly at Buffy and Spike. "Company." Dawn turned and saw them. She didn't fidget or suddenly blush, she just smiled at them.

Buffy noted how much happier she seemed already and began hoping she was coming home soon. It had been just over a week since Dawn had began living with Logan and life at home without her was odd to say the least. Buffy however was able to keep those hopes from becoming too high, knowing her little sister would come back in her own time.

"Hey." She greeted them, Logan's arm slipping around her shoulders.

Spike didn't make a move this time, staying in the shade of the open door way, which Dawn was grateful for. As much as she loved Spike, Logan was the only man she was truly comfortable around at the moment.

"'Lo Niblet." He replied, giving her his big brother smile as Buffy took a step forward to look Dawn up and down for a moment.

"Hey Dawnie." She gave her sister a small smile. "How's it going?"

"Ok." Dawn answered, her arm lacing around Logan's waist. "Logan's teaching me Tai Chi."

"I noticed." Buffy replied with a grin. "We can start performing it together when you come home." Dawn nodded ecstatically with a grin of her own.

"Great! About time, we can only watch TV together for so long." Buffy growled causing Dawn to giggle.

"What's it like living with Logan?" Buffy asked, hoping Dawn was settled down. Dawn gave her, the patented 'Buffy you worry too much' look.

"It's," she looked at Logan with a dreamy smile, "great, really great. I feel safe with him Buffy." The Slayer smiled thankfully both at Dawn and at Logan. "I'm going to be with him awhile Buffy, I hope you know that." Dawn pointed out.

"I know."

"But I'm all settled in now, even though I miss my mirror and my make up table." She turned to Logan with a pout again, her sister stifling a laugh. "Can you buy one for when I come over?" she asked.

"Yeah and end up getting accused of being a fairy by my bigoted neighbour, no thanks Dawnie." Logan answered indignantly. The younger Summers laughed and then squeaked as he poked her.

"Fairy?" Buffy asked not following. Ok, it was a very bad sign when Dawn, Logan _and_ Spike gave what was once Spike's trademarked 'Buffy, you're dumb' look.

"Uh, Buffy…" Spike began. "What are Red and Glinda?" he asked.

"Gay." Buffy answered. He raised a brow. "Oh." She understood now and kicked the floor, dejectedly. "Shut up." She pouted and all three of them laughed.

"So what brings you here?" Logan enquired. Buffy and Spike's demeanour changed as the Slayer glanced back at her vampire, looking for something to go by.

"Well…"

"Something's wrong." Dawn interrupted immediately with a frown as she looked between two of the three most important people in her life. Buffy blinked, was Dawn always this perceptive and mature? Logan glanced down at her before turning his eyes back to Buffy and Spike.

"What's happened?" He asked. Buffy sighed and glanced down.

"Maybe we should take this inside." Logan eyed her suspiciously for a moment and then nodded as they began to make their way back to his apartment…

…

"…How long has this been going on?" Logan asked finally as he folded his arms, standing in front of his bed. Buffy and Spike were perched on the end of it next to each other, having just finished relating their story to Logan. Dawn was sitting at the back of the bed, resting against the headboard as she listened intently to their tale.

Spike glanced at Buffy before looking back at the Archangel. "Since around the time you brought me back from that factory." Buffy flinched at the memory of him chained to wall, roaring at her in feral rage. His hand found hers and she squeezed his fingers tightly.

"And you did not tell me this sooner because…?" Logan pressed as he paced in front of them.

"We didn't think it was anything life-changing." Buffy protested as he went to stand in front of the window and looked out of it. He had deliberately gotten special glass installed into his apartment so Spike could bask in the sunlight without worrying about burning up.

"I see…" he thought about their story, closing his eyes and going over the facts. Severe jealously, increased desire for one and another, feelings of emptiness when apart and feeling whole when together. He opened his eyes very slowly coming to a conclusion.

There was one thing that could possibly be the cause of this, but it was only possible through an exchange. But surely Buffy hadn't…

"Buffy." She perked up when he spoke her name as he continued to gaze at the window. "Have you ever had Spike's blood?" Buffy frowned as she and her vampire glanced at each other, Dawn's eyes flicking between them before she looked at Logan.

"What? I don't think I have…why?" Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Giles had not taught her about this? Had he only trained her to kill vampires? For once Logan thought the Watcher was idiot.

"The feelings you are describing, the possessiveness, the jealously all amount to one thing. A blood bond." He stated.

"A what?" Spike interjected indignantly. Logan turned to him sharply.

"You don't know?" Spike cocked his head to the side with a glare.

"Angelus was my mentor Logan." Well, that answered that question. Of course Angelus would only be interested in teaching Spike how to kill artistically. Logan growled before looking back out the window.

"A blood bond is a unique connection that forms between a human and a vampire when the human has ingested the vampire's blood." He paused for a moment allowing this information to sink in. "So again I ask: Buffy have you ever had Spike's blood?"

Buffy racked her brains trying to think of a time she could have ingested Spike's blood. She thought back to all the time he was healing, going over everything she remembered about those moments alone with him in her room. There was never a moment for her to take any of his blood, unless… it clicked!

"Spike, that time when your wounds just stopped healing and I gave you my blood." Spike frowned. "Logan said I had blood on my breath, I remember licking some off my fingers…"

"Gross Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed causing her sister to glare at her.

"Anyway, I thought it was mine, but the second I tasted it, it was like I went in a sensory overload." Spike remembered how she suddenly became extremely giddy and flushed when he stopped feeding. They hadn't done anything so she shouldn't have done, but if she had accidentally taken his blood…

"So you took Spike's blood by mistake?" Logan put in.

"Well, it happened but…" she looked at Spike unsure what sat in case she hurt him.

"But it wasn't supposed to happen." Spike finished for her with a smile. He glanced at Logan who was in thought.

"How much did you take?"

"Not much, a few drops maybe at most." Buffy replied honestly.

"A few drops can be enough sometimes." Logan pointed out with a wry smile.

"What exactly are the side effects of being blood-bonded?" Buffy questioned. The Archangel composed his answer for a few moments before responding.

"The bond connects the human and vampire spiritually. It is an almost extinct practice due to vampires living in nests rather than travelling in pairs as they used to. Both the human and vampire need for each other increases on all levels. Sexual attraction is enhanced along with emotional attachment. It literally harms them to be apart from each other as you have found out." He explained.

"So, is that why they've both been super jealous and possessive?" Dawn asked, not quite following.

"Yeah, to be bonded on such a level brings out the more primitive instincts." Logan answered. Buffy and Spike thought about this for a few moments, going over everything again before glancing at Logan once more for guidance.

"So what do we do?" Buffy asked. "Either one of us could end up killing someone in jealousy if this keeps up." She exclaimed. Spike put his hand on her knee and she calmed down slightly as Logan turned back to her with a sympathetic gaze.

With a sigh, he raised his hand towards the bookcase. Buffy watched as a book obediently left its place on the shelf and floated into his waiting palm. Taking hold of the book, he opened it and skimmed through the pages for a few moments. The other three in the room waited patiently, until he found the page he was looking for. Setting the book down and folding the corner of the page, he turned towards Buffy as he sat down in a chair.

"You must do one of two things." He stated, coolly as Spike and Buffy listened carefully. "Either you leave the bond the way it is. Unfinished."

"Unfinished?" Spike enquired.

"Yes, the bond is incomplete. You feel the desire for each other and the yearning for the other's presence but that is merely the tip of the iceberg. The urges you feel are not just for each other though, subconsciously the both of you are being…pressured into finished the bond." They nodded slowly and he went on. "A completed blood bond is far more powerful." Logan calmly crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, as if he were a businessman in a meeting. "Leaving the bond as it is would require the two of you to spend every day together. That way the jealousy and the pain can be controlled, but you still have this feeling of being incomplete." They nodded slowly.

"What's the second option?" Buffy asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Complete the blood bond." Logan stated simply. "You must claim each other by exchanging blood…at the height of passion." Buffy blushed red at that before she and Spike glanced at each other for a long moment, both of them unsure at what to do.

"What would performing the claim do?" Spike pressed. Sometimes he cursed the fact Angelus had been his sire. He never taught him everything about the vampire lifestyle, only how to kill and be a monster.

"A Claim is an extremely ancient vampire ritual." Logan explained, as if he were reporting the weather. "More correctly, it is a mating ritual far more intimate and binding than anything else in the world." He paused allowing them to take this in. "You would be able to communicate telepathically, sense each other's emotions and know when the other is in danger. It is a very rare thing, because vampires do not like others having power over them."

"A bit too late for that, mate." Spike pointed out.

"Indeed." Logan conceded with a wry smile before he looked at Buffy. "The Claim is the safer option as the possessiveness and the pain would be taken away, whilst the emotional attachment would remain." Buffy looked at the book and then back at Logan.

"I…" she glanced at Spike who was looking at her understandingly. "I…dunno what to do. I mean this is all…a lot to take in." Logan nodded before reaching over and closing the book and handing to her. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Everything you need to know is in that book, on the page I have marked for you." He said kindly. "Whatever you decide to do is up to you. But you and Spike must make this decision _together_. Once a Claim is completed, it cannot be undone." She digested the information slowly, realising how serious this was ad nodded again and glanced at Spike who looked just as worried as she felt.

"We're gonna need time." Spike said finally. "I think Buffy and me can both agree that this is not what we expected." She nodded slowly. "It's all moving too fast."

"I know." Buffy whispered with a watery smile.

"Think about what you want to do." Logan finished finally as Dawn looked on, not saying anything. "But until you reach a decision, you cannot be separated, it is simply too dangerous." Both nodded in agreement before they stood and began heading to the door. Buffy then turned to him.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Logan sighed, she had obviously realised he was leaving something out. He was hoping she would simply read it up, but now he would have to explain.

"There is one last thing." He admitted. "When, if, you decide to complete the Claim, expect a visit from Angel." Both Buffy and Spike frowned and he went. "Once Claim a instated, will be felt by all members of the vampire's bloodline, and we all know that once Angel realises what has happened, he will come down here…"

"And try to stake his territory." Buffy finished for him with a glare. "Well if it comes to that, he can expect an ass kicking. He doesn't get a say in who I fall in love with." Spike smiled at this before he and Buffy walked out the door.

After a moment's silence Dawn spoke. "Are they gonna be ok?" She enquired, worriedly. Logan gave her a soft look and sighed.

"I honestly don't know Dawn." He admitted. "This is uncharted territory for both of them. Buffy hasn't been taught about the blood bond or the claim, either by Giles's uncharacteristic short-sightedness or some other reason I don't know. As for Spike, Angelus never understood nor wanted to understand love, so the Claim was irrelevant to him. No matter how much Darla loved him." Dawn frowned.

"Darla…loved Angelus?" She asked confused. He nodded.

"Not just sire to childe either, it was a deep love she had for Angelus, her only childe. No doubt she taught him about the Claim, but he never cared for it, a fact that broke her heart more than once. That was why she frequently left to return to The Master's side, because Angelus just didn't know what love is." He sighed. "No doubt when he saw Spike, he just wanted to teach him how to kill and did, had Darla been the one to teach Spike, he would've known about the Claim." Dawn looked down, actually feeling kinda sad for the sire of Angel.

"It's sad really." She mumbled voicing her thoughts. "That Angelus continued to break Darla's heart I mean." He nodded in agreement.

"Even an evil person feels love, Darla and The Master felt love, Darla for Angelus and The Master for Darla. But only a truly evil being cannot love, hence why Angelus had no qualms about seducing Drusilla when Spike was with her and when Darla had, in his mind, wronged him."

"And now?" Dawn pressed. She never really liked Angel to begin with, when he left her sister, she was beyond angry. Of course, the memories she had of that moment were not real, but still it made her hate Angel.

"Angel does not, has not and never will truly know love. Buffy is his prize to be won." Logan stated grudgingly. "But Buffy is no prize to be won, for anybody." Dawn sighed and looked at the door Buffy and Spike had just walked out off, feeling hopeful they could work out as well as worried that they wouldn't.

Sensing her distress, Logan moved to sit next to her and she laid her on his shoulder. He rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her back as she sighed, letting her troubles melt away in his arms.

…

Buffy and Spike stood in front of the Scoobies who looking at each other confused before Xander looked at them. He looked confused and anxious, clearly unsure what to think. Whilst he had come to respect Buffy's relationship with Spike and now had something of a camaraderie with the vampire, this was unexpected.

"So is this why you guys have been moody?" he asked, tentatively. Buffy glanced down and Spike sighed in exasperation.

"Yes Harris, that's what we just bloody said."

"Hey, I was just double-checking!" he defended himself.

"Yeah, but we've been telling you this for the past ten minutes." Spike answered, Buffy slipped her hand into his and he calmed down.

"So what're you gonna do?" Willow asked quietly. "And, just to clarify, why didn't Giles ever tell you about this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Wills." Buffy replied with a sigh.

"Probably because he didn't think you needed to know about the blood bond." Anya piped up, checking her nails as she did so. "Since a Slayer's job is to kill vampires not mate with them."

"Hey no mating is going on!" Buffy shot back defensively.

"Yet." Anya replied. Spike sniggered as Buffy blushed.

"Not. Helping. Spike."

"What was I meat to be helping with?" He jumped out of the chair as Buffy swatted at him, still bright red from Anya's statement. Tara cleared her throat as Buffy turned back to her.

"What's on your mind?" she enquired, wording it in that way deliberately so Buffy would not feel pressured into anything.

"Honestly…" Buffy glanced at Spike and he nodded, "I'm scared, this is all so new and overwhelming." She looked at the book on the desk. "A Claim is something I know nothing about, so I'm gonna have to bring myself up to speed on it but at the moment, I can't give you guys an answer on what I'm gonna do." She looked at Spike again. "But Spike will be moving in with us." Tara and Willow glanced at each other but didn't argue. That would be interesting.

"That way, we don't have to worry about hurting anyone in our jealous fits." Spike stated humourlessly.

Everyone nodded and all eyes turned onto the book Logan had given to Buffy that held the key to the next step in the relationship between the Slayer and her vampire.

It also begged the question…

To Claim or not to Claim?

* * *

_Again shorter than usual my apologies once again. Also quick warning, rating will probably be going up soon, mainly for the strong violence and blood._

_Anyways your thoughts please_


	24. Chapter 24

_First I wish to start with an apology. I was half-way through writing this chapter when I got a really annoying case of writer's block, wish bugged the hell outta me considering I knew exactly where I wanted to take this chapter. And then I started Uni which gave me very little time to write at all. However I'm back now and I promise the updates will not be 8 frigging bloody months next time_

_Secondly wanna say thanks to some of you guys, especially Spike'smart for giving me a good kick into getting this chapter finished. It's up now._

_Thirdly: in previous reviews, some of you have expressed concern about Dawn becoming a better fighter than Buffy and Spike. That will NOT happen, she won't be that skilled so don't you guys worry about that. I just thought it would be good for her character if she actually learned from someone instead of just through observation like in the show._

_Right finally: Lemon warning for this chapter Spuffy of course and little bit of Dawn/Logan. Don't like, don't read. Smut warning for the rest of the story now, there will be some lemons in up coming chapters but it be every chapter, I'm not that kind of writer. M rating is mostly for violence though._

_Anyway, thanks for you patience guys and hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 24

Early evening.

The sun had just dipped beneath the horizon; the orange glow on the clouds was the only indication it had been shining down on the world.

And the creatures of the night had emerged to play.

She was panting as she ran down the alley, looking back over her shoulder at the being that was following her. She caught herself on the wall and pushed herself to try and go as fast as she headed towards the cemetery, perhaps seeking a short cut to her destination.

A growl behind her caused to gasp out in surprise and quicken her pace.

Hurtling across the road she leapt up to the wall and climbed up the fence. Pushing herself over it, she dropped onto the floor with a thump and began running again. There was sound of feet hitting the floor and she gasped as the vampire behind her roared at her plight as she fled towards the centre of the graveyard. She tripped, tearing her jeans in the process on the knees, and crawled forward and brought herself to the foot of the statue in the centre. She looked back with wide blue eyes and backed up against the stone as the vampire emerged from the shadows behind her.

The vampire was dressed in a blue shirt with baggy jeans and he had messy blond hair with his golden eyes and ridges licking his lips in a predatory manner as he advanced on her slowly. He growled as she looked around wildly for any sign of salvation.

"Don't worry little girl it won't hurt, too much." He drawled. As he advanced on her, she wrapped her arms around her legs as she began to sob. But then a quiet chuckle sounded around him so the vampire stopped and looking confused, as did the girl. "Who's there?" A figure stepped around a large tombstone and leaned against with one arm up by his head as he grinned.

The vampire gasped.

And his eyes widened.

"You!" Logan chuckled again, turning so his back was against the stone and folded his arms.

"Yes me and _that's _the Slayer's sister." The vampire immediately gulped and looked around wildly. Logan laughed out loud.

"Where is she?" Logan smirked.

"You are so gullible." The vampire snarled and began to turn around.

"I'll be with you in a moment Archangel." Then he got a good look at the girl. "Wait…" He suddenly cried out, rather shrilly, in shock as Dawn kicked him hard in the chest, stepping away from the statue she had been previously been huddled against.

Logan leaned casually against the tombstone, arms folded and watched with a lazy expression as the vampire staggered back.

The vampire caught his chest with his hand, looking up in shock as Dawn advanced on him. She began throwing kicks repeatedly at the right side of his head and the vampire struggled to block them all as Dawn kept hitting him with kicks. She stopped and spun round, lashing out and catching him straight in the chest for a second time. The vampire tumbled to the ground as Dawn stood over him.

"Dawn, you're still dropping your elbow." She huffed at Logan, annoyed at his criticism at the wrong point and took another stance as the vampire leapt up to his feet. She kicked him in the leg, then his ribs and then right into his ear. Changing the direction of her attack, she aimed her leg at his other side only for the vampire's hand to catch it. She jumped up and caught him with her other foot in the jaw.

The vampire growled in frustration as the Slayer's sister was beating him back. "You little bitch!" She smirked and spin kicked him again round the face. The vampire roared and went to punch her but she caught his arm with one hand, drawing her stake with the other. The vampire went to bite her, not getting very far as she drove the wood right into his heart.

The vampire dissolved straight into dust as Dawn began waving her head through the air to clear it.

"Good." Logan commented, dropping from his vantage point and nodded. "You're still dropping your left elbow too much." She sighed.

"I know, but did you really have to point that out in the middle of my first staking?" she pouted and he chuckled.

"Of course, best to channel your frustration at your target, which you did very well." She blushed lightly and looked down sheepishly. Then the sounds of growling rippled through the air behind them, Dawn's eyes widened at little as Logan simply glanced over his shoulder.

There were two more vampires glaring at them as they hissed at Dawn.

"You're gonna pay for that little girl."

"Don't talk so big, boy." Logan drawled condescendingly, "It makes you look more human." The vampire snarled.

"Hey!" Dawn protested, hands on hips in mock indignation. "Standing right here."

"Sorry sweetheart." Logan apologised as the vampires growled.

"Keep talking Archangel, it'll just make shutting you up all the sweeter." Logan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you want them or can I have my turn?" He asked Dawn. She pretended to think it over as the vampires growled.

"Sure go ahead." She glanced at them and giggled. "Figures he'd bring a couple of loud-mouth friends." She mused. Logan chuckled darkly and lifted his stake as if he were looking it over.

"He should have brought more." He smirked at her, an expression she returned as the vampires crouched down ready to fight.

Logan spun round, tossing his stake towards them. One of them was so preoccupied in catching the stake that they didn't notice he'd begun to run towards them. The first vampire caught the stake just before it entered his buddy's chest as Logan snatched the stake back. Logan rammed his shoulder in the vampires' chest, sending him flying back. As his friend flew back, the second vamp tried to backhand Logan, who simply caught his arm and casually drove the stake into his chest. The vamp blinked stupidly before bursting into a dust cloud.

The first vampire jumped to his feet as Logan turned around and tilted his head to gaze at him. The vamp charged him in attempt to grab him round the mid-section but Logan caught him. Cracking his neck, the Archangel drove his knee into the vampire's gut and then dropped his elbow into his spine causing him to give a strangled cry of pain, before tossing him aside.

The vampire managed to roll on his feet and leapt at Logan again. The Archangel casually roundhouse kicked him out of the air and into the side of a tomb and calmly advanced on him. The vampire got up one more time but Logan just lazily thrust the stake into his heart. As the vamp dusted, Dawn approached him with a grin.

In the moonlight, he looked amazing, standing in victory over the vampire. His silvery hair was glistening in the light, and his grey eyes were shimmering. He rolled his shoulders, his hair fluttering in the night breeze as she came near, her eyes roaming over him, appreciating what she saw, more so than usual.

Which she didn't think was possible.

"Nice." He gave a bow.

"Thank you." Dawn licked her lips as she gazed at him. She was suddenly hit by massive wave of desire and need and wasn't quite sure where it came from. She looked him up and down and began feel something in her abdomen tingle.

Faith had once said, slaying served to make Slayers hungry…and horny. And it seemed it didn't just applied to Slayers.

"Logan."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me." He hauled her towards him and crushed his mouth to hers. She moaned as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her as their mouths battled each other.

She suddenly became aware that they were moving backwards but could do little to stop it. She hit the wall of the crypt with a small, satisfied intake of breath as his lips met hers again. She mewled into his lips, her tongue emerging to entwine with his again. Without thinking, Dawn lifted one leg and draped it around his waist, pulling him even closer. Their lower bodies met and she arched as she felt him press up against her, rubbing her through her jeans. Logan lips left hers and began to trail down her neck as she panted wildly, her fingers curling into his hair as he did so.

"Logan…" she panted, as he nipped the skin of her neck. "Touch me." She begged, moaning as he nibbled a particularly special spot between her ear and neck.

"I am touching you." He responded, grinding against her to emphasise his point. She cried out in pleasure at the feeling but shook her head.

"No." She reached down and took one of his hands and placed it on her breast, through her t-shirt. He pulled back and looked at her, questioningly. "Touch. Me." She growled, but the breathy note she uttered the command with made it seem more like a plea. Logan eyed her for a moment and then lowered his mouth to hers. As he did, he gently squeezed her breast.

Dawn gasped at the sudden sensation that shot through. Warm tingles fluttered around her chest as he continued his ministrations, his other hand coming up to play as well and she arched into him, giving him more access. She moaned, the unfamiliar feelings of pleasure gently shooting through her as he kneaded her breasts lightly.

She was new to this: a virgin in every conceivable sense of the word apart from kissing. But this was incredible, better than whatever her friends had told her and she needed more. She lowered the leg she had wrapped over his hip, her eyes closed as she moaned quietly. She unwound her hands from his neck and reached down to the button of her jeans.

She needed to feel it. And then she heard a grunt of surprise and then coldness enveloped her.

She had just managed to unbutton and unzip her jeans when she realised that his weight had been removed. She opened her eyes, in a daze and blinked stupidly, looking around wondering where he'd gone. She finally found him, rolling a vampire onto his back.

Logan snarled, drawing his fist back and began raining punches onto the unfortunate vampire, who had unwittingly but very foolishly broken up their rather intimate moment. As Logan continued beating the holy high hell out of the vamp, Dawn watched dreamily before reality caught up with her causing her scowl. She quickly re-buttoned her jeans before glaring down at the vampire.

Frustration began to build up inside her at the thought of how her moment with Logan had been wrecked.

With a very un-lady like growl, Dawn drew her stake from her waistband and threw herself towards the vampire that Logan was thoroughly abusing. She was appallingly eager to get a piece of the vampire who had ruined her night.

…**.**

Buffy sat with her back against Spike's chest as she flicked through the book Logan had given her. Spike was lightly dozing as they sat together on Buffy's bed whilst she read. Some of Logan's research was fascinating; every point he had was superbly backed up with excessive points of argument and evidence. Everything she had ever been taught about soulless vampires and even some demons seemed more and more wrong the more she read of Logan's notes.

Her reading into the claim had made her feel increasingly more comfortable with the idea. The claim itself wouldn't affect her life in any other way except that she would become a bit more powerful and she would be able to feel Spike's emotions as well as read his thoughts. Also the pain that came whenever they were separated would no longer be an issue, but Logan made it clear that if they were to be separated, they would need to find away to switch off their bond so they could focus. Learning how to this was also simple enough.

She sighed, giving a loving gaze to her vampire. Whilst she knew very well that she loved him, perhaps more than she had ever loved anything before, the idea was still daunting. She had never expected that they would take a step like this without consulting each other first. Maybe the powers were giving them a kick in the ass so they would make up for a lot of lost time.

Not that she was complaining.

Closing the book, she laid it down on the bedside table and wiggled round, so she could lay her head on his chest. Spike grunted as she did so and she giggled as he opened one eye to glare at her half-heartedly.

"Stop ya fidgeting pet." She swatted him on the chest and pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry. You don't wanna snuggle?" She stuck out her bottom lip. He growled at her playfully as she gave him the puppy dog eyes. Somehow she was annoyingly and yet adorably good at it.

_Must be a Summers thing. _He mused in his thoughts as he rolled onto his side, causing Buffy to squeal as she landed on her side. All the same, she sighed happily as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back to him. Spike nuzzled the back of her neck, causing to her to moan quietly at the warm feeling that spread down her spine.

Buffy wriggled a little bit, pressing her back against his chest and smiled when his grip tightened. She thought back to the conversation she had had with Giles over the phone about the claim and his reaction.

He was shocked and immediately concerned, though in a good way and was making sure she was ok. After the circumstances were explained to him, he calmed down and listened calmly. Giles had supportive of the issue, letting Buffy know that regardless of her decision that he would be there for her. He also expressed his support of the claim, saying it was the best solution and that, on the side, the enhancements to her powers would aid in her slaying.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Spike enquired, brushing his hand through her hair. She smiled and looked back at him.

"Just thinking that I love you…" she replied. He chuckled and pecked her nose.

"I love you too, now what's really wrong?" He answered. She sighed.

"Nothing gets by you huh?"

"Not where you're concerned." She giggled and smiled lightly.

"Just thinking about the claim." He sighed.

"Fair enough, anything in particular or just in general?"

"In general." She snuggled her head into the pillow as he continued to brush his fingers through her hair. "I just…I didn't really expect this and I'm not sure what it means for us now. I'm just worried I guess."

"Worried?" he repeated, confused. She turned round so she was looking at him.

"Yeah." She breathed, brushing her fingers down his cheek. As she did so, she missed the small flash of pleasure in his eyes. "I'm not saying I don't like the idea, because I do. But I need to know if it's really what I want, you know?" He nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled and gave him a soft kiss. He leant his forehead against hers and they lay there quietly just gazing at each other.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" she asked suddenly. He blinked and then thought for a moment.

"I dunno, depends where we're going." He replied. She pouted and he smirked. "Coz I don't fancy going out for another bloody night of slaying. Need a bleeding night off." She giggled and thought for a moment.

"Hmm, there's always the bronze." She pointed out. He titled his head in acknowledgement and she smiled. "Could always just have a night out…you know; music, pool…_dancing._" She finished with a drawl. He grinned.

"Hmmm, dancing you say?" He repeated. She nodded with a saucy grin and he raised a brow. "Tempting invitation pet. So, does that mean a one-on-one dance with yours truly, or is it a spectator sport?" She giggled and ran her hand up his chest.

"It's whatever you want it to be." She answered, tapping his nose at the end of the sentence. He grinned and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Then count me in, pet." He answered. She beamed triumphantly before bouncing off the bed.

"Then give me forty-five manures and I'll be already to go." She blew him a kiss and darted the bedroom to freshen up. Spike chuckled sliding off the bed as well to select a fresh set of clothes.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

…

Dawn sighed wearily as Logan unlocked the door to his apartment and they both trudged in. As he shut the door and relocked it, she slumped down on the bed with groan. She unlaced her trainers and kicked them towards the door.

Everything ached. Every muscle, every joint ached. She finally had an idea of what Buffy went through each time she patrolled and fought off vampires. Except Buffy had the nice side benefit of super healing so no doubt by the time she got home, all the aching would have stopped and she could just get in the bath and relax. She, on the other hand, had to move with her feet and legs hurting all the time.

As Logan slipped off his jacket, she flopped back and sighed. "Now I know why Buffy hates doing patrol every day." She grumbled. Logan snorted, moving to sit down next to her.

"You do, do you?" he replied. She nodded.

"Yeah, the constant aching and the breathing in of dust." She groaned. "At least she has Slayer healing. I'm just plain old human." She scowled at Logan as he chuckled and swatted at him. "Shut up."

"A plain old human who staked her first three vampires in her first patrol. That's something to be proud of." She snorted.

"Yeah but they weren't exactly old vampires were they?" She replied dejectedly, lowering her head. Logan knelt in front of her as she sat back up and he put his hands on her knees. She smiled meekly as he rubbing her legs soothingly.

"I did say you would never be as strong or as fast as any vampire Dawnie." He pointed out and she looked down but he reached up and tilted her chin back up so she was looking at him again. "Nor will you be as strong or as skilled as Buffy or Spike. You simply don't have the experience they do. But you will be able to match the average vampire quite easily. Give it time Dawn, but no matter what, I'll be proud of you." She grinned and then mewled in discomfort.

"Don't make me smile. Everything hurts." She moaned and he smirked.

"Unfortunate reality of patrol I'm afraid, sweetheart." She huffed and he chuckled.

"Says you, you're an Archangel." He smiled.

"Go have a shower Dawnie, it'll take the edge off. Trust me." She sighed, conceding that he was probably right.

"Ok." She hopped up gingerly and gave him a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom.

Entering, she reached up and turned on the shower testing the water carefully. Once it reached the right temperature, she peeled away her clothes, folding them onto the rack Logan had set up, and stepped under the spray. She sighed contently as the hot water immediately began to soothe her aching body and ran her hands through her hair, sleeking it all back.

Lathering her body with soap, she gave herself a thorough wash. The clean feeling that spread across her skin helped to stop the tender, tired muscles of her legs. She closed her eyes, thinking back to the patrol. She really needed to get into better shape. Not that she was out of shape, just that she needed to be able to go patrolling for longer periods of time. Her training with Logan had helped prepare her for her first patrol but still it was somewhat strenuous. As she replayed the events of the patrol, her mind drifted back to their encounter with the first group of vampires and recollected their somewhat impromptu encounter.

She gulped lightly, her eyelids fluttering as she remembered the passion that erupted between them so suddenly after they had defeated the first group of vampires. Dawn didn't realise she was trailing one hand up her side until she touched the underside of her breast. She dropped her hand, blushing madly at her action and leant her head against the cool tile of the wall. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little. She hadn't thought she could ever want a guy like that. But she did, and it was Logan.

Dawn was so distracted; she didn't hear someone join her underneath the spray until she felt his hand on her shoulder. She gasped suddenly but quickly relaxed when she recognised Logan's gentle, loving touch. She leaned back into him for a moment, her back touching his wet chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut as his warmth spread across her back and she sighed. She felt him move a little behind her, causing her eyes to open and then his hand was running through her hair lightly.

She saw him lift the shampoo in his hand and squirt some onto his palm before he began rubbing it into her hair. She groaned a little at the relaxing feeling that flowed through her.

"Tilt your head back Dawnie." She did as he said and he ran his fingers through her hair from front to back, making sure to clean all the excess shampoo from her scalp as he did so. When that was done, his hands moved to her shoulders and he began kneading them gently. She moaned her approval as he loosened some of the knots with his skilled hands.

Dawn turned so she could look Logan in the eyes and his hands began working on the side of her neck as she placed both hands on his chest. She closed her eyes again, enjoying the sensation of her joints and muscles loosening under his ministrations. His hands stopped after her neck was now comfortable. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said. He smiled back and leant up to kiss him. Their lips met softly and unhurried, no tongue or frenzied passion. Just their lips moving in unison with the each other's, like a gentle melody of touch. Dawn ran her hands up his chest until her arms were wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss a little as his arms wound around her waist. She loved the feeling of his hands on her skin and appreciated he was respectful. He wasn't touching anywhere she didn't want him to.

She stepped a bit closer to him, but then was when she felt it.

Pressed against her stomach, she could feel it as clearly as she could his hands on her back.

Dawn broke away, her eyes going very round as she looked at him in amazement. He smiled at her, shifted a little and she felt it acutely against her tummy. She couldn't even think to try and stop the flush that spread across her face and down her neck. She didn't dare let herself look down to make sure it was what she thought it was.

Because she knew if she did, she would never be able to look away.

She'd never known a man to react to her in that way. She felt beautiful and desirable as a result.

Logan's eyes were dark and lustful and she couldn't resist, no she didn't want to when he brought his lips back to hers. She responded eagerly but not in a frenzy. She mewled a little, feeling her body react to his kiss. It was amazing; the sudden hot feeling that surged throughout her body as she tilted her head a bit and deepened the kiss.

She was suddenly aware of how she was stepping back, pulling him with her as she did so. She felt the cold tile against her now burning skin as she welcomed it as she wrapped her arms tighter around Logan's neck, pulling him tightly against her. She gasped again, feeling him intensely against her skin.

Every nerve in her body was burning, she felt every slight shift in his body as he moved and she couldn't help her body's reaction. The desire that leapt up within her, the arousal he invoked. She mewled lightly as he broke away and began trailing his lips down her neck. She leaned her head across as he did so, his tongue licking her pulse. She felt herself dampen and not due to the shower and it shocked her. It was all so new and it frightened her but she was powerless to stop it. Logan's hand came to cup the other side of her neck as he nibbled lightly on her earlobe.

She moaned as he continued kiss her neck, the spray of the shower and light steam that was now covering the room adding to the erotic atmosphere. He placed an open mouth kiss to her jugular before he came back up to cover her mouth with his. She responded passionately, yet still tentatively as she ran a hand down his chest but keeping it there. They broke apart when the urge to breath became too much, her eyes fluttered.

Logan was looking at her passionately, yet he was holding himself back. He went to speak, but Dawn quickly placed a finger to his lips with a shy but loving smile. Using her other hand, she brought the hand on the side of her neck to her lips and placed two kisses on his palm. Locking eyes with him, she slowly and deliberately pushed his hand down her body. Her eyelids fluttered again as his hand brushed past her breast, yet she didn't stop until his hand was lying in between her legs, just above…

Logan glanced down for a moment before looking back at her questioningly. Dawn was blushing madly, the water running down her face but she was beautiful, innocently enchanting as she ran her fingers up his arm before raising it grip the back of his neck lightly. She bit her lip, obviously very nervous but she looked sure and it was confirmed when she gave a small nod to show she was ok.

Logan gently slipped his hand lower and she shivered as his fingers came in contact her most private area. He stroked lightly and she sighed as he did so. She was more than ready, slick and hot but he knew just how innocent she was and so he made sure she was truly ready. He continued to pet her lightly, watching as she arched lightly, her breasts, pressing against his chest as she did so. Placed a tender kiss to her throat and she shivered again.

Then he slid his hand a bit lower. He moved and kissed her gently, whilst at the same time, sliding a finger into her sex. Dawn gasped shrilly, bucking into his hand wildly, pulling back and staring at him wide-eyed. She bit her lip as he pumped his finger gently and mewled quietly whilst he gazed at her lovingly.

She felt incredible. The movement of his finger within her was sending amazing sensations over her body. And she couldn't get enough of them she wanted more, she _needed _more. And, even inexperienced as she was, she just knew he was a talented lover. She whimpered as he added a second finger, stretching her a little and causing her to wince at first before she began panting in ecstasy.

Logan was amazed at how quickly she reacted. She was tight, as he had expected. She was untouched, but her movements were enthralling as she arched her back, her hips moving in rhythm with his fingers as he continued to pump them within her. He pressed his lips to hers and she moaned into his mouth, fisting his hair as he continued to pleasure her.

Then Dawn felt it, a growing feeling of warmth inside her stomach. Her sex began to pulse around his fingers and she gasped headily as she pulled back and leant her forehead against his, breathing heavily and mewling as he thrust his talented fingers in her sex. She bit her lip with a moan.

"Logan…God…Logan!" She squealed out as he planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you!" she exclaimed, bucking in his hand again

"As I love you, Dawnie." He breathed back. She nodded desperately, panting erotically.

"I…I…" He smiled and she shuddered as he brushed his thumb up. She cried out as his thumb found her nub and began circling lightly. She continued pulse and tighten around his digits, her hand bracing on his shoulder. "Logan…I…" he nodded, knowing she was on the edge, even if she didn't.

Then he thumbed her nub gently, whilst his fingers found a spot inside her and bent in a come hither motion.

Dawn's frame shuddered as she clamped around his finger.

She cried out in exquisite agony as her body denoted into a blissful apocalypse. She felt something surge against Logan's fingers as she arched right into her Archangel, moaning and whined as he slowed his finger and thumb, letting her ride out the waves.

And then she slumped, moving her head to his shoulder as she panted heavily. Her body was tingling with fulfilment as well as being completely satisfied as she tried to steady her breathing. She whimpered unhappily as his fingers slipped out of her and his arms moved to wrap around her.

Dawn grinned giddily as she moved her arms around his shoulders and she snuggled deeper into his embrace as he placed his nose into her hair soaking her. The warm water served to help her body relax more as she continued to recover from her very first orgasm.

Here in the shower of his apartment, wrapped in the arms of her first and hopefully, only love, Dawn was in heaven.

…

Spike was watching Buffy as she ordered some drinks from the bar at the bronze whilst he looked at the pool table they were currently occupying. Their night out was going very well thus far; no jealous fits but there were a few close calls.

Not that anyone could blame either of them.

In the eyes of Buffy, Spike was flawless.

In the eyes of Spike, Buffy was perfection.

Spike had dressed casual but still enough to look extremely attractive. He was dressed in a black button down shirt with dark blue jeans and smart boots. He had kept his hair sleeked back but nonetheless, he looked incredible as the shirt outlined his athletic physique perfectly. His pale skin was glowing just a bit in the low light and many young women eyed him hungrily unaware of the fact that they had no chance whatsoever. Even while he had his bad-boy charms and his impossibly handsome features to attract any woman, he had only one on his mind: Buffy Summers.

Buffy had decided to go for the glamorous and sexy look. She was dressed in a light blue dress that came to halfway down her thighs, showing off most of her toned and tanned legs. The dress itself was form fitting, showing off all of her curves in the all the right places whilst hugging her frame enough to be sexy without appearing inappropriate. She was wearing a beautiful pair of sandals that did nothing more than highlight the beauty of her legs. Leaving her hair down, but deciding to curl it, her blonde locks flowed past her shoulders like golden waves. Only for light make-up with some eyeliner, she was exuberating her own natural beauty.

And Spike could already tell this night was going to torture.

Buffy came back with their drinks and set them down on the side of the table, picking up her cue. She smiled at him divinely before glancing at the table.

"Whose shot is it now?" She enquired. He smirked.

"It'd be yours, pet. I fowled last shot remember." She made an 'ah' shape with her lips and nodded. Eying the table for a moment, she leaned down to play her shot, potting her red before planning her next shot. She found herself incredibly thankful she was a quick learner; otherwise Spike would have beaten her handily by now. Aiming for her purple, she ended up hitting one of his stripes first and pouted as he chuckled.

"Unlucky." She huffed but grinned when he pecked her lips. She let her eyes roam over him as he played his first shot, inevitably potting his green first and then his orange. She watched as he quickly began putting his colours, before he potted the cue ball. What did she expect? He'd been playing for well over century now. He was probably better than most of the professional players. She pouted again as he straightened up, partly because she was enjoying the view and partly because he had made it more difficult for her to catch up.

"Can't you gimme a handicap or something?" She whined childishly, though playfully. "You've what? Been playing for like, 60 years or something?" He grinned before shrugging.

"Where's the fun in the game if I let you win?" he answered. She huffed again, eying the table for a moment. Nodding, she quickly potted her blue and then her purple. She was able to make the game even once more, leaving them with two balls on the table, not including the black. She eyed her colours for a moment, deducing where she could pot them both before winning the game and smirked, feeling like her win was near.

However, as she leaned over the table to make her shot, Spike stepped up behind her, innocently enough for her not to notice. She smiled as his hand touched her leg lightly and made to play her shot. But then Buffy gasped shrilly as he slipped his hand up the back of her leg, his finger dancing closer to her inner thigh. His rather sensual distraction caused her to miscue and pot the white. She shuddered before re-gaining control of herself and glaring at him.

"Cheat!" She hissed and he chuckled.

"Evil here pet." She stomped her foot, looking more adorable than indignant.

"But you…my leg…you and the touching…it… you!" she stammered, unable to get her words out, mainly due to the blush on her face. "Cheat! Cheating cheater!" she exclaimed and Spike smirked.

"Not cheating if you don't get caught and since you only caught me after, it don't count." She blinked, completely stumped by his somewhat twisted logic and he grinned. "I'm gonna take those two shots now." As he moved stand by the table, Buffy glared at him for a moment as he played his first shot but then smirked.

_Two can play that game._

She walked up so she was standing next to him, as he got ready to take his shot. She placed her hand on his backside, squeezing gently. He simply chuckled and went back to concentrating on his shot. Buffy felt her grin widen and decided to up the stakes. Squeezing again, she waited till he pulled his cue back before slipping her hand around his front. As her fingers brushed against the crotch of his jeans, Spike inhaled sharply, hitting the cue ball off target and hitting the black. She watched with satisfaction, not moving her hand from his groin, as it rolled lazily towards the pocket and dropped into it.

"Oh, well, I guess that means I win." She drawled. He scowled at her as she sensually pulled her hand away, brushing it along his jeans all the way.

"Ok pet, there's cheating and then there's pure distraction." He growled. She giggled and batted her lashes

"I didn't hear you complaining." She answered, kittenishly and he spluttered. She giggled again, kissing him before he could start again. He sighed and returned the kiss before she broke away, her nose touching his. "Hmmm, I love you." She told him and he smirked.

"I know, but you're still in trouble." She gasped in mock panic as the music shifted to a different song. She grinned as _I Love Rock 'N Roll _came over the speakers.

"Oh I love this song!" She exclaimed ecstatically before she turned back to Spike. He rolled his eyes as she glanced at the dance floor. "Come on!" She pleaded. He crossed his arms in playful stubbornness.

"I dunno if you deserve it." He answered. She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, pressing herself closer to him. She batted her lashes at him again and he couldn't hold back the grin that spread over his lips.

"You'll get that one on one dance you wanted." She pleaded. He chuckled just the first verse came up.

I saw dancing there by the record machine

_I knew he must've been about seventeen._

She grinned taken his hand in both of hers. Holding his palm over her head, in both hands, she began pulling him towards the dance floor. He couldn't help but laugh as she began dancing under his hand to the beat of the music.

_Beat was going strong._

_Playing my favourite song._

She turned back towards him as they reached the floor, bringing one hand down to run down the side of her body as her hips swayed to the beat. He grinned as she drew closer to him for a moment before spinning away from him, all the way keeping hold of his hand as they spun around a little bit.

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long that he was with me_

_Yeah, me!_

She grinned pressing herself against him, her breasts pressed against his chest, her hips swinging sensually with a natural grace only Buffy could achieve. They both completely aware of how close they were and that every inch of their bodies were touching.

_And I knew it wouldn't be long that he was with me._

Yeah me!

Buffy grinned as Spike laughed as she held up one hand up in the air as the other dancers all raised their voices to the chorus.

_I love Rock N Roll_

_So put another dime in the duke box baby_

_I love Rock N Roll_

_So come take your time and dance with me!_

Spike closed his eyes and joined in a little bit as she continued to dance around him. He spun her round under his arm and pulled her back to him. They both grinned and chuckled as she wrapped one arm around his neck.

_Smiled so I got up and asked for his name._

_That don't matter he said, coz it's all the same._

Spike clapped his hands once as Buffy smiled, hands on her hips as she turned her back to him and backed into him. Immediately, his arms wrapped around his arms around her waist and held her tight against him. From there, the atmosphere changed.

Buffy began grinding her ass against him, placing both hands on his waist whilst arching her back so her head touched his chest. She couldn't explain it; it was instinctive. Something had told her to dance like this. To display herself to him in this way to show him that she was his. One of Spike's hands brushed up her body as he buried his nose in her neck and inhaled her scent. They ground against each other, forgetting about everyone else. Sure, it wasn't the sexiest song to dance like this to, but they didn't care. All that mattered was each other.

Buffy bit her lip, holding back a moan as she felt his reaction to her acutely through his jeans and the thin material of her dress. She felt herself heat up as moisture pooled in between her legs as they continued to rub against each other as the next song came on.

Unable to hold back again long, she spun round and crashed her lips against his. Both of them let out a quiet groan at the feeling of it, their tongues twisting together as she wrapped both arms around his neck whiles he pulled her flush against him. She gasped headily as he began licking her jaw line and nipped along her chin.

"God…Spike…" she panted. As he looked up at her, her eyes widened at the look in his eyes. The blazing flames of lust were alight in his gaze as he bit her bottom lip lightly.

"Need you. Need you so badly." He growled. Before she could think of a reply, he pulled her off of the dance. She couldn't think of anything else but him as he hauled her away from the crowds and out of the back door. As they came out into the crisp night away, he turned and shoved her against the wall of the alley. Her back came against it as she let out a gasp of triumph before his lips met hers once again. She mewled as his forced his tongue into her mouth before breaking away and began kissing her neck. She titled her head to give him more access as he pressed his body up against hers. She didn't think about it, she hopped up and wrapped both legs around his waist. She moaned loudly when he begun to grind against her. He placed both hands on her backside to hold her up as she thrust herself against him brazenly.

She clamped her teeth around his earlobe causing him to growl. She licked the red mark she had left before she began nibbling on his neck. She cried out when he bit her on the throat with his blunt teeth and she hauled his face up to crush her mouth back to his. She whined in his mouth as he continued to grind against her before she pulled back, breathless.

Spike felt his lust heighten as he took her in. Her skin was flushed a brilliant pink and her lips were swollen from their kisses. Her neck was shining with his saliva and her breath was coming in heady pants. But it was her eyes, her gorgeous jade coloured eyes that captivated him. They were

burning brilliantly with need and desire as she tightened her hold on him with her legs and arms. He moaned as their groins came together, revelling in her gasp of shock and pleasure as they did so. He nearly came undone as she rubbed against him.

"Let's go home!" Buffy pleaded, her voice quivering with lust. She needed him, in every way possible. She _needed _him. He couldn't argue. They both knew where this was going tonight.

"Your house is a good way away Buffy." He answered, kissing her neck again. She moaned as he did so. "And there's no way we'll last that long." She growled before biting on his neck, just above the fang marks that Drusilla had left after she'd sired him. He shuddered with a choked groan, burying his head in her shoulder.

"Crypt!" She exclaimed. He pulled back to look at her and she could only nod as she nibbled on his bottom lip. He nodded as well and let her down.

They, literally, ran the entire away, stopping every now and then to attack each other, unable to resist. They couldn't resist any longer. Claim, no claim; it didn't matter. They wanted each other too much and had done for a long time.

In record time, they made it to his crypt and barrelled through his door. Buffy went in first but Spike caught her arm as he slammed the door shut, spinning her round and hauled her back to him. She gasped as their mouths fused together once again and their hands roamed over each other. Spike pulled up the back of her dress and gripped her buttocks. Buffy had never been so glad for wearing her sexy underwear than that night as he squeezed. She let her head loll back as she moaned and his lips attached themselves to her throat on impulse.

She moved her hand his chest to grip the side of his neck as her other hand snaked down to cup him through his jeans. He bucked into her hand with a growl as she squeezed and then stroked lightly. God, he was so ready for her, he was throbbing with want. She half-gasped, half-mewled as he kissed her jugular before tilting her head forward to suck his bottom lip into her mouth.

"God, you drive me crazy!" She whimpered as he continued to knead the skin of her ass. "I love you so much. I need you so much!" She hissed as he bit on her ear, somehow knowing the way she liked it.

"I love you too. Want you so bad!" He answered. She nodded desperately and moved both hands down to unbuckle his belt whilst kissing his neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation as her hands yanked at his belt buckle a couple of times before she finally got it undone. She then unbuttoned his jeans and he smiled as he felt her fingers at the waistband of his jeans.

Then he frowned.

Her hand had left him.

And then the sound of the trap door opening echoed throughout his crypt.

He opened his eyes just in time to see her golden hair disappear down the ladder and he growled in frustration as she giggled sensually.

"You want me baby?" her voice called to him erotically. "Then come get me." He grinned, shaking his head before he moved to the ladder and started down it. Slamming and latching the trapdoor above him, he dropped down the rest of the way. He landed in a crouch and inhaled deeply. Buffy's unique vanilla scent as well as her arousal was laced into the air and he licked his lips as he stood up. Making his way down the tunnel, he pulled his belt out of the loops of his jeans and held it in his hand as he entered his bedroom.

He came to a stop and couldn't help the lustful smirk that crept across his face. _My god, she's so beautiful._

Buffy was waiting for him, leaning against one of the posts of his bed. In the time it had taken him to reach her, she had lit all the candles giving the room a low light that added to the sensual atmosphere. Her golden skin now had an exotic glow to it in the candle's illumination as she gazed at him with a desire written clearly across her face. She was leaning against one of the bedposts of his king sized bed. She had wrapped one hand around the post above her head and one leg was bent at the knee, her foot braced against the mattress. She had kicked off her sandals so she was now barefoot as she grinned up at him.

"You gonna stand there all night?" She asked, her other hand dancing down to her thigh seductively. "Or are you gonna come on over here?" as she spoke, she moved her dress up her thigh a little bit more, exposing more of her skin and Spike could have sworn he felt his heart beat for a second. He grinned at her as he moved towards her, dropping the belt to the floor with a clatter. Buffy didn't move, watching him the whole time, letting her desire was over her as she watched him.

God, she loved him so much!

"You are a goddess, Buffy." Spike declared as his hand lifted and placed itself on her bent knee. She bit her lip as she shivered but still didn't move. "So perfect." He whispered as he brushed his nose against her throat. She sighed at the sensation. Her other hand came up to brush through his hair.

"Spike…" there were tears in her eyes as his face came up to look at her. How could she have been so blind to her feelings for him?

"Shhh." He said, placing a finger over her lips. "None of that." She nodded.

"Ok, none of that now." She agreed. "Be with me Spike." She pleaded. "Be with me, now and forever." She stated. He smiled.

"Not going anywhere." She grinned as their lips met again. First it was gentle and loving, but it quickly became passionate and needy as their lips battled for dominance against each other. Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and began undoing them. He leaned his back as she nipped at his bite mark. As she soon as she got the last button undone, she raised her head so their eyes were locked and she licked her lips.

Gripping the sides of his shirt, she yanked it off his shoulders with such force; he was surprised it didn't tear. Her eyes roamed over his magnificent torso with unadulterated lust as she forced the shirt off his arms. As the now useless material hit the floor with a flump, she bent and began licking his pectoral, nibbling his nipple lightly. He moaned, his hand coming to run through her hair. She pulled back from his chest, a string of saliva connected to his skin and her lips before switching to the other nipple.

As she continued to lavish his nipple with her tongue, her hand slid down to his jeans. Glad to find they were still unbuttoned, her fingers found the zip and eased it down. She then slipped her hand inside. He gasped and growled as her fingers wrapped around him and began to pump lightly.

_God, he's huge._ She thought, as she couldn't get her hand all the way around him as she continued to stroke lightly. Hearing his grunts, she grinned into his skin, biting his chest lovingly as she thumbed his head and he bucked into her hand.

She didn't stop nipping on his chest as she pulled him free from the confines of his jeans and began to pump her hand furiously. He felt so good in her hand as she moaned at the feel of him in her palm. She looked down at the sight of her fingers wrapped him and stroking him with a frenzied passion. She looked back up, skin flushed as she saw his eyes were shut as he panted. Leaning forward, she pressed her mouth to his once again, both of them moaning at the taste and feel of each other.

She gently manoeuvred him so his back was too the bed and pushed him lightly so he was sitting down. Bending at the waist, she kissed the tip of his length lightly, before running just the tip of her nose up his body. She inhaled deeply as she did so, before she Eskimo kissed him. Giving him a small grin she stepped back lightly and he cocked his head to the side as she turned her back to him.

Reaching behind her, Buffy slowly unzipped the dress and she heard him purr in approval. She slipped the straps from her shoulders and casually let slide off her body, pooling on the floor at her feet. Spike admired her gratefully as she stood before him in light blue lace bra and thong as she turned around and gazed at him lovingly. He held out his hand to her but she simply winked at him with a tiny shake of her head. Swaying a little again, she reached back and unhooked her bra. She pressed a hand to her chest holding the material there, even as the straps fell from her shoulders. She came towards him slowly, smirking as he ran a hand over himself once, clearly enjoying what she did to him.

When she came close enough, Buffy wrapped her free arm around his shoulders and straddled him. He ran his hands up her sides before reaching the straps on her arms. She let her hand drop as he pulled her bra off of her and dropped it to the floor. She cupped his face and brought her lips to his. She mewled lightly as his hands moved to her breasts and began knead them gently, rolling her nipple between his thumb and fingers. She pulled away, breathing deeply as he lowered his lips to her chest. She moaned as his mouth wrapped her breast and he suckled lightly. She dropped her chin to the top his head as he ran his tongue over her nipple before switching to the other breast. Leaning forward lightly, she pushed herself against him and he let himself fall onto his back, her breasts over his mouth as she braced herself on her hands.

"Oh Spike…" she whispered as she arched her chest in his mouth, tongue and teeth.

She let her head loll back once more as he ran his hands down her back and rubbed his fingers over the skin of her ass. She bit her lips with a moan as he squeezed gently. Sitting back a little, she ground against him, feeling him acutely through the thin material of her underwear and she felt herself moisten a little more as he growled. He released her breast and claimed her lips once more.

Buffy squealed giddily as he flipped them over so she was now beneath him. She crawled back so her head was settled on the pillows and he covered her body with his. She wrapped her legs around him, using her feet to push his jeans down his body as their mouths met again. As soon as she got them to his ankles, he kicked them off onto the floor, leaving him naked. She moaned as rubbed himself against her, her underwear being the only thing keeping them apart now. His hand stroked up her thigh before sliding round and slipping under the lace.

"Oh my god!" she whimpered as his finger stroked her sex lightly. She bucked into his touch, moaning throatily as he ran his finger along her. Then she gasped as he slid his finger inside and pumped lightly. "Spike!" he smirked at her as she writhed beneath him.

"Feel good, pet?"

"Ugh!"

"I just love the noises you make." He drawled, dropping kissed to her throat.

"Don't stop! God, don't ever stop!" she pleaded, thrusting herself brazenly against him as he continued to pump his finger, now a bit harder and faster than before.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She bit her lip, feeling herself tighten around his finger as she arched of the bed as he licked up her neck and cleavage. She groaned as he bent his finger inside her and then to her utter dismay, he slipped his hand out of her thong.

"Wha…?" she exclaimed, propping herself on her elbows, almost knocking heads with him. "You said…what…Spike…you…" he cut off her blabbering with a swift kiss that knocked the breath right of her and she fell back onto the bed.

"Now, now kitten." He answered in a disapproving tone. "Don't go jumping to conclusions." He kissed her lightly again before slithering down her body. He dropped a kiss onto her tummy and she giggled, wiggling a little at the tickling sensation. He grinned, doing it again and she wriggled a bit more with another giggle as she tapped the back of his head.

"Stop it."

"But its fun."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Spike, please!" He grinned and slid all the way down until he was perched in between her legs. Hooking his thumbs into her thong, he glanced at her for confirmation and she smiled giving him a nod. He then slid the material down her legs, Buffy lifting her lips so he slid it off completely and dropped it to the floor of his room, leaving her bare for him to see.

He gazed at her, awestruck by her beauty as she gazed back at him. he had always known she was gorgeous, her body athletic but feminine with curves in the right places. Her breasts were perky and all the more tempting. Her legs long and smooth, with the right amount muscle to make her look capable without losing her charm. And then…

She blushed hotly as his eyes turned to her most private spot and she attempted to close her legs but Spike gently caught them and held them open. Buffy fidgeted he gazed at her, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Spike…" he smiled, looking up at her. "Stop staring at me." She asked, shakily.

"Why? You're beautiful Buffy." She blushed deeply and giggled.

"You're making me nervous." He winked at her, placing a tender kiss to her ankle before kissing up her leg.

"Nothing to be nervous about, pet." He answered as he nibbled on her inner thigh, causing her to shudder. "Nothing at all." And then he reached her sex and inhaled her scent deeply. She wiggled lightly before blinking and sitting up sharply with a worried expression.

"What are you…?" Buffy didn't finish her sentence.

Her eyes widened exponentially.

She gasped shrilly as what felt like a missile of ecstasy exploded inside and she collapsed back onto the sheets, arching so high off of the bed she was sure she'd be detected from the satellites in orbit.

She fisted a handful of the sheets on Spike's bed, only for them to rip a second later in her grasp.

Buffy writhed and moaned loudly, eyes turning downward.

Spike's eyes were grinning back at her as he ran his tongue along her sex before circling her clit. She grunted and mewled, thrashing her head from side to side as her body was awash with pure pleasure, Spike's arms hooking around her thighs to keep her steady as she squirmed under his tongue. Buffy choked out another moan as his tongue slipped inside and she thrust into his mouth.

"Oh my…Spike! My…oh my…" She had never been on the receiving end of oral. And she now knew just what she had missed out on. "God…right there!" he chuckled against her and she gasped under the sensation of it. He leaned back a little and she hissed, grabbing the back his head and pulling him into her.

"Eager are we?" He drawled. She damn near growled at him, thrusting up in his mouth.

"Spike! Please, don't stop!" he hummed and dropped to sample her taste once again. She whimpered under the treatment of his tongue, wrapping her legs tightly around his head, determined not to give him the chance to pull away. She tangled her fingers into his hair and thrust desperately into his tongue as it slipped into her. "Oh my!"

She could feel it, a spark. No, it was flame a flame. No! It was a wildfire that was starting within her. She moaned, whimpered and sobbed as she shuddered and she felt herself coil up within herself, in preparation for what felt like an explosion. She tossed her head from side to side as he curled his tongue inside, never leaving her once.

"Spike!" he hummed against her and she shivered again, feeling herself tighten even more. "I…" he grinned into her skin. "I…ugh!"

Spike nodded into her sex, closing his eyes as he curled his tongue once more before flicking it upwards.

"Spike!" Buffy screamed his name, her body denoting into a blissful explosion. Her body was a minefield of pleasure and each and every nerve was burning with sexual energy she couldn't explain as immense pleasure burned through her body. Wave upon wave hit her and she rode it out, tears in her eyes as she felt the fog of her orgasm thin as Spike's tongue sensually slid out of her.

She grinned giddily as he crawled up her body and brought his mouth to hers. She moaned as she could taste herself on his lips, sliding her tongue along his lip to sample the unique blend of his taste and her own before prying his mouth apart and shoving her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and raised her legs around his waist.

She trembled as she felt his tip nudging her folds and she instinctively rose up to try and capture him within. He held her down gently but firmly, smiling lovingly at her.

"Spike please…need you!" she pleaded and he nodded.

"I'm doing this right Buffy." He answered. She frowned, blinking in adorable confusion and he smiled. "This isn't a one time thing, I'm not gonna be gone tomorrow morning. I will be here when you wake up, pet." He told her, passionately. "Tonight, this is about me making love to you." She blinked back her tears, nodding desperately before leaning up to kiss him passionately.

"Yes, please! Please!" She begged between kisses. "Make love to me. I love you so much." He pecked her lips, positioning himself at her entrance.

"I love you too." And with that he slid slowly and gently into her.

Buffy clamped around him almost immediately, eyes growing round as they both whimpered at the feel of it. He was bigger than she expected even though she had felt and seen just how well endowed her vampire was. She grimaced a little as he stretched her, sliding in before he was fully encased within her. Spike leaned down and kissed her as she adjusted to him within her.

For a moment, they simply lay kissing lazily and then Buffy moved her hips, wanting him to start. Spike began to thrust gently and moved his lips to her neck as she moaned. She felt amazing and he knew he could gladly stay within her for the rest of eternity. She matched his movements perfectly as he slowly moved within her, keeping his word and making love to her.

Buffy felt ready cry out of joy. She could not only hear the depth of his feelings for her in his words, but now she could feel them as well in the way he made love to her. He moved just how she wanted him to, it wasn't too tentative like Angel and it wasn't too sensitive like Riley. No, Spike was loving her but also making sure she knew he wanted her just as a much as he loved her. She moaned as he hit a spot within she never thought existed. And her eyes widened as she came a startling realisation with a loud cry of pleasure.

"Oh my god!" she called out as he thrust into her deeply.

This was it. Spike was the one. Angel and Riley, they had never been what she truly wanted. She had been too young to really know what love was with Angel and with Riley she just wanted normalcy. Spike was her anchor, her lifeline.

Her soul mate.

She slid her hands down and pushed his backside, encouraging him to speed up. He did so, his thrusts becoming a little harder and she cried out in elation, clamping around him as he moaned. She nibbled on his neck before bringing her lips to his. Their movements were more frantic now, not rough but passionate and needy as they writhed together on Spike's bed. She let out a moan so deep her whole body shuddered as Spike settled within her after a long thrust.

The fire was back again, burning stronger and brighter than before. Buffy moved her face into the crook of his shoulder, moaning into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. She gasped as he gave another deep thrust and began tighten around him again.

"Spike…I…" she whimpered into his neck. She felt him nod and she shuddered in rapture as he movements sped up a little more. "So close, I'm so close. Spike!"

"Let it go Buffy." He commanded adoringly, pulling back so they were gazing at each other. As his movements got deeper, her eyes fluttered closed and he missed her jade orbs straight away. "Open your eyes, pet let me see you." They snapped open immediately as she sobbed at the satisfaction rocketing through her. They locked eyes again, both panting heavily, on the brink of oblivion.

"Spike…"

"Let it go. Let me feel you."

Then it was over.

Buffy shuddered, leaning back and opening her mouth in a silent scream as her body exploded into heavenly completion and Spike cried out as she clamped around him, triggering his own climax and he surged within her as she arched into him. He wrapped his arms around her, his hips still thrusting until he gave one final deep push, latching onto her. They both lay, suspended for a long moment.

Then they both dropped onto the bed, breathing heavily. They couldn't move, neither did they want to. Here, ironically, in Spike's crypt in the middle of a cemetery, they both felt whole once more. They both felt alive.

And now they both knew, claim or no claim, it no longer mattered. It was meant to be. They were meant to be.

They were one.

* * *

_Once again, apologies for the wait. If anyone has any concerns let me know and I will tweak my ideas a little. Do review please_


	25. Chapter 25

_Ok, bit of a shorter chapter this time around. Especially after my last chapter. I do admit I'd probably closer to thirty chapters if I cut some of my chapters a bit._

_Anywhos, here you go. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 25

The gentle rain was pattering against the windows with the coming of dawn.

The small droplets of water had a barely noticeable pink and orange hue to them as the sun began to peek its head over the horizon. The creatures of the night began to melt into the darkness they were so accustomed to as the citizens of the day starting to stir in the beds. The sun's glow was dimmed by the curtains of the room as Dawn lay in the arms of her Archangel as the room began to slowly light up.

She brushed her fingers along his wrist; sleep had been elusive since she had woken up in the still dark hours of the morning. She lay on her side, in her teeny-tank top and her shorts as she tried to let sleep take her again. She smiled as she thought about the night before and their shower. Along with the smile came a deep, red blush. The very thought of what they had done caused her body to heat up. She knew it was her inexperience that caused her to blush; she wasn't embarrassed nor did she regret what had occurred between them. It had been all about her last night and that was something she was concerned about, as she had hoped she could have given him something in return.

She sighed and then hummed in surprise when she felt him shift behind her and purr tiredly.

"Why are you awake Dawnie? Is everything all right?" he asked sleep slurring his voice. She smiling, snuggling into her pillow a little more.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." She answered softly.

"About?" he enquired. She sighed, unsure how to reply.

"I dunno, us I guess." He shifted a little behind her and she hugged his arm to her.

"Us?" She nodded.

"Yeah." She wriggled around so she was looking at him, moving her hand to his waist as he looked at her. "I mean…you know…last night in the shower." She blushed and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Do you regret it?" he enquired. She shook her head vehemently.

"No! Not for a second." She thought for a moment, unsure how to voice her thoughts. "It's just…you're my first, as in everything, well except one kiss but that doesn't count." He nodded, his eyes soft and understanding. "Last night was…amazing but I'm worried I guess."

"About?" she glanced down.

"Logan, you've been with girls before, don't even try to deny it." He smirked at this and sighed. "I'm worried that I won't…"

"Won't be enough. Won't be able to hold on to me. Worried I'll leave?" he listed off. She nodded, looking down again.

"All of the above." He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head back so she was looking at him.

"If you weren't enough for me, I wouldn't be here. You are the only woman who has captured my heart so completely so I won't leave under any circumstance. Dawnie, I love you and you will always be enough for me." She smiled, tearfully and reached up to kiss him softly.

"I love you so much Logan." He smiled and settled his head back onto the pillow.

"Now go back to sleep Dawnie." She nodded and planted a kiss on his cheek before lacing her fingers with his and laying her head down. Their noses were touching as they slipped back into slumber.

…

Buffy sighed as she reached up and stopped the water from the makeshift shower in Spike's crypt. She swept her hair back down her back, the water dripping down her skin as she stepped out into the bedroom. She smirked at Spike's leer and his purr of approval as she sauntered back to the bed and crawled in. She placed a sensual kiss on his lips before settling down next to him.

Their night hadn't really ended. Their need for each other had not been sated by their first lovemaking session. They had been going non-stop for at least 6 hours and were now finally having a break. Buffy thanked the Powers for Slayer and Vampire stamina, giving them hours of satisfaction. But even then, she was still throbbing with want and need. Unfortunately whilst her mind was more than willing, her body needed rest, just as Spike's did.

Or so she thought, until she felt him half-ready against her leg as she lay down next to him.

But, even though she knew how much they loved each other, she couldn't but wonder if this need for him was the incomplete claim.

She shivered when his hand trailed up her leg and smiled as he laid a soft kiss on her head.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he asked. She sighed, still smiling.

"Just thinking." He gazed at her expectantly and she dropped her head sheepishly. "Thinking about the bond." He nodded, settling down with his arm curled under his head.

"What about it exactly?" Buffy gazed at him before a moment, thinking about how she could put this tactfully.

"Ok, bare with me here." He nodded and she thought for another moment. "Now, you know I love you and I know you love me, but tonight has been…intense, amazing and insane." He just listened patiently. "This…need for you, I'm just worried if, you know, it's mainly because of this bond that isn't finished yet." He nodded again and she swallowed a little. "Do…you…well, just I'm scared I guess."

"I am too." Spike replied. She blinked at him.

"You are?"

"Hell yeah, I am." He answered. "Have you ever thought that if this bond is completed that it'll change how I feel about you?" She shook her head, mutely. She knew Spike too well to even worry about him not loving her. "Well I am, I'm scared that once this claim is finished, you'll realise it isn't what you want, that _I'm_ not what you want. And when you see that, you'll hate me for this bond that keeps us tied together." She shook her head furiously.

"Never." She replied, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "I could never hate you, Spike. You know, I don't think I ever did." He looked at her, dubiously and she giggled. "Hell, not even when you were evil and trying to kill me. You bugged the crap outta me but I didn't hate you." He raised a brow and she smirked. "Even back then I saw how…human you were for a vampire. Dru, sorry but I hate that bitch for what she put you through. But I never hated you, even back then. And when we were fighting, god it was the best feeling the world." He chuckled and she grinned, thinking back to their fights in the past and the rush she used to get from them when they fought.

"So even back then, you wanted me." She rolled her eyes and swatted his chest causing him chuckle. "Bloody knew it."

"Ok, so I had…urges towards you even when you were evil, but my point is, I could never hate you. I've seen the best and worst of you, Spike. And you're the one for me." She smiled dreamily. "You're my vampire." He smiled back and leant down to kiss her. She pulled back after a moment. "God I wish I admitted that sooner." He brushed his fingers through her still soaked hair.

"Was the worth wait."

"But we could've had years by now if I'd just gotten over myself."

"As long as I'm with you now, I don't care." She grinned and kissed him again before once again pulling away to look at him.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded.

"Anything."

"You know, when Willow brought me back?" he nodded, grimly and she felt a little guilty bringing it up. It was obviously still a sore spot for him. "If you'd known what she was doing, would you've helped her bring me back?"

"No." She blinked, taken aback by his quick and honest answer and she shuffled a little on her pillow as he gazed at her.

"Why not?" She asked. He gazed at her seriously for a moment.

"Seeing you lying at the bottom of that tower when you jumped…was the worst moment of my life." She smiled sadly and he swallowed, obviously caught up in the memory. "But you've done so much good for the world, hell saved it what? 3 times?" she nodded. "No matter how much I wanted you back, how much I wished I could wake up and you'd be back with Dawn, smiling and laughing, there was no way I would've brought you back." He lowered his head, a single tear slipping down his cheek and Buffy reached up to catch it with her thumb. "You were up there," he waved his hand towards the ceiling of his bedroom, "with the saints and heroes and its what you deserved. Some peace, some happiness and you've bloody well earned it. You deserved to see Joyce again and even if it was the most painful thing in the world to be without you, I would have never brought you back to this."

"Oh Spike…" she whispered as he gazed at her.

"I would've never wanted and will never want someone else, but I know that you damn well deserve to be up there in eternal paradise." He answered. "And god-forbid I was going to take that away from you." She was crying, hot tears cascading down her face as she sniffed. His words had gone straight to her heart and she felt herself flutter with warmth.

"I don't deserve you." She sobbed as he cupped her face, brushing her tears away. "How can you love me that much after everything I've done to you?" She asked.

"How can I not Buffy? You're a hell of a woman." She shook her head.

"I don't deserve you." She repeated.

"True." She looked up at him sharply and he smiled at her. "You deserve so much more." She beamed at him before leaning up to kiss. She moaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, getting full taste of him.

"Don't want more." She said between kisses, wrapped a leg around his waist and her arms over his shoulders. "I just want you. God, Spike I love you so much." He smiled.

"I love you too." She willingly let him roll her onto her back and gasped when she felt the tip of him at her entrance. God he was so ready for her. She wiggled against him and he groaned a little as she reached down to tentatively wrap her fingers around his length.

She pumped lightly a few times before guiding him into her. They both whimpered as they came together.

As their lips met, their bodies began to dance together and the slow, sensual ballet of their skin against each spoke silent words of the connection between, constantly deepened by their joy at being together after such a long and difficult road.

…

Logan pulled a white form-fitting shirt on and straightened it out before turning to look at Dawn. She was still asleep, her arms tucked underneath her pillow, as she remained completely oblivious to the world. He smiled gently, walking over to her and tucking a small note next to her hands. He leant down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She let a small, girlish whimper at being touched in her sleep and snuggled deep into her pillow. He brushed some of her hair from her face before straightening up and making his way to the door.

He stepped out of the apartment building, into the early morning sunshine and began to make his way towards a nearby department store. Looking at the small list he had written of things he needed to get for him and Dawn, he smirked at the small number of snacks she had written down for him to get. She certainly loved her chocolate and ice cream.

Entering the store and grabbing a basket, he made his way around the shop, occasionally stopping to chat with some of his neighbours. He picked out the items he wanted; making sure to get Dawn two of each thing she wanted. What could he say? He liked spoiling her. After this, he went to the check out to pay.

It was there that he first felt it. Like he was being watched. He couldn't shake it as he handed the boy the money to pay. He didn't look around as he placed all of his items in the bag and smiled to the clerk as he left.

Stepping out into the day again, he made his way back home along the pavement beside the road. The feeling was still there and was stronger this time. He narrowed his eyes, flicking his gaze over his shoulder without turning his head. He was being followed now and he had a sinking feeling he knew who it was.

Deciding to take a shortcut, he turned into an alley that came out opposite the apartment building and slowed his pace. Sure enough, he could now hear the person's footsteps. Logan allowed his eyes to melt from grey into piercing blue as the footsteps came a little closer. He flexed his left hand before dropping his bag and whirling around.

His follower let out a strangled cry of shock as he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Logan's eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of his follower.

"Hmmm, not who I was expecting." He mused as he started into the very frightened eyes of Jonathan. The young man squeaked as he gripped his wrist with both hands. "What is this Jonathan? You following me now?"

Jonathan made another squawking noise, as Logan didn't lessen his grip. The Archangel titled his head as he gazed dangerously at the young man.

"You still on Warren's leash or something? Couldn't work up the nerve?"

Jonathan rasped at him and Logan leaned in closer. "What was that?" Jonathan tapped his hands on his wrist and then managed to get one word out.

"Air!" Logan blinked and then finally noticed that his face was turning blue.

"Oh sorry." He released the boy's throat and instead placed his hand next to his head as Jonathan doubled over choking. After a couple of moments, Jonathan straightened up, rubbing his throat gingerly. "You'd better have a good reason for following me around, kid. I dislike stalkers." Logan growled out and Jonathan shook his head.

"Not stalking, not stalking. I was looking for you."

"Looking for me?" He nodded.

"Looking for you."

"On Warren's orders?" He blinked at that question.

"On Warren's orders?" He repeated.

"Is it on his orders?" Logan asked.

"No!"

"Good, coz that'd be bad."

"Why?"

"I'd have to kill you." Jonathan blanched at that statement.

"Ok that's bad."

"Indeed." Logan sighed and stepped back out of the human's personal space. Jonathan noticeably relaxed, still massaging his tender throat and also still watching the Archangel warily. When his shifted back to grey, Logan folded his arms and gazed at the young man pointedly. "Ok, talk. What do you want?"

"I…uh." Jonathan stammered, unsure how to start. He'd realised how stupid it was to sneak up on Logan like that. "Well, first sorry about the whole coming up behind you thing."

"Apology accepted." Logan answered, coolly. The boy nodded in thanks.

"Anyway, I was coming to find you and I thought about going to your apartment but I figured that with Dawn there you wouldn't be in the mood for visitors."

"You know where I live?" Logan asked, amused. "And you said you're not stalking me."

"I'm not!" Jonathan exclaimed. "The only reason I know is because I asked around in Willy's club, I needed to see you. But when I was going home, I saw you at the store so I thought I'd try and talk to you." Logan hummed in acceptance. Thanks to his telepathy, he could tell the boy wasn't lying.

"So what? You were going back to Warren and you saw me and had a change of heart?" He enquired.

"No, nothing like that." The stammer had left Jonathan's voice now. "I haven't been with Warren since the whole thing with Dawn." He explained, noticing the look of rage that passed over Logan's face when he spoke of it. "I've been living by myself now, trying to make something of myself." Logan nodded once; again knowing it was the truth. "But it didn't last. Andrew called me a few days ago saying Warren was better and wanted to see me."

"He recovered that quickly?" Logan enquired with a frown. "I broke all his ribs, caused a number of internal injuries and made sure he lost a lot of blood. And you're telling me he recovered in a number of weeks?" Jonathan nodded.

"I don't know how to explain it either." Logan nodded for him to continue. "Anyway, I told Andrew that I was done and that Warren could go to hell. After he kidnapped Dawn, I couldn't take it anymore. Well, it turns out I didn't get a choice in the matter as Warren showed at my door an hour a later. He was completely healed, there wasn't a scratch on him." Logan frowned as Jonathan went on. "It was a good thing I put up the magic wards when I did, because he tried to come in but couldn't." he shuddered at the memory of Warren screaming bloody murder at him from his front door.

"Did he threaten you?"

"Only to rip me apart when he got the chance." Logan lowered his head, in thought as he stepped back from Jonathan, who watched cautiously. Warren was back and fully recovered? After what Logan had down to him, it should've taken months, close to a year for him to become healthy again. Something was very wrong about this. "There is something you should know though…" He looked back up the human who was gazing at him.

"What?" Jonathan shook his head, looking around.

"Not here. I think all of your friends will want to heart this." Logan appraised him for a moment before nodding and the two exited the alley, picking up Logan's shopping as they did so.

…

The cell phone began vibrating loudly on the bedside table as Buffy gasped out a moan as she climaxed hard. Spike didn't stop however and she whined in pleasure as he kept thrusting into her, whilst she groped blindly for the phone. She bit her lip, whimpering as she shuddered him after a particularly deep thrust, finally getting her fingers around the phone.

"Baby, stop." She panted, as he did just the opposite. He growled in disapproval and she cried out as she tried answer the still vibrating phone, seeing the caller Id. "You have to stop, it's Logan." He huffed in annoyance and finally stopped his thrusting, though remained buried within her. She worried her lip between her teeth as she pressed the accept button

"Hello?" Spike glared at the phone and she swatted at him. He responded with a cheeky, little swirl of his hips and she, quite clearly, bit back a moan. "Yeah I'm…fine." She scowled at him and he waggled his eyebrows at her. "What do you mean?" She frowned as Spike tilted his head in concern. She sat up quickly, Spike going with her and they both groaned at the feeling of the movement, though Buffy stifled the noise with her hand. "Sorry Logan, yeah…ok…keep him there, we'll meet at the Magic shop in half an hour." She hung up and sighed, looking at him apologetically.

"What's wrong? Something happen?" She sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Logan's got Jonathan at the Magic shop." She explained. Spike raised his scarred brow and she shrugged. "He said the nerd has something to tell us about Warren, who by the way, is back in the picture."

"You bloody what?" Spike exclaimed. "Logan nearly killed the bugger, there's no way he's back on his feet this bloody soon!" Buffy nodded.

"I know, so we'd better go and see what Jonathan has to say." Spike sighed and pulled away from her, slipping out of her as he did so. She whimpered at the feeling of loss because of this. As they began finding their scattered clothes, she heard him muttering angrily to himself and giggled as she pulled on her lacy bra and thong from the night before.

"Sorry, baby." She simpered, moving over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll make it up to you." His eyes blazed momentarily as he struggled into his jeans, trying to will away his erection.

"Let me be very clear, kitten." He answered. "When we've heard what the little ponce has to say, we're coming straight back here, and picking up where we've left off." She let herself moan at the thought as she began to ache for him again. She leant down, picked up her dress and slid it on, she pouted when he slid one of his black t-shirts. Zipping up the dress, she placed a deep kiss on his lips and grinned at him.

"Can't wait, baby."

As they made their way through the tunnels towards the shop, the both of them tried to will away their lust for each other or at least, stay it off until they were able to get into a more private setting. Spike went up first and helped Buffy out of the tunnel and they both entered the training room. Sighing once more, they glanced at each longingly before entering the main area of the shop. All of the Scoobies and Jonathan were waiting for them.

Logan was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest as he turned his eyes to them as they came towards them. Willow and Tara were sitting next to Dawn, who was shaking a little bit, wringing her hands before she noticed her sister. Xander was sitting opposite Jonathan at the table, whilst Anya was behind the counter, glaring at the boy.

"Good you're here." Logan greeted them. Buffy nodded as Spike moved towards Dawn. She smiled at him, shakily. Logan glanced at Jonathan, who nodded and turned his gaze to the Slayer who had folded her arms, glaring at him.

"Well, um, where do I start?" He mumbled.

"Wherever you want, as long it involves me possibly hitting you repeatedly with a blunt heavy object." He paled as Spike take up his place next to Logan.

"Ok, well how I start with I'm sorry." Her eyes narrowed and he squeaked before catching himself. "Ok, I just…I'm here because I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me and what I've done. Warren is already a psychopath and doesn't anymore help from me in that department." He took a deep breath, controlling himself. "I thought I could warn you about him, or at least something…he's back."

"We know." Buffy answered in a growl. "Can I hit him now?" she asked Logan. "I've got this itch on my hand that I think his face can cure." He shook his head and looked Jonathan.

"Tell her what you told me." He nodded and looked at Buffy.

"I think Warren is targeting you specifically now." He informed her. "He has been watching you for months now as you know, but the thing he's put up cameras everywhere you go, I don't know how he got them there." Buffy frowned, looking at Spike, whose fist was clenched very tightly. "He's got some in your home, he had one here but well, that's been smashed." She paled at that. Warren had…oh God! What had seen her do?

"Why is he doing this?"

"Some master plan of taking over Sunnydale." Jonathan answered. "But he's going after you, because you're really the only real threat to him along with Logan." He paused. "He has been trying to find ways to get you and when you rescued Spike from the Initiative," she stiffened at that, her fingers digging into her arms, "he decided to use a more direct approach."

"Dawn." Buffy snarled. The young Summers flinched, getting up from her seat and moving straight over to Logan, who quickly embraced her. "He kidnappedand tried to force himself on my sister to try and get to _me?"_ she demanded, incredulously. He nodded, his fear growing as Buffy's eye changed into a vampiric yellow.

"Why would he do that?" Willow asked. "If he wanted Buffy, he should've gone for her."

"He knew he was no match for her." Jonathan answered. "Well, at least not at that moment."

"What does that mean?" the witch asked again, standing up and leaning down near him. he sighed, looking at Logan who nodded.

"He has the orbs of Nezzla'Khan." Every looked at him confused, obviously not understanding.

"Orbs of Nezzly's what?" Buffy demanded, looking baffled. Xander looked Anya who shrugged in confusion.

"The orbs of Nezzla'Khan." Logan answered. "They are a pair of magical orbs that can cause the person who holds them to become practically invincible and gain immense strength." Buffy frowned.

"And how in the heck did he get these things?"

"Because he made me get them for him." Jonathan whispered. "He killed one of demons guarding them and made me wear it's skin." Every Scooby, except Logan and Spike blanched at this. "The demons were the only ones that could travel through the barrier that they were kept behind and so by wearing the demon's skin, I could go in and get the orbs."

"Why would you agree to this?" Tara demanded. "Warren treated you like crap."

"I was afraid to say no. It took me a long time to work up the courage to leave." He replied, ashamed. "And now that I have, he wants to kill me and you."

"Because he's a power hungry little prick!" Spike spat. "Why didn't you kill him, Logan." He demanded.

"I had other things on my mind." Was the reply, as the Archangel tightened his grip on Dawn, who was trembling horribly. Jonathan took another breath and they all turned their attention back to him.

"I think he may go after Dawn again." She froze, and Logan's eyes burning bright blue as Buffy snarled.

"If he values his life, he won't." She spat. Jonathan shook his head.

"I told you, he's a psychopath and completely outta control. He won't stop until you're outta of the way but Dawn got away." He answered. "And he hates that she gave him such a fight and then got away. He feels like she's insulted him but not giving in."

"Sick freak." Anya spat. "Kill him and get it over with." She snarled.

"If I knew where to find him, I'd tell you." Jonathan answered. "But I think he's moved to a different house or apartment, judging by saying there's no way they'd find him when he killed me."

"Coward." She retorted. "He knows he can't take Buffy, Spike or Logan in a fight and so he's running. Hiding away in his little den until he can try another sneak attack." She scoffed in disgust. "Can't even face the depths of his depravity, pathetic."

"Anya…" Xander began.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Xander!" She snapped at him. "I've killed men being unfaithful. I've eviscerated men who abused their lovers, wives and daughters. But there's special place in hell for rapists." Dawn tried to crawl inside Logan as she clutched him desperately. "And that scumbag needs to put down like the rabid dog he is." She stopped and everyone was looking at her as she breathed hard from her rant. "Don't try and talk me out of this. Sit there and tell me that demons are evil, Xander, I dare you. And I'll tell just how evil you humans can be!" He looked down as she calmed down.

"She's right," they looked at Jonathan again who had spoken very quietly, "he won't stop until he's dead."

"It's settled then." Anya announced.

"What do you get out of this?" Buffy asked suddenly. "What do you want from us now that you've said this?"

"Nothing, I just want you stop him." He answered. "I'm leaving Sunnydale soon. I'm going somewhere he can't find me and doing something useful with my life." He sighed. "I just wanted to do one thing that might help stop what I've helped cause." Buffy looked at this young in a new light.

At high school, he had been bullied constantly to the point where he had almost snapped out of desperation. When she had talked him out of his desperation, he had changed, become more confident and standing up for himself. He'd even had a single date with Cordelia as well as giving her an award at her prom.

Then there was the super hero spell, which was now quite funny to think about. The boy was gifted with magic and despite all the mistakes he'd made he wasn't a bad person. He had a good heart, underneath all the insecurity. It seemed he'd joined Warren more out of boredom than anything else. And once he'd plunked the courage to leave after seeing what Warren was capable of, he had done.

She could respect that.

"Thank you." She said, genuinely. He blinked confused.

"You're not gonna hit me."

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then, no I'm not going to." She answered. She smiled at him. "If you're going to leave, do it today or tonight. Sooner the better." He nodded and stood up to leave. "Make something outta yourself, Jonathan. You're better than this." He smiled thankfully, blushing.

"T-thank you and I will." He gave an awkward wave before turning and leaving the Magic Shop. Buffy sighed, rubbing her face as she turned back to Logan, who was still holding her trembling sister, who had buried her head in his chest.

"Take her home, Logan. She's had enough for tonight." He nodded and Dawn just clung to him, not moving her head to even look at the Scoobies as he guided her out of the Magic Shop. "Tara," the witch looked up at her, "put wards around the house in case Warren gets any ideas." She nodded. "Willow, look for this damn cameras. I wanna see just where and what he's recorded."

"You sure, Buffy?" Willow asked. "Who knows what he might have…"

"I'm sure Wills, do it." She nodded. "Xander, Anya I want you guys to do the same with your house and the shop. I'll have Tara, put wards here and at your place as well." They nodded in agreement. "I'm not gonna looking for him, it's what he wants. I'll wait him out, see how long it takes for him to lose patience." They all nodded in agreement."

"What about me, pet?" Spike asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help out where you can, Spike." She answered, simply. "Maybe talk to some of your friends at the club?" he nodded.

"They have said he's been nosing about recently, maybe they'll know something more about those bloody orb things." She inclined her head.

"Ok, there's nothing to worry about." She told them all as they looked at her. "He's just a kid hungry for power that he's got no right to. We've faced master vampires, demons and hell gods, this is nothing." They agreed and she turned to Tara, who was opening a book of spells.

Warren was in for the fight of his life. And he would lose.

…

Logan brushed Dawn's hair as she hugged him to her tightly as she sat in his lap on the edge of his bed. She shuddered against him, sniffing defiantly, refusing to let the tears in her eyes fall.

Knowing Warren was still after her was terrifying but she was determined to let him scare her anymore. Even if theses orbs of whatever the hell they were called did make him stronger than her, she was going to fight him with everything she had. She pulled back, looking at Logan desperately.

"You ok?" he asked.

"No! I'm sick of that asshole trying to screw up my sister's life by coming after me. I'm sick of always being the one who's helpless whilst everyone I care about fights to protect me. I'm sick of being useless!" She shouted in frustration. "I want to be able to look after myself when a Big Bad decides to attack my sister. I don't have to rely on everyone else to protect me."

"Dawn, we'll be fine. You'll be fine." He reassured her. "Warren's not brave enough to confront Buffy, imagine what he'll do if he sees what you're capable of now." She giggled lightly, sniffing again.

"Logan, I know I'm not ready to go home yet, I'm not ready to confront what he did to me, to Jonathan or to anyone else. But I know that I need to fend for myself." She looked at him, desperately, pleading for some comfort. Some reassurance that they'd get through this. "But before I can do that, promise me he's not gonna hurt you to get to me." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Dawnie…"

"Logan, please!" She whimpered. "I couldn't take it if he went after you to get to me just so he can screw with Buffy. I'd never forgive myself. Please!" He closed.

"I can't promise that, Dawnie." She looked down, clearly upset. He took hold of her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "But I can promise you, that I'll never let him harm you or Buffy, again. You're safe with me, I swear it to you." She searched his gaze for any deception, knowing that was the best she'd get from him. Seeing nothing, she lunged forward.

As their lips met in passionate display of their feelings for each other, Dawn made a silent vow to herself.

Warren was going to pay for what he did to her and everyone she cared for.

* * *

_There you go peoples. Next chapter will be longer than this one I promise. Reviews please _


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry to keep you waiting. Life got in the way briefly, but I'm still here..._

_I'm eager for your thoughts on this chapter...and the next one. You'll know why after read this._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Buffy watched as Tara came into the living room and sat down with the spell book in her hands. Spike was upstairs in their room, getting ready to head out to the club and Willow was in the kitchen with her laptop, getting ready to look for the cameras Warren had somehow managed to set up around their home. She ran her hands through her blonde hair as the witch turned the page to book and hummed in thought.

"How will this spell work exactly?" Buffy asked, curiously. Tara looked up at her for a moment before glancing back down at the book.

"Remember that spell that Willow did to dis-invite Angel?" She nodded. "Well, this spell works in a similar way but to a specific person. When the incantation is chanted, I will think of Warren and that should be enough to keep him from entering the house without an invite. I will also put his name in the incantation to make sure the spell works."

"So what? Will there be a barrier like with vampires or will it be something different?" Tara shrugged.

"I couldn't say, Buffy. I've never done this spell before. It'll keep him out, that's all that matters." Buffy tilted her head

"Good point." She nodded. "Alrighty, you do the spell and I'm gonna go talk to Willow about those cameras he set up." Tara shuddered.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing what he recorded on those things." Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Me neither, but it's gotta be done. He's been stalking me, us for months now. And we didn't even know about it, until he kidnapped Dawn." She growled, standing up and pacing hands on hips as Tara watched her. "I'm not gonna sit by and let him do it anymore. He wants me, he can get me, but he's not gonna bring my friends into this." Tara nodded and sighed.

"Still, goddess knows what he was able to record in all the time he had those cameras set up." She shook her head. "Sooner we find them, the better." Buffy nodded before glancing at the book.

"How long will it take for the spell to take effect?"

"Half an hour at most. It's powerful magic, so it will some time to reach full strength. It shouldn't matter though, once I've cast it he won't be able to enter the house at all." Buffy nodded.

"Good." She smiled at her. "I'm gonna go find Will, come find me when you're done." Tara nodded and turned her attention back to the book as Buffy moved into the kitchen to join Willow.

The red head was sitting at the table, her laptop out as she frowned looking at the screen. Buffy approached her as Willow began tapping on the keys before leaning back.

"How's it going?" Willow huffed.

"Searching for these things will be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. It's stupid." She sighed. "These things must have some kinda wi-fi connection linked to Warren's computer or something." Buffy nodded, not completely understanding but following. "So, I'm searching for that connection to try and find one of them. If I find one, I can use it to find the others." Buffy nodded calmly, thinking as she did so. "Do you want me to find them all?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna let him spy on us anymore." She answered. Willow nodded. "God knows what he's seen already, what he's got recorded. He can't have anymore." Willow nodded, and shuddered.

"We're gonna have to see what's been recorded on them aren't we?" She asked. When Buffy nodded, she groaned. "Wonderful, I really hate this."

"Me too." The Slayer sighed. "But it's not we have a choice here, Wills."

"I know, I know." She replied, with an exasperated huff. "I just hate the fact he got all this knowledge about our lives and we didn't even know about it."

"And he's been following me for God knows how long." Buffy answered. "The fact he ignored Logan when he threatened him to stay away says a lot about his ego." She growled.

"That or he could just be a complete moron." Buffy shook his head.

"This son of a bitch was able to get Riley to do his dirty work with Spike. He was clever enough to get cameras into our home without us even knowing about it and he kidnapped Dawn from right under our noses." She huffed, folding her arms. "He isn't a moron. He's just a sadistic bastard." She answered. Willow noted Buffy's rather colourful language at that point.

As venomous as Buffy's tongue could be at times, she rarely cussed in front of anyone. A trait instilled into her by Joyce.

A trait that Buffy was now trying, and failing, to instil into her sister.

"Ok, so Warren's some kinda evil genius." Willow conceded. "But it doesn't change the fact he's a complete idiot." Buffy huffed at this. "Buffy, this guy is messing with powers that are far beyond his own understanding." As she spoke, Willow clicked on the search for connections on her laptop, hoping to find one of the cameras close by. "That makes him something of an idiot in my books." The Slayer chuckled at this.

"When you put it that way…" Willow nodded, proud of her answer. "Wills, can I ask you something?" Willow turned to her. Buffy had a worried look on her face. And she was playing with her fingers quite a bit, along with nibbling on her bottom lip.

Willow frowned. A nervous Buffy was something she wasn't used to. Because she was the Slayer, she carried herself with a great deal of confidence, sometimes bordering arrogance. Though being the Slayer and having saved the world from the last three apocalypses, one could argue she had the right to that confidence. Even though they were best friends, Willow always knew and accepted that Buffy had a lot of pride as well as some vanity about her. To see her nervous or afraid was very rare. And right now, she was nervous.

Buffy looked anywhere but Willow, unsure how to ask the question she wanted to ask. She was too worried that it was too personal or too…weird. Willow was her best friend, as in her _best _and _closest _friend. But it was quite a personal question. So was it ok to ask this question?

"What's up, Buffy?" Willow enquired. Buffy swallowed a little and took a deep breath.

"I'm just wondering if you can clear something for me…or describe something for me?" She asked. Willow nodded, unsure what Buffy was getting at, but was willing to hear her out.

"Sure…"

"Ok, uh, could you…I dunno…you know…oh screw it!" The Slayer exclaimed with a huff. "Ok…when you're with Tara, how do you feel?" Willow blinked. What?

"I don't understand." She answered.

"I mean, how does it make you feel when you're close to her? How do you feel when she's somewhere else? Do you feel empty when she's not close by? That kinda thing." Buffy explained. Willow nodded, now understanding and went into deep thought.

What an interesting, but unusual question. It was a personal one sure, but Buffy usually only asked these when she was troubled by something. So Willow did her best to help her out.

"Well, to answer your question, yes. When Tara's not around, or I can't see her, I feel empty. I don't feel whole. It's like there's a piece of me missing. A piece of my soul is missing." She paused as Buffy listened, intently. "When she's with me, it doesn't matter that I've been her close to two years, I get butterflies all the time. When she talks, I listen. When she moves, I move with her. When she tells me she loves me, my heart pounds because I know its true." She smiled wistfully as Buffy tilted her head. "I know this amazing, kind, gentle and beautiful woman has chosen to be with me, when she deserves so much better. She completes me." She finished in a whisper. Buffy nodded as Willow gazed at her for a long moment.

The Slayer fidgeted under her gaze. Oh God damn it! She should've just not bothered asking. Stupid, stupid!

"Why do you ask, Buffy?" She swallowed and looked away.

"No reason…"

"Buffy." Uh oh, resolve face.

"Just curious, Wills." She answered. Before Willow could even ask the question, her laptop beeped.

Both girls looked down on it and saw the screen shift into a video feed. Willow blinked at sat down, the conversation with Buffy forgotten as looked at the screen. To her surprise, the footage showed her and Buffy looking over the laptop. She glanced up at saw the telltale red light of the camera looking down at them. She huffed.

"Well, that was easy." She muttered, pulling a chair up and stepping up onto it and taking the camera down from its perch. She glared at it, both in embarrassment and in a form of grudging respect as the Slayer folded her arms. Warren was better than they thought. "How the hell did we not notice this before?" She demanded. Buffy shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm rather angry at myself right now."

"Yeah, me too." Buffy looked at her, raising a brow. "Angry at me, not you." Willow clarified, receiving a nod in return. "So you'll be able to find the others, right?" the witch nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just find a way to hook this up and find the other camera's in the house." As she spoke, Tara came into the room, her eyes glowing slightly before dying down.

"Well, that's that." Buffy smiled.

"All done?"

"Yeah, Warren shouldn't be able to enter the house without a specific invite. If he tries, well, he's in for a shock." She grinned, proudly. "So, I know it'll work with Xander's?"

"Cool," as she spoke, she heard the sounds of Spike's boots upstairs, "so we'll head to Xander's and perform the spell again," her face became concerned, "sure you can manage it?" Tara nodded.

"No problem." Spike walked into the room, pulling on his duster as Tara smiled at him. Buffy approached and put her arms around him.

"Everythin' set pet?" She nodded. "I'm about to head off to the bar see if Warren's been there and what not." He answered. She nodded again, leaning up to peck his lips before pulling back. She fought back a wave of lust, something that was now a regular thing whenever they kissed or simply touched, and took a deep breath. She then frowned upon seeing the worried look on his face.

"What?"

"You sure you don't want me coming with ya?" He asked. She tilted her head and he leaned a little closer. "You know, with the bond and all?" her eyes widened with realisation and she bit her lip nervously.

"I dunno…but I'd rather go with them just in case, you know?" he nodded. "We really need to know if he's been bothering the demons just as much as us, so…" He sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"But…we should be going together, you know what Logan said." She nodded again. Truth be told, she was just as nervous as he was about being separated, but at this point, it couldn't be helped. If she went with Spike to the bar, she'd just cause a fight.

"I know…it'll take…" she looked at Tara for some clarification and the witch smiled.

"Two hours at most." She nodded, smiling at Spike comfortingly.

"Two hours. We can handle that." He closed his eyes for a moment. He was worried about her more than himself. Buffy had sort of glossed over the part in Logan's book where it said that a human mate would suffer more than the vampire if they were separated when caught in an incomplete claim. He was concerned that she may not be able to endure the separation. But as he gazed at her, he knew that whatever happened it would be fine.

She was the Slayer.

And she was strong.

He nodded, slowly and she smiled at him.

"Ok, love. See you in two hours.

…

Dawn gasped, ducking under a swing from Logan and then using both hands to swat down his kick. She aimed a high kick at his side, which he managed to batter it aside, but was quickly rocked by her fist colliding with his cheek. Shaking his head, he leaned to the right to avoid her follow up punch and then to the left to dodge another. As her knuckles brushed his cheek after a third evasion, he frowned at her.

She was being overly aggressive. Something was different. Her attacks, whilst planned and methodical, were sloppy and easy to dodge or block. Even though, physically, he was much, much stronger and faster than she was, she still managed to get through his defences occasionally. That was good, but today, she was unusually violent and it showed.

Dawn snarled, lashing out with her foot and Logan was quick to raise his arm to block her attack. Cocking his fist, he retaliated with a straight punch towards her chest. She grabbed his fish with one hand and his wrist with the other with both hands before it connected and kicked him back. He ducked and then rolled under her spin and roundhouse kick combination and she aimed a backhand at him as she came around. He caught her wrist, tightening his grip a little.

With a flourish, Logan yanked her arm down, causing her body bend rapidly. With her arm being forced to move so quickly, Dawn flipped upside down with a yelp and landed hard on her back. Thankfully, they'd set up a mattress to cushion the fall. Still, the wind was knocked out of her. She groaned before gasping again as Logan's fist pull back as if ready to deal the finishing blow.

"Logan, don't!" She uttered suddenly, worried he was actually going to bring his fist down, hard. He gazed at her and smiled, reassuringly that he wasn't lost in the moment. He slowly withdrew his fist and then held out his other hand, offering to help her up. She looked at it, not sure what to think.

"Come on, I think that's enough for today." He stated, flicking his fingers in a 'come' gesture, urging her to take his hand. She gazed at his palm for a long moment, obviously thinking about whether or not to take it.

Then her gaze hardened into a glare, her light cerulean coloured eyes suddenly glinting dangerously.

She slapped his hand away, causing him to frown as she stood up, defiantly.

With a growl, she leapt at him with a spinning inner crescent kick. He ducked under it, before raising both hands to ward away her follow up kick. He shoved her leg back, catching her fist and twisting her arm. She whimpered at the action before slamming her foot against his shin. He grunted, before she kicked him in the chest and lunged at him once more.

With a huff, he moved to the side, watching as her fist flowed through where his torso had been. Then he turned his gaze to her.

The look in her eyes was dangerous. Dawn was focused, more so than before. But it didn't impress him. On the contrary, it worried him; something was wrong as he could see the small quiver in her arm as pulled it back once more, the muscles coiling for another attack. It wasn't adrenaline…it was fear.

But not of him. Something else was troubling her.

"Come on, Logan!" She challenged him, suddenly. He jerked his head back, her back fist whizzing past his nose. Then he flicked his head to the left and then the right as Dawn aimed two furious punches at him. He hopped back, watching her carefully as she took another stance. She grit her teeth, as he stood up, arms slack at his side. His defences were up, she knew that better than anyone, but now that relaxed stance was annoying her. "Take this seriously, damn it!" She came at him again.

His eyes narrowed, momentarily.

He moved so fast she couldn't follow it as he avoided her punch and then her second. She growled as her attacks hit nothing but air. He was dodging them all and it frustrated her usually, sure. This time, it enraged her. With a howl of fury, she spun round aiming a kick at him. He caught it and swept her other leg out from under her. She landed hard on her backside with grunt and stared up at him. He tilted his head, appraising her as she got back up, shakily.

"Not good enough!" She shouted at him, charging again. Logan growled as he swatted a flurry of punches away and ducked her clothesline. She cried out in anger as she came at him once more. She tried to spear him to the ground, but he quickly jumped to the side to avoid her. He watched, incredulously as she stumbled forward, catching herself on her hands.

"Dawnie!" He called at her as she attacked. She was too emotional to focus on the training. To her, this was a battle for survival. She was seeing him as an enemy right now, completely as an enemy. Which, for training, wasn't what the best approach to sparring.

She ignored him, raining more blows at him. Her lack of experience was coming through now. Her blows were clumsy and not thought through. Against a stronger opponent, more skilled and far more experienced opponent like Logan, she should have put more thought into her attacks. He needed to put a stop to it and calm her down. Now.

She aimed a kick at him and he slapped it down, leaning to the left and catching her wrist. Pushing her back whilst keeping her wrist in his grasp, he caught her desperate follow-up punch. Growling, he shoved her against the wall and pinned her arms above her head. Logan wedged his leg in between her thighs to prevent her from aiming another kick at him and gazed at her hard. His eyes flashed blue, momentarily showing her that he was at the end of his patience.

She was breathing hard, trying to relax and he eyed her as if debating whether or not he could calm her down. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You calmed down now?" he inquired, shortly. She nodded, eyes still closed and he released his hold, backing away. She straightened up, still breathing deeply. "What was that about?" she shuddered and opened her eyes. They were swimming with unshed tears. He gasped softly, raising his hand to her cheek. She leaned into his palm, sniffing defiantly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, some of the tears leaking down her face. "I don't know what happened, one second I was training and then I was mad I couldn't beat you."

"Dawn…

"I know, I know. I'll never be as strong or as skilled as you, Buffy or Spike but I want to be able to kick the sadistic freak in the teeth enough to make it hurt." He nodded as she sniffled again. "I know it's stupid…"

"It's not stupid." He replied, brushing his thumb over her skin tenderly. "After what happened, it's understandable that you feel the way you do."

"Yeah, and I'm tired of it. I'm sick of being afraid of him. I wanna be able to fight him off next time, fight him off so he'll stay off." She sighed. "And I'm scared, ok? Logan, I'm scared I won't be able to. Orbs or no orbs."

"Dawn, the boy has no experience in a fight. Even on your own, with no training, you were able to give him a good fight. With the practice you've had now, you'll be able to get the better of him. You've come a long way in a couple of months." She smiled. "And you can still further." He brushed her cheek tenderly. "Give it time." She sighed, nodding before glancing at horizon, just as the sun dipped beneath the horizon. She looked back at him, smirking.

"Wanna patrol?"

…

"So if he doesn't have an invite, he can't come into the apartment?" Xander clarified as Tara finished explaining her spell to him. She nodded as Buffy wiped the sweat from her brow.

Was it in the room? Or was it just her?

"Yes, as long he doesn't have an invite, he can't enter the apartment. And he'll be getting quite a shock if he tries."

"What, as in, 'I shall smite thee' kind of shock or the electrical kind?" She giggled as Xander spoke. Anya was tinkering with something in kitchen, humming to herself quietly.

"Both?" Tara replied. "It'll keep him out, that's all that matters, right?" Xander nodded, quickly.

"Yeah, that's all dandy. Just I wanna be able to watch with some smug satisfaction when he's fried by the Powers for trying to come into my home." They both giggled and then Xander frowned at Buffy.

"You ok, Buffster?" He enquired. She looked up at him. He must have noticed her wince, or the fact she was feeling down.

Why was she feeling down exactly? She was feeling fine earlier.

"Yeah, sorry. A little tired." Tara joined Xander in the frowning and Buffy waved her hand. "I'm fine. Do you understand about the wards now, Xander?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm actually kinda hoping he tries just so I can see what happens." He then looked to be in thought. "Does that make me a bad person?" Tara shook her head with a smirk.

"No, I want to him to try at Buffy's as well."

"Ah well, if Glinda the Good thinks its ok…" she raised a brow and he sighed. "Ugh, I spend too much time with the Bleached Wonder." Buffy giggled before grimacing again. What the heck was wrong with her? She grit her teeth against the ache that was starting to throb in her head and straightened up as Tara stood to get ready for the spell. Xander eyed the witch as she nodded to him whilst moving to the living room to perform the spell. He smirked as she did so.

"I'm really hoping this works." Buffy muttered, her voice shaking a little bit compared to usual. "I don't wanna have to fight him outta my door."

"That'd be sight to see." He chuckled and then he frowned. "What's on your mind?"

"Is that easy to see?" He nodded.

"Yeah, pretty easy." She sighed and he leaned forward, arms on knees. "So, what's up?" She furrowed her brow as she thought of the best way to phrase her question. She'd asked once before, to Willow and took a deep breath.

"Ok, so I just kinda wanna know…when you're with Anya…how do you feel exactly?" he gazed at her for a moment, before looking away to form his answer. After a couple moments, he glanced back at her.

"Well, Anya makes my world go round, Buff." He answered. "She's the first thing I see when I wake up, and the last thing I see before going to sleep. She's my other half…she…completes me." She smiled and nodded, hissing a little bit again as her chest protested for some reason. "Why you asking? Is it…?" he trailed off but she knew what he meant and nodded. "If what I just said is even close to what you feel when you're with Spike, then there's only one real decision you can make." She nodded slowly, wincing again. Something Xander noticed as always. "It's the claim isn't it?"

"I'm fine…" she managed, through the pain of course. "It'll pass."

"Buffy…if you're looking for reasons to not complete the claim with Spike, I don't have any." Xander stated. "But there are some very good reasons to complete the claim…your health being the first…" she glared at him and he winced, anticipating her anger.

"I'm not completing the claim to just make myself better."

"Then complete because you love him, Buffy." He retorted. "Getting better will be just a bonus. You're either just searching for reasons not to or you're asking us because you don't want us to disapprove…" he paused for a moment, frowning, "which is basically the same thing but any way, Buffy, you love him, he loves you. We can see it, you're happy. There's nothing wrong with following your heart. So, just for once, think for yourself." She blinked. Xander had just laid it all on the line, setting all her fears to rest and lecturing her at the same time.

But then, that was why he was one of her best friends.

She smiled at him, thankfully.

"Thanks, Xander. You're right." He nodded and she stood up. "I'm gonna go check on…" she stopped and opened her mouth in a silent groan of pain. Xander's eyes widened in panic as she crumpled, both into herself and to the floor, twitching and whimpering in utter pain. Xander leapt down next to her as Tara suddenly came into the room, having completely her spell only to see the Slayer writhing in agony.

"What happened?" She demanded as she flew down to her knees beside them both. Xander shook his head helplessly.

"I dunno, she just collapsed." Buffy cried it out, clutching her stomach helplessly as she was completely overcome with anguish.

"It's…ah!" she tried to speak, tears streaming down her face. "It's the claim…you were right." She whimpered. He shook his head.

"Buffy…"

"It's got to be the distance between you. The greater the distance between you, the more strain it will put on your body" Tara theorised as she put her hand on Buffy's now sweaty forehead. "Spike was worried that the distance between you would effect you worse than him. Even though you're the Slayer, you're still human. You're not able to handle the claim as well as a vampire." She brushed the hair out of Buffy's head and shushed her, sending some small waves of healing magic into her as she mewled weakly as Xander pinched the bridge to his nose.

…

The wind blew across the cemetery as the three vampires growled at the woman they had been stalking for the early hours of the night. She panted, clutching her torn blouse to her chest, backing away into the wall as they approached her. She slid down it, sobbing quietly as she licked their lips, maliciously.

"Outta the way." The blond one snarled. "I get her first." He stalked forward as she whimpered as his hand dropped towards her. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for the pain.

It never came.

But she did up coughing as a huge amount of dust fell across her face and she heard the sounds of a vampire combusting and she opened her eyes to see a young, sixteen year old girl standing in front of her with a what appeared to be a stake. She blinked, looking at her blankly as the girl looked at her over her shoulder.

"Run." She immediately scampered to her feet and began to flee, not daring to look back, but thanking her young saviour for her life.

Dawn turned back to look at the two vampires who were growling at her. Then one of them was whipped around by Logan who had just appeared behind him. He cried out as Logan's fist connected with his cheek and sent him crashing to the floor. He sprung back up and tried to fight back but Logan simply caught his wrist and twisted it. With a sickening snap, the vampire screeched out, clutching his mangled wrist as the Archangel advanced on him.

The second vampire, deciding the best course of action was to live to bite another day, turned tail and hightailed it from the cemetery. Glancing at Logan, who nodded to her, Dawn gave chase.

Thanks to some of the things Logan had taught her, she was able to follow the vampires trail, even sprinting as she was. She weaved through small the graves as the vampire glanced very briefly and hopped over the fence. She growled, barrelling through the gate and pelting after him on the pavement. The vampire turned and hurtled across the road, disappearing into an alley and Dawn followed him.

"Shit, shit!" she came to a stop to see the vampire looking desperately up at the dead end he'd just run into. She approached cautiously, keeping an eye out in case more of his friends turned up. He whipped around his golden eyes widening at the sight of her and then he chuckled. "Oh, I thought your boyfriend was following us." She shrugged, smiling sweetly.

"No, just little ole me." She answered, placing her hands behind her back innocently. He leered at her as she approached as small bounce in her step. "Not scared are you?" He cackled.

"Sweetness, when I'm done with you, you won't even be able to remember your name."

"So if I wake up thinking my name is Sunrise, I can blame you, right?" She answered. He growled at her. "But really, you should be scared." He cackled again.

"Oh, why? What've you got up your sleeve that could possibly help you against me?" She giggled, sweetly but evilly.

"Well, for starters," she moved her hand to the neckline of her shirt as he came towards her, "this!" the vampire hissed as she yanked the cross Logan had given to her out her shirt and held it in front of him. He then cried out as she roundhouse kicked him across the neck. He hit the wall, shaking his head as she pulled her stake from her jeans. He roared and leapt at her. Dawn blocked his first attack and ducked his second one. Spinning around him, she drove her fist into his kidney, followed by a knee to the gut. He doubled over and she jumped up, driving her elbow into his back.

He dropped to his knees and she smashed her leg into his chest. He crashed onto his back but quickly spun his legs round and was on his feet. He snarled, charging at her and was able to tackle her to the ground. Dawn, however used his momentum against him, rolling them both over so she was on top. She rained down three punches on his face and then drove her elbow into his forehead. He yelled out, humiliated and frustrated that this girl was getting the better of him. He thrust his hands up into her chest and she fell backwards but was able to roll to her feet.

He came at her once more, but Dawn spun round, catching him round the face again and then in the chest with two hard kicks. He staggered hitting the wall and howled at her.

"You bi…" before he could finish, she drove her stake straight into his heart. He glanced down with a confused expressed before simply dropping into dust.

Dawn stepped back, panting and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She rubbed her arm across her brow, wiping the sweat away before straitening up.

"Well, well, little Dawnie actually staked a vampire." She froze, _completely_ froze. Her blood suddenly turned to ice, her skin paled and her heart almost stopped. That voice…

It haunted her nightmares, whenever she fell asleep without Logan next to her. She slowly turned her head round and couldn't help the gasp that escaped her when she saw Warren Mears, leaning against the wall with a Cheshire grin on his face. She swallowed, her body seizing up.

_No, no, no, no, no._

"I must say; that was quite a sight. Nothing like a bit of violence to get the _blood _pumping." Warren drawled, pushing over the wall and coming into the alleyway. Dawn couldn't move, as much as she tried to will herself to, she just couldn't.

_Move. Damn it, Dawn. MOVE!_

He sauntered to towards her, leering. "Yeah, get the blood _pumping_," Warren's hand moved down to rub the front of his jeans a couple of times and Dawn felt bile rise in her throat as she couldn't help but see the bulge, "oh Dawnie, you really do know how to tease a guy." She whimpered, stepping back.

_Stay away, stay away, stay away. STAY AWAY!_

"Stay away from me." She squeaked out. He chuckled.

"Darling, you don't tell me what to do." He answered, still with a drawl. "And right now, I'm thinking about what I wanna do to you." She paled even further, tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke. "I mean, maybe I was too impulsive last time. Maybe this time I'll…make you more agreeable so you don't give me as much trouble. Yeah, you can just lay there and take it." She hit the wall and he came now, licking his lips. "It'd wouldn't be quick either, you'd feel ever _second _of it." She gulped again.

_Come on pull yourself together. Move, MOVE!_

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" He chuckled again, reaching out.

"Sweetie, I'm not just gonna touch. I'm gonna _take _you." At those words, at the thought of him forcing himself on her, at the thought of him robbing her of her innocence, Dawn snapped.

With a primal scream, she punched him as hard as she could round the face. She felt her fist protest at the force of the blow, her hand throbbing horribly afterwards. Warren's face snapped to the side and he shouted as his lips split under the blow. He began wiping his mouth, spitting his blood on the floor beneath him. He whipped his head back up, blood oozing from his mouth down his chin and his eyes were psychotic.

"You little…" he then let out a strangled but high-pitched squeal. Dawn had kicked him, with as much force as she could muster, right in the groin. He fell to his knees; his hands move to clutch his manhood as she jumped around him. Glancing at him for moment, Dawn felt her angry rush out of her and it was replaced by fear. With a gasping shriek, she turned and sprinted out of the alley.

"Come back here, you little whore!" she didn't round, his shouts spurring her own as she ran as fast as she could down the pavement, which was thankfully empty as it was late and turned the corner. In her panic, she forgot the route back to the cemetery, more importantly, back to Logan. She suddenly heard running footsteps behind her and pushed herself quicker as she kept sprinting as hard as she could. She didn't look back she wouldn't let herself.

She whipped around a corner and pushed herself down the street, taking a sharp left and hurtling forward as she could but she didn't get farther. More correctly, she couldn't get much farther. She came to a skidding halt as she came face to face with a dead end. She looked around desperately for another exit. Not seeing one, she realised the only way out was to run straight back at Warren.

"Oh no, no, no!" She whimpered, turning around only to see her pursuer. He had a limp but his face was a mask of rage.

"You slut! You have some nerve. You think you're gonna get away with that? No, oh no, you're in trouble now!" he stalked towards her as Dawn backed up against the wall. "You're in for one hell of a ride, little girl. And it won't be fast. I'm gonna take my time with you!" He reared his fist back and she cowered, turning her face. But before he could bring it down, the sounds of skin grabbing skin echoed in his ear and he turned his eyes sharply to see Logan. His eyes widened as the Archangel yanked his arm back.

"You just don't give up, do you?" He twisted his arm back and kicked him straight in the ribs. Warren stumbled back, winded and struggling for breath. Clutching his torso, he looked up, terrified as Logan's eyes shifted into blue, bright and dangerous blue that glinted with murderous intent. Knowing he was completely outmatched, Warren sent a withering glare at Dawn before turning to flee.

"You're not getting away this time." Logan snarled, moving to go after him. But before he could move, the body of the desperate and now completely terrified Dawn collided with his back and her arms wrapped round him like a vice. He turned his eyes to look at her. Her cheek was pressed against his back and she was sobbing.

"Please, don't! I need you here don't go. Stay with me, please just don't leave." That was she could get out before she completely broke down. Logan allowed his eyes to melt back into grey and he took a deep breath, calming his rage. Sending a dark look in the direction Warren had fled, he turned around and gathered her up in his arms.

Dawn slumped against him, her arms hooking under his shoulders and her legs gave out. Logan slid down to the floor as she wailed into his chest, curling her legs under her and pulling him tightly against her. Dawn angrily chastised herself, she had spent over a month or so trying to get over what had happened. But she was still reduced to this.

In the end, she was still completely powerless with fear because of Warren.

…

Buffy shuddered as she clutched the blanket to her. After she had collapsed at Xander's, Tara had driven her home whilst using her healing magic to ease her pain. The second they got in the house, she had been more or less carried to her room where she had just curled up into a foetal position on her bed. She whimpered as her chest burned again, curling tighter in herself as she tried to ease the pain.

Then she had the sounds of voices in the hall and the burning sensation began to ease up. Her heart fluttered as she recognised what this meant.

Spike was back.

Sure enough, the sounds of heavy boots coming the stairs came through the door. With each step acknowledged, the pain in her chest faded more and more. She could finally breathe without wincing and then she heard her door open. She looked up and couldn't help the relieved smile that crossed her lips as the sight of her vampire greeted her at the door.

"Hey." She whispered. Spike grimaced at the sight of her and quickly approached. He sat down on the side of the bed and placed his hand on her wrist.

"Hey, you ok?" She nodded, propping herself up on the back of her bed as she did so. She bit her lip, now feeling very tired and guilty at making him worry. She should've just listened to him and gone with him to the club. "Tara said you collapsed." She sighed.

"Yeah…it was weird, I was sweating and just feeling horrible and then…bam…I was on the floor in so much pain I couldn't breathe." He sighed, moving his hand to brush through her hair. "It's a good thing Tara was there. Her magic helped." He nodded.

"I won't say I told you so…" she giggled quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't do that again, Buffy." He ordered sternly. "I felt it the second you went down…I didn't know what the hell was happening!" She lowered her head and nodded.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Trust me on that."

"Buffy, you and I both know…"

"We need to call Logan." He frowned at that. She looked up at him, smiling radiantly.

"Pet?"

"We need to call Logan so he can help set it up. I can't do it here, and the crypt is, just that, a crypt. We won't get the privacy here…but I'm sure Logan could…"

"Buffy…" he cut off her rambling as she bit her lip nervously.

"Spike…I love you." She said. Getting up on her knees, she framed his face with her hands and gazed at him, earnestly. Her emotions were laid bare in her eyes and he knew. "You're my anchor, my rock. When you're with me…I feel whole, complete. When you're gone…I'm empty. You make my world go round, Spike. You keep me going when the world tries to beat me down, you pick me back up when I fall. Even when I don't want you too, you're there to point me in the right direction. You're my other half, you complete me." He gazed at her in awe and she smiled.

"Buffy…"

"Let's call Logan and get a room at his club. I don't wanna waste any more time." She smiled, brushing his cheek with her thumb. "Spike, _William_, will you be my mate?" his eyes scanned her face and she waited timidly. Spike wouldn't reject her right? He wouldn't do that. No, he loved her, so this was…

Whatever her thoughts were, she completely forgot them when Spike crushed his lips to hers. She mewled, flexing her hands for a moment before wrapping them around his neck and falling backwards onto the bed. As they kissed passionately, Buffy knew his answer.

He was hers.

She was his.

They were one.

* * *

_Ah, there we go. So give me your thoughts guys...I'm eager for you response._

_Next two chapters will be Spuffy focused...hope no-one minds this. Do send me your reviews, can't wait to see them._


	27. Chapter 27

_And here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you haven't given up on me. I get so little time to write with being at work so monthly updates are really the best I can do. Please keep reading and reviewing because I'm really enjoying this story._

_The next three chapters,including this one, will be containing major lemons. Mainly Spuffy ,of course. Enjoy_

* * *

Logan sighed, extracting himself from Dawn's grip as she slept. As soon as they'd returned home after their run in with Warren, she had immediately locked herself in the bathroom. She had showered for over an hour whilst he waited in the bedroom, knowing better than to go to her. She had come out in her nightie and just burrowed into him, curling herself into his chest to cry again. After a good half-an-hour, she had gone to sleep, but had refused to let him go.

He sat up, bracing his arm on his knee as he gazed at her. Four months of healing and training had gone down the drain in the face of her attacker. She had fought back, but had not been able to fully overcome her fear. It was understandable, but this would frustrate her all the more. Logan licked his lips and closed his eyes, running a hand over her arm. This was a set back, but she would pull through. Like her sister, she was wilful, headstrong and stubborn and this would help her get through this. Just as it had helped her to capture his heart.

He smiled, looking back at her. This young girl had managed to inject herself deep into his heart with her innocence, defiance and her sunny disposition. He knew most girls in her position that would not have been able to cope. She had survived where others hadn't, whether by luck or fate and this entranced him, made him want to know more. He knew she had been the magical key that was essential to Glory's plan to return to her dimension and thus there was over a thousand years of life within her. He wanted to see if this would help prepare her for the further inevitable hardships in her life.

Logan brushed some of her hair behind her ear. She murmured in her sleep, shifting a little.

"Logan…" he smiled, she was dreaming of him. He leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm here." She hummed, snuggling into her pillow. She smiled a little, whispering his name again as he moved away. He went to the window and gazed out of it. He folded his arms, frowning and thinking before his phone began to ring.

With an annoyed sigh as Dawn began to stir at the sound, he moved over to the device and picked it up.

"Hello?" he greeted. Dawn whimpered in a girlish manner before her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, slowly. She rubbed her eyes, looking around before setting her eyes on him. He winked at her and she smiled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"_Hey, Logan."_ He smirked. Buffy.

"Buffy, calling a bit late aren't you? It's at least two minutes past my bedtime." She giggled down the line as Dawn perked up at the mention of her sister.

"_Yeah, sorry about that. Dawn ok?"_ he sighed.

"Considering…"

"_What do you mean?"_

"I'll explain later, what's up, Buffy?" She sighed, knowing he would tell her later. Well, now wasn't the time anyway.

"_I was wondering if you could book that room in the club for me and Spike."_ He blinked, turning to the window as Dawn frowned at his reaction.

"Buffy, what're you up to?" He could practically hear Buffy fidgeting over the phone as she tried to form her answer.

"_We…well, uh," _she took a deep breath. _"We're gonna complete the claim…so we kinda need some privacy for it and we won't get that at home…and the crypt…_

"Isn't the setting for such an important occasion?"

"_Yeah." _He chuckled, lightly down the phone as Dawn looked at him.

"What's she saying?" she mouthed at him.

"I'll tell you in a second." He mouthed back. She nodded as he went back to the conversation with the Slayer. "Buffy, I'll give Willy a call and get you the room for a few nights. Don't waste them." She giggled down the phone as Dawn made gagging sounds, which he chuckled to.

"_Oh we won't." _she sighed. _"Can I speak to Dawnie, please?"_ he nodded and held out the phone to Dawn. She took it with a grin as he stood up and went pick up his cell phone.

"Hey, sis." She greeted.

"_Hey, Dawnie. Everything ok?"_ she hesitated but she knew she couldn't hide it from her sister. She needed to know.

"More or less, unless you count the run in I had with Warren tonight."

"_What?"_ She winced at the shrill tone to Buffy's voice. _"What the hell happened? Are you ok?"_

"Yeah, just…shaken." She answered truthfully. "I…it scared the crap outta me, Buff. I thought I was ready to move past it but…. the second I saw him, the second I heard his voice, everything just came back and I couldn't move."

"_Oh, Dawnie." _Buffy answered, her voice conveying worry and sympathy. _"Please tell me Logan got him."_

"No, I wouldn't let Logan go after him…" She heard Buffy sigh. "But, I did kick him in the nuts." She grinned as Buffy began giggling hysterically so she couldn't help but join her.

"_Oh Dawnie, I love you." _She smiled at that as Buffy sighed. _"After me and Spike have completed the claim, we'll be able to focus on him as well. Willow's gonna be going through the camera's set up around the house and magic shop."_

"That'll be fun…" Dawn muttered sarcastically."

"_You're telling me."_ Buffy sighed again. _"But, you're ok though?"_ She took a deep breath.

"Like I said, just very shaken." She sniffed a little bit. "I worked so hard, Buff. I mean, I trained, I did Tai Chi with Logan, I talked about it. I thought I was ready, but when he was there…right in front of me. I was…"

"_Terrified."_ Buffy finished for her. Dawn sniffled; a couple of tears slipping down her cheeks. _"Dawnie, don't be too hard on yourself. It's ok to be scared, especially with what happened…"_

"But…"

"_No buts, Dawnie."_ Buffy cut her off, swiftly. _"To be afraid is the human thing, ok? I'm plenty scared right now, and I'm the Slayer."_ Dawn giggled and she could hear Buffy's smile down the phone._ "So trust me, it's ok to be scared. Give it some time."_

"Ok." Dawn whispered, smiling a little now. "I love you, Buffy."

"_I love you too, little sis." _Buffy replied. _"So you gonna help me get ready for tomorrow night?" _

"What? You're about to go through the biggest, most important night of your life and you think I'm just gonna sit back and watch?" Dawn demanded, mockingly. "Honestly, you need your little sister right now, more than ever. So, damn straight I'm gonna help you out."

"_Glad to hear it." _Buffy answered. _"You can help with my hair and the dress I'm planning on wearing. Need some serious back up with this."_ Dawn giggled. _"So, see you soon?"_

"Count on it." She replied as Logan came back in. "Ok, gonna hand you back to Logan now." Buffy said her goodbyes and Logan took the phone, with a quick kiss on her lips.

As Dawn turned away, she listened to Logan talk Buffy through what was happening that night. She thought about what her sister said and smiled to herself.  
She felt better after the sister talk.

It was ok to be scared…she just needed more time.

…

Spike and Buff were separated almost the second they arrived at the club around midday. Logan had closed it for the three nights and informed Willy that he would three days of paid leave. With that done, Logan, Xander and Tara took Spike to one room, whilst Dawn, Anya and Willow took Buffy to another room. Xander was going through with Spike how exactly they wanted the room to be set up. Tara was going through shirts and jeans for Spike to wear when it was time. Logan was sitting with Xander as he spoke with Spike.

"So candles?" the vampire inclined his head. Yes. "Music?"

"No, music, mate." Spike answered. Xander nodded, scribbling it down as they spoke. Logan leant back crossing his legs as Spike swallowed. "Why do I feel like I'm planning a last minute wedding?" Xander snickered.

"Maybe, because you are?" He pointed out. Spike glowered at him.

"It's not a wedding…" he began.

"It is in a sense." Logan pointed out. "Need I remind you of the particulars of the claim?"

"An ancient vampire mating ritual that is more binding than marriage." Spike repeated, with a sigh. "Ok, I get it." he lowered his head. "Never thought I'd end being married to a Slayer." He chuckled as Xander rolled his eyes with Logan smirking. "The Powers appear to have a sense of humour."

"Oh you have no idea…" Logan muttered. Spike raised a brow at him but he shook his head. The vampire didn't make the connection and that was good. Spike couldn't know yet, it wasn't time. He could not find out he was the Champion of the Powers until the time was right. So there was no need to ruin the moment. "I'm sure they're playing divine match maker."

"Oh, so Buffy and me together is fate, is it?" Logan sniggered.

"Maybe, who am I to say?" As he spoke, Xander began trying to steer the conversation back to the suite as Spike retorted.

"Well, you're their employee of the century ain't ya? Don't you hear about all their holy plans for us demons of the night?"

"Correction, Spike. I answer to them, I don't lunch with them." Spike chortled, heartily as Xander made himself known.

"So, no music." He continued, as if they hadn't changed topic. "Scented candles maybe? Or at least something to spice up the room?" The vampire shook his head. "Come on, Spiky. Work with me here."

"Xander," Spike sighed, "I don't wanna over do this, ok? Candles is good, music not so much. This needs to be perfect, wine, candles, flowers." Xander's eyes brightened.

"Perfect? I know exactly what Buffy will adore in the flower department." He declared with glee, as Tara came into the room holding a number of shirts over her arms with a pair of leather trousers. "Bear with me, I know where I can get what you need." Spike nodded with a grin as the boy dashed from the room and Tara approached. She smiled at him, setting the clothes down on the bed and rummaging through them.

"You should definitely wear the leather pants, Spike." She said, holding them up for his inspection. He looked them over with a satisfied expression.

"Sounds good to me, Glinda." She nodded, setting them down before pouting at the shirts.

"Help me out here, Logan." The archangel stood up and came over to her as she laid down three elaborate shirts on the bed. "I dunno which will go best for the occasion." She complained as Spike leant back against the wall. She held up a skintight long sleeve dark shirt, it had an intricate pattern starting from the waist going up the colour. It appeared to almost Egyptian hieroglyphs "The black one will suit Spike because, hey, it's all he wears…"

"I resent that…" she picked up a dark, navy shirt with long sleeves again that sparkled a little in the light.

"The blue one will bring out his eyes, which I know for a fact Buffy will love because his eyes are her favourite part of him." She continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Standing right here and I can test that theory…"

"And then there's the white one." She held up the last shirt. The collar was v-neck and expensive with the sleeves being frilly at the wrist. It was made of silk and looked well above the normal price of Spike's clothing. "I picked out because…" she fidgeted, "it's something I think Spike would never wear under normal circumstances, but…I dunno, I think…" she glanced over at Spike, "it's…just perfect right now." Logan looked over each shirt for 30 seconds before nodding.

"I think you're right." Holding up the trousers and the shirt, he held them out to Spike. "Go try them on." The vampire nodded before heading for the adjoining bathroom. Both waited patiently for him to emerge, which after a couple of minutes he did so. And Tara gasped. It was wonderful, the dark leather and the white shirt complimented each other flawlessly. They brought his paranormal beauty as his eyes glowed under the white silks embrace and his lean, muscular form was clearly defined. She smiled as Logan nodded.

"It's perfect." She breathed as she walked up to him, circling him and checking it from every angle before nodding in agreement. "Yes, that's perfect." Spike frowned.

"I wish I could see myself in a mirror." He muttered, dejectedly. Tara smiled, placing a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Buffy will love it." He nodded back to her with a smile. If Tara said it was perfect, then he would bloody go with it. And then her eyes turned to the top of his head. "Now what should we do with your hair?"

"Oh bollocks…" Logan began laughing.

…

Buffy sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a robe as Dawn and Willow bickered over the clothes they picked out. Anya simply beamed at her, fussing around her as she moved her to sit in front of the vanity and began brushing her wet hair. She winced as the brush untangled a few knots.

"You all right, Buffy?" Anya asked. She sighed, shakily.

"Nervous. I feel like I'm getting ready for a wedding." Anya giggled.

"You are. A vampire claim is essentially a marriage." She made a nervous squeak in her throat and the former vengeance demon smiled, putting her hands on her shoulder. "I bet Spike is saying exactly the same thing."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Anya replied. Buffy was able to laugh breathily as Willow finally sighed as did Dawn. She frowned at them as they stood back, hands on hips.

"What? Something wrong? Don't tell me something's wrong." She pleaded. The witch simply grinned at her as her sister rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Buffy. Happy sigh." She teased. She leant down and picked up the dress she and Willow had agreed and Buffy's eyes widened.

The dress was a beautiful white colour that would frame her curves nicely. It was ankle length with diamond straps and neckline that sparkled in the light. She bit her lip, grinning a little at the dress as Willow and Dawn nodded, proudly. She stood up and walked over to them. Taking the dress from them, she moved over to the mirror and held the dress to her front, leaning this way and that to see it. It was nothing short of perfect and she loved it.

"It was mum's." She turned sharply to Dawn, whose eyes were swimming. "She showed it to me when you were out patrolling one night. She wore it once on a date with dad and she said she wanted you to have it…if the time ever came." Buffy sniffed and nodded, laying the dress down carefully on the bed and engulfing her sister in a hug.

"Thank you." Dawn nodded; sniffling as well as the two girls clung to each other as they remembered their mother. Anya and Willow smiled, sadly also caught up in the memories of the kind woman.

They all knew that she was watching them with that beautiful smile on her face and that she was immensely proud of her daughters. Buffy pulled back and kissed her sister on the forehead, then sat back down at the vanity. Anya handed the brush to Dawn, moving over to the closet to pick out a pair of sandals for Buffy to wear with the dress. Dawn began brushing her sister's hair, looking at her in the mirror.

"How do you want your hair?" Buffy smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Down and curled. He loves running his fingers through my hair." She answered. Dawn giggled as she nodded, going to find the curlers. "Is it bad that it sounds a little…"

"Perverted?" Willow offered.

"No!"

"Then what…?" Buffy thought for a moment and then pouted. "Thought so. We all know how this night's gonna end…"

"Guys…come on." Buffy protested as Dawn grinned evilly.

"Spike and Buffy sitting in a tree…"

"Don't start." She growled as her little sister giggled and began on curling her hair. "Not that we need the tree anyway…"

"Ew!" Dawn protested.

"Hey! You can't talk, what about you and Logan?" the younger Summers began to blush madly Buffy grinned triumphantly. "Exactly."

"If this wasn't your wedding night, I swear to God…"

"Not a wedding night!" Buffy shot back.

"Fine, boinking night then."

"DAWN!" Willow and Anya could only grin at each other as the sisters bickered. Nonetheless, it was going to be a happy night.

…**.**

Spike looked around the suite with a sense of satisfaction. The candles that had been set up gave the room the private and intimate aura he wanted them to and there was a bundle of beautiful white flowers set down on the table. He was dressed in the outfit that Tara had picked out and in the end, she had simply asked that he not sleek his hair back, instead leaving it somewhat scruffy but attractive. Logan finished lighting the last candle that they had set up before backing away.

He looked around at the expensive suite, the king-sized bed with red sheets, the large, all expense paid bathroom. It was perfect. Spike looked at Logan, who had his hands in his pockets.

"All set…" Spike breathed. The nervousness was gone now; replaced by an excitement he had not felt since he and Dru had split.

"Indeed." Logan answered, smiling. "I've told Willy to keep the bar closed until you and Buffy are finished here. Take as long as you wish, be it a day or two…"

"And if it's longer?" Spike asked. Logan shrugged.

"Just call me and let me know." The vampire chuckled at this. "A claim will take a bit of time to get used to, and it's better done in private. If you simply completed the claim and then got on with life, the two of you would drive everyone crazy." Logan smirked at this. "Not that you don't do that anyway." Spike rolled his eyes before becoming serious.

"Anything I should worry about?"

"No." the Archangel replied. "You will be able to start feeling each other's emotions, when the other is pain. Those sort of things." Spike nodded in understanding. "You will have to work together in order to come to terms with both of these. Anything else that could be produced from the completion of the claim, I cannot say. Each claim is unique." Spike nodded once again.

"All right." He sighed. "No going back." Logan nodded as Spike moved over to the wine he had asked Xander to bring and filled up two glasses as Logan moved to the door. He turned just as he opened it. "Logan," he turned round and looked at him expectantly, "thanks." He smiled and nodded before exiting the room and closing the door. Spike took a sip of the wine before nodding and sitting down to wait for Buffy.

He wasn't sure how long he waited. He had the feeling it was shorter than he probably imagined it to be. But the anticipation was beginning to eat away at him. His side of the claim was calling, _screaming_ for the bond to be completed. It was all he could do not to stand up and start pacing. He wondered if Buffy was in a similar state or if she was having second thoughts now and wanted to put it off a little longer.

No, she wouldn't, it would…

He was brought out of his musings when the door to the suite opened slowly. He stood up and his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

_Wow._

Buffy was standing in the door and she looked amazing. She was clad an ankle length white dress that flowed around her like the foams of the waves that lapped at her feet if she was standing on the beach. The straps and neckline were sparkling in the low light as she stepped into the room, elegantly, the door closing quietly behind her as though it were trying not to disturb the moment. More importantly, the candles helped highlight her emerald eyes and they glowed radiantly, as they were trying to draw in him and keep him within the depths. Her golden hair was flowing down her shoulders like deep golden waves as they framed her beautiful face. She had curled her hair as it fluttered a little each time she took a step towards him.

Buffy bit her lip as she came towards him. God, he looked incredible. He was a white long sleeve shirt, tucked into a pair of leather trousers. She noted with sense of loving amusement that they had both decided to wear white. The shirt was so clear she could make out his lean and athletic frame perfectly as well catch glimpses of his flawless skin that lay underneath it. His blue eyes were shining in the low light and she could see the flames of the candles reflected within them. He had left his hair down like. She knew then, she had made the right choice. This was their night now.

No Slayers.

No vampires.

No Warren.

No troubles caused by the life they led.

Right then, they were simply Buffy and Spike. A man and a woman ready to take the final step in the relationship. She stood before him, drinking in her man before meeting his gaze.

"Hey…" She greeted, it was all she could think of saying. How do you even begin the most important night of your life?

"Hey…" Good to know she wasn't the only lost for words. "I…wow…" he breathed, his eyes roaming over her form with great appreciation. "You look…incredible." She smiled, spreading her arms a little bit.

"Really?" he could only nod. "You don't so bad yourself." He smiled, ducking his head a little and she reached up to cup his cheek. She then glanced down and saw the flowers. She gasped, softly.

"Are those for me?" He nodded as she reached down to pick them up. "They're beautiful…." She breathed, smelling them with a smile. Looking at him with watery eyes, she beamed, biting her lip. "Thank you." He nodded before touching her cheek.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" He asked. It should have been a statement, but the nervousness in his voice made it a question. She nodded, still smiling, brushing her thumb over his skin.

"Yeah, it is." She whispered back, smiling. "I never thought…" she trailed off but her mate-to-be nodded, reaching up to clutch her hand in his.

"Me neither." He answered, truthfully. "But…it's like a dream come true." She grinned, leaning up to kiss him chastely before pulling back. "Wine?" he offered, she shook her head.

"No, Wine and Buffy are non-mixy things." She answered. "Besides, I don't need any liquid courage tonight." He chuckled and she blushed. "Not what I meant…"

"I know what you mean." He cut her off before she could start rambling. "I just asked Harris to get it. Seemed right for the occasion." She smiled, brushing her hand over the bottle.

"I get that, but…" she trailed and he approached her, slipping his arms around her waist, "does this seem like a dream to you?"

"A little."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna wake up back to when I'd just been brought back. And instead of everything leading up to this night, I'm just gonna be taking you for granted." She admitted. "I…really can't imagine be doing that now, not after everything." She turned around to him, giving a watery smile. "I love you, Spike." He smiled.

"Love you more." She giggled. Stepping back, she took a deep breath. "Something wrong?" she shook her head.

"No, it's just…" she paused for a moment trying to think. "I'm just…nervous. This is something I never thought I'd get to do, or ever consider doing." She confessed. "Not with anyone."

"Claim someone, you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah…well…any form of marriage really." She continued, seeing his raised eyebrow at the term. "That's what this is, a vampire marriage." She smiled at the thought, liking the phrase. "And I never thought I'd get that, being the Slayer. Every man in my life has walked out on me. My dad, Angel, Parker, Riley…all of them." Then she gazed at him meaningfully. "Except you."

"I'd never leave you, Buffy." He answered, immediately.

"I know." She answered, smiling. "And more importantly, I believe you when you say it. Which to me, says I'm ready for this. I'm ready to have someone who is mine and mine alone." She lowered her head and took a deep breath. "You've been so much more than I deserve of you, I know that. But…you're the only one I can imagine being with like this. So, I have one thing to ask." She looked up at him, her eyes glowing once more. "Spike, will you become my mate?" He smiled, reaching up to cup her cheeks.

"I thought I'd seen everything, experienced everything in the world. I thought I knew what love was, I mean 100 years with Dru and I never strayed from her. Not even when she and Angel…" he trailed off and she nodded, with a small, sad smile. "But then…I met you and you turned my world upside down. Couldn't kill you, couldn't stop thinking about you and knew I couldn't exist in a world without you in it." He shook his head with a rueful smirk. "How can you even ask me that question when you know the answer is yes?" She grinned and lunged forward to meet his lips with hers.

He hummed as Buffy pressed herself against him, entwining her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. She managed to toe her sandals off and nudged them under the bed as they stood, lazily kissing. She pulled back to catch her breath as Spike gazed at her lovingly. She couldn't wait, the build-up and the talk. They could do that after. Logan said they had as long as they wanted. For now, she just wanted them as Spike and Buffy, the girl who wanted him and the guy who wanted her.

"No more waiting." She whispered, heatedly against his lips. "I need to feel you, I _need_ it. Spike, please…claim me!" she pleaded. He nodded, pressing his lips to hers once more before trailing them down her throat. She moaned as she rolled her head back to expose more of her delicate neck to him. His hands roamed over her back as hers trailed up his chest to fiddle with his buttons.

As their mouths pressed together again, she began to slowly undo each button, revelling in the moment. She didn't want to rush this; she wanted this to last. She didn't un-tuck his shirt from the leather trousers, simply undoing the buttons so she could see some of his magnificent torso.

Slipping her hands under the fabric, Buffy ran her nails down his chest, loving the feeling of his cool skin on her fingers as she did so. She hummed as he trailed his fingertips up her spine before she broke away.

She pecked his lips, before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. She turned him so his back was to it and pushed him lightly. He fell back, looking up at her and she smiled at him. She stepped back, running her hands up the side of her body, her breath hitching as her fingers brushed the side of her breasts before reaching the shoulder straps. Not taking her intense, lustful gaze from his, she slipped the straps off her shoulders and down her arms. With a soft flump, the dress fell away to the floor and Spike had to fight his urge to jump her.

She was left standing in nothing a white lace thong, her golden skin contrasting the fabric as she bit her lip. She approached him as he sat up, reaching out to her. She let him rest his head on her tummy, her fingers running through his hair as he planted light kisses on her skin. She sighed, tilting her head back as he tongued her belly button and his hands kneaded the flesh of her ass. She tilted his head up so she could kiss him on the lips as his thumbs slipped into the sides of her thong. Spike gently and slowly eased it down her legs, exposing her fully to him as she stepped out of it. Buffy whimpered as he nibbled on her naval, before laving the sensitive spot with his tongue. She reached down to tug his shirt free from their confines.

Undoing the last button, she slid the shirt from his shoulders. Spike helped pull his arms free before she dropped it to the floor. With a sense of awe, she ran her hands up his arms and down his chest, marvelling at the very fact that this amazing specimen of a man, yes a _man_, was hers. Pushing him so he was lying in the centre of the bed, she crawled up his body to kiss his lips sensually, her tongue delving into his mouth. They both moaned at the taste of each other, their tongues wrestling with each the other before Buffy pulled back.

Flashing her tongue of his lips, she began to place light kisses on his jaw and chin, causing Spike to groan in approval as she felt his hardness through his leather trousers. She ground down on him, moaning as she felt him acutely, the leather adding to the erotic feeling of the action as it slid against her moistened sex. She began to slide down his body, kissing his neck before reaching his nipples. She bit lightly on each one, tonguing the hardened skin with a mewl of approval, biting once again before slipping slowly down.

Spike's hand reached up to brush through her hair as her tongue emerged to frame his abs. With an action akin to an erotic worship, she traced the lines of his muscles, as if she was attempting to sculpt him with her tongue. He moaned as she continued her ministrations on his abs and six pack, as she nibbled on his belly before her fingers touched the button to his trousers.

With a feline grace, she popped the button and slowly, almost painfully, drew the zipper down. She hummed in appreciation at seeing he had gone commando. Pressing a kiss to the sliver of naval the flap in his trousers had revealed she began to shimmy them down his muscled legs. Spike raised his hips to aid her efforts as they moved past his groin. His erection sprung free and Buffy's mouth watered at the sight as it pulsed in front of her as she pulled the trousers off his feet and dropping them to floor.

Now they were both gloriously naked.

Buffy tilted her head to the side, eying his length with hunger unsure how to proceed. She traced her finger up it's side, Spike whimpering in response as she reached the tip. She circled once, causing him to buck into her touch before she wrapped her fingers around him. She began to pump slowly, watching him as he moaned, arching off the bed and into her palm as she chewed on her bottom lip. He looked down at her in awe before seeing her shy smile and blushing cheeks.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"I…nothing…it's just…" she licked her lips, her eyes dropping to his erection once more. He got her meaning, reaching to turn her face back to him.

"You don't have to." He offered. She smiled at him, appreciating what he was doing.

"But I want to." She smiled, placing a light kiss on his belled head, causing him to moan. "I just haven't done it before…" His eyes met hers in shock.

"You…" She shook her head and his eyes burned with both desire and love. "Oh, Buffy…"

"Be my first?" She asked, nervously. He could only nod in response. She bit her lip again; tilting her head once more before she shyly placed a kiss on his length again. Spike sighed as she repeated the process before gasping as she trailed her tongue across his length. She hummed, sampling his taste, her nerves starting to lessen as her confidence grew. She had never done this, always wanted to but never did. But now, she was glad she waited. She lapped him, worshipfully as she enjoyed his flavour.

Spike hummed as she swirled her tongue over his tip, planting another kiss on him as well before her felt take a deep breath. The next moment, he cried out as she consumed him, the sweet heat of her mouth sending shockwaves through his system. She splayed her hands on his navel and chest, using only her mouth to drive him insane.

"Sweet…God! Buffy!" he moaned as she murmured around him, her head bobbing, slowly but confidently as he writhed beneath her. She swirled her tongue around him, savouring every inch of him she could fit in her mouth as she hummed and groaned around him.

He moaned heatedly as she released him for a moment to run her tongue along his sex before consuming him once again. Feeling daring, Buffy drew him in as far as she could until she felt him at the back of her throat. She gagged a little, pulling back with a gasp before taking him back into her mouth. Taking him as deeply as possible, she swallowed around him and he gasped and moaned as she held him there for as long as she could. With another gasp, she released him again before resuming her steady pace, her hands still splayed on her lover's chest.

"Buffy…" Spike chanted her name like he was in a trance before running his fingers through her hair. "Stop, Buffy." Buffy did as she was told, releasing him with a nervous expression.

"Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head.

"No, you were doing it perfectly but that's not how I want it to end tonight." She blushed, guessing what he was saying. She thought about it, noting it was something they could try another time as he pulled her up his body and met her lips with his in a fierce kiss. She moaned as he rolled her beneath him. She gasped as he broke the kiss and began chewing and nibbling on her neck. She hissed as he bit lightly on her throat before moving down to her breasts.

She mewled as he took one of her nipples between his teeth, sucking gently. One hand moved to her other breast pinching and rolling the nipple whilst the other slid down to stroke her sex. She whined, arched into his mouth as he pinched, rolled, tweaked and suckled on her breasts and she thrust her hips up into his fingers as they slid into her. God, he was so good at this. She didn't know what she wanted to do.

"Spike…" she managed, before gasping out another moan when he bit lightly on her nipple again before sliding down her body to his fingers that were pumping lightly. She looked down, watching his digits work her as they moved within her and arched of the bed, her hips moving in rhythm with his fingers. She bit her lip, whimpering as he smirked at her.

"Like that?" She nodded as he pressed a kiss to her navel

"Uh huh."

"Want more?" She growled, taking hold of his hair and pushing him down his mouth was level with her sex.

"Always want more. Can't get enough." She managed, before choking out a moan as his tongue replaced his fingers. She arched further off the bed, his hands holding her thighs as she wiggled beneath, thrusting her sex into his mouth. "Ooooh." He chuckled into her, causing her to groan.

"Can never get enough of you." He answered, his eyes almost feral with his desire. She looked down at him, almost frightened by the possessiveness in his eyes. "You are all I think about, everything I've done these past few years was for you. Can't get you out. You are too much for me." She cried out as he curled his tongue within her, whilst sucking lightly on her nub.

"Spike…oh my god." She moaned, in reverence. "You're the one." She declared, her body almost falling over the precipice. "You're mine. Mine! Dru can never have you back, she will NEVER have you back!" She nearly screamed as his drew her clit in between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it.

"And Peaches will be dead if he dares try to get you back! Soul or no soul, he can never have you again!" He answered just as passionately. She gasped as the sheer ferocity of his words, before tensing as he sucked on her hard. "Mine. All mine! My slayer, my Buffy!" She nodded desperately, screaming his name as her body detonated into oblivion. She held his head in between her thighs, sitting up and riding wave after sensual wave as he groaned at her taste as she flooded him with her release.

With a final strangled groan, Buffy uncoiled, panting desperately as she tried to regain her wits as he laid his head on her tight. She braced herself on her hands, her chin dropping to her chest as he slithered up her body. She mewled as his lips met hers, gently and lovingly compared to the near-jealous and violent words they near shouted at each other. She cupped his face as he fell on top of her and she was lying underneath him. She wiggled against, feeling his member, still slick from her saliva rubbing against her entrance. She pulled back, nibbling on his lip as she whimpered.

"Make me yours." She pleaded, kissing his lips again, before hugging him to her. "Become mine. Please, Spike." He nibbled on her collarbone before pulling back.

"Whatever the lady asks." Spike replied, guiding himself inside her slowly. She sobbed in delight as he pushed into her, going deeper, deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed inside. She shuddered, causing him to moan before he starting moving. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pressing her forehead against his neck as her arms locked around his shoulders.

"Good." She whimpered, meeting his thrusts with her own each time he pulled out to plunge back in. "So _good._ Right there." She managed as he hit that sweet spot that only he could find. "God, right there." He pulled back and then plunged hard. She cried out as Spike began to thrust harder and faster.

She whined and moaned, writhing beneath him as he pounded into her at possessively fast pace. She could feel the urge to bite him screaming at her as she clenched and pulsed around him, the sounds of their skin slapping together echoing around the suite. Spike sat back on his knees, pressing his knuckles down beside her hips, as he pumped unrelenting into her.

"Too much!" She sobbed, her hands gripping his biceps, another orgasm about to wash over her. "Spike, it's too much!"

"Never enough!" He shot back, almost pulling out completely before thrusting back in. She cried out in ecstasy, arching off the bed as his hips shoved harder and faster. "That's what it is to love you! You complete me, you break me!" She screamed again, her body tightening around him like a vice as her already sexually charged nerves exploded again. Spike grit his teeth, staving off his own orgasm as Buffy called his name as the dizzying pleasure engulfed her again.

She lay on her back, panting once more as her body tried to recover once more. She was boneless, unable to move as Spike's arms wrapped around her back. She mewled as he pulled her so she was in his lap, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other holding her ass. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs locked around his hips as he began to move her in his lap. She whimpered as she was repeatedly impaled on his girth as she buried her face in his neck.

"Love you." She sobbed, the pleasure bringing tears to her eyes as she could barely hold her own weight anymore. "Love you so much."

"I love you." He replied, bringing her down harder and she mewled, her head lolling back once more. Her blood screamed to him and he felt his mouth water. It was almost time. She jerked her head back down to look at him and he gasped. Her eyes were golden, like a vampire's as she gripped him tightly around the shoulders. He hissed as she clenched around him.

"Buffy." She hummed, breathing hard, her nose running along his throat. He felt her hot breath on his skin and shuddered.

"Spike." Buffy trembled, feeling her climax building. "No more waiting." She felt him nod and then heard the telltale sounds of him shifting into game face. She tossed her hair to the side, exposing her throat to him; her hand tangled in is hair. She whimpered as he licked her pulse point and then it happened.

She cried out in rapture as he snuck his fangs into her neck. Her body jerked and twitched as he pulled her blood into his mouth. She felt herself coil once again, her body priming for release as her body reacted to her chosen mates bite. With something akin to a snarl, she pulled his head to the side and bit down hard. She tasted his blood and greedily swallowed more as their bodies both exploded into climax  
Spike roared into her skin as she screamed into his neck, their respective bites causing a bright white light to engulf the room. Spike thrust hard, flooding inside her as Buffy climaxed around him. She pulled back from his throat as he shifted back into his human visage. Blood was smeared their mouths as they met in a desperate kiss, moaning at the mingled tastes of their blood. After indulging in for a moment, they broke away and stared at each other hard, their bodies still in grip of orgasm that seem to refuse to end.

And they declared one word, in unison.

"Mine!" they both gasped, as Buffy fell back, pulling Spike with her as they tangled together. The glow of the room died down as they lay twitching, broken and sated in the bed. They could feel it, their respective emotions, their equal joy at being one, the surprise, and the elation. All of it. Unable to say anything, they gazed at each other, their emotions speaking volumes of what they were feeling.

The experience had drained them of whatever strength they had left. They slowly slipped into slumber, Buffy burrowing into her mate as he tightened his arms around her. Their minds were wanting more than willing but their bodies had no energy left, their new bond having sapped them of their strength.

As sleep finally took them, the energy of the newly completed claim soothed them, enveloped them like a lullaby.

* * *

_I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys. Next chapter will contain lots of smut, exclusively Spuffy so consider yourselves warned. Gimme thoughts please._


	28. Chapter 28

_Before you go on to this very short chapter, could you please read this for me!_

_I am very sorry that once again, I have not updated in a few months. All I ask is that you not get too upset with me for this. In short, my writers' block for Descent of the Archangel as come back full-force and it's not showing any signs of letting up soon. This short chapter i've posted is what i wrote before it hit me again, i've spent some nights with the chapter open, literally just staring at it blankly. I'm afraid I am running on fumes as far as this goes right now, i've just run out of steam. _

_The main reason for my block is that the story as actually now more than twice as long as I originally intended when I started. It was supposed to finish when Spike was rescued from Riley, but because you guys were given such awesome feedback, I planned for a bit beyond that and kept going. But I have run out of ideas to get this story to where it's meant to go, some of the most recent chapters were written on the spot with no pre-planning and i think that has effected the story somewhat after reading back some of them. But at the moment, I am all out of ideas on how to keep this going. So I decided to edit and post this very short chapter for you guys but it's sadly all I've got for the time being. It is Spuffy centric, but as i said, also short. For the time being, Descent of the Archangel is on hiatus until something comes to me which it hasn't yet. If something comes to me, you guys will be the first to know_

_My most sincere and heartfelt apologies to all of you who have reviewed, followed and read my story, especially spike'smate and applemysteries who have been exceptionally supportive of the story and me. But sadly, I can't rightly say when this will be updated again. I'm very sorry everyone, but please keep an eye out because I may write more buffy fics later, strictly Spuffy and they will be shorter this time round. _

_Finally, thank you very, very much for reading and patiently sticking with me throughout the story up to this point. My apologies once again._

_Please read_

* * *

_Buffy blinked sleepily before shooting up from her spot on the grass. Wait…grass? She looked around wildly, suddenly seeing that she wasn't in the suite she and Spike had been in before. She was lying underneath and large blossom tree, the pink and white petals floating around her, tranquilly. She took in the sounds of waves crashing against a rock face and a faint breeze through her hair. She could also smell salt in the air_

_She glanced down to see she was wearing an all-white dress that fell to her knees. Her legs and feet were bare and her hair was flowing down her back. She blinked before turning her gaze to beyond the tree and gasping._

_Spike was standing there, looking over the edge of the hill. He was dressed in a white shirt and black trousers and his hair was in the style it had been in their suite. But she was terrified at the sight of him. Because he was standing in the Sun._

"_Spike!" She leapt to her feet and ran towards him. He turned to her smiling, his blue eyes twinkling and he held out his hand to her calmly._

"_It's all right, pet." She came up to him, panting in panic, as she looked him over. "I'm all right." She tilted her head to the side, scrutinising him before reaching out to touch him. He wasn't hot or smoking, which was a good sign. He was pale, yes, but not burning. She frowned brushing her hand up his chest to his face, shaking her head slowly._

"_How?" he turned his face to kiss her inner wrist and she shivered before realisation hit her. "The claim…it's the bond isn't it?" He nodded slowly. She looked around at the small hill they were standing on. It was like one of those scenes from a romance film, where the couple were standing in the field and declaring their love. How cliché. "So…are we dreaming? Is this a dream?" He shook his head._

"_I know I'm asleep, if that makes sense?" she nodded. "But, I feel wide awake. Like this isn't a dream." He pulled away from her for a second to stand right on the edge of the hill looking out over the ocean in front of them. She watched him, as he took in the view with wide eyes. "But…I'm in the Sun." he turned to her, awe painted all over his expression. "Buffy, I'm inthe Sun." she nodded, smiling lovingly as he looked up at the sky. He let out a laugh as he did. _

"_How does it feel?" She asked, biting her lip in excitement. He shook his head._

"_I dunno, I'm not burning up so it feels…pretty blood fantastic!" he grinned. He suddenly seized round the waist and lifted her up. Buffy squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck in a passionate hug. She giggled as he spun her round on the spot; bending her legs he did so. He stopped and she pulled back, seeing his eyes were watery. She cupped his cheek, as a single tear slipped down his face. "Buffy, you gave me back the Sun." She smiled, sadly._

"_I don't think it's permanent, Spike. I think you'll have it here," she waved her hand around at the haven around them, "wherever here is." She mused. He let out another breathy laugh._

"_As long I can have it with you, it's all that matters." She beamed, her face lighting up and her expressive jade eyes dancing as he looked over the ocean again taking it all in. "I haven't seen anything like this, for over one-hundred and twenty years…thank you, Buffy." She shook her head, resting her head on her shoulder._

"_Don't have to thank me." She replied, sincerely. "I get to see my vampire in the sun…I'll know we'll never be normal, but…it's something." He nodded, looking towards her._

"_It's the closest to normal we'll ever get." She giggled and he tilted his head, to look at her. "I really am your vampire, aren't I?"_

"_And I'm your Slayer…"_

"_Now…"_

"_And forever." His lips crashed against and she moaned into them, encircling his neck with her arms once again. She didn't pull away, unable to get enough of his taste as she dragged her fingers through his hair. "My Spike…" he nodded as she kissed him all the more, not letting up._

"_This gonna take some getting used to." He murmured into the kiss. She hummed in agreement, before pulling back. She smiled, mischievously and saucily. She trailed her hands so they were, half cupping his face, taking his lips quickly again._

"_But it already has some perks, doesn't it? I mean, we share dreams, feel what each other's feeling, we come here when we fall asleep…and…" she trailed off, biting her bottom lip._

"_And?" he enquired. Buffy pressed herself against him, still biting her lip in manner that should be considered illegal._

"_And…making love in the sun…" he let out a chuckle as she pulled the shirt up and over his head, letting it drop onto the grass. She greedily seized his mouth again, scratching her nails down his chest. She gasped as his hands grabbed her ass and squeezed, erotically. She pulled back, smirking at him before pushing him down onto the grass._

_With a seductive grass and smile, Buffy stood over him, revelling in his worshipful gaze and sensually slid the dress off her body. Spike watched as her golden skin was slowly exposed, and she looked radiant in the sunlight. He took in this goddess that was his slayer as she lowered herself onto his lap, straddling him and grinning down at him._

_He growled and yanked her down towards him. Buffy could only let out a giggle that was closely followed by a moan as they became lost in each other deep inside the sanctum of their bond_

* * *

_Thank you again everyone and I hope you will keep an eye out if and when I post more Spuffy fics._


End file.
